Strong, Ageless, Fearless
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: Sequel to Three Deep Breaths Klaus is thrilled when Caroline agrees to give him a chance. Elijah is less than thrilled when a witch lures his brother to NOLA a few days before his daughters birthday. Title might change. Time Jumps will occur at the end of each 'chapter' of the Originals.
1. September 2, 2012

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **This is the sequel to Three Deep Breaths (formerly titled What Just Happened?). Some of the dialogue in the first few chapters will come straight from The Originals as I am rewriting the first season a year later than it happened. This story picks up nearly six months after Dahlia's death.**

 **Unlike the last story this one will feature line breaks, so the chapters should be this length of longer. Each chapter will encompass a day... unless a lot happens in that day and I need to break the chapter in two.**

* * *

Elena braced her hands on the smooth wood and waited with baited breath. Anticipation hummed through her body like a tuning fork. Every muscle was poised to either reach down or flash from the room; it all depended on the next move of the sleeping child.

Miranda had been going through a phase where she fought sleep. She had come to realize that the world did not stop when she went to bed at night. She now knew that things would not remain where she had left them when she awoke. Miranda didn't seem to have a problem if her toys or blankets moved around, but it bothered her when her parents did.

If Elena didn't know any better she would think her daughter was suffering from fear of abandonment. That obviously couldn't be the case though as she had never been left alone. With the exception of the 24 hours Elijah had been daggered by his aunt they had been there every day of her young life, but still Miranda seemed uneasy when one of them left the room.

Elena had hoped that her daughter would be spared from the traumatic memories six months earlier; her eyes had always been shielded. Elena had feared for a short time that Miranda's behaviour was a result of that, but she had dismissed it when she discovered it was something all babies went through.

Everyone seemed to have that stage where they screamed bloody murder if mommy and daddy were out of sight.

She breathed a soft sigh of relief and then held her breath when the sound made Miranda stir. Thankfully the baby remained asleep. Slowly Elena picked up the baby monitor, she wasn't sure why she bothered using it since she could easily hear anywhere in the house, and hurried from the nursery.

She didn't breath again until her feet hit the ground floor on the off chance Miranda had inherited Elijah's hearing.

Elena tucked her hair behind her ears and pushed open the door of the study. It was her second favorite room in the mansion; the study was one of the few rooms where she and Elijah could get any real privacy. His siblings seemed to have no problem breaking into their bedroom in the middle of the night when they needed something, but they all knew better than to cross the threshold into their big brother's study.

She silently ran her fingertips over the spines of the leather bound first editions and waited for Elijah to finish his phone call. It was a rare occurrence when he was not there to put Miranda to sleep; only the direst of situations would drag him away from Elena and their child, so she knew the call must be important.

Elena smiled into the pages of Virginia Woolf when strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. Her soft grin turned to a deep frown when he pressed a kiss to her shoulder and murmured against her neck.

"I have to leave for a few days."

"Just you?" Elena shelved the novel and took his hands where they rested on her stomach. His choice of pronoun did not go unnoticed.

"Just me," he confirmed. His grip loosened when she turned around to face him.

Elena frowned when she thought of him being gone for any length of time; it left a hollow ache in her chest. The ache increased when she heard the soft breathing of Miranda over the monitor.

"Where are you going?" Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders as her eyes focused on his.

"New Orleans," Elijah's fingers threaded through her soft hair. It had dried in loose waves after her shower earlier in the day.

"Isn't that where Klaus went?" Elena tilted her head to the left and chewed her lip.

She could clearly remember Klaus being upset when he had to reschedule a date with Caroline because of urgent business in the Big Easy. It had been their first date since Caroline had finally agreed to give him a chance. He had stormed through the halls of the mansion in a huff and woken Miranda from her nap when he'd gotten the call.

"It is," Elijah nodded.

"Let me guess," Elena sighed. "He's gotten himself into 'a spot of trouble'," she saw him smirk at her poorly executed accent, "and now you have to go and get him out of it."

"Are my motives really that obvious?"

"It's what you do," Elena shrugged. "Klaus gets himself into trouble, and you get him out of it. That's a rather standard sibling relationship. I've had to get involved in Jeremy's life more times than I can count." Her laughter died in her throat. "When do you leave?"

"Tonight," his thumb traced the line of her jaw. "My flights in three hours."

"And when are you coming back?"

"As soon as possible," he dipped and brushed his lips over her brow. "If I have my way I'll be back before Miranda's birthday."

"That's not a lot of time to sort out Klaus' problem," Elena peeked up through her eyelashes. He would only have 48 hours to complete his task if he wanted to be home in time.

"I'm hoping it's a simple fix," Elijah chuckled. "Most of the time it is." He stepped back and took her hand. "Now I have approximately an hour to pack and say goodbye."

"Miranda's asleep," Elena peered into the nursery. The setting sun bathed the room in a soft pink glow. "She won't see you before you go," she frowned at the thought.

"That might be for the best," Elijah frowned and started placing clothes in a suitcase. "You'd have a terrible time getting her back to sleep if she saw me leave." He would have to content himself with kissing her cheek.

"I just realized something," Elena braced her hip against the bed post.

"What's that, lovely?" Elijah placed a few items in the case.

"This is the first time it'll be just me and Miranda," she tilted her head and watched him. "You and Klaus will be in New Orleans, and Rebekah has gone off to school."

"Kol is still here," Elijah pointed out.

"Who knows what Kol is doing?" Elena chuckled. He spent very little time in the mansion preferring to enjoy as much of the twenty-first century as possible. "Although you're right; Kol would be here in a heartbeat if I needed him."

"That he would," Elijah closed the suitcase and set it on the floor.

"Packing is a lot a faster when you're a vampire," Elena laughed.

Elijah looked down to realize she was right. He had completely prepared for the trip in less than 5 minutes. "All the more time to say goodbye," he lifted his head and grinned.

"Elijah Mikaelson," she waved her finger in his face, "if you wake that little girl I swear I'll stake you."

"You know that won't kill me right?" His hands flashed to her hips.

"It'll hurt," Elena braced her hands on his chest when he pulled her flush against him.

"I was not planning on waking Miranda," he whispered. "I thought I'd take the full hour and give you a proper goodbye." Elijah bit her bare shoulder with blunt teeth.

Elena gasped and closed her eyes. She lifted her arms when he pulled her tank top over her head. "You know you're only going for a few days," she moaned as his hand slid beneath the waistband of her panties and sleep shorts.

"I know," his mouth left a wet trail up her throat, "but it already feels like an eternity." His fingers slid through her slit gathering moisture before penetrating the slick heat.

Elena would have agreed if her mouth had not suddenly become occupied with his tongue. She fell back onto the mattress; Elijah's hands never left her body as his tongue mimicked the thrusting motion of his fingers.

Nearly an hour later Elena found herself wrapped in the shirt he had been wearing and leaning against the nursery door. She knew she must look a right mess after their tryst, but Elijah was perfectly presentable when he bent over the edge of the crib and pressed a kiss to the top of Miranda's head. The only physical sign that they had been together was the lingering scent of her on his skin and in his blood.

"Elijah?" She caught his arm at the front door.

"Elena?" He set his suitcase on the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up to kiss him soundly. "Be careful," she whispered against his lips.

He was going to remind her that he was one of the oldest creatures on the planet and that he had nothing to fear as the only thing that could cause him lasting harm was locked away in his brother's safe, but he didn't. Instead he nodded and caught her lips again.

* * *

 **Leave a review please and let me know your thoughts on this sequel. It's the first time I've written a planned sequel to a story. A Very Elejah Christmas doesn't count because I didn't actually decide that was a sequel until halfway through.**


	2. September 3, 2012 Part 1

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **As I said earlier this story is a** **re imagining** **of the first season of the Originals so a lot of the dialogue is from the show, but I'm adding in more as well. Originally I was planning on encompassing an entire day within a chapter, but this one is going to be very long. A lot is happening on this day. I was pushing 6000 words and I hadn't even made it through the early hours of the morning.**

 **This chapter encompasses the blackmail.**

 **Serendipity. now - Thank you for the comment about the video monitor. I was looking for a reason to get Elena out in the town and I think I'm going to use that, so thank you. All I will say right now is that not all of the drama is happening in New Orleans.**

* * *

12:37 AM

Elijah sauntered up to the bar and checked the time on his phone. He could have saved himself the trouble of lifting the device from his pocket and checked his watch, but after five hours he found himself missing them. He might have stared at the photo a little longer than necessary.

"Is that your daughter?"

He looked up to meet a pair of intelligent green eyes. "Yes," Elijah nodded to the bartender.

"She's adorable," the woman smiled at his screensaver.

"She gets that from her mother," Elijah chuckled.

"You miss her."

"How could you tell?" Elijah tucked the phone away.

"You were staring at the screen," she smiled, "in a way that suggests you haven't physically seen her in a while."

"It's only been a few hours," Elijah frowned. "I saw her before I got on the plane, but it's the first time I've been away since she was born."

"So what brings you to the Big Easy?"

Elijah leaned against the bar and met the bartenders smiling eyes. "I used to live here."

"Really?" She started pulling some bottles from a box to stock the shelves. "When?"

Elijah gave her a tight-lipped smile and choked down his laugh. "It feels like a hundred years ago."

"That long huh?" She snickered. "I just moved her myself," she nodded to the nearly empty room, but it was clear she was referring to the city. "What brought you back?"

"Well," Elijah hummed and tapped the bar, "my brother is here somewhere. I'm afraid he's gotten himself into a bit of a bind."

"You say that like it's a common occurrence," she smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"My brother is… complicated," Elijah nodded, "defiant, ill-mannered, and a little temperamental. We don't share the same father you see," he wasn't sure why he was explaining any of this to the woman. "That never bothered me, but my brother resents it deeply. Never felt like he belonged. Truth be told he has a rather long history of getting himself into trouble."

"And I'm guessing you have a long history of getting him out of it," she shelved a few bottles of liquor.

Elijah smiled and nodded.

"What kind of 'bind' has your brother gotten himself in?"

Elijah ran a finger over the smooth wood and met her eyes. "He believes that there are people in this town conspiring against him."

"Wow," she whistled, "narcissistic and paranoid." She shook her head and lowered the box back beneath the bar.

Elijah's head snapped up at her keen observation.

"I know," she shrugged when she caught him staring at her, "bartender with a graduate degree in psychology. Total cliché, right?"

"Listen," Elijah's dark eyes dropped to her nametag, "Camille. I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on his current predicament. She works here, actually. Jane Anne Deveraux. Any idea where I might find her?"

"No," Cami shook her head, "sorry. But I know someone who might."

* * *

"Welcome to New Orleans," the dark haired woman held out her hands in the direction of several brightly coloured signs. The tourists stared in awe at the dark majesty surrounding them. "And welcome to the crown jewel of the Crescent city: the French Quarter. Jazz and Jambalaya, romance, poetry," she leaned forward and whispered with a coy smile, "not to mention things that go bump in the night: monsters that feed on human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead, and my personal favorite," here she grinned broadly, "the witches. Here we have the voodoo shop, Jardin Gris. Go on, browse for a hex."

She remained outside as the tourists entered the building. She waited until they were gone before walking towards the alley adjacent to the shop.

"Are you going to keep following me, Elijah, or do you want to talk?" She held her hands behind her back and watched him expectantly.

"You know who I am." Elijah masked his surprise well. "Might I have the curtesy of knowing your name?"

"Original vampire," she nodded to him, "always wears a suit. I'm Sabine."

Elijah smiled.

"You and your family are famous amongst the witches, especially with your… brother back in town."

"Well, Niklaus is here because he learned a witch was conspiring against him. Someone by the name of Jane Anne Deveraux." Elijah stepped forwards until he was a foot away from her.

"Well, if he is looking for her than he's a little too late."

Elijah blinked in surprise. "Are you telling me she's dead?"

"Come on," the witch nodded with her head. She glanced back to ensure that he was following her, "her sister Sophie is going to want to talk to you."

* * *

Elijah followed Sabine down a quiet street in the French Quarter. He paused at the entrance to take in the scene. A large group of people either stood or knelt in a circle; their shoulders drooped and shook with tears. A loud sob tore from the throat of a dark haired young woman who knelt beside the body amongst a pile of candles.

"That's Jane Anne?" Elijah breathed. There were few scenes in his life that had ever made him feel truly shocked. "Killed in public for anyone to see…"

"Only people who come around here are witches," Sabine muttered. "Now her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's been properly interred at the cemetery."

Elijah took a deep breath and nodded to the bloody neck of the corpse. "Please tell me my brother had nothing to do with this." He didn't hold out much hope so Sabine's answer surprised him.

"No," she shook her head. "Jane Anne was killed because she got caught doing magic."

"What do you mean she got caught doing magic?"

Before Sabine could provide him with an answer a loud whistle echoed through the street.

"You want to know who killed Jane Anne?" She spun to face the opening to the alley. "You're about to get your first glimpse of Marcel in action."

"The vampire Marcel?" Surely he had not heard correctly.

"Things have changed since your family left town," Sabine looked frantically up and down the street. "Marcel has changed." She paled when the vampires started closing in. "I'm asking you now to stay hidden. If Marcel finds out that a witch lured the Original's back into town my people will be slaughtered."

Elijah nodded once before disappearing in a flash. He took up a silent perch in the darkest corner of a balcony overlooking the street.

"Well, well, well… what have we here?" Marcel strode down the street and grinned. I gotta tell you Soph," Elijah thought there was something familiar about the way Marcel spoke to Sophie, "this street is not proving the luckiest spot for your family tonight. Not half an hour ago we had to teach your sister a lesson."

Elijah was mildly impressed when Sophie stood up and glared at Marcel. "We're putting her to rest Marcel," she spat, "leave us alone."

"I never said you could move the body," he scoffed. "Matter of fact," his voice rose as he turned to address the assembly of witches. "I left her here for a reason: send a message. If anybody," he pointed to the group at large, "is thinking about joining some sort of rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Quarter and yet a little birdy informed me that Jane Anne was cooking up something magically delicious."

Marcel spun back around to face Sophie. "While I have you quick Q&A. The hybrid – Klaus – he just happened to show up out of the blue asking after Jane Anne or all people. Any idea why?"

"I don't know," Sophie exhaled. "Witches don't get involved in vampire business."

"That would be pretty stupid," Marcel smirked. "I'll tell you what Soph… go back to the restaurant and keep the tourists happy." He turned to the vampires who had followed him. "Take the body."

"What?" Sophie started forwards as if to take his arm. "No, Marcel stop it."

"Relax Soph," Marcel removed her arm and smiled sweetly. "I'm just going to hold your sister's body until you 'remember' why Klaus is here."

"Marcel please," tears shimmered in Sophie's eyes, "she won't be at peace."

"Not my problem." Marcel spun on his heel and walked off with the vampires who carried Jane Anne's body.

Elijah watched them leave while dialing a number on his phone.

* * *

"You mean to tell me," Rebekah put down her book on the floor so it wouldn't get wet and ran her hand through the bubbles of her bath, "that after all of these years Marcel is alive and well?"

 _"Quite. Our brother seems to have wandered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find him. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into."_

 _"That sounds very much like Klaus. Does he ever know what he's walking into?"_

Rebekah stifled her giggle at Elena's astute observation. "Not usually Elena."

 _"Am I to take it that this means it won't be an easy fix?"_

 _"I've only been looking a few hours, lovely. I'm still holding out hope I'll be home in time for her birthday."_

"That seems unlikely," Rebekah snickered. "You're on some sort of rescue mission for out hateful, traitorous bastard of a brother. He has long since negated any sympathy I might have had for him by his repeated actions to ensure neither one of us knew happiness outside of his own selfish universe."

 _"Rebekah,"_ Elijah chastised her.

 _"Should I hang up and let you two hash this out?"_ Elena balanced the phone between her shoulder and chin as she adjusted the blanket over Miranda.

"No," Rebekah sighed. "Fine I'll admit he has stepped back as far as you and Elena are concerned, but who is to say that won't change on the tide?"

 _"Do try to remember the vow we swore Rebekah."_

"I might be old, but I am not senile," water sloshed as she lowered her arm into the tub. "I remember always and forever. Consider this me calling take backs."

 _"You've said that many times over the years."_

"I know very well that I've stuck with Nik… What did it get me?" She lifted her foot from the tub and admired the pedicure. "I'll tell you what it got me: a silver dagger not three years after we separated from you. He put me to sleep for ninety years Elijah. And do you know why? It's because I had the audacity to try and live my life on my own."

 _"Enough."_ Elijah caught off her tirade.

 _"He's your brother Bekah,"_ Elena sighed. _"Even I know you'd run down there if he needed you."_

"We'll see about that," Rebekah muttered.

 _"That's enough sister. I believe our brother is in trouble, so whatever is going on between Marcel and the witches… it's dire enough that they felt they needed to call an Original back to town. The witches have lured him here and I'd like to know why."_

"And you can find out on your own," Rebekah ended the call.

* * *

 _"Elena?"_

"I'm still here," she moved the pink elephant to the bottom of the crib. "So aside from entering a war zone… how's New Orleans?"

 _"Loud, and full of tourists. I meant what I said Elena. I'm going to do everything in my power to be back home in time."_

"I know you will," Elena smiled.

 _"How's Miranda?"_

"Still asleep… it should be interesting when she wakes up."

 _"I think I can 'video chat' on my phone."_

"You've never said that before in your life have you?" Elena giggled and closed the nursery door.

 _"No I have not. Why don't you video call me when she's awake? I'd call you but I don't wake her up early… and I'm not sure how to."_

"Is that something I should have shown you before you left, grandpa?"

 _"Are you mocking me, Elena?"_

"Never," she swore, "… well maybe a little."

 _"That's a very dangerous game. I should go… I'm coming up on the bar where her sister works."_

"Okay," Elena nodded. "Elijah?"

 _"I know: be careful."_

"Not that," Elena rolled her eyes, "although that too. I was just going to say I love you."

 _"I love you too."_

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath before pushing open the back door of the restaurant. She slowly approached a small table with candles burning and jumped when a dog barked in the distance. Her shoulders shook with sobs as the tears started to stream down her face again.

"You got me into this Jane," Sophie sobbed, "now give me the strength to finish it." Her head whipped around when the door snapped shut and two vampires jumped down into the alley. She assumed from the rooftops. "The doors work you know."

"You're doing magic?" The first vampire eyed the table of candles.

"I'm… praying," Sophie gripped the edges of the table to keep from doing something she would quickly regret. Like something that would get her killed. "To my dead sister," she stepped aside and waved to the table, "go ahead and pay your respects."

"Let's not make this a thing Sophie," the second vampire sighed. "Marcel wants to know why the hybrid was looking for Jane Anne."

"I'd say ask her yourself, but I guess you can't seeing as Marcel killed her."

Sophie gasped when the first vampire rushed her. His hand had nearly closed around her throat when he disappeared.

The second vampire looked around in confusion while Sophie shrank back against the wall. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in the vicinity as something strong enough to rip a vampire off of her. She felt her heart skip a beat when a dark object fell to the ground; on closer inspection she saw that it was a heart.

The remaining vampire turned to attack Sophie, but before he could reach her a dark shadow passed over his body. He didn't get a chance to look at his attacker before he was thrown against the wall with a wooden stake penetrating his chest.

Sophie swallowed and watched the man standing over the dead vampire; he wiped his hands clean before meeting her eyes.

"I'm Elijah," he refolded his handkerchief. "You've heard of me?"

"Yes," Sophie nodded.

"Wonderful," Elijah tilted his head as he approached. "Now, why don't you tell me what business you're family has with my brother."

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath and pushed open the doors to the cemetery. A loud creak sounded as the gate swung open. She stepped inside and turned around when Elijah stopped at the entrance.

"This is sacred ground," Sophie sighed, "which means vampires have to be invited in. But," she took another deep breath and closed her eyes, "since I'm desperate… come on in."

Elijah crossed over the threshold and fell into step beside Sophie.

"We can talk freely here."

"Then I suggest you start talking," Elijah's eyes flashed. "What did your sister want with Niklaus?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sophie shrugged. She had assumed he would have figured it out after seeing the way the witches were treated. "We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, but we haven't had much luck." Sophie turned towards the centre of the cemetery. "That is until my sister met a girl… a werewolf passing through from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection with your brother."

"What kind of connection?" Elijah's eyes narrowed.

"Apparently they spent some 'time' together." Sophie gave him a pointed look. "One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl… is pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

"That's impossible." The response was ingrained in him. Even though he knew it was very much possible, but the circumstances surrounding the conception were convoluted at best. Elijah was fairly certain this werewolf girl had not been pregnant for nearly two years.

"Nothing is impossible," Sophie rolled her eyes, "especially when it comes to your brother. Think about it… they call him the hybrid, right?" She waited until Elijah nodded to raise her voice. "Bring her out."

Elijah's head turned in the direction of the approaching footsteps. He watched as three witches appeared in a loose formation around the young woman with dark hair. She was looking around in confusion; her jaw was clenched tightly as she was ushered towards him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Elijah turned to the witches with the politest smile he could offer. "Will you give us a minute please?" He didn't wait for a response before ushering the girl into a burial vault. "Have they been holding you here against your will…?"

She dropped onto a bench and crossed her arms over her chest. "They lured me out into the bayou and grabbed me. Then they performed all these witchy tests… not that I understand how this could have happened." She motioned to her stomach. "Vampires are dead right… they can't have children!"

Two years ago he would have agreed with her instantly, but the thought of his own daughter sleeping soundly in her crib gave him pause. Vampires could not have children except during a total lunar eclipse on a solstice, but Niklaus was not a vampire. Sophie had made it seem like his brother's hybrid status was an important step in conception.

"Niklaus is… different," Elijah took a seat beside her on the bench. "Are you certain it's his?"

"I haven't been with anyone else since," Hayley met his eyes, "or for several months before."

Elijah nodded before briefly explaining his family's history to this werewolf girl. He could hear the soft fluttering of her child's heartbeat emanating from her womb. "We were unaware of my brother's nature until after we turned."

"The curse doesn't activate until you've taken a life," Hayley nodded and leaned a little closer to him.

"Indeed," Elijah nodded. Subconsciously he moved a tad closer in an effort to better hear the baby's heartbeat. "Niklaus was the result of an indiscretion of my mother… an affair she had with a werewolf. My father was infuriated by the betrayal and forced mother to cast a spell that would suppress Niklaus' werewolf side. He denied him any connection to his true self."

"Your dad sounds like a dick," Hayley muttered.

Elijah chuckled and nodded.

"I'm Hayley, by the way," she offered a wry smile. "You should probably know my name. I know yours. Your family is legendary. Your brother is a notorious psycho… who I slept with." Hayley sighed and rolled her eyes: "classic me."

"I would make excuses for his behaviour," Elijah chuckled darkly, "but there are none. One thing you should understand is that for centuries whenever we found so much as a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Here in New Orleans we were happiest of all." He forced himself to meet his eyes as he lied. Up until last year he had been happiest in this city, but now he wanted nothing more than to return to the place where his family had been reunited.

"Not long after Niklaus broke the spell that prevented him from being a hybrid," his stomach turned when he remembered the betrayal that had nearly cost Elena her life, "he defeated out father. I thought his would make him happy, but it didn't. He was angrier than ever."

Nothing had ever made his brother happy. While the rest of the family had grown closer after the birth of his own child Klaus had become angry; although Elijah suspected that had more to do with losing Elena's blood. Elijah's eyes fell to Hayley's stomach.

"I wonder if maybe this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness," Elijah murmured. "A way to save him from himself."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Sophie stepped down into the vault, "because we need your help."

"What precisely is it that you want," Elijah stood up, "and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

"We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town," Sophie placed her hands on her hips and met his eyes. "Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel know about being a vampire he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

"And as I'm sure you're aware," Elijah sighed, "my brother hates being told what to do."

"That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood?" Sophie pointed angrily to Hayley's stomach. "Convince Klaus to help us and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

"That sounds remarkably like blackmail," lightning flashed in his dark eyes. He would need to find out if it was even possible first, but for now he would go along with the witches on the chance that they had tricked Hayley into thinking it was true so they could manipulate her and his brother.

"Like I said," Sophie leaned back, "I'm desperate."

"Well," Elijah adjusted his sleeves, "I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

* * *

Elena groaned and rolled over. She made a mental note to maim whoever dared to disturb her sleep and swiped for the phone. Her anger turned to concern when she read the name flashing across the small screen.

She sat up in the empty bed and answered the phone.

"Elijah?" She peered at the clock. "It's two in the morning."

 _"Elena,"_ she could hear the regret in his voice, _"I'm sorry to wake you."_

"I'm assuming you have a good reason," Elena wiped the last of the sleep from her eyes and listened as he explained the current situation in New Orleans. "He what?" She bolted up when he got to the part about Hayley.

 _"He has gotten a werewolf pregnant,"_ Elijah reiterated.

"H-how is that even possible," Elena thought back. Was there an total eclipse during the summer solstice?

 _"The witches down here seem to think it is a result of his hybrid nature. I was looking for Kol but he is not answering his phone."_

"I think he's asleep," Elena jumped out of the bed, "his battery probably died. Why do you need Kol?"

 _"I need to know if it's true. I don't trust the witches down here they could have easily manipulated the girl's mind."_

"And Kol will know if it's possible?"

 _"Kol was a warlock before we turned. Any witch could tell me really, but I don't want this getting outside of the family."_

"I think you might need to get another witch," Elena sighed as she flashed around the mansion. "Kol's not here. I assumed he had come home and gone to bed, but there's no sign he's been here since he left this morning… yesterday morning."

 _"Damn."_

"What about Bonnie?" Elena peeked into the nursery.

 _"I don't think she would answer my call."_

"She'll answer me. Give me a minute and I'll connect the call." She placed Elijah on hold when he agreed and called Bonnie. "Hey Bon," Elena greeted. "Elijah's got a question for you."

 _"Why didn't he call me himself?"_ Bonnie grumbled.

"Didn't think you'd answer," Elena shrugged before realizing Bonnie couldn't see her.

 _"He thought right."_

Elena rolled her eyes before connecting the calls. She leaned over the crib and watched Miranda's chest rise and fall.

 _"Elijah? What's up?"_

 _"I need to know if it's possible for a hybrid to father a child."_

 _"What? What did Klaus do?"_ Bonnie sighed. The sound of shifting sheets could be heard over the phone.

 _"Evidently he has gotten a girl pregnant. The witches are trying to use the child as leverage. I would like to know if it's possible before informing Niklaus."_

"Klaus doesn't know yet?" Elena cringed when her voice came out a little louder than normal and Miranda stirred. She held her breath and waited to see if she would wake up.

 _"Not yet. I have yet to find him."_

 _"Klaus is a hybrid…"_ Bonnie hummed. They could hear her lying back against the pillows of her bed. They listened carefully as Bonnie started working through things out loud. _"We know the circumstances surrounding a vampire conception, but that's been too long ago… werewolves are different though, so if you think about it Klaus is half way between living and dead."_

 _"Is that a yes Bonnie?"_

 _"It's possible… I'd have to see the mother to know for sure. I could try and reverse the spell that we used when Miranda got sent back in time. Maybe I could make it work so that it identifies the parents by writing on their arms. I could practice it on Miranda to make sure it works."_

"That would require you being in front of her though," Elena pointed out.

 _"Which means I would need to get her out of the city,"_ Elijah sighed. _"So for now we'll assume it's true. I won't risk the child's life."_

"You wouldn't have risked the child's life anyway," Elena pointed out. She lifted Miranda when she sat up and reached for her. "Shh," Elena laid Miranda's head on her shoulder, "go back to sleep baby." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If it is true then this isn't going to be a simple fix."

 _"No, it won't be."_

"Should I pack up and bring Miranda down there? Not in the city obviously… but it sounds like you might be forced to stay away for a while."

 _"I'm going to hang up now,"_ Bonnie cut in, _"I'll pop over tomorrow night Elena and we'll try out the spell."_

 _"Don't come down here Elena,"_ Elijah waited until the phone had clicked. _"Please stay there where it's safe. If it's true we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I don't want to risk these witches learning about Miranda."_

"Okay," Elena carried Miranda back into their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, "I'll stay here where it's safe."

 _"Thank you. That's one less thing for me to worry about."_

"Go find Klaus," Elena took a pillow and laid it across Elijah's side of the bed before lying down beside Miranda. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

Klaus held the wrought iron balcony and leaned forward to watch the tourists. "Evening, Elijah," he called over his shoulder.

"Niklaus," Elijah stepped forward from the shadows and slid his hands into his pockets.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise."

"And what an entirely unsurprising welcome," Elijah clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out who's been conspiring against me." Klaus shook off Elijah's hand.

"I believe I have found that out for you," Elijah sighed.

* * *

"No," Klaus cut his hands through the air. "It's impossible."

"I said the same myself," Elijah took a deep breath.

"This is a lie," he pointed wildly to Hayley, "you are all lying." He turned in a wide circle around the vault. "Vampires cannot procreate!" He roared. _Outside of a triad of celestial events._

"But werewolves can."

Elijah nodded as Sophie explained what Bonnie had over the phone. "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Klaus turned to Hayley. A vein throbbed in his neck as he advanced on her and screamed. "You've been with someone else… admit it!"

"Hey," Hayley covered her stomach with her hand and approached him. "I have spent days being held captive in the freaking bayou because they think I'm carrying some magical miracle baby." Her eyes raked over him hotly. "Don't you think I would have fessed up it wasn't yours?"

Sophie stepped forward before they could launch into a screaming match. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy. Because of my sister's sacrifice we now control the lives of the girl and her baby. We can keep them safe or we can kill them."

Sophie waited until she was certain she had their attention. "If you don't help us take down Marcel so help me… Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

"What?" Hayley took a menacing step towards Sophie.

"Enough of this," Elijah cut in. "If you want Marcel dead. Then he is dead. I'll do it myself." _Anything to get back home._

"No," Sophie shook her head. "We can't, not yet. We have a clear plan to follow and there are rules."

Elijah sighed before turning to watch Klaus' reaction.

Klaus took a deep breath. "How dare you try to command me," he advanced on Sophie, "threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness." He spun on his heel and stormed towards the exit. "I will not hear anymore lies."

"Niklaus," Elijah cried before he could leave, "listen."

Klaus inhaled sharply and focused on Hayley's stomach. The soft fluttering of a baby's heart reached his ears. He raised his eyes to Hayley before looking back to Elijah and the witches.

"Kill her and the baby," Klaus muttered. "What do I care?" He flashed out into the night.

"Screw this," Hayley scoffed. "I'm out of here." She didn't make it three steps before she was surrounded by witches.

Elijah glared at the women present until they backed away. "Nobody touches her," he pointed to Hayley as he headed towards the entrance. "I'll fix this." He waited until Sophie nodded before flashing off after his brother.

* * *

"Niklaus," Elijah stopped in front of his brother.

"It's a trick Elijah," Klaus insisted. "You and I both know the truth about vampires and procreation."

"Keep your voice down," Elijah flashed forward and hissed. "It is not a trick. I don't trust these witches, but I did run it by another. Bonnie Bennet all but confirmed it earlier tonight, and she is working on a way to actually confirm it. This is not a trick brother," Elijah took his arm and forced him to look at him. "It's a gift. It is your chance."

"To what?" Klaus scoffed.

"To start over. Take back everything you've lost, everything that was taken from you… from us. Our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then, all that you have wanted… all that any of us have wanted was a family."

Klaus tore his arm free and turned away. "I will not be manipulated."

Elijah sped around to block his path. "They're manipulating you," he nodded, "so what? With them this girl and her child… your child… live."

"I'm going to kill every single one of them." Klaus shoved Elijah and turned away again.

Elijah shook his head before flashing to block his path once more. "And then what? Will you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

Klaus stabbed his own chest with a finger. "People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" He raked his eyes over his brother's face. "Not three years ago you would have scoffed at the absurdity of this situation… you've gone soft Elijah."

"Family is power Niklaus," Elijah bared his teeth. "Love, loyalty… that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego," he started gesturing with his hands, "before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my brother."

Elijah opened his hands and nodded to the space between them. "This is us… the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay and sort this out. I will help you and I will stand by you."

"You'll stand by me here?" Klaus shook his head. "That will go over well in Mystic Falls." He gave Elijah a pointed look. "In case you've forgotten brother you have certain obligations there that cannot be ignored."

"I have not forgotten," Elijah frowned when he thought of Elena and his little girl. His heart ached at the thought of a prolonged separation. He knew they would have to sort things out now; Elena had said she was willing to come down to New Orleans. Perhaps they would take up residence outside of the city as she had suggested. "I will be your brother and we will build a home here together."

Klaus eyed the hand Elijah had placed on his shoulder. He reached up to his brother's neck and leaned closer before whispering. "No." He exhaled before walking away.

* * *

"Something had to be done," Sophie watched Agnes pace the length of the vault. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control."

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes flushed.

"These aren't just any vampires Agnes. They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

"She can't," Elijah tempered his smirk when they jumped and leaned against the wall. "I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that you're coven has drawn his ire I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie looked him up and down before pulling a needle from her pocket and showing it to Elijah. He tilted his head when she moved to jab it into her palm.

"Ow," Hayley lifted her hand.

Elijah looked to see a drop of blood in the spot where Sophie had hurt herself.

"What the hell?" Hayley screeched.

"The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed?" Her voice lifted on the end of the sentence to make sure Elijah remembered it. "It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So anything that happens to me… happens to her, which means her life is literally in my hands."

Sophie watched as his shoulders tensed. "Klaus may not care about this child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Hayley, or worse, to get your attention, I will."

Elijah smirked at the audacity of the witch. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

"I have nothing left to lose," Sophie held out her hands palms up.

Elijah's grin fell.

"You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

"That's not a lot of time," Elijah's eyes flickered to Hayley. The longer he remained in her presence the more he came to believe it was true. Pregnant woman smelled different and Elijah had noticed during Elena's pregnancy that she smelled different from the other pregnant mothers. Beneath the smell of werewolf and the plethora of hormones he could make out the faint smell of vampire blood in her veins.

"That's the time you have."

* * *

 **Drop a review and let me know what you're thinking so far.**

 **Do you think this chapter was too long or a good length.**


	3. September 3, 2012 Part 2

**These chapters might just be the longest ones I have ever written.**

 **Alright y'all this chapter finishes off the first episode of the Originals. I absolutely love this first scene. I thought I'd give you guys some adorable Miranda before things get dark... dun dun dun... *sinister laugh*.**

 **Truth be told I am not a big fan of Hayley (Pheobe is an amazing actress, I just didn't like Hayley), but I am going to try to write her in a way that is still true to her character, but that makes me like her too... if you understand my train of thought here. o_O.**

* * *

12:30 PM

"Hey, Bon," Elena opened the mansion door. She stepped aside to let her friend enter. "How was the trip?"

"Traffic free," Bonnie chewed her cheek. "It probably won't be like that heading back to Whitmore."

"Sorry about that," Elena shrugged sheepishly. She adjusted Miranda on her hip and made a path into the library.

"Why didn't he just ask Freya?" Bonnie dropped onto the floor. She sat cross-legged and held out her hands. "Are you going to walk today?" Her voice rose half an octave as she addressed Miranda.

"Freya's gone off the grid. She'll answer if I text her ahead of time and say it's about Miranda, but only if it's actually about Miranda. She seems to know if one of her siblings has asked me to try and call her."

Elena placed the little girl on her feet and held her hands when she wobbled. "Walk to Bonnie, baby," she urged with a smile, "can you take a step to Bonnie?"

Miranda looked over her shoulder to the encouraging smile on her mother's face. Her shoulder length curls spun around her neck as she turned to look at Bonnie.

"Come on, sweetie," Bonnie made small motions with her hands. "Come see Auntie Bonnie. I haven't seen you in so long…"

Elena held her breath when Miranda held onto her hands and took a hesitant step forwards. She took another and another until she had reached as far as she could go while holding on.

"Mama," Miranda pulled on her mother's fingers.

"Go on, little miss," Elena urged. She bit down her laugh when Miranda turned around and gave her the most indignant look Elena had ever seen; her mouth had puckered into an adorable pout and her eyebrows had lowered over her dark brown eyes.

"Come on Miss Miranda," Bonnie cooed. She held her hands just out of Miranda's reach as Elena pulled her fingers free.

Miranda stood on her feet for a few seconds. She reached out tentatively for Bonnie before looking back to Elena. Miranda huffed when she realized she couldn't reach either of them and plopped down to sit on her bum.

"Not today than?" Bonnie chuckled. She reached over and scooped up Miranda who squealed when Bonnie lifted her t-shirt and blew on her tummy.

"She hasn't really started yet," Elena smiled, "I think it'll be any day though. I'll bet you anything she takes off running the second Elijah walks back through the door."

"She is definitely a daddy's girl," Bonnie sighed and sat Miranda on her knee.

"Dada?" Miranda looked around at Bonnie's statement as if expecting her father to appear. She had been looking for him all morning.

"Have you heard from him yet?" Bonnie stifled a yawn.

She was normally tense in the Original's mansion, but the absence of any Original's made her a tad more comfortable. There were very few vampires she liked with Elena and Caroline being the obvious exceptions. For the longest time she had hated the Mikaelson's on principle, but Rebekah had grown on her somewhat. And Bonnie had to admit that Elijah made Elena happy.

"Not yet," Elena shook her head. She picked up Miranda's stuffed elephant and fingered the soft, floppy ears. "I tried earlier but I couldn't reach him. I'm going to try again when you cast the spell to see if it worked."

"Ella," Miranda held out her hands. Elena passed her the stuffed toy with a soft smile.

"Here you go, baby."

"Ella?" Bonnie's eyes darted to the toy. Miranda repeated the name and hugged the elephant.

"Kol was trying to get her to say elephant last week," Elena laughed. "She managed 'ella' and now the name has kind of stuck."

Bonnie nodded and ran her finger over the pink fabric. "Isn't this the…"

"It's the toy Klaus got her when she went to the past," Elena nodded. "She took a real shine to it when she got back… her and 'Ella' are inseparable. She doesn't go anywhere without her."

"That's adorable," Bonnie smiled. She turned Miranda around. "Can I put Ella down? I need your hands for a minute."

Miranda pouted when the elephant was taken but relaxed a bit when she was set down a few inches away. Miranda was going to reach out when Bonnie took hold of her hands; she looked up at her aunt curiously and giggled when Bonnie started chanting.

Elena glanced at her wrist when a tingling sensation overtook her. It started beneath the skin and quickly rose to the surface. A series of runes formed on her skin. The first and last of which resembled an M and an R.

"What does this mean?" Elena held her arm out to Bonnie.

"Mother," Bonnie nodded. "I couldn't reverse engineer the original spell I used but I found one in my grimoire. It identifies the parents of a child, but it does it in runes. Elijah shouldn't have any problem reading that."

"How long does it last?" Elena was already pressing the button for skype.

"About ten minutes," Bonnie pretended to be hurt when Miranda pulled free and lunged for Ella. "Casting me off just like that," she cried dramatically."

Elena frowned when the call was declined. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watched Miranda with Bonnie, and took a deep breath before trying again.

* * *

"We're closed," Cami sighed without looking up from the inventory sheets. "Come back later."

"I'm afraid I'm strapped for time Camille."

"It's you again," Cami tilted her head as she looked up.

"It's me again," Elijah chuckled. "Sophie Deveraux is not here by any chance is she?"

"No," Cami shook her head. "It's just me. I must have forgotten to lock the door. Are you going to answer that?" She nodded to his pocket where a soft chiming was sounding.

Elijah pulled out the phone. A picture of Elena and Miranda flashed over the screen. His eyes darted to Camille when his thumb tapped the red button.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

Elijah blinked and shook his head. 'Girlfriend' was not the right word to describe what Elena was to him. 'Wife' was closer but inaccurate and 'lover' sounded too fleeting. The connection he had with her was deeper than that; he suspected he knew what she was to him. He had come across a few pairs over the course of his life.

"I'm sorry," Cami frowned, "are you not with her mother anymore?"

"We are still together," Elijah smiled. "I plan on spending the rest of my life with her."

"That's sweet," Cami smiled. "Not married yet though," she nodded to his hand.

"No, not yet," Elijah followed her gaze.

"If you'd like I could call Sophie for you," Cami reached for the phone under the counter.

"That won't be necessary," Elijah held out his hand, "I came to speak with you."

"I thought you were looking for Sophie?" Cami's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I just wanted to make sure she wasn't lurking in a storeroom somewhere," Elijah leaned across the bar and caught her green eyes. "You have been very kind Camille, but I cannot take the chance that you will let something slip." His pupils dilated ever so slightly as he compelled her. "When I walk out that door you are going to forget everything you know about me and my daughter. The next time we meet you will not recognize me. Do you understand?"

"How is that…"

"Do you understand?" Elijah's voice dropped as he repeated the question.

"I understand," she nodded. Cami blinked when the bell sounded over the door. She looked around the empty bar as she made her way over to flip the lock. "Must have been the wind," she murmured and returned to counting the bottles of liquor.

* * *

"I got a little worried when you didn't answer," Elena sighed in relief when Elijah's face filled the small screen on her phone.

"I'm sorry, Elena," he pushed the door to his hotel room shut. "I was occupied."

"Everything alright?" Elena looked down when she felt Miranda crawl into her lap.

"It's getting better," he glanced towards the balcony when he heard a slight movement.

"Elena," Bonnie caught her friends attention.

"Right," she nodded once. "Quickly before it fades and I forget… check your wrists."

Elijah pulled up his sleeves to reveal the word 'father' spelt out in runes. "Is that what that tingling was?"

"Yes," Bonnie poked her head into the screen. "It's worked than?" She smiled when Elijah nodded. "Now the only question is can I do it to a child in utero?"

"Hopefully we will find out soon," Elijah nodded. "I find myself growing more inclined to believe it."

"Why is that?" Elena lowered the phone so Miranda appeared in the picture.

"Pregnant women smell different," Elijah explained his reasoning, "I noticed during some of your appointments that you smelled different than the rest of them. This… Hayley… underneath the smell of werewolf…"

"It's the same smell I had," Elena nodded.

"Dada?" Miranda pointed to the screen.

"Hello sweetheart," Elijah felt a true smile tug the corners of his mouth. "I love you."

Miranda reached for the phone and was surprised when her hand was stopped by the screen. She tried again and huffed when her hand still didn't pass through.

"You can't reach through the screen, baby," Elena smiled and kissed the top of Miranda's head. "This isn't going to be a simple fix is it?"

"No," Elijah shook his head. "I'm afraid not… Elena… when you said you'd come down here…"

"You're not coming back are you?" Elena's head popped up.

"Niklaus would have everyone believe that he does care," Elijah sighed, "about the well-being of this child, but…"

"The family just got a little bigger," Elena finished, "and you want to ensure that baby is safe." Elena combed back Miranda's hair. "Should I start packing?"

"Not yet," Elijah shook his head. He briefly explained the situation Hayley was in. "I want to sort that out first, get her out from under their grasp and find someplace safe before you come down here."

"Alright," Elena nodded. "I'm still packing though so I'll be ready to go when you call."

"Thank you," he nodded. "I have to go now. These witches have given me a time limit. I have less than twelve hours to find Niklaus and get him to agree to their terms."

"Go," Elena nodded. She gave him a pointed look. "I'm expecting regular check-in's by the way."

"You'll get them," Elijah promised. "I'll call at least twice a day until you're back in my arms."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Elena smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too," his eyes dropped to Miranda, "both of you."

"Dada, lo…" Miranda tried to mimic their words, but she couldn't quite get the 'v' sound. Instead she blew a kiss with Elena before the call disconnected.

"That was sickeningly sweet," Bonnie pretended to gag. She stopped when she caught Elena's eye roll. "You really do love him don't you?"

"I really do," Elena hugged Miranda when she started to cry.

"Elena…" Bonnie leaned back on her hands and watched her friend comfort her crying child. "There's something you should know."

"It's okay Miranda. We'll talk to daddy again soon," Elena murmured. She lifted her inquisitive eyes to Bonnie when Miranda's loud cries had been reduced to whimpers.

"I've been doing some research… communing with the spirits and what not," she waved her hand, "since Miranda was conceived."

"Yeah," Elena nodded quickly. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Bonnie shook her head quickly when she heard the panic in Elena's voice. "Nothing's wrong… your baby's fine. I just found out a little more about her conception. Vampires don't gain fertility with just anyone, Elena."

"Are you about to tell me this is a doppelganger thing?" Elena sighed.

"No," Bonnie laughed, "it's a soulmate thing."

"What?" Elena's eyes widened.

"It's part of the reason I put up with him," Bonnie sighed. "He's your soulmate. Vampires gain fertility with their soulmates during that particular triad of celestial events. From what I've learned soulmates share a strong physical and emotional connection and it can be painful for them to separate for any length of time."

"He's my soulmate?" Elena blinked slowly. It made a lot of sense she supposed. She loved Elijah with every fibre of her being. Her hand fingered the area where the ache had settled in her chest; it had been present since he'd left the night before.

"You already feel it don't you?" Bonnie tracked her movement. "The separation?"

"Yeah," Elena nodded. "I think so."

"I don't think you'll be able to stay away for too long," Bonnie shook her head. "One of you will break first… probably before it's actually safe to do so."

"You think I'm going to go down before he calls?"

"I think you'll do whatever it takes to ensure that he's safe and your family is reunited."

"I'm going to respect his request," Elena shook her head firmly. "Elijah wants me to wait until it's safe." She stood up with Miranda when she heard the child's stomach rumble. "Do you want some lunch, Bon?"

"Sure," Bonnie shrugged and followed Elena into the kitchen. "I've got to head out soon though. "I've got an afternoon class."

Elena nodded and lowered Miranda into her highchair before pulling ingredients from the fridge. She quickly prepped a salad for herself and Bonnie and half a sandwich and a glass of milk for Miranda.

"You haven't seen Kol by any chance?" Elena joined Bonnie at the table and watched Miranda eat.

"Where would I have possibly seen Kol?" Bonnie scoffed.

"I don't know," Elena sighed. "I haven't seen him since yesterday morning. I thought maybe he'd taken off for some of the local colleges… it is party week."

"I'm mildly surprised you care."

"He's my friend," Elena shrugged, "surprisingly. And Elijah's brother. I care about him… I worry about him. He's also the last Mikaelson in the mansion at the moment and I'd like to know where he is on the off chance something comes up and I need him."

"I haven't seen him," Bonnie shook her head. "I'll let you know if I do though."

* * *

Elijah was starting to feel like he was in a cliché vampire movie. Surely lurking in the shadows on balconies was considered cliché. Elena would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation with him if the situation were not so dire.

He stood firm; a silent sentinel standing guard over one of the most raucous parties in New Orleans. He shuddered at the sight of his former home. Vampires and humans alike spilled through the open doors of the Abattior where 'the blood never stops flowing and the party never ends'. He probably should have intervened when Klaus and Marcel went head to head, but he had thought it would be better to remain separate from his brother in that moment when he broke Marcel's trust.

He shook himself from his thoughts when Klaus flashed to one of Marcel's men. Klaus tore into the man's shoulder with an unnecessary show of aggression. Elijah heard his brother swallow audibly before tearing his teeth from the man's neck and dropping him. Blood dripped from his brother's mouth as he approached Marcel again.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend, which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal. Who has the power now, friend?" Klaus' voice reached the balcony as he faced off against a silent Marcel. He smiled to the assembled crowd before turning on his heel and leaving the premises.

Elijah shook his head and sighed.

* * *

"He's willing to give up everything," Elijah paced the length of the balcony.

 _"Come on, Elijah,"_ Rebekah sighed in exasperation, _"does that really surprise you?"_

"I already see it. He's spiralling. He's lashing out in blind rage." Elijah glanced over to the compound. "You know the last time I saw him like this it lasted two centuries."

 _"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will grant us all a reprieve from his insanity."_

Elijah closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He… he wanted… he could almost taste happiness Rebekah. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get the girl."

 _"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"_

"I believe it's true Rebekah. That child is a member of this family." He gripped the rail of the balcony until his knuckles turned white. "Say whatever you like about Niklaus, but I will not let anything happen to that child."

 _"How does Elena feel about this?"_

"She understands," Elijah exhaled. "I just wish there was a way to make him understand that."

 _"He'll never see reason Elijah. Nik does what he wants regardless of how it affects others. In the past 500 years I have only ever seen him listen to one person… and even then it's after a lengthy argument."_

"Perhaps I should fly her down," Elijah chuckled.

 _"I know you're joking, but that's not a bad idea."_

* * *

Marcel held a tight grip on his cell phone. His hand clenched into a fist on the table as he nearly growled into the receiver. "You find him and then you call me. Don't worry," he assured the person on the other end, "I know how to deal with Klaus."

"Is that so?" Elijah flashed in front of Marcel's table. "Please do elaborate. I would be very much interested in knowing how to deal with Klaus."

"Elijah Mikaelson," Marcel smirked. His eyes flashed with amusement and exasperation. He should have known Elijah wouldn't be too far behind his wild brother. He waved off his men when they stood and moved as if to protect him. "No, I've got this."

Elijah watched in amusement as the vampires returned to their seats. He repressed his smirk. The fact that these young vampires thought they could take him was beyond amusing. He slid into a seat across from Marcel.

"It's time we had a little chat," he breathed with a soft smile.

"If you're going to talk, talk," Marcel smirked and leaned back in his chair. "I've got things to do."

"My, my," Elijah chuckled, "you've grown quite confident over the past century, haven't you?"

"Me?" Marcel pointed to himself and smirked. "I'd say it's you and your brother who have gotten cocky, coming to my town like you own the place." His eyes raked over the expensive suit.

"We did own the place once," Elijah smiled and tapped the table. "Or have you forgotten? We were all quite happy here as I recall it, although… we never could control the witches in the French Quarter." His eyes darted around the restaurant before settling on Marcel. "How do you manage that?"

"Your brother asked me that same question," Marcel met Elijah's eyes defiantly. "I'll give you the same answer I gave him: that's my business. Everything," he held out his arms, "in the Quarter is my business. Klaus comes to town all nice and friendly, and then he starts looking down his nose at what I've done like it's a cheap imitation of one of his paintings." Marcel's smirk dropped. "Then he gets pissed off like a little bitch and bites one of my guys."

"I do apologize for my brother's behaviour," Elijah inclined his head. A small smile graced his lips. "I assume you know that bite will kill your friend in a matter of days. Of course," Elijah's eyes roamed the restaurant again with disinterest, "Niklaus' blood could cure him."

Elijah grinned internally when Marcel's head popped up. "What?" He had the young vampire's attention.

"Yes," Elijah sighed. "Apparently the blood of the hybrid will cure a werewolf bite. Quite handy when one needs leverage in negotiations."

Marcel looked over his face before leaning forward over the table. "What kind of negotiations?"

"Return the body of the witch Jane Anne. Allow her people to put her to rest."

"What do you care about the witches?" Marcel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Well," Elijah smirked, "that's my business, isn't it?"

* * *

"His time is up. What're you going to do now Sophie?" Agnes asked when the clock tolled the midnight hour.

"I'm going to do what I said I was going to do," Sophie took a deep breath and exhaled.

"What are you going to do?" Sabine leaned against the wall and watched her pace. "Are you going to kill the girl… kill yourself?"

"Klaus does not care about this child," Agnes sighed.

"I do." The witches turned towards the door to see Elijah carrying the body of Jane Anne. "And I bring you proof of my intent to help: the body of your fallen friend, which I procured, from Marcel."

"Jane Anne," Sophie breathed. She fell to the ground and ran her fingers over her sister's cheek.

"May she be granted peace," Elijah murmured. "Klaus will agree to your terms," Elijah lifted his eyes to the women. "I'll see to that myself… I just need a little more time."

"You had your time," Agnes crossed her arms. "It's passed."

"Shut up, Agnes," Sophie glared at her.

"For now," Elijah looked to each woman in turn, "I urge you to accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all." Elijah turned and started to walk away. He paused at the stairs and looked over his shoulder. "And I will help him."

* * *

Klaus took a swig from the bottle and braced his elbows on his knees. "Did I not make clear my desire to be left alone?" He stared into the depths of the bottle.

"Your words have ceased to have any impact on me," Elijah sauntered across the grass to the bench where his brother sat. "You demand to be left alone at least once a decade."

Klaus' hand closed around the neck of the bottle. He threw the bottle against the ground where it shattered into a million pieces. He jumped to his feet and shouted in a voice that would have sent Miranda into a screaming fit had they been home.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby? It will never be born… in fact Hayley is probably dead already."

Elijah closed the distance between them in an instant. His hand closed around Klaus' throat. "You will not walk away from this!" The underlying threat in Elijah's voice was perfectly clear and would have made anyone else shudder in fear.

"I'm not you Elijah… Let. Me. Go." Klaus hissed through clenched teeth.

A vein throbbed in Elijah's throat as his own voice rose. "I WILL NOT!" He couldn't remember the last time he had risen his voice. He threw his brother down against the floor before heaving him up and holding him on the ground.

"Don't make me say it again," Klaus growled.

"I won't let go. I will never let go," Elijah grunted when Klaus hurled him against the iron fence. He felt his anger rise with his body. He tore one of rods from the fence and advanced on his brother. "Even if I have to spend the rest of eternity saving you from your petulant, stubborn, vile self…" He sped forward and hit Klaus with the iron. "… if I have to beat you as father used to just to remind you of your own humanity…" he hit him again, "… to care about anything…"

Klaus caught the rod on the third swing and turned the tables on his brother. Elijah gasped as the iron came down on him. He hurled Elijah several metres away where he collided with the wall.

Elijah felt pain bloom over his body. He attempted to get up before admitting to himself that his body needed a few minutes to heal. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Klaus dropped the iron and walked towards him.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah," Klaus spat.

"Who's more pathetic?" Elijah managed to push himself up. "The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything in centuries," Klaus scoffed. "Why do you?"

"Because I have something to care about," Elijah rolled his shoulders back. "Because I failed you; I should have struck father dead the first time he laid a hand on you. I made a promise to you Niklaus: always and forever, family above all."

Klaus shook his head and laughed. He held out a hand and helped Elijah to his feet. "You're a sentimental fool, Elijah."

"Perhaps," he nodded, "but I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?" He took a seat beside Klaus on the bench.

"The bond of family blesses us with immeasurable power. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of the bond, even if it's tested." Elijah watched his brother join him from the corner of his eyes. "The bond nourishes us," he thought of Rebekah, Kol, and Elena and Miranda miles away, "without it we are nothing."

Klaus hung his head in his hands. His fingers carded through his tight curls. "This was place was our home once. Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted: power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I want to be king."

Elijah considered reminding him that he had all of those things: loyalty, family and the power that came with it. Klaus even had a chance at love, but Elijah knew any such statements would fall on deaf ears at the moment. There would be time for all of that later when their family was reunited.

"Is that what this means to you?" Elijah chose another tactic. At the very least he could coax Klaus into offering Hayley and her child protection. "A grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you?" Klaus turned to Elijah.

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what is that?"

"The unconditional love of family," Elijah stared into his brother's angry eyes.

Klaus sighed after a pregnant pause. "Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal."

* * *

Elijah was about to call Elena when he heard harsh coughing from one of the upstairs rooms. He flashed inside to see a white sheet fluttering to the ground and Hayley waving her hands frantically in an effort to dispel the dust swirling around her body. He pushed open the window and waved some of the dust out of the way.

"Are you alright?"

"Just dust," Hayley coughed. She looked around at the dark wood surrounding her. "This place is ancient."

"Yes," Elijah nodded. He took the sheet from her and folded it neatly. "It should serve our purposes well: a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter." His eyes fell to the crib. He would have to procure a new one before Elena and Miranda arrived; the toddler would have no trouble climbing out of this one.

He draped the sheet over the crib. His arm brushed Hayley's when he straightened up and turned to face her. "Right now you are an important member of this family. You need a good home," he motioned with one hand around the room."

Hayley's eyes dropped to her arm before she followed his hand and took in the room again.

"So I'm curious…" Elijah watched her take in the space. His eyes fell to her stomach as he listened to the child's heart beating. "In all this time, has anyone asked you how you feel?"

Hayley's large brown eyes turned on him. Her lips quirked up in a wry smile: "About having a miracle baby with a psychotic one-night-stand?"

Elijah tempered his smirk and instead offered her a small smile. "About being a mother," he clarified.

Hayley chewed on her lip. Her eyes fell to the crib as her hand covered the flat expanse of her stomach. "I… I was abandoned when I was born," she admitted, "and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second I turned into a wolf. So…" She heaved a sigh, "… I don't really know how I feel about this. I never really had a good mother… so I'm not sure how I feel about being one."

Elijah laid a hand on her shoulder when a few tears began to fall. "I will always protect you and your child. You have me word on that." He offered her a handkerchief.

"And the noble Elijah always keeps his word," Klaus sang as he flashed into the room.

Elijah resisted the urge to roll his eyes and faced his brother. "Is it done?"

"Yes," Klaus held his hands behind his back and stepped forward. "Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood even as he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man, Thierry, yet lives and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter." Klaus held his hands palms up and grinned. My only concern now is these impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable," Elijah slid his hands into his pockets. "They did release Hayley to me, although, they have not been entirely forthcoming. Marcel obviously has something that they need. There must be a reason they don't want him dead."

* * *

A young girl sat behind a window looking out at the French Quarter. The flame of a candle fluttered off and on with small waves of her hand.

"I assume it's all quiet out there," Marcel picked his way through the many canvases that littered the attic and leaned against the bed.

"The witches know better than to use magic," the girl stared at the candle. "They know I can sense it when they do. What about the old ones?" She finally turned to look at him. "They're dangerous. I don't want them to hurt you." She frowned up at him.

"The Originals?" Marcel took her shoulders and smiled. "Davina, as powerful as they are, they don't stand a chance."

* * *

Elijah ran a hand through his hair and checked the time on his phone. It was nearly three in the morning in Mystic Falls. He had spent so long getting Hayley settled in, and now it was too late… or rather early… to call. As much as it pained him not to hear her voice and see their faces he knew they needed sleep. They'd be back in his arms soon enough.

"Something you need to do at this hour, brother?" Klaus poured a couple glasses of bourbon.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "I was going to call Mystic Falls, but it can wait until a reasonable hour."

"About Marcel then," Klaus handed him a tumbler as he redirected the conversation.

"Right," Elijah refocused. "In addition to the secret weapon he is using to control the witches Marcel has assembled a small army of vampires. I believe, that if we work together, we can destroy them from the inside."

"And what of Rebekah?" Klaus watched him from the window. "Will she stop pouting long enough to join in the fun?"

"Rebekah has made her disinterest quite clear," Elijah sipped the amber liquid.

Klaus chuckled. "One too many times daggered and shoved in a box, I gather?" He slid his hand into his jacket pocket. "Or perhaps she doesn't share your unwavering belief that I can be saved."

"Rebekah may surprise us yet," Elijah frowned into his glass, "after all we did take the same vow."

"And her?" Klaus' eyes dropped to his own tumbler.

"She may surprise us as well."

"I hope they stay far away," Klaus drained his glass and set it on a table. He walked across the room to his brother. "In my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability," he clapped his hand on Elijah's shoulder, "one weakness that Marcel could exploit."

"And what is that?" Elijah lowered his own glass and turned to his brother. His eyes widened when a sharp sting entered his chest. The moisture seeped from his body as he met his brother's eyes and fell and groaned.

"You," Klaus whispered. He lowered Elijah to the ground. "Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. If I am going to win this war, I have to do it alone."

* * *

Elena bolted up in bed and gasped. Her hand covered her pounding heart as she peered anxiously around her bedroom. Something was wrong.

She dashed from the bed to the nursery. Within seconds she had covered the breadth of the room only to find nothing out of place. Still she carefully lifted Miranda and carried her and Ella back into her bedroom. Elena breathed a sigh of relief when the child remained asleep.

She lifted her phone to see a missed text message from Elijah. It was only two words.

09/04/2012 - 3:19 AM: Stay safe.

The growing sense that something was very wrong flooded her chest and made it hard to breath. She laid Miranda in the center of the bed before pressing the call button on her phone.

"It's me," she croaked when she got his voicemail, "I just… I need to hear your voice. Call me back as soon as you can. I have to know you're alright." She disconnected the call and dialed a second number.

"Kol," she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know where you are, or what you're doing but I need you to call me back when you get this message. Something's wrong."

* * *

 **Okay... so the current plan is to finish the next chapter for Historical Royalty and then finish the next one for Dealing With the Hybrids before I update this one again. But it all depends on the plot bunnies :).**

 **Anyway drop a review and let me know what you are thinking. Don't worry it won't be long before we get some Klaroline.**


	4. September 4, 2012 Part 1

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

11:47 AM

"Bekah?" Elena tossed the last of her clothes in the suitcase.

 _"What's going on? You sound anxious."_

Elena flashed the bags downstairs and peeked in on Miranda in her playpen. "I'm freaking out Bex," she ran her hands through her hair. "I can't get hold of Elijah, Klaus or Kol."

 _"I'm sure everything is fine. You know Nik; he's likely gone off the rails and Elijah's busy cleaning up the mess. As for Kol… well he's Kol."_

"I booked a flight to New Orleans," Elena pulled clothes out of Miranda's bureau at lightning speed.

 _"I thought you promised Elijah you'd stay away."_

"That was before," Elena cursed. The only clothes that still fit Miranda were summer ones. "He promised to call me twice a day."

 _"Like I said, he probably just got busy. Give him a little more time."_

"Bekah something is wrong," Elena sobbed. Her hand grasped her chest. "I can feel it. I'm scared Klaus has done something terrible." She didn't miss the hesitation in Rebekah's voice.

 _"Nik wouldn't do anything,"_ even as she said it she didn't believe it. _"Please keep Miranda away and safe."_

"Miranda will be safe with me," Elena felt the handle on the drawer warp beneath her hand. "If I don't hear from Elijah beforehand I'm getting on the plane."

 _"Damn it. Give me some time, alright? I'll go down there and find out what's going on."_

"You've got until the plane boards," Elena placed Miranda's bags by the door. "If you find anything out then call my cell. I'm taking Miranda into town; she needs some more clothes before we leave."

 _"Alright, call me before you get on the plane."_

"I'll send you the flight details." Elena hung up and texted the information.

* * *

Caroline adjusted her purse and rubbed her chest. An ache had settled there over the past few days and no matter what she did it would not abate. She had asked Stefan what could cause a vampire's heart to hurt. He had suggested that she was not drinking enough blood.

Caroline had doubled her blood intake, but still her heart ached. Most of the time she felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her chest; especially when she faced a certain direction.

Her thumb hovered over the call button on her phone. The desire to hear his voice was only muted by the memory of their last encounter.

 _"I will not allow anyone to manipulate me," he roared._

 _Caroline crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "By going down there you're playing directly into their hands. You're being paranoid and pushing everyone away in the process."_

 _"This witch is planning a move against me," Klaus flashed in front of her. "That cannot go unpunished."_

 _"Really?" Caroline asked drily. "Because it seems to me that I've plotted against you. Elena's plotted against you… even Elijah. Yet we live."_

 _"This is different."_

 _"How? You're pushing us away Klaus."_

 _"No," he shook his head._

 _"Yes," Caroline nodded. "You're using this as an excuse. You push away anyone who gets too close."_

 _"That's not true," he denied._

 _"It is," Caroline hissed. "You're distant with your siblings. You refuse to get to know Elena. You haven't held Miranda since she returned from the past. And now you're pushing me away."_

 _"What do you want from me Caroline?"_

 _"I want you to let someone in," she screamed. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was surprised her neighbors were not breaking down her door to find out what was going on. "I want you to stop being a paranoid sociopath. Why is it so important that people fear you? Why is it so important that you hold yourself away from everyone else?"_

 _"Fear is power, sweetheart," his eyes flashed._

 _"Family is power," Caroline spat, "loyalty and love that's power. You have all of that. If you're not careful you're going to lose it." She almost immediately regretted her harsh tone when she saw the hurt flicker in his eyes._

The ache had settled shortly after he'd left town.

Her thumb hovered over the button before she shut her eyes and threw her phone in her bag. She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to see him, but she would not be the first to make a move. After nearly a year of dancing around each other, and the occasional sexual encounter, she had given him a chance; she had thought he'd changed. She had thought he'd put aside such petty narcissistic notions. She had been wrong; and she would not be the one to break first.

Or so she thought.

"Get in."

Caroline turned her head and arched an eyebrow when Rebekah slammed on the breaks beside her place on the sidewalk.

"What?"

"I said get in," Rebekah huffed, "we're going to New Orleans."

She was about to roll her eyes when she caught the nervous twitch in Rebekah's face. Instead of pitching a fit she circled and climbed into the BMW.

"Why are we going to New Orleans?"

"Because Elena thinks something terrible has happened and we're a lot closer than she is," Rebekah steered them onto the highway. She and Caroline had both opted for a university that was conveniently located only four hours from the Big Easy. "She's going to go down herself if she doesn't hear from Elijah soon."

"I don't see why I'm being dragged on this trip," Caroline tilted her head back to see the afternoon sun.

"Because if something bad has happened it's probably Nik's fault," Rebekah's hair whipped around her face as she hit the gas, "and Nik listens to you."

"If he listened to me he wouldn't be down there in the first place," she muttered.

"Has he told you what's going on?" Rebekah launched into an explanation when she saw Caroline shake her head.

"Damn it," Caroline cursed. She yanked her hair into a messy bun. "Now I owe him a massive apology."

"Why?"

"I said he was being paranoid. And that he had no reason to go down there."

"If it helps," Rebekah sighed. "You were right about the first bit."

"I wasn't though. The witch really did have something on him," Caroline worried her bottom lip, "I said some hurtful things, Bekah."

"We're they true?" Rebekah moved into a turning lane.

"Some of it."

"Then he needed to hear it," she turned to look at Caroline. "Chances are he's heard all of it from us over the years. Hearing it from you might just make it sink in."

"Yeah," Caroline nodded. Her fingers covered her heart. The longer she stayed in the car the lighter the ache became.

"Hey," Rebekah tilted her head. "Have you heard from Kol by any chance?"

"Not since last week," Caroline shook her head. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," she sighed. "I'm sure he'll surface eventually." Her brother had a habit of vanishing for months on end. She once went nearly a decade without seeing him; though he had sent letters.

* * *

Elena pushed the stroller through the mall and adjusted the shopping bags where they hung from the back. There was a new video monitor in one bag which she had placed beneath Miranda. The other four contained new clothes for Miranda. She hadn't realized until she'd gone to pack that Miranda had outgrown her warmer clothes, and with the weather turning she would need them.

"Ella," Miranda giggled when she threw the elephant.

Elena didn't think about it. When she saw the stuffed toy become air born her hand darted out to catch it. She froze when she realized her hand had moved a little too fast to be considered human.

She turned her head slowly from side to side. A relieved sigh escaped her lips when she found nobody staring at her. She couldn't quite shake the feeling though that there were eyes on her as she pushed the stroller towards the exit.

"Mama?" Miranda reached up. Her hands opened and closed. "Mama, Ella?"

"If I give her back are you going to throw her again?" Elena leaned over and held Ella just out of reach.

Miranda laughed and wrapped her hands in Elena's hair. If she had been pulling a human's hair it definitely would have hurt, but since Elena was a vampire she barely felt it. "Ella?"

"Alright," Elena sighed. She knew it was a mistake a few minutes later when Miranda dropped Ella again. "Okie dokie, little miss," Elena bent at a human pace, "mama's going to hang on to 'Ella' for a while." She set the elephant on top of the stroller. "This is not a game to play in the mall."

"Ella?" Miranda tipped her head back when the toy disappeared from her vision. "Ella?" She called again.

"Ella's going to meet you in the car, baby," Elena soothed. She could see the tears threatening to spill.

"Dada?" Miranda wailed. "Dada? Ella?"

Elena's eyes widened as Miranda started crying. She stopped immediately and knelt in front of her daughter. Up until then Miranda had been alright, at least that's what Elena had thought. Now she wasn't so sure. She could see it in her daughters wet eyes; she missed Elijah as much as Elena did, and now that she wasn't distracted she remembered that fact.

"Shh," she pulled Miranda from the stroller and laid her head in the crook of her neck. She passed her the elephant and rubbed her back. "We're going to see dada soon." She jumped when she stood up and found a man standing beside her.

"May I be of assistance?" He smiled.

Elena frowned. She didn't like the way the man smiled. It was too tight; it didn't reach his eyes.

Miranda's sobs slowed in his presence. Elena tightened her hold on the child when she realized why. She could smell fresh blood on him. It was little more than a trickle, but she knew if she had not been taught control by Elijah the veins under her eyes would be on display; just as she knew Miranda's eyes had darkened where her face was buried in Elena's shoulder.

"I'm quite alright," Elena took short breaths. "She just misses her dad. He's out of town on business."

"Is that so?" His cold eyes flickered to the squirming child. "She seems to want down."

"She's fine," Elena stepped back when he reached out as if to touch Miranda. "Thank you for your concern…"

"Connor," he offered her his hand. "Connor Jordan."

Before Elena could lift her hand from Miranda, before she'd even had a chance to think about it, she felt a hand settle on her lower back.

"You'll have to forgive her," the newcomer smirked, "she's a complete germophobe. All new mothers are. If you'll excuse us…" he took the stroller and spun it around, "… its naptime."

Elena was going to shrug off his hand and give him a proper telling off when his soft whisper reached her ear. "His gloves are soaked in vervain. Stay with me until you're outside."

* * *

"What is going on?" Elena laid Miranda's carrier on the floor in the boarding house living room. "Who was that man?" Her hand closed around the handle and rocked the seat back and forth.

"No pleasantries?"

"Let's get one thing very clear," Elena snapped. "The only reason I followed you is because you said he was dangerous, and he would come after Miranda."

Damon nodded. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and lifted it in Elena's direction. Damon shrugged when she shook her head and replaced the cover. "I don't know for sure that he would come after her. Your kid's origin is still a well-guarded secret; as far as anyone is concerned she's completely human."

"Then why am I here?" Elena thought of her car loaded with luggage.

"I wanted to talk to you because he's clearly made you," Damon took a swig from his glass.

"He's 'made' me?" Elena tilted her head. "Last I checked I was not an international spy."

"No," Damon shook his head. He dropped into an armchair and leaned forward on his knees to watch her on the floor. "You are a vampire… a vampire with a kid and he is a vampire hunter."

Elena froze. Her fingers took a death grip on the handle of the stroller. "How do you know that?"

"He 'outed' Tyler," Damon muttered. "Tyler warned us about him and his vervain soaked gloves. When I saw him talking to you I intervened."

"He wouldn't have done anything in a mall full of humans," Elena reasoned. She didn't want to believe that Damon had actually helped her; she didn't want to believe that she had needed his help.

"He shot Tyler in front of Carol," Damon snickered. "I've seen hunters before Elena, but this one's the real deal and he seems to have no sense of morality. Anyone else would have waited until they could get Tyler alone. He's strong, fast, and smart. He's been in town a week and made it his mission to kill every vampire he can find."

"I owe you a thank you, then," Elena nodded.

"How about a hug?"

"Don't push your luck," she warned.

Elena crossed her legs and reached for her phone. There were no missed calls or text messages. If she didn't know any better she might have thought the Original's had abandoned her; that wasn't the case though. She knew they would never do that. Klaus maybe, but not his siblings; she had a feeling she knew the reason Elijah was not calling her back.

"How strong?" Her stomach quivered.

"Strong enough that Tyler was unable to fight him off," Damon downed the last of the bourbon. "Before Tyler left here he said the only reason he got away was because of Kol."

"Kol?" Elena's head snapped up.

"Yeah," Damon shrugged. "Apparently he happened upon them and offered his assistance. Didn't he tell you? Aren't the two of you tight?"

Elena trembled as she tapped a button on her phone. Concern flashed in her eyes when she reached his voicemail again.

Damon was being sarcastic, she knew that, but this was not like Kol. Damon was right; she and Kol were 'tight'.

Elijah had been right as well: Kol would have been at her side in a heartbeat if she needed him. Somehow the pair had become close; Kol was her brother as much as he was Elijah's.

She tried again and got voicemail. "When was this?"

"A few days ago," Damon shrugged.

"Do you know where this _hunter_ has set up camp?" Elena rocked Miranda when she started to stir.

"Yes," he flashed across the room and filled his glass again, "he's got a trailer parked deep in the woods; it's past the falls. Why? You're not thinking of going after him?"

"Kol's missing," Elena stood up as if that answered it.

"Then cut your losses," Damon sneered. "Who cares what happens to him? He's a homicidal maniac."

"He's no worse than you," Elena glared.

"Should I bother asking what's going on?" Stefan shut the front door and stepped down into the living room.

"I'm leaving town," Elena turned on her heel. "I was set to leave in a few hours," she checked her phone.

"Like I said," Damon downed a glass of bourbon, "cut your losses and go."

"I'm not going to abandon him," Elena flexed her fingers, "he's family. I don't turn my back on family. I can't go out there with her though." Her eyes darted to the carrier.

"We're talking about the hunter," Stefan nodded. "And he has Jeremy? Why would he have Jeremy?"

"He doesn't have Jeremy," Elena bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. "He has Kol… I think he has Kol."

"Maybe Kol skipped town," Damon suggested.

"He might be impulsive," Elena tapped her foot, "but he always comes when I call. He's like me… he doesn't abandon family… even when he should. He always comes back."

Elena watched Miranda sleep for a moment before turning to Stefan. "Will you watch her?"

"I thought you hated us?" Damon leaned against the fire.

"I don't hate you, Damon," Elena glanced over her shoulder, "but I don't trust you."

"And you trust me?" Stefan's eyes widened.

"More than your brother," Elena nodded, "which isn't saying much, but…" she thought of the empty mansion. Everyone she would have trusted with Miranda's safety was either AWOL, in another state at school, or dealing with a supernatural problem. "I'm out of options. Will you watch her?"

Stefan nodded once. He took the stuffed elephant when Elena pulled it from her oversized purse on the couch.

"She should be out until I get back, but if not this is 'Ella'," Elena lifted out a few more items, "this is her favorite pacifier, and her sippy cup. There are a few more things in the bag, but you shouldn't need any of it."

Elena paused by the door and spun on her heel. "Stefan."

"Yeah," he eyed the paraphernalia in his hands.

"If anything happens to my daughter I'll kill you," her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Understood," he nodded.

"One more thing," Elena pressed her lips into a line and swallowed a tear. "If for some reason I don't come back in two hours I want you to take her to Jeremy in California."

* * *

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Caroline followed Rebekah into the seedy bar. The ache in her chest had eased exponentially upon entry into the state.

"Of course," she nodded. "We are on the outskirts of the city."

"And we've stopped at a dive bar because…"

"Because it's been awhile and I can't remember the way we need to go," Rebekah admitted with a sheepish shrug.

"How long do we have until she boards the plane?" Caroline pulled out her cell phone.

"The flight leaves in three hours," Rebekah said. Her eyes roamed over the bar.

Caroline felt her throat constrict. She hadn't fed since Rebekah snagged her up from the campus. She had been too busy learning about what was actually going on and trying to calm a hysterical Elena when she called.

"I'm going to slip off to the bathroom," Caroline murmured when she saw a woman head that way. "I'll meet you back here in a few minutes?"

"Sure," Rebekah nodded when she recognized the look in her eyes, "I'll just get the directions."

Rebekah approached a couple of guys at the pool table. She braced her hip against the wood and rolled her shoulders back.

"Hello, lads," her eyes sparkled, "I don't suppose you could lend a hand."

"That all depends on what you need," a dark skinned man approached. His eyes flickered to her throat faster than a human would have been able to track; unfortunately for him Rebekah was not a human.

* * *

Caroline compelled the woman to forget what had happened to her in the bathroom and leaned against the sink. She licked the blood from her lips and sighed contentedly; the fresh blood was almost enough to make her relax… almost.

She bolted up right when a piercing scream echoed in the adjoining room. She flashed out of the restroom to find the woman she had fed on lying at Rebekah's feet. The brunette was not alone. Caroline counted six dead vampires scattered across the bar.

"Really, Bekah?" She sighed with her hands on her hips.

"They were rather handsy," Rebekah shrugged.

"And the girl?"

"I worked up an appetite." Rebekah grinned.

"Did you at least get the directions?" Caroline shook her head. She supposed it could have been worse. She could have been looking at a bar full of dead humans.

"Of course," Rebekah nodded. She kicked aside a broken pool stick and motioned for Caroline to follow her back to the car.

* * *

Elena paused at the top of the falls. She could just see the concealed tracks through the trees leading to the camping trailer.

"Who's there?" She called over her shoulder immediately adopting the persona of a scared human girl lost in the woods. She shifted back into the tense position she had been in before when he stepped through the trees. "What are you doing here?"

"Damon called," Tyler crouched and followed her gaze to the trailer, "he said you were doing something stupid. This guy is dangerous Elena."

"Then why did you come?" She watched him through the corner of her eyes. She could just make out the pained moans coming from the trailer.

"I don't like being in someone's debt," Tyler growled, "least of all an Original's."

"You came to help?"

"Assuming that is Kol…" Tyler nodded to where he could hear the moans, "… then yes. I'm here to help you."

Elena checked the time on her phone. She had half an hour to get back to the boarding house. Locating the trailer had proven harder than she had initially thought.

"You got a plan?"

Elena startled when he spoke up a few minutes later. She had almost forgotten he was there. "Barge in and get him out."

"Let's make sure he's gone first," Tyler followed her down the slope. They flashed from tree to tree before he grabbed her elbow. "Trip wire," he nodded to her foot.

"Thanks," Elena murmured when she saw the trap. "We need to be careful… there could be more."

"Elena wait," Tyler pulled her back behind a massive tree. He stopped when he knew they were well hidden and listened to the approaching truck. "Does he know what you are?"

She shook her head when the car was thrown in park. "He suspected," she whispered, "but he didn't get time to confirm it."

"Are you positive it's Kol in there?" Tyler peered around the tree. He could see Connor unloading some supplies which he carried inside the trailer. The sound of voices reached them.

 _"Not doing so well now, are you?"_ It was Connor. They heard a low groan as he landed a blow. _"Let's see if this manages to kill you."_

 _"You have no idea what I am, do you? How long have you been doing this? You can't have much experience."_

Elena rolled her eyes. "I am now," she sighed. It would be just like Kol to bait a hunter. She took solace in the knowledge that he couldn't actually die. The raspy quality of his voice did give her pause though.

"What are the odds you'd stay out of the way while I go in?"

"Do you really think you could handle this guy alone? Don't get all macho on me Tyler; according to Damon that guy nearly killed you."

Tyler shook his head. "How about this," he rocked back on his heels. "I'll cause a distraction and get him out of the trailer, and you get Kol."

"He'll kill you," Elena frowned.

"Only if he can catch me."

They argued about it for a few more minutes until Elena heard the door of the trailer open and close again. She poked her head around the tree to see Connor placing a flat square in front of the door before he circled around the side. She didn't have time to stop Tyler from flashing around to stand behind him.

"Hi."

The next thing she knew Tyler was running through the forest with the hunter on his heels.

"Stupid… idiot… hybrids," she muttered.

Elena kept one ear on the crashing footsteps to her left while her eyes were glued to the ground. She stepped over a couple of trip wires and paused outside the door to examine the square. She bent over and inspected it to find what appeared to be a spring mechanism and nails encased in a green liquid which she could only assume was vervain.

She looked everywhere but she didn't see any wires leading to the trailer. She came to the conclusion that she would be fine as long as she didn't step on it she reached for the door.

"Kol," her hand closed over the handle and pulled. His warning came just in time to save her a wooden bullet.

"Careful, darling," he rasped when she jumped inside, "this guy's more paranoid than Nik."

"Nobody is more paranoid than Klaus," Elena stood in front of him. "You don't look so good."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kol gasped, "I look ravishing." His teeth chattered as he spoke.

"You look dead," she hissed when her hands were burnt by the chains. "I'm going to have to compel a lot of people to get you on a plane like this."

"Are we going somewhere?" Kol smirked while she located the key. "Are you leaving my brother and running away with me?"

"You wish," Elena rolled her eyes. She tore off her cardigan and used it to protect her hands.

"Nah," Kol groaned when she caught him, "you're really not my type."

"And what is your type Kol?" Elena half dragged him from the trailer. She thanked her lucky stars when they both managed to land clear of the pad.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out," he laughed.

"Can you run?" Elena shifted his weight. If she had still been human she would have been panting from exertion.

Kol took a deep breath and straightened up. He stumbled into a tree a second later.

"So yes," Elena resisted the urge to laugh, "You're just not very co-ordinated. Give me your hand and follow me." She paused before taking off. "Tyler!" She called off to the left. "I've got him."

She pulled Kol with her a second later. Within moments they were outside of the Salvatore boarding house.

"I was just about to book a flight," Stefan stepped out onto the porch. His eyes widened when Kol braced his hands on the rail and retched into the flowers. "What did that hunter do to you?"

"Werewolf venom," Kol wiped the back of his mouth with his hand. "Must have harvested it on the full moon."

"Or he captured a hybrid," Damon crossed his arms and leaned against the door. His eyes cast down when a tiny body plopped by his feet.

"Mama," Miranda spun around and lowered herself over the threshold so she could crawl across the deck. "'ol." She reached for Kol when Elena picked her up.

"Hello, bunny," he kissed the top of her head. "We're you babysitting the Salvatores?"

"You know she was," Elena bounced Miranda. She nodded when Stefan handed her the baby bag and she could see Ella sticking out of the top. "Thank you."

"It was the very least I could do," Stefan slid his hands in his pockets. "You'll be heading off to California now."

Elena didn't answer. She took Miranda's car seat and refastened it in the car before climbing into the driver's seat. They were on the highway to Richmond when Kol broke the silence.

"California?"

Elena looked at him through the corner of her eyes. His head was tipped back against the seat and a layer of sweat was clinging to his brow. "Are we visiting your brother, darling?"

"We're not going to California," Elena reached into the backseat and gave Miranda her pacifier, "we're going to New Orleans."

* * *

Rebekah stretched up to see her reflection in the rear mirror. She licked her fingers and rubbed off the blood stain on her cheekbone.

"She's getting on the plane in twenty minutes," Caroline read the time on the dash. "We're unlikely to stop her now."

"I know," Rebekah nodded. "Elijah's the only one who could. I'm going to try him again before we get there." She picked up her phone and pressed redial she lifted the device to her ear when she turned into the long driveway.

Caroline cursed when she heard the outgoing message. She saw Rebekah bite her lip as she tossed the car in park.

"Elijah," she kicked open her car door, "if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get me back in this city, then well done, I'm here. You should also know that it's backfired: Elena will be arriving in less than four hours with your child if she doesn't hear from you in the next ten minutes."

Caroline followed her as she stomped up the stairs.

"Now pick up your phone before I kick your bloody door in." Rebekah ended the call and pushed open the front door.

"What happened to kicking?" Caroline arched an eyebrow.

"These are new shoes."

* * *

 **Drop a review and let me know your thoughts.**

 **The next chapter picks up with the second episode of the Originals. Not as much time has passed though as it did in the show. Chalk that up to Elena being young and** **naive** **(that's not the right word). Where Rebekah would have let Elijah handle things alone for a while Elena knows something is wrong.**


	5. September 4, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO**

 **Connor may pop over to cause some havoc. You just know he's curious now. He had in his possession a vampire that couldn't be killed.**

* * *

11:59 PM

"This is how I keep my guys happy: the occasional all you can eat buffet." Marcel spread his hands and grinned. "The nightwalkers love it. I've got 'em working hard, trying to earn one of these daylight rings. They deserve to blow off a little steam. My day-walkers, the trusted few," he nodded to a couple of vampires on the outskirts of the crowd, "they just like the party."

Klaus held the railing and leaned over to examine the chaos in the courtyard of his former home. Terror filled screams reached his ears as several dozen vampires fed on the humans who had been foolish enough to walk through the doors. His eyes lighted on the crest engraved into one of the stone walls: an ornate 'M' and a coiled serpent.

"It is quite an operation," Klaus succeeded. "Tell me – what about the victims? Seems like a lot of graves to dig." He chuckled.

"Can't kill 'em all," Marcel explained. "Too many folks go missing, tourism drops. So, we heal them with a little vamp blood, erase their memory, and send them on their way." Marcel shrugged with a smug grin. "No muss, no fuss."

"I'm impressed."

"Nothing I didn't learn from you back in the day," Marcel smirked. He turned when a vampire approached them from the stairs. "Sup Thierry?"

Thierry adjusted the flat cap on his head. "Six of our guys were killed in a bar outside the Quarter… nightwalkers," his voice was hushed, "no one saw who."

* * *

Hayley held her breath. Someone was outside the house… no scratch that… someone was inside the house. She didn't know her former one night stand that well, but she was fairly certain he wasn't prancing around in stilettos. She snatched up an iron fire poker and warily walked down the stairs.

"Who the hell are you?" Hayley's knuckles turned white. She paused halfway down the stairs and leveled the blonds with a glare.

"Oh," Rebekah acknowledged Hayley with a curt nod, "you must be the maid. Our bags are in the car…" she spared Hayley's blouse a disdainful glare, "… get them will you?"

"Hello," Hayley returned Rebekah's glare with a wry smile, "not the maid."

"What?" Rebekah peered into the rooms off the entry.

"Rebekah," Caroline's eyes fell to Hayley's stomach where she could hear a steady heartbeat.

"Oh," realization dawned on Rebekah's face, "you're that werewolf girl my brother knocked up." She smirked as her eyes fell to Hayley's stomach. "I was expecting some sort of miracle baby bump," she tilted her head and shook her hair back. "Guess you're not showing yet."

"You have your brother's manners," Hayley crossed her arms. She leaned her hip against the rail of the stairs.

Caroline breathed quiet enough so Hayley wouldn't hear. "You're familiar with vampire pregnancies, Bekah."

"Just because I am doesn't mean she is," Rebekah smiled tightly. She was 98% sure Elijah had not mentioned the fact that he had a child of his own to Hayley; she was 100% Nik hadn't brought it up either.

Rebekah lifted her voice back to a werewolf friendly volume. "I've got his temper too, so watch it. Where's Elijah?" She flashed to stand in front of Hayley. "We're on a time limit here."

"Beat's me," Hayley shrugged and walked around Rebekah down the stairs. "He's long gone."

"What do you mean long gone?" Caroline's eyes narrowed. If Elijah had left New Orleans he would have gone back to Mystic Falls. The fact that Elena was literally boarding a plane as they spoke told her Elijah had not left… at least not of his own volition.

"Well," Hayley's eyes shifted from one vampire to the next, "one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into – he was actually being quite poetic about how we're family now – and then Klaus told me he bailed." She kept her weary eyes on them. "Guess that's what I get for trusting a vampire."

Somewhere in the back of her mind Caroline wondered how long ago those bad decisions had been made. Hayley had to be at least 5 weeks along; that's when they had all been able to hear Miranda's heartbeat. That was before she and Klaus had started up their flirty back and forth that finally led her to give him a chance. She'd been pretty upset when he cancelled their date to come down here, but she had to admit it was for a good reason; even if he hadn't realized it at the time.

Rebekah mirrored Hayley's stance. She heaved an exasperated sigh. "Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn't break his promises."

"Except the one to be home for Miranda's birthday," Caroline murmured.

"Not his fault," Rebekah breathed. Her voice lifted again for Hayley. "He doesn't break his promises. That leads me to believe that she was right and that Nik's done something dastardly and Klaus-like."

Rebekah gritted her teeth before turned to stomp through the house.

Caroline felt each of her steps reverberate up her spine.

"KLAUS," Rebekah shouted. "Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother you pathetic, backstabbing wanker!"

* * *

Elena balanced a sleeping Miranda in her arms and attempted to fasten her seat belt. She nodded gratefully when Kol reached over and snapped the buckle in place. "You okay?" She asked when she felt the heat radiating from his hands.

"I'll be fine," he blinked slowly and fastened his own seatbelt. "I can handle a little fever."

"Little?" Elena tilted her head. "You're burning up." She frowned when she felt his brow and wiped the sweat on her jeans. "Maybe we should have driven…"

"Right," Kol snickered, "because 14 hours in a car with a delirious vampire and a screaming infant would have gone over so well."

"She moves to toddler status tomorrow," Elena ran her fingers through Miranda's curls. "Later today I guess."

"Perhaps we should talk about you," Kol panted. "What's really going on Elena? I know we're not fleeing Mystic Falls because of the hunter."

"No, we're not," she adjusted her hold when the plane started backing up. She had planned on explaining the situation in the car, but Kol had passed out. She'd had to compel every official they'd passed in the airport to get him on the plane.

"Something's wrong," she murmured.

"You mentioned that," Kol leaned back. He forced himself to focus on her heartbeat and ignore those of the seven other people on the plane. "You never got around to how you knew."

Elena took a deep breath before telling him everything Bonnie had explained to her the previous day. Her hand only eased up from rubbing her heart when she slipped the pacifier in Miranda's mouth to combat the shifting air pressure.

"You woke up in the middle of the night?" Kol sat up and turned to face her.

"More like the early hours of the morning," Elena nodded. "I just felt this stabbing pain in my heart… I'm not crazy right?"

"No," Kol shook his head, "I don't think you are. You said Elijah was trying to convince Nik to do something he didn't want to… Nik hates that. Nik also has a tendency to dagger us when we disagree with him."

"You think…"

"I think you felt it," Kol murmured. "And I think you believe that too."

Elena blinked back her tears and allowed Kol to draw her into a hug. "He shouldn't have gone down there," she hiccupped.

"From the sounds of it this Hayley would have been in hot water if he hadn't," Kol rubbed her shoulder.

"For all we know she still is," Elena cried. "Elijah never called me back. What if Klaus daggered him, and left Hayley with the witches?"

"If th-that were the case I'm c-c-certain Nik would ha-have made hi-s-s way back by now," Kol breathed. His throat burned, and he swallowed. "They're s-still down there and we will find them… af-after I get some blood." He felt his fangs elongate at the mention of the life giving liquid. "Just focus on that."

"Are you talking to me or you?" Elena straightened in her seat. Find Elijah, and find Hayley: it was a short list. "Kol?" Elena cursed under her breath when he flashed from his seat. She covered Miranda's ears when the screams started. "We should have driven…" she muttered.

Her own capillaries darkened when the rich smell reached her nose. Maybe she should have tried to stop him, but she knew she stood no chance against Kol; he was famished and hallucinating. She mourned silently for the souls on board but breathed a sigh of relief when they stopped screaming.

"Mama?" The little voice was muffled by the pacifier.

Elena lifted her hand from Miranda's ear and allowed her to sit up in her lap. The veins under her eyes were writhing as she looked around for the source of the blood she could smell.

Elena flashed to block Kol's path. Miranda squealed at the sudden movement; she twisted around to reach for her uncle when she spotted the fresh blood on his chin. Elena wasn't too concerned about the blood; Miranda was no stranger to blood, she had been known to dip her fingers into her parent's glasses whenever she could.

No, Elena wasn't concerned about the blood. She had hastened to block Kol's path because he had been making a beeline for the cockpit.

"Unless you know how to fly a plane," she held out her hand palm up, "you need to leave them alone."

"What is going on back here?" The pilot reached for Elena when his eyes landed on Kol. "Ma'am get behind me."

Elena spun on her heel and laid her hand on the man's chest. "Everything is fine," her voice dropped to a soothing octave. "The screams came from a mobile phone. You came back here and found nothing out of the ordinary. Now you're going to go back to the cockpit and finish flying us to New Orleans."

She heaved a sigh of relief when the man nodded and turned around. She slowly turned to face Kol again and relaxed when she saw the haze lift from his eyes.

"Elena," he grasped the seats, "what did I do?"

"Three passengers and two flight attendants," she angled her squirming child away from the Kol.

"'ol," Miranda twisted and reached again.

Elena approached slowly. She adjusted her stance when they hit some turbulence and tightened her hold on Miranda.

"We should have driven," Kol sighed.

"We should have driven," Elena agreed.

Kol pushed his fingers through his hair and glanced over his shoulder. "She didn't see that?"

"Judging by the way she's reaching for you," Elena murmured, "I'm going to say no. Are you lucid enough to hold her?"

"I won't attack my niece," Kol shifted the child into his arms. He sat down when Elena pushed him and pressed his head back. He could hear Elena moving the bodies towards the back of the plane.

He peered through his lashes when Miranda swiped some of the blood from his cheek and stuck her fingers in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the taste. "That's not from a bag, bunny," he bounced her on his knee and counted the beats of her heart.

Elena dropped into a seat beside Kol and reached for her bag. "You need to clean up before we land." She pulled out a package of baby wipes.

"I'm not a child, Elena," he eyed the package in her hands.

"Could have fooled me," she rolled her eyes and held his face steady as she wiped away the blood.

"Hey," he chuckled weakly.

"It's true," Elena shook her head, "Miranda was up here babysitting you. Isn't that right Miranda?" She resisted the urge to laugh when Miranda huffed as the last of the blood was wiped away.

"I'm surprised you're not livid," Kol murmured. The walls of the plane slowly morphed to stone in his peripheral vision.

"I would have been," Elena tucked the wipes into a plastic bag, "but it turns out you didn't actually kill anyone."

"That's what took you so long?" Kol blinked away the vision of the caves.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I was healing them and compelling them all to forget. Now please stay put."

"I can't promise that." Kol felt the fever taking over him again, along with the urge to speed to the back of the plane. "How long until we land?"

Elena checked her watch. "About 30 minutes."

"Break my neck," he passed her Miranda.

"What?" Elena gaped.

"Break my neck," he repeated. "I'll be down and out for at least 20."

Elena was going to argue when she saw the veins writhe beneath his eyes. If she didn't do it they were going to wind up with five vampires in transition.

"Fine." She deposited Miranda on the seat beside her, tightened her belt and kneeled on her own seat so her body blocked Miranda's view.

"Mama?" Miranda tugged on the belt. Her head popped up when she heard a soft snap.

"Right here, little miss," Elena adjusted Kol so it looked like he was sleeping and pulled Miranda back into her lap.

* * *

Klaus could have opened one door. Klaus could have simply stepped into the foyer, but that would have been very unlike him. He did have a flair for the dramatic that seemed to run in the family. The few days he had spent in New Orleans seemed to have brought his drama queen tendencies to the surface.

That's what Caroline thought when he opened two doors with a flourish and strode into the foyer with a wolfish smirk.

"Enough with the shouting." He leveled Rebekah with an amused stare. "Little sister, I should have known. And Caroline," his smirk fell slightly. "Is it just the two of you? Or should I be expecting the entirety of Mystic Falls?"

"It's just us," Caroline strode forward with her hands on her hips. Did she imagine the relief in his eyes? "For now…" From the corner of her eye she saw Hayley retreating to the stairs as Klaus ushered them into a study.

She definitely wasn't imagining it; there was something in his eyes that Caroline couldn't quite place. It flashed in the depths of his eyes as they took seats around the room.

The look quickly disappeared to be replaced by one of cocky indifference. "I assume you two had something to do with the dead vampires?"

"They were rather rude." Rebekah tilted her head and smiled. "Trying to take advantage of a poor, innocent girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter."

Klaus' eyes flickered to Caroline. "I was feeding in the restroom," she shrugged.

"We're they friends of yours?" Rebekah smiled softly with false realization. "That's right you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends," Klaus took a step towards his sister. "I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you?" Klaus smirked when the colour shifted in her cheeks. "Of course you do."

"Who's Marcel?" Caroline resisted the urge to rub the area over her heart; it had faded to a dull throb that had persisted since entering the Quarter. She felt it ease slightly when Klaus stood and took a small step towards her.

"Marcel fancies himself the King of the Quarter," Klaus felt the ache that had been persistent for several days start to fade. "He has all of these rules about killing vampires." He turned his attention back to Rebekah. "It'll be interesting to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't give a rat's ass about Marcel," Rebekah crossed her arms. Her glare would have melted ice. "Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him?"

"And he doesn't abandon _his family_ ," Caroline arched a smooth brow.

"Perhaps he's on holiday…" Klaus smiled innocently, "… or he's taking a long autumn nap upstairs." His eyes turned to Rebekah. "Go on, you're welcome to take a look around. You remember the house, as well as I do."

Rebekah jumped up as if to search the house before stopping. "I remember everything," Rebekah glared at him over her shoulder.

"He wasn't good enough for you," Klaus shrugged. He had easily followed her train of thought back to Emil.

"Nobody was ever good enough for me," Rebekah spat. "You saw to that." Her hands and jaw clenched as she spun back to glare at him. "Now where is Elijah? You've got about six minutes now before she gets on the plane."

"She's coming here?" Klaus paled. "Why would she come here? He told her to stay away from the city." He might have kept himself distant from her and his brother's child, but he also knew that if anything happened to them Elijah would sentence him to a fate worse than death.

"She's coming here because she's freaking out," Caroline crossed her legs. Her foot jiggled in the air. "Did you really not think of that when you did whatever it is that you did?"

A low growl rumbled in his throat; it was so low that Caroline and Rebekah could only just make it out. The growl was nearly masked by the sound of Klaus' phone vibrating.

"If you two will excuse me," he strode towards the door, "it appears that my night is not quite over. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

"You know," Rebekah's lips twisted in a sardonic smirk, "Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel's 'empire' piece by piece, but he didn't mention it involved the two of you drinking New Orleans dry."

"I know you don't have many friends Rebekah," he smirked, "but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets." He winked. "Marcel has somehow found a way to control all of the witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Terribly sorry if finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list."

"You can bet it's at the top of hers," Caroline saw a vein pop out in his neck. "And Rebekah has friends," she crossed the room to stand. "Something tells me they are more loyal than yours."

"Loyalty is overrated," Klaus turned and walked towards the door.

"That's right," Caroline nodded, "how could I forget? You put more stock in fear than loyalty." _What was that about apologizing?_

"Fear has been known to inspire loyalty," Klaus called over his shoulder. He paused at the door. "Before I forget: welcome home, sister."

Rebekah resisted the urge to stomp her foot. It had been a long time since she had felt the urge to throw a 'childish' tantrum, but in that moment she wanted to beat the floor and scream at her brother's retreating back; not that it would have done any good. He was likely in the Quarter by now. Instead she spun on her heel and addressed Hayley where she had taken up a perch on the stairs.

"Wolf girl," Rebekah's hands landed on her hips. "Caroline and I are going to search this house inch by inch until we find out what my evil brother has done with my good one. You," she pointed a manicured finger nail, "are helping."

"I just have one question first," Hayley climbed to her feet. She had no problem helping these vampires search for the one who had tried to help her from the start. "Who is 'she'?"

"You little eavesdropper," Rebekah stepped back. Her face displayed a mixture of admiration and annoyance. "She is Elijah's… girlfriend doesn't seem the right word. What would you say, Care?"

Hayley's eyes grew round. Elijah had made no mention of a 'girlfriend'. Shouldn't that have been something he mentioned? He'd unloaded some deep family secrets in the cemetery. Had she been imagining the chemistry? Maybe he was not as committed to this woman as Rebekah and Caroline had made him out to be. Or, the more likely scenario, he hadn't had a chance to before Klaus did something to him.

"Girlfriend is the closest term I can think of. Although really, they're practically married." Caroline rubbed her heart. It had constricted painfully when the door slammed behind Klaus. She followed Rebekah and Hayley down a spiral staircase. "Where are we going?"

"This was the old governor's mansion," Rebekah glanced back over her shoulder. "He had tons of secret rooms. I'm going to show you his favorite."

Hayley coughed and waved some dust from her face when they landed in the cellar. Her mouth popped open when she spied three coffins, covered in a layer of dust.

"You think Klaus killed him?" Hayley covered her mouth. She knew he was one of the worst beings on the planet, but she hadn't thought he would kill his own brother.

"We cannot be killed, silly girl." _At least not easily._ "That doesn't stop Nik from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical daggers." Rebekah fingered area between her breasts. "One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber."

"Klaus gets his jollies from keeping them in boxes," Caroline swallowed. It was a low blow and she knew it, but she was also brutally honest. There was little doubt in her mind that she would have said it to Klaus if he had been in front of her.

"She's right," Rebekah nodded. "He keeps us in until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah." Rebekah motioned to the shortest of the coffins. "That one's mine."

"He keeps your coffin ready and waiting?" Hayley gasped.

"Nik likes to be prepared for when we inevitably disappoint him." Rebekah cursed when she finished checking the boxes. Finn was sleeping soundly. She was relieved to find Kol's coffin empty. "Elijah's not here."

"You think he stashed him somewhere else in the house?" Caroline rubbed her arms. Goose flesh had risen on her skin.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hayley murmured weakly with her hand on her stomach.

"Welcome to the family," Rebekah smiled with false cheer. "You should have run the second you realized Elijah was gone."

"Yeah," Hayley nodded in agreement, "the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby I can't leave New Orleans. They'll kill me if I do."

"Well," Rebekah's fingers traced the edge of Finn's coffin, "knowing Nik he's probably got a coffin planned. The second you give birth you'll find yourself in a box. Believe when I say spending decades in a box sucks. I'd recommend getting out of here as soon as you break that hex."

Rebekah sighed before turning to Caroline. "I don't think Elijah's in the house. I'm going to go check around the Quarter. Do you want to come with me, or stay here with her?"

"I don't need a babysitter," Hayley grumbled.

"Great," Rebekah chirped. "I'll start the city wide search. Caroline you can go spy on Nik."

"Why am I being sent after Klaus?"

"Because he'll gleefully shove me in a box," Rebekah smirked, "but for whatever reason he won't hurt you. You've given him plenty of reasons over the last few years."

* * *

Sophie rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to work out the knot. She glared down at the table, as if it were to blame, and scrubbed the table harder. Her head popped up when she heard the door open and shut followed by the unmistakable sound of a vampire speeding through the restaurant.

She took cautious steps while listening for any further sounds from her stalker.

"Hello?" She called with a forced laugh. "Seriously Marcel? Trying to scare me? I had nothing to do with the attack on your guys."

She spun when the hanging pots rattled behind her. She walked as slowly as she could without it appearing that she was tiptoeing and grabbed a knife. She had just enough time to lift it before a blond vampire closed her fingers around Sophie's arm.

"Sophie Devereux?" She smiled as if she were speaking to an old friend. "My brother Elijah told me about you. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Rebekah," Sophie nodded. "You know we need to talk."

* * *

Rebekah strolled through the cemetery with Sophie. Her eyes roamed the burial vaults while she explained the situation as far as she knew it; she made sure to leave out the eminent arrival of Elena.

"So, if I had to guess, knowing Klaus' history, Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical object, you're a witch." Rebekah tapped her thigh. With any luck she could locate her brother before Elena arrived and intercept her; it was too late for Hayley but the witches were as of yet unaware of Miranda's existence. "Do a locator spell, locate the dagger, locate Elijah."

Sophie shook her head. "Using magic in this town is punishable by death. It's one of Marcel's rules."

"Marcel?" Rebekah scoffed. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't give me what I want? I'm a lot stronger than Marcel."

"I don't think you'll do much," she smirked. "I've been linked, so anything you do to me, you do to Hayley."

Rebekah was about to ask who before remembering that Hayley was the name of the werewolf.

"Luckily for you," Rebekah frowned, "she's carrying a miracle baby," her eyes shifted to read the names on a vault, "otherwise I'd break your neck right now." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "How did Marcel get so bloody powerful, anyway? He wasn't like this when I left."

"He has a way to tell whenever there's magic done in the Quarter. The 'how' is irrelevant."

"You want to know what's irrelevant?" Rebekah threw her hands up in the air. "A coven of witches who can't use magic. Why don't you just move?"

"We practice ancestral magic," Sophie reached out so her hand slapped a vault. "This cemetery is filled with the remains of our ancestors. Without access to them we're powerless. If we run," Sophie swallowed, "we're leaving behind our legacy, our home, our family."

"Believe me, love," Rebekah leaned against a vault, "family is overrated. Look at me. I'm back in a city that's given me nothing but heartbreak looking for a brother who's hell bent on protecting a child I don't care about." _And one that I do._

"That's hard to believe," Sophie met her hard eyes. "You're here aren't you?"

Rebekah's eyes narrowed. She was here to try and keep Elena and Miranda from walking into a war zone. She was here to find her brother. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that Sophie was right though; she did care about Hayley's child, if not for Hayley herself. There was going to be a new member of the family. Of course she couldn't let Sophie know that.

"I'm here for Elijah. The instant I find him, I'm gone." Even as she said it she knew it wasn't true; she was a sucker for family and she would stay to make sure that baby was safe. "He believed that baby would be Niklaus' redemption, and now he's missing at the hands of Klaus himself. I can't believe you were foolish enough to think he could convince Klaus to go against Marcel. Do you not know their history?"

"Klaus sired him," Sophie shrugged.

"My brother raised him," Rebekah shook her head. "He loved Marcel like a son." She sighed before telling Sophie of the day they had met Marcel. "He saw himself in the boy. Without Elijah between them all you have done is bring back two lost souls. Who knows what they'll do."

* * *

"I have to say," Klaus lifted his glass to his lips, "that this is a far cry from last night's party." He slid into the chair across from Marcel. He followed Marcel's gaze to a blond writing at the bar. "In pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's I see."

"She's," Marcel smirked and chewed over his words, "a work in progress."

"She must be special," Klaus leaned back in his chair, "here you are mooning over her when you should be having her for lunch." He caught sight of the familiar look of disapproval when the door opened to admit a young blond.

"Let's get to business first," Marcel chuckled. "The coroner called. He's got my number in case any tourists show up."

"Let me guess," Klaus stared into his glass, "dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

Marcel shrugged. "It happens." He took a sip from his drink. "Someone takes a drunken tumble… I've got two of them to deal with."

Klaus grinned wolfishly when he heard Cami gathering her things to leave. Standing he moved to block her path and nodded to the books in her hand.

"Excuse me, love," he met her weary eyes. "What's that you're studying?"

From the corner of his eye he saw Caroline's face twist. If he didn't know any better he would have said she was jealous of the attention he was showering on Camille.

"Abnormal psychology," Cami tapped the cover of the textbook.

"Abnormal psychology?" Klaus chuckled and leaned closer. He could practically smell the jealousy coming off Caroline. "Perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend here." He nodded to Marcel. "He's been a little depressed, can't keep his mind off this girl." He leaned close and whispered conspiratorially. "Now, he tells me she's a queen, fit for a king." He knew as he spoke that he was not talking about Marcel. "Should he cut his losses and move on? What's your professional opinion?"

Cami's eyes flickered from Klaus to Marcel. She had bigger problems to deal with… like that brief bout of amnesia that seemed to have centered around the guy in a suit. How had she forgotten everything he told her to? Why had it happened? And why had she remembered? She really didn't need the handsome brit acting as a wingman for his friend… but his friend was kind of cute.

"Be a nice guy," she ran her tongue over her molars, "and maybe the opportunity will present itself."

"How about later tonight?" Marcel stood and smiled. "Nine o'clock? I'll meet you right here."

Cami considered. It wasn't like her questions were pressing. "I'll take it under advisement." She stepped around Klaus.

* * *

"If I hadn't met her," Caroline's heels tapped on the cobblestones, "I'd say you have a thing for blonds."

"Jealous, love?" Klaus spun on his heel and smirked.

"We're back to 'love' now?" Caroline closed the distance until a foot remained between them.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Klaus tilted his head and took a half step forward. He leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

"I'm loyal to my friends," she tucked her hair behind her ear. She crossed her arms and saw his eyes dart to her chest. "Rebekah and Elena wanted my help. For whatever reason they think you listen to me."

"I do listen to you," he searched her eyes.

"No you don't," she shook her head. "If you listened to me none of us would have ever come to New Orleans. I suppose in a way it's a good thing you didn't."

"How do you figure that?"

"Hayley," her mouth twisted.

"You're jealous," Klaus smirked.

Caroline shook her head. Her fingers closed around her necklace as she pressed the heel of her palm over her heart. The ache had dulled to a slight throb when she'd approached him, but now it felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her chest. Her eyes flickered to the smirk on his lips; it was infuriating. She wanted to wipe it from his face.

"I am not jealous," Caroline growled. She jabbed a finger into his chest and felt a jolt travel the length of her arm.

Caroline would deny instigating what happened next, but she knew she had been the one to do it. Klaus had grabbed her hand and spun her into the brick of the alley, but Caroline had been the one to grasp the back of his neck. She was the one that pressed their mouths together in a kiss that stopped the ache in her heart and spread fire through her veins.

Klaus growled and hoisted her against the wall before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of the pain vanishing from his body.

* * *

"Hey," Elena snapped her fingers in front of his face.

Kol jerked awake and glared at her. "You're mean when you're tired." His voice was little more than a rasp.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she glanced in the rear mirror to see Miranda sound asleep in her car seat. "I need you to stay awake. You have to tell me where to go."

"Through the Quarter," he waved to a street on the left. "This will take you past witch central and out of town."

"Elijah would have been searching for a safe place," Elena lifted one hand from the wheel to rub her chest. He was nearby; she could feel it. Unfortunately the ache was persistent throughout the French Quarter; there was no variation. He could have been anywhere.

"He would have wanted somewhere outside the city," Kol rolled down his window when he felt himself nodding off. "You said he was going to bring you both down?"

"Yeah," Elena's eyes scanned the doors of the dark shops.

"We own the old governor's mansion outside of town," Kol murmured. He angled his head towards the fresh air. "Just stay on this street until you hit trees."

"Hopefully Klaus is there," Elena muttered. "You need some blood."

"You'd think I'd have had enough on the plane," Kol chuckled weakly.

"You know what I meant," Elena rolled her eyes. She ran a hand through her tussled hair.

* * *

"Hey," she called. Hayley picked up her pace when she saw the woman leaving the apothecary shop.

"Sorry, honey," Katie glanced over her shoulder, "we're closed."

"I just need one teeny, tiny little herb." Hayley gasped. "Please?"

Katie sighed. She was always a sucker for tears. "Which herb?"

Hayley bit her lip. "Crushed aconite flower." She looked up hopefully.

"Wolfsbane?" Katie leaned forward. Surely she had heard that wrong. "That's a poison. You gonna kill a wolf."

Hayley pressed her lips together. Her voice dropped to a teary whisper as she flattened her palm on her stomach. "Just a little one."

Katie followed her hand. Realization dawned on her face. She pushed open the door and stepped inside. She returned a second later with a slim phial in her hand.

"Cut it with jimson weed," she passed the phial to Hayley. "A few drops in some hot tea…" her eyes fell to Hayley's stomach, "… that should do it."

Hayley pulled some bills from her pocket. She blinked when Katie refused to take it.

"It's an ugly town for wolves," Katie smiled gently. "You're doing the right thing."

Hayley nodded. She drew her sweater closed as she walked away and struggled not to cry. This was the only solution she could see. This was the way she got out of this town… so why did her stomach twist at the thought?

Katie watched her round the far corner before lifting her cell phone to her ear. "Hey, wanna gain points?" She smiled into the receiver. "Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

* * *

 **They've landed. :)**

 **Physical proximity isn't enough after a lengthy** **separation** **. The pain remains until physical contact has been made.**


	6. September 5, 2012 Part 1

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO. This chapter brings *almost* everyone back together again.**

* * *

1:34 AM

Caroline rolled her eyes at the suggestion but nodded all the same. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't curious about what was going down in the parking garage.

"Remind me again why you're not doing this?" She asked as Rebekah dropped some tequila in strategic places.

"Because," Rebekah put down the bottle and mussed up Caroline's hair, "Marcel knows me. Nik did nothing but hit on some woman in the bar," she cocked an eyebrow when Caroline's mouth twisted, "that doesn't tell me anything about what he's planning or where to find Elijah… and since the witch was less than helpful…"

"I get to play lost college girl," Caroline sighed.

"Precisely," Rebekah nodded. She wrinkled her nose and leaned a little closer to Caroline. "Why do you smell like my brother?"

Caroline blushed.

"Caroline," Rebekah gasped.

"I couldn't help it," she tore off her cardigan.

"What did you do, Care?" Rebekah added some more tequila to mask the scent of Klaus.

"Nothing," Caroline adjusted her top. She tugged down on the yellow tank until the edge of her black lace bra were visible. "We just made out…" she murmured, "…against the alley wall."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "You've really got a thing for bad guys don't you?"

"I stopped it," Caroline huffed. She held out her hands and spun. "How do I look?"

"Like a high class prostitute," Rebekah grinned. "Here," she stepped out of her shoes, "these will complete the look."

Caroline nodded. She slipped into the four inch heels while Rebekah took her flats. She was about to jump over the rail of the balcony when she looked over her shoulder.

"Could we maybe…"

"Not tell Elena you made out with the guy who did something dastardly to her baby daddy?" Rebekah tilted her head and smirked.

Caroline nodded. She was mildly impressed with how quickly Rebekah had picked up on twenty-first century slang after becoming friends with her and Elena.

"I'll tell her eventually," Caroline added. "I'm just going to wait until she's less mad."

"Technically she's not mad yet," Rebekah pointed out when Caroline landed below.

"She will be," Caroline scoffed.

She took a deep breath before flashing into the building a level above the vampires. She made sure to take stumbling steps as she paced across the concrete and jangled her keys while listening to the conversation.

 _"I hope I didn't drag you away."_

She recognized the voice of the vampire he had been drinking with. Just as she recognized the smirk in Klaus' voice; she could practically see the grin on his face.

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Marcel. We had a standing date."_

She could just see the twinkle in his eyes.

 _"You willingly left a date for me. I'm touched."_

 _"Well… you take me to the nicest places."_

Caroline heard Marcel chuckle as he stepped over the concrete of the garage. Her stumbling footsteps clicked in time with Klaus below.

Caroline's head snapped around when a door opened below. She dropped the car keys and released a drunken giggle when she used her toe to send them sliding down the ramp. She spent a moment tripping over her feet before teetering down the ramp.

She spotted them across the length of the garage. She knew they had all seen her when they lowered their voices. She watched from the corner of her eyes as two people sat up and warily watched Marcel.

"Welcome to the land of the newly dead," Marcel sang and held out his arms. He turned his head to the left. "I trust you filled them in?"

"To be honest, not much in the way of potential," the vampire with the flat cap said. Caroline couldn't help but think he was cute.

"Yeah, well," Marcel shrugged, "I just lost six night-walkers."

Caroline turned her chuckle into a drunken giggle at the last second. She felt eyes turn towards her and could practically hear Klaus voice in her head 'what are you doing, love?' She started crooning to her keys like she would have done with Miranda.

"Anyway," Marcel shook his head. "I've got holes to fill. I'll keep this really quick for you," he turned back to the people in the car. "That itch you feel? That's the need to feed coming on strong, a hunger for human blood. Drink it – you're a vampire. Don't – you die. Again. This time for good. Right here in a body bag."

Caroline picked up her keys and made her way back up the ramp. There was no sign of Elijah down there. Still she kept an ear on the scene as she made her way back up to the main level.

 _"What do you think, cute dorky girl, or gay best friend?"_

 _"Dealer's choice."_

 _"Dealer's choice, okay. Whoever picks up this coin gets to live forever. The other one dies."_

Caroline leaned against the hood of a car. Her eyes grew wide when Marcel said 'go'. Not really believing he was serious.

 _"Damn girl! I said, damn!"_

Caroline cringed at the laughter in his voice.

 _"How could you?"_

 _"Get over it Josh. It's not like I had a choice. You would've done the same thing, but you're such a little –"_

Caroline blinked when the girl was cut off by an audible snap. Marcel's previously cheerful voice turned chilly.

 _"Let her die in cold storage. Got a thing about people who betray their own friends. C'mon. Let's go for a ride."_

Caroline fumbled with the keys in an attempt to unlock the car in front of her when they strode back through the garage.

"Thierry," Marcel nodded to the blond, "get that poor girl a cab. She's clearly not capable of driving."

Caroline pretended to jump when the hand landed on her back. When she spun around she could feel Klaus' eyes on her. She may or may not have dialed up the drunken flirting.

"Heya, hansom," she slurred. Her eyelids fluttered as she focused on his chest and grinned lazily. She adopted the thickest southern accent she could manage; to her own ears she sounded like a drunk southern belle.

"Having trouble, miss," Thierry chuckled when he smelt the tequila. It was coming off of her in waves.

Her hand waved around her back. "S'not my car," she pouted. "I los' my frien'… she met a fella," Caroline whispered conspiratorially.

"Why don't you come with me?" Thierry tucked her hand into his arm. "I'll get you a cab and you can find your car tomorrow."

She giggled and allowed him to steer her outside. She felt Rebekah's eyes on her when she stepped out into the cool night air.

"Such a gentlemen," Caroline giggled. She shook her head for Rebekah's benefit. "I'm no' tha' kinda girl." She shook her finger and stumbled over her heels.

"Don't worry," Thierry shook his head, "I'm just going to get you a cab."

She ran her finger over the brim of his hat. "Gay?" She tugged on the edges of his vest.

"Committed," Thierry caught her hands. He blinked when he caught an underlying scent on her fingers.

"Who's the lucky guy?" She hiccupped for good measure and pretended to pout while stretching her neck and breathing against his ear. Over his shoulder she spotted Klaus and Marcel exiting the garage with the new vampire.

 _"Give me a second,"_ Marcel motioned Klaus to the car.

Klaus nodded and ushered the new vampire, Josh, into the backseat of the parked Jeep. Caroline saw his eyes narrow when he looked her way.

"Lucky gal," Thierry settled his hands on her waist and gently pushed her back. He steadied her when she stumbled on the heels.

"You 'spect me to b'lieve," Caroline giggled, "tha' you jus' wanna help?"

"Yes, ma'am," Thierry opened the door of the cab. "What hotel are you at?"

"S' big one," Caroline blinked and leaned back against the seat of the car, "blue…" She remembered seeing one like that on the drive through town.

She offered him one last lazy grin as he gave the cab driver the address and shut her door. Caroline waited until they had rounded a couple of corners before telling the driver to stop and let her out near Rousseau's.

* * *

Rebekah deflated when she saw Caroline shake her head. She took a small step back from the edge of the balcony and looked Marcel up and down when she found him behind her.

"Rebekah Mikaelson," Marcel leaned against the rail, "come to teach me another lesson? Last time I saw you, Royal Street was burning, and you were all fleeing from your daddy."

"I thought you were dead," Rebekah frowned and crossed her arms.

"You never looked back to find out," Marcel's voice dropped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here?"

Rebekah searched his face. He had changed over the past century. His smile was still easy, but there was an edge behind it, and a more confident set to his shoulders. "I'm here for Elijah," she took a step forward and raised her eyebrows, "I think Nik has done something to him."

Marcel held up his hand when she took another step closer. "Stop right there," he shook his head, "if there is one thing I learned about you Mikaelsons, it's don't get in the middle of family feuding. Doesn't end well."

Rebekah tilted her head. Her arm swept out over the street. "Even after everything you've achieved… you're still scared of my brother."

"I'm not scared of anyone," Marcel's eyes narrowed.

"Marcel," Rebekah grasped his forearm tightly. The sweet smile she had worn slipped from her lips. "If I find out you know what's happened to Elijah, you won't have to fear Nik…" Her eyes raked over his face. "I'll kill you myself." Triumph settled in her chest when she released him and he jumped over the balcony.

* * *

"I know that face," Klaus crowed, "woman trouble." He lifted his glass in salute.

"You're a dick," Marcel hopped onto a stool at the bar beside Klaus, "you know that, right? Were you going to tell me your sister was back in town?"

"I thought it would be more fun for you to find out on your own," Klaus chuckled. He took a swig from his glass.

Marcel waved to the bartender for a drink. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Only that she's grown more insane in the last century," Klaus arched an eyebrow and shook his head. The faces of three women and a baby swam across his mind's eye.

"Or maybe that it was her who killed my guys?" Marcel lifted his glass and tilted his head.

"Doubtful," Klaus scoffed, "I can't imagine she'd be interested in the biker crowd."

Marcel shook his head and pulled out his vibrating phone.

"Yeah?"

 _"Just got a tip… someone saw a werewolf in Bienville Park."_

"Get a couple of night-walkers to run it down. Bring me back its head." He hung up the phone and tucked it back in his pocket.

"Well," Klaus grinned, "I guess that solves the mystery of the murdered riff-raff. Rebekah is in the clear."

"About that," Marcel finished his drink, "I don't have time for your family drama. You're my guest, so keep your sister in line."

Klaus shouted after his retreating back. "I'd have a better chance of draining the Mississippi with a straw."

* * *

She held the eyedropper over a steaming cup of jimson tea and counted the spots of liquid… one… two… three…

She took a shaky breath and held the cup between her hands. "Come on, Hayley," she whispered, "one upset stomach and this whole thing's over with…. Ancient history."

She took a deep breath and lifted the Styrofoam to her lips. With her eyes shut she inhaled the nauseating smell and settled a hand on her stomach. Opening her eyes she sighed and lowered the cup back to her lap.

Hayley's head snapped up when she heard a loud snap. She jumped to her feet and looked around warily. When she spun back to face the street she found a vampire in her face.

"Dumb move," he snickered, "coming into the Quarter." His hand snaked out and grabbed her elbow. "You're coming with me, wolf girl."

Hayley's fingers curled around the hot cup. "I've had it up to here with vampires," she hissed, "telling me what to do." She threw the steaming liquid in his face and backed away when he screamed in pain.

Hayley spun around with the intention of running only to find two more vampires in her path.

Hayley gasped loudly when the taller vampire's head was torn clean off. The second vampire fell to the ground. She stared at the blonds. Klaus' sister, Rebekah, had bent to wipe her hand on the decapitated vampire's jacket. The other one, Caroline, dropped the heart in her hand before repeating Rebekah's actions.

"Now," Rebekah addressed the dead vampires, "that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners."

"They're deplorable," Caroline agreed.

* * *

"This is why I told you to never leave the house," Klaus roared. He tossed the last dead vampire onto the pile in the yard. "Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan and you three nearly put it all in peril! Leave him!"

Rebekah paused where she had been approaching the first vampire who had attacked Hayley; he was still alive.

"You've done enough, don't you think?" Klaus nodded to the pile. "Leaving a trail of bodies to my front door? Like a bloody road map!"

"If we hadn't overheard them bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would have been screwed," Caroline glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Don't give us that crap about having a plan." Rebekah crossed her arms. "You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan. No one has seen you do a damn thing," her voice had risen in volume. They were lucky they didn't have neighbors. "Elijah made a deal to protect you child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self. But you obviously don't give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it?"

"I have done everything," Klaus' voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "Marcel hasn't trusted me since I arrived. He's had his vampires ingesting toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control."

"I needed a spy, someone on the inside," Klaus whispered. "I found two tourists who had been at one of his parties and killed them both. I created a Day Zero, if you will. Marcel had just lost six vampires thanks to your little spree, and he needed more recruits. I made the new one mine before he'd had so much as a drop of vervain." Klaus poured the gasoline over the bodies. "And since the only real way to a man is through his heart I also compelled Camille."

"Klaus!" Caroline crossed her arms.

"To give him a chance, love," he turned his attention to Caroline. He remembered vividly what she had done to Damon Salvatore for compelling her. "I compelled Camille to give him a chance, nothing more."

Klaus reached down and grabbed the arm of the vampire that was still alive. "I'm going to drain this one of vervain, and compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain why Marcel lost more vampires tonight."

He snapped the vampires neck and dragged the unconscious body into the house. "Are there any more questions?" He dropped the body and turned to the three woman who had stomped after him. "No? Good, because I have a question," he dropped the body and turned to glare at Hayley, "what the bloody hell were you doing in the French Quarter in the first place?"

"Answer me!" Klaus yelled when she clammed up.

"You really want to know what I was doing?" Hayley's hands clenched into fists at her sides as she approached him. "I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."

Caroline had just enough time to see the rage in his eyes before he pinned Hayley to the wall by her throat.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled. She ran at her brother and shoved him off of Hayley.

Hayley sputtered when Caroline caught her and massaged her throat.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Rebekah grasped her brother's shoulders and pinned him to the far wall. "She is pregnant!" Rebekah glanced over her shoulder. "All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it?"

Rebekah shook her head and stepped back.

"It's okay to care, Klaus," Caroline met his eyes. "It's okay to want something."

"That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he wanted for you. All we've ever wanted."

Klaus swallowed. He ran his hands through his hair and dropped to sit on the stairs. His head spun with emotions. He turned to Rebekah when she took a seat beside him.

"I gave Elijah to Marcel," he sighed.

"What?"

"Marcel was nervous." Klaus shrugged. "It's bad enough having one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so…" Klaus smirked. "I gave him a peace offering."

"You bartered Elijah?" Caroline stared at him with incredulous eyes. "Did you not think about how she would react to this?"

"I texted her from his phone," Klaus pulled a device from his pocket. "His passcode was quite easy to guess. I honestly thought she would listen when I told her to stay clear of the city."

"She didn't," Caroline stepped away from Hayley. "You better have a plan to get him back."

"I have a plan," Klaus squared his shoulders. "Gain Marcel's trust, honor Elijah's wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don't like it," Klaus pointed behind her, "there's the door. See if I care," he grumbled.

Rebekah sighed and leaned back when Klaus flashed out of the room.

"She's gonna be mad…" Caroline cringed.

* * *

Rebekah leaned against the post and stretched her legs out across the top of the stairs. She stared out into the courtyard at the pile of smoldering ashes and worried her bottom lip.

"Hey," Hayley sat cross legged on the deck, "I wanted to say thanks. I appreciate what you did in there."

"Girls have to stick together," Rebekah smiled softly.

"What is with you and Klaus?" Hayley looked back towards the house. "You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him makes it obvious. Even when you hate him you love him."

"After a thousand years it becomes impossible to quit someone," Rebekah tipped her head back and stared up at the stars. "Losing them is like losing a part of yourself."

"I don't get it," Hayley shook her head, "if you know he has Elijah why don't you just get him back yourself?"

"Because," Rebekah frowned, "if I cross Nik there is still a coffin in the basement with my name on it."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hayley whispered. She pulled a cloth from inside her sweater and unfolded it to reveal two silver daggers.

"You little thief," Rebekah breathed.

"I found them under your coffin," Hayley smirked. "If a couple of steak knives were the only things keeping you from finding Elijah, then here you go."

Rebekah smiled at Hayley when the daggers were placed in her hand. Her head snapped to the right when a pale blue hatchback crunched over the gravel and came to a stop behind her convertible.

* * *

Kol blinked quickly and straightened in his seat.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," Elena turned onto the gravel driveway. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"When did I fall asleep?" Kol rolled his neck and pulled up his sleeve. The mark that had been present from the injection had disappeared.

"When you told me which dirt road to take," Elena's eyes darted to his arm. "Guess you don't need Klaus' blood after all."

"No," Kol shook his head. "It's been a few centuries since a werewolf got the best of me," he chuckled, "I guess the fever burns through me faster now. It might have lasted longer if it had been Nik."

"He wouldn't bite you," Elena frowned.

"Want to bet?" Kol turned to face her.

"No," Elena spotted rising smoke. "Do you smell that?"

"Someone's been disposing of bodies," Kol murmured. "Perhaps Rebekah will be kind enough to fill us in?" He nodded to where she sat with a brunette on the porch.

"Yeah," Elena parked behind the BMW. She climbed out of the car. "You must be Hayley," she nodded to the brunette. Listening carefully she could hear the child's heart beat beneath the sound of crickets. "Elijah told me about you…" she walked around the car and opened the back door. "I'm Elena."

"He didn't say a thing about you," Hayley narrowed her eyes. Her gaze shifted when a man climbed out of the front seat. He looked very much like a younger Elijah.

"He would have been protecting her," Kol held the back door.

"He probably didn't have time either," Rebekah lifted the daggers and waved them, "before Klaus passed him over to his protégé turned enemy."

Elena spun around with the carrier in her hands. Miraculously the movement did not wake the sleeping child. Unfortunately Elena's shriek did.

"HE WHAT?"

"Knew she'd be pissed," Caroline stepped outside.

Miranda whimpered in the carrier.

Kol reached over and carefully removed the handle from Elena's grasp.

Elena's blood boiled as she approached them. Fire flashed in her eyes. Her knuckles turned white. "Where is he?" Her voice dropped to the harshest of whispers.

"We don't know where Elijah…"

"Not Elijah," Elena cut Rebekah off, "where's Klaus?"

Caroline pointed over her shoulder into the house. "Down the hall, second door on the right."

Elena took one look over her shoulder to ensure that Kol was alright with the baby before flashing inside.

* * *

"Klaus!" Elena threw open the double doors. The resounding bang was music to her ears.

"Morning sweetheart," Klaus glanced up from his book. "What can I do for you?" The indifferent tone was a mistake. He recognized that a moment later when the book was slapped from his hands. "That is over three hundred years old."

"You daggered him," she shrieked. Her hands rained blows over his chest. "You daggered my soulmate and gave him to your enemy!"

Klaus caught her hands and pinned them to her sides. In an instant he was on his feet and backing her into a bookshelf. His eyes flashed gold as he glared down at her.

"You should have stayed in Mystic Falls," he hissed.

Elena knew she should have been scared. One bite from Klaus would end her life. He could have killed her with a flick of his wrist; she'd seen Elijah do it. Elena should have been terrified, but all she felt was rage.

"How could I stay in Mystic Falls?" She felt the sharp sting of her fangs elongating and the veins beneath her eyes throbbing. "I came down here to find him."

"How'd you even know?" Klaus tightened his hold on her arms. "Did Caroline or Rebekah tell you?"

"I felt it you idiot," she pushed him with every ounce of her strength.

Klaus crashed into the coffee table a few feet away.

"I felt it when you stabbed him," she took deep lungful's of air. "A great stabbing pain in my heart. Where is he?" Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I don't know," Klaus jumped to his feet. "He is in the custody of Marcel, and there he will remain until this mess is sorted out."

"How long do you anticipate this mess lasting?" Elena seethed. Red blurred the edges of her vision. "Days? Weeks? Years? What was I supposed to tell my daughter? That her daddy abandoned her?"

"She wouldn't be the first child to grow up without a father," Klaus' voice dropped. He felt the beginning strains of guilt playing at his heart strings. "I never intended for him to be gone indefinitely, love."

"You never intend for anything to happen do you?" Elena spat. "Now he's going to miss her birthday," she blinked the tears away and flinched when he reached for her shoulder. "Don't…"

"Elena," he tried again.

She shifted when he took her shoulder. Three deep breaths were all it took. Three deep breaths and her hands moved at lightning speed. Three deep breaths and Klaus dropped, like a fly, with a broken neck.

She knew the action would bring her endless trouble in a few hours, but in that moment she could care. In that moment she found the sight of the unconscious hybrid oddly cathartic and calming.

* * *

"She'd been around you lot far too long," Caroline laid a hand on Miranda's back when they heard the double doors to the study crash against the walls.

Hayley climbed to her feet and eyed the little girl in the man's arms. She had his eyes.

"Hayley," Rebekah tucked the daggers under her arm, "this is my other brother Kol. And it's time you knew. This is my niece… Miranda."

"You've got a kid?" Hayley lifted her stunned gaze to Kol's face.

"She's Elijah's," Kol smiled. "I'm just the favorite uncle."

Hayley looked again as the baby turned to her with tired eyes. Elijah had dark eyes too. "Well," Hayley murmured, "it's not like you had much competition. Elena… she's her mother?"

"Shh," Kol nodded. He rubbed Miranda's back. "Go back to sleep bunny."

"How is that possible?" Hayley watched Miranda's luminous eyes drifting shut. "Is Elijah a hybrid too?" He hadn't smelled like one.

"No," Kol murmured. "During certain celestial events vampires gain the ability to have children with their soulmates."

"Soulmates?" Rebekah tuned out the screaming match underway in the house.

"Bonnie Bennet confirmed it," Kol took a seat on the porch swing. "That's how Elena knew something was wrong. I think she felt it when Elijah was daggered."

A soft snap echoed down the entry.

 _So I was definitely reading into things,_ Hayley crossed her arms and leaned against the rail. Her eyes darted to the door when Elena stepped back outside and perched on the swing beside Kol.

"Where is this Marcel?" Elena took a deep breath and focused on Rebekah.

"I'm not sure," Rebekah shook her head. "He could be anywhere in the Quarter."

"I know where he will be," Caroline stepped across the deck. "He's got a hot date tonight at nine."

"Until then," Elena pulled her little girl into her arms. "We're gonna find daddy tomorrow, baby," she kissed Miranda's head. "We'll find him." Determination rocked her to her very core.

"Elena," Rebekah leaned against the rail beside Hayley. "Did you break Klaus' neck?" She was not about to question how Elena had gotten the jump on her half-brother.

"I did," she nodded with a closed off expression.

"Then he can't hear us," Rebekah lifted the cloth from under her arm.

"Are those…?" Kol stood up and took the daggers from his sister.

"Hayley found them," she nodded to the brunette who had shifted to sit with Elena. "We can act without fear of Nik's twisted sense of justice. You know the best hiding spots in the city…"

"They'll never be found."

Rebekah watched her brother flash away before turning to Elena and Miranda. She motioned for Elena to follow her inside. "I'll show you to your room."

"No chance it's in another house," Elena cradled Miranda and followed Rebekah up the stairs with Hayley and Caroline.

"Sorry," Rebekah shook her head. "The only other house in the family's name is located in the heart of the Quarter… and it's currently filled with a hostile army."

* * *

 **Reviews are amazing. And to that guest who suggested pairing Hayley with Kol or Finn. I hadn't thought of it, but I am going to consider it now.**


	7. September 5, 2012 Part 2

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO**

* * *

4:17 PM

Miranda turned her head this way and that. Her eyes searched everywhere before she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling.

Elena caught her back before she could tumble backwards.

"Ella?" Miranda lifted her hand to her mother.

"No, baby," Elena shook her head. She poured some water over Miranda's head. "You can't play with Ella in the tub."

Miranda might have put up more of a fight, but the warm water pouring down her back was a pleasant distraction.

Elena poured a dollop of baby shampoo in her hand and sniffled when she caught sight of her lock screen. A text from Jeremy illuminated the picture of Elijah and Miranda, but it was the time that brought the tears to her eyes.

"Are you alright?"

Elena glanced over her shoulder to see Hayley standing in the open door of the bathroom; there were two entrances to the ensuite: the one in the bedroom and the one in the hall. Hayley stood in the hall.

"I'm fine," Elena took a shaky breath. She massaged the shampoo into Miranda's hair.

"You're not a very good liar," Hayley tilted her head. She walked into the room and knelt beside the tub.

"I thought I was getting better at it," Elena chuckled. "Look up, little miss."

Miranda tilted her head back to blink at Elena. Her dark eyes landed on Hayley. "Ella?" She held up her hands.

"No," Elena rinsed out the shampoo. "Mama told you already: you can't play with Ella in the tub."

"Who's Ella?" Hayley tried not to laugh at the pout on Miranda's face.

Elena nodded to the bathroom counter. "It's her stuffed elephant; they're inseparable. Klaus got it for her."

"Klaus?" Hayley gaped. "Klaus gave her her favorite toy?"

"Shocking right?" Elena felt a tear slip down her cheek.

"Mama sa'?" Miranda reached for Elena.

"Yeah, baby," Elena lifted her from the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. "Mama is a little sad today."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hayley picked up the stuffed elephant and followed Elena into the bedroom.

Elena patted Miranda dry and put on her diaper. She nodded to Hayley when Miranda reached again for Ella.

Elena bit down on her cheek and listened to Miranda babble happily. "Will you pass me that blue bag?" She dried her daughter's hair. "It's her birthday," she whispered while pulling out a pair of denim overalls covered in white and pink butterflies, and a pink long sleeve t-shirt. "She turned one year old a few minutes ago."

"He missed it," Hayley watched Elena guide Miranda's arms into the sleeves.

"He missed it," Elena nodded. She lifted the straps over Miranda's arms and fastened the overalls. "She turned a year old and he missed it."

"There's still time," Hayley passed Elena a brush. "It's her birthday all day."

Elena shook her head sadly. "He won't be here for it; if we get him back today at all it will be after Miranda is sound asleep… assuming I can get her to sleep at all."

Elena jumped when the bed bounced. Her head spun around when Kol lifted a giggling Miranda into his lap.

"I really hope you're not going to tell me we don't get to celebrate her birthday," he held her up so she braced her feet on his legs. "Do you know what today is, bunny?"

"It feels wrong celebrating without him," Elena's forehead creased.

"Elena can I give you some very unwanted advice?"

"I think you're going to do it whether I say yes or no," Elena rolled her eyes.

"You'd be right," he smirked. "You can't put life on hold when Nik gets in the way. Elijah will understand that; he's had a millennium with Nik… he knows that everything keeps moving forward. Miranda needs normalcy."

"It still feels wrong," Elena wiped a tear. "She needs her dad."

"Dada?" Miranda looked curiously around the bedroom.

"I'm new to this whole… dynamic," Hayley forced a smile, "and know nothing about being a mother, but I have to agree with Kol. Life goes on. There's no stopping it."

Elena blinked when Kol gave her a hopeful look. "I don't have anything planned," she sighed.

"Did you really think Rebekah would let you get away without celebrating?" Kol took Miranda with him when he left the room. "She and Caroline are waiting in the kitchen."

Elena eyes grew round as Kol vanished into the hall.

"Did he just steal your baby?" Hayley's eyebrows rose.

"Not an uncommon occurrence in this family," Elena sighed. "Come on," she held out her hand and helped Hayley up, "it's time to celebrate."

"You're not going to fight it?" Hayley followed Elena down the stairs.

"It's her birthday," Elena smiled sadly. "I'll celebrate again when Elijah's back." She paused at the foot of the stairs where Kol had Miranda on her feet.

She held out her hands when Miranda reached and walked bent double towards the kitchen. "Besides," Elena looked over her shoulder. "I learned a long time ago not to argue with Rebekah and Caroline."

* * *

"Not that I'm complaining," Elena ran the damp cloth over Miranda's face, "but you guys couldn't have mentioned this before I gave her a bath?"

Caroline snapped a couple of pictures with Elena's phone. "We didn't want to take the chance that you'd say no."

"Probably a good move on your part," Elena nodded. "What did you think little miss? Did you like the cupcake?"

Miranda grinned and stuck her icing covered fingers in her mouth. Her eyes sparkled when the sugar hit her tongue again.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Elena's eyes crinkled.

"Like you said, you can celebrate again," Kol tickled Miranda's toes.

Elena nodded and wiped some stray frosting from her cheek where Miranda had smeared it. "Drink your milk, Miranda," Elena passed her the purple sippy cup.

"Elena," Rebekah took a seat at the table, "are you in a reasonably good mood right now?"

"As good a mood as you can be in," Kol clarified, "considering your circumstances."

"I suppose," Elena scrutinized the siblings.

"Good," Rebekah leaned forward over the table. "I wanted to talk to you about tonight. I don't think you should go."

Elena's eyes flashed.

"Let her finish," Caroline placed her hand on Elena's arm.

"I don't think you should because you are still unknown," Rebekah tapped the table. Her eyes flickered to Miranda. "After last night it became clear that he still fears me… somewhat. I want to try myself first. The longer we can keep your connection to this family a secret the safer you'll both be."

If she and Elijah had not had Miranda Elena would have insisted on being present, but she knew Rebekah was right. It was best if the vampires of the Quarter remained unaware of her connection and if she showed up with Rebekah it would become very clear that she was involved with the Mikaelsons.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?" Elena saw the surprise in their eyes when she didn't argue. "I'm not going to play house with Klaus."

"What are you lot up to?" Klaus chose that moment to step into the spacious kitchen. "Are you having a birthday party without me?"

"You've never cared before," Elena glared over her shoulder.

"Ni'," Miranda twisted on Elena's lap. "Ni', Ni'."

"I care, love," Klaus crossed his arms. His eyes dropped to the squirming baby.

"Ni'," Miranda whined.

"What?" Klaus turned his attention to his niece.

"Up," she lifted her arms.

"I don't think your mother would be too happy with that," Klaus shook his head.

"Up?" Miranda's bottom lip started to tremble.

When neither Klaus nor Elena made a move to bend to Miranda's desire Caroline stood. She picked up Miranda and stood beside Klaus. She gave Klaus a pointed look until he sighed took Miranda.

"Happy now?" Klaus grumbled. He rolled his eyes when Miranda shoved her hands into his hair and giggled. He turned his attention to Elena. "Will you be remaining in New Orleans?"

"I'm not leaving without Elijah," Elena tossed the cloth on the table.

"Well then," Klaus untangled Miranda's fingers from his hair, "you'll be stuck with me for a while."

"I think I'd sooner have tea with a hunter than stay with you," she growled.

"May I offer an alternate solution," Kol moved to stand between them. He suspected the only reason Elena hadn't physically tried to attack Klaus again was because he was holding her daughter.

"Does it involve maiming a hybrid?" Elena smirked.

"No," Kol shook his head, "but it does involve another living situation." He waited until he was certain Elena was actually paying attention. "I've secured another place for you and Miranda if you would like." The fact that he would go with them was left unsaid.

"Where?" Klaus placed Miranda back in Caroline's arms. He couldn't shake off the guilt when he was holding her; it had been much easier before Elena and Kol had shown up in the yard.

"Esplanade Ave."

"Absolutely not," Klaus' voice made Miranda jump. "That's too close to the Quarter."

"Technically it's in the Quarter," Kol shrugged.

"You're acting like you get a say," Elena's eyes flashed.

"Because I bloody well do," Klaus roared.

Elena took a deep breath before turning to Caroline. "Take her upstairs please." She waited until she heard the door shut before pushing around Kol.

"Let's get something very, very clear," Elena advanced, "you have absolutely no say in what I do."

Rebekah placed her hand on Hayley's elbow and whispered. "Maybe you should wait upstairs…" her eyes darted from Elena to her brother. "This is likely to get physical."

"And not in the good way," Kol waggled his eyebrows.

"Kol," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

Elena continued as if she hadn't heard the exchange behind her back. "Nobody has any idea who I am. Unless Miranda is presented with blood her nature is kept secret as well."

"You're not staying in the bloody French Quarter!"

"I'm not staying with you!"

* * *

"You couldn't have mentioned this place sooner?" Elena lowered Miranda into the crib.

"I didn't know what kind of condition it was in," Kol covered her with the blanket. "I also wanted to insure there was a crib for you."

"You didn't just get this house, did you?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I purchased it in 1914. It was about a week before Nik daggered me and put me in a coffin for nearly a century."

"It must suck spending so much time in a box," Elena pulled the door halfway shut.

"It does," Kol nodded. "It's very shocking… waking up in another era."

Elena clipped the new video monitor to her hip and followed Kol down into the large kitchen. She ran her fingers over the dark countertops and accepted the blood bag Kol passed her.

"I'm sorry," Elena downed the blood. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until the blood hit her tongue. She couldn't remember stopping to drink since leaving for the mall with Miranda.

"Thanks."

"Thank you," Elena hopped up on the counter and tore into a second bag. If he hadn't broken Klaus' neck they might still be arguing in the mansion's kitchen.

"So what's the plan?"

"Wait for Rebekah's call," Elena lifted the monitor to watch Miranda sleeping. "She was right. I'm unknown in this city."

"If she doesn't find Elijah we're going to need a backstory for you," Kol crossed his arms. He knew Elena was only going to give Rebekah the one chance to find him before she started out into the city on her own. "Any ideas?"

"Stick to the truth as much as possible," Elena chewed her lip. "I'm a terrible liar, but I know the best ones are rooted in the truth. Whatever it is has to explain both Miranda and I."

"How about this?" Kol tilted his head. "You're a single mom who moved to get away from some trouble back home. We can't hide your vampirism, so if a vampire asks then you were fleeing from a hunter."

"That's good," Elena nodded. "I had vampire friends when I was human. There was an accident after Miranda was born; I couldn't bare to leave her so I transitioned. My witch friend made me a daylight ring."

"That'll work," he smiled.

"What if someone sees me with you?" Elena disposed of the plastic bags.

"I'm one of your vampire friends who offered you a place to stay until you got back on your feet," Kol grinned.

* * *

9:00 PM

Rebekah waited until the doors closed. She could see him inside. He was carrying a rather expensive bottle of wine to the table where the woman sat. Rebekah tried to remember her name, but found she couldn't. Instead she focused on the conversation.

 _"I sent everyone home for the night,"_ Marcel popped the cork and poured a glass of wine, " _I am your humble host."_

 _"Oh… okay. Extra points for flair."_

 _"And the night's just started. What made you decide to come?"_

The blonde hesitated before meeting his eyes. _"Everybody deserves a chance."_

Rebekah rolled her eyes before flashing forward. The doors swung wide as she burst inside. It was time to intimidate.

"You lied to me," she hissed loud enough for the woman to hear. "Where's my brother?"

Marcel smiled cheekily. "Hello to you too. Cami this is Rebekah… Rebekah, Cami."

Rebekah gave Cami a harsh once over. "I see you still have a thing for blonds."

"Hey…" Cami stood up. She jumped back almost immediately.

Rebekah grabbed Marcel by the throat and used her vampire speed to cross the room and pin him to the far wall beneath an oil painting.

"Tell me where Elijah is!" Her eyes flashed red.

"What the hell is going on?" Cami started across the bar towards them.

"Tell me where he is or I'll kill you!" Rebekah inhaled sharply when a memory flashed through her mind.

 _Marcel hands cupped either side of her neck as he passionately kissed her._

"No, you won't," his eyes raked over her face calmly.

Rebekah slowly backed away. A small smile graced her features as she released him. "Perhaps your right." There was a moment of silence before she disappeared and pinned Cami to the wall by her throat. _If you're going to toy with my emotions, I'll toy with yours._

"But I will kill her." Rebekah smirked when she saw the cocky expression slip from his face.

"Let her go," he held up his hand when Rebekah tightened her grip. "Let her go, Rebekah. You've won," he swallowed nervously. "I'll take you to Elijah."

Rebekah considered the seriousness of his offer before letting Cami go.

"What are you?" She gasped for air. Tears shimmered in her eyes as she grasped her throat.

Marcel carefully approached her. He gently took her shoulders and lifted her chin. "It's okay. Go home, forget all of this, and," he swallowed again, "just know that I will make it up to you."

Marcel turned to Rebekah when Cami was on the street. "If you want to see Elijah then follow me."

* * *

Marcel pushed open the door to the attic and stepped inside. He picked his way passed a couple of canvases before turning around.

Rebekah glared when she found herself barred entry. She beat on the barrier when she saw a mahogany coffin bearing an ornate 'M'.

"Invite me in," she growled.

"You gotta ask the lady of the house," Marcel turned his head. "Come on out Davina."

A young girl held her hands in front of her body as she tiptoed into view. Rebekah thought she looked like a porcelain doll with her white dress and loose hair; the very picture of childhood innocence.

Rebekah's eyes narrowed when the girl waited for Marcel to instruct her before issuing Rebekah an invitation. She strode over to Elijah's coffin the second she was able to. Her fingers closed around the lid of the casket. She closed her fingers over the dagger and started to pull.

"I wouldn't do that," Davina barked. She held out her hand forcing Rebekah to shove the dagger back into Elijah's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah glared from her place on the floor.

"Davina," she shrugged and turned to Marcel. "She's an old one isn't she?"

"Yeah," Marcel's eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. "Rebekah is an Original… which means she can't be killed."

"She doesn't seem very nice," Davina tilted her head. There was an overly innocent look on her face.

"She can be…" Marcel looked Rebekah up and down, "… but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave."

Rebekah saw something sinister flash in Davina's eyes. She had seen something similar in Elena's eyes when Dahlia had first shown up in their lives. Without moving a muscle Davina somehow managed to propel Rebekah across the room.

Pain bloomed over her back when Davina slammed her into the wall repeatedly before throwing her through the door.

* * *

Rebekah jerked awake. She blinked when she recognized the bedroom. It had been hers a century before. She met Marcel's eyes when she saw him standing at the foot of the bed.

"Welcome back," he smirked. "You were out for quite a while."

"How'd I get here?" Rebekah jumped to her feet.

"You upset Davina." Marcel grinned. "I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with."

" _Is_ this my old room?" Rebekah looked around again.

"It's mine now," Marcel stepped towards her as he spoke. He came closer and closer until he was towering over her. "Just like this town is mine. Davina is mine… and Elijah is _mine_ until I feel like giving him back." Marcel's glib expression turned deadly. "What was once yours and your brothers is now mine."

He spun and walked towards the door. Marcel paused. He held up a finger as if it were an after-thought, but Rebekah knew it had been at the forefront of his mind.

"Never touch Cami again."

* * *

"Morning, snow white," Caroline glanced up from her magazine. "Have a nice nap?"

"Caroline," Klaus sat up and rubbed his neck. "What happened? Where's Elena?"

"Well," she closed the latest fall fashion trends and tucked her feet under her on the couch. "You decided you had to prove your status as the alpha male and pinned Elena to the table… you're very lucky Elijah's not here BTW… then Kol broke your neck."

"Where are they now?" Klaus glared at her.

"Kol took her and Miranda to the other house," she flashed in front of him before he could leave. "You are going to leave her be." Caroline jabbed a finger into Klaus' chest. "She's perfectly safe with Kol. Nobody knows her… nobody knows Miranda. The witches would have to use a spell to figure out what she is, and thanks to whatever Marcel has they can't do that."

"Why are you still here, Caroline?" Klaus caught her hands. He pressed her into the wall.

Caroline balked. Why was she still there? Kol had offered her a room at his house. He had offered to fly her back to the university. She'd been presented with several ways out of New Orleans, but the thought of leaving had pulled at her heart strings. She'd barely made it to the end of the driveway before an ache had settled in her chest. She couldn't explain why she was still there.

Elena had stared at her when she'd pressed the heel of her palm into her chest. It had been an almost knowing look. Elena, surprisingly, hadn't raised an objection when Caroline had said she wanted to stay there. Caroline had been prepared to say it was for Hayley's sake, but she knew that wasn't the reason; it was however the story she was sticking to.

"I stayed for Hayley," Caroline tilted her head back. "Someone had to be here in case you went cray-cray again."

"Why the bloody hell would I attack her again?" Klaus growled. "If anything happens to those two…"

"I know, I know," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Elijah will kill you." She sped him backwards onto the couch. Caroline braced her hands on either side of his shoulders. "Think about it for a minute… is Elena really safe here with you? You said Marcel doesn't trust you."

"He's unlikely to trust Kol either."

"I'll give you that one," Caroline nodded. "He is likely to believe that Kol holds no allegiance to you though. He might not like Kol's presence in town, but he'll believe quickly that he'd not here for you… especially after you kept Kol in a box for a century."

"Where's the house Caroline?" He pinned her to the coffee table.

Her hips heated under his hands. "I'm not telling you that." Caroline flipped them.

Klaus exhaled when his back collided with the floor and Caroline straddled him. His eyes roamed the slight flush rising along her neck. "I can make you tell me."

Caroline stomach clenched tightly. Her bare shoulders scraped across the antique carpet. She gazed up at him and shook her head. "You won't," she murmured. She hooked her leg over his waist and rolled them. "You have more important things to deal with here; she didn't go through with it."

* * *

 **September 6, 2012**

* * *

Early morning light streamed through the thin white curtains. It danced over her olive skin where her arm protruded from the puffy duvet.

Klaus stood at the edge of her bed and watched her chest rise and fall evenly. His eyes lighted on the edge of a green bottle in her bag. Silently he lifted it and pulled the stopper. He frowned when he inhaled the heady smell of the wolfsbane.

"I didn't use it," Hayley murmured.

"You're awake," Klaus lowered the phial onto the side table. He turned to stare out the window.

"I could barely sleep," she grumbled and sat up. "This house is like a sauna."

A muscle ticked in his jaw. "Why not? You could have been free of all of this… free of me."

"Yeah, well…" Hayley ran her fingers through her hair. "When I was fighting off that vampire I realized something."

Klaus turned back to the bed.

"I realized that I wasn't protecting myself… I don't know why…" she sighed. "Maybe it's because my parents gave me up, or because my adoptive parents kicked me out, but… I realized when it came down to it I wouldn't let anyone hurt it." She settled her hand on her flat stomach.

Klaus shook his head and chuckled. "I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike. We're both castoffs who have learned to fight when backed into a corner."

"We're in a corner now," Hayley stared down at her stomach.

"That we are," he gently placed a hand on Hayley's shoulder. "It's time to fight… little wolf."

Klaus took a deep breath before backing away and moving towards the door.

"Hey," she called after him. "The whole thing with Marcel… Rebekah told me you two once loved each other like family. What happened?"

Klaus blinked before turning back to face her. He could hear Caroline pausing down the hall. "I made Marcel everything that he is. I treated him like a son. And when my father chased me and my family from town, we believed he was killed… we mourned him." He took a deep breath. "When I returned I found that he had not only survived, but thrived. Instead of seeking us out… instead of reuniting he chose to take everything my family had built and claim it as his own. Now he's in our home… sleeping in our beds," his voice dropped. "That 'M' stamp you see everywhere… it's not for 'Marcel' it's for 'Mikaelson'. I want everything back, even if I have to push him out to get it."

Klaus spoke over his shoulder when he left the room. "I'll have someone in to see about the air conditioning."

* * *

He flashed out of the room and down the stairs. He stopped when he received a video call from Rebekah.

"As loathe as I am to admit it," she sighed, "Nik was right. The girl… Cami is the key. He likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon you've been going on about."

"Don't stand on ceremony sister," Kol leaned against the rail.

"What is it, Bekah?" Elena came down behind him.

"It's not a what, it's a who. A girl… Davina," Rebekah tilted her head. "She can't be any more than sixteen… Kol, I've never felt power like that."

"She's a witch?"

"She's not just a witch, she's something I've never seen before." Rebekah shook her head. Her blue eyes were round. "She's beyond powerful, and now because of Nik she's got Elijah. Who knows what she's doing to him."

"Where is she?" Elena leaned over Kol's shoulder.

Rebekah stopped moving. They could see the gears turning in her head.

"I'm curious to hear that as well," Klaus appeared in the background with Caroline.

"Clever bitch," Rebekah muttered. "I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean?" Klaus approached.

"Bekah?"

"She wiped my memory," Rebekah cried. She dropped her phone onto the couch and advanced on Klaus. "Marcel possesses a weapon more powerful than an Original, and you handed Elijah over to him!"

Elena felt the blood drain from her face as Rebekah continued to scream. "How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to!" Klaus gestured wildly. "Marcel took our home!"

"Home is worthless without family," Rebekah cried. "I'm going to find Elijah… whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever it takes," Klaus nodded.

* * *

7:30 AM

"I'm sorry about all of that," Marcel entered into the attic again. He strode across the room to watch Davina drawing at an easel.

"She doesn't scare me," Davina put down her charcoal. "None of them do."

"I didn't think they would," Marcel chuckled, "but the thing is they seem to be here to stay."

Marcel turned away from where he was examining the drawing. The woman was bent over a tall chair; her long hair obscured her face. He could make out what looked like a small hand curled into the dark tresses. There were no defining features beyond long dark hair, and since the drawing was in charcoal her hair could have easily been blond or red.

"They don't belong here," Davina's voice dropped to a gravelly growl.

"You might have a hard time convincing them of that," Marcel took one final look at the drawing. "That's why I need to ask you a favor. I need you to figure out how we kill an Original."

* * *

Elena bent over the high chair to kiss Miranda's brow. She sighed and carefully pulled Miranda's small hand from her hair.

She started pulling Miranda's dark curls up. She secured the pigtails while Miranda gnawed on the fruit. Elena shook her head fondly when Miranda smeared some cereal over her lip with the spoon.

She wiped down her daughters face when she was finished with her breakfast. She had to tighten her grip when Miranda started squirming as she came back down the stairs after changing her out of her pajamas into a denim skirt, a pink t-shirt with a golden owl and tiny sandals.

"Mama," Miranda wiggled until Elena stood her up on the floor.

Elena had barely taken hold of Miranda's hands before she was being tugged across the floor towards the door. Miranda stopped at the door and reached for the stroller Kol had parked there the night before.

"You want to go for a walk, little miss?" Elena tilted her head.

Miranda patted the stroller and pointed to the door.

"Dada."

* * *

 **Drop off a review. I love getting them**


	8. September 6, 2012 Part 1

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **I don't intend for them to get Elijah back the same way they did in the show, but a lot of the buildup will be the same.**

* * *

 _August 1389_

 _I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bond strains beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day moves them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister, Rebekah, has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that I, as their eldest brother, can lead them down the correct path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

* * *

September 6, 2012

8:17 AM

Perhaps it was wrong of her to be doing this. Scratch that it was definitely wrong of her to be doing this, but she couldn't bring herself to close the journal in her lap. The fading script written in an elegant hand was providing a great insight into the minds of the family she had unwittingly entered.

It was astounding to think that he had been fighting for his brother's redemption for so long. Closing the journal and setting it aside she thought that maybe, just maybe, Rebekah was right. Perhaps Klaus was a lost cause that Elijah should have given up on centuries ago.

Hayley climbed to her feet and descended the stairs. She stepped into a bright sitting room where the siblings had lapsed into a semi-respectable conversation.

Rebekah paced in front of the window. "I still can't believe you disposed of those bodies without me."

"You know how much she loves to set things on fire," Caroline leaned against a bookshelf.

"What was I supposed to do? Leave them in the front yard to rot?" Klaus crossed his arms and smirked. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child."

"I cannot tell you how moved I am by your newfound sense of fatherly duties," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "towards the werewolf carrying her hybrid bun in her oven."

"Yes, well," Hayley spoke up, "the werewolf would like to know what the plan is."

Klaus smirked and leaned against the doorframe. "That depends on what plan you mean, love." His eyes flickered to Rebekah. "Caroline's ten year plan, my plan for world domination, or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

Rebekah smiled sweetly before throwing a pencil from the desk at her brother. She huffed when Klaus caught it before it could sink into his face.

"The plan to rescue Elijah," Hayley sighed. "You know the good brother who just missed his child's birthday. The guy you stabbed in the back. The one now in the possession of your mortal enemy."

"If we're being specific," Klaus chuckled, "I stabbed him in the front. Marcel is my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community, but a friend none-the-less. And secondly, I daggered Elijah to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place him in the custody of a nasty teenage witch I would have considered my options differently."

"The plan," Rebekah huffed, "is for Nik to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

Hayley's eyes narrowed. She could see Caroline giving the siblings an equally sceptical look as well. "That's… that's not the whole plan."

"Relax, love," Klaus waved his hand dismissively, "that's just plan A."

"And what is plan B?" Caroline straightened.

"War."

* * *

"Mama," Miranda whined.

Elena glanced down to find her daughter pulling herself up on her leg. She clung to Elena's calve and pointed towards the door. Miranda had been trying to pull her towards the front door for the last twenty minutes.

Elena reached down and adjusted one of Miranda's pigtails. She couldn't understand her child's fascination with the outside. There was a whole new house to explore; she figured Miranda would want to see everything inside before leaving.

"I know, baby," Elena sighed, "you want to go, but you need to give mama a little time to get ready."

She swallowed her laugh when Miranda fell on her bottom and crossed her arms. Elena finished packing snacks in the diaper bag when Miranda crawled towards the door.

"'ol," she shifted onto her knees, "up."

"Good morning, Miranda," Kol lifted the child over his head and kissed her cheek, "did you sleep well?"

Miranda curled one hand into his short hair and pointed towards the front door where she could now see the stroller. "Dada." She started to squirm when he walked further into the kitchen. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs wracked her tiny body.

"Shh, bunny," Kol rubbed her back and lowered her head to his chest, "it's okay." He passed Miranda to Elena when she reached out, but left a hand on her back.

"She misses him," Elena bounced on the balls of her feet to sooth Miranda.

"She's not the only one," Kol carefully examined Elena. He could just make out the dark circles under her makeup. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Did you?" Elena countered.

"I'm over a thousand years old, darling," Kol smirked, "I don't require much sleep."

"I might have slept an hour," Elena murmured. She closed her eyes and exhaled as a fresh stab of pain hit her; it was a knife to the heart. "It's getting worse Kol." Her hand fell to her chest when Miranda's sobs were reduced to sniffles.

"We're going to find him," he wrapped his arms around her back. He pressed a kiss to her head and Miranda's.

"I don't suppose you've got a plan for that," Elena sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Snoop around," Kol shrugged, "try to find where Marcel is keeping this witch. What are your plans for the day?"

"Miranda wants to go for a walk," Elena stepped back. She pulled a wipe from the bag on the kitchen counter and washed Miranda's face. "I thought I'd explore the Quarter and see what I can find."

"You need to…"

"I know," Elena tossed the bag over her shoulder, "stay out of trouble. I will. When we first got to town the pain eased a bit. I'm hoping it will get lighter the closer I get to him. Maybe I can narrow down the search field."

Kol watched her strap Miranda into the stroller. She placed the bag in the undercarriage and met his eyes.

"It's a decent plan," he nodded and passed Miranda Ella when she knocked the elephant down. "If you get into any kind of trouble you call me."

"Just promise to answer the phone," Elena reached for the door.

"Of course," Kol lifted the new device from his pocket. He'd had to replace his old one when he realized it had been left behind somewhere in Mystic Falls.

* * *

"Damn," Marcel preened in front of the mirror, "I look good in a suit."

Thierry chuckled and turned to the television in the corner. A couple of photographs were being shown of the two missing tourists.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, saying he saw those two drunkenly fall in the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks; nobody'll come looking around here."

"That's good," Marcel straightened his lapels, "considering one is dead in a dumpster and the other is a vampire. Speaking of drunks… I didn't see what happened to that girl."

"She made a few drunken passes at me, and assumed I was gay when I didn't take her up on her offer," Thierry chuckled.

"That's why I sent you instead of Diego," Marcel laughed.

"She probably could have handled herself," Thierry frowned.

"The girl was stumbling around a parking garage in the middle of the night," Marcel cocked a brow.

"I could smell it when I got close," Thierry muted the television. "She was a vampire, must have drank three bars dry to get herself that drunk." He frowned when he remembered the other smell that had lingered on her hands; he hadn't been able to place it, but it had smelt familiar.

"We'll have to find her and make sure she understands the rules," Marcel turned to his right hand man. "All new vamps need to check in; we can't have them upsetting the delicate balance of the city."

"I'll send some guys out," Thierry nodded. "Tell them to bring in any unknown vampires they find."

"Good," Marcel relaxed. "Anything else to report?"

"One thing," Thierry stood from the club chair, "I sent four nightwalkers to look into the werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since."

Marcel's eyes darkened. "That makes ten dead nightwalkers in the last week." He tilted his head and looked at Thierry in the mirror. "You think the werewolves are back trying to start some trouble?"

He hesitated to respond instead choosing to chew over his words. "I know you and Klaus are friends, but ever since the Originals showed up…"

"Come now Thierry," Klaus flashed into the room and leaned against the fireplace. "You're not still upset about that little bite I gave you? I thought we were at bygones." His mouth twisted into a pout while his eyes sparkled.

Thierry turned to Marcel and gestured to the hybrid. "I see you've given him free rein over your compound now, too."

"Well considering my family lived here, built the place…"

"All right," Marcel jumped down from the stool and sent the seamstress away. "You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy… inner circle. Klaus is my old-time friend and sire; he's also a guest here. Peace, all right?" He held up his hands in a placating gesture before turning to Klaus. "What do you need?"

Klaus grinned. "I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it."

"I'll say," Marcel muttered darkly.

Klaus shrugged as if to say 'what are you gonna do'.

Thierry's eyes darted from his friend to the Hybrid. "We're not going to have 3 Original's running around town are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

"Is that an accusation against an Original?" Klaus' friendly smile turned deadly. A storm flashed in his eyes as he approached Thierry.

Thierry puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders when the hybrid got in his face.

"What did I just say about peace?" Marcel sighed exasperatedly. "Come with me," he motioned to Klaus.

Klaus smiled smugly at Thierry when Marcel's hands slowly spun him out of the room. He looked down into the courtyard as they walked along the balcony. "Your inner circle man lacks a sense of humour."

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault." Marcel ran his hand over the rail. "I saved his life in the forties. He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus," he grinned, "that boy can play the trumpet like you wouldn't believe. Maybe I'll see if he'll play tonight at the party. You're coming right?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Klaus smirked. "How could I miss my chance to see the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?"

"He's a shmuck," Marcel shook his head and laughed, "but he lets do our thing in exchange for keeping our fangs out of the locals." He heaved a sigh and turned to Klaus. "About your brother… I'd love to help you, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge," he motioned to the vampires below them. "They see your family moving in, and vampires dying… it makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now it might send the wrong message about who's really in charge here." His eyes flashed with smug satisfaction. "You know what I mean?"

Klaus choked down his anger and returned Marcel's smile. "You understand I had to ask."

* * *

Rebekah strode through the Quarter with her cell phone to her ear. She peered into shop windows absentmindedly as she walked passed them.

"Nik," Rebekah trailed her hand over a rack of dresses on the street, "for the love of Mary Magdalene how long does it take to ask a simple question?"

 _"Longer than you'd think considering the answer was, as expected, 'no'. Marcel's man, Thierry, is suspicious. He thinks you killed ten nightwalkers."_

"Well," Rebekah turned towards the street when she heard a familiar sound, "I only killed 7. Should I make Thierry the eighth?"

 _"Marcel is playing friendly. We can't kill his favorite son, or he'll catch onto us."_

"So war it is then," Rebekah's eyes finally found her dark hair halfway down the street.

 _"Indeed. Do you know what to do with the witch?"_

"I believe so."

 _"Good, you take care of Sophie Deveraux. I'll take care of the rest."_

* * *

Klaus hung up his phone and turned to Joshua who had been minding the hostage.

"I ordered you to drain him of blood." Klaus grumbled. "What's taking so long?"

"Sorry," Josh swallowed, "I'm not, like, medieval torture guy. I'm not good at this sort of thing."

Klaus considered his nervous face before snatching up a pitchfork and ramming it into the vampire's stomach.

"What did this guy ever do to you?" Josh watched the blood pour onto the floor when Klaus removed the pitchfork.

"It's not about what he did," Klaus explained. "It's about what he's going to do when we're done, which is whatever I want him to, just like you." Klaus placed his hand on Josh's shoulder and peered into his eyes. "For example, drive this through his torso."

Josh immediately took the offered weapon and stabbed the suspended vampire. "That's crazy," he gasped. His heart drummed in his chest. "I didn't want to do it, but I did…"

"It's called mind compulsion," Klaus instructed him to repeat the action. "Vampires compel humans. Originals, like my siblings and I, can also compel vampires, and no one can compel an Original. You following?"

Josh shivered and nodded.

"Good," Klaus smiled wolfishly, "that is how a brand new nightwalker such as yourself is here doing my bidding with no one the wiser."

"But I never had my guts drained out of me."

"That's because you're brand new. He compelled you before you'd had even a drop of vervain… that's what protects someone from being compelled."

Josh spun around when the woman stepped down into the cellar. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern," Klaus clapped his shoulder and turned him back towards the matter at hand. "Our friend here needs to be bled dry so that I can compel him to follow my every command. And with my brother in captivity awaiting rescue, we can't afford to be gentle about it."

Caroline flashed between them. "Is this going to help us get him back?"

"It won't hurt, love," Klaus met her flashing eyes. "The more eyes we have on the inside the better."

"In that case…" she sighed and tore the pitchfork from Josh's hands. She could practically feel Klaus' eyebrows raising behind her when she drove in the pitchfork and twisted it.

"I'm Caroline, by the way," she glanced over her shoulder to the new vampire.

He watched her twist the pitchfork again before pulling it out along with a large chunk of flesh. The wound slowly closed back up under his gaze.

"I'm Josh."

"I know," Caroline drove in the pitchfork again. "I was in the garage."

* * *

Elena pulled the stroller over into a shaded spot and checked on Miranda. She had heard her daughter grow quiet as she strolled through the busy streets of the French Quarter, but it was difficult to pinpoint Miranda's heartbeat in the large crowd or tourists and locals.

She locked the wheels in place and circled around to kneel in front. She smiled softly when she saw Miranda had fallen back against the stroller. Her rosebud lips were parted slightly as she breathed. There was a red mark on her cheek where she had previously been leaning on it.

Elena adjusted Ella before she could fall and laid the back of the stroller down. She draped a cotton blanket over the opening to block out the bright sun and stood up.

Elena was just unlocking the wheels when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled out the device to see a text message from Rebekah.

 **Change your screensaver and put a lock on your phone. You've got a couple of Marcel's lackey's following you.**

 ** _Where are you?_**

Elena took one last look at the picture of Elijah. He was sitting on the floor of the study holding Miranda's hands.

* * *

 _"Come on, sweetheart," he bent to kiss her cheek. "Walk to mama." Elijah caught the flash of a camera. "Elena, what are you doing?"_

 _"That was just too cute to pass up," Elena grinned. She dropped her phone onto the leather sofa and held out her hands. "Come on, baby girl."_

 _"Mama?" Miranda tugged on Elijah's hands. She tugged again when he didn't move and glared over her shoulder. "Dada!" She wobbled when he let go of her hands and fell to her knees._

 _"Not today, little miss?" Elena fell forward to lie on her stomach and kissed Miranda's nose. She laughed when she saw the camera flash._

* * *

Elena quickly replaced the photo with the one Elijah had taken a few minutes later and locked the phone.

 **I'm across the street. I'm going to see about the vampires who attacked Hayley the other night. You going to be alright?**

 ** _I changed the picture. They have no reason to come near me though. Right?_**

 **Right**

Elena took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the crowd or the ever present ache in her heart, but she was having trouble pinpointing the vampires. Actually… no. She was certain it was the heartache.

She remembered Elijah taking her to the Christmas Festival the year before. They had bundled Miranda into her stroller and stepped lightly through the town square.

* * *

 _"Concentrate, lovely Elena," Elijah pushed the stroller and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Kol, Rebekah and Caroline are somewhere in the crowd."_

 _"I know that," she rolled her eyes. "I don't know how I'm supposed to find them though."_

 _Elijah smiled and kissed her temple. "A vampire's heart is slower than a human's," he murmured against her hair, "and an Original's is slower than a vampire."_

 _Elena allowed her eyes to slide shut. Human hearts pounded around her in a deafening display. She shook her head and opened her eyes. "I can't…"_

 _"Why don't we try something different?" Elijah lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss. "Close your eyes, count to 30, and then come find us."_

 _"Baby thief," Elena called after him. His disembodied whisper reached her ears._

 _"Is it stealing if she's mine?"_

 _She had very quickly discerned the difference between Elijah's heart and the human's around him. He'd been across the town square talking to Jeremy when she'd caught up to him._

* * *

It was definitely the heartache. Being apart from Elijah was slowly numbing her other senses.

She turned down a side street and felt the ache lift ever so slightly when she made it halfway down. With the lifting of her pain she was able to make out the sound of two vampires closing in on her.

Elena shook her head and sighed before pulling up on the stroller. Miranda slept soundly in the pram and didn't stir when the man flashed in front of her.

"You need to come with us," his curly brown hair barely shifted when he came to a stop in front of her.

Elena growled low in her throat when he reached for the stroller. The anger rolled through her fast enough to shock her; she hadn't felt that overprotective since Dahlia. "If you want to keep your heart inside your body you'll hands off my daughter."

"You're a feisty one," the other vampire circled around and eyed the dark veins beneath Elena's eyes. "Relax, sweetie, you just need to check in with Marcel. He likes to know all of the vamps in town."

* * *

Rebekah crossed her arms and leaned against the shop window. She turned to glare at the brunette when she approached. "So glad you could make it," she smiled drily. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting while you dilly-dally."

"You're lucky I'm here at all," Sophie spat. "What do you want?"

Rebekah straightened her spine and looked down at the witch. "Hayley was attacked last night by Marcel's _crew_ because somebody told him there was a werewolf in the Quarter. She only made one stop," Rebekah glanced over her shoulder to the sign. "Whoever saw her here rated her out."

She spun on her heel and strode inside. "Watch and learn."

Sophie followed the Original inside and sighed when she saw Katie exiting the backroom with a box.

"Hey, Soph," Katie sat the box down. Her eyes glanced towards Rebekah with no sign of recognition.

"Hey, Katie," Sophie greeted.

Rebekah ran her finger over a fragrant smelling locket.

"That's filled with marigold," Katie smiled, "it's great for attracting the opposite sex." She grinned conspiratorially at Rebekah. "It would look awesome on you."

"I very seriously doubt that," Rebekah chuckled. She dropped the locket back onto a small table and lifted her piercing blue eyes to Katie. "Do you have any others, one with, say – I don't know – wolfsbane, perhaps?"

Katie took a step back and tilted her head. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

There was a small rush of air as Rebekah ran forward and grabbed Katie's throat.

"Please, don't play dumb," she frowned. "Woman have little enough power in this world without making themselves seem stupid." She slammed Katie's back down onto the table.

"Rebekah!" Sophie cried.

Katie chocked around the hand on her throat. "I… I… I just sold a werewolf some herbs. That's all."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Are you lying to me Katie?" She squeezed her hand and watched Katie's eyes bulge. "I suggest you answer me honestly."

"S-Sophie…" Katie struggled to breath.

"Just answer her Katie," Sophie felt tears blur her vision, "please."

Katie closed her eyes and nodded. "I told someone… but I… I love him."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and threw Katie violently onto the floor. She stomped over the wood and held the heel of her stiletto over Katie's throat. She smiled sweetly and lowered her heel.

"Who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?"

* * *

"Caroline, love," Klaus pulled the pitchfork from her hands, "as much as I do enjoy watching you drain someone dry, why don't we let young Joshua finish this."

He pulled out his buzzing cell phone and exited the cellar with a blood covered Caroline. "Do be quick, Joshua, I've an army to build and one minion does not an army make. Well?" He pressed the phone to his ear.

 _"You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and doesn't know anything about us or what we're up to. Do you want to hear the part that's going to please you the most?"_

Klaus placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back. "Do tell, sister."

 _"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Can you guess who?"_

"Hmm," Klaus watched Caroline clean the tainted blood from her hands, "'right-hand-man-type', favors silly caps?"

 _"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."_

"Well that means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."

 _"Told you you'd be pleased."_

"Oh, to be young and in love, in a city where vampires and witches are at war; how very tragic." He hung up the phone and turned to Caroline.

"Thierry?" Caroline dried her hands on a dish towel. "Is that the guy…"

"You were flirting with?" Klaus flashed in front of her and pinned her to the counter.

"Jealous?" Caroline smirked.

"I don't like seeing you flirt with other men," his hands landed possessively on her hips.

Caroline's mouth popped open. "Are _you_ really going to give _me_ grief for flirting?" She gave him a pointed look while motioning in the direction of the human heartbeat in the library.

"We were not together," Klaus argued.

"We weren't together than either," Caroline settled her hands on his chest. "Technically we're still not together."

"I'd have thought differently," Klaus eyes darkened. His eyes flickered to her mouth. "After what happened in the alley."

"Tactless of you to remind me," Caroline exhaled.

"I never was much of a gentleman."

* * *

Elena shook off the hand on her elbow and glared at the vampire before turning her eyes to the crumbling façade of the courtyard. She could tell it had once been beautiful, but neglect had caused vines to crawl over the walls. She could make out a sigil on the wall to her left behind a discoloured fountain: an ornate 'M' above a coiled serpent. She had seen that symbol before on the cover of Elijah's journal.

"Wait here," the vampire with the curly dark hair ordered.

Elena rolled her eyes but stayed put. The only reason she had followed them at all was because she was outnumbered. After the initial growl had ripped from her throat they'd kept their hands clear of the sleeping toddler. She watched him disappear up the stairs before turning her attention back to the courtyard.

A couple of vampires lingered by the fountain and under the stairs. She assumed they were vampires because her escort had used vampire speed to disappear into the depths of the compound; the ache had returned with a vengeance when she'd left with them.

Elena's head spun around when the rich scent of fresh blood reached her nose. A vampire was feeding from a woman in the corner. Without hesitating she pushed the stroller upwind before Miranda could smell the blood and wake up. She perched on the edge of the fountain and peeked in on her slumbering child.

"Diego," Thierry sighed, "who the hell is this?"

Elena lifted her head and replaced the blanket. She rose back to her feet and cast him an angry glare.

"Your guy here," she pointed an accusing finger at Diego, "practically dragged me to this place: said I had to meet the 'king'. Is that you? I don't appreciate being dragged around town."

"That's not me," the man adjusted his cap. "I'm Thierry, and you're not the vampire I sent the guys out looking for."

"You said all unknown vampires," Diego shrugged.

"Better she learns the rules now."

Elena's eyes swivelled to the newcomer. She eyed his offered hand warily.

"I'm Marcel," he lowered his hand when she didn't shake it, "this is my city."

"Your goons could stand to learn some manners," Elena spat.

"I do apologize for them," Marcel laughed. "Diego can be a tad intense. Why don't you step into the library? We'll have a nice little chat."

Elena inhaled the rising scent of blood. She knew from experience that she had moments before the smell registered with Miranda. Nodding once she pushed the stroller through the open door; she relaxed marginally when it shut behind them. Her relaxation was short lived when she saw the Thierry had stepped inside with him.

"So," Marcel leaned against a low table, "you know our names. Will you be kind enough to tell us yours?"

Elena tightened her hold on the handle. Her knuckles turned white as rage pulsed through her veins. This was the man who had Elijah. This was Marcel. The pain in her heart told her Elijah was not in the sprawling compound, but that did nothing to quail her anger; she wanted to break his bones.

She took a deep breath and listened to her daughter's heart. It was easier to find now that there were only four bodies in the room; soft and steady… only slightly slower than a human.

"Elena," she rocked back on her heels. "Your boy said you wanted to know all the vampires in town. You know my name; can I go now?"

"Am I crazy, Elena?" Marcel dropped into a club chair. "I get the strangest sense that you don't like me."

"I don't like strangers," Elena reluctantly sat when Marcel nodded to the couch. "I really don't like it when they come near my baby." Her eyes flashed with anger.

" _Your_ baby," Marcel eyed the concealed carriage. "Tell me… how does a vampire get a baby?"

"She's mine," Elena's head snapped around when Thierry moved.

"Mama," a soft voice called. A tiny hand curled around the blanket and pulled. "Mama," Miranda's voice turned whiny when the blanket wouldn't move.

Elena took a few deep breaths and felt her vampire visage vanish. She took one more before lifting the edge of the blanket and smiling softly.

"Hi, baby girl," she draped the blanket on top of the stroller when she saw Miranda's human face. She unhooked the belts and pulled Miranda into her lap when she reached for her.

"She has your nose," Marcel smiled gently at Miranda.

Miranda shrunk back from the strange men and buried her face in Elena's chest.

"I had her before I turned," Elena picked up the elephant. "Here little miss," she pressed Ella into Miranda's hands, "hold onto Ella."

Marcel nodded. "I am sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable, or threatened." His eyes locked on Miranda. He could smell the faintest traces of vampire coming from her; he supposed it made sense if her mother was one. "I like to meet every vampire who comes through town and make sure they understand my rules."

"Your rules?" Elena wrapped the blanket around Miranda when she shivered in the air conditioning.

"I have several," Marcel leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees. "Number one: don't feed on the locals; blood bags or tourists only. Two: don't kill vampires… that crime is punishable by death." He gave her a pointed look.

"So long as they stay away from my daughter I won't lay a finger on them," Elena glared.

"I don't think you and I will have a problem, Elena," Marcel grinned.

 _Want to bet?_ "And why is that?"

"Because of my third rule," Marcel stood and knelt in front of her, "no kids. None of my guys hurt kids, and I don't tolerate any other supernatural faction that does."

Elena saw something flash in his eyes.

"He reached for her," Elena snarled.

"I'm sorry about that," Marcel caught the stuffed toy when it slipped from Miranda's grip. "Here you go, sweet girl."

Miranda reached out hesitantly and grasped Ella's ear. She hugged the toy to her chest and fixed Marcel with an angry stare.

"Has anyone told you," Marcel's eyes twinkled, "that you've got your mother's glare?"

Miranda's brows drew together. She reached out with one hand and pushed his shoulder. "Ba'."

"You're strong," Marcel grinned. "I'll tell you what, Elena. I'm hosting a charity event tonight: black tie. Why don't you come as my guest to make up for what happened this afternoon?"

Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"If you can find a sitter that is," Marcel amended.

Elena took a deep breath and considered his face. It might be a good opportunity to listen for word of Elijah. Even vampires tended to lose their inhibitions when they'd been drinking.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Sophie paced the length of the study. "Are you out of your damn minds? No way."

Rebekah's head fell back against the couch as she sighed. "It's very simple. We need you to find a teeny tiny locator spell to help us find our brother."

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie glared at the blond.

"Yes," Klaus crossed his arms, "about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made out deal. Marcel's secret weapon… the way he knows when a witch is using magic."

Rebekah held up her hand. "Girl about yay high… cute as button… major anger issues. She could really give Nik here a run for his money."

Sophie's eyes grew round. "Davina? Where have you seen her?"

"That is what I don't know," Rebekah rose to her feet, "the little brat erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind."

Klaus stepped in front of Rebekah before she could launch into a tirade. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" He turned to Sophie. "Davina has Elijah. You witches, I assume, want Davina. We don't know where she is. Ergo, we need magic."

Sophie shook her head. "She would sense it."

"Not if another witch were to use much more powerful magic at the same time."

* * *

"You were right," Klaus nodded reluctantly to Thierry, "he is good."

The smooth sounds of jazz filled the compound.

"I call him music man," Marcel rocked back on his heels and grinned. "Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. Knocks around with this pretty little witch, says he loves her, but I don't know."

Klaus eyes narrowed. "Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with the enemy and you don't care?"

"Of course I care," Marcel shrugged, "but he's a grown man who makes his own choices, and I get good intel out of it. Besides," Marcel nodded to the decorations being set up, "he won't jeopardize what's going on here. I mean, check it out, a vampire hosting a ritzy event."

"Still," Klaus sighed, "you don't want to let them get too bold, given that it was a witches tip about a werewolf that led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you considered the possibility that it could have been a trap."

Marcel examined the decorations and spun in a slow circle. "Maybe I'll send a little message."

He turned back around. "Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting…"

Thierry lowered his trumpet and nodded. He was halfway towards the door when he paused.

"Thierry?" Marcel flashed a feral grin. "Make it nasty."

Thierry gave him a short nod.

* * *

"Kol?" Elena closed the door and parked the stroller. She lifted Miranda into her arms when he came around the corner. "Hi honey," she smiled, "I'm home."

Kol chuckled and held out his hands for his niece. "How was your day sweetheart?"

"Fantastic," Elena pulled the diaper bag from under the stroller.

"Did you find him?" Kol tickled Miranda's tummy; she giggled and tried to push his fingers away.

"No," Elena shook her head. "I think I was getting close though. I met Marcel."

Kol's head snapped up. "You what?"

She rolled her shoulders back. "A couple of his 'guys' found me near this little bar and dragged me to his compound: apparently he wants to ensure every new vampire in town understands his rules."

"How did he react to Miranda?" Kol moved to sit cross-legged on the floor with her. He sat her on her feet and held her sides.

"Ba'," Miranda crossed her arms. "Dada?" She pointed back towards the door.

"I told him I had her before I turned," Elena dropped beside him, "he didn't ask any more questions. Walk to mama, baby girl," she held out her arms to Miranda.

Miranda shook her head and plopped down on her bum. She started crawling towards the door. "Dada."

Elena watched her stop and stare at the step up into the hall. The look on her face was one of righteous indignation.

"Marcel invited me to a party tonight at the Abattoir to make up for the treatment I received," Elena tugged on her ear and sighed.

"You could get some more information," Kol tilted his head and watched Miranda's prolonged glare at her newfound obstacle.

"It's black tie," Elena sighed. She lifted Miranda into her arms when she crawled back having finally accepted the fact that she couldn't get out on her own.

"I'm certain we could find you something," Kol kissed Miranda's cheek. "I'd like some Miranda time."

* * *

 **Drop off some reviews... I love them so much.**


	9. September 6, 2012 Part 2

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Sorry for the wait, but this is a really long chapter... next on the update list is Historical Royalty... but not before I write a scene for Tabula Rasa... I got struck with inspiration last night for a scene that takes place in the middle of the story.**

 **Anyway, I digress. The chapter begins in a small shop uptown where Kol took her to find a dress.**

 **Links are on my profile. Just copy and paste them to see the gowns.**

* * *

2:00 PM

"How's this one?" Elena pushed back the curtain and stepped out into the viewing area where Kol sat with Miranda.

"You look like a Victorian widow," Kol gave her a once over. The black lace sleeves reached down to her wrists. A floor length black skirt skimmed the floor. "Show a little skin."

"I'm showing skin," Elena ran her finger over her clavicle just above the scalloped lace.

"Aren't you a member of a founding family? Shouldn't you know how to dress for a black tie event?" Kol watched Miranda pull herself up to stand at the low table.

"Those were mostly cocktail style parties," Elena sighed. "What do you think baby? Does mama look pretty?"

Miranda turned her head and frowned when she took in her mother's appearance.

"Black's not your colour darling," Kol shook his head.

Elena shook her head and disappeared back into the changing room. She sighed when she fastened the next dress and stepped back out.

"Way to much skin," she frowned, "and overly bright."

"I don't know," Kol tilted his head, "you look positively ravishing in red," his eyes fell to the partial sweetheart neckline, "that's not too much skin."

Elena spun in a slow circle so he could see the full effect of the plunging back. The red satin came up over her left shoulder before dropping to the small of her back where it twisted in a soft knot. A sheer material covered in tiny sparkling gems lifted over her right shoulder. The skirt was sleek around her legs.

"Personally I don't think you could do better for a vampire soiree."

Elena spun back around when the female voice sounded. A blond crossed her arms and leaned against the back of Kol's chair.

"Freya?" Elena gathered up the skirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Kol called," Freya came around to sit on the other chair. She pulled Miranda into her lap when she spun and reached. "Hello, sweet girl. Did you miss me?"

Miranda smiled and wrapped her arms around Freya's neck. She had taken a real shine to Freya after the Dahlia incident. She loved it when her aunt was in town; Elena thought it might have had something to do with Freya being the only witch in the family. It didn't hurt that she was amazing with kids.

Elena had discovered she and Freya got on quite well to. The only real reason she didn't stay with her family all the time was because of some lingering tension between her and Klaus; there were a few days where Elena would have gladly traded the brother for the sister.

"I'm here to help," Freya bounced Miranda on her knee. "I want to find Elijah to. I truly believe he should have given up his foolish crusade centuries ago."

"He wouldn't be Elijah if he gave up on family," Elena sighed. She smiled when Miranda ran her fingers over the jewels on her shoulder.

"I think she likes your dress," Freya smiled softly. "This party tonight… be careful Elena."

"You can't use magic in the Quarter," her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"I don't think I'll have to," Freya shook her head. "You two share one of the most profound bonds that exist in the world. It's incredibly rare; I think you should be able to find him."

Elena chewed her lip and fingered the ache in her heart. She was unable to focus any of her other senses with the heavy pounding in her chest.

"That ache you feel," Freya kissed Miranda's hair, "it'll lessen the closer you get. I personally believe eventually you could find him by walking around the Quarter, but you might be able to speed up the process by listening tonight."

* * *

"Then I moved back here to be close to my brothers because, let's face it, family is important." Rebekah ran her fingers over the smooth bar and watched the subtle changes in the blond bartenders face. "Wouldn't you say so, Camille?"

"Cami," she laughed, "I have to change my name tag. Drunk guys keep hitting on me in French." She tilted her head and ran her eyes over Rebekah's features. "Are you sure you haven't been here before? You look so familiar."

Rebekah smirked and shrugged. "You've probably seen me out and about," she leaned back on her stool and narrowed her eyes. A soft knowing smile lifted the corners of her lips. "Aren't you dating Marcel Gerard? He's an old pal of mine… sort of." She leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially: "I heard he had a crush on the blond bartender at Rousseau's."

Cami shook her head and stacked some glasses. "I would hardly call it dating. He's … wooing me, sort of. I don't know," she shrugged. "He's charming which means that I should probably run for the hills."

Rebekah nodded. Green eyes flashed in her mind. "I'm kind of in an on-again/off-again thing myself at the moment."

Cami sighed sympathetically. "Those are the worst, aren't they? The ones you can't shake even though you know better."

Rebekah leaned over the bar and grinned. "I like you Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits."

"Thanks…" Cami's eyes narrowed, "… I think."

"Hey," Rebekah caught her arm, "I'm going to this really posh charity thing tonight thrown by this philanthropist," she shrugged as if she couldn't remember his name. "Man's a bit of a Gatsby, and he throws a mean party. Any interest?" She raised her brows hopefully.

Cami smiled and shrugged.

* * *

Klaus pushed aside the papers littering his desk to find his phone.

"Little sister."

 _"I believe I've made certain Marcel will be properly distracted tonight."_

"Dare I ask?" He rocked back in his seat.

 _"Let's just say his attention will not be on us. I did my bit,"_ her voice took on an edge, _"What are you doing to ensure Elijah's safe return?"_

"Preparing insurance against the tender-hearted," Klaus grinned. "We need the proper motivation for Katie to cast a spell tonight. Marcel has ordered a rousting of the witches, and I have arranged for things to go tragically wrong for our young lovers. Some crimes are unforgivable, and what is worth dying for it not love."

* * *

Thierry watched from the shadows as vampires overturned tables and terrorized the witches. Women screamed as he slid through a back door into Jardin Gris.

"Hey," Katie ran across the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "What's happening out there?"

"It's Klaus," his arms closed around her waist and kissed her cheek. "He convinced Marcel that the witches were planning something." He stepped away from Katie, "Now Marcel wants to send a message."

Thierry pushed over some shelves and flipped a table. Smiling apologetically he turned to face her. "If he thought I was playing favorites because I'm in love with a witch…"

"Say that again," Katie bit her lip.

Thierry smiled and pulled her into his chest. "I love you Katie. And this," he nodded to the street, "is all going to be okay. I promise."

He kissed her goodbye before walking out of the shop.

"I already got that one," he nodded to the store front when he bumped into a vampire. Walking away he didn't see the vampire stride into the shop. He was on the other side of the street when Katie's screams caught his attention. Spinning on his heel he saw a vampire dragging her outside before sinking his teeth into her neck.

"Leave her alone," he roared. In an instant he was across the street. He threw the vampire off of Katie and onto a table. The wood splintered under his weight. Thierry flashed over and picked up a broken table leg before plunging it into the vampire's chest. He lifted his head when the courtyard went silent.

His face dropped as the enormity of his actions caught up with him. He shook his head sadly when he saw the horror reflected in Katie's eyes.

* * *

Elena adjusted the blanket over her shoulder and bounced on the balls of her feet. Miranda was fighting sleep again. She simply refused to close her eyes. Elena decided to change tactics and adjusted the satin skirt so she could sit in the rocking chair. She really had to hand it to Kol; he had outdone himself with the nursery.

Rocking back and forth she rubbed Miranda's back and sang a soft lullaby. She heard Miranda's heart slow as she finally drifted off. To be safe Elena waited ten minutes before rising from the chair and laying her daughter in the crib. She bent at the waist and pressed a kiss to Miranda's dark hair before picking up the video monitor and flashing out of the room.

"Trade you," Kol held up a pair of silver pumps.

"Probably a good idea," Elena nodded. She passed him the monitor and stepped into the shoes. "You really couldn't pull these off."

Kol gasped and held his hand over his heart. "I've never been so insulted in my life," he huffed. "I can pull of anything darling."

"Really?" Elena smirked. "You want to wear the dress and go to the party?"

"While I would scrumptious in red," Kol sighed, "it is not to be. Marcel is unaware of my presence in town."

Elena picked up her clutch and held the doorknob. "He might notice if you showed up in a red dress to his party."

"Yeah," Freya laughed, "that would be pretty hard to miss. Not even compulsion would get rid of that memory."

"Some things just stick with you," Elena nodded. She twisted the handle and opened the door. "I'm off. I have my phone if anything happens, so call me. I should be back by midnight… I'm not sure how long this party is." She worried her lip and hesitated in the threshold.

"She'll be fine Elena," Freya came to stand by the door with Elena. "She's got a vampire and a witch babysitting. Nothing is going to happen to her."

* * *

Twenty minutes after Elena left Kol found Freya in the nursery. She was leaning over the crib watching Miranda sleep.

"You know we have a video monitor?" Kol braced his hands on the rail and watched his niece.

"Nothing quite like watching a child sleep," Freya smiled softly. "It reminds me that there is still something pure in the world."

"Yes," Kol agreed, "a baby that drinks human blood is the epitome of purity."

Freya sighed and tilted her head to meet his eyes. "You know what I meant Kol."

"She's innocent," Kol listened to her shallow breaths. "There is very little innocence in the world. A century ago I would have scoffed at the idea of protecting it."

"I remember," Freya chuckled. "You were a tad… ruthless when I first met you." She had first met Kol when she'd sought out her family the last century; he had thought she was not interested in men when she didn't flirt with him. It wasn't until she'd come to them after Miranda was born that he'd learned the true reason for her disinterest.

"People change," Kol murmured, "never thought I'd be one of them."

"I don't think you've changed that much Kol," Freya adjusted the blanket, "you always did whatever it took to protect the select few you truly cared for. That list has just gotten a little bigger."

"The methods have changed a bit to," he chuckled. "A century ago I wouldn't have hesitated to string Marcel up for taking Elijah. I would have bled him dry to find him, but now…"

"You've got a niece to protect," Freya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Two nieces…"

"How did you know about that?" Kol leaned against the change table when Freya dropped into the rocking chair. "And why are you really here? I didn't call you. Elena's too rattled to notice the subtle shift in a human heart beat."

"What's up with that?" Freya crossed her legs and rocked.

"She's been physically separated from her soul mate," Kol tilted his head. "Don't change the subject though."

Freya rolled her eyes to the crib and sighed. Just when Kol thought she wasn't going to answer she started talking.

"I met a seer," she began with an unreadable expression, "who told me my family was in danger. She didn't go into the specifics, but I had this sinking feeling that she was referring to Miranda and Klaus' little bundle of joy; I got a voicemail from Elijah about the baby."

"So you came back to help," Kol raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what good you'll do without being able to use magic in the city."

"I tried a locator spell before I came down here," Freya murmured, "to find Elijah. All I got was the French Quarter. I couldn't narrow it down any further. When I tried I passed out and woke up with a splitting headache."

"There is one witch in the city who can use magic without consequences," Kol lowered his voice when Miranda stirred. "She's under Marcel's thumb and holding Elijah's coffin… according to Rebekah she can't be more than sixteen."

"Well for a child she packs a real punch," Freya's eyes narrowed. "It felt like she hit me with a ton of bricks when I tried to find him. Should Marcel not return Elijah we will be forced to rely on Elena's bond."

"I don't suppose you have a plan for Hayley as well," Kol gently moved Miranda's hair from her mouth.

"What's wrong with Hayley?" Freya stood and leaned over the crib again.

"Her fate is being controlled by the witches," Kol watched Freya's face as it was trained on the baby. "The witches want Klaus to run Marcel out of town and take back his secret weapon. They bound Hayley to one of their own."

"Whatever happens to this witch happens to Hayley?"

Kol nodded. He took a deep breath when Freya bent and kissed Miranda's dark curls.

"She'll have to be unbound," Freya whispered, "but I can't use magic to do it. Best case would be to have this girl do it; that's the only way Marcel won't find out about it."

"You think she's got the power?"

"She lacks the experience, but she has the ability," Freya nodded. "Her power… it felt like at least ten witches slamming into me."

* * *

Acrobats twisted around ribbons hanging from the ceiling. Their lithe bodies rose and fell gracefully several feet above the heads of the crowds. Dancers twirled on raised platforms with exotic animals: reptiles, snakes and a toucan. Heavy base created a dark atmosphere of wild energy.

Revelers laughed and shifted all around her. Their clothes were a mixture of the darkest of colours. Blues, greens, and black spun in a macabre kaleidoscope. Peering through the black and silver lace she lowered the mask. She had definitely missed the message about one aspect of the dress code. If she were a human being she would have looked like the perfect vampire snack in her blood red dress.

A loud pop sounded overhead. It was followed by a shimmering cascade of confetti that clung to her hair. Spinning slowly she saw that she was not the only one who stood out.

The woman had been staring up at the, quite frankly, decadent display of wealth. She hadn't noticed the body in her path until she had literally bumped into it.

"I'm so sorry," she adjusted the angel wings over her shoulder.

"It's alright," Elena smiled, "no harm done."

The blond tilted her head and scrutinized Elena's features. "Have we met before? You look so familiar."

"I don't think so," Elena shook her head. "I'm new in town… maybe you've seen me out and about."

"Maybe," she laughed.

* * *

Rebekah entered the party on her brother's arm and took in the dark room.

"I must say this is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events," Klaus' eyes roamed over the glittering crowd.

Rebekah grinned when she spotted Cami entering. She was a vision in white wings and a vintage beaded dress. From the corner of her eye she saw Klaus' smile falter.

"What's she doing here?"

"What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human, new girl in a room chock full of vampires?" Rebekah released her brother's arm with a wicked grin. She approached Cami as she was talking to a woman in red.

"Hello darling," Rebekah gushed. "You look positively precious." She saw Marcel stiffen on the balcony when she approached the blond angel.

Cami turned from her companion to Rebekah. "This party is amazing," she smiled softly, "but I think I really messed up with this dress."

"You're not the only one," Elena laughed. Her eyes flashed with a warning when Rebekah's face registered genuine surprise.

"Rebekah," Cami glanced over the blonde's shoulder, "this is Elena."

Cami didn't seem to notice; her attention had been grabbed by Klaus slowly approaching them. "Is he the infamous on-again/off-again?"

"He's the brother, actually," Klaus offered her his most charming smile, "and my sister is right. You look stunning." He was eternally grateful Caroline had volunteered to stay with Hayley; flirting with Camille was a way to get to Marcel, but it was also a sure fire method for ensuring Caroline spent the next week freezing him out.

"You clean up pretty well yourself," Cami smirked. Her eyes raked up and down the clean lines of his tuxedo.

"Don't be fooled love," his eyes sparkled as he leaned forward slightly, "I'm the devil in disguise."

"Why don't you two chit-chat?" Rebekah nodded to the flirting duo. "I need some booze, and I'm certain our new friend here does as well."

Elena saw the question in Klaus' eyes when Rebekah took her arm and led her off to the bar. Behind her back she heard Klaus ask Cami to dance before their voices were lost to the bustle of the crowd.

"Scotch, two," Rebekah sighed when she saw him pushing through the guests.

"Are you trying to be cute inviting her here?" Marcel leaned back against the bar and nodded to Cami.

"I can see why you're attracted to her," Rebekah passed one of the glasses to Elena and sipped her own, "her pure heart. Perhaps I'll feed it to you."

"Jealousy is a great colour on you Rebekah," Marcel shook his head and laughed. He straightened when he recognized the brunette. "Elena, so glad you could make it. Do you two know each other?"

"We were introduced a few minutes ago by… Cami," Elena smiled tightly. "I just met her on the dancefloor."

"You'll have acquired quite the list of acquaintances before the night is done," Marcel's eyes cut to Rebekah. "Where is that beautiful baby girl of yours?"

"She's with her uncle tonight," Elena sipped her scotch. "He's been a real help getting me settled in."

"Do I need to meet with your brother as well?" Marcel motioned to the bartender for a drink.

"My brother is human," Elena shook her head.

* * *

Cami chatted away with Klaus for a few minutes before she spotted Rebekah at the bar with Marcel and Elena. Her eyes trained on the subtle changes in Rebekah's body language when Marcel approached.

"That guy Rebekah was talking about…" Cami narrowed her eyes, "… that wouldn't happen to be Marcel?"

Klaus followed her gaze and chuckled. Tuning his ears he caught a snippet of the conversation and made a note to corner Elena at some point for being foolish enough to allow knowledge of her child out, but for now he was occupied with the lovely Camille. "I wouldn't worry too much about it. It's ancient history."

"I'm beginning," Cami tilted her head and smirked up at him, "to think that your sister is a bit of a bitch." If she had been expecting a show of solidarity she was sorely disappointed when Klaus shook with amusement.

"You could almost say she invented the term." He rocked back on his heels when he saw the approach of her paramour. "Would you excuse me?" Before she could answer he had backed away.

"Cami," Marcel grinned.

"Hey," she turned to the host of the evening, "killer party."

Marcel looked around and shrugged. "It's actually more of a work thing. I would've invited you but…

"Oh no," Cami shook her head with a smile. "We've only been on one date. You don't need to explain. You do your host thing, and I'll entertain myself."

"Leave you alone?" Marcel pretended to look taken aback. "Looking the way you do? Hell with that," he offered her his arm and stepped out on the dance floor.

* * *

Hayley shivered and drew her cardigan closed. The wind lifted a cool breeze from the illuminated pool. She probably shouldn't have been outside; Klaus would hate it, but Caroline had raised no objection to her need for fresh air.

She raked a hand back through her hair when she thought of Caroline. She didn't know what to make of the vampire and her relationship with the Original Hybrid. It was very clear that Klaus was in love with her; Hayley could see it in his eyes whenever she found him staring at Caroline. She thought Caroline loved him too, but she was definitely pissed about his recent actions.

She broke from her thoughts when a soft snap echoed nearby. Walking towards the sound she froze when she locked eyes with the wolf. She knew it was a male from where she stood, but she could sense he was not an ordinary wolf. There was something intense and human in his golden gaze. He studied her with an intelligence that anyone unaware of the supernatural would have found unnerving.

She jumped and spun when the regal voice sounded behind her. "You're not supposed to be out here."

"Who are you?" Hayley tensed ready to run.

"Sorry," the woman smiled, "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Sabine. We met briefly… I'm one of Sophie's friends."

Hayley looked the woman up and down from her curly brown hair to the bottom of her long skirt. "You're one of the witches."

"Sophie asked me to come and keep you company while everyone was out," Sabine nodded to the empty space behind Hayley, "It's drawn to you."

Hayley glanced over her shoulder to see that the wolf had left. She was going to tell Sabine that she was not alone when the witch kept talking.

"The child you're carrying is part vampire, part werewolf. You and Klaus made something very special."

"You sound like Elijah." Hayley scoffed. "He thinks the baby is going to make us one big happy family, but now he's gone, and I don't even know what … it is." Was is a boy? Was it a girl? Was it evil incarnate? Miranda had seemed innocent enough, but she came from the noble brother. What kind of child would Klaus create?

"I can find out for you if you like," Sabine smiled. "Find out if it's a boy or a girl I mean."

"I thought you couldn't practice magic," Caroline slid open the patio door. She fixed Sabine with a wary gaze. Something about her made Caroline very uneasy.

"It's not magic," Sabine glanced over her shoulder, "just an old trick. You've got to be a little curious." She looked back to Hayley. "I thought you were alone."

"Caroline's a … friend," Hayley stepped around Sabine. "She's staying with me."

* * *

"I thought you said you were in community work," Cami tilted her head as he spun her.

"Community fundraising," Marcel smirked. "Throw a party… folks open their wallets. It's kind of my thing."

"And Rebekah?" Cami nodded towards the bar. She blinked when she saw that Elena had vanished into the crowd again. "Is she one of your donors?"

Marcel's eyes darted to Rebekah. "She's an old friend."

"Can't be that old," Cami lifted her brows, "she looks younger than me."

"You'd be surprised," he chuckled. "I met her when I was a kid, but enough about her. I want to be right here with you."

* * *

"You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren't you?"

"Nonsense," Rebekah chuckled, "they really are perfect for each other. You wanted him distracted… I distracted him."

"You've also distracted me," Klaus searched the sea of bodies until he caught sight of the red dress.

"You really think I had anything to do with that?" Rebekah followed his gaze. "I was just as surprised as you. Marcel seems to have invited anyone and everyone."

"I wonder his reaction to her darkest secret," Klaus grumbled. He didn't like Elena this close to one of the largest vampire armies he had ever known; Elijah was definitely going to kill him. Once Marcel knew it was only a matter of time before the witches learned of Miranda's true parentage.

"Everyone has secrets," Rebekah gave him a pointed look. She knew Klaus would never put Elena or Miranda in true danger; he had gone out of his way to try and keep them safe in Mystic Falls. It might have worked if she were not Elijah's mate, and if Elijah were the type to not call his daughter several times a day.

Rebekah nodded to the casually dressed vampires that stood on the edge of the crowds. "My cue to leave."

Klaus nodded and watched as Marcel was interrupted seconds before he was able to kiss Camille. He could see the barely concealed anger cross Marcel's face when he looked to Thierry.

 _"What the hell did you do?"_

 _"Whoa, not here… not here."_

Klaus smiled when Marcel backed off. Camille's features were frozen in an expression of disquiet.

* * *

Candles littered the burial chamber. The flickering light illuminated the tears streaking down Katie's face.

"Are you ready?" Sophie arranged several items for the ritual.

Katie nodded and sprinkled sand over the tableau. Several miles away in a cluttered attic room a girl thrashed in her bed. Her eyes popped open as the magic flowed around her body.

"Marcel…" She jumped up and went to her easel. Tearing down the image of the faceless brunette, concealing an unknown secret, she began to draw madly for several seconds before stopping.

* * *

From the edge of the dance floor Cami watched the concealed rage play over Marcel's features. He was standing on the balcony with the men who had interrupted their dance.

Across the floor Elena was straining her ears to pick up the conversation.

"I want to hear your side of this," Marcel gripped the rail.

"Marcel," Thierry shook his head, "come on…"

"Your side," Marcel clenched his jaw.

Thierry sighed and nodded. He met Marcel's eyes and began to explain. "We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason."

"His name was Max," Marcel leaned forwards. "I turned him, and as far as reasons go, he doesn't need one. She was a witch. He was a vampire and now he's dead."

"I didn't mean for it to happen…"

"Damn it T," Marcel groaned. "You broke my most important rule. How long have we been friends, 70 years?" He gestured wildly as he spoke. "I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a gift." Thankfully the loud music masked his shouts from the humans in the crowds.

"And I have been loyal to you all this time, I still am," Thierry shook slightly. "I'm still your friend Marcel. I swear that hasn't changed."

Elena's grip tightened on the handle of the mask. She turned her attention from Marcel to Cami when Klaus approached her.

 _"Are you alright, love?"_

 _"He's got a temper, doesn't he? I guess this is the moment I remember I know better."_

Elena rolled her eyes. If she knew Klaus at all she knew he had orchestrated at least some of the scene that had led Cami to lose faith in Marcel. It was a shame, they were cute together, but it was nice for Elena to know the extent of Marcel's temper.

Elena's eyes narrowed when Cami left and a young man approached to stand slightly behind Klaus. She couldn't see what he handed the other man, but she knew it was nothing good. She followed the man's trail as he climbed the stairs and handed a folded piece of paper to Marcel.

 _"We found this at his girl's place."_

 _"Still my friend, huh?"_ Marcel read the archaic symbols. _"That's funny because it looks to me like your little witch got her hands on a spell I've got locked away."_

 _"Marcel,"_ Thierry shook his head, _"I've never seen that."_

 _"Shut up,"_ Marcel's voice dropped. _"I see on your hand you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So what would you need with the recipe for making a new one? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?"_ He nodded towards Elena's corner. _"Is she the first in your army?"_

Elena's eyes widened marginally. From across the room she saw Klaus' eyes flash with a clear message: 'get out, now'. She ignored him and listened in.

 _"Marcel, no."_

 _"Here's a lesson in friendship,"_ Marcel glared, _"friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do not steal what is mine."_ He clenched his jaw and shit his eyes. She heard him take a deep breath before turning back. _"For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to 100 years in the Garden."_

"And so it begins," the smooth voice whispered in her ear.

Elena chose not to acknowledge him. She had the strangest feeling talking directly to him would definitely start another physical altercation between them.

* * *

Sophie looked up when heels tapped over the cobblestones.

"You're doing the right thing," Rebekah nodded to the ingredients for the locator spell. "It's the only way to find Elijah."

"I'm doing what I have to do," Sophie grumbled.

* * *

Klaus caught Elena's wrist before she could disappear and dragged her upstairs to a large window. He motioned for her to be quiet and watched as Marcel's men dragged Thierry out into the street.

A tiny crowd turned when a woman strode down the street. Elena could just make out the heavy chanting as she approached. The desperate cry of Thierry tore at her heart strings.

 _"Katie no!"_

"Like clockwork," Klaus murmured.

Katie waved her arm causing a lamppost to explode in a shower of sparks. Every vampire in the street grabbed their heads and fell to their knees. For a moment she felt grateful that Klaus had kept her from entering the street.

Elena saw Marcel climb to his feet and face the witch. Katie's arm cut through the air and he went down again. When Marcel rose again there was a loud cracking as Katie broke his bones; Elena could hear his agonized screams.

* * *

Davina narrowed her eyes when the face came into sharp focus on the paper. She lifted her hands and shouted.

* * *

Marcel climbed to his feet and took a shuddering breath. Focusing Katie with an amused glare he took a step forward.

"You're here to save your man," he swallowed and rolled his neck, "well come on, little girl." A growl tore through his throat when he ran to strike.

Katie held up her hand and halted him in his tracks. She smirked when he fell down with a groan. She lifted a wooden stake above Marcel.

* * *

Davina felt her knees buckle before she fell to the floor with a loud thump. Groaning in pain she used the edge of the coffin to pull herself in a sitting position.

* * *

"Die," Katie growled, "you son of a bitch."

"No," Thierry held out his hand, "Katie don't."

There was a loud snap before Katie's body fell limply to the ground. Klaus stood over the dead body and offered his hand to Marcel.

* * *

"Something's wrong," Sophie stopped chanting. "Katie's magic stopped," she bent over the map, "I can keep going."

"You can't," Rebekah shook her head. "She'll sense it."

"I can find Davina," Sophie insisted, "I just need another minute."

Rebekah moved faster than the human eye could track and threw aside the paper, covered in black sand, aside. "You might be willing to die, but Hayley and her baby will die with you. Elijah would never forgive us, and rescuing him will have been for nothing." She threw her hands up and stomped her foot. "It's over… we failed."

* * *

"No," Thierry crawled and cradled Katie's head in his lap, "no, Katie, no, no, no, no…"

* * *

Later, after Thierry had been interred in the Garden, Marcel and Klaus stood on the balcony sharing a drink.

"How much did Cami see?"

"She just saw an argument, mate." Klaus chuckled. "It's nothing you can't fix. You really like her don't you?"

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way humans do." Marcel sighed. "There's a new vampire in town: slim, brunette, answers to Elena… you don't know her by any chance."

"Was she the one in the red dress?" Klaus sipped his scotch. "I don't know her that well; she didn't say a word to me all night."

"I did see you talking to her though," Marcel chuckled, "it seems you're losing your touch."

"Perhaps," he laughed, "although I overheard you mention a child, so it's probably for the best." His expression turned sombre. "I'm sorry about Thierry. I can tell he was a good friend."

"I made him what he was. Obviously," he shrugged, "my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"You saved me tonight," Marcel straightened and clapped Klaus on the shoulder, "I guess I owe you one. You asked me for your brother back… it seems like the least I can do."

* * *

Cami lowered the half-drunk pint of beer onto the table and shook her head. "Don't bother… I get the bro-code."

"Cami…" Klaus sat on the bar stool beside her.

"No," she shook her head and laughed, "I get it. You're here to smooth things over for your friend. It's very nice of you, but…"

"But," Klaus finished with a soft smile, "you've been hurt before, and you aren't taking any more chances."

Cami nodded and picked up the pint. "Something like that. The guy I saw tonight… not the guy I thought he was. And if he can turn on a dime like that…"

"That sounds like more than a broken heart," Klaus tilted his head. "It sounds like someone broke your trust."

Cami met his eyes and found herself getting lost in the blue depths. She swallowed and was about to lean in when he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Camille," his pupils dilated ever so slightly, "but I need you to give Marcel another chance."

She cleared her throat and chuckled suddenly embarrassed. "Wow, I totally misread that."

Klaus laughed. If there was not an intriguing blonde at home he certainly might have fallen for this woman in some capacity. "We all have our roles to play." He sighed and leaned a little closer. "You went to the party. You danced. You feel badly that he had a fight with his friend, but otherwise all you remember is that it was perfect."

* * *

Rebekah shook her head and idly tapped on the piano keys. She sat up when Klaus entered the house.

"Tonight was an epic failure," she stood from the piano.

"On the contrary it was a masterpiece," Klaus beamed.

"Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell," Rebekah crossed her arms.

"I'm well aware of that," he poured a drink, "I killed her."

"You what?"

"I saved Marcel's life tonight, and in doing so I have him right where I want him."

"You bastard," Rebekah seethed. "I trusted you… against my better judgement."

"Wake up, Rebekah," Klaus dropped into a chair and caught the vase she chucked at his head. "The witches only care about themselves. They only want the girl, and when they get her they will use her power against all of us."

"The plan was to find Elijah, and you've failed us." Rebekah shook her head. She couldn't remember ever feeling this disappointed in him.

"You always did lack faith." Klaus downed his drink. "By protecting Marcel I've gained his trust, so much so that he has agreed to return Elijah to us."

"I have all the faith in the world that you will get what you want, Nik," Rebekah sipped her bourbon, "you always do regardless of the cost."

* * *

Rebekah spun on her heel when she saw Marcel ahead of her. She jumped back when he appeared behind her.

"You're following me," Rebekah blinked when Marcel walked her backwards. She met his eyes and swallowed when he pressed her against the window of a small store.

"Maybe you're just in my way," he breathed.

Rebekah shut her eyes when he walked away.

* * *

Hayley tapped away at the laptop on the antique desk. Caroline leaned over her shoulder to read the search results. They both looked up when Klaus paused in the doorway.

"I thought you'd both like to know that Elijah will be returning to us shortly," Klaus' eyes flickered over the women.

"Congratulations," Hayley focused on the text, "it seems being diabolical actually worked. It's unlikely he'll come here though," she frowned.

"You'll have a hard time getting him to stay here without Elena," Caroline braced her hip on the desk, "and you'll have a hard time getting Elena to return at all. She's pissed."

"I'm well aware. She wouldn't say a word to me tonight." Klaus tilted his head. "What is it about my brother that always inspires such instant admiration?"

Hayley lifted her gaze. "He was kind to me."

Klaus turned to leave when Hayley called out. "Hey, I learned something today… I think it's a girl."

* * *

"Klaus is infuriating," Elena shoved the door and kicked off her heels.

"Preaching to the choir, sister," Kol caught the door before it could slam and gently shut it.

"Want to discuss it?" Freya poked her head around the corner. Dark circles ringed her eyes.

"He was at the party," Elena hissed, "and I just know he orchestrated that little stunt." She quickly explained what had happened with the witch while storming up the stairs. "I didn't learn anything useful… but Marcel suggested I was part of a new army." She started pulling pins from her hair and setting them on the bathroom counter.

"Well," Kol leaned against the door with Freya, "it might make you feel a little better to know that Rebekah called, and apparently Marcel has agreed to return Elijah."

Elena froze where she was shaking out her hair. "Don't mess with me Kol."

"I'm not, darling," Kol straightened while Freya confirmed the call. "You don't look happy."

"I'll rejoice when I can see him," Elena swallowed. She wanted to believe it was true, but she had a sinking feeling that Marcel would not return him anytime soon.

* * *

Davina traced the prominent veins with her eyes. They stood out in sharp relief against his grey skin. She turned her head to the right when she heard the door click open. She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck.

"You're alright," she sighed, "I was so worried."

"Thank you," Marcel smiled. "Whatever you did I felt it. You helped."

"It was the old ones wasn't it?" Davina crossed her arms.

"Actually," he started towards the coffin, "Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting by giving him back his brother."

Davina's eyes widened. She waved her hand and slammed the lid of the coffin shut. "No," her head shook slowly from side to side.

"What? Davina…" Marcel tilted his head.

"No," her eyes narrowed, "you said they were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them."

* * *

Maybe it was the knowledge that Miranda was safe in the nursery. Maybe it was the knowledge that the real reason Freya had come to New Orleans was to protect the children. Maybe everything was just finally catching up with her.

The reason was irrelevant. All Elena knew was that one minute she was manically brushing her hair, and the next she was sobbing in the arms of the Mikaelson siblings.

* * *

 **Drop me some reviews y'all. It had been scientifically proven to make writers write faster... can't remember where I read that article... :)**


	10. September 7-9, 2012

**AN: I do not own TVD or TO**

 **This chapter was getting really long. If I'd kept going it would have probably been nearly 11,000 words. Unlike previous chapters this one encompasses several days.**

* * *

September 7, 2012

"Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest regardless of who gets hurt."

Klaus paced back and forth before the couch where Cami sat with his hands behind his back.

"Is it evil to take what one wants? To satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause others suffering? What some call evil I believe to be the necessary response to a harsh and unfair world."

"No offense," Cami's eyes narrowed, "but I'm not sure I understand why you invited me out here." At first she had thought he was interested in her, but then she had seen the way he'd looked at a blond as she walked into a room down the hall.

"Because I enjoy your company," his head cocked to one side when he heard a warning growl down the hall, "and I sense that you have the capacity for understanding someone of my… complexity. You see I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman pregnant and in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her… he seemed to think it would redeem me." He smirked and rocked back on his heels. "The trouble is I have since learned of another young woman – a girl really, one with vast potential – held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these young women – protect the one and free the other. So tell me Camille – does that sound evil to you?"

Cami took a deep breath and considered the set of his shoulders and the vulnerability he attempted to mask. "I don't believe in evil as a diagnoses," she ventured. "I think that you have unstable personal relationships, stress related paranoia, chronic anger issues, and fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone," she tilted her head and smirked, "professionally."

 _"I've been thinking that for years."_

Klaus smiled at the voice Cami could not hear. He was not sure if she was eavesdropping because she was curious, or if it was because she was jealous. It was probably a combination of the two.

"I think I prefer to talk to you. So I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer." He led her towards a desk where he had set up an old fashioned typewriter.

"Alright," Cami eyed the equipment. Curiosity won out as she ran her fingers over the smooth metal. "What are we writing?"

"My memoirs, of course," Klaus shrugged as if it should have been obvious. "Someone should know my story, and it will give us some time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel."

"My private life is none of your business," Cami's hands curled into fists as she crossed her arms.

"Your private life is essential to my plans," Klaus chuckled. "You see, Marcel wants you," he pointed to her, "and because of that he will trust you. That works out very well for me. The French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there is me, on the other Marcel. Along with a powerful witch an army of vampires."

"What?" Cami shouted. She felt cold fear trickle down her spine as her eyes grew round.

Klaus sped across the room and pinned her to the wall just as the door was being pushed open. "You're frightened," his pupils dilated as he compelled her, "don't be."

Cami blinked as a strange sense of calm overcame her body. "I'm not afraid anymore. That's… that's amazing. How did you…?"

"It called compulsion. It's a neat little bit of vampire trickery." Klaus stepped back to give her some space. "I'll tell you all about it later, but first let's talk about Marcel."

* * *

September 9, 2012

Marcel leaned over the open coffin and traced the dark veins with his eyes. He shook his head and scoffed before turning to Davina.

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit."

He paused for a beat and watched Davina stare out the window. Her shoulders slumped forward as she watched the musicians rushing along the street below.

"Doesn't matter," Marcel slammed the coffin shut, "it's time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus."

Davina spun on her heel and blocked the path to the door. "You asked me to find a way to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done yet!" She opened the coffin and tapped the dagger. "This hurts them, but that's all it does."

"Davina," Marcel leaned over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one and all he wants is his brother back so…"

Davina interrupted him. "Tonight is the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go." She tilted her head back and gave him her most pleading look. "Please?"

"Davina," Marcel shook his head. He motioned to the cluttered attic room covered in candles and canvas. "The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there," he nodded to the window. "You know who works smack dab in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Devereux… pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what they'll do to you if they find you."

"But you control the witches," Davina huffed. "Make her go away."

He shook his head.

"Marcel," Davina crossed her arms, "it's one night."

"I said 'no'." He spun and walked towards the door as if to leave. He had no intention of letting her out where the witches could harm her. He had no intention of letting his secret weapon out into the world where she could be used against him.

Davina stomped her foot. She might have been the most powerful witch in the city but she was still a teenager; a child really who had been forced to grow up too fast.

"I do anything you say," she cried, "but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of," her voice dropped dangerously. "Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." Her eyes narrowed into slits as she focused her energy on Marcel.

He felt sweat break out across his brow as a fever spread through his body at lightning speed. He swallowed as his blood boiled in his veins.

"Fine," he sighed and smiled, "we'll compromise, all right?" He swallowed and exhaled when his body cooled. "You going out alone… too dangerous, but I will introduce you to a friend of mine who's going to be there. Nice lady, you two will really hit it off."

A wide smile spread across Davina's face as she bounced on the balls of her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.

* * *

It had been three days since Marcel's party. Three days since he had been 'betrayed' by his dearest friend. Three days since Elena had finally broken down.

On the first day Elena had stayed inside at Freya's request. She had been far to rattled to try and sort through anything out in the city. Elena had spent the day with reading and playing little games with Miranda; she had gotten Kol to help her to try and get Miranda to take her first solo steps to no avail.

On the second and third day Elena started to develop a routine. The mornings were spent inside catching up on everything Freya had learned before coming to New Orleans and playing with Miranda. After her daughter woke up from her afternoon nap Elena fixed her a snack before setting out with the stroller in an attempt to find the street where her heart relaxed and she could focus on her other senses again.

That was where Elena found herself on the ninth of September. Bodies bustled up and down the sidewalks and through the streets. She counted an absurd amount of instrument cases as she sat at the outdoor patio with Miranda sitting in her lap. She cut up tiny pieces of chicken and broke the steamed vegetables into bite sized pieces; she blew on them before placing them on the small plate.

She lifted her eyes when a shadow passed over them.

"Hello," Elena tilted her head, "Cami, right?" She tightened her hold when Miranda tipped back to stare up at the blond.

"Yes," she nodded to the chair beside Elena, "may I join you for a moment?"

Elena blinked. She bounced Miranda on her knee and nodded slowly. "Sure?"

Cami slid into the chair. Her eyes darted from the small child in the brunette's lap to her guarded eyes. "I've figured it out."

"You figured what out?" Elena pulled Miranda's plate forwards. "Eat your chicken, baby." She looked up when Miranda reached for the white meat.

"How I know you," Cami leaned on the table and dropped her voice. "I've been wracking my brain for nearly three days trying to remember. I was having absolutely no luck but then I saw you here with her." She nodded to Miranda.

Elena flattened her hand protectively over her child's stomach and pulled her flush against her body. She relaxed marginally when Miranda let out a sharp cry. "Mama."

"What does my child have to do with how you know me?" Elena pulled out a wipe to clean Miranda's hands when she saw she was finished with her food. "I know for a fact you've never met her."

"I haven't," Cami dropped her gaze to the child, "but I did see a picture of her and you on this guy's phone. It might have been a week ago."

Miranda locked eyes with Cami. She stared at the new woman for a moment before deciding that she liked what she saw. She pulled Ella from the stroller beside Elena's knee and held her up to Cami.

"Why thank you very much," Cami smiled brightly and took the pink elephant. She kept her voice soft while bumping the soft toy against the baby. "It's funny because later that day he came back to the bar where I worked and told me that I was to forget everything I knew, which was next to nothing, about him and his family."

Elena held her breath while Cami explained and played with Miranda. "I'm hoping you can help me understand what happened because I did forget for several hours."

"Cami," Elena waited until she had the woman's attention. She debated the merits of using compulsion before ultimately deciding against it; she knew Cami was being compelled by Klaus and wooed by Marcel the last thing she needed was the further manipulation of her mind. "I'm going to ask you a very big favor. I need you to keep what you know about him and his connection to her a secret."

"Why is this such a big deal?" Cami let Miranda wrap her hand around two of her fingers. "And how did he make me forget?"

"There are people who would hurt my daughter in order to get to him," Elena explained quietly. "As for the how… it's a skill he and I share… I'd tell you more but it might frighten you. This is not the time or place for that kind of discussion," she bounced Miranda and bent to kiss her hair. "Please forget what you know Cami. I'd rather not make you, but I can."

Cami examined the fearful look in the other woman's gaze and the way her hands curled protectively around the child on her knee. "I won't say a word," she swore. "Perhaps another day… in another locale you might explain in greater detail."

"I think I can do that," Elena nodded. "This is Miranda, by the way."

"Hello Miranda," Cami shook the little girl's fingers, "I'm Cami."

"Can you say Cami, little miss?" Elena repeated the name a few times until Miranda got it.

"Ami," Miranda grinned triumphantly, "Ami, Ami." She clapped her hands.

"She's got trouble with the hard 'k' and 'c' sound," Elena laughed.

"That's alright," Cami grinned, "I think I like 'Ami."

"She likes you," Elena observed. "She doesn't usually like strangers."

"Ella," Miranda reached for her friend.

"And she doesn't let just anyone play with Ella," Elena watched as she hugged the elephant to her small body.

"In that case I feel very special," Cami smiled.

Elena's felt the smile drop from her face when Marcel came up to their table.

"Good afternoon, ladies," he smiled genially. "How is the most beautiful gal in the city?" He grinned at Miranda. "You've got your mama's glare, sweet girl."

Elena rubbed a hand over Miranda's back and lifted her to stand on her knees. Miranda twisted and buried her face in Elena's neck; every few seconds she would turn to glare at Marcel before hiding again.

"I see she hasn't warmed up to you," Cami caught the elephant when Miranda dropped it.

"Eventually I'll win her over," Marcel grinned, "I'm nothing if not persistent."

"We'll see," Elena carefully pulled her hair from her baby's grasp. "Do you need something Marcel?"

"I was actually looking for Cami," he turned to the bartender, "I was surprised when you weren't at work."

"I'm just finishing my lunch break," Cami put Ella in the stroller.

"I was wondering if you might do me a favor tonight?" Marcel raised his brows hopefully. "I'm mentoring this girl… she's got some anger issues, likes to rebel against authority. I was hoping you might use that psych degree of yours to set her straight tonight. Maybe spend some time with her at the music festival."

"Marcel," Cami shook her head, "that's not really my thing."

"Please," Marcel smiled softly, "I think she could benefit from talking to someone like you."

Cami frowned and considered the request. It was simple enough and she was going to be at the music festival anyway. A moment before she was planning on asking Elena to join her that evening so they could talk, but that could wait until the next day.

"Alright," she nodded, "but I'm not promising anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

Klaus stepped into Rousseau's and sauntered towards the bar where Cami was wiping down the counter.

"Hello, Cami," he smirked and rested one elbow on the counter.

She crumpled the rag when she spotted him and drew in a sharp intake of breath. Until she had seen him she had been convinced he was someone else, but now that they were the only ones in the bar she remembered the things he had told her. Unbidden the memory of Elena came back to her: 'I'd rather not make you, but I can'. Was Elena like Klaus? She briefly considered asking him, but she had promised Elena she wouldn't mention what she knew of her or her child; there were people who would use Miranda for their own gains.

"How is it that when you came to me just now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me that you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me?" Cami whispered. "And then when you leave I go back to thinking you're this hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on a memoir?"

Klaus shook with a silent laugh and leaned in to whisper in a low voice. "That is how compulsion works, love."

Cami remembered what he had told her of compulsion. Was that what Elena had promised to explain to her later? She supposed she wouldn't make the connection when the brunette did explain.

"What exactly is happening though? Is it like hypnosis?" She needed to understand what was happening to her. "Are my neurons shutting down somehow?"

"Always the curious scholar," Klaus hopped onto a stool and motioned to the bar. "You said you had some information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the festival tonight: a girl that he's mentoring." Cami tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Apparently she's going through a hard time. I guess with my psych degree told him that I could set her straight. I told him I'd talk to her, but now I'm thinking I'm going to back out of it."

"I'm going to insist you go through with this," Klaus tilted his head and smiled.

Cami clutched the rag in her hand and stared at him with wide eyes. "You're going to force me to do it aren't you?" She scoffed when he nodded. "Why even bother asking?"

"Because I happen to like you Cami," Klaus leaned back, "if circumstances were different I think we might have been friends. However this girl is Marcel's secret weapon; she also happens to be holding my brother captive. I don't have the luxury of passing up the opportunity." He met Cami's eyes across the bar before compelling her.

* * *

Rebekah tapped away at the laptop while Hayley sat on the couch and flipped through a book. Caroline was perched next to Hayley; she watched the witch warily.

"I feel great, Agnes," Hayley stared at the tiny print. She wasn't sure why she bothered reading the book; there was nothing normal about her pregnancy.

"You're overdue for a check-up," Agnes clucked.

Hayley couldn't stop the cynical laugh that bubbled in her throat. "What am I supposed to do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound?" She held up her hands as if holding back crowds at a concert. "A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch: nothing to see here."

"She kind of has a point," Caroline held up her hands. "She can't just walk into the Quarter; we all remember what happened last time."

"A lot of woman would kill to have a child of their own," Rebekah swallowed. She looked up from the computer and met the werewolf's eyes. "It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours."

Caroline had to agree that Rebekah had a good point as well. She might not have been thrilled about the knowledge that Klaus had been with Hayley, but she was not about to hold that against his child. She definitely wouldn't let him forget it for a few years, but the baby was innocent in all of this.

"There's a doctor out in the bayou… off the beaten path," Agnes paced around the low coffee table. "I took the liberty of booking you an appointment. Just us after hours… the vampires will never get word of it."

Hayley tapped her fingers against the cover of the book. She did need to take care of her child; she had said she would never let anyone hurt her daughter, and that included her. She didn't like the idea of it being in the bayou in the dead of night, but her choices were slim; she wondered if Elena had this kind of trouble during her pregnancy. She really should talk to Elena instead of reading the book; surely Elijah's soulmate had more insight into a vampire pregnancy.

"Alright," Hayley rolled her eyes, "Bayou-baby-doctor it is." She stood up to follow Agnes and blinked when Caroline appeared in front of her.

"You're not going alone."

Rebekah waited until they left. Roughly twenty minutes later Klaus walked in as she was examining satellite photos of the Quarter.

"Tell me you're not still at it with the internet search?" He strode across the room and poured himself a drink. "How does one begin? Did you type in the words 'anonymous attic'?"

"Oh shut up," Rebekah grumbled, "at least I'm looking. Someone has to find him; even if I have to search every bloody attic in the city."

"Like looking for a needle in a very large pile of needles," he chuckled. "I believe that Marcel's delay shows that he is no longer the one in charge. I'm thinking that if her loyalty to Marcel is strained the young witch will be open to negotiations."

"Your power grabs are more important than rescuing Elijah," Rebekah smiled bitterly, "as per usual."

"I prefer to think of it as killing two birds with one stone," Klaus held up his fingers, "rob Marcel of his secret weapon, and bring our brother home."

* * *

Davina took one final look around the attic. Her eyes locked on the closed coffin before she took her first steps over the threshold. She made it halfway down the hall before remembering Marcel's insistence that Elijah be returned. Would he try while she was gone? Was that the real reason she had gotten his blessing?

She spun on her heel and laid her hands on the smooth wood of her bedroom door. She concentrated and sealed the door so vampires would be unable to open it.

Satisfied that he was secure until she returned she practically skipped down the stairs to take her first breath of fresh air.

* * *

 **M. will be bringing girl to music festival. She's going to be with Cami.**

 **KOL – You're telling me this because…**

 **Because… I have the strangest feeling Klaus already knows. D. has him, she'll be out tonight; that's my best chance to find Elijah.**

 **KOL – You want me to get the girl before Nik.**

 **You know better than I what he's like when he sees a chance for power.**

 **KOL – Where?**

 **Dauphine Street. Take Freya… D. may be more receptive to a fellow witch.**

Elena slid her phone back in her pocket and strode down the street with the stroller. Miranda's happy babbling grew in intensity the further she went.

Her eyes roamed the many buildings that stretched out before her. Her heart fluttered when she saw the red brick façade of the church. She pulled Miranda aside and sat on a bench until the fluttering stopped. She was about to stand up again when the double doors opened and a teenage girl emerged. Elena blinked in surprise when she was approached by Marcel.

Rebekah had made her seem like a hard as nails witch. Elena had been expecting someone with a more dangerous look; she had thought the phrase 'cute-as-a-button' had been an exaggeration.

Elena had not expected her to be a porcelain doll come to life. She had not expected the wondrous smile when she stepped out into the cool night air. If Elena didn't know any better she would have said that Davina had not been under the sky in months. She wasn't sure what it was about the girl.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so young but her eyes seemed so old; Elena recognized the look of someone who'd had to grow up far to fast. Maybe it was the aura of innocence that seemed to cling to her shoulders as she tilted her head to the soft sounds of smooth jazz floating on the air; there was something undeniably sweet in her smile. Maybe it was the fact that Elena was a mother.

All she knew was that she couldn't harm her, and she definitely wouldn't let Klaus use her.

 **She's wearing a white dress. Long brown hair in loose curls**

 **KOL – Got it.**

 **Kol?**

 **KOL – Yes Darling?**

 **Don't hurt her… don't let Klaus get his hands on her**

She had just closed the conversation when the shadow blocked out the light from the street lamp. Looking up into his amused dark eyes she resisted the urge to shudder.

"Evening," she greeted. Miranda seemed to hear Elena's thoughts because she yawned and blinked tiredly when Marcel left Davina a few feet behind him and approached.

"Good evening, Elena," he came to a stop. The ends of his scarf swished in the autumn wind. "What brings you out tonight?"

"The Festival of course," she blinked and tilted her head as if to say 'what else'.

"The festival is three streets over," Marcel's eyes narrowed into slits.

"Well," Elena smiled, "it is right about Miranda's bed time. Once she's out she'll sleep through just about anything. I didn't want to miss the festival and I couldn't get a sitter, so I came as far as I could to get her to sleep."

"Don't stay away too long," Marcel nodded having accepted her response. "You'll miss all of the good bands."

"As soon as she's out I'm back in the thick of it," Elena swore. She glanced behind him to Davina. "Have fun with your mentee tonight. Mentee? Is that the right phrase?"

"I'm pretty sure it is," he chuckled. "Have a lovely evening, Elena." He leaned down and smiled at Miranda who glared in response. "Good night, sweet girl."

Elena covered Miranda with a blanket and gave her Ella. She watched Marcel disappear with Davina and waited ten minutes before standing up. Her heart had told her he was in the church; Davina's emergence had only confirmed her suspicions.

* * *

"So," Marcel accompanied Davina into Rousseau's, "is it everything you'd hoped for?"

Davina bounced on the balls of her feet and giggled. "Yes." Her eyes landed on a boy at the bar; he was yelling for a friend and whooping for the band members.

"We should probably go over the rules," Marcel slid his hands into his pockets.

Davina sighed and rolled her eyes. "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or YOU."

Marcel nodded and smiled.

"You said you weren't going to hover!" She blushed and smiled shyly. Davina laughed when he gave her an incredulous look.

* * *

"This is the doctor's office?" Hayley peered through the car windows. The building was little more than a cabin in the Bayou. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted.

"Dr. Paige is only this far out because Marcel's men kept terrorizing her patients," Agnes smiled. "Go on, she won't bite."

Hayley nibbled her lip and slowly stepped from the car. She swallowed when Caroline joined her and took her arm. Together the girls walked towards the clinic.

Agnes pulled out her cell phone when they were gone sent off a text. She had originally planned to call, but with the addition of Caroline she didn't dare.

 **Send them in now and tell them to do it quickly. There's a vamp with her.**

* * *

Marcel kept one eye on Davina as he talked to Cami.

"It's good to see you," he smiled, "I was worried you'd think I was some sort of hothead after what happened at the Masquerade."

"We all have out hotheaded moments," she shrugged. "I'm almost done until clean-up," she smiled in Davina's direction. "Us girls can hang out if you need to go and schmooze some people."

Davina leaned forwards and cut in. "He was supposed to stop hovering like ten minutes ago."

"See what I mean," Marcel smiled tightly at Cami, "authority issues." He smirked at Davina. "I'm going to go talk to the mayor… at least he knows how to show some respect."

Davina ignored him in favor of staring at the boy now on stage. He was playing a fiddle with the latest band.

"So," Cami drew out the word and smiled conspiratorially, "what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?"

Davina smiled shyly: "Tim." She continued when Cami nodded encouragingly. "I knew he would be here, he always performs at these things."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were ten," Davina paused. Her face morphed into a frown. "I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."

* * *

Freya leaned against the bar and watched the bartender chat with the young girl. She fit the description Elena had sent to Kol perfectly.

She couldn't see her baby brother anywhere, but she knew that he, like she, was waiting for an opportunity. She might have used magic to locate him, but that was likely a bad idea with the magic detector in the room.

"Hey gurl."

Her eyes narrowed when he approached her. An annoyed light flickered in her eyes.

"Go away," she waved her hand and sipped her water. "I'm in no mood to deal with vampires tonight." She blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself in the brick alley. "I said go away."

"What are you going to do witch?" The veins under his eyes pulsed when he grinned. "I've heard a witch's blood is sweeter than a human's. No time like the present to find out."

Freya was ready to say screw it and use magic when the vampire was pinned beside her. His body collided with the wall hard enough that bricks turned to dust beneath his head.

The nightwalker turned grey a moment later when his heart was torn from his chest.

"That was a bad idea," Freya sighed.

"The other option was for you to use magic and get caught," Kol wiped his hands on the vampire's shirt. "Besides… it's not like Marcel can harm me; you on the other hand are very fragile."

"Kol," Freya sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He steered her back into the bar.

* * *

Caroline crossed her arms and paced the deck outside the clinic. It turned out Dr. Paige owned the house; it was a private property and she was unwilling to let a vampire inside.

Caroline raked her hands through her hair and listened to the fetal heartbeat that had suddenly grown louder and developed an echo. It sounded just like Miranda's heart when she had accompanied Elena to an ultrasound.

 _"Your baby's heart rate is perfect."_

 _"I knew it. She's a tough one, just like her mom."_

* * *

Hayley sat up and wiped away the gel from her belly. She glanced over her shoulder when she felt the eyes on her.

"That's a rather unique birthmark," Dr. Paige eyed the crescent moon mark.

"We're pretty much done, right?" Hayley slid her sweater back on.

"Well actually your blood pressure is a little high. I've got something for that."

Hayley watched her walk away to where Agnes was waiting in the next room. A wolf howled outside and startled her. She quickly jumped up from the table and approached the window in time to see headlights approaching.

* * *

Her heart drummed in her chest when the wolf howled. Reluctantly she circled around the cabin and felt her limbs freeze when she locked eyes with the wolf. Her chest stuttered when soft voices sounded around the building as the wolf darted off into the night.

 _"No sign of the vampire."_

 _"Perhaps it split. Vampire and a werewolf working together as friends… unheard of."_

 _"That just makes this easier."_

Caroline heard a door slam shut and a lock click after a woman yelled. Fists pounded on the sealed room. She flashed around the building until she found the window Hayley was struggling with.

"Get back," she motioned with her hand. The second Hayley was out of range she slammed her elbow into the window and shattered the glass. She swept the glass out of the way and helped Hayley out of the window. They were running by the time the men had broken into the room.

* * *

Outside of Rousseau's Tim struggled to open the car door. He shuffled the fiddle case in his hands to try and make the task easier.

"Hello Tim," Klaus clapped a hand on the boys shoulder.

Tim stared at him blankly.

"I believe that you and I have a friend in common," Klaus gripped his shoulders tightly as he compelled him. "Be a good lad and send her a message."

* * *

"He couldn't have gone far," Cami peered around the crowded room, "he just got off-stage a minute ago."

Davina blinked away a few tears from her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she sighed, "this was a stupid idea anyway."

"No it wasn't, Davina…" Cami called after her when she ran off. She was about to follow when Klaus got in her path.

He handed her a folded slip of paper. "Tell Davina this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to help her slip out so that Marcel doesn't see." He paused before leaning closer and whispering. "Whatever you do don't let her out of your sight."

Cami was just starting to work up an annoyed glare when he disappeared and she was left staring at the note in her hand. She ran to catch up with Davina.

* * *

Kol slammed his hand over her mouth when he pulled her into the alley. From the corner of his eye he saw Freya do the same with the blonde.

"Hello, love," he tilted his head and smiled. "I'd like a word."

Davina narrowed her eyes and felt his skin heat against her skin. She blinked in surprise when he didn't loosen his hold.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that, darling," Kol's eyes flashed with amusement. He was mildly impressed with her power; he just prayed she didn't get it into her head to start throwing him around as she had Rebekah.

Her eyes widened in realization. "You're an old one?" She whispered when he lowered his hand.

"I'm not that old," Kol gasped. "Freya do I look old?"

"Only a millennium or so," she smirked. Slowly she released Cami. "You'll have to compel her."

"Who knows what Nik's done to her head," Kol sighed. He slid his hands into his pockets and tilted his head down to regard the witch. "That note you received didn't come from your friend… at least not directly."

"Is he in trouble?" Davina felt anger curl down her spine.

"Most likely," Kol caught her wrist before she could storm off towards the church. "Not so fast. I promised not to let Nik get his hands on you."

"You also promised not to hurt her," Freya crossed her arms.

"That's the only way you're going to keep me from going after Tim," Davina glared.

Kol searched the determined set of her shoulders. "Not necessarily," he let go of her arm. "How's your acting?"

* * *

 **Drop me some reviews...**

 **The next chapter will pick up with Elena in the church.**


	11. September 9, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

She couldn't stop her mouth from popping open. Her echoing steps faltered when she stepped into the sanctuary. Loose pages littered the centre aisle. A hymnal had been overturned; the pages held open. At the front of the church a man was bent at the waist picking up large shards of glass.

Hesitantly she stepped forward again. Her head snapped to the left when she caught a faint smell. Old blood stained the dark wood on the far side of the pews. She breathed deeply and relaxed when she realized it was faint enough that it would be unlikely to wake her sleeping child.

"Church is closed," the voice was gruff, "If you want your horror fix, go take a ghost tour."

"I don't care much for ghosts," Elena turned her attention to the priest. "What happened here? I've never heard of a church closing its doors."

"You must be new in town," he scoffed. "Everyone knows what happened here; about the seminary student who killed his classmates in cold blood. St. Anne's used to be the heart of the neighborhood. It's been abandoned for a while now; since the night of the massacre."

"I hadn't heard," Elena's heart stuttered when Miranda stirred. "I promise I'm not here for my 'horror fix' father…"

"Father Kieran," his eyes flickered over her.

Elena knew she must look a right state. Between her sleepless nights watching Miranda sleep, and the exhaustion of being separated she was a true mess. Dark circles ringed her eyes in spite of the layer of makeup she had plastered to hide them. Her normally olive complexion was pale and drawn; she wasn't sure how Miranda was not terrified of her. Elena didn't think she looked a bit like herself; she certainly didn't feel like herself.

"And you are?"

Elena put the brakes on the stroller. She draped the purple blanket over her shoulder and lifted Miranda into her arms. With the tiny head pressed over her heart she lifted her tired gaze to Kieran.

"I'm just looking for some peace."

"Aren't we all?" He sighed. "I was more hoping for your name."

"Mama," Miranda whispered, "up… up…"

"You are up baby," she kissed her daughter's hair. Elena's eyes narrowed; she remembered Rebekah saying something about an attic… attics were generally located in an upwards direction.

She turned her attention back to the priest. "My name's not important," she rubbed circles over Miranda's back. "Where is the attic?"

"What business do you have with my attic?"

"That's my business," Elena swayed soothingly. Her eyes were hard as she stared at him.

"Like I said…" Kieran's eyes caught a flash of blue on her hand, "… the church is closed."

Elena weighed her options. She knew he was there. She could sense him in the building. Normally she wasn't a fan of compulsion, but there were certain circumstances where it was useful. She flashed down the aisle and stared into his green eyes; up close she could see the world weary set of his mouth.

"Where is the attic?" Her pupils dilated ever so slightly. She could have easily looked for it, but it would be much faster for him to tell her.

"Past the sacristy," Kieran pointed, "and up the stairs."

"Wonderful," Elena breathed a deep sigh and smiled and thought: _In for a penny, in for a pound._ "Thank you, father. Now, forget I was ever here."

Elena pivoted and grabbed the stroller before striding past the sacristy; she saw a few open books on a table in the small room. At the foot of the stairs she stopped and took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart; she was certain it was trying to claw its way out of her chest. She took a second deep breath and followed the line of Miranda's arm; she was pointing up the stairs. With her third deep breath she tucked the stroller aside and made her way up the stairs.

Her fingers closed over the doorknob and twisted it to the right. She held her breath and let the door swing open. Miranda blinked tiredly and hugged Elena's neck.

She inhaled slowly and lifted her foot over the threshold. When she found no barrier keeping her out stepped quickly. She knelt on the floor, spread out the blanket, and lowered Miranda onto it before lifting the lid of the smooth mahogany.

Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. It had been nearly three years since she had seen him like that. It had been three years since her eyes had last traced the dark veins over his face.

She was incredibly grateful Miranda was so tired; she seemed to know Elijah was there, but she lacked the energy to pull herself up onto her feet. She didn't want her child to see her father so lifeless.

Elena wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the dagger and pulled with every ounce of her supernatural strength. When the silver was free she placed it on the floor under her leg. Raising her wrist to her lips she bit down hard and tasted rich copper on her tongue; from the corner of her eye she saw Miranda's capillaries darken.

She pressed her wrist to Elijah's mouth and sighed when his colour started to shift. Flexing her wrist to keep the wound from closing she turned to watch Miranda attempt to pull herself up by the lip of the coffin and felt fangs tear into her skin. A moment later a strong hand pulled her wrist from his mouth.

"Elena?" His eyes locked on her face. He ran his thumb over her bloody wrist to make sure she was really there.

"Elijah," a sob caught in her throat. "What did I tell you about being careful?"

He sat up and cupped her cheek. "What did I tell you about staying put?"

"It seems neither of us are good at following directions," she shook. The sound that ripped from her throat was half sob half laugh.

Elijah swiped her tear away with his thumb. His hand slid around to grasp the back of her neck.

Elena sighed against his lips. The desire to feel him pressed up against every inch of her was nearly overwhelming. For the first time since he'd left Mystic Falls her heart was at peace. She wanted him closer. She wanted to hold him tight and never let him go again.

There was someone else who was going to demand his attention first, though. So Elena settled for a soft brush of his lips before her rival interfered.

"Dada," Miranda smiled sleepily. She had managed to stand up and was now pulling on his jacket.

"Hello, sweetheart," his lips raised in a smile. Elijah lifted her into his arms and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I missed you. Although I'm glad to see I was not gone too long." He lifted his dark eyes to Elena. "I missed her birthday?"

She nodded and placed the blanket around Miranda's back when she shivered. "You didn't miss yours though. It's September 9th." She stood and secured the dagger in her jacket pocket. "Can we get out of here now?"

"How angry would you be if I said no?" He was out of the coffin and on his feet in a matter of seconds. Miranda closed her eyes and fell sound asleep listening to his heart beat.

"Elijah?"

"The girl…"

"Davina?"

"Yes," he inhaled the soft smell of the baby shampoo, "she's curious and … wilful. I wanted to speak with her… perhaps propose a truce of some kind. If this war were to end we might know peace."

"How do you even know about her?"

"She removed the dagger," Elijah sighed. "She didn't know that doing that once would negate its affects. Until I saw Miranda I was not quite convinced you were not one of her tricks."

"I'm not leaving you here," she swore. "Kol is taking care of Davina as we speak."

There was a brief pause where he watched her face carefully.

"Define taking care please?"

"He's keeping her out of Klaus' clutches, and with any luck getting her away from Marcel… Freya's helping."

"Marcel…"

"Is under the impression I suffered a tragic accident shortly after having a child," she sighed.

"He knows about Miranda? Elena?" His voice grew sharp.

"There wasn't much I could do," she crossed her arms. "His lackeys practically dragged me to his compound."

"Niklaus should have been keeping you both safe," he lowered his pitch when Miranda whimpered.

"I haven't seen or spoken to him in three days," she smoothed back Miranda's hair. "I've been staying with Kol. Caroline and Rebekah are staying with him and keeping an eye on her."

"I still think you should have stayed in Mystic Falls until I called."

"I didn't have much choice, Elijah," she closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of peace. "There was a hunter in Mystic Falls who had gotten to Kol, and made me."

He wrapped one arm around her back and pulled her tightly to his chest so Miranda was pressed securely between them.

"You've walked into the middle of a war zone," he breathed against her hair.

"Yeah, well," she pressed her cheek to his shoulder, "my mate went and got himself daggered, so I didn't have much choice."

"Not an altogether uncommon occurrence in my family," he sighed and ran his fingers through her long hair.

"Well hopefully once I get this dagger to Kol it won't happen again," she kissed Miranda's forehead and leaned back. "He's hidden all but this one." Her brows knit together when her eyes landed on a canvas across the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elijah tightened his hold.

"Just over here," Elena smiled. "I promise I'm not leaving this room without you."

She slid from his arms and tiptoed around him.

Her eyes grew round as she tilted the canvas towards the candle. Had that candle been lit a moment ago? She could have sworn the room was plunged in darkness. Shaking her head she focused on the sweeps of charcoal.

She swallowed nervously when she recognized the profile. She didn't need to see the woman's hidden face to know it was her. She didn't need to view the unknown space behind the body to know the tiny hand in the dark hair belonged to Miranda.

She tossed the canvas on the white bedspread and dug through a few more. She found a folder of loose papers. The first sheet was another charcoal drawing of Dauphine Street. Elena recognized her bowed head and the small arms wrapped around her neck; she knew it just as she knew that the hand beside her belonged to Cami.

Alarms rang in her mind. She could hear her own heart pounding in her chest.

"What is it?" Elijah was beside her in an instant.

Elena didn't need to look at his face. She could tell by the sharp intake of breath that he recognized her as well.

"You said Kol was taking care of Davina?"

Elena nodded.

"I find myself suddenly inclined to let him handle things."

She was already replacing the drawings and putting things back in their proper places when Elijah stood at the door. She took his hand and frowned when she couldn't step over the threshold.

"Can you leave?" Her hand pressed against an invisible barrier. It was like the barricade thrown up in the face of every vampire lacking an invitation.

"Elena," Elijah kept his voice calm for Miranda, "how did you get in here?"

"I opened the door," she released his hand and beat her fists against the clear wall. "There was no barrier. We're trapped aren't we?"

"So it would seem," he took her arm and gently pulled her back into the attic bedroom. "It would appear that Davina has left a failsafe in place."

"Maybe she knew you were going to wake up," Elena glared at the door. She pulled her phone from her pocket and tuned out the sudden strains of the violin.

* * *

Cami offered Davina an encouraging smile when they entered the church.

She looked from the blond to her friend standing in the aisle. Tim was staring up at the statues and lit candles along the alter at the front of the room.

"I can't do this," her voice was little more than a whisper.

* * *

 _"How's your acting?"_

 _"I'm a little out of practice," Davina looked between the siblings. "Why? What plan do you have?"_

 _"If you're out of practice then perhaps you shouldn't know everything," Kol mused. "How about this? You ignore any magic being used by my sister over here," he nodded to Freya, "for the rest of the night. She'll ensure your friend is safe."_

 _Davina's eyes narrowed suspiciously._

 _"No funny business darling," he held up his hands in surrender, "she'll only be protecting him. From what I understand you know the kind of spells witches perform when they cast them."_

 _"Anything else and I go straight to Marcel," Davina folded her arms over her chest._

 _"You have my word," Freya swore._

 _"I'd also like a word with you later," Kol nodded, he plucked at the cuff of his shirt, "after Nik's been dealt with."_

* * *

Cami smiled gently and nudged Davina forward; she had no memory of their alley encounter. Kol had assured her it was to keep the woman safe. She watched as Davina hesitantly approached the boy.

Davina's face brightened when Tim turned to smile at her. "Hey," she waved awkwardly, "I got your note."

"I got your text," Tim waved his phone.

"Thanks for meeting me here," she sighed.

Tim laughed and looked her over quickly. "It's good to see you… I can't believe I'm standing here right now. I just… wow."

* * *

Kol supressed his groan when he heard the girlish giggle. How had a child gotten so much power?

"Is it done yet?" He turned to his sister. They were situated behind the church; Kol was keeping a lookout in case anyone showed up and caught them practicing magic.

"Yeah," Freya swept the remnants of her spell into the bag. "I put a protection spell on him, so if Klaus does do something the kid will pop right back up."

"Good," Kol lifted his phone to his ear. He counted the rings until the breathless voice picked up. "Bex, I need a favour." He quietly explained the situation.

 _"Shouldn't be a problem. There's a situation that he needs to be filled in on anyway. Give me five minutes and I'll have him out."_

Kol hung up the phone and read the text.

 **ELENA – Found him. Stuck in the attic.**

* * *

Cami stared at the red stains on the wall at the back of the church. She closed her eyes to drown out the horror and let the music wash over her. She looked up when Klaus came to join her.

"The boy has a gift," he nodded to the teenagers, "you can't compel a person to play like that."

"I know what you are," Cami shook her head, "it's crazy to me but at least you make sense. This…" she nodded to the blood, "… this massacre was just pointless. A pointless brutal thing. In your life have you ever heard of anything like that? A good man, an aspiring priest, just goes on a killing spree out of nowhere."

Klaus took a seat in the pew beside her.

"I've seen quite a lot in my time. The world is a rather awful place; it's best to meet it on its own terms."

"The world isn't awful," Cami shook her head, "People aren't awful. They want to be good; something makes them bad. Something breaks them down, makes them snap." She turned to stare at him. "There are always signs and symptoms before somebody has a psychotic break. The guy that did this…" she blinked back a few tears, "… there were no signs. He didn't drink, he didn't do drugs…"

"You're rather well informed," Klaus noted, leaning forward to catch her attention.

"He was my brother," Cami blinked rapidly, "my twin actually. I can't sleep. I … I dream about what happened here, and I hate it. I hate that I couldn't help him."

"We have to stand alone against our demons love."

"But what if his become mine?" Cami wiped a tear from her cheek. She turned to look at him expectantly.

Klaus glanced at the teenagers from the corner of his eyes. "I have some business to attend to… but before I do…" He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked into her watery eyes. "You should go, enjoy the music and put all of this out of your mind."

He watched her leave before standing to approach the witch.

* * *

Kieran strode down Dauphine Street and paused when he spotted the man walking around the festival.

"Marcel!"

"Father Kieran," Marcel smiled, "welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home."

"I can tell," Kieran grumbled, "judging by what's been going on in my attic."

Marcel's smile turned cold. "I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favour or two over the years."

"I take it you know what's been going on?" Kieran lowered his voice and stepped closer. "There was a vampire snooping around earlier, she was asking about the attic. She didn't know that I would be on vervain." He leaned back and frowned. "You've got a problem on your hands."

"Let me guess," Marcel sighed, "a blonde with an attitude."

"A brunette with a baby," Kieran tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. Should I be expecting a blonde at some point as well?"

Marcel's eyes hardened. There was only one vampire in town with a baby. "Just so I know," his gaze was searching, "are you here to help, or to criticize?"

The answering laugh was cold when Kieran leaned in to whisper harshly. "Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and tolerate you."

"And this city thrives because of me and my people," Marcel returned with a menacing stare. He turned his face away when he was approached by Josh.

"Diego says he lost eyes on the girls."

Marcel shook his head before taking off for Rousseau's. He made a mental checklist as he went: Davina first, then Elena. There was no way she could get into the attic without an invitation anyway; that was the spell Davina had in place.

* * *

Klaus watched Tim strike up a quiet tune on the violin.

"I assume you know who I am?" His eyes met Davina's, he smiled when she nodded. "Good… let's get right down to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom, and yet he keeps you prisoner."

"Marcel doesn't keep me prisoner," Davina spat, "he keeps me safe. He's my friend."

"I've no doubt," he bent so he was at eye level with her. "I'd be a much better friend though. I'd keep you safe and allow you your freedom."

* * *

"He never was one for negotiations," Elijah shook his head after laying Miranda in the center of the white bed.

"Nope," Elena agreed, arranging the pillows to create a barrier. "Why is that? You'd think after a thousand years he would have gotten the hang of it."

"Personally I believe it's because he does not listen," he murmured. His throat burned with hunger. "He also tends to lean towards emotional manipulation."

"Are you okay?" Elena flashed around the bed and cupped his cheek.

A vein darkened briefly beneath his eyes. Elena was reminded of the few weeks he had been daggered in the Salvatore's basement; he'd been practically famished after waking. He'd one through four bags of blood; she'd had the suspicion he could have definitely used more.

"I'm fine, lovely," he slid her hair behind her ear.

"You're starving," she sighed. She could feel his eyes on her neck and the vein that fluttered there. She twisted her hair over her right shoulder and tilted her head.

"Elena," he shook his head.

"I'd rather not have you famished when Davina finally returns," she glared, "it's only going to get worse."

Elijah wrapped his right arm around her waist and gently grasped the back of her head with his left hand. He sighed when her arms wrapped around him and her fingers slid into his hair. Pressing a kiss to her neck he extended his fangs and bit into her carotid artery.

A low growl ripped through his throat when she gasped. He had to assume it was an ingrained response when the smell of her arousal reached his nose. A few mouthfuls of blood were more than enough to stem his hunger. The gentle gasps turned to a soft moan when he lifted his mouth and caught the escaping blood with his tongue.

Meeting her lidded eyes he hesitated only a moment before lowering his blood-stained lips to hers and speeding Elena into the nearest wall.

* * *

Caroline pressed her back into the tree and waited with bated breath. She had wanted to pick Hayley up and run but she had found that speed was not on her side in the Bayou. Clearly Marcel's rules didn't extend this far from the city because Agnes had done something to her.

Hayley glanced around the side of her own tree. It had become abundantly clear that they were not going to be able to outrun her would be assassins. She took a deep breath before darting around the side of the tree. She kicked one of the men in the gut and exhaled when he fell to the ground. She spun when the second man fell to the ground with a broken neck; and nodded to Caroline.

Caroline snatched the third man's wrist and spun the knife around so it dragged across his neck.

Hayley grabbed the fourth attacker's shotgun and knocked him to the ground before bringing the butt of the gun down on his head. There was a sickening crunch before he was still.

Hayley's eyes flashed gold as Caroline's pulsed with red. They were crouched defensively and peering into the darkness for any more potential threats.

The large man came out of nowhere. Before either woman could react he fell to the ground with a broken neck.

"Got to say I am impressed," Rebekah put her hands on her hips and surveyed the scene. "Didn't know either of you had it in you."

"How did you find us?" Hayley straightened her spine.

"Caroline's text got me halfway," she nodded to her friend. "Vamping here did the rest. Who are they?"

"Witches… warlocks…"

"One of the two," Caroline brought her heel down on the first man's throat.

"Why didn't you just pick her up and run?" Rebekah nodded to Hayley.

"Wanted to," Caroline grimaced. "Agnes must have done something to me. Or maybe it's just the woods… I can't seem to run any faster than Hayley."

Rebekah's head snapped around when she saw the flashlights heading in their direction. "There are more of them." Her voice hardened when she commanded Hayley to run.

The werewolf reluctantly took off.

"If I had a dollar for every mess my family has gotten me into…" Rebekah muttered. Her voice was cut off when two arrows pierced her heart. "Run," she managed to choke out.

Caroline made it ten paces towards Hayley who had stopped before an arrow embedded itself in her chest a fraction of an inch from her heart. Darkness flooded her field of vision; she had just enough time to see an arrow pierce Hayley's shoulder. The last thing she heard was the haunting howl.

* * *

Cami jumped when Marcel appeared in front of her.

"Where is she?" His hand rubbed over his head. "Where is Davina?"

"She went to meet a boy," Cami shrugged, "in St. Anne's church."

Marcel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Stay here in case she comes back."

* * *

Rebekah gasped and tugged the wood from her chest. She drew in greedy mouthfuls of air and groaned as the arrow finally left her body. She sat up to find five bloodied bodies in the clearing.

Looking around she felt her eyes narrow into slits.

"What the hell?" She gasped for breath as she pulled herself to her feet. "Hayley? Hayley?"

A choking sound drew her attention to the left. She stumbled around the tree and fell to her knees with a curse when she saw Caroline.

Wrapping her fingers around the wooden shaft she pulled up sharply.

Caroline coughed and blinked through the clearing pain. The arrow had been coated in something that had nearly paralyzed her; her organs had all but shut down. She knew her heart would have been next if Rebekah hadn't pulled the arrow out when she did.

"Where's Hayley?"

"I… I d-don't know," Caroline managed to sit up. She raked her hands through her hair and cast her eyes towards the area she had last seen the brunette. "I saw her go down and then I heard… I don't know what I heard."

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Klaus hissed. He paced across the balcony.

 _"What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no sign of the smart-aleck pregnant girl."_

"Keep looking," he growled, "I'm on my way." He found he missed the days when he could angrily shut the cover of a flip phone; it had been oddly satisfying in the way slamming the door after an argument had been.

He slid the phone into his pocket before turning to his companion. "Terribly sorry Timothy," he lifted the boy onto his feet, "I find myself pressed for time."

"Please don't hurt me," Tim's lip trembled.

"It was not my intention," Klaus frowned, "I hope you'll take solace in that." He smiled apologetically before tossing the boy over the side of the balcony. He picked up the violin and threw it over as well.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. All he knew was pain as he laid amongst the splintered wood and broken glass. He took slow shallow breaths.

That was how Davina found him. She forgot everything that had been promised in that alley as she fell to her knees and ran her fingers gently through his hair.

"No, no, no," she tenderly lifted his head into her lap and cried. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tim gasped in pain and watched her face. The pain seemed to recede when he closed his eyes.

"One of the tragic consequences of war," Klaus leaned against a pew. "What terrible guilt you'll have to live with: young Timothy's blood on your hands."

"Get away from him," Davina cried when he got too close. _He lied. He promised Tim wouldn't get hurt… no… he promised his brother wouldn't hurt Tim._

"Let's not be too hasty," Klaus raised his hands defensively. "After all I can heal him. All you have to do is ask." He dropped into a crouch. After a moment when she nodded he bit into his wrist.

"Please."

"For you, Davina, with pleasure," he lowered his wrist to Tim's mouth. When his breathing returned to normal Klaus pulled him up and compelled him to forget everything that had happened since he had left the festival. He turned to Davina when Tim was gone. "All fixed, and now you owe me a favour."

Davina frowned. The tears that streaked down her face were silent when she picked up the bow. Klaus had vanished when she looked back. Walking into the aisle she turned when she heard the footsteps.

"Davina," Marcel spun in a half circle and took in the destruction. "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" She pushed past him and stormed up the stairs. Her tears blinded her. "There's a witch using magic two streets over."

* * *

"Wow," Rebekah raised her brows, "you abandoned your quest for power to help your family? Having an off day, Nik?"

He took a deep breath and forced calm into his voice. "Who took her Rebekah?"

"I don't know."

"Caroline?" He turned to her when she grasped the porch rail of the clinic.

"I'm fine," she grunted as she straightened up, "I just don't heal as fast as Rebekah."

"She needs blood," Rebekah shook her head. "We both do. I woke up in the woods surrounded by bodies with an arrow in my heart. They must have been coated in something because one of them took out Caroline too."

"The bodies were torn apart," Caroline added running a hand through her tangled hair. "If Hayley didn't kill them, then…"

She was cut off by a low howl.

"Lovely," Rebekah grumbled, "maybe her cousins will tell us what happened."

Klaus spun around and felt his eyes widen when he spotted the dazed brunette stumbling towards them. He sped across the open space and caught her before she could fall.

"What happened?" Klaus grabbed her shoulders. "Tell me what happened." He examined her for any wounds.

"I can't remember," Hayley swallowed and folded her arms.

"You've completely healed," he shook his head.

"One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?" She shrugged.

"Werewolves don't heal that fast," Rebekah frowned. She wrapped an arm around Hayley's shoulders and steered her away from her brother's glare. "It's the baby. It has to be the vampire blood in your system, it can heal any wound."

"Elena never healed that fast," Caroline reminded them, "or are forgetting the onset anemia."

"That was a medical condition," Rebekah took a deep breath, "it's fully conceivable that Elena would have healed from any wound that was inflicted."

Caroline turned her attention to the werewolf. "How'd you get away? You were outnumbered and unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds."

Hayley's voice was quiet when she replied. "I think it was the wolf."

"The one that I saw behind the clinic? The wolf that was in the backyard a few days ago?"

Hayley nodded. "I think he was trying to protect me."

"The witches were supposed to protect you," Klaus stabbed a finger in her direction. "When I get my hands on Sophie…"

"It wasn't Sophie…" Caroline cut him off.

"It was Agnes," Rebekah squeezed Hayley's arm.

"Fine!" Klaus' voice echoed off the surrounding trees. "Agnes… Sophie, it's all the same to me. I'll slaughter the lot of them."

"Maybe not Sophie," Caroline rolled her eyes. "She is bound to the woman carrying your unborn child."

"Fine not her," he turned his attention to his sister. "Was your search fruitful?"

"No," she shook her head, "I was walking through the Quarter when I got Caroline's message."

* * *

Davina huffed when she bumped into something solid; something that had not been in the hall when she had left earlier that day.

It was probably a bad idea to shove an ancient being in the chest, but push she did.

"You lied to me," her voice was little more than a hiss. The volume had left her at the foot of the stairs.

"I didn't lie, love," Kol held up his hands defensively.

"You said Tim wouldn't be hurt," she put her hands on her hips. "You promised your sister would keep him safe."

"She did," Kol swore. "She put a protection spell on your friend. He would have been fine."

"Yeah right," Davina scoffed. "The only spell I sensed was an attempt to lower a boundary spell somewhere in the city, which didn't work by the way. I sent Marcel after the witch in question," she raised her hands, "let's see if you can find your sister in time."

The air was knocked from his lungs. His body was propelled over the side of the balcony and through the remnants of a stained glass window. He took one final look at the church before flashing off to find Freya.

* * *

"Hello," Marcel pinned the blond to the wall by her shoulders. "I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced." His eyes grew round when he was spun and pinned to the brick by his throat.

"Allow me," Kol smirked. "Marcellus this is my sister Freya. Freya, this is Marcellus."

"Call me Marcel," he cast his eyes towards the witch.

Freya straightened her clothes and glared.

"I thought I knew every member of your family," Marcel took shallow breaths, "I've never met her."

"You didn't meet Finn either," Kol tilted his head. "I'll thank you to keep your hands off of her."

"I'm gonna bypass the question of how you've got a witch for a sister," he exhaled. "She broke one of my rules."

"I was unaware you had any rules," Kol cocked an eyebrow. "In fact I find it strange that you're in a position to make rules."

"It's my city," Marcel straightened when he was released. "I make the rules, and one of the big ones is no magic."

Kol moved Freya to stand behind him. "Well, we were unaware of that," his eyes flashed with a warning, "you'll have to forgive Freya this one time."

"You expect me to believe you didn't know?" Marcel laughed. "That's rich what with three of your siblings in town. Surely one of them would have told you."

"Nik and I are not on speaking terms at the moment," Kol's mouth twisted, "Rebekah took his side in things. And I haven't heard from Elijah in over a week. That's actually why we're here. This is the last place we knew he was; Freya, she spent much of the passed millennium in an enchanted sleep, came down to help find him." The half-truths fell from his lips.

"The penalty for practicing magic is death," Marcel's hands found his hips. "I can't be seen to be going soft."

"Last I checked we were the only ones in this alley," Kol motioned to the deserted space. "Nobody knows we're here. Nobody knows Freya was practicing. Let it go Marcel. To get to her you have to go through me, and we both know you'll never get through me. A dozen vampires wouldn't get through me."

"Well," Marcel took a step back and smiled mockingly, "in deference to her ignorance I'll let it slide with a warning… this time."

"How merciful of you," Kol caught Freya's arm before flashing back towards the house.

* * *

Davina paused when she found the door to her bedroom ajar. Her panic rose when she felt the spell still in place on the entry.

Pulling the door open forcefully her eyes narrowed when she spotted them against the wall. The woman was pale.

Davina raised her hands when she saw the blood on his lips and the stain on her throat. There was a rush of air that sent the wind chimes into motion.

His body collided painfully with the opposite side of the room. The combination of clattering canvas, his pained groan and the loud chimes was enough to raise a piercing cry from the bed.

Davina blinked in surprise when the brunette moved faster than she could see. There was another rush of air before his 'victim' was crouched beside him holding a screaming child in her arms.

"What the…" Davina gaped at the pulsating veins beneath the brunette's eyes. "You're a… that's… the door…" Her eyes widened when the woman twisted in such a way that her hair shielded the child in her arms. "You're the woman in the drawings."

Elijah placed his body between the young witch and his family.

"Neither of us mean you any harm, Davina," he rolled his shoulders back and met her confused eyes. "I think we should talk."

* * *

 **He's back :).**

 **Phew... I've been working on this chapter for a few days now. I kept getting inspiration for one shots and other short stories: Inadvisable and Unobtainable (KLAROLINE and ELEJAH respectively).**


	12. September 10, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Here comes the Harvest... explanation.**

* * *

Davina could do nothing but stare. Her eyes darted from the Original to the woman behind him. The question of how she had managed to get into the room was at the front of Davina's mind. It was very quickly put on the back burner when the child twisted and held out her arms to Elijah.

Davina found her voice when he started calming the little girl. It was very clear that this was not the first time the task had fallen to him.

"Davina," his voice remained calm in the presence of the child, "I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self – not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

She watched him carefully. Scepticism twisted her mouth and drew a line between her eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Her gaze darted to the woman she had initially taken as a human victim. "You've got blood on your neck."

"Thanks," she murmured and raised her sweater sleeve to swipe at the remnants of blood.

"Whose child is that?" Davina swallowed and watched the little girl curl her arms around his neck.

Elijah glanced back at the woman behind him. Nothing was said but Davina got the sense that they were having an entire conversation with their eyes; it was confirmed when the petite brunette nodded once. Was that fear in her eyes?

"She is ours," he covered the woman's hand where it came up to rest on the baby's back. "And we would greatly appreciate it if that knowledge stayed with you."

* * *

Bags of fresh vegetables hit the floor when the strong hands closed around her arms. Opening her eyes when the wind stopped she found herself in a tastefully decorated sitting room facing an angry hybrid.

"We had a deal!" Klaus yelled. "You protect my unborn child, and I dismantle Marcel's army." He started pacing in front of the chair he pushed her into. "Whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

Sophie sat forwards on her chair and leveled him with a heavy stare. "I had nothing to do with that. Hayley and I," she nodded to the werewolf who had entered the room, "are linked, remember? She dies, I die… I am many things Klaus, but I'm not suicidal."

"Then who were they?" Rebekah dropped into an armchair.

"Extremists," Sophie inhaled sharply, "Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby."

"What kind of vision?" Klaus paused. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Sophie shook her head and sighed exasperatedly. "She has them all the time. They are always open to interpretation." She flopped back into the chair and crossed her arms. "I'm guessing she is wrong about this one."

"Well," Caroline stepped up beside Hayley, "how exactly was it interpreted?"

"Pretty much," Sophie grimaced and bobbed her head, "that the Mikaelson baby would bring death to all witches."

"I grow fonder of this child by the second," Klaus smiled.

"How extreme is this faction?" Rebekah leaned forwards in her seat. "Kol should be talking to Davina as we speak."

"I'd imagine she'll have much to say," Sophie shook her head. She sighed under their inquisitive looks before nodding slowly. "I wasn't always an advocate for the witches. My sister, she was devoted like our parents, and our upbringing was very strict, which drove me nuts."

"Tends to happen when you're on a tight leash," Caroline murmured.

"The minute I turned twenty-one, I left the Quarter to travel… and play, but I always wanted to be a chef so I came back to Rousseau's. It came as a bit of a shock when I returned and Jane Anne told me about the Harvest."

"What the bloody hell is a Harvest?" Rebekah's eyes narrowed.

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries, so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored." Sophie held up her hands to the ceiling. "We appease our ancestors and they keep our magic flowing."

"Why haven't we heard of this?" Klaus tilted his head.

"Because it's always seemed like a myth. A story," Sophie frowned, "passed on through generations like Noah's ark, or the Buddha walking on water. The kind some people take literally and some don't. I was among the latter group." Her eyes grew distant as she was lost to the memory. "They had the girls preparing for months. Four would be chosen for the ritual. They said it was an honour… that they were special."

"Were they?"

Sophie's lip trembled as moisture flooded her eyes. Before she could answer a cell phone rang in Klaus' pocket.

"Marcel," he frowned but kept his voice jovial, "bit early in the day for you, isn't it?"

 _"I know I make it look so easy, but I've still got an empire to run."_

"Better you than me." Klaus chuckled. "All that responsibility seems like a bore."

 _"Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage only a werewolf can do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there to meet and I would love for you to go with me."_

"Dead witches in the bayou," Klaus turned his gaze to Sophie and smirked, "seems less like a problem and more like a cause for celebration."

 _"Well something killed them, and it may still be out there. Since your blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite I would love for you to accompany me."_

"Hmm," he pressed his lips together and considered, "why not? Haven't been out in the bayou for ages. I'm on my way."

Hanging up the phone he slid it back into his pocket. He lifted his gaze to Sophie when she stood and shouted.

"You can't go out there now. I have to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them," her hands clenched into fists. "If I don't get them before sundown, we'll lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Hayley." Klaus straightened up. "I'd prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or to… you know…" he pointed to Hayley's stomach, "… that."

"He's all class isn't he?" Hayley turned to Caroline.

Caroline stifled her giggle behind her hand.

"I don't know how I feel about this relationship," he pointed between the two women. Shaking the thought from his head for the time being he turned back to Sophie. "Stay put, and save the rest of your story until I return."

* * *

Kieran looked up from where he was sweeping the mess that had been created the previous evening.

"Look who's back," he leaned on the broom and eyed Marcel. "Here to visit your prisoner in the attic?"

"Lay off," Marcel lifted a finger and pointed, "she's not a prisoner. And I'm moving her tonight. Too many people know where she is."

"I've heard about what you've been up to since I've been out of town," Kieran called after Marcel's back, "using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic?"

"No offense," Marcel glanced over his shoulder, "but if you're going to start defending witches rights, we got nothing to talk about."

* * *

Davina sat in a chair with a sketchpad in her lap. Her hand moved on autopilot across the page.

Elena was kneeling beside the stroller checking on the sleeping toddler. After it had become clear that Davina would not be letting them leave anytime soon Elena had requested that she at least bring up the stroller from the bottom of the stairs.

Miranda had calmed down a lot faster once Ella was back in her arms. They had put the conversation on hold until Miranda fell asleep.

It had become clear pretty fast that Davina was not prepared to trust them yet, but she had tentatively agreed not to mention what she knew of Miranda. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Do you play Davina," Elijah picked up the damaged violin that had been sitting by the door.

"That's…" Davina looked up from the drawing, "… not mine."

Elijah lowered the violin onto a table. He paused on his way by Davina and frowned at the image taking shape.

She lifted her eyes when she saw him staring at the profile of the woman whose hair was obscuring her face and the child in her arms.

Before Elijah got a chance to ask or call Elena over they heard footsteps in the hall.

Elena had moved the stroller into the far corner of the room before the doorknob twisted.

Davina blinked and found the not-so-young family had disappeared from her field of vision. She lifted her gaze to the door when Marcel stepped inside with a broad grin.

"Good news, little D," he ignored the sketchpad in her lap, "I'm moving you out of this pile of dust."

"Are you serious? When?" She couldn't stop the broad smile.

"Tonight." Marcel nodded. "I just need to lock in the arrangements." He motioned to the coffin and started towards it. "How's our Original?"

Davina jumped to her feet and stepped in his path. "Don't disturb the body." She covered her harsh words with a sheepish grin. "I have a spell in progress."

"I'll bet you do," he chuckled. "Pack up. Take only what you want. I'll get you anything else you need."

"Okay," Davina chewed her lip and grinned. She was getting out. That was all she could think about when Marcel left the attic.

"You didn't reveal that our presence," Elijah stepped back around the corner with Elena.

"We're not done talking yet."

* * *

Marcel was in his car halfway out to the bayou when he made the call.

"Diego," he steered towards the site of the massacre, "do you remember Elena? The brunette with baby?"

 _"Yeah."_

"I need you to find her and bring her to the compound." He stopped when he spotted Klaus up the path. "Obviously this goes without saying, but don't hurt the kid."

 _"Never would. No kids, right?"_

* * *

"You and Marcel seem very close," Elijah picked up the drawing she had dropped.

"Marcel's my family."

"Marcel is someone who delights in harming witches," Elijah tilted his head. "I would think you would consider those people family. It doesn't trouble you… what you're doing?"

"No," Davina shook her head, "they deserve it."

"Why would you say that?" Elijah relinquished the paper and watched her add it to the folder.

"Cause they're liars," Davina's eyes narrowed. "All of them. They made me and my friends do this Harvest ritual. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health… that we'd forever be celebrated as saviours of the community." Anger curled down her spine.

The air around Davina's body seemed to bristle with energy. Elena held Miranda tighter when she tried to wiggle free from her arms.

"Mama…" she pointed to the floor, "… down."

Neither Elena nor Elijah seemed to hear her finding themselves lost in Davina's explanation.

"All that they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the Harvest comes the Reaping. If they don't complete the Harvest there won't be a Reaping. Soon, all of the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually they will cease to be witches altogether."

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elena knelt on the floor and held Miranda's waist.

"I have to die," Davina spat.

Elena didn't have to see Elijah's face to know that his eyes had widened in shock.

* * *

Freya frowned when she passed by Elena's bedroom and saw no sign that the bed had been slept in. She sprinted to the next door and gaped when she found the crib empty as well.

"Kol," she yelled down the hall. She knew it wasn't necessary, but yelling seemed the fastest way to convey the urgency of the situation.

"What?"

She jumped when she found her baby brother beside her.

"Do you notice something missing?" Freya tilted her head towards the empty crib.

"She's with Elena," he sighed.

"And Elena is…" Freya gave him a pointed look.

"With Elijah," Kol rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm starting to feel like a broken record," Freya rolled her eyes. "Where is Elijah?"

"In the attic of St. Anne's church," Kol lifted an eyebrow. "You didn't get the boundary spell down."

"Then why are we here? Why did you let me go to sleep? Who knows what Davina will do when she sees Miranda," Freya threw up her hands.

"I'm not too concerned," Kol shook his head, "Elena took out Dahlia on her own when Miranda was threatened, and she has Elijah this time. Whether she's the key to ending this war or not, Elijah will kill Davina if she raises a finger against their child."

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Klaus?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline looked up from her book when Hayley sat across from her on the couch.

Hayley tilted her head and pressed her lips into a firm line. "Are you two together? Because you seem like you're together."

"Well…" Caroline trailed off, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "… kind of."

"So I slept with the psychopath who had a girlfriend?" Hayley sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"We were not together when this," Caroline nodded to Hayley's stomach, "happened. When did this happen?"

"About two months ago," Hayley thought back. "Does that mean you're not angry with him for…" she nodded to her stomach, "… this?"

"I'm more angry that I had to hear about it from his sister," Caroline shrugged. "Why?"

Hayley smoothed down her t-shirt over the small swell between her hips. "I'm wondering if you're angry enough to help me do something that will royally piss him off."

"Now that depends on what it is," a line appeared between Caroline's brows.

"Sneaking into the bayou with Sophie, who has already taken off by the way."

"Why do you want to go back out there?" Caroline tilted her head.

"Because," she sighed, "I only came to this stupid town to learn more about my family. And Sophie's sister told me Marcel ran them out of the Quarter into the… bayou."

"You think that wolf might have been family?" Caroline frowned. She was about to say something more when Hayley cut her off.

"I know it wasn't a full moon," she held up her hands, "but there was something… intelligent… human about the wolf. I'm going out there… and I think it will make him less murderous if I've got a vampire body guard."

"Nothing's going to talk you out of it?" Caroline cast her an inquisitive look.

"Nope," Hayley shook her head.

There was a pregnant pause before the blond vampire nodded and stood up.

"Could be fun to rile him up," she headed towards the door but paused to point a finger at Hayley, "but if I tell you to run you run without hesitating."

"Got it."

They were halfway down the road towards the bayou when Caroline slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting Rebekah.

* * *

"I'll be right back," Klaus glanced down at the caller ID on his phone. Stepping outside he pressed the device to his ear. "What's the matter Rebekah? Are you cross that I'm out with your ex?"

 _"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?"_

"Well according to the sign it is Big Auggie's Bayou Bar."

 _"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest with the help of your girlfriend - I swear those two are about to go off and start a girl band. And I am trying to honour Elijah's wish that Hayley and her child are safe, so stall, please?"_

 _"We'll be the next Bangles, and I'm not his girlfriend."_

 _"You don't know what you are."_

A vein throbbed in his neck. Before he could respond to Rebekah or either voice in the background his darling sister had hung up the phone. Marcel clearly saw the annoyance on his face when he re-entered the bar.

"Everything alright?"

"Oh, just the usual," Klaus sighed, "temperamental sister. So where is this informant?"

"He's out sniffin' around," Marcel lifted his glass and took a swig. "Grab a drink," he motioned to the bar, "and then we'll chase him down."

"Well," Klaus waved to the bartender, "I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over. Like why you haven't returned Elijah yet. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company. She must get so bored."

"You never stop do you?" Marcel narrowed his eyes.

"You never answer, do you?" Klaus countered.

"Why are you so curious about Davina?"

"If I had a sixteen year old, all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her too."

"You're never going to get her."

"Alright," Klaus nodded, "how about the harmless question then? How did you meet her?"

"That might surprise you," Marcel laughed. "It was eight months ago before I banned the witches from using magic. Relations between us were not what you'd call friendly, by any means, but were a little less divided. In fact, some of us were getting along just fine." He smiled fondly at the memory of Sophie Devereux wet in his shower. He told Klaus the highlights without going into the explicit details.

"You and Sophie?" Klaus shook his head and laughed. "Never took you for a hypocrite Marcel. You torture the witches but there you were playing Romeo to her Juliet."

"It wasn't like that," Marcel denied with a laugh, "it was a … mutually satisfying hook-up."

"Alright," Klaus nodded, "so if she didn't turn to you in her hour of need what did she do?"

"What any good girl would do," he tipped his drink forwards, "she went to her priest. The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that they put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind, in order to distract Kieran while they continued planning the Harvest."

"So they attacked his nephew?" Klaus could feel his anger rising.

"Yeah," Marcel nodded sadly, "kid wasn't the same after that. He wound up going postal… killed his fellow students and himself."

"I might have read about that," Klaus inhaled. "He killed a twin… or he was a twins… or something."

"They said he had a twin sister," Marcel sighed. He took a sip of his drink and saw Klaus down his own.

* * *

Elena held Miranda's hands and walked back and forth across the attic while Elijah spoke with Davina.

"So enlighten me, please," he bent and caught his daughter's elephant before it could fall from the stroller. "What did you mean when you said you had to die?"

"That what the Harvest was," Davina shrugged. She folded a dress and placed it in her suitcase. "They said they would put us in a state of, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later at the Reaping," she picked up a sweater, "we would be reborn. I got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are all freaked out. The Reaping is around the corner, and if they don't finish before than it's over. All I have to do is wait it out."

"What happens then?" Elijah knelt and picked up Miranda.

"They're punished," Davina glared at a few of her drawings, "and I'm free."

"From Marcel?" Elena pulled out a small container of raspberries from the diaper bag.

"Of magic," Davina smiled, "all of our power will drain away. I'll be normal."

"We're you not planning on returning home last night, Elena?" Elijah took the container and smiled when Miranda shoved a berry in her mouth.

"I was, but I'm always prepared," Elena nodded. "That bag could sustain Miranda for three days if it had to… It's the one Freya gave me."

"Right," Elijah nodded, "the one that never runs out of room."

"And keeps anything stored inside fresh," Elena laughed, "but we're getting off topic." She turned back to Davina. "Is that really what you want Davina? To be normal?"

"I don't want to be what I am," she dropped to sit on the side of the bed.

"No one does, sweetie," Elena sat in front of her and closed the suitcase. "Can I let you in on a little secret?" She smiled when Davina nodded. "I wanted to be normal for a while. Longed for it actually, but normal is overrated."

Davina stared at her hands. "I can't control it… sometimes… I hurt people." She blinked back a few tears, but still they fell, "even when I don't mean to."

Elena didn't hesitate to push the suitcase aside and pull Davina into her arms. She ran her fingers soothingly through the younger girl's hair. In that moment she felt much older than her twenty-one years.

"Why don't you tell us about your friends?" Elijah took a seat in the chair by the bed and held Miranda on his knee. "You must miss them."

"There's Tim," Davina sighed. She was glad of the distraction but made no move to extract her body from Elena's arms. "He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff… he's normal."

Elena tilted her head and smirked when she saw the slight blush in Davina's cheeks. She clearly had a little crush on the boy.

"My best friend Monique…" Davina chewed her lip, "… she was part of the Harvest too. She's lucky; no one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the Harvest was her aunt."

"And who is that?" Elijah lowered Miranda to the floor.

"Sophie Devereux," Davina sighed. She slowly sat back and focused her attention on the toddler who was now staring up at her.

Miranda lifted one hand from her father's knee and grasped the side of the bed. She used the furniture to pull herself along until she reached Davina's legs and held up her arms.

"Up."

Davina hesitantly reached down and pulled the child into her lap. She didn't see the shocked expressions on the parents' faces when Miranda wrapped her arms around her neck.

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Klaus seethed silently and walked outside the bar. "You all went out to the Bayou – against all logic – where you ran into a man who you think might be Marcel's informant, and then you lost him?"

 _"Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, you should probably know he's on his way to Marcel right now to rat me out. Skinny guy in a hurry, looks like he saw a ghost."_

"I'll handle it," Klaus grumbled, his lips quirked up in a smile, "but I'll need a distraction."

 _"I'm on my way."_

Klaus strode back into the bar and sat beside Marcel.

"Your sister again?"

"She craves attention," he smirked, "so come on, you were just getting to the juicy bits."

"Before we get to that," he set down his glass, "I have a question for you. Did you know your little brother was in town? Did you know he came with a sister I'd never heard of?"

"Probably looking for Elijah," Klaus shrugged. The knowledge of Freya was new to him though; last he had heard she was somewhere in Germany. "He always idolized him."

"What about the sister?"

"She came as a bit of a surprise a few months ago," he shrugged his shoulders. "We thought she died before any of us were born. She didn't; she spent the better part of the last millennium sleeping before reconnecting with us." He sat aside his own drink. "Enough about my messed up family you were telling me about the Harvest."

"I won't joke around about this Klaus," Marcel shook his head, "I've done a lot in my day, but I do have a rule about kids."

* * *

Davina absentmindedly held the elephant for Miranda while continuing to explain.

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest," she bounced Miranda gently, "not even my own mother, so naturally neither did I. We thought it was such an honor, we had such faith," her mouth twisted. "We were so stupid." Her eyes dropped to the baby in her lap before lifting to Elena. "Sorry…"

"It's fine," Elena shook with a small laugh. "She's heard worse from Kol, and believe me he's suffered for it."

"I bet," Davina nodded.

"So how did it begin?" Elijah steered them back on topic.

"We were laid out like princesses," Davina smiled sadly, "my mother was so proud. They led us into the cemetery and Bastiana called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together."

Davina relinquished Miranda when she reached for her mother.

"Earth, to connect us to our ancestors. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and back. And fire to purify." She sighed and fingered the soft material of the stuffed elephant. "After all our preparation we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we would awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. It was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was the cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice."

Davina trailed off for a moment as she was lost in the memory. She could see Sophie being held back.

"Even after she tried to stop it we didn't suspect anything." Her throat closed up with angry tears.

"Davina?" Elena took her hand and squeezed gently.

"They started…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she lifted her hand to her throat and drew the line the knife had never found.

"Everyone knew about this?" Elijah's eyes narrowed. Anger curled in his stomach. "Everyone involved in the ritual?"

"All but us," Davina blinked. "They weren't putting us to sleep they were slaughtering us. I begged for someone to help, but no one did. My own mother turned away. Sophie screamed for someone to do something."

"Clearly someone intervened," Elijah leaned forward. He took Miranda when she reached out for him.

"Yeah," Davina nodded, she relinquished the soft toy when Miranda reached for it. "Someone finally did… there was a whistle… some kind of signal I think and then vampires. Vampires were everywhere. I guess someone told Marcel about it; I assume it was Sophie, but I never asked."

* * *

"Father Kieran knew every detail from Sophie," Marcel nursed his drink, "after his nephew massacred the church, he was pretty torn up, but he came to me and asked me to stop it. He left town before the Harvest. He knew I didn't want the witches gaining any more power, and I've got that rule about people abusing kids, so I did what he asked, but I was too late."

He took a drink and leaned against the bar. "There was something about seeing Davina fight. She didn't just go along to slaughter, you know?"

"Sounds familiar," Klaus chuckled.

* * *

"They killed us one by one," Davina swallowed down her tears, "Cassie, Abigail, Monique… every girl that died released her power onto the next. When I was the last, suddenly I had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back to the earth to appease our ancestors."

"It was working?" Elijah lowered Miranda to the floor where she played with Ella.

"Something was working," Davina gave him a pointed look. "I knew that I had to die so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected, but…" she clenched her hands into fists, from the corner of her eye she saw a candle ignite, "… they lied to us about how they were going to kill us. How do I know they weren't lying about bringing us back?"

Elena watched Davina take a few deep breaths. She was scared; Elena was very familiar with that feeling. She remembered being terrified when she stood in the Quarry.

"Mostly, I just don't want to die," Davina sighed. "So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

Elena's stomach heaved when she thought of the way this young girl had been treated. She swallowed down the bile and clenched her hands into fists. She could see the disgust in Elijah's eyes and knew he was as equally upset about it as her.

* * *

"You were quite the knight in shining armour," Klaus remarked quietly. "Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you though. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her."

"They're not exactly besties," Marcel bit his cheek and shook his head. "I'm protecting her. A lot of them would love to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, those other girls stay dead, and they lose their power."

"And if they do, you lose yours," Klaus tilted his head.

"And Davina loses her life."

Rebekah chose that precise moment to appear in front of their table. "Isn't this just like old times?" She tilted her head and smiled sweetly. "Just how drunk are you two?"

Klaus grinned and pretended to slur. "Skating on the razor's edge." He dropped his glass on the table and stood up. "I'm gonna go use the loo… back in a tick."

Rebekah watched him stumble through the door and shook her head. "I haven't seen him this lushy since the '20s."

"You came to take him home?" Marcel cocked his head.

"Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know," Marcel rolled his eyes to the right in thought. "Maybe to make sure I don't get too drunk and spill some secrets better left un-spilled about you and me. Don't worry, Bekah, I know better."

"I should hope so," she placed her hands on the bar and leaned closer, "because you really don't want to be on the wrong side of me."

"Oh Rebekah," Marcel stared at her, "you don't want to be on the wrong side of me."

* * *

Klaus stepped outside of the bar and spotted a skinny vampire emerging from the bayou.

"Tomas," he held up his hands and smiled, "I presume. Marcel asked me to find out what you knew about the dead witches."

Tomas eyed the hand on his arm warily. "I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf. She was stupid," he shrugged, "being out there alone."

"She was, wasn't she?" Klaus chuckled. "It's amazing how gullible some people can be." With a quick movement he snapped the vampire's neck.

* * *

"If you don't mind," Davina glanced towards the low table where Miranda had pulled herself up, "I've got a couple of questions."

"I'm assuming by your gaze they are about our daughter," Elijah watched her pull the violin onto the floor.

Miranda plopped down on the floor and tilted her head. She frowned at the broken instrument and ran her fingers over the body.

"You'd assume correct," Davina nodded. "You said she was yours… how is that possible?"

Elena turned her gaze from Miranda to Elijah. Meeting his eyes she shrugged one shoulder and nodded in a way that said it was up to him.

"There are certain circumstances where a vampire can have a child." He took Elena's hand when she stood beside his chair. "Let's just say the stars have to align."

"And what are she?" Davina glanced at the little girl; she could feel the magic undulating around her body.

"Half human," Elena tucked her hair behind her ear, "half vampire."

"There's a little witch in there as well?"

"She gets that from my mother," Elijah nodded.

"Not just your mother," Davina's eyes narrowed. She lifted her confused gaze to Elena. "What are you?"

"A vampire?" Elena arched a brow. "What else would I be? I'm fairly certain you saw me flash across the room."

"You can't be a vampire," Davina shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure I am," Elena's attention was diverted. She looked down to see Miranda pulling the now fixed violin across the floor.

Elijah seemed to see something in her eyes though. He picked up the violin when Miranda tried to lift it and sat it on the bed before turning to Davina.

"What do you mean Davina? I get the sense you're trying to hint at something."

Davina's eyes darted from Elijah to Elena quickly.

"Before I left," she inhaled, "I put a spell on the door…" she tucked her hair behind her ears and exhaled, "I thought Marcel was going to try and take you, so I spelled the door so a vampire couldn't open it. Vampires also need my approval to get in this room."

Elena's heart skipped a beat when Elijah and Davina both stared at her in shock.

"You never should have been able to open that door Elena," Davina swallowed. "You never should have stepped in this room… the spell was still in place when I walked in… that's the reason I thought you were human." She smiled apologetically at Elijah. "I thought you were killing her so I threw you across the room."

Davina took a deep breath and turned back to Elena.

"What are you?" Davina stood and picked up the folder full of drawings. She lifted the one from Dauphine Street. "If I hadn't seen you move so quickly I would have said witch."

"What are these drawings Davina?" Elena nodded to the paper.

"I draw witches when they use magic," she shrugged, "I know most of them, but when I don't the picture tells Marcel who was practicing. I drew these when I felt locator spells being used… more like a tracking spell of some kind. It was really basic, but I could feel it." She laid out a couple more images. "I knew it was a child so I never intended to give these ones to Marcel, but I could never draw her face because someone was shielding her. I assumed it was the mother, but I wasn't going to punish the mother for protecting her kid. Couldn't draw the mother either."

Elena examined the pictures before her and sighed. She had already seen them all, but knowing why Davina had drawn them only made her anxiety increase.

"What exactly are you implying, Davina?" Elijah stood and placed a hand on the small of Elena's back.

Elena leaned against him and took a deep breath before bending at the waist to pick up Miranda. While Elijah stared at Davina Elena stared at their daughter.

"She's something else," Davina tilted her head, "something in-between."

Miranda curled her fingers in Elena's hair and tugged gently. She pressed her lips to her mother's cheek in a smacking kiss before pitching sideways.

"Dada," she wrapped her hand around his tie.

Elijah's arm moved faster than Davina could see and curled around Miranda's back. He pulled her over on his hip without breaking eye contact with the teenage witch.

"Was she a witch before turning?" Davina glanced at the young mother.

"No," Elena shook her head, "just a Petrova doppelganger."

"Well," Elijah trailed off when she tipped her head back to look at him.

"Yes?" Elena arched an eyebrow.

"The… the Petrova's were travelers… cursed witches," he slid his hand around her waist. He turned his attention back to Davina. "What would that have to do with anything?"

"From what I've heard Klaus can make hybrids," Davina tilted her head.

"Not anymore," Elena murmured too quietly for her to hear. She knew Elijah did though when he gently pinched her hip.

Davina continued without acknowledging the small exchange. "Is there anyone else who can? Who actually turned you?"

"Perhaps the spell just didn't take the way you meant for it to," Elena shook her head. Her gaze cut to Miranda, where she was lifting Elijah's tie to her mouth.

 _What did you do to mama, little miss?_

* * *

 **0_o.**

 **Total friendship blooming between Caroline and Hayley. Elena low-key kinda wants to adopt Davina. In canon Hope can make hybrids so why can't Miranda? Of course hers are different. In this universe if a traveler finds their soulmate their curse is broken... that's a common theme in each of my alternate universes... of course Elena doesn't know this yet.**

 **Leave some lovely reviews please. They are amazing... they make my day... they are the one email I don't mind getting at 3:00 AM. :)**


	13. September 10, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **In terms of Miranda's hybrids it is a witch/vampire mix. Think like the heretics in TVD only the witches she turns don't have to be siphons.**

* * *

Elena grabbed Davina's arm and pulled her to the floor when the room started shaking. She felt Elijah's arm wrap around the girl's back when he knelt beside them and shielded Miranda between them all.

Miranda wrapped her hand around Elena's long hair and pulled. Elena could hear her daughter's heart increase as the earthquake progressed. She watched as the candles rattled and the bed vibrated. She could see the worry in Elijah's eyes.

The window shutters burst open when the shaking stopped.

Elena blinked when she realized the shaking had stopped when Davina had managed to calm her heart rate.

"Davina," Elijah slowly stood and helped the girl to her feet, "this power you contain, drawn from your fallen friends… it's too much for you. You need control, which requires practice and study."

"She did that?" Elena lifted Miranda into her arms.

Davina nodded and cast her eyes to the floor. "It's getting harder to control."

"You'll recall me mentioning that my mother was a witch," Elijah met her dark eyes; "she was very powerful and left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. Everything you would need to learn control you could find in these books. If you free us from here, I can share them with you, but if you leave with Marcel we'll likely never see each other again. And if I can't find you I can't help you."

"The witches manipulated me," Davina's eyes narrowed as her hands clenched into fists, "you know how that ended."

"This isn't manipulation Davina," Elena seemed to catch up with his train of thought.

"It's one thing in exchange for another," Elijah finished, "I'm offering you a deal, and if you ever consented to leave Marcel I could even offer you a teacher."

* * *

"That was fast," Klaus smirked when he saw Rebekah emerging from the restroom. "Where's Marcel? In there," he nodded behind her, "touching up his lipstick?"

"Give me some credit," she rolled her eyes, "it's filthy in there. Where did he go?" She peered around the bar.

"He didn't tell you he was leaving?"

"No," her hands settled on her hips when she shook her head. "Do you think he realized we were stalling him?"

"No… Unless," Klaus considered the possibility, "he was stalling us."

* * *

"I will see you in a little while, sweetheart," Elijah bent and kissed Miranda's cheek where she slept in the stroller.

Straightening up he brushed his lips over Elena's softly and accepted her cell phone. They had agreed she would leave first and go home and Elijah would wait on the off chance Marcel decided to take the coffin when he came for Davina.

"I love you," he squeezed her hand and watched her step over the threshold. He suspected the main reason Davina had agreed to let Elena out was for Miranda.

"I love you, too," she smiled. "Try and be home in time for dinner," Elena smirked.

"Yes dear." He heard her laugh from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Elena froze when she stepped onto Dauphine Street and came face to face with Diego. Glancing over her shoulder she issued a warning growl when three more vampires flanked her.

"None of that now," Diego shook his head. "Boss wants a word with you."

"I have a phone," Elena glared at them, "and I have nothing to say to Marcel."

"Well," Diego grinned, "he's got something to say to you."

"Why don't you tell me?" Elena lifted an eyebrow. "You are his errand boy after all." Where was Kol when she needed him?

Elena glared at the hand that closed around her upper arm. She winced and gritted her teeth when the bone snapped beneath the vampire's hand. Her breathing was heavy in the face of their docile smiles.

* * *

Elijah listened to the sound of the door banging open from within the confines of his coffin.

"Okay," he could hear the urgency in Marcel's voice, "now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?"

"Can't wait," the eager voice chirped.

Elijah heard him snatch the suitcase that had been left on the bed. He wondered if Davina was going to take him up on his offer or not. Whatever she chose he knew he would be back with his family soon when Davina's feet paused by his coffin and Marcel called from the door.

"We'll leave him behind as a parting gift. It might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings."

* * *

Davina gave her room a parting glance before leaving. She stopped when they reached the rows of pews in the churches main room.

Her body grew tense as the room began to shake around them. She started to spasm when he moved towards her.

"What's happening?" Marcel grabbed her arm.

"I… I don't know," Davina trembled, "something's wrong." Her wide eyes landed on the door less than twenty feet from them. "There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!"

Marcel caught her when she collapsed and swore. Shaking his head he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs to put her in the bed. Once the blankets were around her chin he took a long look at her and left.

Davina opened her eyes when the door closed and sat up.

"Elijah?"

"I'm pleased you stayed," he emerged from his hiding place to stand at the foot of her bed.

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Her eye brows rose.

"I will… I might ask for it back eventually for Miranda," he nodded. He moved to sit in a chair beside her. "Difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I will fight for them until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine," she swore.

* * *

"Now what?" Kieran paced after Marcel when he started across the sanctuary. "Are you just going to leave her up there for anybody to find?"

"I'm not in the mood, Kieran," Marcel's eyes flashed as he held up his hand.

"You were supposed to get her out of New Orleans after the Harvest," Kieran approached the vampire. "We failed those other three girls, we didn't fail her. That is why I came to you for help. That was the plan."

"Plans change," Marcel lifted his chin.

"Especially after you found out how powerful she was," Kieran's mouth pressed into a firm line.

"Let's get something straight," Marcel pointed to him, "for eight months since you've left I've been running this town just fine. I don't need you coming back and getting in my business. I will do what I want, when I want, where I want. Got it?"

"You wanna be the boss?" Kieran tilted his head. "You wanna call the shots? Fine, but I call the shots with the humans, and you don't want to make an enemy of me. So, I would suggest one thing… stay away from my niece."

"Fine," Marcel spun on his heel and started towards the exit, "who's your niece?"

"Cami."

Marcel froze in mid step as his eyes widened. He huffed in frustration before shaking his head and leaving the church.

He had gone ten steps when his phone rang.

 _"I got the baby mama over on Dauphine. What do you want me to do with her and the kid?"_

"Stay there and have the other's take her back to the compound," Marcel walked in the direction of the street, "I'll deal with the kid and meet you there."

 _"She's not being real cooperative."_

"Then break her neck," he heard the audible snap followed by Max laughing and telling some tourists that she'd had a bit too much sun.

When he got to Dauphine Street he found Diego with the stroller.

* * *

The moon had risen high in the sky by the time Caroline and Hayley had finished helping Sophie load the bodies into the truck.

"All of this," Hayley frowned at the pile of bodies, "because of a vision about my baby you don't think is true?"

"Look," Sophie sighed, "I love Sabine, I really do but she is… she is the witch equivalent of a drama queen." She shook her head with a humourless laugh. "I've learned to put little stock into the things she says or sees. I just kind of wish she had kept her mouth shut." Sophie eyed the bodies of her dead brothers and sisters.

"You said you didn't believe in the Harvest," Caroline slammed the back of the truck shut. "Were you right?"

"No," Sophie frowned, "I saw it with my own eyes. It was working."

"Then how can you be sure Sabine's vision isn't?" Hayley frowned.

"It's not," Caroline took her arm when Sophie didn't answer. "Your baby is just that: your baby." She hadn't missed the way Sophie had specified the 'Mikaelson' baby as if Sabine had specifically used the term.

Even if Sabine's vision had been true Caroline was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that it had not been about Hayley's baby. Hayley's baby was just the only one the witches knew about.

* * *

"Kieran," Marcel knocked on the door to the sacristy.

"What could you possibly want now?" Kieran pulled open the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw the stroller.

"A favour," Marcel spun the stroller around so Kieran could see the child who was just starting to wake up. "I'm certain you remember Miranda from last night. I'm about to have a meeting with her mother that might turn… violent."

Kieran lifted the little girl into his arms and rubbed her back when she hugged his neck. "And will her mother be returning to get her?"

"I haven't decided yet," Marcel's eyes narrowed. "Watch over the kid please. I would have asked Cami but… you know."

* * *

Klaus' eyes grew round when Owen carried in an unconscious woman. He knew her brown hair well.

"What's all this then?" He nodded to her petite body. His internal relief when he saw no sign of Miranda was palpable.

"Marcel wants a word with her," Diego strode into the compound.

"Really? Whatever could Marcel want to talk to the baby vampire about?"

Diego narrowed his eyes when he caught a slight edge in the hybrid's voice. "She was snooping around putting her pretty little nose where it didn't belong. If I had to guess I'd say she won't see the sun rise again."

Klaus nodded slowly and sent a quick message to Rebekah.

 **COMPOUND NOW. ELENA IN TROUBLE.**

He spent very little time considering his options before running after the foursome and snapping the necks of Diego and Owen. The other two who had seen his actions lost their hearts

"What the bloody hell?" Rebekah crossed her arms and surveyed the mess.

"They saw me coming to her aid," Klaus shrugged. He kicked Max over so he was no longer on top of Elena and nodded to the doppelganger.

"Never thought you would come to her aid," Rebekah rolled her eyes and bent to pick up her unconscious friend.

"Yes, well," Klaus cleaned his hands in the fountain, "Elijah would have never forgiven me if I knowingly let Marcel kill her."

"None of us would have forgiven you," she glared at him. "Where's Miranda?"

"I'm going to assume with her loving uncle," Klaus rolled his eyes and shook the water from his hands. "Now leave before he arrives and connects her to us."

Rebekah had been gone five minutes, long enough to reach the mansion, when Marcel walked into the courtyard.

"Taking me on a field trip to distract me…" Klaus jumped down from where he had been standing on a cement barrier, "… pathetic… and obvious," he tilted his head and smiled. "I taught you better than that."

"You taught me to protect what's mine," Marcel held out his hands to encompass the courtyard. "You will not take Davina from me," his finger came around to point to his sire, "end of story."

"You know Marcel," Klaus held up his hand as if it were an afterthought, "an immutable law of nature is that the strong always take from the weak."

"If you were so strong," Marcel rolled back his shoulders and stared Klaus down, "you wouldn't have run from New Orleans like a little bitch." He recognized the mistake a split second later when Klaus brought his fist down and drove Marcel to the ground.

"You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long," Klaus smirked dangerously, "do not mistake me for one of your lackey's Marcel. I can take Davina any time I want."

Marcel moved as if to lunge for his sire and grunted when he found himself on the ground staring at the slightly rumpled suit.

"Forgive me, Marcel," Elijah straightened his jacket, "but if anyone is to teach my brother a lesson…" he turned to level Klaus with a stare, "… it's me."

Klaus' eyes grew round as he stared at his brother. His mouth fell into a frown. He could only hope that saving Elena had won him some points for forgiveness.

* * *

"Alright," Rebekah flashed into the sitting room and placed her burden on the couch, "I don't care if we have to get you a leash that was your last trip out to the bayou." She approached the cart and poured three drinks. "What's up with you and those wolves anyway?"

"I feel like we're connected," Hayley shrugged, "somehow… I don't know. Maybe it's a pipe dream that I have of finding my real family out there… it keeps me going some days."

Rebekah cast Hayley a sympathetic look and handed her a drink. Her eyes widened when she remembered Hayley was pregnant. She took the glass and downed it herself before offering the third one to Caroline who had knelt beside Elena.

"Well," Rebekah addressed her companions, "if you ask me family is a pain in the behind. Look what it got Elena. And as for being in it alone, how dare you?" She gave Hayley a disbelieving look. "I can assure you Caroline and I do not ruin perfectly good shoes traipsing around the bayou for just anyone."

Three heads snapped to the door when there was a small puff of wind.

"We're here," Kol steadied Freya. "What's the emergency?"

Rebekah gave him a pointed look. Her eyes flickered to Freya as a growing sense of unease crept down her spine.

"Where is Miranda?"

"With Elena," Kol tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. His heart stuttered when Caroline stepped aside to reveal Elena's prone body lying on the couch. "Oh bloody hell."

Kol and Freya stepped into the front room and gave each other a sideways look. They were the only ones who knew so far that Elijah was awake and until they knew otherwise it was safe to assume he had his daughter with him.

Kol was feeling Elena's neck to surmise how long it would be for her to wake up when his half-brother strode into the room.

"Nik," Rebekah sighed, "finally. What…" She trailed off when Nik was followed.

Rebekah gasped and smiled when Elijah walked in behind Klaus. She ran and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You're safe," she stepped back a moment later and smiled sweetly. "Now that your home is your first plan to kill Nik?"

"Perhaps later," Elijah's returning smile was tight. He pressed around his siblings and fell to his knees when his suspicions were confirmed. "What happened?" His hand pushed back Elena's dark hair. "And where the hell is my daughter?"

"I was so hoping she was with you," Kol ran a hand through his short hair.

"I thought she was with you," Klaus pointed to Kol and Freya.

He quietly explained what he knew of the situation when Elijah turned to glare at him.

* * *

Marcel's fingers curled into a tight fist when he found the pile up of bodies. He left Diego and Owen to recuperate and flashed into the cellar where he had told them to put her body. When he found the damp torture chamber empty he spun on his heel.

"Where is she?" He struggled to keep his voice level and knelt down to Diego's level.

"What?" Diego rubbed the back of his neck. He blinked in surprise when he saw the hearts of his friends lying several feet from their bodies.

"D," Marcel drew his attention back, "what happened? Where is Elena?"

"I don't know," Diego shook his head, "the last think I remember was talking to Klaus in the courtyard."

"Klaus?" Marcel shook his head. Of course it was Klaus; everything seemed to lead back to him either directly or indirectly.

* * *

"Did you not think to look in the compound?" Elijah's gesturing hand broke a hole in the wall. "What if she was there?"

"I saw them carrying Elena inside," Klaus nodded to the brunette who had yet to awaken. "I was there when Marcel arrived. I think I would have noticed if someone had come in with a baby. If Marcel was indeed behind her disappearance then she never moved through the compound."

"If anything happens to her," Elijah caught him by the throat, "I will lock you in a box and drop you at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean."

"Okay," Caroline stepped between them, "that's enough. This is not helping matters." She was genuinely surprised at her own actions and couldn't fathom why Elijah didn't lash out at her in his rage.

"She's right," Freya shook her head, "the hostility is not helping matters. We just need to think what Marcel would have done with her. From what I understand he has a rule about not hurting kids, so we can rest assured that Miranda is safe at the very least."

* * *

Davina's head snapped around when she heard the sharp cries coming from downstairs. Opening her door she felt her eyes widen when she looked over the balcony and saw Father Kieran attempting to soothe a very familiar screaming child.

Before she could second guess herself she was in the aisle behind him.

"Davina," he greeted with a small nod.

"Hello," she stepped closer. Her breath caught when she saw that it was indeed Miranda in his arms. "Why do you have a baby?"

Kieran sighed and swayed from side to side slowly. "Marcel brought her to me a little while ago," he shook his head when the little girl renewed her crying, "he said he needed a 'word' with her mother."

"Oh," Davina located the stroller by the pulpit and extracted the pink elephant from beneath the purple blanket, "and will her mother be picking her up?"

"He wasn't sure," Kieran watched her approach. Miranda twisted in his arms and hugged Davina's neck when she came close enough. "She seems to like you."

"I'm good with kids," Davina pushed the elephant into Miranda's hands, "I used to babysit. I can watch her for a while," she offered when Miranda calmed down. "It gets a little lonely up there."

"That would be fine," Kieran nodded. He brought the stroller up into the attic room and watched Davina talk to the little girl in a soothing voice. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Sure," Davina nodded. When she heard his footsteps in reach the bottom of the stairs she sat and lifted Miranda to stand on her knees. "I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened," she smiled when Miranda chewed on Ella's ear, "I didn't think so."

She kissed Miranda's cheek and dropped onto the floor to wait for the return of one of her parents. Marcel wouldn't hurt Elena, would he?

Davina chose not to think about that and focused her energy on playing peek-a-boo with Miranda. It had the desired effect of bringing a smile to the little girls face.

* * *

Elena's eyes popped open. She sat up and gasped; her hand came up to her throat where the ache was swiftly fading. Her shoulders slumped in relief when she saw that she was surrounded by family. Her heart stuttered when she saw no sign of her child.

She strained her ears and could hear no sign of Miranda.

"Elena?"

Her gaze snapped around the room and only stopped when his hand cupped her cheek and turned her to face him.

"Miranda?" She saw the panic in his dark eyes when she asked the question.

"What happened?" Elijah perched on the edge of the couch beside her.

"I… I…" Elena took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I made it to Dauphine Street when Diego found me."

* * *

 _She attempted to pull her arm free as she was steered into a narrow alley behind Rousseau's. So far nobody had tried to take the stroller from her, but that did nothing to dampen the fire in her eyes._

 _Diego held his phone to his ear and watched the scene unfolding._

 _Elena snapped when one of the female vampires reached to take the stroller from her. Her closed fist collided with the woman's jaw. She fought against the hands that tried to hold her back and grunted when a few blows landed._

* * *

"I thought I was doing rather well considering it was four on one," Elena struggled to remember, "but then someone came up behind me and broke my neck."

"So Diego would know where she is?" Klaus rolled his eyes when his siblings turned angry glares on him. "Oh come on…" he threw his hands up, "… I got Elena out that's got to count for something."

"I'm going back to the compound," Elena shook her head and stood up. She laid her hand on Elijah's chest when he moved to follow her.

"Elena," he gave her a look. He did not want her facing Marcel alone after he had been planning to torture her or worse; had it been a friendly chat she would not have suffered a broken neck.

"I'll go with her," Caroline offered.

"Not alone," Elena's smile was small. "Caroline and I will check the compound. Why don't you see if there's a witch who might help us?"

* * *

Davina watched as Miranda crawled across the attic floor and pulled herself to stand beside the coffin that was still in her room.

"Dada?" Miranda tapped the wood with her hands. The second time her fingers hit the mahogany the lid flew open. She bent over and stared at the white satin while continuing to call for her dad.

Davina resisted the urge to giggle at the little girl's antics when she tipped over and fell onto the soft interior. She stood from her perch on a chair and crossed the floor with the intention of lifting Miranda when the door to her bedroom opened.

"I hear you're starting a babysitting business," Marcel leaned against the doorframe. His eyes landed on the child in the coffin. "Kind of a morbid crib… and while we are on the topic of the empty coffin: why did you wake Elijah?"

Miranda seemed to have been sufficiently distracted by the smooth satin for the time being, but in case she wasn't Davina sat the elephant inside with her and stood to face Marcel.

"Father Kieran said you were talking to her mother," she shrugged, "and he didn't know when her mom would be coming back, and he was having a little trouble calming her down so I said I'd watch her." She held up her hands to encompass the room. "It does get a little boring up here sometimes and she is good company."

"Why did you wake Elijah?" Marcel stepped into the room and ignored the baby for the time being.

"You said it was time to give him back," Davina shrugged again. "Are you done talking to her mom? Is she coming to pick her up?"

"No," Marcel's eyes flashed, "I'm gonna take her to meet up with her mom." He bent at the waist to pick up Miranda. "Come on, sweet girl," he lowered her into the stroller by the door, "time to go see your mama." He smiled while he fastened her belt and ignored the glare.

"Why doesn't she come get her?" Davina followed Marcel out and down the stairs. She placed Ella in the stroller when Miranda started fussing.

"She can't come and get her because then she would know where you are," Marcel reasoned.

* * *

Marcel stopped when he reached Rousseau's and put the brakes on the stroller. Miranda had been whimpering for the past two blocks and he could no longer ignore the child's cries. Coming around to the front of the stroller he moved as if to lift her and sighed when she slapped at his hands.

"Come on now," he tried again and managed to unstrap the belts.

"No," Miranda squirmed and slid down onto the cement. She held tight to the stroller and shimmied around it.

He followed and held out his hand only to have her scream again. A blinding pain exploded in his ears when she did; he was fairly certain his ear drums had burst. It took him a few minutes to regain his hearing. The first thing that reached his ears was the amused voice of the witch who was kneeling behind Miranda and watching him carefully.

* * *

"I'm fine," Elena held up her hands to tell Caroline to back off, "I've got this." She saw Kol and Freya across the street and knew they would come to intervene if needed.

With a deep breath she forced open the doors to the compound and strode inside while screaming for Marcel.

Caroline blinked when she followed. She hadn't seen Elena's hands actually make contact with the wood.

"Didn't think we'd be seein' you again," Diego released the woman he had been feeding on. A second later he found himself flat on his back staring into the vampire visage of the furious brunette.

"Where's my baby?" Her hand tightened around his throat.

For any other vampire the knowledge that almost everyone in the room had more than a few years on them would have given them pause, but Elena was not the average vampire; according to Davina she wasn't a vampire at all. She would have attacked everyone in that room if they tried to harm her child; if there was one thing you should never do it was anger a young mother.

"She'll only ask you once," Caroline warned. She pretended to inspect her nails while keeping an eye on the vampires around the room. "It's probably worth knowing that the last person who attempted to take her baby lost their heart... and that person was strong enough to take out an army of very old vampires."

Diego's eyes cut from Elena to her friend. A line appeared between his brows when he recognized her as the drunk girl from the previous week.

"I don't know," he met Elena's furious gaze, "I waited for Marcel and he took her somewhere before coming back here. He left a while back," Diego hurried to add when Elena positioned her hand over his heart, "… didn't say… w-where he was goin'…"

"He might have been going to get her," Caroline suggested.

"Or he was going hunting for me," Elena released his heart and stood. Fire flashed in her dark eyes as she strode to the door. "If anything happens to my daughter," she paused and looked over her shoulder, "I will hold you personally responsible."

* * *

"Davina?" Elijah flashed into the attic bedroom and paused when he found her furiously sketching on the floor.

Bending over he saw the what appeared to be Marcel bent double in front of a stroller and a tiny hand curled around one of the bars.

He could only assume Davina's trance like state was a result of tracking magic. Logically he knew it could have been any child hidden in the shadows, but his suspicion that it was his daughter was confirmed when the stuffed elephant came into focus.

Clearing his throat he placed his hand on her shoulder and called her name again.

Davina blinked as if coming out of a daze and turned to face him.

"Hi," she swallowed, "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"I didn't intend to come back so soon," he frowned and pointed to the drawing. "Miranda is missing. Can you tell me where this is?"

"That's not how it works," Davina shook her head and chewed her lip. "I don't know any locator spells, and because of whatever Elena does to shield her I only get small flashes of Miranda's location. I can tell you she's with Marcel."

"You know this how?" Elijah straightened up.

"Because she was here," she nodded to her attic room, "then Marcel came and said he was going to take her back to her mom. Miranda doesn't like him very much, does she?"

"I couldn't tell you," he shook his head. Running a hand back through his hair he paced her floor. "I have a sister," he explained while pulling out his phone that he had retrieved from Klaus, "she's a witch, and she's standing by ready to cast a locator spell."

"I won't say a word," Davina swore. She still felt guilty about sending Marcel after Freya the first time.

* * *

"Having trouble, Marcel?" Sabine's eyes darted from the vampire to the child between them.

"Not at all," he smiled tightly, "I'm just taking her home."

"It doesn't look like she likes you very much," Sabine laughed. She held out a hand and laid it on the child's back.

Sabine breathed in sharply as images flooded her mind. Her eyes grew round while staring at the girl in shock. The barrage of memories was cut off when her hand was knocked aside.

Miranda screamed and backed away. She wrapped her arms tightly around Marcel's neck and trembled in his arms.

"It seems she likes me just fine," he smiled while marvelling over the complete shift in personality. His hands came around the tiny body as he stood and unlocked the stroller. "Thanks for the concern, but I must be going."

Sabine watched him round the corner towards the Abattoir. He had been gone from sight perhaps three minutes when she felt the shadow pass over her.

"Good evening, Elijah," she took a exhaled and shook off the image of him in jeans.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for idle chit chat," he shook his head and turned around examining the street.

Sabine could see the agitated set of his mouth.

"He went that way," she pointed to the right.

"Who…?" He met her eyes.

"Marcel," Sabine tucked her hair behind her ear. "He went that way about five minutes ago with a toddler; cute as a button… the baby not Marcel… although…"

A slow smirk lifted the corners of her lips when he disappeared from the street.

* * *

"Marcellus," Elijah straightened his jacket and glared at the younger man. "I believe you have something of mine."

"What could I possibly have of yours?" He shushed the crying baby.

Miranda spun around and held out her arms. Her eyes drooped from exhaustion.

Elijah walked forwards slowly. He suspected the reason Marcel didn't fight back was shock when he pulled Miranda over into his arms.

"Dada," she yawned and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Cute," Marcel chuckled, "now if you don't mind I do need to get her back to her mother. Assuming I can ever find the woman again."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Elijah rubbed Miranda's back. "Shh, go to sleep sweetheart… daddy's got you."

Marcel gaped when a small vein pulsed beneath Miranda's eyes. With the child angled towards him he could see that her eyes were the exact colour of Elijah's.

"That's not possible," he shook his head.

"Anything's possible," Elena spat.

Elijah's hand on her back and Miranda's eyes on her face were the only things keeping her from lunging at Marcel.

* * *

 **0_o...**


	14. September 14, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Have any of you guys seen that gif post on tumblr for when you're a fanfic writer and you haven't updated a story in a while; it's the one of T'Challa in The Black Panther emerging from the smoke holding out his hands with this giant grin on his face while saying 'As you can see I am not dead'?**

 **Insert that gif here *****

 **Which is basically my roundabout way of saying: I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but here is the latest chapter. As you can see there is definately more.**

 **There is some smut in this chapter beneath the first line break.**

* * *

September 10, 2012

* * *

"Are we going to have a problem, Marcel?" Elijah's voice was soft in deference to the baby in his arms, but the threat was obvious in his flashing eyes.

Elena forced herself to take a deep breath to combat the desire to rip Marcel apart. She had never been a violent person, but the desire to tear him limb from limb burned through her and made her fingers twitch. She suspected the real reason she didn't do it was the child still awake in Elijah's arms. Her fingers still itched to move though so she busied herself by reaching into the stroller.

With Ella under her arm and a warm blanket in her hands she took Miranda and wrapped her up.

Elijah might have put up a fight at having his child pulled from his arms but he could see the murderous rage in Elena's eyes. His memory of how she had reacted to Dahlia's death had him relinquishing the baby silently; the last thing anyone needed was for Elena to fall apart after doing something she would instantly regret.

Elena's heartrate slowed again when she was holding Miranda. She rubbed soft circles over the fuzzy purple blanket after setting the elephant in Miranda's small hand.

Marcel's eyes were still locked on the drooping gaze of Miranda. He couldn't get the image of the pulsating vein out of his mind.

"Do the rest of your siblings know about her?" Marcel cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh we're well aware," Kol leaned against the doorframe of a darkened storefront. He nodded gently to Freya who came up behind Marcel while pulling a small vial from her pocket.

* * *

September 14, 2012

* * *

Elena propped herself up on her elbow and glanced at the glowing numbers on the alarm clock; she had approximately an hour before Miranda woke up and demanded their attention. That was assuming she stuck to the tentative schedule they had managed to get her back on over the last four days.

It wasn't as much time as she would have liked to have but she would take what she could get.

Tilting her head she listened carefully to the familiar sound of his sleeping heart. A slow smirk lifted the corners of her mouth while her hand traveled south.

Her nails scraped over his abdomen with the lightest of touches. Her fingers dipped under the waistband of his pajamas.

She had to assume he was having a very pleasant dream when his semi hard cock sprang free from its previous confines.

Elijah shifted slightly but didn't wake.

Elena's teeth flashed in a wicked grin. Sliding down the bed she closed her lips around the head of his cock. She felt him harden completely when she hollowed her cheeks and drew him into her warm mouth and down her throat.

Elijah groaned. His eyes snapped open as he registered the sensation of Elena's hot wet mouth swallowing around his now throbbing erection.

He propped himself up on his elbows and met her sparkling eyes. His cock glistened with her saliva as she pulled back until just the head was between her red lips. He gasped when her tongue stroked the sensitive skin beneath his tip and groaned as he watched himself disappear into her mouth inch by inch.

Elena moaned around him when he hit the back of her throat and felt the vibrations shake through his thighs. She gasped when his hand curled in her dark curls and his hips jerked up into her mouth.

She took him down her throat again and looked up to see his face when he came undone. It always made her giddy to know that she was the one to make his carefully constructed façade slip away; here in their bed he was just a man she could drive to the brink of madness with her body.

She licked her lips and squealed when he lifted her and rolled to hover over her lips.

"Elena," his voice was a rough rasp.

"Elijah," her eyes glittered when she smiled.

"Not that I am complaining, lovely," his lips brushed over hers, "because that was a wonderful wakeup call, but what brought that on?"

"Are you forgetting how you woke me up on my birthday?" Elena arched an elegant eyebrow.

"How could I ever forget that?" He cupped her through the thin pajama shorts and nipped at her throat. He chuckled when he found the cloth damp beneath his fingers. "You've ruined your underwear, lovely," he scolded gently, "these are not fit to be worn."

Elena moaned when the cloth was torn from her body and the cool air hit her hot centre.

"You know they would have washed?" She teased him.

"Forgive me Elena," he pulled her top over her head, "I got a little angry with them. They were concealing you from me."

"You're insane," her laugh turned to a moan when his fingers drew figure eights around her clit.

"It seems to run in the family," he smiled against her lips.

"Hopefully Miranda gets her sanity from me," Elena sighed into his mouth.

"Right," he chuckled, "because you're completely sane." His fingers dipped inside to massage her inner walls. "How long do you think we have until she wakes up?" He nibbled on her ear.

Elena's back arched as he fingered her and drove her slowly towards her orgasm. She caught a glimpse of the clock and was about to respond with thirty minutes when the soft babbling rose from the nursery next door.

"Right about now," she sighed.

"She has impeccable timing," Elijah chuckled. "Wait," he stared down into her eyes when she started to move.

Elena's hands fisted in the sheets when he renewed his efforts and brought his thumb up to practically vibrate against her clit. She came with a sharp cry of his name seconds later.

"I'm going to remind you of that next time you spend hours teasing me," she gasped while he straightened his pajamas. Taking a deep breath she climbed to her feet and pulled on her silk dressing gown before following him next door as the babbling turned to tears.

"The payoff is always worth it, Elena," he smirked after bending to kiss Miranda's forehead, "wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not inclined to agree during the teasing," she gave him a pointed look.

"Mama, up," Miranda pulled herself to stand and reached over the wood bars of the crib. She had calmed exponentially when her parents walked into the room. "Up, up, up."

"Good morning, little miss," Elena smiled gently and moved towards the changing table. She made quick work of the dirty diaper before replacing her daughter's pajamas and bouncing her on her hip.

"Do you know what today is, baby?" She bounced gently and adjusted the rising hem of her silk robe. "It's daddy's birthday."

Miranda lifted her head and smiled. "Dada," she held up a finger.

"I'm a little older than that, sweetheart," he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

Elena laughed when Miranda lifted a second finger. "That's closer, baby," she held her daughter's fingers.

"Is it bad that I forgot it was your birthday?" Caroline leaned against the door to the nursery.

"Well," Elijah dropped to sit on the floor with Elena and Miranda, "considering I forgot as well I'm going to say no."

"How old are you now anyway?" Caroline watched Elena help Miranda stack some colourful blocks.

"Ancient," Elena quipped.

"Hey," he pinched her hip.

"Well you are," Elena snickered. She swatted his hand when he moved to pinch her again. Her quick movement caused her robe to slip open. "Maybe I should put some clothes on before the rest of the house wakes up."

"Why don't you both go and get dressed?" Caroline knelt on the floor and picked up some blocks. "I can watch her for a little bit."

"You sure?" Elena smoothed back Miranda's wispy curls.

"Yeah," Caroline grinned, "I haven't had nearly enough Miranda time since coming down here."

* * *

"Remind me again," Elena pulled her wet hair into a messy bun, "how you talked me into coming back out here."

"You were rather anxious to put some distance between yourself and Marcel," Elijah buttoned his white shirt and reached for his jacket. "You didn't take much convincing."

"Marcel," Elena snapped her bra in place and pulled on a blue tunic that fell to mid-thigh, "doesn't remember the encounter on the street thanks to…" she trailed off when she remembered Klaus could hear them.

"But he does still remember you," he wrapped his arms around her waist and propped his chin on her shoulder. "I for one feel much safer with you out of the city. It's a big house, Elena, you can easily avoid him."

"I can still hear him," she narrowed her eyes when Klaus called up the stairs for Elijah. "I know exactly how you convinced me to leave the city. I just don't know how you convinced me to come back here."

"Rest easy with the knowledge the daggers are gone," he pressed a kiss to her throat; "I'll go see what he wants and then start searching through the grimoires."

Elena nodded slowly before spinning around and catching his neck. She pulled him down and met his lips in a soft kiss.

She listened to his footsteps descending the stairs as she walked back into the nursery to find Caroline and Hayley sitting on the floor. She knelt down a few feet away and held out her hands when Caroline balanced Miranda on her feet.

"Come on, baby," Elena smiled encouragingly. She was expecting Miranda to drop down on her bum with a huff, so her eyes grew round when Caroline let go and the tiny foot rose a few inches into the air.

* * *

Rebekah strode into the front sitting room where she could hear the strains of classical music. She paused in the door and looked between her brothers spread around the room.

Elijah lifted his eyes from the grimoire in his lap in time to see Rebekah giving them all incredulous looks.

"Vampire book club, really, that's what you do the first time we're all back together under the same roof?"

"Reading edifies the mind, sister," Klaus didn't look up from his book of poetry. "Isn't that right, Elijah?"

"Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus," Elijah gently lifted the aged page of the grimoire.

"And what's all this business then?" She gestured to the prone body on the coffee table as a drop of blood fell from her neck.

"This is…" Kol tilted his head and gestured with his hand, "… a peace offering."

"I presumed after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my big brother might be peckish," Klaus smirked.

"And I explained to my little brother, that forgiveness cannot be bought." Elijah lifted his gaze from the page. "I'd simply prefer to see a change in behaviour that indicates contrition, and personal growth."

Klaus rolled his eyes as Elijah gestured to the girl.

"Not this nonsense." Elijah had left the room for a moment to retrieve the grimoires and returned to find the young woman dead on the table.

"You're asking a lot Elijah," Kol shook his head and turned his attention back to his own grimoire.

"I couldn't let her go to waste, could I?" Klaus grinned while his siblings sighed.

"You could have let her go," Elijah frowned.

"Compelled her and sent her on her merry way," Kol agreed.

"I'm assuming you two idiots were out of the room when this happened," Rebekah sighed with her hands on her hips.

"What happened in here?" Caroline poked her head around the corner. Her eyes grew round when she saw the dead girl on the table. "Healing her was out of the question?"

"Apparently," Rebekah glared at Klaus before spinning on her heel, "I suppose I'll fetch the rubbish bin, because she's staining a 200 year old carpet."

* * *

Caroline waited until everyone left before storming across the room.

Klaus swallowed his startled yelp when she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the front yard. He grunted when she pinned him to a tree several feet from the mansion by his throat.

"Are we feeling kinky today, sweetheart?" He smirked down at her. The smile dropped quickly when he saw the fire flashing in her eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Her voice was a dangerous hiss.

"I was thinking Elijah might be a bit peckish," he murmured. He'd never admit it but in that moment he was slightly afraid of Caroline Forbes.

"You really thought he would feed on a human being with Miranda in the house?" Caroline's eyes narrowed. "You're lucky Elena's a vampire and could smell the blood before Miranda could. She turned around and took her into the kitchen before she could see the dead body."

"What do you want from me Caroline?" Klaus took her hands and pinned them to her hips before spinning her around into the tree. "I've already undergone the disapproval of my siblings, although Kol's was a bit of a surprise."

"I want you to stop killing innocent people," she glared at him, "especially in the house."

His eyes flickered over her pale face and angry eyes. He saw the surprise as it registered across her features.

"Alright."

* * *

Elijah leaned in the doorway to the kitchen and watched Elena digging through the fridge while Hayley pulled a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"Good morning," he smiled when Miranda tried to twist around in her high chair. He bent and caught the purple cup when it was knocked over and pressed a kiss to Miranda's cheek.

"Hey," Hayley smiled at the exchange. "I know I _was_ the only one in the house drinking milk, but now that that has changed perhaps we could remember to put it on the grocery list."

"Add bleach while you're at it," Rebekah chose that moment to open the back door and drag a large trashcan through the kitchen towards the living room.

"Don't worry, Hayley," Elena offered her a bowl of cut up fruit, "milk will be at the top of the list."

"I do hope my siblings were hospitable in my absence," Elijah pulled a bowl and a spoon onto the counter.

"That is a way-too-polite way to say Nik put a dagger in you," Kol strode into the kitchen. Bending over he blew on Miranda's cheek causing her to giggle.

"And in that time I was attacked by French Quarter vampires," Hayley blinked when Elijah filled the bowl with cereal, "I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins…"

"How _is_ Finn?" Kol cocked an eyebrow.

Hayley ignored him in favour of continuing her tirade.

"And I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer," she blinked when Elijah took the new jug of milk from Elena. "They were fine," she sighed, "Weirdly protective, so was Caroline. I'm assuming I have you to thank for most of that."

"I'm happy to see you're in one piece," he smiled gently before placing some sliced strawberries in the cereal Elena had prepped for Miranda. He added some to Hayley's bowl before passing it to her and moving around to his daughter. "Back to the murderous witches," he caught Miranda's hand before she could plunge it into the small bowl, "I have some concerns."

Elena tossed a baby spoon from the drawer and smiled when Kol caught it and presented it to Miranda.

"They're evil," Hayley dipped her own spoon into the bowl, "and my life is still magically linked to Sophie Devereux which is not comforting."

"Yes," Elijah tried not to laugh when Miranda smeared cereal on her upper lip, "I think it's time we took care of that little problem."

"Well," Rebekah dragged the much heavier trash can back through the kitchen, "I'm all for that. As soon as they're unlinked we can leave this town."

"Where would you suggest going?" Elena opened the back door and helped Rebekah place the bin outside.

"What's wrong with home?" Rebekah wiped her hands on her jeans and pulled the door shut.

"Home is currently home to a particularly…" Kol tilted his head while considering, "… creative hunter."

"We've handled hunters before," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We can just kill him and move back in."

"Not this one, Bekah," Kol leaned against the kitchen counter, "I'd personally like to avoid a bout with insanity."

"He was one of the five?" Rebekah paled when Kol nodded. "Then Mystic Falls is out of the question." She turned her attention back to Hayley. "Who do we have to kill to get her unbound?"

"Probably no one," Elijah wiped Miranda's face and hands with a damp cloth. He lifted her from the high chair and blinked when he found Hayley and Elena giving him sceptical looks. "Alright," he sighed, "potentially everyone."

"I'm still not sure why we didn't kill Marcel," Kol took the table from the high chair and wiped it clean.

"Because," Elena lifted her mug of blood and smoothed back Miranda's hair, "the witches want things done on their timeline and Hayley is still bound to Sophie. Did I get that right?"

"You got that right," Freya nodded from her perch in the doorway. She smiled softly when she saw the veins writhe beneath Miranda's eyes.

Miranda squirmed in Elijah's arms and twisted until she was able to dip her fingers into Elena's mug. She smiled around her fingers when she sucked the blood clean.

* * *

Sophie drew her forearm across her sweaty brow before picking up the sharp knife and chopping the carrots into small medallions. She glanced up and waved her knife in the general direction of Sabine.

"I cook on that, you know!" Sophie slid the chopped vegetables into the steaming pot and grimaced.

"Don't get cranky with me," Sabine crossed her ankles and swung them gently from her perch on the table. "I'm the only witch who still likes you."

"Yeah," Sophie muttered while stirring the gumbo pot, "it's not like I'm trying to save the witch heritage or anything."

"They'll come around," Sabine assured her. "They're just old-school, and scared."

"Scared of what?" Sophie dropped the cutting board back onto the counter: "your prophecy about the hybrid baby?" She scoffed. "Agnes and her minions had a real field day with that one."

"I can't help what I see Soph," Sabine shook her head.

Typically her visions were of the future. She was still reeling with the things she had seen several days before when she found Marcel with a child. She knew what she had seen from the girl's perspective, and she had seen the way Elijah had reacted.

She didn't know how to process the information though; she would need another moment with the child to know it was true or if Elijah Mikaelson was merely involved with the mother. She knew the child was the key to everything including the vision she had received; she just needed to know it was true before bringing it up to the elder.

"Well," Sophie shook Sabine from her thoughts with a smile, "if you're psychic then I am Martha Stuart!" She walked towards Sabine's makeshift seat and reached for the celery. "Scootch!"

Sophie returned to her own table to chop the celery and glanced over her shoulder when Sabine hopped down to join her.

Sabine froze when she saw a shadow from the corner of her eye. She didn't get a chance to say a word before a man in a black mask backhanded her. She just spotted the powder when it was blown in Sophie's face before her world went black.

* * *

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees," Rebekah scrubbed at the stain on the carpet. "It looks like someone is worried about impending fatherhood."

Klaus shook his head as he returned to his seat and picked up the book. "Nonsense," his smile was wry when he examined the page, "Elijah is back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie dust and float away!" He waved his fingers in an imitation of flying dust motes.

Rebekah grinned while watching him from the corner of her eye.

Klaus returned her smile and looked up when they were joined in the living room.

"Strange," Elijah balanced Miranda on his hip, "I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

"Dada, dow'," Miranda wiggled until Elijah placed her on the floor. She fell forward onto her hands and knees and crawled towards her aunt. When she reached Rebekah her nose wrinkled.

"It doesn't smell so good when mixed with cleaning products does it?" Rebekah snickered and watched Miranda pull herself up using Klaus' leg.

Elijah returned to his vacated seat and began flipping through the grimoire again while keeping an eye on Miranda. She had flattened her palm on the page of Klaus' book and was tracing the drawn vines of the poisoned tree.

"What are you doing with mother's spell book?"

Elijah turned his attention to Rebekah. "In exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages with her… to help her learn control," he smiled when he found what he was looking for. "I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged a confused look.

"You intend to use Davina to unlink Hayley from Sophie?" Rebekah stopped scrubbing at the bloodstains.

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses," Elijah carefully removed the pages from the grimoire. "She doesn't just want to take down Marcel and his minions; she wants to take back Davina, so, she yoked her own cause to ours, with magic threats and half-truths. As of now, our deal with Sophie Devereux is null and void."

"Niklaus," he stood and tucked the papers into his pocket, "I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina and I need you to make certain we are not interrupted." Elijah nodded to Rebekah. "You stay here and keep an eye on Hayley."

"How'd I get elevated super-nanny?" Rebekah dropped the scrub brush on the table and tore off her gloves.

"I think the more important question is who put him in charge," Klaus lifted Miranda's hand from the book and put it on the table.

"It was a fairly unanimous vote," Elena poked her head into the living room. She stretched up on her toes and placed a kiss on Elijah's cheek.

"I thought you were intent on avoiding me, love," Klaus stood up and turned to Elena.

"I am," she smiled tightly, "but my daughter is clinging to your leg."

"So she is," Klaus glanced down to find that Miranda had curled her fists around his jeans. "Are you going to let go anytime soon?" His brows rose. "I have things to do."

Miranda giggled when Klaus lifted his leg and shook it gently. She held on tightly and only let go when he reached down and physically removed her hands from his leg.

Miranda pouted and dropped to sit cross legged on the floor with Rebekah.

"I don't think you're gonna get the blood out, Bekah," Elena bent and pulled Miranda into her arms.

"I know," Rebekah huffed before climbing to her feet, "but I'm a sucker for a lost cause."

Elena rolled her eyes.

"You're not the only one," Elijah murmured. He placed his hand on Miranda's back and tickled her side. "You make sure to keep everyone out of trouble, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few hours."

Miranda's smile fell when Elijah left the room with Klaus.

"Come on, baby," Elena bounced the child on her hip, "let's go get you dressed."

* * *

Davina tilted her head and drew the stub of charcoal across the easel. There was no true shape to the image on the canvas, but still the sense of foreboding clung to her chest. Her head and heart were both telling her that something evil was concealed in the swirling black lines.

She lifted her gaze when a soft knock sounded on her door to find Elijah leaning in the frame.

"I made you a promise," he held up the pages from the grimoire.

"Come on in," Davina dropped the charcoal and smiled. She took the pages and spread them out on the table. "It's a spell of unknotting?"

Elijah lifted a knot of ropes from his pocket.

"This is a sanguine knot," his finger traced over the lines of rope, "witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control." He smiled when he saw the sceptical light in her eyes. "It requires more power than you would think. It is one of my mother's later spells. If you can perform this, then I shall return with another page."

He placed the knot on the table and turned towards the door before pausing and looking at her over his shoulder.

"One of your own choosing, next time."

* * *

"I went by Sean's grave today," Cami tucked her hair behind her ear, "since I'm a masochist."

"I was hoping to have that cleaned up before you saw it," Kieran interrupted her with a frown. "I hope it didn't upset you too much."

Cami frowned and shook her head. "It didn't bother me at all. That's the problem. I've slept like a baby every night this week in spite of the fact that my twin brother hacked nine priests to death not two feet from this confessional." She paused for a moment and stared at the velvet curtain. "This guy I've been seeing, Marcel, he's been blowing me off. I've only been on two dates with the guy, but I'm more upset about that then seeing 'MURDERER' scrawled on Sean's grave."

Kieran swallowed and watched her features carefully through the grates. "It's called healing Cami."

"For months after the massacre I couldn't think of anything else," she blinked slowly, "and now it's like there is nothing. I need to feel that pain. Without it I feel … broken; empty." She took a deep breath and turned towards the grates again. "It's like there is someone out there to blame and I'm letting them get away with it."

"Cami," Kieran sighed, "if you've found a way to turn it off then don't question it. The only person that is responsible for Sean's behaviour is… Sean."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," Kieran nodded, "I do."

Cami stared at him through the screen in silence for a moment before standing up and exiting the confessional. Kieran sighed when the church doors closed behind her.

Up in the balcony Klaus frowned at the exchange he had just overheard.

* * *

"Let go of me," Sophie struggled against the masked people. She pulled on the chains when her hands were shackled to the ceiling.

"Leave her be," Agnes walked into the mausoleum calmly and placed a leather bag on a high table.

"Killing me to get rid of Klaus," Sophie swallowed and glared at Agnes, "or his baby is not the answer."

"I'm not going to kill you Sophie," Agnes rooted through the bag, "I was there the day you were born. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day." She turned around to face Sophie and met her flashing eyes. "Sabine's omen was clear. That baby will bring death to us all."

"What are you going to do?" Sophie swallowed. Her stomach knotted with anxiety.

Agnes lifted an old fashioned syringe with a wickedly long needle.

"No, no, Agnes," Sophie's arms shook as she made an attempt to back away. "No, don't!" She flinched when Agnes held her head to the side and gasped when the needle was jammed into her neck.

* * *

Hayley dropped her book and yelped. Bringing her hand to her neck she frowned when it came away bloody.

"What happened?" Elena walked in with Miranda.

The question was echoed by Rebekah and Caroline when they came into the bedroom.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Rebekah's eyes narrowed.

Elena took a seat on the bed and examined the bruise forming on Hayley's neck.

"Hell if I know," Hayley arched an eyebrow when Miranda drew her fingers into her mouth. "It felt like I was being stabbed. Is my baby going to do that to?" She tilted her head and watched the dark veins pulse beneath the toddler's eyes.

Hayley's eyes grew round when she lifted them to find three vampires staring at her in silence. The enormity of what she had just said began to sink in; something bad was happening.

* * *

Elijah frowned when he walked into the kitchen with his brother. They had gone to Rousseau's with the intention of finding Sophie.

"What happened?" Elijah's voice was gruff when he helped Sabine to her feet.

"It was Agnes," Sabine mumbled while rubbing her head. She leaned on the counter and massaged the tender patch of skin while looking around the otherwise empty kitchen. "Her men took Sophie."

Klaus rolled his eyes and laughed humourlessly. "Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Hayley has been abducted by zealots."

Elijah ignored him and stared at Sabine. "Where is she?"

Sabine shook her head and swallowed. Her fingers rubbed circles over the lump in her hair. "If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her."

"Isn't that obvious?" Klaus lifted his hands. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head and shrugged.

"Look," Sabine sighed deeply, "I know she's a little… coo-coo," she drew a circle around her temple, "but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean much to you," she glared at Klaus, "but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

Elijah drew in a deep breath and watched her face carefully when he spoke. "Like completing the Harvest ritual?"

"You know about that?" Sabine tilted her head.

"You would be astounded by the things I know," Elijah straightened his cuffs. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Klaus flashed in front of Sabine.

"Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities, love," he smirked while rocking back on his heels. "One: unlink your friend Sophie so she no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my unborn child. Two: convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behaviour. Three:…" he smiled and held up his hands, "there is no three."

"I believe what my brother is trying to communicate, here, is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever."

Sabine watched him when he paused for a long moment. She was quite familiar with his face. She attempted to summon the image of the child she had seen that night in the dark; she hadn't gotten a good look before the girl had buried her face in Marcel's neck, but she was fairly certain the eyes were the same shade of rich brown.

"Now talk," Elijah's mouth pressed into a hard line.

 _There are some things you don't know, mon cheri._

* * *

Elena plucked a couple of apples from the tree and bent to set one in Miranda's hands.

"Put it in the basket, little miss," Elena showed her what to do. "Can you put the apple in the basket?"

"Apple," Miranda smoothed her palm over the shiny fruit.

"Very good, baby," Elena smiled. "Now put it in the basket." She guided Miranda's hand and grinned when she released the fruit.

Rebekah pulled down a few more apples from the tree and bent to drop them in the small basket in front of her niece. "Can you say basket, Miranda? Basket."

"Bas'et," Miranda frowned when the word didn't sound the same.

"Where is the basket, baby?" Elena smiled when Miranda patted the woven container. "Good job. Do you want to help mama pick some more apples?" She lifted Miranda up and balanced her high on her chest.

Miranda reached up with Elena and felt the red apple still attached to the tree. "Can you remember what this is? Is it an apple?"

"Apple," Miranda giggled when Elena broke off the stem. "Apple?" She blinked when it disappeared into the pocket of Elena's cardigan. Miranda pointed to the now full basket in Rebekah's hand.

Elena laughed and reached into her pocket. She deposited the apple in the basket when Miranda pointed again.

* * *

"Time for the demon spawn to snack," Rebekah grinned brightly when she stepped into the room where Hayley was sitting in an armchair.

"I really wish you wouldn't call her that," Hayley sighed.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah tilted her head and smiled, "have you picked out another name yet?" She held out the basket of fruit. "Take one. The plantation is lousy with them."

"You never called Miranda that," Elena held her daughter's hands and walked across the room; she had fallen after the first shaky step that morning and didn't want to walk without help.

"I did," Kol flopped onto the couch and picked up Ella. "I often referred to her as your spawn," he twisted the elephant in his hands.

"But never demon spawn," Elena rolled her eyes. She smiled innocently before lifting Miranda by her hands and placing her on Kol's stomach.

"Spa… spa…" Miranda tried to mimic the word being bandied about.

"Come on, bunny," Kol dropped the elephant and held Miranda's hips, "you can say it: 'spawn'." He drew out the word and grinned when Miranda repeated it.

"How do you feel, Hayley?" Elena watched her select an apple.

"I feel fine," she stared at the red fruit, "… which is weird. I'm sure it's Sophie-related."

"Well," Rebekah put the basket on the coffee table, "do me a favour and don't die on my watch!" She rolled her eyes. "I'll never hear the end of it."

"You know," Hayley twisted the apple in her hand, "when I first met you I thought you were a real bitch."

"What changed your mind?" Rebekah smiled.

"Could we watch the language please?" Elena bit into an apple. "Miranda is soaking up everything these days."

"Sorry," Hayley smiled apologetically. She turned her attention back to Rebekah. "I still think you are one. I just happen to like that about you."

"It's one of her most endearing traits," Caroline quipped.

"How sweet of you to say," Rebekah laughed. "Remember that when I'm gone."

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" Elena nudged Kol's feet and took a seat on the edge of the couch. She rolled her eyes when he stretched his legs out across her lap. "Really?"

Kol shrugged and bounced Miranda on his stomach.

"Look," Rebekah sighed, "I only came to this town to make sure everything was alright with Elijah, and to try and keep Elena from rushing down here with Miranda. I failed on one of those, but Elijah is fine and since he hasn't punished Nik for the daggering I'm assuming they're going to be thick as thieves. Forgive me if I don't want to stick around to clean up the mess they will inevitably make."

"Are you really going to leave us?" Elena gently tugged on one of Miranda's pigtails.

"If I'm staying you're staying," Kol turned his head to stare at his sister.

"Why do I have to stay?" Rebekah crossed her arms. Truth be told she was still cross with Klaus for the whole situation.

"Because we're family," Elena nodded, "and family sticks together."

"She's right," Kol grimaced. "I tried very hard to forget that lesson over the centuries, but Elena's right. We are family Rebekah, and we stick together like glue. You can leave if you want, but there is no doubt in my mind that you'll come back before Miranda here has a chance to miss you."

"Come on, Bekah," Caroline perched on the arm of the couch by Kol's head. She turned Miranda's face gently so she was facing her aunt. "Look at that face. You don't want to leave."

"Are you three really going to try and manipulate me with Miranda?" Rebekah sighed. She tilted her head and tried not to smile when the toddler attempted to mimic Caroline's pout. "Are you trying to manipulate me with my adorable niece?"

"Is it working?" Kol ran a hand through his hair.

Before Rebekah got a chance to answer Hayley leaned forward and placed her head in her hands. "What's wrong?"

Elena untangled herself from under Kol's legs and crossed the room. "Are you alright?"

"I dunno," Hayley exhaled slowly as her stomach shifted and the room started to spin. "It's probably just morning sickness…"

Elena's hand slid beneath Hayley's top to press against her stomach as Rebekah felt her brow. Their voices echoed each other.

"You're burning up."

* * *

 **What are your lovely thoughts?**

 **Just to get ahead of it... Freya mixed up some hibiscus and mugwort before coming to town in case of emergencies. Marcel learning ELEJAH's secret was definitely an emergency.**


	15. September 14, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. I set myself a goal to lower the number of WIPs, and I did it. Three is a much more manageable number to work with than six. Next on my list is Consequences look for the update in the next day or two.**

* * *

Sophie groaned when the shackles were broken and stumbled towards the cold stone wall; it did wonders for her heated skin. She inhaled slowly and opened her eyes to find the Mikaelson brothers staring at her expectantly.

"It was Agnes," she swallowed. She still couldn't believe Agnes had done it; they were now on the verge of losing what little leverage they had. "She stuck me with a needle." She grimaced and rubbed the spot on her neck. "It's a cursed object; they were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Marcel for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when…"

"Let's skip the history lesson," Klaus interrupted her, "and jump ahead a few decades."

"What does it do, Miss Devereux?"

Sophie's eyes flickered between them with a mixture of defiance and fear. "It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising the mother's blood temperature."

She mentally applauded herself when she didn't flinch away from the fury that flashed in the eyes of Elijah and Klaus Mikaelson.

"It's for a miscarriage," Elijah stared at her. It was less a question and more a statement of fact. Rage simmered in his blood when she nodded. "So," he kept his voice civilized, "how much time do we have to fix this?"

Sophie rubbed her raw wrists. "It'll do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. It will work," conviction dripped from her tongue, "I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went crazy and killed his seminary class."

"I'd like to have a chat with this Agnes," Klaus' voice dropped dangerously. "Where can I find her?"

"You won't," Sophie shook her head. "She's got plenty of places she could hole up to wait this out."

"That is precisely why we need to unlink you from Hayley," Elijah drew in a deep breath, "no more danger to her or the child."

Sophie's eyes narrowed as she shook her head. "If I'm not linked to Hayley, I lose my leverage on you." She blamed the rising fever for the way she stomped her foot like a petulant child. "We had a deal."

"Our deal no longer stands," Elijah saw the muscle in her jaw tick, "we are not on the same side Sophie Devereux."

* * *

Marcel shook his head and stared at the red bricks that held a vampire in place. He had to admit the Garden was one of his better ideas: vampire juvie as Josh had dubbed it. He couldn't wrap his head around what Thierry was suggesting though.

"All my guys are on vervain, T."

"Not if Klaus drained him," Thierry sighed when he sipped the blood from the flask. The relief was short but sweet. "Max went missing for a couple days before the rousting, right?"

"T," Marcel sighed, "they found stuff your girl stole from me in her shop."

"Have you ever been in the Jardin Gris?" Thierry's tone was sarcastic when he leaned forwards and scoffed. "You can't find your own hand in front of your face in there! And yet somehow, someone went in there, and after a couple of minutes, found some stolen goods?"

Marcel drew his palm across his cheek and over his head. He hadn't been in the store in a while, but from what he remembered it was indeed a mess.

"Go and see for yourself," Thierry urged him. "I'm telling you though; there had to be someone else besides Max, somebody in the crew had to be compelled." He took a long swig from the canteen. "Watch your back."

* * *

Kieran rubbed circles over his temple and tried not to laugh in exasperation. "This is not an electoral debate, Mr. Mayor. Marcel overstepped I will handle it."

"That is easier said than done," Klaus strode through the doors with a smirk on his face. He cast his eyes upwards towards the blown out windows and resisted the urge to chuckle when he saw the stained glass window Kol had said Davina threw him through. "Marcel is quite the little warrior."

Klaus caught the hand of the cop who had stood to stop him. With a twist of his wrist he heard the bones in the man's hand snap and relished the pained yelp.

"Who the hell are you?" The Mayor stood but kept a respectable distance.

"Ah, forgive me," he held up his hands and smiled. "My name is Klaus. And you lot," he pointed to the assembly of humans, "are the Faction: pillars of the community who maintain the city's supernatural balance. I should know," he tilted his head and grinned at them, "I created this group. Of course in my day it was a bunch of pirates and corrupt politicians." His eyes flickered from one man to the next. "It looks like nothing has changed."

"One thing has: it's exclusively human now," Kieran rolled his shoulders back and approached Klaus. "No vampires allowed."

"I haven't come to join," Klaus laughed. He had to admit the priest was growing on him. Not many humans had the nerve to stand up to him once they knew what he was. "I've come to ask this group to utilize its considerable resources to find a witch Elder named Agnes. All I need is an address."

Kieran chuckled. Dark amusement flashed through his eyes. "Why would we want to help you?"

Klaus nodded as if to say that was a fair question; because it was one. "What if I told you that Agnes was the answer to a question you've been asking since the day you ran screaming from this town? That she is the witch who hexed your nephew… Sean?"

"We'd need some time to dis…" Kieran's eyes widened when Klaus yelled.

"I don't have time." He enunciated each word clearly before lowering his voice to a deadly whisper. "Nor do I like being asked to wait."

"You might have all of the vampires in this town cowering in fear, but right now," defiance flashed in Kieran's eyes, "you are dealing with the humans. And unless you plan on killing every last one of us, I politely suggest you do as I say, and give us," he gestured to the men in the room, "time to discuss this."

Klaus' lips lifted in a smirk when he leaned in to the priest and lowered his voice. "You know what I like about you, Father? You're aware of my reputation and yet still you stand tall against me." He paused for a beat and nodded. "It's admirable and because of that I will give you one hour."

Rage crashed through Kieran's veins when Klaus flashed out of the church. "Find that witch. Get cell phone records from our guys in the ninth; just find her."

"For the vampire?" The Mayor frowned.

"No," Kieran sighed, "for me."

* * *

Davina extended her hands over the knotted rope and read from the page Elijah had left her a few hours before. Her voice shook slightly over unfamiliar words.

"Phesmatos omnio legares coldate sangorium."

She exhaled in frustration when the knot remained unchanged. She ran through her hair and tugged before collapsing on the bed and kicking her easel.

She shot up a moment later when she felt magic being used on the outskirts of town. She couldn't bring the image of the witch to mind, so she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that it was Miranda.

* * *

"Stop fussing, will you?" Rebekah blotted the sweat from Hayley's forehead and chest. "They'll be back soon."

Elena kept an eye on Miranda who was sitting on the bed between her and Hayley and playing with Ella while she reached out to feel Hayley's hot skin.

"I feel like I've been microwaved," Hayley groaned and tried to swat their hands away. It was too much pressure on her body that felt like it was going to implode at any moment.

"Just because you're having a baby, doesn't mean you get to act like one," Rebekah rolled her eyes, "I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Miranda crawled over the bed and pushed Ella under Hayley's. She pressed her tiny palm to Hayley's forearm and frowned.

Elena might have found the expression adorable if not for what happened next. Hayley exhaled slowly and sat up as her eyes cleared from the fever. Miranda almost immediately started whimpering and reached for Elena.

"What the bloody hell is she doing here?" Rebekah spun on the bed and glared when Elijah ran in with Sophie on his heels.

"I'm trying to help," Sophie sighed before sitting beside Hayley and frowning.

Elena pulled Miranda into her arms and backed away from the bed towards Elijah.

"Help," Rebekah pointed wildly to Sophie, "she's the reason we're in this mess. Why is she not unlinked already?"

"Elijah?" Elena's voice was little more than a whisper.

"She is," Sophie murmured quietly.

"What?"

Elijah and Rebekah both turned to the bed.

"The fever is gone," Sophie swallowed, "it's still going through me, but it's not burning through her."

"Davina broke the link?" Rebekah sighed and smiled.

"Elijah?" Elena's heart thundered in her chest. She could smell the tears and feel the heat in her arms.

"It would appear so," Elijah nodded. He froze when Elena's voice grew shrill and spun to look at her. "What is…" his voice trailed off when he saw the fear in her eyes and his daughter's very still body.

He laid his hand on the child's back when her breathing became laboured. His own heart stuttered and stopped when he felt the fever; Miranda had never been sick a day in her young life. The vampire blood she had inherited from him made it impossible for her to fall ill.

"Miss Devereux," his hand was gentle when he pulled the witch to her feet. He lifted the name tag from her chest and pressed the tip of the pin into her thumb until a small bead of blood rose up.

Hayley held up her uninjured hand.

Miranda let out a small yelp and slowly brought her thumb to her mouth.

* * *

Rebekah rifled through the bottles and jars frantically. She took only enough time to read the slanted writing on the labels before moving to the next one.

"Isn't this Katie's shop?" Marcel crossed his arms and watched her sift through the mess. He arched an eyebrow when she paused and looked over her shoulder.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and sighed before returning to her previous state of frenzy.

"She leave you the keys in her will," Marcel smirked and lifted a finger, "or maybe it's just 'help-yourself-Tuesday'." He paused when she made no response and sighed. "What are you doing here, Rebekah?"

"You know," Rebekah lifted another bottle, "I read that if you mix mug wort with sage you've got quite the vampire repellent? It wards off even the most repellent of pests," she gave him a pointed look, and raked her eyes quickly up and down his frame, "why are you here?"

"Oh you know," he chuckled and leaned against the table she was busy pilfering, "just keeping my city safe from thieves and vandals. But, every time I turn around, I catch an Original with their hand in the cookie jar?"

"Well," Rebekah sighed, "luckily for you you're cookies are the last thing on my mind." The jars rattled under her hands.

"I can see that," Marcel stepped into her personal space, "but I recall a time when things were different."

"Maybe once," Rebekah sighed, "not anymore." She shook her head and grinned triumphantly when she located the camphor. "Found it."

She was gone before Marcel could read the label.

* * *

"What?" Kol slammed on the brakes and turned towards the console.

"Ouch," Freya rubbed her shoulder where the belt had dug into her skin. "Did I hear that right?"

She struggled to make sense of the frantic voice of Elena on the other end of the phone. Freya was certain she had heard it correctly otherwise Kol would not have slammed on the brakes so hard. She could tell when the phone was lifted from Elena's hand and was surprised when it wasn't Elijah on the other end.

 _"Miranda somehow moved the linking spell,"_ Hayley swallowed. _"And now she's burning up. What temperature is dangerous for a toddler?"_

* * *

Kieran jumped when Klaus appeared in front of him. He hurried to tuck his phone back into his pocket.

"You're early," he swallowed.

"It's a good thing I am," Klaus held his hands behind his back and took swaggering steps towards him. "You seem hell bent on enacting vengeance all on your own. The trouble is," he cut in before Kieran could interrupt, "I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker. So," he took a seat in a pew and stretched his arms across the back, "I propose we strike a deal. You bring her here and I'll ensure that your niece, Cami, remains safe." His smirk was slow. "It would be a shame for her to get caught up in all of this."

* * *

"Klaus isn't answering," Caroline shook her head and lowered the phone to the table. She dropped to sit on the ground beside Elena and coaxed Miranda to open her mouth so she could check her temperature.

* * *

"This is outrageous," Agnes' eyes were wide when she was pushed into the pew. "What is the charge?"

"Please, Agnes," Kieran stepped down the aisle. "You know Marcel runs the vampires," he accepted a folded piece of white cloth from the cop, "who do you think runs everyone else?" He unfolded the cloth and lifted the needle into the air. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Klaus tucked his ringing cell phone back into his pocket and flashed through the sanctuary to pluck the needle from Kieran's hand. "Hello Agnes," his smile was jovial; the kind he would have used to greet an old friend.

Agnes' eyes grew wide with outrage as she turned from Klaus to Kieran. "You made a deal with him?"

"After what you did to Sean I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer," Kieran glared and resisted the urge to close the distance towards the witch.

"You can't hurt me," Agnes stood from the pew and got in Kieran's face, "the entire witch community will turn against you."

"Enough," Klaus tempered his voice. "Enough, I don't care about your witch politics," he held up the needle and pointed to her with it. "I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this little trinket." He clenched his jaw when she looked at it. "Undo its curse, or I will show you things worse than death."

"Dark objects don't come with an off switch," Agnes smirked and shook her head. "The curse took root in Sophie; she is linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time."

Kieran watched the rage play out across Klaus' face from the corner of his eyes while he processed the information.

* * *

Elena tenderly wiped the layer of sweat from her baby's forehead and struggled not to cry. She had to bite down her desire to tear Sophie Devereux apart; that would only make things worse. Instead she took the thermometer from Caroline and felt her heart plummet when she read the screen.

"She's burning up," tears streamed down her face when she looked up to where Elijah was grinding the herbs for Sophie.

"Get her in the water," Sophie nodded to the pool.

Elena didn't need to be told twice. She didn't even stop to take off her shoes before jumping into the shallow end of the pool and taking Miranda from Caroline. She was joined a minute later by Sophie and Elijah.

"How exactly is a midnight swim meant to help?" Rebekah snapped.

"Her temperature is sky high," Sophie made her way towards the child in Elena's arms. "The water and the herbs should cool us down." She took a sip from the cup and lifted it to the baby's lips. "Come on," she sighed when Miranda turned her head away.

Elijah all but tore the cup from Sophie's hand and cupped the back of Miranda's head. "Drink this sweetheart," he pressed the cup to her lips.

Elena sighed in relief when Miranda opened her mouth and swallowed some of the mixture.

"You've got to get her heartrate down," Sophie watched the dark flush spreading over the child's face.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Elijah snapped. He kept a hand over Miranda's back when Elena bent her knees so the water came up to her neck.

"Do exactly what you're doing," Sophie nodded. "Hold her."

"This is never going to work," Rebekah held her hand to her mouth and watched the people in the pool. She shook her head in exasperation even as the fear gripped her heart.

Elena began to hyperventilate when Miranda started to cry loudly. Her shrieks bounced off the water of the pool.

"She'll break the link, Elena," he could feel the desperation rising in his body, "Davina will break the link."

* * *

Davina startled when there was a rush of air outside her bedroom door. She lifted her eyes and saw Kol bracing his hands on the door frame and Freya rushing into the room.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you," Freya glanced at the clock. She had three minutes to spare until it was too late. There was always the chance that Miranda would be perfectly fine since the curse was meant to cause a miscarriage, but high fevers were dangerous in children and they weren't going to take any chances. "That spell, while it was meant to teach you, served a second purpose. A link was forged between one of your coven and a very special member of our family. That link was somehow moved earlier today, and now we are desperate."

Davina didn't say a word. She tilted her head and waited for Freya to finish.

"I will gladly teach you how to do this later, you can have my word on that," Freya picked up the knot, "but right now I need you to let me do it."

"No," Davina bit her lip, "but you can help me do it."

"That'll work," Kol nodded. He stepped through the door when Davina waved him in.

Freya held out the knot and nodded for Davina to press her hand to the top and follow her lead.

"Phesmatos omnio legares cardate…"

* * *

Miranda's heart pounded frantically in her chest.

Elena attempted to make soothing sounds to calm her, but it was hard to calm her child when her own heart was in her throat.

Elijah's hands shook when he took Miranda into his arms.

* * *

"… sangorium…"

Davina followed Freya's lead and slid her hand to one side in order to hold the rope before repeating the spell. The witches let go when the knot floated in the air and began to come undone.

Davina knew it was inappropriate to smile and giggle when the spell worked and the rope stretched out in a long line, but she did. She felt the strangest sense of accomplishment standing there with the ancient witch and the completed spell.

* * *

Sophie tilted her head back towards the sky. A weight rose from her shoulders to dissipate into the air. "I just felt it lift."

Elena sighed in relief when she heard Miranda's heart slow down to a normal rate. She hugged her tightly and turned so Elijah could inspect their daughter's palm when Sophie drove her earing into her own hand.

"Elijah," Sophie swallowed nervously, "once Klaus finds out the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't owe me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

Elena and Hayley both turned a disbelieving stare on Sophie which the witch did not see. Elena tore her gaze from Sophie to meet Elijah's dark eyes. The unspoken communication was clear.

Elijah released Miranda's wrist and flashed out of the pool to pull his phone from his jacket.

"Elijah," Sophie started towards the edge of the pool. "She is the only access we have to the power we _need_ to survive. Promise me you'll stop him!"

Elena bit her cheek to keep from striking Sophie down and walked slowly towards the stairs. It clicked in when she reached the rail; the reason why Sophie thought she could make any kind of demand.

Elijah dialed and pressed his phone to his ear without breaking eye contact with Sophie Devereux. "It's me, where are you?" He inhaled slowly. "Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and nodded once.

"I'll make you one promise, Miss Devereux: I will not let me brother kill Agnes." He wrapped a towel around Elena and Miranda.

He picked up his jacket and shoes when Sophie nodded and disappeared into the house to change.

Rebekah flashed into the house behind him.

Elena was going to follow Elijah inside when she stopped and turned to face Sophie who was on the final step out of the pool.

"I know you were just using Hayley to save your people," she felt a strange sense of calm settle over her shoulders, "and that my daughter pulled herself into the crossfire accidentally, but try anything like that again, against Hayley or my child, and I will kill you."

Hayley watched Elena vanish through the glass doors and turned to Sophie when she stepped free from the water.

"Why was Klaus so convinced this wasn't possible," Sophie nodded to Hayley's stomach, "when he already had a kid?"

Caroline waited a beat until she heard the front door close behind Elijah.

"Klaus isn't Miranda's father… Elijah is."

Caroline took an almost perverse delight in the horrified light that filled Sophie's dark eyes.

* * *

"The unlinking worked," Rebekah smiled when she stepped into Elijah and Elena's bedroom. She watched Elijah pull on his jacket. "Now we can make plans…"

"Not now Rebekah," he shook his head and pressed around her towards the door, "we can talk about this when I return."

"No, we can't," she shook her head, "I'll be gone."

Elijah stopped with his hand on the door frame and looked over his shoulder to Rebekah. "That sounds like goodbye."

"I guess it is," she shrugged. "I only came down here to make sure you were safe. You are," she waved her hands; "I thought I could convince you to leave with me, but it has become abundantly clear that you will never leave Nik." She blinked back her tears. "You'll never leave."

"Nothing I can say will make you stay will it?" He frowned and walked towards her.

"No," she shook her head, "I want out Elijah."

"Then go," he bent and kissed her cheek.

"I want updates on my nieces though," Rebekah swiped away a tear and wrapped him in a long hug.

She slipped out of the room and paused when she came face to face with Elena in the hall.

Elena saw it in Rebekah's expression and even if she couldn't have the way Rebekah bent and pressed a long kiss to Miranda's sweat dampened hair would have given it away.

"You'd better be planning on visiting," Elena attempted a joke.

"Maybe when this mess is cleaned up," Rebekah smiled, "good-bye, Elena."

She watched the blond flash away to grab her bags and tipped her head back so she could see Elijah's dark eyes.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised before dipping and pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I'll be here," she walked into the nursery when he left.

* * *

Marcel rose to his feet when Rebekah leaned against the table and got in her face. "Why did you come here?"

"I told you," she inhaled sharply, "I came to say goodbye."

"Then say it," he whispered in her ear.

Rebekah took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. She should have just left. She should have gone immediately but she couldn't bring herself to leave without seeing him again one last time. She had left him behind when she thought he was dead once, and it had nearly torn her apart. She sighed when she remembered how he had thrived in her absence and turned around.

"Forget it," she took a step away.

Marcel grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere and pulled her towards him. She gasped when he kissed her and pushed him away with a glare.

She glared at him for a long moment before pushing him into a wall and kissing him desperately. She tore his shirt over his head when he pushed her back.

* * *

"You are quite a piece of work, Agnes," Klaus paced through the aisle, "but, guess what. I'm quite a piece of work myself." He tilted his head and smiled as if letting her in on a great secret. "You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged around your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message."

He sped across the church and pulled Agnes into a chokehold. He emphasized each whispered word with a slightly tighter squeeze of her throat.

"Don't touch my family."

"Leave her," Elijah appeared in the center of the aisle. He walked down the aisle and watched the headlock Klaus had pulled Agnes into. "I gave my word."

Kieran stood from his pew to greet Elijah but was interrupted by Klaus.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune of times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on," he grinned manically, "just one little snap and its toodle-loo Agnes." His expression darkened. "She deserves it."

"Niklaus," Elijah's voice was sharp when Klaus moved as if to break the witch's neck, "don't make another move." He held up his finger. "You have asked for my forgiveness; I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word."

Klaus glared at the harsh look in his brother's eyes. After a moment of consideration he released Agnes and held his arms open.

"My noble brother," he grinned, "how was that for personal growth, eh? Still," he sighed, "it's just like you to spoil my fun."

"Not necessarily," Elijah stared down into Agnes eyes. His muscles tensed when he heard his daughter's heart in his mind.

Elijah's smile was dark when he zoomed across the room to one of the men who had helped Agnes with Sophie. He ripped the heart from the man's chest before throwing the second man into the air. He repeated the action with the third man and turned back towards his brother with a heart in each hand and a murderous look in his eyes.

Klaus grinned with pride behind Agnes who stared in horror.

Elijah dropped the hearts onto the floor with a wet sound, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands.

"Now," he exhaled and approached the witch, "I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own." He wrapped his hand around Agnes' throat and pushed her backwards. "Nobody hurts my family and lives," he snapped her neck. "No one."

Klaus followed after him when he left the church. "You're particularly murderous tonight."

"The linking spell got moved," Kol came to a stop in front of them with Freya, "to Miranda."

Klaus' eyes grew round when Elijah's dark look confirmed Kol's words. "Why was I not informed of this?"

"Because you weren't answering your phone," Elijah muttered.

* * *

Rebekah leaned over the balcony and watched the people passing by on the street. She rolled up the sleeves of Marcel's button down shirt when he came up behind her and nuzzled her neck.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes and leaned back into his arms, "I've been away from home almost a hundred years, and you haven't changed a thing in my bedroom."

Marcel smiled into her neck. "I guess I was just holding out hope that you'd come back to it. Though, I imagine it's not quite as comfortable as those beds at the Palace Royale Hotel."

Rebekah smiled awkwardly. The Palace Royale was the hotel Klaus claimed to be staying at. "It's plenty comfortable."

"I'm famished?" She stepped out of his arms and reached into her bag. She pulled out an apple and offered it to him.

"Nah," he held up his hand, "apples aren't my thing."

"They were your favorite once upon a time," she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah," he nodded once and laughed without humour, "I'd get my ass beaten if I ever ate one working on that damn plantation." He took the apple and tossed it between his hands. "Now they just remind me of the things I can't have."

"Well," she leaned into him and grabbed his arms, "now you can have whatever you want." She paused for a moment and stared out at the street before turning to look at him. "Come with me."

"And go where?" He chuckled.

"Anywhere we want," she shrugged. "We could build a home together. Leave this place. Leave behind Klaus, this city, and the 'orphan-Annie-vampires'…"

Marcel took a step back and held up his hands. "Those 'orphan-Annie-vampires are my family, and this city is my home."

"It was my home once to," Rebekah gestured to the street and the room they had just re-christened. "I left."

"No," he lifted his hand and pointed to her. "You ran. I stayed. This empire," he held out his hands to encompass the city, "thrives because of me, and you want me to run? A man doesn't run from his home, Rebekah."

Rebekah voice rose as she choked down her angry tears.

"I have lived a lot longer than you, Marcellus. I have seen kings rise and fall, but there is one thing I know to be true. No matter how big your empire becomes it is meaningless if you have no one to share it with." She glared at him and reached for her purse. "You want this city? You want New Orleans? Have it. I won't be here to stop you."

Marcel stared out at the street when she left and mulled over her words. His gaze dropped to the apple in his hands before he brought the fruit to his nose and inhaled deeply.

* * *

Josh stood outside the house and gesticulated wildly with his hands. He had always been a rather nervous person and that was showing now when he addressed Hayley.

"Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel _knows_ that Klaus lied about where he lives."

"I'm not his keeper, Josh," Hayley held the doorframe.

"Fine," he sighed and backed away from the door. "Just… tell him to call me… please?"

"Okay," Hayley shut the door when he walked away.

Marcel stood behind an apple tree and watched Josh retreat down the path. He bent when he saw a mess of apples on the ground and lifted one to his nose. He looked at the apple in his hands before looking to the door.

* * *

Hayley made it halfway down the hall towards the room where Elena had just emerged before there was another knock on the door.

"Ugh, what the hell, Josh?" She spun and pulled the door open again. She fell silent when she saw the visitor.

"Hi there," he smiled, "I'm Marcel. I don't think we've met." He looked around Hayley. "Although you I do know. And we need to have a little chat."

* * *

Caroline looked up from where she was sitting on the floor with Miranda. The male voice was vaguely familiar, but the terrified shriek that followed the soft snap was well known.

She rubbed Miranda's damp curls before jumping to her feet and flashing into the entry. She'd barely made it out of the child's eyesight before a sharp pain spread down her neck and her world went black.

* * *

"Mama?" Miranda crawled across the floor and looked around the side of the couch.

Dada had left earlier. Mama had disappeared and her aunties were gone too.

"Mama? Dada?"

She wrapped her fingers around Ella's ear and pulled her along as she crawled from the sitting room, she had been playing in, to the hall. She tilted her head towards the open door and shivered.

Miranda crawled away from the cold air until her hands hit the soft carpet of the library. She moved until she reached a tall door and glared at it until it swung inwards. She turned around and lowered herself down slowly.

* * *

Klaus stomped away from the bar with the intention of returning home only to have his path blocked by Marcel.

"Hey, man," Marcel grinned, "where you been? I've been looking for you all day. You're not still mad about our little tiff the other night?"

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Water under the bridge," Klaus' smile was tight.

"I swung by your house earlier," Marcel nodded, "to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

"Oh," Klaus chuckled, "the Palace Royale didn't suit me. I moved on weeks ago."

"No," Marcel smirked and shook his head, "I mean your other place. Interesting location to put down your roots; same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over."

"How rude of me," Klaus shook his head, "I'll speak to Elijah. I'm sure he'll be happy to host you for an evening; especially after you were so hospitable to him." He smiled brightly.

"I look forward to it," Marcel chuckled. He shook Klaus' hand and smiled.

The moment he was gone Klaus' smile dropped to be replaced by a look of worry. He had the strangest sense that something was very wrong.

* * *

Elijah froze when he stepped into the house and found it empty.

"Where is everybody?" Kol peered into the sitting room. He could smell Elena, Caroline, Hayley and Miranda, but he couldn't see or hear them and the smell was fading.

Elijah flashed through the house to find every bed empty and no sign of his child in the nursery. He pulled out his phone when he returned to the entry way.

 _"Goodbye means goodbye, Elijah."_ Rebekah's annoyed voice lifted from the speaker.

"Are they with you?" His voice was tight with fear.

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

"Everyone is gone, where are they?" Kol took the phone when he saw the anxiety in Elijah's still expression.

 _"What?"_

"Marcel was here," Klaus strode into the entry.

Kol dropped the phone from his ear to stare at his brother in a stunned silence. He could feel the rage coming off of Elijah in waves. It only stilled when two new heartbeats entered the foyer. One was very distinctive; it belonged to Miranda.

Elijah turned when he heard the clearing throat and saw his daughter staring at them and reaching to him.

"Which one of you will be explaining this?" The man's head nodded to the child in his arms.

* * *

 **o_O.**


	16. September 15, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

September 15, 2012

* * *

Mama and Dada always helped her with up and down. Mama and Dada always held her hands and lifted her into the air; she liked when they did that.

They weren't helping her right now. It was scary not seeing where she was going, but she knew she was all the way down when the surface under her knees changed. It was hard like the tub, but not smooth.

The big room was really dark, but she wasn't scared of the dark. She could still see the shapes of different objects.

She let go of Ella's ear to slap at the shiny box and smiled when it flew open.

She grabbed the edge and pulled herself onto her feet.

"Up!" Her mouth puckered into a frown. This uncle didn't look good. She glared at the shiny stick until it flew through the air.

"Up!" She reached forwards and tumbled onto his belly with a soft 'oomph'.

"Up!" She brought her hands down.

* * *

How long had it been?

How long had he stared into the abyss? How long had he gazed upon the black horizon and listened to the waves of voices?

Sometimes they were gruff and close. Sometimes they were distant and gentle.

How long had it been since there had been a high voice at his side? How long had it been since someone had stood that close?

"Up!"

How long had it been since a demand was focused on him?

"Up!"

It was before he had fallen into his present state. It was before he had been trapped within his own body unable to move… unable to breathe.

"Up!"

His eyes snapped open and fell to the small hand that had settled over his still heart. It roared to life under the palm.

He followed the length of the arm to see the baby that had tumbled onto his stomach. She grinned when she saw he was awake and pointed to the side.

"upupupupupup," she giggled.

He sat up quickly and braced the girl so she didn't fall over. He was on his feet and moving toward the stairs when she tugged on his hair.

"No," she blinked tiredly. "Ella."

"Ella?" His voice was raspy. The back of his throat burned with hunger but he swallowed it down; the only beating heart he could hear was the one in his arms. He might have been a monster, but he would not feed from a child.

"Ella," she yawned and looked back towards the coffin.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He knelt and picked up the soft material that had been stitched into some type of animal.

"Ella," the little girl took the toy into her arms and laid her head against his chest.

His eyes landed on a silver dagger that had embedded itself in the wooden stairs. He tugged it free and slid it into his belt before walking slowly towards the sound of anxious voices.

He stepped into a wide entrance hall and paused when he saw them. They wore strange clothes and odd haircuts but it was them.

He cleared his throat and arched an eyebrow when Elijah spun around to stare at them.

"Which one of you will be explaining this?" He nodded to the child in his arms. He relinquished his hold when Elijah flashed across the space and the girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You then?"

"Finn?" Kol blinked. His eyes fell to the silver dagger tucked into his brother's belt. "How did you wake up? Who woke you up?"

"I would assume the child now sleeping on Elijah's chest," Finn rasped, "although the how alludes me. Why is there a child in this house?"

"She's mine," Elijah rubbed circles over Miranda's back. "She is my daughter."

* * *

Hundreds of vampires had gathered in the courtyard of the Abattoir. They held glasses and bottles as they formed a circle around the fighters.

A man and woman fought for glory in the centre of the crowd. For a moment it looked as if the man would win, but then the woman snapped his neck with her thighs.

The cheers of the crowd died when two men appeared in the middle of the room. Power radiated from their shoulders. The blond man broke the neck of the victor and grinned at the crowd before lifting his eyes to the ring leader of the event.

"Good evening," he smirked, "I'd like a word."

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel's cheer dissipated quickly in the face of the Originals.

Elijah looked around the room with the vaguest sense of amusement. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done with the ache in his chest; he knew she wasn't there. That didn't mean Marcel hadn't taken her; that didn't mean Hayley wasn't somewhere in the Abattoir.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs," he cast a disdainful look on a few of the assembly. "We've come for the girls. Return them to us or…" he held up his hand and drew his finger through the air, "… we kill everyone here. Starting with you." His expression was dark when he lifted his gaze to Marcel.

"You two got a lot of nerve," Marcel chuckled, "coming into _my_ home and making demands."

"Your home, is it?" Klaus tilted his head. The pain in his chest that had left with the arrival of Caroline had returned with a vengeance.

"The girls, Marcellus," Elijah snapped. "I won't ask again."

"I assume you mean Hayley," Marcel grinned and held up his hand. "About yay high, dark hair, bitchy attitude? And Elena… the new girl in town with a kid, and the blond one Caroline? Who are they anyway?"

"Old friends," Klaus smiled, "you know how sentimental we are about old friends."

Marcel chuckled and shook his head.

"I ain't got them," he smiled and held up his hand, "and before you start whining, I did pay them a little visit tonight. I was feeling nostalgic," his voice took on a charismatic quality as he addressed the entire crowd, "so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave. Imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence. The girl, Hayley, answered the door and we exchanged hellos. The other one, Elena, rounded a corner and we had a little chat about the rules of _my_ city… same with the blond. That's it."

Marcel saw the sceptical light in their eyes. "If you don't believe me," he spread his arms wide, "take a look around. I'll even help you find them if you like."

Elijah exchanged a look with his brother. He could see it in Klaus' eyes; he knew they were not in the compound.

* * *

"He found his soulmate?" Finn watched Kol lower the child into the crib. "And they conceived a child?"

"Yes," Kol laid a fuzzy purple blanket over Miranda and listened to her sleeping heart. She had fallen asleep almost immediately when Elijah had taken her; it didn't surprise him that much. She'd had a very taxing day; he had been more surprised that she hadn't fallen asleep earlier. "And now she's missing along with Caroline and the woman carrying Nik's child."

"The woman carrying Niklaus' child is not his soulmate?" Finn pushed his hair back from his face and tilted his head when Kol picked up a small black and white box and pushed a button.

"No," he shook his head, "Nik broke his hybrid curse with Elena's blood. Werewolf half means he can have kids." He gave Finn a critical look. "Did you get enough blood? You were down a long time."

"I could use more," he swallowed and followed Kol into the large kitchen. He sighed when Kol passed him a mug of warm blood and asked how Miranda had managed to wake him on her own.

"Best guess?" Kol shrugged. "She sensed family in the house when she was left alone and went to you. She started using magic a lot lately. I'm certain once Elena is back Elijah will freak out and insist on baby proofing the entire house which will do no good since his daughter is half witch."

Finn choked on his blood when Kol mused that perhaps Freya could do it.

* * *

Hayley grunted softly when the jostling roused her from sleep and tried to push herself up on her hands. Her eyes narrowed when she found her wrists bound with a zip tie. Her feet were free though so she twisted as much as possible and tried to kick out the window.

The first kick was futile and made her fall and roll across the back of the SUV. She gasped when she lifted her head and saw Caroline's long blond hair. Hayley leaned back to get a better look and saw that her neck was bent at an odd angle and her hands bound with heavy ropes; the rich smell of vervain rose from her wrists.

Hayley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no sign of Elena; she had to be back at the mansion. She had to be with Miranda… right?

She gritted her teeth and put all of her strength into her legs. The auto glass shattered beneath her feet. Her body rolled across the back of the cab when the brakes were applied.

She kicked when the trunk was opened and heard the hard thump when she made contact with the man's body.

"Seriously?"

"Tyler?" Hayley gaped when she got a good look at her kidnapper. She struggled against him when he tied her feet with another zip tie.

"You don't wanna fight me, Hayley," he tightened the plastic around her ankles, "you know you can't beat me."

"Let me go, you back stabbing half breed piece of sh…" Her voice cut off when he hoisted her from the trunk and threw her over his shoulder. "Caroline!"

"Shut up!" His eyes flashed gold. "She can't hear you."

* * *

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah ran his fingers over the iron table and glanced towards the crowd that had backed up towards the far wall of the house.

"You do realize they can hear you?" Klaus arched an eyebrow.

"You do realize I don't care?" Elijah pulled out his phone and texted Kol for an update.

 **KOL – Still sound asleep. She had a trying day… I don't think Finn will ever sleep again.**

"You know, Elijah," Marcel crossed the backyard with a couple of vampires and a woman in tow, "I liked you better in the box, but Klaus, my sire," his smile was half sincere and half mocking, "I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. If your lady friends are missing, you could benefit from the help of a witch."

Marcel held out his hand towards the woman. "Since I control the witches in this town, I'll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine here," he took her elbow and pushed her towards the brothers, "is the best guide in the quarter. You need to find someone then she's your girl."

Marcel turned on his heel to cross the yard, but glanced over his shoulder when Klaus asked where he was going.

"Sun's coming up soon," he smirked. "My nightwalkers need to get inside, and I've got a city to run. I'll leave you to track down your lost sheep."

* * *

"What is this place?" Hayley looked around critically when Tyler dropped her on the front stoop of a small shack.

"The armpit of Louisiana," Tyler pulled a knife from his pocket.

Hayley backed up as far as she could and glared at him. "What are you going to do with that?"

"That depends on you," he pointed to her with the knife before cutting the ties around her ankles.

"You attacked me remember?" Hayley climbed to her feet. "You ambushed me in own backyard." The fall leaves crunched under her feet.

"It's not your backyard," Tyler gestured wildly towards what she could only assume was the house, "it's Klaus'. You're shacked up in that mansion with that psycho and his whole family." His eyes flickered over her body. "A long way from the girl I met in the Appalachians, helping other werewolves."

"Look," Hayley swallowed nervously, "a lot has happened since the last time I saw you." She resisted the urge to hold her belly.

"You mean that you're pregnant? A hybrid baby," he nodded at her shell shocked expression, "yeah, I know all about it. Word travels fast, so I've been out here roaming around, asking questions," he stomped towards her and pulled her sweater off her shoulder, "and I learned that this crescent birthmark means you're from a big shot family: some kind of royalty in this region."

Tyler gestured around the clearing to the rundown shack and the trees. "This is all that's left of them."

Hayley looked around at the shacks and tents that popped out between the trees. She rolled her shoulders back and lifted her hands when she saw the woman watching them. The blond ran when she lifted her hands in a plea for help.

"They can't help you, Hayley," Tyler shook his head. His laugh was humourless. "They can't help you because they are in hiding, in the woods. They were persecuted for decades by vampires."

* * *

Sabine waved her hands over the map and watched the thin line of Klaus' blood track through New Orleans. It stopped deep in the back country.

"She's deep in the Bayou," Sabine lowered her hands, "way up past Houma."

"I don't suppose you could be more specific?" Elijah's eyes cut from his brother's pacing to the map

"What's the matter, Elijah?" Klaus chuckled. He laid his hands on the table and read the map. "Are you worried about splashing about in the bog will ruin your shoes?"

"I could actually use a decent stroll through the countryside," Elijah gave him a pointed look, "after my recent confinement."

"There are stories," Sabine looked between them, "of exiled wolves… encampments. If Hayley went out there she probably went to find them."

 _And what of Elena?_ Elijah raised an eyebrow. The very fact that his daughter had been left alone in the house told him none of the woman had left of their own volition.

* * *

Elijah stopped the car a half mile from the werewolf encampments and stepped out. He could hear Klaus strolling behind him.

His heart was pounding frantically as if it would spring from his chest at any moment.

"You're in a bit of a rush," Klaus paused when his heart slowed down. He turned his head to the left and inhaled deeply.

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah cast him an inquisitive look. His own senses seemed to be blending together until he couldn't make out anything specific. The sense that something was very wrong ran through him and made his blood freeze in his veins.

"No," Klaus shook his head, "I found someone else." His heart calmed exponentially when he came upon the truck, but his temper flared. Heat raced through him when he saw a woman bending into the back of the truck and heard the sharp hiss of Caroline.

Rage flashed through him. It took less than a second for him to zoom around the SUV and pin the woman to the side of the vehicle by her throat; her pale face quickly turned vermillion under the force of his swiftly constricting hand.

"Stop it," Caroline stumbled out of the back of the truck and grabbed his arm. "Klaus let her go. She was helping me. Klaus!"

He released the tall woman who bent over and coughed violently while cradling her bruising throat.

"Can you breathe?" Caroline reached out and helped the woman stand back up. She mirrored the woman's nod. "Can you talk?"

She opened her mouth and shook her head when she couldn't bring out any sound.

Caroline sighed before biting into her wrist and offering it to the woman who hesitated before accepting the blood. Caroline relaxed when she saw the bruises vanish. She held out her hand when the woman ran off to keep Klaus from chasing after her.

"Let her go," she pointed to the west, "she told me the 'girl' was over there before you rudely interrupted."

"Which girl would that be, love?" Klaus took her elbow.

"Hayley," Caroline frowned. "Who else would it be?"

"Could've been Elena," Klaus followed a half step behind her.

"Elena?" Caroline froze. "Elena's not out here."

"Someone took her from the house," Elijah's eyes darted along the lines of the road.

"And it smells like Tyler Lockwood," Klaus' expression was dark as he stormed towards in the direction Caroline had been walking.

Caroline was about to follow when she saw Elijah's gaze being cast frantically in every direction but one.

"She's not that way, is she?" She nodded when he shook his head. "Elena said the ache got better the closer she got to you. Klaus and I can handle Tyler."

Elijah nodded his thanks before flashing towards the east.

* * *

The chains rattled when she came to and tried to straighten up. She hissed and groaned when she struggled against the vervain soaked chains. Her skin burnt under the metal; she could hear the sickening sizzle.

"You're awake," the male voice reached her through the dark. "I was beginning to think you'd never come around."

Elena's heart drummed in her chest when he came closer and his features registered in her mind.

"I was just going to kill you," he picked up a vial from the table, "but then I remembered that the vampire I followed down here was involved in the escape of the one I couldn't kill; the guy I saw you talking to earlier when I was watching the house."

She bit back a scream when his gloved hand grasped her jaw. Her jaw burnt under his hand. She was just commiserating over the fact that Damon had been right when she felt the lightest pressure against her clavicle. It felt like a paperclip was being held to her body; hard enough that she felt it, but not quite hard enough to break the skin.

"I wonder how much of a conscious a monster has," the man hummed. "I remember you had a child; do monsters love their children?"

She panted around the hand holding her jaw closed.

"If you've laid a finger on my daughter I will kill you," her fear was quickly shifting to rage.

"I didn't touch her," he pushed the clip closer, "I didn't even see her."

She realized it was a needle when it was pushed into her skin.

"I'm thinking though," he held the end of the syringe, "that you'll do whatever it takes to get back to her; including telling me exactly what I want to know."

Elena's blood boiled in her veins. The anger locked up her body.

"What's in the syringe?" She breathed through her nose.

"Something that will kill you," he smiled down at her. "Something that should have killed your friend; I'm assuming since it didn't you've got a cure for it." He chuckled when she looked away confirming his suspicions. "Just in case you're not an overly maternal person I'm going to add in a little insurance."

Elena gasped when he pushed the end of the syringe. The venom raced through her veins as quickly as her anger and raised a fever under her skin.

"It's very simple," he dropped the empty syringe on the table, "you tell me what I wanna know, and I'll let you go."

She had just enough sense to hear the skipped heartbeat, but she decided to play along. The venom had been injected directly into her bloodstream; she didn't know how long she had to find Klaus.

"Why wouldn't he die?"

"He's an Original," Elena scoffed, "you can't kill an Original."

"There's no way?" His brows rose. He nodded when she repeated her earlier statement. "Then you're no use to me. It looks like your child will grow up without a mother." His hand closed around the handle of the trailer door. "She'll be the better for it without a demon teaching her its ways."

Elena quivered with indignation. She glared at him before lifting her eyes to the chains holding her wrists. She was still glaring at them when he returned with a sharpened stake and blinked quickly when the hinges gave way and her arms fell free.

Her hand darted out to knock the stake aside. She stumbled under a dizzy spell and failed to block his punch that sent her sprawling across the trailer.

She banged into the wall and crashed through the door onto the hard ground. Her heart ached terribly when her fangs descended under the influence of an insatiable hunger; she wasn't sure if it was the fever or the separation from Elijah that was making her chest contract painfully.

Probably a combination of the two.

She scrambled back on her hands and forced herself to her feet just in time for the hunter to spring from the trailer.

Her aim was truer than it should have been under the influence of the venom. Her teeth sank into his carotid artery when he lunged for her with the stake.

It wasn't until his heart stopped beating that Elena remembered what Kol had said about this particular hunter.

Her hands shook when she dropped the body and a pair of arms wrapped around her torso to pull her back.

She trembled violently and tipped her head back to stare into his dark eyes.

"Elena?" Elijah cupped her cheeks between his hands. His eyes darted to the dead man a few feet behind her when he felt the fever burning under her skin.

"Elijah?" Her eyes shifted in and out of focus, but she managed to follow his gaze to the dead hunter. "I… I'm only thirty percent sure you're actually here. I'm p-pretty sure we're not in the… in the study right now, but if you are here can we address the body later?" She half expected him to disappear when she placed her hands on his chest. "I really need to find… find… K-Klaus."

"Of course, lovely," he brushed his lips over her brow, "I just have one question first. Is that the hunter from Mystic Falls?"

Elena nodded.

* * *

Marcel pushed open the door and strode in with a large canvas duffle bag slung across his shoulder.

"Marcel," Davina put down her charcoal, "something's happening. There was a witch doing magic in the Quarter," _and outside the Quarter, but I'm not ratting out a baby._

"No worries, D," he smiled and dropped the bag on the floor with a loud thump, "that one was Marcel approved. I got something I need you to handle." He pulled open the bag and gestured to the young vampire when he poked his head out.

Josh looked around the room before his wide eyes landed on Davina. The breath caught in his throat when he saw her.

"Oh no," he groaned, "y-you're the super witch."

Marcel stood alongside Davina and smiled down at her. "Say hi to Josh."

"Why would you bring him here?" She cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Josh here has a problem," Marcel forced him into a wooden chair, "Klaus compelled him to spy on me. I can't have that," he backed away so he was by Davina again, "so I thought I'd just kill him…"

"Please, Marcel," Josh interrupted as his heart thundered in his ears, "it's not my fault!"

Marcel ignored him and continued with a tight smile.

"Then I thought 'killing a vampire, which would be breaking my own rule'. Smart thing to do is to flip Josh, that way he can tell Klaus whatever I want." He tilted his head and grinned. "He could even spy for me. We just gotta get rid of that compulsion." He turned to face the young witch. "So, what do you think?"

Davina chewed her lip and frowned at Josh before nodding. "I can try to make him forget what Klaus said, but the more he said the more it will hurt."

"Probably going to hurt a lot, huh Josh?" Marcel arched an eyebrow.

* * *

Hayley looked up when Tyler entered the shack and pushed herself back against the wall.

"Whatever you're planning to do you should know that the Originals have made some sort of pact to keep me and the baby safe." She spoke with more confidence than she felt. "If you hurt me they'll kill you."

"I don't doubt it," he shook his head, "they all rallied around the other kid to, but what makes you think I'm afraid to die?"

Tyler looked over his shoulder when he was joined by another man. Hayley could tell by the smell that he was a werewolf.

"You ready for this?"

"Let's do it," the man nodded.

"What are you doing?" Hayley's heart stuttered when Tyler pulled a large syringe from a bag.

"I'm going to take away the one thing Klaus wants most," he growled before yanking Hayley's shirt up to reveal a small swell on her stomach.

The long needle jammed into her skin. Hayley cried out in pain and watched the measure of blood being drawn. She didn't know what to think when Tyler removed the needle and jammed it into the man's neck. Her eyes grew round when he snapped the werewolf's neck.

* * *

"What have you done with them?" Rebekah glared at Marcel with her hands on her hips.

He smirked and tilted his head. "You're so hot when you're angry," his eyes roamed over her rigid frame.

Rebekah bit down on her cheek before lifting Marcel and throwing him across the sanctuary to collide with the confessional. She stormed over the floor and glared down at him.

"You used me."

"I'm pretty sure that was mutual," he gave her a suggestive look when he climbed to his feet.

"Beguiled by your charms," she shook her head, "I slept with you, like a fool. I all but led you to our home and you took them?"

"I didn't take anybody," he held out his hands palms up, "alright? I already sorted this out with your brothers. Why'd you come back?"

Rebekah took a step closer and pointed to her own chest. "If Nik learns it's my fault you found your way to the plantation…"

"Do you really think I'd rat you out?" Marcel lifted his hand to cup her cheek. "Come on, Rebekah. If you think that I'd ever, in a thousand years, do anything to hurt you, you've got me confused with Klaus."

She shook her head and drew mouth into a harsh line. "All that your charms and flirtations do is prove that you are every bit the liar and manipulator he is."

"Is that what you really think?" His soft smile fell. Hurt flashed in his eyes.

"By all means," she held out her arms, "prove me wrong."

He nodded slowly. "Come with me, there's something I want to show you."

* * *

"Don't get all judgy on me!" Tyler rolled his eyes. "Dwayne knew what he was doing. He volunteered."

"For you to kill him?" Hayley gaped at the dead body now propped against the far wall of the shack.

"He's werewolf who died with your blood in his system," Tyler gave her a pointed look, "the same blood you share with your hybrid baby."

Realization flashed in her eyes. "That's impossible."

"We'll see," Tyler paced the length of the shack.

Hayley's ire grew when he explained a witch having a vision of an enslaved hybrid army.

"I'm getting really sick of these witches and their premonitions," she spat. "My baby is just a baby." She wondered if anyone had claimed Miranda would be a tool for evil.

"Do you really think Klaus Mikaelson; killer of men, women and babies suddenly wants to be a daddy? It's much more likely he's got an ulterior motive. Hybrids can walk in the sun," Tyler tilted his head while listing off abilities, "and their bite is lethal to vampires. He would take over New Orleans in a week. Nothing would stop him then."

Tyler turned to Dwayne when he woke with a gasp and started freaking out. He picked up the knife and drew a shallow line across Hayley's neck.

"You're going to have to feed on her."

Dwayne ignored Hayley's outraged cries and swiped at the flow of blood on her throat. She gasped and backed away when he fell to the floor in pain.

Hayley struggled to reach for the knife when Tyler dropped it and moved Dwayne outside to tend on him.

* * *

"This is only going to get worse," Davina frowned when she looked at Josh curled in the fetal position on her floor. "Can't you do this faster?"

"Of course I can," Freya knelt beside her, "but you wanted to learn, and this is an excellent way to do it. Besides," she passed Josh a glass of water, "even if I do this it will still be painful."

"I'm kind of surprised you're helping," Josh swallowed a sip of the cool liquid. He was certain his head was going to implode at any moment.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Klaus about my part in this," Freya smiled tightly. "Why don't you try thinking of something else to take your mind off the pain?"

"I'm finding it kind of hard to think of anything," Josh groaned, "what with the voodoo lobotomy."

Davina shrugged apologetically.

"How about music?" Davina offered. "Do you like jazz?"

Josh sighed and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Well what then?"

"I like," he inhaled before rolling his head forwards to look at her. "Club stuff," he bobbed his head from side to side when he saw her confused look, "house, trance. You know 'uhnse, uhnse, uhnse, uhnse'?"

"I'm a witch," Davina rolled her eyes, "not Amish. I've just never been to clubs. I'm only sixteen you know?"

"When I was sixteen, I'd been to like, a hundred clubs," he smiled at the fond memories. "That was four years ago; it feels like another life. All I wanted to do was meet boys. Things are so much more complicated now," he tapped the floor with his fingers. "Now all I want to do it meet boys, feed on people's blood, get one of those daylight rings so I don't burn in the sun." His voice took on a sarcastic tone when he tilted his head. "All perfectly normal things."

"I like the classics," Davina stood and walked to Tim's violin. It still sat on the table where Elijah had set it after Miranda had mended it. "Puccini, Bach, and Mozart: I took piano. Not that it matters in here."

"Why not?" Josh pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Marcel's worried someone will hear," she ran her fingers over the strings, "It's not his fault; he just wants to keep me safe."

"Safe from what?" Josh tilted his head at the same time Freya did.

"Basically," Davina sighed and fell to sit on her bed, "a coven of psycho witches that want to sacrifice me in a blood ritual."

"Wow," Josh managed a dry laugh, "I'm sorry? I don't really know what else to say besides I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Davina shook her head and clenched her jaw. "I'm going to destroy them all. Once they're gone everything will go back to normal, and I'll have my life back." She smiled.

Josh and Freya smiled sadly at her. They were both thinking normal was overrated.

* * *

Hayley straightened when Tyler returned with a deadly expression.

"It worked didn't it," she swallowed, "he's a hybrid?"

"If Klaus gets hold of you," he bent and picked up the knife, "if he gets that kid he wins." He ignored her increasingly terrified pleas to help her run. "He'll just find you, and he'll take the kid, and make more hybrid slaves."

"Tyler," cold fear spread down her spine, "there has to be another way. Whatever you're thinking there has to be another way. You're not like this."

* * *

Hayley sprinted through the woods. She still wasn't sure what she thought of Dwayne coming to her rescue, but she was damn well going to take advantage of it. She stopped to hide behind a tree and catch her breath when she heard someone approaching.

She steeled her nerves, tightened her hold on the knife and turned to attack only to have her wrist held back from her body.

"You okay?" Caroline glanced at the knife.

Hayley sighed in relief before dropping the blade with a huff and wrapping her arms around Caroline's neck.

"You wouldn't believe the crap day I'm having," she pulled back after a long moment.

"Come on," Caroline took her elbow, "I'll take you home. Elijah gave me the keys."

"Wait," she dug her heels into the soft earth. "How upset was Klaus when Elena transitioned?"

"He was upset," Caroline frowned, "not as murderous as everyone thought he would be, but he was angry about it, why?"

"Because I learned something about the baby," she swallowed and met Caroline's eyes.

* * *

"Hayley," Tyler ducked into tents and continued to call for her. "Come out now and I promise I'll end it quickly."

"Quite an offer," Klaus came to a stop behind him, "though not one I'll be extending to you."

"Klaus," Tyler spun on his heels and braced himself for a fight.

"You look well," Klaus' mouth quirked up in a slow smirk. "I aim to change that." He took deliberate steps towards Tyler and tilted his head. "Threatening a pregnant girl in order to enact revenge against me… I never expected you to sink so low. I'm mildly impressed."

"I used to hang out with you," Tyler ducked out of his way, "I guess something must have rubbed off."

"I wonder what Caroline will say when she sees what you've become." Klaus glanced towards the tree line.

"Doesn't matter what happens to me, Klaus," Tyler smiled, "she'll never stop hating you."

"Is that right?" Klaus smirked. "Why don't we ask her?"

Tyler glanced over his shoulder and felt his eyes grow round when he saw her standing with Hayley.

"What the hell did you do?"

Klaus used the opportunity of Caroline's arrival to vamp speed towards Tyler and wrap his hands around his throat. He choked down his desire to rip Tyler's head from his shoulders when he saw the plea in Caroline's eyes.

Whatever the boy had done he was still her first love.

Klaus sighed before catching Tyler's chin and compelling him to leave and know that if he ever moved against any member of the Original family again his life would be forfeit before he could blink.

* * *

Elijah came to a stop beside the car and cradled his mate's trembling body. Carefully he pushed aside the collar of her shirt to reveal the puncture wound and dark lines extending towards her slowing heart.

He breathed a sigh of relief when Klaus emerged from the tree line with Caroline and Hayley in tow.

"Heal her," the command was clipped. His heart stuttered when Elena's legs gave way. "Niklaus!"

It was the urgency in his voice that had Klaus rushing forwards and catching Elena's body. He bit into his wrist and pressed it to her mouth.

Klaus could feel Elijah relax when Elena grasped his arm for leverage.

* * *

On the other side of the country Jeremy Gilbert sat up in his dorm and blinked at his hand. His head ached with the remnants of his hangover so it took him a moment to focus his eyes; when he did they grew round.

"How much did I drink last night?"

* * *

 **o_O**


	17. September 15, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **There was a lot of positive feedback over the tiny bits from Miranda's point of view so I added some more little snippets here to this chapter.**

 **I have no intention of allowing any of the Originals to die in this story... that being said there is potential for some major drama.**

* * *

Rebekah stared at the brick prisons in a mixture of horror and confusion. She heard Marcel tell the guard to leave them alone while she was running her fingers over the rough stone.

"What is this place?"

"This is the Garden," Marcel gestured to the faces poking through small openings. "It's where I punish vampires who break my rules."

Rebekah tilted her head when he pulled a thick roll of paper from a hidden nook.

"It used to be something else," he unfurled the paper, "a long time ago."

Rebekah's finger traced each feature of the house. "Two stories, Greek columns, wrap around porch, high ceilings, and transom windows: it's lovely," she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "So what?"

"So," Marcel smiled shyly. It was a far cry from the confidence he usually wore. "I designed it for you. It was going to be ours."

"This," Rebekah's eyes widened as she looked from the plans to the Garden, "this was supposed to be 'happily-ever-after'?"

"Yours and mine," he nodded and hid the blueprints, "except you flew the coop with Klaus. I'd already built the foundations," his eyes scanned the dark room, "I halted construction after you took off, and the plan was to wait for you to return. You never did, so now it's where I bury the people who betray me."

"You could have come after me," Rebekah cried with her hands on her hips.

"You were with Klaus," he pointed. "I didn't know where. I didn't know if you still wanted to be with me. All you had to do was come home."

"It was more complicated than that," she choked on her anger and blinked back tears. "Not long after we left he put a dagger in my heart and stuck me in a box for _ninety years_. He stole a century of my life, like it was nothing."

"You sound surprised," Marcel scoffed. "That is what he does, Rebekah. Klaus will never be happy, and he'll be damned if lets anyone get something the _he_ can't have."

"I've been dancing to that song for a thousand years," Rebekah shook her head.

"You've got a choice, Rebekah," Marcel's hands settled on her shoulders, "between the brother who steals your happiness at every turn, and the man who wants to give you everything you ever wanted."

She stared into his eyes for a long moment before shaking her head and whispering.

"He'll kill you in front of me out of spite."

"Not if we get rid of him first," Marcel shook his head.

* * *

"Sounds like she's awake," Finn straightened the sleeves of his borrowed shirt.

"Yes," Kol pushed open the door to the nursery, "she is." He caught Miranda under the arms and lifted her from the crib. He quickly changed her diaper before securing the snaps of her onesie and balancing her on his hip and heading towards the kitchen.

"Down," Miranda twisted in his arms when they were in the kitchen and reached for the floor.

Kol chuckled before balancing her on her tiny feet and taking her hands.

"She's not walking on her own yet?" Finn followed around the counter and watched her take hold of the handle for a drawer.

"Not yet," Kol pulled open the fridge. "What do you think bunny?" He smiled when she wrapped her arms around his leg. "What would you like for breakfast? I can hear your tummy rumbling."

Miranda smiled, flashing a few teeth and looked up at the light streaming from the fridge. It was cold but it was an okay kind of cold because her uncle's leg was warm.

"Hmm," Kol bent and pulled her back into his arms, "do you want some yogurt, or oatmeal?" He pointed to each item. "Or I think Mama made some raspberry coconut breakfast balls." He located the container and placed it on the counter.

"Mama?" Miranda's messy curls spun as she looked around the room.

"She'll be home soon, bunny," Kol pecked her cheek. "Finn can you get the milk? It's the red and white container." He passed a soft breakfast treat to Miranda and pulled a sippy cup from the cupboard.

Miranda smiled around the sweet treat. She loved when Mama made them for her. Dada loved them too; he always smiled and held a finger to his lips before kissing Mama and stealing one of the small balls. Miranda liked when her uncle gave her breakfast; sometimes he didn't make her sit in the chair.

"And will Freya be home soon as well?" Finn poured the milk into the purple cup. He fiddled with the lid before managing to secure it and passed it to Miranda.

"I should think so," Kol nodded. "Is it good Miranda?" He caught her hand and pretended to take a bite.

"No," Miranda pouted. She pulled her hand away and ate the last bite before reaching for another one.

Kol handed her another of the purple balls and laughed when she held it to his mouth.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how many fools have tried to vanquish my brother?" Rebekah quivered with indignation. "If you stand against him he will kill you; it will be awful, and bloody, and I will not stand around and watch."

She spun on her heel to leave and inhaled when he caught her elbow.

"I think you're forgetting my secret weapon," he arched an eyebrow. The cocky attitude had returned with a vengeance. "Davina, the most powerful witch in centuries. What if she can find a way to kill him?"

Rebekah drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before meeting his eyes.

"He's still my brother," she shook her head, "and I can't kill him. I won't."

"Then why don't we bury him," Marcel nodded, "down here, forever? It's no worse than anything he's ever done to you."

"You're mad," Rebekah scoffed, "this little chamber may work for your riff-raff, but Nik is over a thousand years old. Do you really think you can hold him in juvenile detention?"

"I think it's worth trying," Marcel smirked. "You know I'm right, Rebekah. He'll never stop trying to control you."

"You really expect me to believe that you are willing to risk death at his hands to be with me?" Rebekah shook slightly.

"I want to defend my home. I want to be free," he held out one hand and rubbed her arm with the other, "if that means I get to be with you, all the more reason to bury him. What do you want?"

Rebekah stared at him in silence. The only sound that reached her ears was the low moans and the loud drip of water.

* * *

"Now, Hayley," Klaus tapped the handle of the dash, "I wonder if you might shed some light on matters." He heard her heart skip a beat when he turned to face the three women in the back seat. "There appeared to be another hybrid out there; one I didn't sire."

"His name was Dwayne," Hayley bit her cheek.

"Fine Dwayne," he waved dismissively, "the point is I did not sire him. As you can plainly see," he pointed to Elena, "that is impossible. So would you care to tell me how an unknown hybrid came to be?"

"As if you don't know," she glared. Her heart rate slowed when Caroline took her arm.

"You two have really become fast friends," he looked between them. He held the console when Elijah took a sharp turn. He could see the anger burning in Hayley's dark eyes. "Come on then," he sighed, "what accusation will you be leveling against me? I think I've been called about every name in the book; most of them by Elena when she first got to town."

Caroline interjected before Hayley said something foolish and before Elena started screaming at him.

"Tyler brought her out here to test a theory," she continued when Klaus nodded slowly, "that the baby's blood could be used to sire hybrids. He claimed that you knew and planned to use the baby for an army."

"And, of course, you assume it's true," his throat tightened when he swallowed his anger. "Why else would I show interest in my own flesh and blood? How quickly she believes the worst in me?"

"Can you blame me?" Hayley face contorted in a mixture of anger and confusion. "Didn't you plan on using Elena for just that purpose?"

"Could we spare this indignation?" Elijah snapped. "Hayley he obviously couldn't have known it."

"That's what Caroline said," Hayley crossed her arms and leaned back against the seat when they hit the gravel driveway.

"I didn't even want this child at first," he met her dark eyes, "and how would I have known what she could do? It's not like there is any sort of precedent for this."

Elijah met Elena's eyes in the mirror.

* * *

Freya leaned over to inspect Josh's pale features and handed him a cloth to wipe away the layer of sweat that had broken out across his face.

He panted and groaned while pushing himself onto his elbows.

"That's it," Davina knelt beside him and smiled, "you're free."

"I can feel it," Josh smiled.

Davina covered her hand and giggled.

"You know before I was always thinking 'what would Klaus want me to do'," he grinned, "and now I'm thinking 'screw that guy'."

Davina laughed along with Josh but it wasn't until Josh made his next comment that Freya lost it and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"Klaus Mikaelson can suck it."

Davina's smile fell when she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Josh noticed her unease.

"Marcel wants me to make you forget about me," she shrugged.

"You don't have to do that," Josh leaned forward, "I kind of, like, owe you my life." He returned Davina's weak smile with a bright one. "I'll keep your secret," he nodded to Freya, "both of your secrets. Besides," he shrugged, "it's kind of nice talking to someone normal again."

"You think I'm normal?" Davina's voice rose in disbelief when she pointed to herself.

"I'm a gay club kid who died and came back as a vampire," he gave her a pointed look, "normal is kind of relative, you know?" He lifted his pinky to her when she laughed. "Here, pinky swear on it. I won't tell Marcel or Klaus, and neither will you."

"I've never pinky sworn before," Freya tilted her head when Josh guided her hand and hooked her pinky around their joined ones.

"Oh," he grinned, "it is the most sacred of vows. A pinky swear holds the valuable secrets that you'll keep forever; it's the hallmark of true friendship."

* * *

Kol lifted his head when the door opened and felt the tension he hadn't realized he had melt away. He thanked whoever might be listening when his brothers walked in with the girls.

Elena froze when she stepped into the house and saw her daughter holding a man's hands. Her blood boiled in her veins.

"Who the hell are you?" She flashed across the entry before Miranda could even say 'mama' and pulled her child into her arms.

The pit of Finn's stomach fell under the force of the woman's glare.

"Elena," Elijah laid a hand on the small of her back, "this is Finn, my older brother. Our child took it upon herself to wake him last night."

Elena blinked in surprise. Now that she took the time to look at him she could see the family resemblance and relaxed marginally.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Finn offered his hand.

Elena hesitated before reaching out. Her eyes widened when her hand was lifted to Finn's lips.

"Is that not standard anymore?" He questioned her blush.

"Not for a while," Kol chuckled. "You'll have to forgive Finn darling, he's been asleep almost nine hundred years."

"Terribly sorry," he offered a smile.

"It's fine," Elena rubbed Miranda's back. "Did you wake your uncle, little miss?"

"Up," Miranda grinned and pointed to Finn. "Up, up, up."

"She kept saying that," Finn nodded, "and tapping me."

"Perhaps Freya can explain the logistics later," Elijah's smile was tight. He took Miranda and set her on the floor before taking her hands.

"Where are you going?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow.

"I am going to spend some time with my daughter," he walked towards the stairs. "I've had precious little of it the last few weeks."

Elena bent and took one of Miranda's hands so she was between her and Elijah.

Miranda giggled when Mama and Dada lifted her arms so she hung between them and set her down on the next step. Her laughs bounced off the stairs all the way up and only stopped when she had to walk again.

* * *

"I want to go back out there," Hayley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Absolutely not," Klaus pursed his lips and shook his head, "that is not happening, little wolf."

"Why not?" Hayley glared.

"Why would you want to go back out there?" He countered.

"Because," she gestured with her hands, "that little werewolf village is all that's left of my family."

"It's too dangerous," he struggled to hold in his anger.

"I'll go with her," Caroline offered.

"Caroline…"

"No," she held out her finger and poked his chest, "do not 'Caroline' me. That's her family and if she wants to learn more about her family then I'll help her."

His jaw clenched when he met her flashing eyes. He often considered himself to be the most stubborn being on the planet, but she was just as stubborn. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would sneak Hayley out there at the first opportunity with or without his consent.

"Fine," he sighed, "but not today. We've all had enough excitement for one day."

"Tomorrow?" Hayley lifted her brows hopefully and smiled when he nodded.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright, Elena?" Elijah held up a block for Miranda's inspection.

Miranda shook her head and crawled around the short tower to retrieve a pink cube.

"You're right, sweetheart," he steadied her on her feet so she could put the block in place, "that is a much better choice."

"Are you referring to what happened in the woods," Elena passed Miranda another pink block, "or to who it was?"

"Both," he reached for Elena's hand.

"A little shaken up," her smile was small, "I wasn't quite in my right mind. What is that has you so worried?" She stacked a few blocks. "Is it what Kol said? The thing about the five?"

"Yes," Elijah rubbed the back of her hand. He lowered his palm from Miranda's side when she was perfectly steady and held up a few blocks for her. "There were originally…"

"Five?" Elena smiled cheekily.

"Yes, five," he sighed, "and Niklaus… well…"

"I can guess," she leaned forward and kissed Miranda's head.

"He descended into madness," Elijah murmured, "locked himself away for fifty two years while being plagued by ghosts."

"Well," Elena made a show of looking around the room, "I don't see any ghosts, so maybe Kol was wrong and Connor Jordan was just a really creative guy."

"I sincerely hope so," Elijah met her eyes before cupping her cheek and brushing his lips over her mouth.

"Dada," Miranda tugged on his collar.

"Ah," Elijah smiled, "of course," he twisted around and kissed Miranda's cheek three times, "how could I forget my favorite girl?"

"Hey now," Elena smirked, "that better be a split position."

"Of course, lovely," he chuckled. His arm snaked around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Promise me you'll tell me if you start hallucinating."

Elena amused smile fell when she looked into his dark eyes.

* * *

Jeremy dropped into a chair in the dining hall with a cup of coffee and glared at his friends.

"How could you guys?" He downed a mouthful of the glorious beverage.

"We're going to need a little more information, Jer," Adam didn't bother looking up from his sketchpad.

"How could you guys let me get that drunk and let me get a tattoo?" Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to stop me from doing stupid things that will tick off my sister."

"You got a tattoo last night?" Food flew from Jack's open mouth. "Sweet," he swallowed the cereal, "let's see it then."

"What," Jeremy held up his right hand, "did you think I drew on myself for fun?"

"No," Adam lowered his pencil and laughed, "but I do think you're still drunk."

"What?" Jeremy's eyes narrowed over the rim of his cup.

"There's nothing there, dude," Jack laughed. "You are still drunk," he waved his spoon, "or you took something and now you're high."

"You can't see this?" Jeremy frowned at the bold black lines on clear display across the back of his hand.

* * *

Klaus was staring out the window nursing a glass of scotch when Rebekah entered the living room.

"I thought you were leaving us," he turned to look at her. The cold from the window seeped through his shoulder.

"You and I both know this family can barely function without me," Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I'm certain we could function just well without Niklaus."

Rebekah spun on her heel. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him.

"Finn?" She ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck. "Did Nik wake you up?" Her voice was laced with disbelief.

"No," he sighed, "my _niece_ did."

"Miranda woke you?" Rebekah brows shot up.

"Yes," Klaus waved with his arm, "Miranda. She somehow crawled down into the cellar removed the dagger and jumpstarted his heart."

Klaus took a seat on the coffee table in front of Rebekah when she dropped onto the couch. "I need your help?"

"Why would I ever help you?" She scoffed.

"Because we're family," he smiled, "and who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves."

"Strumpet," Kol coughed from the door.

Rebekah pulled off her shoe and threw it at his head.

"You can tell me all of his secrets," Klaus' voice dropped, "like how he found us here? Any idea about that, little sister?" He leaned forward and smiled like they were at a slumber party.

"How should I know why he does what he does?" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Because you're a strumpet who most likely crawled out of his bed last night," Kol ducked out of the way of the second shoe.

"I know about your engineered run-ins around the Quarter," Klaus sat back on the table. "I know you've been having private chats with him. Tell me the secrets he's told you. Is he plotting against me?"

Rebekah glared before getting into his face. "My poor paranoid brother. Marcel knows nothing," she enunciated clearly. "He's not plotting against you. He simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

"Perhaps we will," Klaus stood. "I'm fully capable of forgiving those who disappoint me… as soon as they've seen the error of their ways, and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that."

"You never let me forget," Rebekah muttered.

Finn waited until Klaus had left before sitting on the edge of the couch.

"Is he always like that?"

"All the time," Kol crossed his arms. "We've lived with the threat of daggers over our heads for centuries. I think, after you of course, that I've spent the most time in a box."

"And would I be correct in assuming he just threatened to 'dagger' Rebekah again?" Finn frowned when Kol nodded. "Neither one of you look too worried."

"Nik's got a soft spot for her," Kol's eyes flashed when he smiled, "he never leaves her down long; plus… he'd have to get the dagger in her first."

* * *

Marcel leaned across the table and crossed his arms.

"Listen, kid," he looked him up and down before meeting his eyes, "if you want to make a deal with me then you gotta offer something. I already know about Hayley, the werewolf girl. So what else do you got?"

"What if I told you that werewolf girl is carrying Klaus' child?" Tyler smirked when Marcel leaned closer. "And, if that baby is born, it'll mean the end of the vampire species."

"Go on," Marcel leaned back and sipped his drink. His eyes remained glued to Tyler.

* * *

Jeremy's pencil made slow strokes over the page. He wanted to make sure every detail was correct first. Since he was right handed and the mark was on his right hand the process was slower than he would have liked.

* * *

"This has the potential to very quickly become a bad habit," Elena stroked the soft ears of Ella and watched Miranda's eyes droop.

"We'll put her in the crib as soon as she's out," his thumb brushed the back of Miranda's hand.

Elena smiled when he started singing softly.

Miranda's eyes flickered to him. She yawned around the pacifier and slowly drifted off to the gentle strains of the lullaby.

"There," he murmured ten minutes later, "she's sound asleep." Elijah laughed quietly when he lifted his eyes. "And so are you."

Carefully he stood and slid his hands under Miranda's body. He moved her gently into his arms before picking up Ella and stepping lightly into the next door in the hall.

He stopped when she started to stir and sat in the rocking chair. He hummed quietly until she drifted off again.

* * *

"And Kol calls me a strumpet?" Rebekah crossed her arms when the door opened.

"Hello Rebekah," Freya chuckled when her sister made a show of checking her watch. "It's not that late."

"Late enough," Rebekah clucked. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Freya shrugged.

"Well," Kol leaned in the doorway to the living room, "you missed an eventful day."

"It's always an eventful day, Kol," she sighed. Her eyes grew round when a tall man stepped out of the living room.

"Freya," Kol grinned, "I believe you know Finn. Although I'm thinking he was probably a lot shorter last time you saw him."

"Yes," Freya smiled, "he was." She managed to hold herself back for a minute before running and launching herself into Finn's arms.

"I take it this means Elijah is aware of Dahlia," Finn hugged her close.

"She's dead," Freya nodded.

* * *

Klaus against the doorframe and crossed his arms. His eyes traced the still body in the bed slowly.

"I know you're there," the voice was muffled by the comforter, "are you going to stare or come in?"

He chuckled before crossing the room and sitting back against the headboard. His cheer dissipated quickly when he saw the annoyed set of her jaw.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Caroline sighed. She pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Why is it that everyone is predisposed to think the worst of me?" He rubbed his hand over the back of his jaw.

Caroline would have laughed if not for the sudden vulnerability she saw in his eyes.

"Well," she sat up against the headboard, "you don't exactly inspire confidence."

"Is that all?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No," she shook her head, "you're arrogant, egotistical, vengeful and power-hungry. You've got a habit of finding a loophole in any deal you make. You tend to lock your own family away when they so much as disagree with you. You can be manipulative and sometimes downright cruel."

"You make me sound like such a delight to be around," his voice dropped.

"You asked," she shrugged. Caroline turned her head to face him. "Did you know… or suspect about the baby?"

"No," he met her eyes.

"Ok then," she nodded.

Klaus sighed when she took his hand.

* * *

Elena tossed and turned in the bed before her eyes popped open. There was a brief moment of panic when she saw that she was alone but then the soft sound of the rocking chair reached her ears.

She attempted to return to sleep but she couldn't. She climbed out of the bed and walked downstairs into the empty kitchen. The soft sound of voices reached her from the living room, but she ignored them in favour of the silent room; there was only one person she would stand the company of right then and he was soothing their child back to sleep.

"Can't sleep?"

Elena spun on her heel but found no sign of the deep voice. She looked around for a moment before turning to the fridge. Her heart leapt into her throat.

"It makes sense…" he hummed. "Guilty conscience, you know?"

She shook her head and backed into the counter. "You're not here," she closed her eyes and shook her head, "you're not here. I'm dreaming. I'm still in bed and I'm dreaming."

"Then how do you know I'm not here?" He got in her face and tilted his head.

"Because you're…" she swallowed and stared into his bottomless eyes.

"Come on," he urged her the way Kol would encourage Miranda with a new word, "say it."

"Because you're dead," she whispered.

"Yes, I am," his eyes narrowed, "was that the first human life you've taken?"

Elena shook her head. She had taken one more but that had been to protect her child; Dahlia would have taken her and subjected her to the same life Freya had endured.

"You're not here," she shook her head, "you're a ghost… this is a dream and you're haunting me." Her arms waved frantically.

"Can a ghost do this?" He moved behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat.

Elena drew her elbow back and heard the sound of his heavy body hitting the table. She snatched up a knife when he came towards her again and stabbed his neck.

Her eyes grew round when the vision of the hunter faded away.

He pulled the knife from his throat and groaned as the skin knit back together. Dropping the blade into the sink he held her arm.

"What exactly did I do to earn that, darling?" Kol's mouth popped open when she collapsed against his chest in tears. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her neck while she cried.

That was how Elijah found them a few minutes later. Kol carefully steered her into Elijah's arms while asking what was going on.

"Tyler Lockwood took Hayley and Caroline," Elijah murmured while holding her still frame.

"Nik mentioned that," Kol nodded. "He didn't take Elena though?"

"No," Elijah rubbed her back, "the hunter from Mystic Falls did."

"What does that to do with…?" Kol trailed off when he realized what had happened. "Fuck," he ran his hand back through his hair. "Elena?"

"He was here," she counted the beats of Elijah's heart and felt her breathing even out. "I was sure he was here."

"He wasn't," Elijah closed his eyes.

"Kol was right, then?" Elena exhaled slowly.

"Don't say that too loudly, lovely," Elijah sighed, "it'll just go to his head."

"Too late," Kol smirked. "Stay with her," he retreated from the kitchen, "I'll see what I can find out about this curse."

* * *

The bed shifted under the addition of a third body. The mattress dipped and rolled causing her body to shift towards her new bed mate.

"Isn't this touching?"

"Kol," Caroline sighed, "I think we've had the discussion about my bed and boundaries."

"Do relax darling," Kol smirked, "I was looking for Nik."

"What do you want Kol?" Klaus pushed himself up against the headboard.

Caroline sighed and adjusted the pillow beneath her head. She'd had dreams about sharing her bed with two gorgeous guys; reality was _so_ much better.

"You remember that hunter?" Kol lifted one leg and rested his elbow on his knee.

"What hunter?" Klaus sighed.

"The one in Mystic Falls," he waved his fingers, "he was one of the five." Kol saw the blood drain from Klaus' face out of the corner of his eye. "Elena killed him today."

Caroline shot up and twisted on her hip so she was facing Kol.

"She killed someone?" Caroline was scrambling out of the bed when Kol nodded.

"One of five," Klaus rubbed the back of his neck. "Are you sure?"

"She just stabbed me in the neck because she was hallucinating," Kol pointed to the blood on his collar. "You endured that curse," he listened to the sound of running water, "how long did it last again?"

"Fifty two years," Klaus sighed, "it was five decades of me trying to kill myself in increasingly creative ways while carrying on conversations with people who were not there. And before you can ask, no, I don't know how it lifted."

"I'm assuming if the hunters endured it had something to do with the next one being called," Kol mused. "We just need to find one."

"The mark is pretty distinctive," Klaus rose from the bed.

"It was, but I couldn't see it," Kol tapped his thigh, "it seems the mark has disappeared over the centuries, but the mission remains the same."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Caroline flashed into the room to find Elijah pulling clean pajamas from the dresser.

"Considering everything," he closed the drawer, "she seems to be alright." He had heard Kol explaining the situation. "It has been centuries since I've seen someone endure this curse. Niklaus would be the better judge."

* * *

Elena tipped her head back under the spray of the shower and closed her eyes allowing the heat to seep into her chilled skin. She shook when she realized how easily things could have gone so much worse in the kitchen; it could have been Freya or Hayley.

The blood drained from her face when she thought of her sleeping child in the next room. How bad would the hallucinations get? Would she hurt her own daughter? Was she a danger to her child?

Opening her eyes she stared at the water and gasped when it turned to blood. Her feet slipped as she backed away and stifled her shriek. Her eyes narrowed when the water was normal. She reached blindly for her towel when she looked down and saw nothing but red.

The shower was still running when she climbed out and leaned against the counter.

"Elena?" Caroline turned off the shower and placed her hands on Elena's shoulder.

She lifted her eyes to the mirror. Her hair hung in wet clumps over her shoulders. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw him. His hand tracked through the blood on his neck.

"Would you like some? You seemed to enjoy it when you bit me."

"I… I wasn't myself," her stomach knotted.

"Were you yourself when you killed me?" He glared down into her teary eyes.

"No," she shivered and turned around, "you tried to stake me."

"Cause you're a monster and you deserve to die," his hands grasped her shoulders, "admit it!"

"No," she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Decomposition starts in the first twenty-four hours," his voice echoed in her ears, "I'm rotting in the Bayou because of you."

"No!" She shoved him back into the glass door of the shower and heard the shatter when she ran. She made it to the door before strong arms closed around her waist.

"Elena," Elijah held her until she stopped struggling. "You're alright," he soothed, "he's not here."

"He's…" Elena looked over her shoulder. "Caroline?" The blood drained from her face when she saw the blonde brushing glass from her arms and hair.

Caroline held up her hand before Elena could break down. "I'm fine, Elena," she waved her arm towards her body, "see no harm done."

* * *

"Hello?" Bonnie rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Jeremy? It's the middle of the night."

 _"Sorry Bon. I just needed to talk to a witch."_

"So you decided to wake your ex-girlfriend at two am?" Bonnie propped herself against the pillows on her bed. "What do you want, Jer?"

 _"I woke up this morning with a mark on my hand that nobody else could see. I was wondering if you knew anything about it."_

"About a mystery mark that I can't even see?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "No, Jeremy, I don't. Nor have I seen anything like it in a grimoire."

 _"No advice then?"_

"Sure," Bonnie grumbled, "try finding a witch nearby to help you. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go back to bed."

* * *

Hayley crossed her arms and leaned against the door of her room. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and watched Klaus and Kol peek into the bedroom down the hall. She tilted her head when Caroline emerged and shooed the brothers away.

"What's going on?" Hayley addressed the blonde on her way down the hall.

"Elena killed a hunter today," Caroline looked over her shoulder, "and he came with a curse."

Klaus exhaled before meeting Hayley's eyes. "Don't be alone with her at any time until this is sorted out."

* * *

Elena sighed when he tied off the braid and leaned back into his chest. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder. He was warm and solid and there, so far he hadn't shifted in her mind.

"Don't let me near Miranda," she breathed into the stillness.

"Elena…"

"No," her voice hardened, "do not let me anywhere near her. I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't," he lifted her chin and met her eyes.

"I stabbed Kol and shoved Caroline into a glass door," she inhaled sharply. "Promise me."

"I promise I won't leave you alone with her," he pressed a finger to her lips when she made to protest. "Our daughter has proven to be very determined when she wants something and she will want you; the moment she wakes up she'll want you."

Elena nodded. She knew she'd never be able to stay away from Miranda. Her eyes darted to the door when the knock sounded.

"Hey," Freya poked her head around the door. She heaved an exaggerated sigh of relief when she saw them sitting on the bed. "Oh good," she smirked, "fully clothed."

"Very funny," Elijah rolled his eyes and slid his hand to the small of Elena's back.

"I thought so," Freya pushed open the door and crossed the room. She passed a steaming mug of tea to Elena. "There's not much I can do for this curse; the only way to break it is to awaken the next hunter, but I can help you get to sleep."

Elena nodded gratefully and downed the mug so fast she burnt her tongue; luckily, being a vampire, she healed almost immediately.

Elijah caught her when she swayed and laid her down in the bed.

"Thank you, Freya." He lifted the blanket over Elena's shoulders and smoothed a damp curl from her brow. "There's no other way to break it."

"No," she shook her head. "Do you remember where the hunter's body is?" She sighed when he nodded. "Tell me how to find him and I'll go out there with Hayley and Caroline tomorrow and I'll get some blood or something to try and find the next one."

"I could just go and get him," Elijah looked up to see her shaking her head.

"You've brought her out of her hallucinations twice now," Freya watched Elena's drawn face, "I don't think you should go too far away."

Elijah nodded when Freya left before kissing Elena's cheek and stretching out beside her. He threaded his fingers through hers and rubbed soothing circles into her skin before checking on her dream; he slipped into her mind when he found the hallucinations continuing in her mind.

* * *

 **I forget how amicable Bonnie and Jeremy were after the last breakup. So I've decided in this story that they had a reasonably amicable split so that Jeremy feels comfortable enough to ask her for a favor, but Bonnie is not in a place where she is going to throw off everything and run for her books when he calls in the middle of the night for a mystery tattoo.**

 **As always I appreciate a review. :)**

 **Never, ever feel like you need to apologize for a long review; they always make my day.**


	18. September 16, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Mikaelsonlover: If it were not for the very innocent child he was first exposed to I believe Finn would have chosen to act against his siblings, but there is something profoundly innocent. He can't quite believe that it happened, but he wants to protect his brother's child which means he will side with him; as long as Elijah and Elena are on Klaus' side Finn will be behind them.**

* * *

September 16, 2012

* * *

Her tiny hands rubbed at her eyes before pressing against the soft mattress and pushing up to sit. She hugged Ella to her chest and picked up her pacifier.

* * *

Elena's fingers fisted the soft material under her hand. She counted the strong beats of Elijah's heart beneath her ear. The high pitched babbling of Miranda drifted through the walls; she wanted to stand up and go to her.

She opened her eyes with the intention of waking Elijah only to have her blood run cold. Her limbs froze while her heart stuttered in her chest.

"Morning, murderer," he stood at the foot of the bed. "Magic can't clear your conscious."

"Go away," she whispered, squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face into Elijah's neck.

"Not until you admit it," Conner whispered in her ear. "You're a monster and you deserve to die."

"No," she whispered. Instinctively she stood when her child cried and flashed into the nursery.

"Mama," Miranda's cries turned to a delighted squeal. Mama was here. She held up her arms and wrapped them securely around Mama's neck.

"Good morning, baby," Mama kissed her cheek and rubbed her back.

"Admit it," a shape flickered behind Mama's shoulder, "you're a monster. You'll destroy this child if given half the chance. You should end it now and let her grow up never knowing you."

"No," Elena's eyes narrowed. She spun to face him.

"Monster's should not be raising children," Connor glared, "you'll stomp out every last bit of innocence in this girl."

"Get out," Elena's voice hardened and grew in volume. "Get out. Just go away."

"Mama," Miranda's lip trembled. The scary shape was making mean sounds. She twisted when the door opened.

"I can't," Conner crossed his arms. "I'm going to be with you forever. A constant reminder of what you've become. So tell me: how did it feel to drain the life out of me?"

"Horrible," Elena shook her head and held Miranda tightly, "it was the worst thing I've ever done."

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are," Conner got in her face. His taunts grew in intensity causing Elena to grow more and more agitated.

Elena's hands tightened drawing a small cry of outrage from Miranda when Connor tried to pull her child from her arms.

* * *

"Elena," Finn held up his hands. He wasn't overly convinced she could hear him. Her focus seemed to be on a space a few inches in front of her.

"I'll try," Kol took his arms, "you go get Elijah."

"Elena," Kol placed his hands under Miranda's arms, "I'm going to take the baby now, alright?" He started lifting only to have Elena pull away and glare at him.

* * *

Finn shook Elijah's shoulders sharply when he didn't immediately wake up. He saw the exhaustion in his eyes when they finally opened; it was followed by confusion and fear when he found the bed empty.

"She's in the nursery," Finn stepped back and turned towards the sound of a crash and thumping body, "and Kol might be impaled right now."

Elijah was gone before he'd finished talking. He stepped around his youngest brother, who was climbing back to his feet.

"Elena," he saw when her focus shifted from the hallucination, "it's alright." He carefully lifted Miranda and wrapped his free arm around Elena's shoulders. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her hair, "I should have woken sooner." He must have lost consciousness shortly before she had woken up; he'd spent the entirety of the night keeping her nightmares at bay.

"Kol," Elijah nodded to Miranda, "will you take her downstairs, please? We'll be down soon," he relinquished his hold.

"Dada?" Miranda reached back.

"Go with your uncle, sweetheart," Elijah kissed her cheek, "I'll come down soon."

Elena shuddered against Elijah's chest as every heinous thought she'd ever had about herself was whispered in her ear.

* * *

Hayley hoisted a cardboard box onto the rickety bed and started shuffling through a pile of photographs. She glanced up when a second pair of hands dipped into the box and pulled out an album.

"You don't have to help me Caroline," she smiled, "you did enough getting me out here without any bloodshed."

"Don't be silly," Caroline smiled, "I want to help. I need to do something." If she didn't she would start thinking about the mess that was surely unraveling back at the mansion.

Caroline swatted at a mosquito when it landed on her arm and heard another buzz around Hayley's head.

"Okay," Hayley rolled her neck back and fanned herself with her hand, "it's like a hot box in here. I'm going to go and get some air for a minute."

Hayley took a few deep breaths when she emerged on the porch and felt her nausea abate; it had grown strong over the course of the increasingly hot morning. She tilted her head when she opened her eyes and saw a thick Bible lying on the edge of the porch; it was in her hands when Caroline joined her.

"What's that?" Caroline whipped her hair into a messy bun.

"A Bible," Hayley lifted the heavy cover, "someone left it here." Her eyes narrowed as her finger traced the pages of names. "It's got a family history that goes back generations."

Caroline leaned forward and started reading the names on the final page. There were dozens of names and birthdates documented along with death dates in places. Caroline pointed to the final name on the page.

"Who's Andrea Labonair?" Caroline frowned.

"I think I am," Hayley chewed her bottom lip. "That's the day I was born."

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Klaus steadied Freya when she stumbled over the uneven ground.

"Not in the slightest," Freya brushed a leaf from her hair.

"I don't know what your plan is anyway," he grumbled, "it's not like you can actually use magic to help."

"Hayley said the witches performed all kinds of 'witchy tests' on her out here," Freya sped up when she spotted a metallic gleam through the thick trees. "That leads me to believe that Davina can't tell when magic is used in the Bayou," _she also told me,_ "but on the off chance she can I'm going to do the one spell and it's going to be fast."

"The plan, Freya," Klaus pushed the body over with his foot so the hunter rolled onto his back.

"Have you no respect for the dead?" Freya rolled her eyes and dropped to her knees.

"This hunter," Klaus pointed to the deceased, "held Kol captive for who knows how long and nearly killed Elena before saddling her with his curse, so no sister, I have no respect to spare for this man."

"I'm sure Elena and Kol will be touched," Freya's nose wrinkled. She gagged on the rising smell from the body.

"I see you've caught the stench," Klaus backed away and leaned against the trailer, "decomposition works much faster in this heat."

Freya ignored him and forced down her rising bile. The stench was truly terrible. She moved upwind as much as possible after drawing a circle and symbols around the body with salt. She looked up towards her little brother when she sat cross legged on the ground; moisture seeped into her pants from the earth.

"While I'm working see if you can find a shovel," she took slow breaths through her mouth, "we can't leave him out in the open like this."

Klaus nodded before climbing into the trailer. He could hear Freya chanting while he searched.

* * *

Kol attempted to soothe his screaming niece and tried not to scowl when his phone went off in his pocket. He pulled the device free and held it out of Miranda's reach.

"This is really not a good time, Jeremy," he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Shh, bunny…"

 _"What did you do to my niece, man?"_

"I didn't do anything," Kol rolled his eyes. "She's upset. She wants her parents, but her parents are otherwise occupied."

 _"Well tell them to put their clothes back on."_

"Not that kind of occupied," he sighed.

"Do you want me to try?" Finn leaned against the counter and uncrossed his arms to reach for the baby. "Hello," he held her to his chest and rubbed circles over her back.

"Dada," Miranda tugged on her uncle's shirt and pointed through her tears, "Mama." She just wanted Mama and Dada. They were so close, but she couldn't see them. She sniffled and started to calm when she felt her uncle's heart beating under her ear.

"What do you need, mate?" Kol fixed a cold drink for Miranda and passed it to Finn. He watched her dark red rimmed eyes when she held the cup with Finn's help.

* * *

"You're old right?" Jeremy tapped the sketchpad on his knee.

 _"And you're rude. Now that we've insulted each other can you please get to the point of this phone call? We're kind of in the middle of something down here."_

"I was not trying to insult you," Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I just meant you've been around a while, and you've been around a lot of witches. I thought you'd probably have the best idea about what happened to me."

 _"Couldn't just ask a witch?"_

"I tried," he stared at the heavy lines across his hand, "Bonnie was not impressed by my phone call."

 _"Well, you did cheat on her with your dead ex-girlfriend."_

"We got past that," Jeremy sighed, "and she's still my friend, but not the kind of friend that will get up when I call to find out what the random mark that appeared on my hand is."

 _"What mark?"_

* * *

Freya felt it when her mind exited her body. She waited until the whooshing sensation stopped and her consciousness stilled before opening her eyes.

The room was covered in drawings and posters. Papers littered the desktop and were covered in half-finished sketches of hands and runes. What surprised her most was the framed picture on the night stand.

* * *

 _"It showed up yesterday. I didn't think anything of it at first because I thought I'd just gotten drunk and gotten a tattoo."_

"You got a tattoo?" Kol pulled items from the fridge for Miranda's breakfast.

 _"No, I didn't. That's the point. I can see it, but no one else can."_

Kol froze halfway to the counter with the bowl of fruit in his hand. The glass shattered across the floor spilling strawberries and sharp shards everywhere when Jeremy described the thing only he could see.

"Kol?" Finn stepped back from the glass.

He ignored his brother in favour of the phone pressed to his ear.

"Jeremy," he gripped the edge of the counter, "I'm going to need you on a plane as soon as possible. I need your help with something; Elena needs your help.

* * *

"Well?" Klaus leaned the shovel against the tree when Freya found him and jumped up out of the shallow grave.

"You're not going to believe this," she shook her head.

Klaus pushed through the trees and hoisted the body over his shoulder. He dumped the hunter into the grave and started covering him with the heavy earth.

* * *

"What was I thinking?" Elena paced the length of the nursery. "What was I thinking? I shouldn't have come in here alone." Her eyes found the mess of blocks and the broken rocking chair that she had pushed Kol into; it was a wonder there was no blood.

"You were thinking 'my child is crying'," Elijah caught her shoulders, "you were thinking 'she needs me'."

"I could've hurt her," she shrieked and gestured wildly to the mess.

"No you couldn't have," Elijah caught her waving hands. "You were trying to protect her from him; you have always protected her."

Elena bit down on her lip hard enough to draw a bead of blood and shook her head. She could hear Miranda's loud cries coming from the kitchen and it took every ounce of her strength not to run to her side.

"Elena…"

"He's still here," she cut him off; "I can still hear him. I shouldn't have done it," her voice dropped to a whisper. "I shouldn't have done it."

"You were not in your right mind," Elijah cupped her cheeks and swiped her tears away with his thumbs, "and that was his fault not yours. He injected you with venom; he tried to kill you. If I'd been there I would have killed him myself."

"Then you'd have this curse to deal with," her lower lip trembled. She saw Connor from the corner of her eye and tried to tune out his words. "I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy."

"I know," he sighed. His arms circled around her back. He brushed his lips over her brow and whispered in her ear. "Take a deep breath, lovely, nothing ever seems as daunting after three deep breaths."

Elena shook with a small laugh before doing as instructed. Her heartrate slowed down with each exhalation of air.

"I shouldn't have been able to do it," Elena shook her head slowly. "He was coming at me with a stake and I was chained up… I was chained up, but I saw the wood and the cuffs broke free. I don't know how…" She trailed off when her eyes fell on the stuffed elephant.

"I think you do," he followed her gaze.

She held Elijah's hand in a vice grip when he finally persuaded her to enter the kitchen and slowly took in the scene. Kol was sweeping up a mess of broken glass. Finn was replacing Miranda's cup on the high chair. And Miranda was twisting in the chair and reaching out for them.

"Hi little miss," Elena smoothed back the wispy curls on her daughter's head.

"Hi," Miranda's fingers wrapped around Elena's hand.

"Is everything alright?" Finn stood and left the chair for Elena. He could tell by the look in Elijah's eyes that it wasn't.

"Just keep her from offing herself," Kol deposited the mess in the trash can. "I may have a solution."

Elena's head snapped around. "Would you care to share?" She narrowed her eyes when she saw something flicker in his eyes.

"Not yet," he shook his head, "I'll tell you later."

* * *

"Alright," Marcel held the back of a chair and eyed the assembly of vampires, "let's do this. I'm going to keep it real simple for you. This kid," he patted Tyler's shoulder, "is an old enemy of your favorite person Klaus. And he's got plenty to say about what that traitor, son-of a bitch has been up to behind my back." Marcel's smile fell. "For those who are faint of heart there is the door; those of you that stay are signing up for a fight."

Marcel waited a beat. When nobody moved to leave he nodded proudly and stepped aside for Tyler to take the floor.

"You all know Klaus wasn't always the hybrid," Tyler's eyes flickered over the crowd. "When he broke the curse that kept his werewolf side dormant, somewhere in all that, certain parts were now able to trump his vampire side, like the ability to pass on the werewolf gene. That's where the werewolf girl he's been hiding comes in. She rode through my town and hooked up with him. Now she's pregnant with his kid."

"What the hell is this?" Diego turned to Marcel while waving to Tyler.

"Just listen," Marcel held up his hand to stop the rising dissent.

"When Klaus became a hybrid he figured out how to turn werewolves into creatures like him," Tyler raised his hand and pointed to himself, "you're looking at one of them. We got the perks of being vampires; we're stronger and faster, and the toxins in our bite can kill a vampire. On the downside, we were loyal to him… supernaturally loyal," his lips twisted in a sneer.

"Sure," Diego crossed his arms, "and that's why you're here spilling his secrets?"

"Kind of the point, Diego," Marcel smiled, "he found a way to break it."

"And I helped the rest, which Klaus killed for their betrayal," Tyler frowned. There might have been people, who said the child would change Klaus, but Tyler had seen no change with the first child brought into the Mikaelson house; it was much more likely he intended to use the baby for his own gains. There was no doubt in his mind he would have used Elena's child if it suited him.

"That's just what 'Klaus' does," Rebekah flashed into the room. "Hello, Tyler."

"Rebekah," Tyler looked her up and down suspiciously, "long time no see."

She ignored him in favour of the crowd. She knew she had no chance of stopping Marcel; he had that look in his eyes. The determined look and she knew he would stop at nothing. She also knew she couldn't tell Klaus; he would see her knowledge of the plot as an act of betrayal at worst and at best he would simply kill Marcel. She couldn't watch him die.

"What Tyler here was about to say is that my brother can use his baby's blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don't stand a chance." Rebekah inhaled slowly. "I assume," her eyes cut to Tyler, "you were about to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn't born."

"Yeah," Tyler nodded. His eyes narrowed in a glare. "You don't like that?" He could see it in her eyes. "Go on and take your brother's side in things, but you know I'm right."

"I believe you've mistaken her intentions," Marcel smirked.

"Alright," Diego threw up his hands. "What is going on?"

"Go on," Rebekah's smile was sweet when she turned to Marcel, "you can tell them."

"She's here to help us."

"That's right," Rebekah smirked, "but first…" she flashed across the room and snapped Tyler's neck, "… that's enough talk about harming that baby."

* * *

Rebekah dropped Tyler's body on the ground and looked around the garden. She saw vampires walled in place everywhere.

"Where are you going to put him?" Rebekah tucked her hair behind her ear. "He'll need to be away from the others unless you want him fermenting dissent. He has a real knack for words."

"Yeah, I know," Marcel chuckled, "I've got a spot picked out for him in the back. The only person he's going to be talking to for the next fifty-two years is himself."

"Fifty-two?" A line appeared between Rebekah's brows.

"One for each year he had you daggered in the 1800's," Marcel nodded.

"You mean for each year you let him keep me daggered?" Her anger raced through her as the old scar was prodded.

"I'll spend every year he's down here apologizing for it," he took her hands and smiled.

"I'll settle for a touch of happiness," Rebekah sighed. "It's going to be tough to keep him in here. That little witch of yours would put the odds in our favour."

"I can't risk it," he shook his head, "she's got less and less control lately. I can't even get her out of the attic; much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus."

"Then you'll need your best warriors," Rebekah nodded, "Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty."

"What _we're_ doing is nothing Klaus hasn't done to both you and your brothers a dozen times over," he gave her a pointed look. "You're not getting second thoughts are you?"

"These aren't second thoughts," Rebekah frowned. "They're feelings of regret. I should have buried him a hundred years ago." She smiled into his quick kiss.

"You know," he murmured against her lips, "if we really want our best warriors we should bring your other brothers in on this. Elijah and Kol would stack the odds in our favour."

Rebekah stiffened. She hadn't told anyone what she was doing. There was no doubt her brothers would be on board with putting Klaus in his place for a while, but there were other things going on; more important things were happening.

"They're busy."

* * *

"We need to leave right now," Klaus came to a stop a foot in front of the porch. "Freya is waiting in the car."

"I can't leave yet," Hayley crossed her arms. "There was someone else out here and you scared her off."

"Terribly sorry, but if we don't leave now we might not have enough time to stop Elena from killing herself," he narrowed his eyes, "I don't want to listen to Elijah moping for the next few centuries because his soulmate died; I just know he'll find a way to blame me."

"Elena did only come down here because you daggered her mate," Caroline cocked an eyebrow, "so he won't have to look very hard for a reason. And Elena is not going to kill herself."

"She'll want to," Klaus waved towards the car, "trust me, Caroline, I would know. I'm quite possibly the only survivor of that little curse."

"I don't see how our rushing back there is going to help," Hayley leaned back on the porch, "besides I'm human and pregnant; isn't it better for me to be far away? Weren't those your words?"

"I can stay."

Klaus spun on his heel and shook his head.

"Don't say no," Freya moved to take a seat beside Hayley, "because she is right. I love Elena but she's a danger to the both of us right now," she pointed between herself and the werewolf. "Take Caroline with you and find him."

Fifteen minutes later Caroline tapped the console and eyed the passing foliage. The early signs of fall tinted the tops of the trees.

"You smell like death," she rolled down the window.

"I did bury the body, love," Klaus turned onto a paved road.

"I suppose it could have been worse," Caroline mused. "You could have fallen in the water. I think I'd take corpse over wet dog."

"Dog jokes, love?" He turned his head slightly.

"Well you weren't talking," she chuckled. "I assume Freya figured something out?"

"She found the next hunter, and communed with some witches," he nodded. "The only way to stop the hallucinations is for the hunter to kill a vampire." He lifted one hand from the wheel to tap the phone resting on her thigh. "Do you have cell reception yet?"

Caroline lifted her phone and nodded. "Why?"

"Because," he accelerated, "the hunter is in your contacts. I'm really hoping Elena will be too relieved by the lack of hallucinations to be angry with me."

"Why would she be angry with you?" Caroline's heart stuttered.

"Because," he sighed, "we're about to turn her brother into a vampire hunter. I need you to call and get him on a plane."

Caroline held the device to her ear.

"There's no answer," she shook her head.

"Keep trying," he parked the car outside the mansion and waited for her to get out.

"You're not coming?" She leaned back through the window.

"No," he put the car in gear, "I'm going to ensure we've got someone for him to kill to stop his sister's hallucinations, and I think I've got someone in mind."

* * *

Klaus strode into the yard and smirked when he saw Marcel.

"You've been avoiding my calls," he sang.

"I've been a little pissed off."

"Shall I apologize for my behaviour?"

"Apologize," Rebekah flashed into the courtyard, "you? You never apologize, Nik. You just act, and I've had enough of it."

Klaus' eyes narrowed when Marcel whistled and a dozen vampires appeared.

"Have I finally gone too far sister?" Klaus looked at her; it took remarkably little time for him to understand what was going on. "Now I must be punished, is that it and by own sister as well; how positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this," he pointed to the vampires surrounding them, "your idea of a hit? I taught you better than that; than this poultry excuse for a takedown." His eyes narrowed when he looked on the young vampire. "Do you really think you can subdue me… with this?"

"No," Marcel's smirk was cocky, "but I think I can with this." A sharp whistle brought dozens of vampires into the courtyard: it was the majority of the army; the only ones not there were the nightwalkers.

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Caroline held her phone to her ear. Her feet drew her across the length of the living room where Finn was frowning at an ancient book.

"Kol left this morning," Finn closed the heavy tome. "Elijah and Elena are sitting outside with Miranda."

"How is she doing?" Caroline tried the phone again.

"Getting worse from what I can see," Finn nodded through the picture window.

Caroline followed his gaze to where Elena was ringing her hands. She could see it in her friends profile; she was deteriorating rapidly. She could see it in the set of Elijah's shoulders; he knew it.

* * *

"Okay," Jeremy glared when he got through security, "I've now flown across the country at your behest. Are you going to explain this?" He held up his hand.

"Yeah," Kol steered him out of the crowded airport, "I can't see that."

"Figures," he put his duffle bag in the back of the car and pulled out his phone. He loaded the picture he had taken of the sketch and showed it to Kol when he put the vehicle in drive.

"Yup," Kol nodded, "that's what I think it is." He passed the phone back and steered them out of the airport and onto the highway.

"Why am I here, Kol?" Jeremy tapped his phone. "What is this mark?"

"It's the grand sigil," Kol exhaled, "a mark of the five. It means you are a supernatural hunter."

"Of what?" Jeremy narrowed his eyes. He held up his hand when Kol started to talk again. "Hold that thought. I've got twenty missed calls from Caroline; I'd better take it before she has an aneurysm."

"It's not like it'll kill her," Kol joked.

"Hello?" Jeremy didn't get a chance to say another word before Caroline launched into the same story Kol had just leveled him with.

"How'd you know that, darling?" Kol slowed and took the turn off for the Quarter.

 _"Freya used the dead hunter to track down the new one. She also told us how to break Elena's curse; Jeremy needs to kill a vampire."_

"You brought me out here to kill someone?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow. "Why exactly do I need to kill a vampire? What is this curse? What happened to my sister?"

 _"I didn't bring you out here at all. Kol did and he didn't say a word to anyone else."_

"I wasn't sure of anything," Kol took a turn onto Dauphine Street, "now I am. Elena's being plagued with hallucinations," he watched Jeremy from the corner of his eye; "her sanity and her life kind of depend on you killing a vampire very soon."

 _"Great… Klaus went in to the city to find a vampire; said he had somebody in mind."_

"Yeah," Kol nodded, "I see his car outside the Abattoir. We'll call you back Caroline." Kol stopped the car when he heard the sounds of a fight happening inside.

 _"Kol… hurry."_

* * *

Caroline looked through the window to find Elijah instructing Finn to watch Miranda before he flashed off in the direction she could only assume Elena had run.

* * *

"Stay in the car," Kol slammed the door shut.

"I thought you needed me to kill a vampire?" Jeremy muttered.

"There are too many in there," Kol shook his head. He flashed into the compound to find his brother literally tearing vampires apart limb from limb and his sister gesticulating wildly and pointing towards the center of the courtyard; he followed her arm and Marcel's steps until he spotted a coin.

Kol could only stare in shock as Marcel pledged his allegiance to Klaus.

"What the…" Jeremy trailed off when he stepped inside and saw the blood bath.

Klaus turned. His smile grew in size when he saw them standing in the door.

"You know," he held up his finger, "I had a plan. I had planned on bringing in young Marcellus over here to help with our current dilemma, but I did give my word so it seems we'll have to choose someone else." His eyes darted to Jeremy. "I assume Kol has filled you in on current events?"

Jeremy nodded.

"Wonderful," Klaus grinned from ear to ear. Using his enhanced speed he crossed the room and tore a chunk of wood from the banister before flashing in front of Jeremy and pressing the makeshift stake into his hands. "Shall I choose a vampire for the slaughter, Marcellus," he turned around, "or will you?"

Marcel's mouth popped open in shock. He stared in silence.

"Me then," Klaus grabbed the arms of a vampire from the sidelines.

* * *

Miranda blinked when Mama disappeared. The mean shadow that kept making Mama cry went with her; she didn't like that shadow. She didn't know what it said, but it made Mama sad.

She wrapped her hands in Dada's shirt and protested when she was put in her uncle's arms.

Elijah flashed off in the direction of Elena. He found her sobbing a mile from the house in a field. He recognized the land as the spot that had been favoured for duels several centuries before.

"Elena?" He stepped carefully over the ground when she didn't answer. The hallucinations had been growing more frequent throughout the day; he wasn't entirely sure she could hear him anymore.

* * *

"Don't you ever stop crying?" Katherine scoffed. "Poor little Elena, always the victim." She taunted her young doppelganger. "Except now," she held up her finger, "you're a killer. Tell me: what does Elijah think of the new you?"

"Shut up," Elena snapped. The hallucinations had altered throughout the day. She knew the people weren't really there, but her doppelganger had a way of getting under her skin.

"That girl he fell in love with is gone, you know." Katherine's smile was sadistic. "You're like me now… maybe worse."

"I made a mistake. I can do better." She shook her head even though deep down she was starting to believe it.

"No, you can't," Katherine scoffed. "You'll kill again and again, and it'll change you, and it'll keep changing you until you're just like me. You said it yourself; I might have been a decent person had I made different choices, or never turned."

Katherine circled Elena in the mid-afternoon light.

"You were such a good girl when you were human; always willing to sacrifice yourself for your friends, but they were always the ones getting hurt," she tilted her head and watched the tears streak down Elena's face. "Bonnie lost her Grams because of you; she probably hates you. I bet she'd be relieved if you were gone; no more midnight phone calls or being drawn into vampire business that will definitely get her killed one day."

Elena's breath came out in short pants. She rubbed her lips together to keep them from trembling. She had done it. It was all her fault: her parents, Sheila Bennet, Aunt Jenna and the werewolf.

"Your existence brings people nothing but pain," Katherine blinked slowly, "the world would be better without you in it. You're nothing, Elena. You're nothing but a monster and you deserve to die. End it now," she nodded to the ring, "it'll be over in a moment. You ruin everything you touch."

Elena held her daylight ring in the palm of her hand.

"You want to protect your child from the monsters?" Katherine arched an eyebrow. "Protect her from the worst one: you. Throw the ring, Elena."

* * *

His blood ran cold when he realized what she was doing. His body seemed to freeze in place when the silver flew from her hand.

Elena gasped when her body was knocked to the ground and covered. Her eyes were focused on Connor when he disappeared in a puff of wind.

"He's gone," she whispered. Her weary eyes found Elijah's when he shifted on top of her. "He's gone."

"That's wonderful," he sighed in relief, "let's hope he stays gone."

Elena nodded. She closed her eyes when his phone went off against her thigh.

"Are you going to get that?" She took slow breaths.

"I don't think I dare move," he exhaled when her hand slid between them and lifted the phone from his pocket.

"It could be an emergency," she accepted the call and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" Elijah's brows knit together.

Elena listened to the voice on the other end of the call. Her heart soared when she heard Kol say they had done something to break the curse, and that if her hallucinations had indeed stopped they were done for good.

Elijah shifted with the moving sun when the phone call ended.

"What are you doing?" Her left hand curled around his collar.

"Shielding you from the sunlight," he shifted so his shadow covered her face. "You did throw your ring Elena."

"I know," she murmured. "Elijah?"

"Yes, lovely?" He met her tired eyes.

"I can feel the sun on my leg," she stretched her hand up over her head and inhaled when he grabbed her wrist and pulled it back.

"I swear I'm not suicidal," she met his worried eyes. "I promise," she twisted her wrist so he would release her, "just let me try this."

Slowly she extended her arm and tipped her head back to watch the sunlight dance over her slender fingers. She inhaled sharply when nothing happened.

"Well," she bit her lip and brought her eyes back to his, "looks like witch trumps vampire."

* * *

 **I'm really enjoying writing this story. I thought about stretching Elena's curse out longer but I hate leaving her under those effects.**

 **If ya'll remember Elena was spelled a daylight ring within hours of turning in Three Deep Breaths so she was never exposed to the sun for any time. I thought Miranda's hybrids would be like Klaus'. The witch-vampire mix gets the sunlight protection from the witch half.**

 **Also Jeremy is in town... Kol's got some competition for the title of favorite uncle.**


	19. September 16, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **This is your standard warning for smut. It will be found below the final line break.**

* * *

Freya sat cross legged on the cot inside the tiny shack. She pulled picture after picture out of the box and scrutinized the features of every person who had been immortalized on the film.

She froze when she came to a tiny Polaroid. A small woman with fair skin and dark hair smiled up at a slim man with dark brown hair. The man was lifting a small bundle from her arms. The picture was small, but Freya could make out a mark on the man's shoulder; it seemed vaguely familiar.

Flipping the small square over she read the date scrawled on the back: August 3, 1992.

"Hayley," she called out to the deck, "I think I found something…" Freya trailed off when she saw the werewolf sitting on a log beside a fire pit.

Slowly she stood and pushed open the door. She kept a wary eye on the blonde alongside Hayley and tucked the photograph into her back pocket.

"I assume you've got some questions," the blonde straightened her braid and leaned forward on the log.

"Many," Freya murmured under her breath. She was not like her brother though; she took a seat with the women and allowed Hayley to talk.

"Only thousands of them like: who you are," she gave the woman a pointed look, "why you're following me," she gestured to the deserted encampment, "where the hell is everybody and if the people in this book," she tapped the Bible beside her, "really are my family, what happened to them?"

"I'm Eve," the blonde gave Hayley and Freya a small smile. "I'm following you because you brought vampires out to werewolf country; which is pretty much the reason everybody else skedaddled. They'll start making their way back soon." She took a deep breath. "And if you want to know what happened to the people in that family tree I'll sum it up nice and quick: Marcel happened."

"What did he do?" Hayley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"He killed most of 'em," she shrugged, "later on, the descendants of the ones who dodged death; he strong armed a witch into putting a curse on them."

"What kind of curse?" Freya's eyes narrowed. She leaned forward and met Eve's gaze.

Eve gave Freya a once over. She knew the woman wasn't a werewolf or a vampire, but she didn't know what she was. She seemed to have some knowledge of things which meant she was either a witch or a human in the know.

"Swap nature around," Eve tilted her head, "inside out. Made it so their natural form is wolves. They only turn back human on the full moon. We're hunted by the marks we carry: that crescent moon birthmark." She turned so they could see a burn on her shoulder. "That's why I got rid of mine: I didn't want to get found out. You need to keep that mark covered up."

Eve stood when she heard the crunch of tires on the gravel. She bid the women goodbye and slid between the branches of the trees when Kol exited the car.

"Heard you ladies were in need of a lift," he leaned against the door and smirked.

* * *

Klaus kept an eye on the activity in the courtyard. The dead had been covered in white shrouds. Diego and a few other vampires were pouring alcohol on the corpses.

"Looking at what you've wrought?" Klaus lifted his gaze from the yard to where Marcel stood a few feet in front of him on the balcony.

"Look," Marcel pushed himself back from the rail, "if you're going to kill me can we just get it over with."

"Why would I kill you, Marcellus?" Klaus' eyes widened. He tilted his head as if he couldn't believe the accusation. "You picked up the coin. There are rules of engagement in battle, Marcel. Without them we'd have anarchy. I would however like to discuss accommodations. Your living quarters, for example," his lips lifted in a dark smirk, "I believe they used to be mine."

"Fine," Marcel shook his head and held out his arms, "you own it; it's yours. You can put me back on the street for all I care. But let's make one thing clear."

Marcel stepped forward so he was a few inches from Klaus' face and pointed to his people below.

"You will never have this: loyalty. You can't buy it," he spat, "you can't own it, and you can't force it. It comes only out of love and respect for the people who believe in you. You taught me many things, Niklaus Mikaelson," he stepped back and looked towards the courtyard, "but this," he pointed to his people before stabbing over his own heart, "this I learned on my own and it's something you'll never know."

"Enjoy your kingdom," he gave a mocking bow before flashing away.

Klaus watched him go before turning his gaze to the lighter being dropped on a corpse. The fire spread along the lines of alcohol until the entire courtyard went up in flames.

* * *

Elena pulled her hair over her shoulder and ran her fingers through the long blades of grass. The temperature had begun to drop with the onset of evening so the cold leeched up from the ground into her knees.

"You'd think silver would be easier to spot," he sighed.

"We don't really need to find it, Elijah," she rocked back on her knees so the sun illuminated her cheek, "I'm not going to burn."

"I can see that," his fingers traced her smooth skin, "but the entirety of New Orleans does not need to be made aware of it." He kept thinking of the prophecy that had been foreseen by Sabine: _the Mikaelson baby would bring death to all witches._

It had been proven that Klaus' unborn child would be capable of creating hybrids. Was it possible Sabine's vision had not been about the baby? Could it have been his daughter? Elena was the proof that witches would cease to be witches with the blood of their child.

"If people learn what you are…"

"It'll raise questions," she sighed. "Alright," she smiled, "but only five more minutes. If we haven't found it by then I'll just get another ring; it's not like it has to be spelled."

"I don't think that will be necessary," he reached behind her and lifted the thin silver band from the ground by her foot. He slid the ring in place on her finger before meeting her dark eyes. "You're sure they've stopped?"

Elena nodded and let him pull her up onto her feet.

"The only voice in my head is my own," she tapped her temple and smirked, "it's blissfully quiet."

"Should I refrain from talking?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "In order to maintain the peace and quiet."

"There's still my voice though," she straightened his jacket, "and that one never really shuts up."

"Never?" He cocked an eyebrow. "I'm fairly certain I've made that voice go quiet a few times; I could help you with that now if you like."

"Hmm," she tilted her head when he nuzzled her neck, "you'd need more than five minutes for that."

"Later then," he heard her breath hitch when he pulled back and took her hand.

"Later," she agreed.

They were outside the house a moment later looking through the picture window. Elena's mouth popped open when she saw Miranda being held over her uncle's head.

"So, much later, then?" Elijah chuckled when she released his hand and ran into the house.

* * *

Miranda giggled and squealed. She liked being high; it was like flying when Mama and Dada helped her up and down. Only now she was bigger than everyone and looking down.

She held on to her uncle's arm and laughed when he pulled her down to his chest so he could blow on her cheek.

"Did you miss me, munchkin?" Jeremy tickled Miranda's side.

"Jer," she patted his shoulder and left a smacking kiss on his cheek.

"I knew it," he smiled, "you missed your favorite uncle."

"Oi," Kol cried in outrage, "I'm the favorite uncle." His indignation was undercut by the pink elephant in his hand and the smile he was struggling to hide. "Isn't that right, bunny?" He pulled Miranda over into his arms.

"'ol," Miranda grinned and pitched sideways so she could grab Ella.

"You're the favorite right now because you've got the eleph…" Jeremy was cut off when slim arms were wrapped securely around his neck. His eyes widened when he hugged his sister.

"What are you doing here?" Elena pulled back so she could see him.

"Apparently saving you from hallucinations," he frowned. Something seemed off; things had felt different since he'd left the Abattoir with Kol.

"What do you mean?" Elena tilted her head. "It was you. What did you do?"

Kol backed across the room until he was at the door with Elijah and tightened his hold when Miranda reached for him.

"Oh no you don't, bunny" he whispered conspiratorially. "You're my shield from your mother."

"I'm not sure how comfortable I am with you using my daughter as a shield," Elijah took Ella when Miranda pressed her to his chest. "What exactly have you done, Kol?"

"Technically," Kol pressed his mouth into a line, "I didn't do anything."

"The hunter's curse," Freya piped in from her chair, "can only be lifted when the next hunter is awakened. The hunter is only awakened after killing their first vampire."

Elena's head snapped from Freya to Kol and finally to Jeremy.

"You killed someone?" She spun around to Kol; her eyes flashed as her voice rose. "You let him kill somebody?"

Kol spun Miranda around in his arms so she was facing Elena and smiled tightly. There were few times in his life he had been afraid of anyone, but Elena's wrath was terrifying. He was fairly certain the only thing saving him from a broken neck was the babbling baby in his arms.

"I think the important thing to keep in mind is that your hallucinations have stopped," Elijah took her elbow, "the curse has been lifted, and I'm sure Jeremy won't be killing anybody else."

Jeremy battled his sudden urge to recoil when Elijah nodded to him and agreed; he had no intention of harming anybody else.

* * *

He took a seat on the porch steps and looked out at the manicured yard. Bright red apples littered the ground beneath a tree several feet from the house; he could see several more apple trees off in the distance.

He had spent the remainder of the afternoon playing with Miranda and talking to Elena. He had watched her and Elijah help Miranda up the stairs counting as they went before seeking some air.

The house had grown stifling; the yard was calm in comparison.

He tilted his head when he was joined on the steps.

"Hey," he nodded. Pushing his hair back from his eyes he shifted to face her. "You're the werewolf…"

"That Klaus knocked up?" She arched an eyebrow. "Yup, that's me. I'm Hayley."

"Jeremy," he offered his hand.

"Kind of gathered that," Hayley shook his hand, "I heard it said a few times today," she shivered when his fingers met her skin, "I guess you were a little busy with your sister and your niece."

"Sorry," he smiled, "I haven't seen either of them in over a month."

"It's alright," Hayley shrugged, "Elena seemed rather…"

"Murderous?" Jeremy chuckled. "She had that 'I'm gonna kill an Original' look in her eyes."

"That's a rather specific look," she shook her head with a small laugh. "Has she had it before? She must have if you've labeled it."

"A couple times," he nodded. "The first time was before Klaus' ritual to bring out his werewolf side. The second time was when Kol made an offhand comment about her weight during her pregnancy. Third time was this afternoon."

"Hence the name," Hayley nodded. Her arm brushed over his when she leaned back on the step. "So you're a supernatural vampire hunter now?"

"It seems that way," he turned his head to meet her hazel eyes.

Hayley's heart thumped in her chest when she tilted her head. "Does that mean you're gonna kill all the vampires in town? Cause that might solve a lot of my problems," she smirked.

"If it's all the same to you," he cocked an eyebrow, "I'd rather not. I'm not a fan of murder; if it wasn't for…"

"Your sister," Hayley rocked forward again, "if it wasn't for your sister you wouldn't have done it."

"Precisely," he nodded. "Unless I'm backed into a corner I won't do that again."

* * *

"There," Elena zipped Miranda's castle covered sleeper and tapped her nose, "all ready for bed."

Miranda shook her head and pointed to the ground. She wasn't sleepy yet. She wanted to play with Mama and Dada.

"It is still a little early," Elijah checked his watch. "Come on, sweetheart," he lifted her from the changing table and placed her on her feet.

"Mama?" Miranda tipped her head back. She let go of Dada's hand so she could reach. She pouted when Mama moved across the room and put Ella in the bed. "Mama?"

"I'm right here, little miss." Elena knelt on the floor a few feet from where Elijah was holding Miranda's hands. She tried not to laugh when Miranda pulled on him and tried to get him to walk with her.

"Go on," Elijah sat behind her and carefully pulled his fingers free of her hand. He placed one hand on her side and nodded to Elena.

Elena held out her arms and smiled encouragingly. Her smile turned to a genuine grin when Miranda's foot rose a few inches and came down; she wobbled for a second before steadying.

Miranda grinned and took another step when she realized Dada wasn't holding her. She took another and another until she wrapped her arms around Mama's neck.

Elijah held his breath as pride swelled in his chest. Joy blossomed within him as he watched his daughter's first steps.

"Good job," Elena felt giddy. She kissed Miranda's cheek. "You did it," she picked her up and swung her gently, "you walked all by yourself."

Miranda giggled and squirmed until Mama put her back on her feet. She smiled and watched her feet while walking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Elijah flashed to sit beside Elena when she paled and blinked back a tear.

Miranda tipped her head back to stare at the closed door.

"She doesn't need me to hold her hand anymore," she wiped away a tear.

"She'll always need you to hold her hand," he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

The door clicked open and swung inwards.

"But not to walk," Elena smiled sadly. "That's a good thing, but it's sad. She's growing up."

"Miranda," Elijah tilted his head when he saw the other side of the door was empty, "no, sweetheart."

"No?" Miranda pointed to the empty hall.

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Come on back in, sweetheart."

"Come on, baby," Elena held out her hand.

Miranda took one last look at the hall before going back. She stopped at the basket beside the rocking chair and pulled on a book. She fell back on her bum when she did and blinked in surprise.

Elena smiled when she used the basket to pull herself back up. She reached and took the book while Miranda walked over and curled up in Elijah's lap.

Elijah pulled a fuzzy purple blanket from the edge of the crib and covered Miranda when she rubbed her eyes and listened to Elena read.

* * *

"Wonderful news," Klaus clapped his hands when he came into the living room.

"That's your happy voice," Caroline tucked her legs under her and tilted her head. "Who did you kill?"

"I think the more accurate question is who didn't you kill," Kol looked up from his book. "He took out at least two dozen vampires today."

"Those vampires were attacking me," Klaus felt his good mood beginning to dissipate.

"For good reason," Rebekah stayed behind Caroline's chair.

"That reminds me," Klaus' smile turned to a glower, "I still have to deal with you."

"And what exactly did Rebekah do?" Caroline tilted her head.

"She betrayed me," he glared at his sister, "and worked with Marcel tonight to have me sealed away for who knows how long."

"Ahh, Bex," Kol tossed his book onto the table, "you should have told me; I'd have helped." He rolled his eyes when Klaus growled. "Oh come on, Nik. It's nothing you haven't done to us a dozen times over."

"I've never set an army of vampires on you," Klaus glowered. "What were you possibly thinking, Rebekah?"

"I was thinking somebody needed to do something to protect that baby," she gestured to where Hayley had just entered with Jeremy. "Or do you really expect me to believe you have no plans to use the child in a grab for power?"

"Maybe we should go back outside," Jeremy's hand gently steered Hayley from the room, "these types of fights tend to get violent."

"Do you really believe that my intentions for my own child are less than pure?" Klaus' voice rose in volume as he took a menacing step towards his sister.

"You have been known to seize power when it's within your grasp," Rebekah crossed her arms.

"You said you had news," Caroline interrupted in an attempt to broker peace.

"I've regained our home," he stepped back when Caroline stood to block his path.

"This isn't it?" Elena crossed her arms when she stepped into the living room.

"No," Klaus shook his head, "you saw it a while ago; I guarantee it was not always so rundown."

"The Abattoir?" Elena tilted her head. Her eyes widened when she remembered the crest she'd seen in the courtyard.

"Yes," Klaus nodded, "the Abattoir. And now that power has been returned we have no need to remain out here."

* * *

Elena chewed her bottom lip and unfastened her necklace. She caught Elijah's eyes in the mirror and drew in a deep breath.

"You don't like it," his hands slid around her stomach.

"I liked the city well enough," Elena sighed, "I'm just hesitant to uproot Miranda again. There are witches and vampires."

"The witches are under the control of Marcel… Niklaus now," he brought his hands back around and massaged her lower back. "The vampires are also under his control. It seems to me that we are just as exposed here as we are there. Sophie Devereux already knows about Miranda; which means…"

"The entire coven knows to," she exhaled slowly. "Just promise me one thing?"

Elijah stilled his hands and allowed her to turn in his arms.

"This is the last time we move her for a while."

"I'll do my best, love," he nodded.

"And some serious baby proofing," she held up a hand. "From what I recall the stairs were very steep."

"We can try," Elijah cupped her cheek, "but we have a very precocious child who has discovered her own way to open doors. I don't know what good a baby gate will do."

"I've said it once," Elena smirked, "and I'll say it again: she is going to be a handful."

"There was never any doubt about that," Elijah chuckled. He dipped to kiss her cheek and whispered against her ear. "She takes after her mother in that regard."

"Oh no," Elena laughed, "That's all you."

"I'm as easy going as they come, Elena," he gave her an affronted look.

"You, yes," she nodded, "but have you met your siblings?"

He opened his mouth to protest before closing it and nodding.

"Fair point," he conceded with a small smile. Tilting his head he listened to the still house. "Do you hear anything?"

"Should I be hearing something?" Elena cocked her head and listened.

"The house has grown silent," he pressed his finger to her lips. "Our child is sound asleep and there are no bickering siblings to be heard; it's almost peaceful.

Elena shook with a silent laugh. Her eyes narrowed when he stepped back to the nightstand.

"I've been looking for the perfect moment for this," he reached into the open drawer, "but I've come to realize something."

"What's that?" Elena crossed her arms and leaned against the footboard of the king sized bed.

"My family is completely insane…"

"Did that really take a thousand years to figure out?" Elena's eyes sparkled with amusement.

"I've realized that my family is completely insane," he chuckled and pushed the drawer shut, "and there will never be a perfect moment, so," he turned around, "I'm going to go with the peaceful one; because they are few and far between."

Elena's eyes grew round when she saw the box in his hand. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' when it opened. Her heart stuttered and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't hear the question, but the contents of the small box told her what it was.

"Elena?" For the first time in centuries he felt truly nervous of an answer.

"Yes," she nodded. Cupping his face between her hands she kissed him soundly and smiled against his lips. "Yes."

"Yes?" He stared into her glittering eyes and smiled when she nodded.

Elena watched him slide the rose gold ring on her finger. She was certain the floor beneath her feet turned to air.

"It's beautiful," she placed her hand on his chest. "Kind of makes me not want to wear anything else."

"Well," his fingers dipped under her camisole and lifted the fabric up and over her head, "I did promise to quiet the voices in your head."

"Two birds," she hummed. Elena lowered her hands when the camisole hit the floor; her rosy nipples hardened under his gaze.

Her abdomen quivered with desire. It had never taken much with Elijah; he just had to look at her the right way to ruin her panties. He looked at her that way now; an intense heat shone in his eyes.

Elena's lidded eyes fell to his fingers when they pulled the drawstring of her pajama pants; his thumbs hooked into the waistband and pushed so the fabric pooled around her feet. She saw his eyes darken when her arousal reached his nose.

She stepped back from his wandering hands and pushed her soaked underwear down her legs.

"Hmm," Elijah ran his eyes slowly over her flawless olive skin, "you were right," he inhaled deeply and felt his mouth water, "it looks much better like this." He lifted her left hand and placed a kiss on each of her fingers.

Elena's eyes closed when his lips brushed over her sensitive wrist and made a slow trail towards her shoulder. She moaned softly when he licked and nipped along the smooth column of her throat and opened her mouth for his kiss.

He groaned and rocked against her palm. He let her rub over the tent in his pajama bottoms for a moment before closing his strong hand around her wrist.

She tilted her head and gasped when her back was suddenly pressed against the wall.

"You gave me a wonderful wake up the other day," he kissed his way down her chest and drew her pert nipple into his mouth, "I haven't had a chance to return the favour yet," his tongue traced the valley between her breasts and circled her neglected nipple.

"Do keep in mind," her breath caught when he knelt and dipped his tongue into her naval, "that I didn't tease."

"I'll keep that in mind," he met her lidded eyes and smirked.

Elena's shoulders fell against the wall when he hooked her left leg over his shoulder. She threaded her fingers through his hair and moaned under the ravenous swipes of his tongue. Her eyes caught her reflection in the full length mirror on the other side of the room and a fresh wave of desire rushed through her. There was something stimulating in watching herself being pleasured orally in the looking glass; the only thing that would have made it better was if she'd had a clear view of Elijah as well, but he still wore his silk pajamas.

Lifting one of her hands she kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple between her fingers. Her moans increased in volume and frequency when he zeroed in on her clit and pushed a dexterous finger into her dripping core.

"Elijah," she panted and pressed his face closer to her pussy. Her hips began rocking over his mouth of their own accord.

It was mildly surprising when he didn't stop at the fluttering of her thigh muscles and pushed on until her vision was beginning to fracture.

She huffed in frustration when he withdrew his finger and stood before her.

"I thought you weren't going to tease me," she panted and rolled her shoulders back so her voluptuous breasts rubbed against his chest.

"I never said that," he wiped his hand across his chin.

"Tease," she arched her neck and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. She heard his heart hammer in his chest and pushed his pants down his legs.

His hard cock stood at attention and pressed into her belly. His hands skimmed down over her sides and grasped the backs of her thighs; he was going to lift her when she flashed out of his arms.

It took him a second to locate her behind him; when he did the veins under his eyes darkened and writhed.

Elena bent forward and held the sides of the dresser. She bit her lip when he moved at vampire speed and grasped her hips. Typically he didn't like to take her like this. Elijah loved being able to look her in the eyes when she came apart, but the mirror over the chest of drawers provided him the same opportunity.

Her eyes darkened and her veins writhed when he teasingly circled her clit with the tip of his cock. Heat boiled in her blood and flared under his fingers. She met his dark eyes in the mirror and gasped when he thrust into her slick pussy.

Elijah's gaze darted from her striking eyes to her bouncing breasts and back.

Elena's fingers dug into the smooth wood when the gentle rolls of his hips began to drive her mad. This was one of his favorite activities: holding her on the point of her orgasm; sometimes for hours on end.

"Please…" she tightened her walls and heard him growl.

There was no remorse in his eyes when he smirked and shook his head.

Elena whimpered when he pulled out of her grasping cunt. Her eyes widened when he tossed her lightly on the bed and hovered over her.

She moaned loudly when he spread her legs and sank into her body again. Her back arched off the bed. She wrapped her thighs around his body and attempted to draw him closer.

"Damn it, Elijah," she glared when he pinned her wrists above her head and made slow, shallow thrusts. "Fuck me harder."

"Elena," he smirked, "you should know it's unadvisable to make demands of those stronger than you."

"One of these days I'm going to turn the tables on you," she warned, "and when I do you're going to rue the day you made that smug comment."

"Until that day," he increased his pace slightly and smiled at her frustration; every muscle in her body was beginning to tense up.

"Please," she all but sobbed. "I need you… please…"

Elena gasped and groaned.

He released her hands and lifted her knees to his shoulders. His fingers dug into her soft skin as his pace moved from slow to fast.

Each powerful stroke grew in intensity until he was moving at an inhuman pace. It was merciless and animalistic; there were few places Elijah ever lost control and only one where it was a repeat occurrence: her warm, pliant body.

Elena loved every minute of it. She liked to pester him about teasing but the truth was it was always worth it. She remembered that the moment she reached that state of delicious ecstasy.

When she came down from that first intense high Elijah had moved back to long slow strokes. She met his eyes as her legs were lowered and drew his lips to hers in a long, loving kiss.

"Elijah," she murmured against his lips. Her body shuddered and came apart again.

"Elena," he stilled and spilled into her body.

That was all that was needed. Some couples needed to speak constantly to reassure each other of their feelings and devotion, but they could convey every emotion in the utterance of each other's names. Those three syllables spoke volumes; it was all that they ever needed.

It didn't stop them from saying more; 'I love you' was murmured between gentle exchanges of soft kisses.

Elena fell asleep with a smile on her face; she could easily envision an eternity spent like this.

* * *

 **It might be a bit longer for the next update. I've made some changes to the first season that now require me to do a rewatch of several episodes to decide what I want to keep and what I want to alter.**


	20. October 1, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

September 30, 2012

* * *

Klaus surveyed the gathering of vampires with an easy smile and something much darker in his eyes. He raised his glass when they were all assembled around the dinner table.

He tapped the side of his glass with a silver fork; the tinkling sound rose to bounce off of the high ceilings and gained everyone's attention. He had always been an enigmatic speaker; he summoned some of that charisma now.

"Let us begin with a toast to our shared gift: immortality," Klaus lifted his glass. "After a thousand years one might expect life to be less keenly felt, for its beauties and its sorrows do diminish over time." He saw a few raised eyebrows and resistant expressions. "But," he held up one finger, "as vampires, we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine."

Klaus waved to an assembly of wait staff as a signal to move in and join the guests. He took a deep breath and smirked when each vampire had their own waiter or waitress.

"Insatiable need," his hunger rose as the servants drew silver knives over their wrists, "exquisite pain," the cups filled quickly with blood. "Our victories and our defeats." Klaus' mouth tipped up in a smug smile when he looked at Marcel.

"To my city," Klaus raised his glass, "my home again," he motioned to the dining room, that truthfully had seen better days. "May the blood never cease to flow…"

"And the party never end," Marcel finished with a bright smile. He could see the disbelief in the eyes of some of his crew. He hadn't wanted to surrender to Klaus but he had known if he didn't every last one of his people would have been killed; that was the very thing he had told Diego when he'd asked.

"To New Orleans," Diego joined in the toast.

"To New Orleans," Klaus agreed. He was echoed by the entire table before they fell silent to drink. He cleared his throat a moment later when he saw the assembly casting less than friendly glances to Hayley.

"I understand that some of you may have questions about the change in leadership, and I invited you here this afternoon to assure you that you are not defeated." He grinned and shook his head. "No, my intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have. What Marcel," he gestured to the younger vampire, "in fact, took and built for this true community of vampires."

Klaus was not surprised when it was Diego who voiced the question he could see in everyone's eyes and tense shoulders; the whelp had and insubordinate streak a mile long.

"What about her?" He pointed to Hayley. "The wolf."

Klaus heaved a dramatic sigh. "Had you let me finish Diego," he made it sound like the interruption was the most inconvenient part of his day, "you would know that there is of course, one further matter I would like to address." He walked around to the other end of the table where Hayley was sitting and placed a hand on the back of her chair. "As many of you know, the girl is carrying my child. Consequently," he gave a pointed look to Diego, "I trust you will all pay her the appropriate respect that is her due. However, I understand that some of you," he inhaled and closed his eyes for a brief beat, "are concerned about this vicious rumour that I intend to use the blood of our child to create hybrids." He opened his eyes and stared down the crowd. "I assure you, I do not."

"Father of the year," Hayley tilted her head and smirked.

Klaus could still see the sceptical expressions on the vampire's faces. New Orleans would never be truly safe until he had earned the trust of these vampires; the last thing he wanted was Elena breaking his neck again, or to receive an earful from Caroline.

"It appears that I will have to earn your trust," he nodded when he saw their answer. "Very well, we'll eliminate the root of your anxiety, shall we?" If only the baby had been unable to create hybrids; if only she weren't setting insane precedents. "You see, how can I sire hybrids if there are no more werewolves in the Bayou to turn?"

Klaus ignored Hayley's outraged cries and raised his glass; gone was the joyful jubilance. It had been replaced with a serious set of his mouth and a determined gleam in his eyes.

"So eat, drink and be merry." He raised his glass and smiled. "Tomorrow, you can have yourselves a little wolf hunt; go ahead, have fun, and kill them all."

* * *

October 1, 2012

* * *

Elijah paused in the door to the nursery and took in the sight of his beautiful, mischievous little girl. He struggled to contain his laugh when she tipped over the cardboard box.

Elena slipped Elijah a curious glance when she heard the strangled noise. Her eyes flickered with amusement after following his gaze to Miranda; she sat on the floor in front of a small mountain of her clothes.

Miranda's mouth formed a determined pucker. Her small hand grasped the dark blue material and tugged.

"Oh," she toppled over into the material.

"Miranda," Elena covered her giggle with her hand and schooled her features into a semi-stern expression. "What do you think you're doing?"

Miranda's lips parted to form a small 'o'. She lifted the butterfly covered overalls towards Mama; they were her favorite.

"It would appear that she has chosen her clothes for the day," Elijah chuckled. A smile tugged at his lips when Miranda climbed to her feet and dragged her overalls behind her.

Elena bent and pulled Miranda into her arms. She inclined her head towards the spilled clothes.

"I thought you and I'd have a pajama day," she balanced Miranda on her hip and tickled her side.

"Mama," Miranda giggled and tried to push her hand away. She pulled on the green rog pajamas she was wearing.

Elijah lifted a blue and white stripped long sleeved t-shirt from the pile and opened the snaps on the overalls.

"You know," he slid off Miranda's sleeper after Elena unzipped it, "I don't think you've quite grasped the concept of packing."

Elena snickered and fitted her daughter's arms into the long sleeves.

"You see, little miss," Elena held her out so Elijah could slide the overalls up her legs, "the clothes need to go in the box."

"Not on the floor," Elijah grinned. He snapped her overalls closed, held the back of her head, bent and kissed her cheek.

"Do you want me to watch her so you can finish packing?" Caroline stopped in the door and smiled at the small family. She held her necklace in her palm and pressed the heel of her hand into her chest.

"No," Elena shook her head, "it's alright. Why don't you head in to the city and make sure Klaus hasn't made a huge mess?" Her eyes caught the subtle movement of Caroline's wrist as it rotated to massage the area over her heart.

"I can do that," Caroline tried not to let her elation leak through her voice. Her heart had leapt at the suggestion. The organ had been aching since Klaus had departed for the city a week before with Hayley.

The light in Elena's eyes was knowing when she heard the front door close.

"Do you think they've realized yet?" Elijah slid Miranda's feet into her shoes.

"Those two?" Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Please," she shook her head and laughed, "They wouldn't realize if it smacked them in the head."

"Not a bad way to make Niklaus process information," he chuckled and knelt on the floor to start repacking the box.

"I found a good jerk works," Elena joined him on the floor and placed Miranda on her feet while motioning to her neck.

Elijah paused with a handful of pink and green material. He gave her a once over and tilted his head.

"Did something happen while I was away, Elena?"

She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug and dropped a few pieces of clothing in the box.

"He had it coming."

"I don't doubt that," he shook his head before turning to Miranda. "Do you want to help?"

Miranda blinked when he handed her a t-shirt.

"Put the clothes in the box, baby," Elena smiled when she did as instructed.

"I'll run in town and make sure everything is ready," he chuckled when Miranda pulled her clothes from his hand and dropped it in the box.

"I'll finish packing when she's gone down for her nap," Elena reached up for the brush and started pulling it through Miranda's curls. She had brushed them earlier in the day, but her daughter's hair had a mind of its own; if she left it down it would inevitably tangle so the best solution was to secure it with clips or tie it up into pigtails.

"I could help you later," Elijah gathered Miranda's hair back from her face and snapped a butterfly clip in place.

"It's alright," she shook her head; "we're almost packed anyway. It's just Miranda's things which will go a lot faster when she's not unpacking everything." Elena smirked. She dropped the brush and tickled her sides.

* * *

"Are you taking this down?" Klaus paused in his rambling about the past and looked over his shoulder when the tapping stopped.

"To be clear," Cami leaned back in the desk chair and crossed her arms: "it the Quarter is yours now, you still need me why?"

"Because," Klaus spun on his heels, "you are writing my memoirs. A thousand years of history isn't going to write itself."

He turned his head when the door opened to admit Marcel. The younger vampire stopped when he saw Cami; a line appeared between his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"My question exactly," Cami tilted her head to glare at Klaus. A half smirk lifted the corners of her mouth.

"She knows," Klaus waved dismissively.

"She does?" Marcel's look at Klaus was incredulous.

"That you're vampires?" Cami's laugh was sardonic. "Don't worry," she stood and waved to Klaus, "he's compelled me to forget everything as soon as I leave." She crossed her arms and glared at the hybrid. "That way, I'm too busy agonizing over whether or not I'm going crazy to realize I'm playing spy for an immortal egomaniac."

"You compelled her to go out with me, didn't you?" His smirk was knowing when he looked to his sire. His eyes darted to Cami. "I thought you really liked me."

"So did I," Cami raised her brows and bit down on her cheek.

"I mean to be clear," Klaus stepped through the space between their bodies and poured a drink, "I only compelled you to give him a chance. Anything you felt for him was quite real." He smirked and looked from one face to the next as tension settled over the trio. "And for the record, the level of awkwardness we're all currently experiencing is entirely genuine."

"You think you're so clever," Cami shook her head and exhaled, "don't you? Compelling the poor naïve bartender," she stepped towards him as her anger grew. She paused at her bag to pull out a black and white photograph. "Look what I found: the real me, not your compelled therapist."

* * *

Hayley took shallow breathes as she walked quickly and carefully through the backyard of the Abattoir. Weren't backyards meant to be full of grass? Why was this one covered in cobblestones?

It made sneaking out particularly difficult. She couldn't tiptoe because that would draw undo attention. She couldn't run because that would do the same.

Her only option was to walk at a semi-normal pace and hope nobody questioned it; hope nobody followed her.

It was too much to hope for.

She stifled her surprised yelp when Diego appeared in front of her.

"Going somewhere?" Diego didn't hear her reply over the snap of his own neck.

"Jeremy?" Hayley blinked in surprise. She hadn't realized a human was strong enough to break a vampire's neck, or that they could move quietly enough to not be heard. Then again he was a supernatural hunter now; perhaps that gave him an edge.

Jeremy tore his eyes from the prone body at his feet. The coiled aggression in his stomach eased a bit when he was no longer looking at Diego; it was still there but easier to ignore when he focused on the living.

"Are you okay?" Hayley tilted her head. The dark intensity in his eyes faded when she tentatively laid her hand on his forearm.

Jeremy shook the last of his unprecedented rage aside and tried a smile. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? You were on the wrong end of a vampire."

"Fair enough," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"Klaus," her voice dropped to a whisper, "he um… he ordered a wolf hunt as some jacked up peace offering to Marcel's crew. I was trying to sneak out so I could call for help."

"Hayley you're…"

"I'm fine," she held up her hands when she saw the clear outrage in his eyes, "I've been deemed under protection by the almighty Klaus," her mouth twisted.

"I'm sorry," Caroline stepped around the corner where she had been busy snapping a few necks, "did I hear that right? He ordered a wolf hunt?"

Hayley nodded and crossed her arms.

"Where is he?" She closed her eyes as her annoyance flared. She didn't wait for Hayley's response seeming to instinctively know which way to go.

"He's in the…" Hayley blinked when Caroline disappeared.

"Elena and Elijah do that sometimes," Jeremy shrugged at her confused face. "So," he ventured after a beat, "if you're safe why are you so antsy? I get wanting to keep people safe," he whispered, "but I'm getting the sense there is more to this."

"They're my people," Hayley met his eyes. "All my life I've wanted to know my real family; I just found them, and Klaus has ordered them killed."

"Where are they?" Jeremy straightened his jacket. His eyes darted to Hayley's stomach when she moved her hands to her hips; the action tightened her loose tank top so he could see the smallest swell between her hips. Had she been showing when she left the week before?

"Out in the bayou," Hayley shook her head, "but this is Marcel's entire crew Jeremy. You're no match for that kind of army."

"Hey," he held out his hands and smirked, "you're forgetting who you're talking to: supernatural hunter, remember? Apparently I come with a curse too so vampires won't be in a rush to kill me."

"I'm serious, Jeremy," Hayley's mouth formed a thin line.

"So am I," he lowered his hands, "but if it makes you feel any better I'll take help."

"Why are you doing this?" Hayley swallowed and shook her head. He might have been stronger than the average human but she was still worried he was going to get himself killed.

"Because," Jeremy shrugged, "they're your family, and somehow you and I have both gotten pulled into this one." He gestured to the house. "That makes you family, and I do what it takes to keep my family safe. Plus," he smirked, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't looking forward to roughing up a couple of vampires."

"It's going to be more than a couple," Hayley sighed. Jeremy had the same look in his eyes that Elena got when she set her mind to something; there was no reasoning with him.

"Noted," Jeremy chuckled. "You keep yourself safe, and maybe avoid Klaus for a bit; I've got a feeling Caroline's giving him an earful right about now."

Hayley nodded and watched him leave. The thought that she was done sitting around quietly was at the forefront of her mind.

* * *

"The humans have called a meeting," Marcel tapped the arm of the couch, "they're not exactly thrilled with the new status quo."

"How unfortunate for them," Klaus cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow.

"It is your show now," Marcel braced his elbows on his knees, "but do you know how I built what I built?" He paused for a beat. "Politics: a little diplomacy goes a long way, especially with the human faction."

"Duly noted," Klaus murmured. His eyes were locked on the photograph Cami had placed in his hands moments before he compelled her to leave and forget; it was of him and Marcel and was taken in 1919. "I haven't thought about this night in ages," he flipped the picture around for Marcel to see, "the opera house, just before it burned. This was the end of an era."

"Now in the interest of new beginnings," Klaus stood up from his club chair and crossed the room, "I feel that there are some things I should probably confess to you. But…" he grabbed a glass and poured himself a drink, "… where to begin?"

Klaus watched the amber liquid fill the crystal glass slowly while mulling over the many things he should confess. He clicked his tongue and nodded before taking a sip.

"Thierry was never disloyal to you; I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He's your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion." He tipped his glass in Marcel's direction and smiled. "Cami's part you just learned, and then there is young Joshua," his eyes flashed, "which I believe you already knew about as he was the one to lead me into that little trap."

"I may have fed the kid some misinformation," Marcel's returned smile held a ghost of smugness.

Klaus nodded before continuing. "Then there is Davina," he sipped his drink, "she's a powerful weapon; at this point I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us."

"She can't leave the attic," Marcel shook his head and slid his hands into his pockets, "I already tried to move her once."

"Yes," Klaus' smirk was slow, "about that… turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in her care." He chuckled and exhaled slowly. "She tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from my mother's grimoire."

Klaus had to believe there was more to it than that, but he had yet to figure out what else Elijah had promised. Perhaps it had been Elena.

"Good to know," Marcel's smile fell, "is there anything else I should know."

Klaus looked to the amber liquid swirling at the bottom of the glass. There was one more thing and knowing Elijah's intentions he had to assume his brother was done hiding them; he wouldn't be bringing them into the city if he wasn't.

"There is one more thing," he nodded slowly, "technically two," he held up his fingers. "I trust you remember Elena; I lied about not knowing her."

"Let me guess," Marcel sighed, "that kid's yours too?"

"No actually," Klaus shook his head. "Elena Gilbert is Elijah's mate; they're engaged now." He saw the surprise flicker in Marcel's wide eyes. "Her child's full name is Miranda Jenna Mikaelson; vampires gain unprecedented fertility with their mates during certain celestial events."

"Elena told me she was human when…"

"She was," Klaus cut him off. "She also told you her brother was human, and he is. Elena never lied to you; she knows better than to lie to a vampire. She just didn't tell you everything."

"She chooses her words carefully much like her mate," a taut voice reached them from the door.

Marcel turned to stare at the newcomer. She was strangely familiar. It took him a moment to figure out how he knew her.

"You're that girl from the parking garage," he realized with a slow nod. "I've had guys out looking for you for weeks."

"I'm difficult to find," she crossed her arms.

"Hello, love," Klaus' previous smirk turned to a genuine grin. His heart, which had skipped a beat when she entered, stuttered when she turned an icy glare on him. He cleared his throat and kept his tone level when he made the introduction. "Marcel this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline," his eyes narrowed slightly, "this is Marcel."

"Yeah I got that," Caroline snapped. She held up her hand before Marcel could say anything. "I already know about your rules; Elena's my best friend. I was in that parking garage attempting to overhear anything that might help find Elijah." She stepped out of the door and pointed to it. "You can leave now."

"Caroline, love," Klaus supressed his amusement, "Marcel is nearly two hundred years older than you."

"I'm about to light into a thousand year old hybrid," she turned a cold look on him, "do you really think I care how old he is?" She cocked an eyebrow.

Klaus felt a chill run down his spine. He wasn't sure what he had done to earn her ire. He hadn't even seen her in a week; he had lived a thousand years, but somehow the past week was the longest in his existence.

Marcel looked from the young vampire to his sire and caught a slight stiffening of Klaus' shoulders. The air seemed to crackle between the pair of them with unresolved tension. He could see several scenarios that might have played out in the next few minutes, and he knew he would not want to be present for any of them.

"I'm just going to go," he slid around Caroline. Pausing at the door he looked back over his shoulder. "The meeting's at three; try not to be late."

Caroline's hands settled on her hips as she waited until Marcel's footsteps had completely faded away. When she was certain he was gone she flashed forward and pushed Klaus back into a chair.

"What were you thinking?" Her voice was a deadly hiss.

"I'm going to need something more specific, love," Klaus tilted his head.

Caroline gripped the arms of the chair. Just how many stupid things had he done in the past week?

"What precisely have I done to anger you?"

"Are you serious right now?" Her breath fanned over his chin. She was so close to him; it would have been nothing to close the distance. _No Caroline,_ she scolded, _you're angry right now._ "I just ran into Hayley in the backyard and she told me about your little wolf hunt."

"You actually care about the wolves?" His brows shot up in surprise.

"They are her family Klaus," her mouth formed a line, "those wolves are all that is left of her family and you ordered them dead as some 'jacked up peace offering'."

"What exactly would you have me do, love?" Klaus stood and backed her towards the stone fireplace.

"Call it off," her eyes flashed dangerously.

"I can't do that," he shook his head, "the vampires need to know that I am not going to turn the wolves, which I wasn't going to do," he held up his hand. "I cannot call if off now."

"They are innocent people, Klaus," her hands waved through the air as she spoke. "You said you'd stop killing innocent people."

Klaus sped her into the wall and pressed his fingers to her lips before she could launch into a tirade.

"I did say that," he searched her eyes, "and I meant it. I have not killed anyone," his voice dropped to a whisper, "and nobody is likely to die."

Caroline's eyes narrowed and flickered over his face.

"It is important that they trust my intentions," he cocked his head and met her eyes. "I've given permission for a wolf _hunt_."

"They're still out there," Caroline shook her head.

"Tell me Caroline," his knuckles grazed her cheek, "how well do you know your childhood home? Your backyard? The woods surrounding Mystic Falls?" He saw the light when it clicked behind her eyes.

"Nobody's going to find them," she whispered.

"It's highly unlikely," his lips lifted in an amused smile. Klaus' eyes grew round when her slender fingers fisted his collar and her soft lips pressed firmly against his. "I thought you were angry with me," he mumbled against her mouth.

"I was," her hands found a home in his hair, "now I'm getting reacquainted; it's been a week."

"I'm painfully aware of that, love," he growled.

Wrapping one arm around her waist he pulled her impossibly close and devoured her perfect lips. His tongue poked into her mouth to taste her.

Caroline's flesh tingled against the cool wall that appeared behind her shoulders. Her teeth tugged his lower lip. She tipped her head to the right to give him unrestricted access to her throat and moaned. Her hand slid beneath his Henley and pressed against the quivering muscles of his abdomen.

"How long until that meeting?" She chewed her bottom lip.

Klaus reluctantly pulled his mouth from her neck and glanced at his watch. "About thirty minutes," he growled. How bad would it be if he missed that meeting?

Caroline stifled her frustrated scream. Every inch of her body craved him. She practically ached with the need to have him close to her and have him soothe the heat in her veins. She would have like more time, but she was going to take what she could get.

Klaus blinked when she pulled his shirt up and lifted his arms to facilitate its removal. "Love?"

"Klaus," she trailed her lips along his jaw and bit his ear. Her hand slid down his chest and over his dark jeans. "Are you going to waste time?" She squeezed his growing erection.

"Never," he shook his head. He pressed her into the wall and caught her lips again in a hard kiss. He couldn't think of a single reason why he'd been hesitating when her legs wrapped around his waist and her skirt was bunched against her stomach.

* * *

"You're gonna love it at the compound," Marcel watched Davina drag the brush across the canvas.

"I can't leave," Davina's hand froze in mid-air; a drop of red fell to the wooden floor. "Remember what happened last time?"

Marcel tilted his head and smiled tightly. "I know about your deal with Elijah. We can't be lying to each other; I'm trying to protect you," he approached slowly and met her eyes. "With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us."

"Plus," Klaus came into the room and smiled, "there's excellent light in the afternoon." He approached some of the canvases lined up against the wall and went to inspect them. "I see you're an artist. Wonderful," he paused at a painting of a familiar feminine profile. "I look forward to witnessing your many talents."

"Was this his idea?" Davina looked to Marcel and pointed to Klaus with her paintbrush.

"Davina, please," Klaus gave her a solemn look. "I understand that you are devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to me. I assume," he met her eyes, "that you'll want what's best for all of us."

He smiled when she gave an almost imperceptible nod and turned to Marcel.

"We have a meeting to attend downstairs," Klaus clapped Marcel on the shoulder when he passed.

Marcel nodded when he left and the soft smell of vanilla went with him.

"I'll get somebody to come and pack up your things," Marcel held Davina's upper arm. "We'll get you settled in right. Trust me."

* * *

"We just want to make sure you understand how things work around here," the mayor stood tall in front of Klaus.

"Is that so?" He couldn't help but feel amused in the face of the pompous man's superiority.

"What the mayor means is that we just want some assurance that this new development is not going to endanger our city or its inhabitants," Kieran cleared his throat and stepped between Klaus and the very foolish city official.

"Look," the Sheriff waved contemptuously to Marcel and Klaus, "you freaks do your thing, and we'll look the other way. As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem.

Kieran's face fell slightly when he caught the sidelong look between Klaus and Marcel.

"More importantly," the priest addressed the hybrid, "there are rules: no feeding on the locals, don't bring unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However, if you cross the line…"

"You answer to all of us," the Sheriff smiled smugly.

"Okay…" Klaus could no longer hold back his laugh, "… let me get this straight…" he struggled to control himself, but couldn't wipe away his amusement. "I am to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?" He gestured to the humans in the room. He released a loaded sigh and walked towards the mayor and the sheriff. "Here are my terms," his amusement fell away to be replaced with a deadly expression. "You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide that you have outlived your usefulness."

Klaus could sense the anger from the sheriff and annoyance from Marcel when he walked away with the younger vampire several steps behind.

* * *

"Bloody hell," Elijah swore and slammed on the brakes. He pushed open the door of the car and jumped out to address the man in the middle of the street. "We just got rid of the hunter's curse; I'd personally like to avoid it."

"Plus, your fiancée won't be happy if you kill her baby brother," Rebekah opened the passenger door.

"And I would personally love to avoid death," Jeremy cocked an eyebrow. He couldn't understand the sudden anger curled in his chest; these were two vampires he happened to like: Rebekah and Elijah, his sister's friend and fiancé, his niece's aunt and father. He focused on the pair in front of him. "I need your help with something in the Bayou."

Jeremy explained when he was in the backseat and Elijah was driving towards the shack he had said was home to the wolves.

"So we're the bloody vampire rescue squad," Rebekah scoffed and shook her head. "I did not wear the right shoes for traipsing through the bog."

"Luckily they're easily replaceable," Elijah rolled his eyes. He met Jeremy's gaze in the mirror. "I believe your phone is buzzing."

Jeremy pulled the device from his pocket and answered when he saw it was Caroline.

"Hello? Caroline?" He frowned when he couldn't make out a single syllable.

"You probably lost service," Rebekah unhooked her seatbelt when Elijah put the car in park.

* * *

 **So I started working on a Mummy/Vampire Diaries crossover and that has totally given me an idea for a sequel to Consequences that is based on the second Mummy movie and takes place eight years or so after Klaus and Elena's daughter is born.**

 **Also I'm thinking about doing a AH oneshot where Elena and Elijah are married and their crazy schedules have been keeping them apart for the last few days.**


	21. October 1, 2012 Part 2

**I don't own TVD or TO.**

 **Thank you all so much for all of your lovely reviews. I always smile when I see the notification in my inbox; and then I smile for several hours after whenever I think about them.**

 **I'm glad people are enjoying the Hayley/Jeremy bits. I wasn't sure about them when I first started adding in their scenes, but I'm glad I did it that way.**

* * *

Jeremy was starting to think he should talk to somebody about what was happening to him; it definitely wasn't normal or healthy to feel so much inexplicable rage. These two were his friends; soon to be his family. He shouldn't be experiencing this.

They were his friends. It was a little annoying though when they slammed the doors of the car shut and flashed off.

He could hear the sounds of ransacking happening through the trees and followed his ears, but by the time he caught up with the Originals they had already dealt with the would-be wolf hunters.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Jeremy cocked his head when he found them alone in front of a rundown shack. His eyes darted to the canvas tents and lines of clothes that were starting to fade in the sunlight.

"Why?" Rebekah shrugged. "We handled it, and kept you out of harm's way. While watching one of Marcel's lackeys suffering a hunter's curse might have been fun Elena would have killed us both for letting you get yourself killed."

"You do know I can handle myself, right?" His eyes darted to the tree line.

"Be that as it may," Elijah's voice was soft as he turned in the direction Jeremy was looking, "it wasn't necessary."

Jeremy's eyes narrowed as he strode across the muddy ground towards the trees where he could sense a pair of eyes on him.

Rebekah crossed her arms and spun in a slow circle taking in the camp site. "Are we done here, then?"

"Not quite," Elijah murmured. He ran after Jeremy when he disappeared and came to a stop to find him standing in front of a blonde woman who looked from the young Gilbert to Elijah before her eyes found Rebekah.

"Hello," Elijah tilted his head. It took him a moment to recognize her. "You're the woman who untied Caroline a few weeks back. I don't think I caught your name."

"Eve," she nodded. Her eyes flickered over the trio. "Hayley sent you out, didn't she?" She smirked and scoffed when they nodded. "Tell her we appreciate the concern, but we've been looking out for ourselves for a while now." She arched an eyebrow. "Nobody finds us unless we wanna be found."

"We found you," Jeremy tilted his head.

"Like I said," she smiled. "There was something I thought you should know about." Her eyes flickered over Jeremy quickly. "Who are you? You're not a vampire."

"He's family," Rebekah's smile was sickly sweet; her eyes conveyed a clear threat.

"Noted," Eve turned and started down a barely visible path.

* * *

Klaus retrieved a bottle from behind the Abattoir's nightwalker bar and crossed the room to join Marcel at a table.

"I personally believe I offered them more than they deserved," Klaus joined Marcel at a table with a bottle of whiskey. He looked up from pouring their drinks to find him staring incredulously. "You're disappointed; you of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty."

Marcel's jaw ticked. He stared in silence as Klaus pulled out his buzzing cell phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

 _"Mr. Mikaelson,"_ the Sheriff's voice reached Marcel's ears, _"I just wanted to let you know that the faction has considered your terms. We've reached a decision."_

Caroline came to a stop alongside their table. Her head cocked to the side; she could easily make out the man's voice. A chill raced down her spine; there was something menacing about it.

"Have you?" Klaus' eyes narrowed at the expression he saw on Caroline's face. He blinked when the line clicked and inhaled slowly, but before he could say so much as a word to his companions there was a loud explosion.

The detonation blew in the blacked out windows. Sunlight streamed inside and set a few of the slower nightwalkers on fire. The piercing screams were undercut by the rapid firing of machine guns.

Caroline and Marcel rushed forward in an attempt to save some of the burning vampires. Marcel's eyes widened when the blonde was hit with a bullet and fell to the floor with a pained cry. His hesitation meant the next wooden bullet found a home in his gut.

Klaus instantly moved Caroline and Marcel out of the path of fire. Fury flashed in his eyes; his hands gently pulled the glass and wood from Caroline's body. He wasn't sure how long it lasted; all he knew was that when the attack was over the only ones left alive were Marcel and Caroline.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Marcel climbed to his feet. His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked on the bodies of his friends; many were unrecognizable because they had been reduced to smoldering skeletons. His blood boiled when he turned to Klaus and pointed an accusing finger. "This is on you! Now that you're in charge these are your guys lying dead. Your guys," he gestured to the remains. "If you're going to run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is going to follow you."

Klaus relaxed when he saw Caroline was unharmed and even managed a smile when Marcel turned away and kicked over a chair.

"You know," he inhaled slowly; "I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could have taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean clearly I underestimated the faction," he waved to the damage that had been done to his home. "That won't happen again." He already knew how he would retaliate; the faction had sealed their fate the moment one of their bullets landed in Caroline Forbes. "Tell me: now that we have arrived at this point, now that they have come into our home, visited this upon our people…" he nodded to a body, "… how would you counsel me to respond?"

He saw the moment Marcel's anger took over. It was a shifting light in his dark eyes; the need for vengeance was clear in the set of his mouth.

"Let's go kill them all." He didn't wait for Klaus before pushing through the open door into the courtyard.

Klaus watched him go before turning to see her sorrow filled expression. "Any objections to the current plan, love?" He caught her chin and turned her face to him.

Her eyes darted around the room one last time before settling on his hardened features. There was no hesitation in the shaking of her head; the men who had done this were not innocent.

* * *

Eve unfolded a map and laid it over a large rock beside the lake. She could feel the eyes of the family on her as she motioned to the green that represented the entirety of the Bayou.

"We're surrounded by 20,000 acres of swamp," she explained and nodded to the trees. "The ones that were born here, we know it like the back of our hands, know where to hide. Over here," she pointed to an area concealed by woods but easily found from the roads, "there are newcomers from out of state. They're not mine and Hayley's kin, but word's spread about that baby of hers; folks want to see this miracle pregnancy for themselves."

Eve pretended not to notice the way Rebekah and Jeremy's eyes darted quickly to Elijah.

Elijah wondered idly if they would have been surrounded by vampires anxious for a miracle if word had spread about Elena and Miranda.

"The vampires are out looking for blood," Eve continued, "and all of these new wolves don't know where to hide."

"You say that like we're meant to care," Rebekah crossed her arms and glared in a way that said she held no sympathy for wolves.

"You might try a little compassion, Rebekah," Jeremy's muttered tone was more biting then he meant for it to be.

"Believe me," Eve turned and met her eyes, "you're gonna want them kept alive."

"Why it that?" Elijah's eyes narrowed at her secretive smile.

"See for yourself."

* * *

Elena carefully lowered Miranda into the portable crib she had set up in the bedroom and placed Ella beside her. Gently she brushed a curl from her daughter's open mouth. She smiled when Miranda's nose wrinkled and carefully backed out of the room that now contained her sleeping toddler.

She set up a few cardboard boxes in the nursery and proceeded to pack the last of the things they would be taking to the compound. It didn't take long as it was only Miranda's: clothes, blankets, and books. Elena had managed to get Miranda to pack away her toys by making a game of it earlier; the activity had tuckered the tot out.

"Want some help darling?" Kol watched her tape the top of a box closed.

"I'm alright," she smirked, "if you had asked me twenty minutes ago I might have said yes."

"Terribly sorry," he strode into the room and stacked two boxes in his arms, "I was busy putting your other things in the car."

"That took twenty minutes?" Elena chuckled. "You're a vampire; that should have only taken a few seconds."

She followed him downstairs and placed the final boxes in the truck; it amazed her that she had managed to amass so much in so little time. She supposed that happened when you had children though; most of the boxes were labeled for the nursery.

Kol closed the trunk and leaned against the blue car. Extracting the keys from his pocket he inclined his head and smirked.

"I'm going to take the last load of boxes in town, so it'll be just you with Finn for a while."

"You say that like I should dread the prospect of spending time with him," Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"He can be a tad dull from time to time," Kol fiddled with his

"I'm sure that's not true," Elena shook her head and started backing away. She paused when she caught the sunlight on her ring and narrowed her eyes. "Have you seen Freya?"

"Not for a bit," he frowned, "but I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Why do you ask? Is Miranda doing something weird? I love it when she uses magic."

"You would find her bringing a stuffed tiger to life funny," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, come on," Kol moved to open the door, "that was adorable. You gotta admit it was cute."

"I would have found it a lot cuter if it hadn't gotten loose before Freya could fix it," Elena skipped up the stairs.

"It's not like it hurt anyone," Kol called after her, "it was still stuffed… just alive."

Elena laughed before closing the door. She jumped when the car drove away and she found Finn a few feet behind her.

"Terribly sorry, Elena," he cleared his throat, "it was not my intention to frighten you."

"It's alright," she smiled, "I'm still kind of getting used to my senses; it can be a little overwhelming at times so I try not to use them unless I have to."

"I understand," Finn offered a half smile, "there are many things I would rather not be able to hear."

Elena inhaled slowly and tilted her head in the direction of the stairs; her smile was soft as she counted the steady beats. "It's nice sometimes though."

"Yes," Finn followed her gaze to where he could hear his niece's beating heart. There were some sounds that never left a person, and some that were beyond wonder like the beating heart of a child. He cleared his throat after a moment and met her dark eyes. "You were looking for Freya?"

"Yeah," Elena returned her focus to him.

"She's in the library."

* * *

Davina spun in a slow circle and took in the worn façade of the open air courtyard. It was beautiful in a lost to time kind of way. Vines were creeping over the once magnificent walls, but there was something unabashedly charming in the run down home; she knew it had once been glorious.

She might not have been free and safe, but her leash was definitely longer and there was a good chance Freya would be around so maybe she could learn something. She was also likely to see Elena and Miranda again; she hadn't spent long with them but she found she really missed the mother and daughter.

Tilting her head to the side she gazed upon a dark path leading to a wooden gate. Her fingers trailed along the rough bricks of the passage until her hand met open air. She turned and skipped down into a large garage full of cars, both classic and new.

A smug smile lifted the edges of her lips.

"I know you're in here, Josh. I can sense your fear." It was a new talent of hers. She had discovered that she could sense emotions. Living in the attic meant she was mostly only exposed to Father Kieran and his strange mix of determination, sorrow, and hope; she had been able to sense pride, fear, and fiery anger that afternoon during Klaus and Marcel's meeting.

"I heard you're moving in," Josh stepped from behind a car.

"So it would seem," she nodded. "What are you doing in here?"

"Hiding out," he shrugged. "Staying… incognito," he met her eyes, "I'm stuck here until it gets dark at which point I gotta run for the hills."

Concern flashed in Davina's gaze. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," his smile fell under her sceptical stare. "No, not really. I mean… I totally led Klaus into a trap that was the most epic fail of all time, so I'm kind of crapping my pants right now, figuratively," he clarified with a self-deprecating chuckle, "so far."

"It's okay, Josh," she tilted her head and smiled. "You can trust Marcel, and if Klaus tries to hurt you I'll hurt him."

"I'm sure if you could have actually stopped Klaus you would have done it by now," Hayley crossed her arms and leaned against the door to the stairs.

"You're Hayley," Davina's eyes narrowed slightly, "Klaus' wife."

"Ew, no," she shook her head, "never. I'm the pregnant werewolf and you're the all-powerful super-witch," Hayley turned her head towards him, "and you're Josh, newbie vamp way out of his element voted most likely to die next." She glanced over her shoulder when footsteps came down the stone steps. "If anyone's Klaus' wife it's Caroline."

"Wha… no," Caroline shook her head from side to side rapidly; "I'm not his wife."

"Closest one to the title," Hayley arched an eyebrow. "You seem to be the only person he listens to."

"Not true," Caroline raised her finger even though she knew it was totally true. "He listens to Elijah… sometimes."

"Mmhmm," Hayley nodded, "whatever you say."

* * *

Kieran shook off his concerns about Cami's sanity for the time being. He had bigger fish to fry at the moment; the biggest fish in New Orleans. He would take care of Cami after he informed the Faction of how stupid their actions had been.

His anger roared through his body when he pushed open the door to the back room of Rousseau's and approached the table in a huff.

"Why wasn't I consulted on this?" He slapped his palms down on the wood.

"You've been gone for over eight months, Kieran," the mayor's voice was calm and reasonable, but there was a hint of an edge to it. "We got used to doing things on our own."

"This Klaus Mikaelson," the Sheriff waved his hand dismissively, "I don't care who he is or what the rumors say. He needed to be taught a lesson."

 _They were not rumors._ Kieran shook his head and glared. His voice ricocheted off the walls. "You are gonna start a war!"

"I'd like to see them try," the Sheriff laughed. He held up a finger and pointed to the priest. "This is the last time you call a meeting. Next time you want to question our leadership send a damn email."

Kieran's blood ran cold when he met the Sheriff's gaze. "I didn't call this meeting. I thought you did."

The men around the table scoffed.

"Actually," Klaus flashed into the room, "I called it." He smiled at the assembly of men; some of them seemed genuinely surprised to see him alive. "It appears I made a grave error during our earlier conference. My friend Marcel offered me wise counsel and I failed to heed it."

"I'm glad to hear you've learned your lesson," the Sheriff's smile was self-assured.

It made Klaus' blood boil.

"I won't be making that mistake again," Klaus' smile turned sinister when he called for Marcel. His expression was full of fatherly pride when Marcel appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the Sheriff in the neck with a knife.

Marcel smiled serenely and watched in contentment as the man bled out onto the smooth table.

"Shall we?" Klaus smiled at Marcel.

"After you!" Marcel smirked.

There was a reason vampires often stalked their prey. Fear made the blood sweeter; the only thing more satisfying was blood fueled by desire.

Klaus drained the blood from the last of the Faction members and dropped the woman to the floor. It was a shame really; he so rarely saw woman rise to such positions of power. His eyes landed on Kieran where he was backed against the wall; he could smell the fear in his blood, but there was a fierce determination in his eyes.

"Our lone survivor," Klaus approached and patted Kieran on the shoulder. "Such a sad day for our city; some of its best and brightest killed in a tragic boating accident on the Mississippi River." He tilted his head and breathed against Kieran's ear. "Rather nasty explosion I heard." He met Kieran's eyes when he turned his head. "The real question is what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Freya?" Elena pushed open the door to the library. She pulled the heavy wood closed behind her and approached the meditating witch.

Elena watched Freya's perfect balance as she executed a yoga position whose name was unknown to her. It was not uncommon to find Freya Mikaelson practicing yoga or Tai chi. Usually she practiced outside, but with the turn in weather she had taken to the library.

Elena leaned against the bookshelf and cleared her throat.

"I know you're there," a slow smile lifted the edges of Freya's mouth. "I heard you come in."

"I can never be too sure with you," Elena started playing with her daylight ring. It was something she always did when she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Freya's eyes dropped to Elena's hands. "Did Miranda do something weird again?"

"No," Elena shook her head and laughed, "well… yes and no. She did this over a year ago."

"And you waited until now to tell me?" Freya braced her hands on the floor and pushed herself to her feet. "What did my wonderful niece do in the days following her birth?"

"It was actually the day of," Elena bit her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I didn't realize until a few days ago; it was actually Davina who first suggested it…"

"Elena," Freya held up her hands and took Elena's shoulders, "you're babbling."

"I think she did something to me," Elena forced herself to slow down. "I know she did something to me."

"What exactly did she do?" Freya looked Elena up and down as if for an injury of some kind. What had taken Elena nearly a year to notice?

"You know what we learned about Hayley's baby?" Elena nodded slowly while elaborating. "That she can…"

"Do what Klaus used to be able to do?" Freya moved back to sit on the arm of a chair.

"Yeah," Elena took a deep breath. "Miranda did that to me."

Freya looked Elena up and down again with scepticism clear in her eyes as if the doppelganger had grown two heads. She narrowed her eyes and opened and closed her mouth a few times before choosing the slow approach.

"Elena," she kept her voice soft. It was the way she would have spoken to someone who had completely unhinged. "You think you're a hybrid?"

"You think I'm crazy," Elena realized with a small laugh. "I thought I was crazy too, so did Elijah for that matter: crazy and suicidal." She paused for a moment and looked to her fingers. "The thing is I can't come up with another explanation for the things that have been happening lately."

"What's been happening Elena?" Freya exhaled slowly.

"I was able to cross into Davina's room without an invitation; this was after she had sealed the door to keep vampires from opening it." Elena carefully pulled her daylight ring from her hand and set it on a low table before moving into the sunlight. "And then the other day, when I was being haunted, I threw my ring. Elijah tried to shield me with his body but the sun still reached; the thing is…"

"You didn't burn," Freya breathed. She watched Elena standing in the window for several moments. "That prophecy wasn't about Klaus' child: death to all witches… your little girl made a hybrid."

Elena nodded once before replacing her ring. "You, Finn and Elijah are the only ones who know."

"You told Finn?" Freya tilted her head.

"I assume he heard," Elena's eyes narrowed. "Vampires do have excellent hearing."

"The rooms in this house were spelled centuries ago," Freya smiled. "I guess my siblings grew tired of listening to each other's midnight exploits."

"Oh," Elena blinked, "I guess that means no one has actually heard what's been happening in my room."

"Nope," Freya shook her head, "you and Elijah have probably been too wrapped up in each other to notice you couldn't hear anything else."

"I can hear Miranda in the nursery," Elena frowned.

"Yeah, well," Freya smiled secretively, "we've just established that you're not an ordinary vampire. You're the first of your kind." She tilted her head to the side and met Elena's eyes. "Why did you tell me?"

"Because," Elena licked her lips, "you're a witch, and I'm a witch-vampire hybrid. Your siblings taught me how to be a vampire, but I know nothing about being a witch."

"You're looking for a teacher," Freya searched her gaze.

"I want to be able to do everything in my power to protect my child," Elena exhaled slowly. "I was under the impression I was doing that, but it turns out I've got more power than I thought."

* * *

"These werewolves really travel in style, don't they?" Rebekah pulled her heel the mud and glared at the puddle that had destroyed her new shoes.

Jeremy pulled open the door of a camping trailer and jumped inside. He peered into the dark compartment and shook his head before turning and addressing Rebekah who had torn back the flap of tent.

"It's empty."

"We'll keep looking," Elijah stepped through the trees.

"Can we not and tell Hayley we did?" Rebekah crossed her arms and rocked back on her heels. "It's getting late and cold, and I've already ruined a pair of shoes. It's pretty obvious they're not here," she waved one hand to the deserted camp.

"Isn't that enough reason to keep looking?" Jeremy cast his eyes to the sky. "The number of vampires is about to double."

"More like triple," Elijah murmured. He cocked his head to the side.

"It doesn't really matter now does it?" Rebekah tucked her hair behind her ear. "They are not here. We should go home tell Hayley we tried and then you still get to impress the girl," she gave Jeremy a pointed look and smirked when he sputtered, "and I get out of this miserable hovel. You know how hovels depress me, Elijah."

Jeremy's mouth opened and closed a few times before he found his voice. When he did find it his words came out just a little too fast to be considered normal or honest.

"I'm not trying to impress her."

Elijah pressed his lips into a line to keep from smiling and arched an eyebrow to give Jeremy a sceptical look. He clearly recognized the actions of someone trying to impress a person they cared about; he had committed enough of him.

"You'd bloody better be," Rebekah scoffed. "If you're not than I've ruined a perfectly good pair of shoes for nothing." Her voice took on a melodious tone as she smiled brightly. "You like her."

Jeremy's strange sense of anger managed to disappear as Rebekah teased him the way Elena would have done. Just like Elena she succeeded in bringing a flush to his cheeks which he immediately pretended did not exist.

Luckily he didn't have to come up with a reply. The wolves seemed to appear from nowhere as they crashed through the trees. Pained yelps drove the trio into action.

Jeremy was surprised at the strength he possessed when he tore a vampire from a young woman's neck. His eyes were still wide with surprise when the vampire turned on him. They both went down and rolled on the ground while throwing punches.

Elijah ran at vampire speed to grasp the back of Diego's hair. He yanked the vampire's head back painfully and smiled against his ear.

"We really have to stop meeting like this, darling," his voice was amused. "This is how rumors begin."

Jeremy wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and climbed back to his feet. He nodded when Elijah cast him an inquisitive look; he was perfectly fine.

"You can go now," Elijah released Diego and gave him a backhanded wave and a cheery smile. His eyes roamed over the faces of the immobile vampires. "Perhaps I'm not making myself clear. This is a threat." His smile remained on his face as he held out his hands to encompass the group. "In precisely three minutes your little hunting party will become the prey. Now, based on your recent failure to subdue my baby brother Niklaus," he pointed to Diego, "despite a better than 100-1 advantage, I highly recommend that you heed my warning."

"Impressive," Rebekah hummed when Diego rubbed the back of his neck and motioned the group away.

"I thought the situation demanded something dramatic," Elijah chuckled.

"Maybe," Jeremy helped the groaning werewolf to his feet, "I didn't need any help though."

"Oh I am very much aware of that," Elijah nodded. "I've no doubt you could have handled that yourself; I was protecting Diego from you. Your sister would never forgive me if I let you kill somebody else; no matter whether the person in question deserved it."

Jeremy released the werewolf's arm and shook his head.

"Who are you people?" The man looked between the three who had come to his clan's aid.

Elijah turned his eyes on the werewolf as if just seeing him for the first time. His head tilted to the side when he saw the glint of silver in the moonlight.

"I believe the better question is," he lifted the ring and met his eyes, "who are you?"

* * *

"Alright," Caroline surveyed the damage that had been done to the bedroom. "I'm assuming, based on the number of feathers that you were not listening in to my conversation with Klaus earlier."

Hayley waved a few feathers from her face and dropped to sit on the edge of the bed.

"The vampires are still out hunting my family, so I'm going to assume you didn't talk him out of his order," Hayley crossed her arms and glared.

"Nope," Caroline crossed the room and took a seat beside Hayley, "but here's the thing: in order for the vampires to kill the wolves they have to find the wolves. I'm confident your family is safe Hayley; they've lived out there for their entire lives."

"I'm still angry about it," she inhaled sharply. "It wouldn't have killed him to tell me this himself."

Caroline shook her head and laughed. "You're right. It wouldn't have killed him, but Klaus is… Klaus. He doesn't usually run his crazy-ass plans by anyone else."

"That must drive everyone crazy," Hayley muttered.

"It does," Caroline rubbed her hands over her thighs. "Why do you think he's constantly at odds with his siblings? Or why Elena broke his neck minutes after getting to town?"

* * *

Klaus dropped onto a bench beside Marcel and extracted a silver flask from his pocket. He lifted it in salute before downing a healthy drink.

"To our united front," he chuckled bitterly before leaning forwards and bracing his elbow on his knee. "This act of yours, the imitation of friendship, you played the part well. I would know I've done it myself over the years, but there was a time the affinity between us was quite real."

"Sure," Marcel nodded bitterly, "and then you got it in your head to take what I had created." He drew in a deep breath and pointed to Klaus. "When I picked up that coin I swore loyalty not friendship. I'm living up to that, but you want my friendship it's got to be earned."

"Fair enough," Klaus sighed. "You should probably know that my decision to usurp your power was not entirely my own." He went on to explain in a quiet voice about the witches' plans for his unborn baby.

"All the spying," Marcel looked out to the crowded street and inhaled slowly, "all the manipulation… it's something you were forced into? And now what? You feel bad about it. Trying to tell me it's nothing personal?"

"Not at first," Klaus leaned back and turned to meet his eyes. "But I'll admit I was jealous. I saw what you had made on your own and I wanted it."

"I didn't do this on my own," Marcel shook his head. His eyes tracked several nightwalkers returning to the compound. "I stood in my father's shadow my entire human life; I wouldn't have gotten out of it without you. You're the one who taught me a man can't be defined by anyone but himself."

Klaus ventured after a short awkward silence. He nodded to the returned hunting party.

"This community that you've built – you have their respect and their love. I could rule them," he sighed, "but I cannot win them, not without you. So I'd like you to rule with me, side-by-side as equals." He passed Marcel the flask.

Marcel looked at the silver in his hand before nodding once. "Alright," his eyes cut to the balcony that overlooked the street, "but let's just get one thing clear first. That vengeance you enacted on the Faction… that had nothing to do with me and my crew did it?"

Klaus followed Marcel's gaze to the window where he could see Caroline unpacking a box.

"It wasn't entirely about you," he agreed.

"Alright then," Marcel drank from the flask. It was pretty easy to tell when Klaus cared about someone; he wasn't sure what he was going to do with that information yet though.

* * *

Kol paused outside a door when he heard the sounds of rummaging. He pushed the door open with his foot and lowered the last two boxes to the floor so he could easily see the scene in the room.

Clothes littered the floor between canvases of varying sizes. More fabric flew through the air as Davina tore through the box in the center of the floor.

Kol's hand darted out to catch a white sundress when it flew in his direction and cleared his throat.

"Did I take a wrong turn on Bourbon St?" He arched an eyebrow when she turned to him. "It's rare I get lost anymore, but I don't recall entering St. Ann's."

Davina rolled her eyes and turned back to her box of things.

Kol walked into the room and laid her dress on the bed; he watched her for a moment. There was something frantic in the sharp movements of her elbows.

"What are you looking for, darling?"

"My violin," Davina sat back on her knees. "I must have left it in the attic."

"So why don't you go and get it?" Hayley asked from the door.

"I can't," Davina crossed her arms and looked towards the window. "It's not safe for me out there."

"That's funny," Hayley walked in and picked up a sweater, "I thought everyone was afraid of you."

"The witches are after me," Davina sighed.

"What witches?" Kol started picking up pieces of fabric and setting them on the bed.

"All of them; they're all looking for me for Agnes," Davina picked up a paintbrush and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Agnes?" Hayley cocked an eyebrow. "She tried to kill me too, but now she's dead."

"Agnes can't be dead," Davina laughed without humour.

"She is, Davina," Kol met her eyes. "Agnes injected Sophie with a curse meant to kill Hayley's baby. Miranda, little miracle child that she is, moved that curse onto herself and gave her parents a real scare. Needless to say Elijah killed her for it."

"B…" A line appeared between Davina's brows. She shook her head and huffed. "She was the last elder. If she's dead I'm safe. Marcel would have told me."

"Maybe he didn't want to lose his secret weapon," Hayley held out her hands.

"That could be," Kol murmured. A century ago Marcel would have never done it, but it was true what people said: absolute power corrupts.

"You're lying," Davina's eyes narrowed and her voice hardened.

"Why would we lie to you?" Kol cocked an eyebrow.

"You want something from me," Davina's mouth twisted in a grimace. "Everybody wants something from me."

"Do I want something from you?" Hayley tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I do want something. Thanks to your friend Marcel my entire family is cursed; they're stuck in their wolf form except on the full moon. Every curse has a loophole and you're quite possibly the strongest witch I've ever heard of. I wouldn't lie to you get what I want… I'd ask, and you're not the only witch I could ask."

"In case you've forgotten," Kol followed Hayley to the door and lifted the boxes he had lowered earlier, "I've got a powerful witch for a sister. I don't want anything from you Davina, and if we had known the significance of Agnes' death to you we would have mentioned it sooner."

Kol strode from the room and down the hall towards the nursery. He heard the sound of a light knock on Davina's door when he started unpacking Miranda's things. It was followed by the unmistakable plucking of a violin's strings.

* * *

"Come on little miss," Elena held one of Miranda's hands and helped her down the porch stairs. Ever since Miranda had started walking around she wanted to be on her feet and moving.

"It's time to go see daddy," Freya held her niece's other hand.

"Dada?" Miranda tipped her head back to where she heard heavy footsteps. Her smile fell to a frown when she saw her uncle carrying Ella.

"We're going to see him now, baby," Elena smiled. She let go of Miranda's hand when they were on the ground and walked on one side of her to the car. She lifted her up despite her protests and fastened her into her seat. "I know, I know," she smiled brightly, "you just want to walk everywhere, but daddy is a little too far away to walk to." She took hold of her daughter's feet and waved them gently. "You're little legs would get so tired."

Miranda giggled and kicked her feet in time with Mama's arms. She'd been playing with Mama all day; Mama, and Auntie Freya and the flowers. Mama had made the flowers bright.

She blinked when Mama leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Mama smiled and moved out of the back of the car to make room for Uncle Finn.

Elena flashed around to the driver's side and started the car.

"This thing seems like a death trap," Finn mirrored Elena and Freya and buckled his seatbelt.

"You know you're immortal right?" Elena laughed and adjusted her mirror.

"Very funny," Finn chuckled. "I was not worried about myself." He smiled when Miranda wrapped her hand around his fingers.

"It's perfectly safe," Elena met his eyes, "I wouldn't put my child in danger."

"I know that, Elena," he nodded and brought the elephant up for Miranda. "I'm just being paranoid. This is the first I've actually been in a car."

"I promise to drive carefully," Elena smiled.

"Don't worry, Finn," Freya spun in her seat.

* * *

Klaus' fingers danced across the black and white keys in the parlor. The sweet music filled the room and masked the sound of approaching footsteps until they entered the room.

"I stink of the bog," Rebekah huffed.

"Serves you right," Klaus picked up his glass and finished his drink. "If you had waited you might have heard from Caroline. I heard the hunting party had trouble finding any wolves today," he smirked. "You should have stood aside to let the blood flow."

"Do you have any idea what it is you did?" Elijah stepped into the room. He reached into his pocket and threw the ring he had taken from Cary so that Klaus caught it. "Do you recognize it?" He nodded to the silver. "It has been a thousand years since you saw it grace the hand of our mother. It was in possession of one of the very wolves whose extinction you just ordered."

"Word spread about Hayley," Rebekah crossed her arms, "and now wolves have flooded the Bayou."

"Naturally we questioned the one who wore the ring," Elijah waved his hand. "He told us of a legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further stated that this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen: something werewolf and vampire."

Klaus stared at the ring in his hand. His gaze darted to his siblings before returning to the ring in his palm. It was a rather familiar story.

"We found your family Nik," Rebekah spoke softly, "the remnants of your father's bloodline."

"Even if this is what you say it is," Klaus stood and laid the ring on the piano, "I've more than enough family; honestly most of you are nothing but trouble. I don't need any more of it."

* * *

"I am sorry about this Cami," Klaus ran his hand over the table in her foyer, "but it's better this way… for you. Some monsters are better left in the world of fiction." He took hold of her shoulders.

"Klaus, please," she shook her head.

"Knowing the things you do will only get you killed," he frowned and sighed before looking into her eyes and compelled her for what he hoped would be the last time. "Leave New Orleans. Forget me and everything you learned here today. You have no reason to stay."

He made sure to take every message and recording she had made before leaving her home.

* * *

Hayley leaned over the balcony and did her best to take in deep breaths while staring up at the stars. Her brows knit together when she heard a soft whistle behind her.

"Jeremy," she straightened up and turned to him. "Are they…"

"Safe," he smiled, "every last one. Turns out they really didn't need any help."

"Thank you anyway," she smiled back, "it means a lot; what you did."

"You're welcome," Jeremy's eyes narrowed when he saw her bare shoulder. He recognized the crescent mark she had told him about a few weeks before. "You should keep that covered."

"I will," she pulled her cardigan up over her shoulders. "Don't want any of these vampires seeing it."

"No you don't," he met her dark eyes and saw them flicker over his face.

"You've got some…" Hayley's hand cupped his cheek; her thumb swiped a dark smudge from his jaw. Her eyes found his lips.

His breath caught in his throat. His cheek warmed beneath her fingers. He probably should have backed away when she leaned in, but all he could do was search her eyes before brushing his lips over hers.

* * *

Elena parked the car outside the Abattoir and moved around to pull Miranda from the car seat. She had been hoping Miranda would fall asleep in the car so she wouldn't want to explore her new home; that was too much to hope.

"Dada," Miranda wrapped her fingers in Mama's hair and pointed towards the big house. "Mama go."

Freya smiled at her niece and walked inside with Finn.

"Are you in a hurry, baby?" Elena held her squirming child close and tickled her stomach making the butterflies dance on her overalls. She started towards the house with Miranda so she could stare up at the tall walls. "What do you think, little miss? Do you like it?"

"It is a beautiful home."

Elena froze at the gate and moved into a protective stance around her child. "Marcel," her voice hardened. She couldn't forget the day he had taken her child.

"Relax," he held up his palms, "I don't hurt kids remember? And even if I did; that is one I wouldn't dare touch. I'd bring the entire Mikaelson family down on me." He smiled at Miranda. "Hello, sweet girl."

Miranda wrapped her arms around Mama's neck and hid her face. She peeked out at the man that had taken Dada. She still didn't like him, but she liked him better than the woman that had touched her. She was scary.

"Still don't like me, huh?" Marcel chuckled. He turned to Elena. "You know, for the life of me, I can't remember how she got back to you that night. I would have thought a witch, but the witches know better."

"Are you asking?"

"Would you tell me?"

Elena lifted her chin and arched her brows. She looked him up and down once before turning around and striding into the courtyard. She smirked when she heard his voice behind her.

Miranda grinned and straightened when they were in the courtyard. She twisted in Mama's arms and reached out to grasp his collar.

"Dada," she tightened her hold around his neck.

"Hello, sweetheart," Elijah kissed her cheek. "Did you have a good day with Mama?"

Miranda started babbling happily and gesturing with her hands.

"We had a very good day," Elena smiled.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Freya?" Elijah nodded along to Miranda's babbles.

"I did," Elena followed him upstairs and down a long hall. "She didn't believe me at first, but luckily I did have some proof." _And Davina appears to be ignoring anything happening in Miranda's vicinity._

* * *

Cami frowned when she opened the door to find a teenager knocking.

"Sorry, do I know you?" She smiled gently.

Davina's eyes widened as she stepped inside. It took less than a minute to know what had happened. Luckily, Freya had taught her a spell to remove compulsion.


	22. October 2, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **The Casket Girls episode might get broken into three chapters. I won't know for sure until I write out the next one, so we'll see.**

 **On another note I just bought season 5 of the Originals. I haven't finished watching season 3 yet (I know... I know... I'm really far behind I've just been busy). I'm kind of reluctant to watch season 5 though because I've kind of pieced together what happens from Tumblr and I don't want it to happen.**

* * *

October 2, 2012

* * *

"You know," Elena perched on the edge of the bed and leaned over with a huge grin on her lips, "I think this is a first."

"Up," Miranda brought her hand.

Elijah blinked and stifled his yawn while sitting up. He caught Miranda's fingers when she tapped his tattoo again and brought her hand to his lips.

"I'm certain you've woken first before," his arms wrapped around Miranda and pulled her to his chest.

"Waking up, yes," Elena placed her arm on the other side of his thigh and leaned on her palm, "but I'm not usually dressed first." Her eyes sparkled when he ran his eyes down her body. "What happened? Did Klaus tucker you out with his plans for world domination?"

"You know if he had started talking about that I'd still be in the study with him," Elijah chuckled. "And you've been dressed before me in the past. This however," he plucked at Miranda's pink sweater, "is a first."

Elena smiled and kissed Miranda's head. She brought her fingers around and tickled the bunny on her stomach.

"I got to the nursery and Kol had already gotten her dressed," she laughed when Miranda tried to tickle her neck.

"Well that explains the bunny," he smirked. A mischievous gleam entered his eyes. "Now Miranda," he moved her to sit beside him on the bed, "you'll never tickle her like that."

"Don't you dare," Elena's eyes widened. She held up her hands and tried to back up, but before she could move an inch his hands took her hips and tossed her lightly onto her back. "Elijah," her authority was definitely undercut by the smile around the edge of her lips.

Miranda tilted her head and blinked.

Elijah's eyes darted to Miranda when the bed shifted as she moved onto her knees. When he was satisfied she wasn't going to venture near the edge of the king sized bed his hands pushed Elena's top up to expose her smooth stomach.

"Elijah, no," she tried to grab his hands and mock glared when he pinned her wrists above her head.

"Sorry, love," his eyes told her he was anything but. He turned his head towards Miranda and smiled before bringing his free hand to ghost over Elena's ribs.

Elena's breath caught in her throat. She struggled to keep from laughing as she was held down and tickled. She couldn't hold back her shrieks when he pressed a little firmer. She squirmed and wiggled in an attempt to escape the tickling sensation.

Miranda clapped her hands delightedly and watched Mama giggle.

"Stop," Elena gasped for breath, "please, stop, stop, stop." Her cheeks ached from laughing.

Elijah stilled his ministrations when her breaths became quick and her grin was threatening to split her face in two. He released her wrist and sat back on his knee so he was looking down at the flush covering her stomach and cheeks.

"Dada, no," Miranda crawled the few feet to her parents. She took Dada's hand and pulled until it was back on Mama's side.

Elena brought her hand to her heart and gasped dramatically. "I can't believe you would turn on your own mother," she squeezed her eyes shut and pretended to sob. She giggled when she felt tiny fingers wiggling over her ribs.

"Now, now Miranda," an amused voice sounded from the door, "it's high time you learned that girls have to stick together."

Elena tipped her head back and was greeted with the upside down image of Rebekah standing in her bedroom door with a huge smirk on her face. She caught the glow from the alarm clock by the bed and smiled sheepishly.

"Rebekah," Elijah sat back to let Elena stand up and set Miranda on her feet on the mattress. "To what do we owe the morning visit?"

"I've come on a rescue mission," Rebekah smirked. "The entire compound could hear Elena's screams."

Miranda swayed on the soft surface and laughed when she fell down on the pillow top.

"That was laughing and you know it," he took Miranda's hands so she could pull herself back up.

"You're right I do," Rebekah flashed across the room. "I'm here because Elena's late. We're going shopping."

"Of course you are," Elijah rolled his eyes fondly. He pulled Miranda from the bed and into his arms. "Will I be losing my child as well, or just my fiancée?"

"I don't know," Rebekah snagged Elena's purse and pushed it into her hands, "Miranda," she smiled at the little girl, "do you want to come out with Mama and Auntie Bex?" She pouted exaggeratedly. "Or stay with daddy?"

Miranda's luminous eyes blinked slowly. Her head turned from Mama and Auntie Bex to Dada and back. She tilted her head before swaying forward and pointing to the floor. She hugged Dada's leg before letting go and toddling away.

"Dada," she stopped when she'd gone past Auntie Bex and turned around with her hands on her hips.

"I guess that means she's staying," Elijah chuckled at the stern look on her face. He caught Elena's waist and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "She has your glare, lovely."

"I believe I've heard that somewhere," Elena smirked. She strode forward and picked up Miranda so she could kiss her rosy cheek. "Come on, little miss."

"Let daddy get dressed," Rebekah followed Elena into the hall and into the nursery beside the bedroom.

Miranda started moving as soon as she was on the floor again. She placed Ella in one of the little white chairs around her table.

When Elijah walked in a few minutes later it was to find his daughter pouring imaginary cups of tea for Elena, Rebekah and her stuffed animals.

"My, but you do work fast," he leaned in the doorframe and watched for a moment. He moved into the room and took a seat on the floor by the white table. Elena bid them both goodbye as she was being pulled from the room.

"Bye, Mama," Miranda waved and repeated the phrase. She blinked up at Dada when they were gone and turned towards the big box. She smiled when she reached inside and walked back with a shiny silver tiara.

"Forgive me, sweetheart," he held out his palm and took the crown, "I didn't realize this was a princess tea party." He moved to fasten it in her dark curls.

"No," Miranda shook her head and grinned. She tapped the crown and pointed to his head.

"For me?" His eyes widened when he pointed to himself and she nodded. He let her place it in his hair before leaning back with a raised eyebrow. "How do I look?"

"Like a man who can't say no," Kol snickered from the door. "She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Miranda smiled brightly and walked across the room to pull her uncle by his leg. She pulled until he was in front of the table and motioned for him to sit with a string of bubbly syllables.

"I'm not the only one," Elijah laughed. Miranda had returned from her toy chest with another tiara, this one with pink feathers, which she perched on Kol's head.

Klaus paused in the door to the nursery. He crossed his arms and cleared his throat.

"Go ahead and laugh, Niklaus," Elijah smiled when Miranda poured a cup of tea for him and Kol. "Laugh while you can."

"Who's laughing?" Klaus couldn't keep the mirth from his voice.

Miranda put down her teapot and turned when she heard uncle Nik. She crossed the room again and reached for his hand.

"Oh no," he shook his head, "you're not getting me in a tiara." He felt his resolve weakening when her lower lip jutted out in a pout that reminded him so much of Rebekah as a child. He relented with a grouchy sigh when her pleading eyes shimmered. "Fine."

* * *

"What exactly are we shopping for?" Elena strode through the crowded streets with Rebekah. She could see a smile on the blonde's face.

"The festival of course," Rebekah linked arms with Elena. She nodded to women dancing on tables; most were dressed in white gowns of some kind.

Elena tilted her head and took in the many different costumes. "Some sort of bridal thing?" She guessed.

"Kind of," Rebekah paused and ran her fingers over a coffin. "For centuries people came to this city looking for a fresh start; looking for adventure, fortune and even love. In the eighteenth century young society women were imported from France with the promise that they would marry a proper New Orleans gentleman. They were called the Casket Girls."

"Is that why there are coffin's everywhere?" Elena's eyes darted up and down the street.

"Yes," Rebekah started walking again. "They didn't know that the men awaiting them were far from proper and not in the least bit gentle." Her voice dropped slightly when she met Elena's eyes. "The first group was set upon by the worst of the worst. Luckily, there was an avenging angel in the woods that night."

"Let me guess," Elena smirked. "This angel had perfect blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and an undeniable thirst for human blood."

"She was a lot older than she looked too," Rebekah's teeth flashed with her smile. "Most of the horrors have been long forgotten," she led Elena across a crowded street. They passed a carriage full of people drinking. "The legend still lives though, and is now celebrated in typical New Orleans fashion with stylish costumes and supernatural flair."

"I feel like there is a festival in this town every week," Elena tried not to roll her eyes.

"You'll love this one," Rebekah promised. "It's a yearly reminder of how women can be oppressed by selfish men and how they can triumph when brave enough to fight for themselves."

Elena's mouth twisted into a thoughtful expression as she tilted her head and pretended to mull if over. "You're right, Bekah, I do like it." She shook her head and smiled when a couple of clearly drunk women stumbled past them. "I don't think I want Miranda participating in it… ever, but I like what it represents."

"Maybe I'll tell her the story one day," Rebekah took Elena's wrist and pulled her towards a rack of dresses outside a store.

* * *

Hayley turned in front of the mirror and ran her eyes over the white silk. She hadn't thought she was showing that much, but it was made blatantly obvious by the shiny material. White made everything clear.

She let go of the zipper and dropped her gaze to the bottom corner of the mirror. Tiny footsteps preceded the quickly moving body. Hayley had just enough time to take in the flower covered jeans and bunny sweater before the small body bumped into her legs.

She met Miranda's bright eyes and tilted her head. Her eyes widened when the toddler fell to the floor and lifted the edge of the white dress; she crawled forward a little bit and dropped the silk so there was a small lump around the hem of the gown.

"Good afternoon, Hayley," Elijah came to a stop in her door. His eyes fell to the hem of her dress. "Would you like some help?" He motioned to her zipper.

"You might have to use all of your vampire strength," Hayley smiled. She glanced down when she heard a soft giggle.

"That shouldn't be a problem," he held a finger to his lips and pointed to her dress. "Allow me," he came up behind her. The zipper came un-stuck easily and rose all of the way.

"Thank you," Hayley smiled when he backed up and laid a hand on her bump, "not too many pregnant casket girls, I guess."

"I think you look lovely," Hayley was sure Elijah heard the way her heart must have skipped a beat when Jeremy leaned in her open door.

Elijah nodded in agreement and nodded to her shoulder. "Only I would…"

"I know," Hayley turned carefully and touched her shoulder, "keep the freaky werewolf birthmark covered."

"None of the vampires in this house will harm you," Elijah's amusement fell when he saw her expression, "not while you are under the protection of my family, but you shouldn't take any chances."

Hayley nodded. She looked over her shoulder at her reflection and sighed. "All knocked up and nowhere to go."

"If you want to go I'll go with you," Jeremy offered. "I'm pretty sure Rebekah's going to the festival too, so it's not like you'd be out without protection."

"Hmm…" Hayley shifted onto her left foot and gave a gentle bump to Miranda, "… maybe."

Miranda lifted the edge of the smooth material and peeked out. Her mouth popped open when Dada saw her and smiled. She pulled the material back down quickly.

"Wow," Hayley stumbled forwards, "thanks," she murmured when Jeremy stepped forward and caught her. "She's strong." Hayley lifted the edge of the dress.

Miranda squealed and stood up. She started running as fast as her legs would let her.

"If you two will excuse me," he nodded to them, "it appears my game of hide and seek has restarted." He flashed out of the room.

Hayley smoothed down the silk of her dress so the wrinkles were gone from her stomach. Her fingers traced the gentle bulge; her teeth sank into her lower lip.

"A… about last night," she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I… I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it," Jeremy held up his hands. He had a good idea what was going through her mind when he saw her hand linger on her stomach. "It's fine."

Hayley pressed her lips together and inhaled slowly. It wasn't like she hadn't enjoyed their kiss because she had, but it was probably not a good idea to be getting involved with anyone at the moment.

"Would you mind?" She turned around to expose the back of her dress. "I need a little help getting back out of this."

"Sure," Jeremy nodded. He cleared his throat and took a step forward.

Hayley's spine tingled when his fingers brushed her back on the downward path of the zipper. She met his eyes in the mirror and returned his soft smile before he left.

* * *

"How did you manage to get down here?" Elijah came to a stop in front of Miranda and knelt in front of the fountain to take her hands. "Hmm? How did you get downstairs?"

"I confess," Kol held up his hands and grinned. "I did it. I picked her up and jumped over the railing."

"Kol," Elijah's eyes narrowed when he lifted them to his youngest brother.

"Uh oh," Miranda's eyes grew round. That was Daddy's mad voice. She blinked up at uncle Kol who was rubbing his neck.

"What were you thinking?"

"Oh come on, Elijah," he rolled his eyes. "It's not like she'd jump herself. She's still crawling down the stairs."

Before Elijah could open his mouth to argue they were joined by Klaus. Miranda tipped her head back so far to look at him that she plopped down on her bum with a tiny 'oomph'. Elijah's hand darted out to catch her back before she could fall further on the stone.

"Niklaus?"

"Have either of you seen Davina?"

* * *

Rebekah flipped through a rack of dresses swiftly. Most of them didn't even warrant a second look.

"Dull," she moved the lace aside, "dreary," her mouth twisted in a grimace when she reached the next one: "hideous…"

"Are you talking about the clothes or something else?"

Elena paused a few feet away with a silk dress in her hands and turned around when Rebekah addressed him.

"What's the matter, Marcel?" She smiled sweetly. "Are you feeling a tad insecure?" She sneered and turned back to the rack. "This festival might as well be in my honor so I need a proper costume, so bugger off."

"Is there a problem over here?" Elena draped the silk over her arm.

"No, no," Rebekah glared at him, "Marcel was just leaving."

"Bekah…" Marcel sighed when she threw off his hand.

"Don't touch me," she hissed. "You made a choice. You relinquished your right to touch me when you chose to be besties with my brother." She wouldn't go through the cycle again.

Rebekah's eyes dropped to his jacket when his phone began to ring.

"I wonder who that could possibly be." She turned towards Elena and ran her hand over the material of the dress; the bodice was decorated in black lace and held together with a black ribbon. "Kind of gothic."

"I like it," Elena pointedly ignored Marcel when he stepped away to make the call. "It's semi classy with that supernatural flair that New Orleans is famous for… plus it kind of suits you."

"Alright," Rebekah hummed. She had to admit the dress was nice; quite a find for something on the street. "If you're picking mine then I'm going to pick yours." She smiled and moved to another rack where she had spotted another dress.

"Nice," Elena hummed at the material. The white silk corset had black ribbons where the boning was in place and was decorated in a floral black lace. The skirt was white tulle with a black sheer overlay.

"It's so meant to be," Rebekah grinned broadly. She reached behind her at Elena's confused look and picked up the second dress from the rack. It was a white bodice with a black sash and a pinned black flower; a black sheer material covered the white tulle skirt.

"Aw," Elena reached for the dress. "Miranda will look precious in that."

* * *

Davina tightened her fist for better control over her magic and narrowed her eyes in concentration. She grimaced guiltily as Cami screamed. She let go when she saw a drop of blood dripping from the woman's nose.

"You should start to feel, like, a weight lifting," Davina dropped to her knees in front of Cami. Guilt clawed at her heart when she saw the pain in Cami's eyes.

"And your cheat sheets are about to make a lot more sense," Josh dropped a file of papers on the floor when the sun streamed through the window and burnt his hand. Wincing in pain he jerked back violently.

"I promise," Davina climbed back to her feet, "as soon as people stop hunting me, I will find the daylight ring spell."

"Don't worry about that right now," Josh shook his head.

Cami picked up an old black and white photograph. It was the one of Klaus and Marcel at the opera.

"I remember why I wrote this," she picked up a post it, "I found this picture from 1919. Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him. That's what he said yesterday before he told me to forget." She lifted her eyes to Davina and smiled wearily. "I'm remembering."

"Let's keep going," Davina laid her fingers on Cami's temples when she nodded.

* * *

"It doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what happened. It's quite obvious; our secret weapon has escaped." Klaus paced across the living room and waved one hand in Marcel's direction.

"She wouldn't just leave," Marcel shook his head. "She knows the witches are still after her." He turned around when Elijah rounded the corner with Miranda on his hip.

"Her violin is missing," he caught Ella when Miranda's wrist dropped. "She might have left of her own volition."

Marcel's eyes narrowed. His ire rose when he stepped forward and got closer to Elijah's face with each word.

"What did you say to her in that attic? She lied to my face so she could stay up there, thinking that you'd help her control her magic." He looked Elijah up and down angrily. "How do we know you didn't take her?"

Miranda glared at Marcel.

Elijah knew he should have stopped her from doing it, he was definitely instilling a few bad habits, but it was incredibly amusing watching her hit Marcel in the face with Ella.

"As you can see," he brought Miranda's hand back to her body, "I have been rather busy."

"Yes," Klaus snickered, "there was the princess tea party and a rousing game of hide and seek. Elijah has been occupied all day."

"And as such," he smiled genially, "I have no idea where Davina is, or why she ran away. Can I suggest you take a step back?"

Marcel stared at him for a moment before turning away. He caught Miranda's gaze when he did.

"I have no desire to see that child come into harm's way," Elijah lowered Miranda to the floor. "She's suffered enough with this Harvest ritual nonsense."

"That child, to you refer so affectionately, is the most powerful witch in New Orleans," Klaus crossed his arms. A line appeared between his brows when a small hand tugged on his pant leg. "What's to stop her from destroying us all?" He shook his head when Miranda tugged again.

"I know you're going to think this is a crazy suggestion," Kol crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, "but you might have tried being nicer to her." He turned to Marcel. "Or not lying to her."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Marcel shifted on his feet.

"Hayley told her last night the last of the witch elders was dead," Kol dragged his eyes over Marcel's face with contempt. "She seemed rather upset that you hadn't told her that fact; that you didn't tell her the one thing preventing her from being free had been eliminated."

"What?" Klaus' head snapped up.

"The only ones with the power to complete the Harvest are the elders," Kol looked between his brothers. "When Elijah took out Agnes Davina was made safe. Believe me when I say she was angry. Didn't even believe me at first when I confirmed it."

"She clearly believes it now," Klaus clenched his teeth. "Where's Freya? We'll get her to find Davina."

"She met up with Elena," Rebekah slipped into the room and picked up Miranda. "Wanted to show her something," she shrugged. "Come on, love," she adjusted the bags on her wrist. "Auntie Bex bought you a new dress."

"You're going to have her spoiled rotten," Elijah warned.

Rebekah just smirked and carried Miranda out of the living room. She paused when she saw Hayley in the hall bent over a chest replacing the white dress.

"I heard you were the one who told Davina the truth," she adjusted Miranda on her hip.

"Yeah, well," Hayley slammed the lid on the trunk, "she should have been told. It's hardly my fault she realized they were using her to keep control over the witches." She leaned against the pillar.

* * *

Sabine cleared her throat when she stepped into the kitchen and spotted Sophie. She was sitting on top of the table with her legs wrapped around a guy and her tongue in his mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt," Sabine tilted her head and smiled wryly when Sophie gave her an exasperated look over the man's shoulder.

Sophie patted the man's shoulder when he left.

"I've been calling you for an hour," Sabine crossed the kitchen and braced her hands on the counter.

"I thought you would have taken the hint," Sophie smirked. She hoped down and picked up a bottle of vodka. She turned her back on Sabine and tipped the bottle up.

"You've been acting like this since Agnes was killed," Sabine sighed heavily.

"Can you blame me?" Sophie held up her hands and shrugged. "It's not like I've got a lot to keep me going these days."

"Well," Sabine straightened up, "while you've been drowning your sorrows by nailing anything that walks, I've been doing my tours, keeping my head down and my ears open." She lowered her voice to an excited whisper. "Marcel's day walkers are scouring the whole town for a girl: brown hair, blue eyes; sound familiar?"

Sophie lowered the bottle. Her head seemed to clear of the alcohol instantly. Her eyes narrowed as she looked over Sabine's happy features for any sign of a lie; she could find none.

"If Davina is not with Marcel, he won't know it we're practicing magic… and if we can actually get her back, we can fix things."

"Sun goes down, vampire search parties quadruple." Sabine's eyes flashed. She pulled a hairbrush from her purse. "I picked this up from her family's old house; feel like doing a little locator spell?"

* * *

Davina's breath caught in her throat. She slowly lowered her arm from Josh as the air seemed to shift around her body. Somebody was using magic in the city and it wasn't Elena or Miranda.

"Davina?" Cami laid a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"They're trying to find me."

* * *

Elena crossed her arms and came to a stop in the center of the aisle. Her eyes drifted up to the stained glass window still under repair.

"Want to tell me why you brought me here?" She strode down the aisle towards Freya.

"We're going to practice," Freya picked up a votive candle. "St. Anne's is deserted for the time being. Everyone's busy at the festival, so nobody will be coming in."

"Okay," Elena took the candle from Freya and sat on the pew at the front.

It was ten minutes later after Freya had successfully shown her how to light the candles that she asked the question.

"I know why Davina hasn't told anyone about me or Miranda," she replaced the candle at the front of the church, "but why hasn't she said anything about you?"

"Because," Freya waved her hand to extinguish the flames, "I've been teaching her, like I'm teaching you, and also…" she looked around the sanctuary to make sure they were alone before leaning closer and breathing so only Elena could hear. "I promised not to tell Klaus where she ran off to."

Elena's eyes grew round. She shook her head and laughed quietly.

"Of course you did," she shook in her seat. "Bringing me out means you've got a valid excuse."

"Precisely."

"What if she gets herself in trouble?" Elena cocked an eyebrow and crossed her legs.

"She's got an escort," Freya shrugged. "And I've got a spell going that lets me know if she's in any real trouble. I just need to avoid Klaus until she either gives them hell or cools off."

"Is it bad that I'm hoping for the first option?" Elena's eyes sparkled. "Klaus could use a good lesson, and I still haven't gotten back at Marcel for holding Elijah."


	23. October 2, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **This chapter got a little long, but I didn't think it was long enough to break into two so October 2nd has been confined to two chapters.**

* * *

Hayley wondered if Klaus had a death wish or if he secretly enjoyed it when women screamed at him. That was certainly what was going to happen soon. Every step of the vampires trailing behind her made an angry wave crash through her; it was beyond annoying. It wasn't like she was some sort of fragile little human being.

 _I wonder if Elijah had Elena guarded like this?_ She seethed silently. _If he did she probably never saw them._

She spun on her heel pressed her lips together and waved her arms.

"I know Klaus told you to follow me, but does that really mean you have to follow me to the bathroom?" She cocked an eyebrow.

The two men just crossed their arms and watched her.

Hayley was ready to light into them when her phone rang. She pulled it from her back pocket and checked the ID.

"Give me two minutes," she smirked at her guard dogs, "it's my gynecologist." She pushed open the door to the garage and pressed the mobile to her ear. "What the hell do you want?"

 _"I know you don't trust me, but you need to listen. Everything is about to change. Davina's on the loose."_

"Figured that one out on your own, huh?" Hayley crossed one arm over her chest. "Remind me again why I should give a damn?"

 _"I need something from you so that the witches can complete the Harvest."_

"On what planet would I help you witches get more power?" She paced back and forth across the garage. "All you've done is hex me left and right." Sophie had some nerve if she thought that attempting to help once with little Miranda would reverse everything else she had done.

 _"You'll help me because if we don't complete the Harvest, our access to magic will fade for good, which doesn't bode well for your family."_

Hayley froze in place; her heart stuttered in her chest. "What do you know about _my_ family?"

 _"You're from the Crescent Wolf bloodline. Marcel forced a witch to curse them so they'd be trapped in wolf form."_

"Remind me why I haven't hung up the phone yet," Hayley leaned against the stone wall and held her elbow.

 _"Because my bloodline executed that curse. Help me complete the Harvest, and I'll undo the curse for you."_

"But…" Hayley's anger shifted to confusion. She wasn't a witch; she was a werewolf. "What can I do?"

 _"I need to consecrate the remains of a powerful witch so I can absorb their magic. I know of one whose body was never found. Her name is Celeste Dubois. I believe you and she have a friend in common."_

"We do?" Hayley had never heard the name before.

 _"Elijah; story goes that when she died, he buried her in a secret spot at her request. All you have to do is find out where."_

Hayley disconnected the call and stared at the phone. She knew Elijah would be in no hurry to help the witches that had inadvertently cursed his only child, and Sophie knew it. That had to be the reason she had called Hayley; nobody else would help.

This might be the only chance she ever had to help her family. If the witches lost their power her people might be cursed permanently; Sophie wouldn't give the spell to another, and the way she made it sound it was something that had to be done by the bloodline that had executed the curse.

"For future reference," a soft voice sounded making Hayley jump, "always check your surroundings before beginning a private conversation."

"Caroline," Hayley swallowed and tucked her phone away, "what are you doing down here?"

"Hiding out," the blonde perched on bumper of a Jeep, "I needed a spot to lay low until the picture sent."

"What picture?" Hayley straightened her spine. Her eyes grew round when Caroline pulled up the image on her phone.

Kol wore a pink feathered crown and was covering his mouth to hide the mirth that glittered in his eyes. Elijah wore a silver tiara and was making no attempt to conceal his amusement. Klaus looked completely disgruntled as his niece, who had climbed into his lap, placed a sparkling purple cone shaped hat on his head.

Caroline flipped pictures to show the next image of Miranda serving the brothers tea. The last picture was blurred around the edges indicating that the blonde had been in the process of running from Klaus who had spotted her and her camera phone.

"Had to send them to Elena before Klaus found me and made me delete them," Caroline shrugged and pocketed the phone. "Would it be rude of me to ask what you're planning on doing?"

"Would my saying yes stop you?" Hayley cocked her head. "He'd never consent to this."

Caroline started backing away towards the door of the garage. "You won't know unless you ask." She paused with her hand on the doorknob. "By the way, vampires can hear when you lie to them; you're heart skips a beat."

* * *

Davina wondered how brides made it down the aisle. She could see through the black veil but everything was distorted. Even so she didn't dare slow down; people were looking for her. The last thing she wanted was to be caught by the witches; they might not have been able to complete the Harvest but they could attack her in retribution for running away. She didn't know how well she would do against an actual army of her coven; against experienced witches.

"There're people everywhere," Davina's eyes ran over the crowds. They were milling about and dancing in the streets. She had absolutely no hope of getting away in this crowd. She could barely walk through it.

"Just keep moving," Cami whispered through the corner of her mouth, "nobody knows it's you."

"Cami," Davina froze in her tracks. She lifted her finger to point through the crowd of people.

"We've got to get off the street," Cami took her arm and pulled her down a side street that was barely wide enough to qualify.

* * *

"Finn," Elijah adjusted his moto jacket and pulled out the phone from his pocket, "what's wrong? Is she alright?" He was certain the anxiety coiled tightly in his chest was evident in his eyes. It only grew when there was no immediate response. "Finn!"

There was the barest of rustles before his older brother's voice reached his ears. It came from a bit of a distance as if he hadn't gotten quite the right grip on the phone.

 _"Elijah?"_

"What's going on?" He tried not to snap. "Is she okay?"

 _"She's perfectly fine. I'm not entirely sure what she did to my phone though. One minute it was on the table in front of her and the next you were talking through it."_

 _"Dada,"_ Elijah could hear Miranda reaching for the phone. _"Dada, lo…"_

"I love you too, sweetheart," he smiled when he heard her making a smacking sound; he was fairly certain she had kissed the phone. "I'll be back soon. Finn try and keep the phone out of her hands." He hung up when his brother agreed; his heart had nearly stopped when Finn hadn't immediately answered him.

"Okay," Marcel came up just as Elijah was returning the phone to his jeans pocket. "Kieran is gonna call me first if he hears anything."

"My, my," Klaus approached from across the street, "don't you two look rather cozy."

"Hardly," Marcel scoffed, "I was just about to tell him that we're wasting time."

"You don't like festivals?" Klaus smirked innocently.

"I don't see why not." Rebekah appeared on Klaus' other side. "Who doesn't love a street fair?"

"Come to help find out stray, sister?" Klaus turned to her. "You'd be a welcome addition. Poor Elijah's mind is still in the compound."

"Forgive me if I'm nervous leaving her with Finn," Elijah rolled his eyes.

"It's not like he's never been alone with her before," Klaus shrugged.

"I don't think the last time counts," Elijah shook his head, "there was no choice then."

"They're not completely alone," Klaus pointed out. "Caroline is still there. However," he held up a finger, "it will put your mind at ease to know that we are moments away from retrieving her."

"I recognize that tone of voice, Niklaus," Elijah's eyes flickered over his brother. "Clearly you have some diabolical machination. What is it?"

Klaus just smirked before turning to leave. He followed behind a young man, who was little more than a teenager, until they reached a parked car. With a broad smile he clapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Timothy," his pupils dilated when he met the boy's wide eyes, "might I have a word?"

* * *

Josh paced through Cami's living room after hanging up the phone; the sun had been down for nearly a half an hour. He narrowed his eyes when the phone started ringing and he didn't recognize the number.

Under normal circumstances he never would have answered an unknown number, but these were not exactly normal circumstances.

"Uh," he shoved his free hand into his pocket, "hello?"

The bright English accent had him hunching his shoulders and shuffling.

 _"Joshua: my most disappointing minion. I suspected you wouldn't answer the call were it from me."_

"Klaus," his brows rose up, "Hey. What up? Guess what, I just moved to Turkey. Weirdly, they don't eat turkey here. Go figure."

 _"You're lying. In fact, Marcel and I were just chatting about your failed double agent status, and we've surmised that you're likely still in town and in the company of a friend – a young, angry witch."_

"Nope," Josh popped the 'p', "no witches. Totally digging Turkey though."

 _"Are you really going to leave Davina's fiddler soulmate, Timothy, alone with me? Oh, Josh, what would she think of that? I assure you, I just want to talk to her. Tim and I will be at the compound. I really do hope she comes home soon."_

* * *

Had Elena not been a vampire she would have definitely jumped a foot in the air when an arm suddenly appeared around her shoulders.

"You look absolutely ravishing, darling."

"Aw," she tilted her head back to look at him, "that's sweet, but you should know I'm taken." She held up her left hand.

"Why are all the beautiful ones spoken for?" His shoulders sagged with a deep sigh.

"Maybe you're just not fast enough," Freya leaned against the wall.

"I'm one of the fastest beings on the planet," he held his hand to his heart.

"That could be the problem," Elena widened her eyes innocently. She leaned towards Freya with a pointed look at him and stage whispered. "He could be _too_ _fast_. Most girls don't like that."

She giggled with Freya at the mock outrage on Kol's face.

"That might be it," Freya agreed. She checked her buzzing cell phone and motioned to the stairs before heading up to take the call.

"That is not 'it'," he crossed his arms.

"I haven't seen any evidence to the contrary," Elena smirked.

"You want proof, darling," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'd love to see how your brother reacts to that," Elena cocked her head.

Kol shuddered at the thought. The siblings had all shared lovers here and there over the centuries but he knew Elijah would never consent to sharing his soulmate. The only way would be if she were to float the idea of a threesome; which, judging by her moans at night, was unlikely to ever happen. They were completely satisfied with each other; maybe it was something that only happened with a soulmate.

"Maybe we don't mention this conversation?" Kol dropped to sit in a pew. He let his eyes wander over Elena's dress one more time. "You do look very nice though."

"Thank you," she fingered the white silk. When it had become clear Freya wanted her to stay away from the compound for a while she had changed into her festival costume so she would be ready to meet up with Elijah and Miranda after; the street fair was supposed to be their first family outing in New Orleans.

"It's missing something though," he stretched his arm across the back of the pew. Tilting his head he scrutinized her appearance.

His perusal was interrupted by the doors swinging inwards and the hurried footsteps of two women. Their steps echoed in the cavernous room, but it was clear they hadn't noticed the trio near the sacristy yet.

"We should keep moving." Davina tore off her veil and threw it down on one of the pews near the front. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Give it a few minutes, and then I'll check to see if the coast is clear." Cami walked backwards so she could watch the door.

Kol snagged Elena's hand and flashed her into the shadows of the confessional. He covered her mouth to stifle her gasp and met her eyes.

"Sh," he breathed. "I want to hear this." From the sounds of Davina's voice he surmised that she was afraid of something. He wanted to know what had sent her from anger to fear in the span of the day.

Cami pulled her phone from her pocket when it buzzed.

"Josh, sorry I missed your calls." She paused and listened to the frantic voice of the vampire.

Kol's eyes grew round when he heard the conversation.

"He wouldn't?" Elena murmured.

"He would," Kol looked over his shoulder to the heavy curtain.

 _"Look, I didn't want to tell you, but I know Klaus. If Davina doesn't show up, he'll kill Tim."_

"We'll think of something. Make your way to the Quarter and stay hidden. We'll text you when we have a plan." Cami disconnected the call. She could tell by the expression on Davina's face that she had overheard Josh's words.

"I have to go," Davina drew in rapid breaths. She spun on her heel to flee the sanctuary.

"Wait," Cami snagged her wrist.

"I can't let Tim die," Davina pulled her hand away but before she could move magic pulsed around her. "Witches."

Kol was out of the confessional and in front of Davina just as the doors burst open with a rush of wind to admit three chanting women. He had just enough time to register the surprise on Davina's face before he flew backwards and collided with a statue of the Virgin Mary. It splintered under his body and sent a length of wood through his heart.

"Genius," Elena muttered under her breath. Her eyes grew round when Cami too was sent flying backwards. She breathed a short sigh of relief when she heard the human's heart still beating.

"No," Davina shouted. She lifted her hands with the intention of throwing every bit of magic she had at the witches, but before she could her eyes grew heavy and her body hit the floor.

"Davina," Elena flashed to kneel in front of the young witch. Rage raced through her veins. She was on her feet facing the witches a moment later.

Something inside of her snapped when Davina fell. She would have mourned Cami, she would have called Kol an idiot, but Davina was different. Davina was just a girl, and Elena could see it in the eyes of the lead witch: they were going to kill her.

Her body hummed with energy as the veins beneath her eyes darkened and writhed. She saw true fear in the dark eyes of the ring leader when all three of them were hoisted into the air with Elena's rising arms.

Elena could hear their pounding hearts and smell their fear. Each and every one of them could see her eyes. Each and every one of them could feel the power coming from her body. Each and every one of them fell with broken necks when she flicked her wrists violently.

"Now that," Kol grunted while pulling the last of the wood from his body, "is what I call an avenging angel." He stumbled across the front of the church and lifted the black veil from the pew. "This is what you were missing."

"What the hell happened down here?" Freya came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs to see her brother holding a black veil, Camille unconscious and Elena kneeling beside a stirring Davina.

"That's what I'd like to know," he fastened the antique veil in Elena's curls and offered Davina a hand up, "sorry darling, but the veil goes much better with Elena's dress."

"What?" Davina blinked slowly as the sleeping spell dispelled. It hadn't had enough time to take root in her body but it did make her feel as if her mind was full of fog. It began to fade away as she was steadied by the Original vampire.

Freya knelt at the front of the church beside Camille and pressed her fingers to the blonde's neck. She cursed mentally when she found her pulse weak.

"Kol!" Freya's voice sharpened. She didn't need to say anything else before her brother was beside her and pressing his bleeding wrist to Cami's lips.

He shook his head a moment later when her heartbeat stopped completely.

Davina's confusion disappeared completely when she saw his head shake. Every muscle in her body tensed; her friend was dead. Cami had been the only one helping her get out of town. Freya and Kol might have helped her get out of the house, but she had known neither one of them would have helped her leave the city; they were planning on her returning to the compound at some point.

"Davina?" Elena pulled the veil out of her hair and reached for the girl's arm. Her eyes grew round when she was thrown across the room to land on top of Kol and Freya. She heard a distinct snap before focusing on Davina who was already out the door.

Elena jumped to her feet and helped Freya up.

"Where would she go?" Freya pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I'm pretty sure I know," Kol reset his arm. He took one final look at Camille's body before reaching for Freya.

* * *

Hayley drew in a sharp intake of breath when she found what she was looking for. In an instant her cell phone was in her hands. She held the device aloft so she could take a picture of the faded entry.

 _Celeste entrances me… she is perfection… she is dead. Even as the sun rises, I see only night. But for the promise I made to her, that in death, I would bury her far from the mayhem of witches, vampires, and men…_

"I'm sorry, Elijah," she breathed. "It's my family."

* * *

Davina lifted her hand when she was pulled off the busy street into a dark alley.

"It's just me," Josh held up his hands, "don't, like, melt me or whatever."

"You're supposed to be hidden," Davina glared up at him.

"So are you," Josh countered, "but you're kind of working that whole 'girl-on-a-mission' look that makes me nervous. Are you sure that you really want to mess with, like, the baddest dude in all of history?"

"He messed with me when he took Tim," Davina's hands fell to her sides. "I'm going to kill him."

"Originals can't be killed Davina."

"Maybe they can," anger twisted in her stomach. She had already lost Cami she wouldn't lose Tim to. The power that was inside of her only seemed to grow stronger with her anger; if she hadn't been so shocked by the appearance of Kol the witches in the church might have faced her wrath.

* * *

Miranda held tight to Ella's ear behind Dada's shoulder. Her other hand pulled her soother from her mouth. She pointed with it.

"Up?" The music was making her sad.

"No, no, sweetheart," Elijah held her side. "You will not be going 'up'." He gave his younger brother a pointed look. "Are these maudlin theatrics absolutely necessary, Niklaus?"

"Ni'," Miranda blinked at her uncle, "up?" She pointed to the boy. He was up really high.

"That's a fair point," Klaus tipped his head back and looked to the boy in the rafters. "Timothy, play something a little more upbeat, please." He smiled when the music shifted. "That's a good lad."

"Took you long enough to spread the word." Klaus turned towards Marcel when he joined them.

"Have you met his nightwalkers?" Elijah took a firmer hold on his wiggling child. "Not the brightest assortment."

"All that matters is I got it covered. When Davina gets here, you two need to let me do the talking."

Klaus' eyes narrowed slightly when he turned to the awning. "I'm sure you'll have your chance," he smiled at Davina. "Hello love." His eyes darted up. "Silence is golden, Timothy, thank you."

The music cut off abruptly.

"Davina?" Tim's brow furrowed as he lowered his violin.

"You got me here," Davina had eyes only for the hybrid. "Now let him down."

"Just a moment now, love," Klaus held up his hand. "First we need to have a little chat about you returning to the fold."

"Finn," Elijah backed towards the kitchen, "take her upstairs please." He passed Miranda to his older brother; he had the strong sense that Davina would not see reason at the moment, or notice the small child. "Quickly, please." He exhaled slowly when Finn flashed away with a quick nod.

"What did I say Klaus? I got this." Marcel turned to Davina. "D, what happened? Why'd you run? Talk to me; I can make it right."

"How," Davina snapped. Her fists clenched tightly. "By threatening my friend?"

"Actually," Klaus cut in with a smirk, "that was my idea. I do apologize, I've been known to go too far to make a point," he looked her over quickly before lifting his eyes to Timothy, "but I do get results."

"You…" Davina sneered. She was overcome with a sudden wave of confidence and invincibility; she felt untouchable. "You pretend to be so confident," she looked him over and shook her head, "but I know the truth. You're afraid that everyone can see what you really are… an animal." She flicked her wrist and sent him to his knees.

Elijah found himself very grateful for have sent Miranda upstairs when Klaus groaned in pain.

"A beast," she tightened her fist. "Why don't you show us your real face?"

Narrowing her eyes she concentrated her energy into the spell.

Klaus yelled out as his spine elongated and snapped. Coarse hair began to erupt along his hands and face when he threw his head back and screamed.

"That's enough," Davina waved her wrist and broke his neck.

"Davina," Kol held up his hands in a placating gesture, "you don't have to do this." He had flashed through the courtyard to drop Freya upstairs with Finn. He wasn't sure where Elena had slipped off to.

"You," Davina huffed and shook her head, "you looked me right in the eyes and lied to my face. Pretended you wanted to help me." None of them wanted to help her; they all wanted something. If it hadn't been for him she wouldn't have been caught off guard.

"Davina," Elijah stood with his younger brother. "Listen to me…"

"And you," she turned to him. A strange sense of guilt prickled her scalp when she yelled at him. "You call yourself the noble one, but you're a killer just like him," she nodded to Klaus before looking to Kol and Elijah, "both of you are. For a thousand years, you've fed on innocent blood."

She straightened her spine and drew in a deep breath. "Why don't you choke on it?" The air shimmered around her as she cast the spell.

Elijah and Kol cast quick glances to each other as their throats filled. Choking sounds lifted from them as all of the blood they had consumed rose up to fall down their chins. They were in a large pool of blood on the cobblestones before falling unconscious.

Davina spun on Marcel next who had been regarding the proceedings with fear in his eyes.

"You," she shook with the betrayal, "I trusted you," tears welled up in her eyes, "I loved you, but you were just using me to stay in power. You don't care about me."

"You're wrong, Davina," Marcel shook his head.

"When you lost to Klaus you handed me over like some sort of trophy," Davina leaned back on her heels and regarded him through narrow eyes. "Maybe I should boil you in bronze." The penalty should suit the crime after all.

"I care, Davina," Marcel met her eyes pleadingly; "I took you in like you were my own blood."

Before Davina could do or say anything a wrought iron poker was stabbed through Marcel's chest. He choked for a minute before falling unconscious to the ground revealing Rebekah.

"Don't tell me you were falling for that, love," Rebekah clucked and shook her head. "Isn't it time for us girls to have a chat?" She looked at the neutralized bodies of her brothers and Marcel. "Now that is impressive," she nodded to Klaus, "and well deserved, in my opinion."

"Elijah?" Elena dropped to her knees beside him heedless of her white gown. The blood seeped into the material forever staining it crimson.

Davina felt the beginning strains of guilt when she saw Elena on her knees. Now that she had done her worst she recognized that Elijah had never actually harmed her, and to his own knowledge he probably hadn't lied to her either. Elena had done nothing but help her, and she had betrayed her vampire saviour by attacking her soulmate.

Davina looked frantically around the courtyard. Where was Miranda? Had she seen the way Davina had attacked her dad?

She regarded Rebekah suspiciously. Was the blonde trying to get her guard down before avenging her brothers?

"Don't go turning on me love," Rebekah held up her hands, "I've got a surprise for you." She smiled sweetly when Josh entered the courtyard before wrapping her hand around his throat.

"What are you doing?" His heart stuttered with fear.

"Well," Rebekah kept a loose hold on his neck, "if I were Klaus I would rip your head from your neck and feed it to a nightwalker," she turned towards Davina, "and that would be the end of your friend, but hurting people is such a boyish thing to do, like how Klaus compelled your fiddler on the roof. And while I am many things," Rebekah released Josh's neck, "I'm certainly not my brother." She looked over her shoulder. "It's okay Timothy, you can come down. Nobody is going to hurt you."

"He told me I couldn't climb down off this beam," Tim's lip trembled as he nodded to Klaus.

"Then don't climb, silly," Rebekah scoffed. "Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump."

Elena watched as Rebekah caught the falling boy. She couldn't bring herself to stand back up yet. Her heart had been hammering in her chest during Davina's temper tantrum; the only thing that had kept her from running into the courtyard was Rebekah's strong arms holding her steady in the alley and the knowledge that the young witch couldn't actually do any lasting harm.

She should have hated Davina in that moment, but she could feel nothing but pity for the girl. She had some major anger issues, but her outburst had not been unfounded. Everyone man in that room had lied to her or used her at one point; even Elijah had used her to unlink Miranda from Sophie. At the time he had thought it was Hayley; Davina probably would have done it willingly for the child.

Tim broke free from Rebekah's arms and rushed over to Davina. He wrapped her in a hug even as he shook violently.

"How did you do all that? How did I even get here?"

"I'll explain everything, I promise."

* * *

Hayley paced back and forth through the library of the compound. She kept her voice low so none of the Originals would be able to hear her; she doubted they would have noticed with the pained screams coming from the courtyard, but better safe than sorry.

"Look Sophie, I told you everything that I found."

* * *

"You said he buried her between two lovely oak saplings." Sophie shifted from foot to foot and shivered. She was freezing her ass off in the woods. "News flash… that was two hundred years ago. They're all just trees now."

 _"You want to be the all-powerful witch, so keep looking. Say a prayer, have a little faith. You can do this."_

"Okay," Sophie hung up the phone. She tipped her head back to look up at the stars before closing her eyes and chanting.

"Soeurs et freres, mwen rele sou nou. Mennen me sa me chache."

She opened her eyes and pleaded with the moon high over her head. "Please, please help me." She wasn't sure who she was talking to. "I'm trying to do the right thing."

* * *

"Don't worry," Josh smiled at Davina when she looked around clearly afraid. "They're not really dead. Just super hungry…" he trailed off at her appalled look, "… and I'm not helping."

"You think Nik is awful?" Rebekah spun on her heel to look at Davina and Tim. "Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did."

Rebekah turned to a vampire on her left. "Take Thierry for example," she traced the prominent grey veins of his cheeks, "he was Marcel's most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel's rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering."

"This is insane," Tim backed away and pulled a bottle from his pocket.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know who you're dealing with, who you can trust," Rebekah gave her a pointed look. She had been starting to think Klaus was turning things around, but then she had found Timothy in their courtyard.

"Hey," Tim took Davina's arm, "it's gonna be okay… you're gonna be okay. Here," he passed her a bottle of water, "drink something."

"Davina," Rebekah watched her take a drink, "both you and I have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little pay…" She trailed off when Tim fell to his knees coughing.

"Tim?" Davina knelt beside him and held his shoulder.

"It was Klaus," Tim coughed. He was having a hard time inhaling. "He made me do it. I didn't even know what I was doing until I made you…"

"Made her what?" Cold fear ran down Rebekah's spine.

"Drink," he nodded to the bottle.

"Tim?" Davina's cries grew more frantic as he fell over. "Tim?" She blinked as a dizzy spell overcame her before falling down in a coughing fit.

Rebekah picked up the bottle with a growing feeling of horror. She smelt the faintest traces of herbs coming from the opening.

* * *

"Cami," Kieran offered her a hand up. "Are you alright? Did you eat today? You must have fainted." He looked her over for any sign of injury.

"Yeah," she groaned, "or I got cold-cocked by three witches." She blinked against the overly bright lights in the normally dim room. "Where's Davina? Does your friend Marcel know she's here?"

Kieran held the back of a pew to keep himself from falling over.

"Cami, I can explain…"

"Vampires? Witches?" She tilted her head. Anger coursed through her veins. It seemed to bloom in every cell of her body; she couldn't remember ever feeling so upset. "My brother, your nephew, hexed by a witch? How couldn't you tell me?"

"It's…" Kieran drew in a long breath, "… complicated. There's a lot you don't understand."

"You let me believe that Sean was crazy," her voice rose to a volume that grated on her nerves, "you let me think I was crazy!"

"I was protecting you," Kieran held up his hands as if to take her shoulders. "I saw what happened to Sean…"

"Get the hell away from me," Cami threw off his hands. "You are every bit as bad as the monsters in this city."

* * *

"Want to tell me what happened?" Elena cocked an eyebrow when Elijah sat up with a gasp. His clothes were soaked through with blood and a thin layer of it was crusted over his face.

"I got in the path of an angry teenage witch," he exhaled. He heard Kol stir beside him as he took in Elena's appearance. Her eyelashes glistened with moisture and her dress was completely ruined. "If it's quite alright with you, lovely, perhaps we could choose another time to take Miranda into the city."

"Maybe a quieter day," she smiled.

"What the bloody hell happened to Marcel?" Kol rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rebekah," Elena nodded to the rising vampire. Now that Elijah was awake she felt like she could stand again.

"Where the hell is Davina?" Klaus came to a moment later.

"Rebekah," Elena repeated.

"And Timothy?" Klaus pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Rebekah," Elena took Elijah's hand. She was starting to feel like a broken record. "Where's my daughter?"

"Finn," Elijah squeezed her palm. "She didn't see any of this."

"Well I should hope not," Freya came down the stairs. "Kol… for future reference I can take care of myself."

"I know," Kol wiped some of the blood from his face, "I just thought we should have one witch on hand in case of emergencies." His eyes cut to Elena questioningly.

Elijah caught the look and shook his head minutely.

Kol's eyes grew round; his brother had known.

"Rebekah," Klaus growled when she picked up, "where are you?"

 _"I'm with Davina, and she's dying because of your treachery."_

"Well, I tried to talk to her, out of respect to Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend. My apologies if you thought she was yours." _I hope Freya didn't do it,_ Klaus regretted the thought as soon as he'd had it.

 _"Just tell me how to cure her. Vampire blood isn't working."_

"No it wouldn't," Klaus leaned against a pillar, "I compelled Timothy to feed her a very potent poison. It's just a matter of time."

"You what?" Elena shrieked and released Elijah's hand. She would have stormed across the courtyard if he hadn't taken hold of her waist.

 _"They're children. We could've dealt with her fairly."_

"You keep thinking that," Klaus snarled, "but there is no dealing with those who threaten us. Davina sealed her fate when she stood against us. This was her choice, not mine." He hung up the phone and smirked under the judgemental eyes of his family.

"They're just kids," Elena struggled against Elijah's grip.

"I am very much aware of that Elena," Klaus crossed his arms. "You can stop judging me now. I remain as redeemable as ever."

"You compelled that boy to poison Davina without consulting any of us." Elijah let go of Elena when she stopped struggling and turned to glare at him.

"You know what the worst part is?" Marcel shook his head. "You're so predictable that I had to make an alliance with your brother, who I don't even like."

"Judging by your expression, you have something you'd like to share," Klaus' amused smile fell.

"Damn straight, I do," Marcel smirked. "I got a call from Kieran earlier, right after Sabine and some witches almost got their hands on Davina first."

"Kieran was there?" Elena's squeak went unnoticed by all but Elijah who gave her a curious look before tuning into Marcel's explanation.

He had found one of the witches alive and kicking when he'd arrived and gotten her to place the same protection spell she had used on herself on Davina.

"Hmm," Klaus raised his brows before turning to his older sister. "Freya, what happens when someone has two protection spells on them? Do they cancel each other out?"

"Let's hope not," Freya exhaled sharply. "Otherwise Davina is in a lot of trouble."

"Freya?" Elena turned to the woman.

"Klaus is the one who called me," Freya looked between Kol and Elena, "at the church. I went upstairs to take the call. That's why I didn't come downstairs; I was busy putting a protection spell on Davina."

Elena turned to Klaus. She knew her disbelief was clear on her face and likely mirrored in Elijah and Kol's expressions.

"What?" He shrugged. "She's just a child, after all."

"And Timothy?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Freya?" Klaus turned to his sister.

"I tried," she blinked under the many eyes that turned to her. "I don't know if it worked. Usually for a protection spell you need something of the persons I didn't have anything of his, and I wasn't physically close."

"Just to be on the safe side," Klaus strode across the courtyard and picked up the violin before giving it to Freya.

* * *

Davina came to with a gasp. She sat up straight and shifted on her hip to shake Tim's shoulders.

"Tim?" She blinked to try and dispel her tears. "Please wake up. Please? Don't leave me alone. Tim?"

* * *

Freya looked up from where she was chanting over the instrument to see her little sister walking into the compound with a sleeping Davina in her arms. She lowered the violin when she saw the tear tracks on the girl's face.

"Is she okay?" Marcel rushed towards them.

"She's devastated and exhausted," Rebekah looked at Davina's drawn face. "Where's her room?"

"I got her," Marcel shook his head and pulled Davina into his arms.

Rebekah glared at Klaus before walking away. She had to be mistaken about the flickering emotion in his eyes; it couldn't be guilt.

* * *

"She'll never trust me again," Marcel lowered Davina onto her bed.

"Perhaps not," Elijah stepped into the room. He had taken a quick shower with Elena before hurrying to check on the sleeping girl. "You must never surrender the fight to reclaim that trust."

Elijah tilted his head when he saw some of Davina's artwork. He recognized a few of them from his time in the attic, but many more had been added.

"These drawings," he lifted the Manila paper and examined the charcoal, "what are they?"

"She drew those the whole time she was in the attic," Marcel tucked Davina in and shrugged. "Said they were different than what she draws when she senses magic. These ones she called 'evil'."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Caroline seethed. She threw the first thing she could find at his head.

Klaus caught the pot of paint and slammed it down on the table. "She needed to be taught a lesson."

"You killed her friend," Caroline's eyes flashed with anger. "You promised no more innocents."

"He wasn't supposed to die," he gestured with his hands, "Freya was supposed to protect him. She didn't get the spell up in time."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place," Caroline shoved his chest so he stumbled back into an easel. "That's one of your biggest problems. You don't wait or consult anyone. You just rush in headlong without thinking of the consequences of your actions."

"I think about the consequences of my actions," he caught her waving hands and held them to his chest, "I thought this through Caroline. I took pre-emptive measures to keep him alive; I didn't know Freya needed something of his for the spell."

"Believe me love," his hard expression dropped, "nobody mourns that boy's death as much as I, but I can't turn back time."

* * *

Cami held up her hand to shield her eyes from the harsh streetlights. They were absurdly bright tonight. The music was insanely loud. Everything made her head spin violently.

* * *

"You okay?" Elena balanced Miranda on her hip and looked down at the sketches Elijah was arranging on the coffee table.

She had changed into leggings and one of his t-shirts before getting Miranda in the nursery and going to find him in the barroom.

"I'm better now," he smiled up at her. "How was your day?"

"Killer," Elena sighed, "I snapped the necks of three witches."

"Speaking of which," Kol stepped into the barroom and pushed the door shut with a silent click. "I'd like some answers now. How did you do that Elena? I saw you. You were nowhere near those women."

"What?" Elijah looked between his lover and his brother.

"I'd have thought it was Davina, if she hadn't been unconscious," Kol continued without acknowledging Elijah, "or Freya, but she was upstairs."

Elena sighed. She knelt on the floor with Elijah and rubbed Miranda's back.

"Oh," Kol fell to the floor on her other side. He tugged one of Miranda's curls lightly making her giggle and met her eyes with the most serious expression he could muster. "What did you do to your mama?"

Elijah finished arranging the sketches on the table. Each paper seemed to match up with another to create a much bigger image.

"What's with the artwork?" Elena frowned when Miranda buried her face in her neck and whimpered.

"They're Davina's," Elijah placed the last sketch in place. "I wonder if they represent some kind of premonition. They seem to suggest something is coming," he stood up and glanced over his shoulder to see that Hayley had entered the room. "Something sinister."

"That's impossible," Elijah's mouth popped open when he saw the completed image. He knew the woman's face well.

"What is it?" Elena started bouncing on the balls of her feet to soothe Miranda's cries that only grew louder when she saw the drawings. "Elijah…" Elena rubbed her daughter's back. "Who is she?"

"Her name was Celeste Dubois," he blinked at the image.

"Who?" Kol cocked an eyebrow. He frowned when he saw the blood drain from Hayley's face as she made a hasty exit from the bar.

"She was…" Elijah trailed off when he felt Elena's curious eyes. He wasn't sure why he felt so flustered; she knew he had a past. Everyone had a past. "She was my… over two hundred years ago."

"Oh," Elena blinked down at the image. She felt only the tiniest twinge of jealousy when she took in the woman's beautiful features.

* * *

"Come on, Sophie," Hayley breathed and leaned against the wall. "Pick up. Pick up."

* * *

 **I don't know if I want Cami to complete what's happening to her or not.**

 **Next on my roster is Tabula Rasa. I promise some fluff and maybe some smut in that chapter; lots of happy Kolena feels coming for that chapter. As well as a time jump and some AmaraxElijah.**


	24. October 3, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

The pages of the old book were crinkled and yellowed with the stain of time. Each one held print so small that had she not been a vampire her eyes would most definitely have suffered some damages.

"The Italians call them Strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call the aje, meaning mother." Caroline lifted her eyes from the heavy tome in her lap and watched Kol examining the charcoal drawings. "Where our mother was from the called them _häxa_ , and here we call them witch."

"Thanks for the mini language lesson," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Over the centuries, vampires have fought them and fought beside them," Kol shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "bedded them and burned them."

"Yes," Elijah paced around the papers on the floor. He had been examining them since waking early that morning. "Adversary or ally, they have always been a force to be reckoned with. Their ancestral magic anchors this city."

"And there has never been one all-powerful witch until Davina," Kol crossed his arms. He cocked his head to the side. "Speaking of witches," he breathed as tiny feet drew closer and closer to the bar room.

Klaus leaned forward from where he was sitting beside Caroline and nodded to the drawings.

"Your Celeste was quite beautiful," his gaze darted to Elijah who had turned towards the door, "and a portent for evil, according to our volatile artist in residence."

"Yes," Elijah knelt, caught his running daughter and turned towards the drawings again. "Perhaps Davina's mistaken what she calls evil for power. Celeste was certainly very powerful in her day, but she's been dead for over two hundred years. I don't understand; why all these sketches now?"

Miranda broke free from Daddy's arms and toddled over to the papers on the floor. The lady's face made her feel cold like the lady on the street. She didn't like that lady.

Miranda dropped to her knees when Mama came in the room and took the page holding one of the cold eyes. The crinkly paper tore in her hands until the eye was split in two.

"Why does a witch do anything?" Klaus cocked a brow when his niece frowned at the black residue left on her fingers.

"No, baby," Elena picked Miranda up and held her hands back from her mouth.

"Elena, darling," Kol picked up the torn page, "did you tell Miranda to shred the picture? Feeling a little jealous, love?"

"Of course not," Elena frowned when Miranda tried to reach for another page. "I've no idea why she did that."

Miranda wiggled and squirmed until she was lying on her stomach over Mama's arms. Her fingers closed around a page just as Mama lifted her back up.

"No, little miss," Elena took the page from her hands and passed it to Elijah, "you're getting charcoal all over your fingers."

"Never mind destroying the drawings," Klaus crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Mama," Miranda pointed to the assembled drawings, "ba'." She squirmed and huffed when she wasn't let down. She then proceeded to glare at the thin paper.

"I'm a little more concerned with her consuming charcoal," Elena pulled a wipe from the small package in her pocket and began to clean the child's hands.

Everyone jumped when the pages, including the ones still being held by Kol and Elijah, caught on fire. Klaus flashed out of the room and returned a moment later with a heavy wool blanket that he used to smother the fire on the table top. Kol and Elijah dropped their own pages and stomped out the flames.

"Like I said," Klaus sighed after examining the damage to the table, "who can say why a witch does anything?" His eyes lifted to his grinning niece.

* * *

Davina shifted onto her knees quickly when the door was opened and Marcel entered with a tray of food. She threw up her arms and sent him flying into the wall.

"Go away!" The tray clattered to the floor shattering a glass of orange juice and sending eggs and toast flying across the floor.

"Come on, D," Marcel climbed to his feet and lifted the plate that still held a good deal of food. "You've got to be starving. You haven't eaten since…"

"Your best friend killed my best friend?" Davina lowered her arms to her sides and glared.

"I'm sorry about what happened to this kid, Tim," he held up his hands in a placating gesture.

"I'm sorry you don't hate Klaus for what he did or want to make him pay," Davina glowered.

"He'll pay one way or the other, but right now, I just want to make peace with you." Marcel cautiously sat on the edge of her bed.

"Why? So we can be one big happy Frankenstein family?" She scoffed.

* * *

"That's going quite well," Klaus poured himself a drink and offered one to Elijah who was sitting on the floor with Miranda. The little girl had brought Ella and a few other stuffed animals into the bar with them.

"If you were trying to win the girl's trust, perhaps poisoning her one true love was not the most splendid idea," Elijah cocked a brow and caught the dancing elephant.

Klaus scowled and dropped into a chair. "Are there any more inopportune deaths you'd like to wave in my face?" He lifted the glass from Miranda's reach when she came over.

"Give me a month," Elijah climbed to his feet and brushed off his suit with a small smile, "I'll get you a list."

Klaus slammed down his glass when he heard Davina throwing Marcel around some more. He took Miranda under the arms and pulled her up into his lap.

"Young, old, dead, or alive," Klaus smirked, "witches are a pain in the ass."

"Ass," Miranda clapped her hands together and repeated the new word. "Ass, ass, ass…" she was still saying it when Mama came into the room and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Klaus!"

The hybrid's response was to hold his niece tighter in an effort to shield himself from Elena, but before the young mother could do or say anything Marcel's panic filled voice reached them. He jumped to his feet and flashed down the hall towards the noise with Miranda still in his arms.

"What's with all the racket?" He froze a few inches from the dead when he saw Davina bent over throwing up soil all over the crisp white sheets. "Bloody hell."

Miranda of course decided this was an even better expletive which she repeated as Mama slid into the room.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" She glared at the pale man. "What have I said about…?" Elena trailed off when she saw the mess Davina had made.

Suddenly the house began to shake violently. Pictures fell from the walls to shatter against the floor; furniture toppled and skittered across the floorboards to bump into the railing leading into the courtyard.

Klaus dropped to his knees instinctively and curled over the child in his arms who had started screaming. He passed her to Elena when the quake stopped and raced out to the balcony to make sure nobody had been injured in the chaos.

"What the hell is going on?" Rebekah looked up from the courtyard where she stood with Kol and Finn.

"Davina," Klaus exhaled when he saw Freya emerging from the kitchen with Jeremy and an unharmed Hayley standing beside Elijah.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the edge of the bed with Miranda in her lap and her free hand feeling Davina's cool brow. It was probably foolish to try and check her temperature; this wasn't a normal sickness after all, but that was Elena's instinct.

Rebekah flashed into the bedroom and perched on the other side of the bed.

"What the bloody hell was that? Are you trying to disrupt the household or destroy the entire city?"

"I didn't mean to," Davina rasped. Everything hurt. She could even feel her eyelashes. "I… I… I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Rebekah," Elena shook her head. It wasn't Davina's fault. After a couple of weeks practicing with Freya she had learned how to feel magic when it was being used. She had sensed the energy when Miranda set the pages on fire, and she could feel it now coming off Davina in waves.

* * *

"It's madness is what it is," Klaus paced back and forth across the living room. "How can a sixteen year old girl shake the entire French quarter?"

Marcel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in the direction of Davina's bedroom. "I've seen her shake the church, but I've never seen anything like this."

"How did you control her when she was in the attic?"

"I didn't have to," Marcel shook his head, "but then, I never killed her boyfriend."

"We've been over this already," Klaus waved a hand dismissively. "The point is that right now she is useless as a tool against the witches."

"She's not a tool," Elijah tapped the mantle of the fireplace. "She has too much power that she can't control; that much we already knew."

"Yes," Kol drawled from the couch, "but why is it manifesting itself in such an aggressive manner?"

"I've no idea," Freya leaned against the back of the couch. "It's a different form of magic. I don't practice ancestral magic; I don't understand it. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around how she holds the power of four. She's got more power than Dahlia ever had, but no control over it."

"Where are you going?" Klaus narrowed his eyes when Elijah stood and moved to leave the room.

"It's witch business," he smiled tightly over his shoulder. "Let's ask a witch who knows about it." He stepped out into the hall and frowned when he saw Hayley lurking by the door.

"You're going to see Sophie," she bit down on her cheek and crossed her arms.

"You don't have to eavesdrop, Hayley."

"If you're going to see Sophie, then there's something that you should know," she paused and shifted on her feet. "She called me a few days ago and asked me for a favor. She promised me that she could help break the curse that Marcel put on my people for some information, and I didn't think anything of it, but then you found those pictures of Celeste…"

"Hayley," Elijah interrupted her babbling. A sense of foreboding flooded him. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Hayley took a deep breath before pressing her lips together and continuing in a rush.

"Sophie wanted to find Celeste's remains, so I went through your journals, and I found out where you buried her, and then I told her." She felt tears stinging the backs of her eyes when she saw the supressed anger in his gaze. "I know it was stupid and snoopy, and I should have just asked." She swallowed under his blank stare. "Please say something, please."

"All that she wanted was to be left in peace," he shook his head and backed up, "when a witch's remains are consecrated, that power fuels the rest of their community. Celeste did not want her remains to be found. She made me promise to bury her where she would _not_ be found. You not only violated my privacy, but you have broken my promise to her."

"I thought they were just bones, Elijah," Hayley's voice was small as she blinked back her tears.

"If you had truly believed that, why didn't you ask me where to find her?" Elijah stepped around her when she said nothing.

Elijah paused in the courtyard when Elena came to the bottom of the stairs and met his eyes. He could tell from her expression that she had heard the exchange and was waiting for confirmation that he was alright.

He nodded when she stopped in front of him and balanced Miranda so she could take his arm.

Elena stretched up and kissed his cheek. Someone else might have been jealous, but Elena knew that he was not upset because he still held a torch for his deceased lover. Elijah was a man of his word, and it physically pained him to know that his promise had been broken; knowing him she knew he was likely more upset about that than his journal being found and read.

"Keep an eye on Davina," Elijah pressed a lingering kiss to Miranda's curls and one to Elena's soft lips. "And you keep an eye on your mother," he tapped Miranda's nose and managed a small smile.

Miranda smiled. Her grin fell when Daddy disappeared. She started looking around for him while Mama walked down into the kitchen.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of Lafayette cemetery Sabine lowered a pinned poppet into a shallow bowl of thin red liquid. She lifted a piece of lettuce towards the light before nodding and lowering it into the bowl.

"If that's dinner, I pass," Sophie made a gagging noise. She held the straps of her heavy knapsack and wrinkled her nose.

"Sophie," she didn't look up from the spell right away, "where have you been?"

"Short answer… grave robbing." She gave a small smile. "Stop whatever you're doing. We need to find Davina." Her eyes were earnest when a line appeared between Sabine's brows. "I figured out a way to complete the Harvest."

"What? How?"

"We need an Elder to do it right?" Sophie smirked and took off her backpack. "I figured out a way to become one."

"Soph," Sabine sighed in exasperation, "you can't just become an Elder. That power has to be bestowed on you by the other Elders, all of whom are dead." She gave her a pointed look and held the edges of the small table she had been using. "Following my logic?"

"How about following your history?" Sophie cocked her head. "I did a little research. There was a witch massacre in 1742 that wiped out all of the Elders, so they decided that whoever consecrated the bones of the most powerful dead witch in the community became an Elder. It worked for them."

"Teeny flaw," Sabine held up a finger. "There are no powerful witches left for you to bury."

Sophie reached into her bag and lifted a length of stone holding a blurred portrait.

"Meet Celeste Marie-Helene Dubois," she smiled triumphantly and completely missed Sabine's expression. "She was Elijah Mikaelson's old lover and was drowned in 1821 for being a witch. He buried her and never told anyone where."

"So how the hell did you find her?" Sabine stared at the image now in her hands.

"I bribed Hayley to read his journals," the bones rattled as Sophie lifted the bag from inside her knapsack, "and then I dug her ass up so I could consecrate her bones and absorb her power."

"Because that's not disrespectful," Sabine gaped at the bag. Nobody was ever meant to find the bones; it could have ruined everything. The coven would have never approved of her plan, nor would they have allowed it had they learned of what she had done.

"We've only got a couple of weeks left," Sophie shrugged with narrowed eyes.

"I'm aware of our deadline, but…" Sabine tried to shake off her sudden fear. It had been over two hundred years; there could be any number of explanations for what Sophie would find.

"If we fail, the witches are done for in this town. Our power will fade for good, and those girls that were sacrificed will never resurrect." Sophie stood with fresh determination. "My niece will never come back," she gestured to the bag of bones. "If digging up some creepy old bones means that I get Monique back, I don't care about anything else."

"I happen to care."

Sophie spun towards the cool voice and saw Elijah Mikaelson standing in the door to the tomb. His eyes darted to the bag on the floor and the stone in Sabine's hand before settling on Sophie.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

Elijah paced in front of the remains of the images that had been re-arranged to resemble the earlier picture. He could still make out Celeste's features.

"You've now stolen the remains of the very person that Davina has been drawing for months." He pointed to the pictures. "Would you care to explain this startling coincidence?"

"I can't," Sophie stared at the charcoal. The arching sweeps matched the pilfered portrait she had taken from the casket. "I didn't even know who Celeste Dubois was until I…"

She trailed off when the house began to shake violently. None of the Originals in the room showed any response beyond mild irritation. Somewhere in the house a child began to wail.

"Was that Davina?" Sophie's eyes were wide with fear. _Please don't let it be Davina._

"Yes," Klaus crossed his arms and leaned against the fireplace. "Charming little habit she's developed."

Sophie swallowed audibly. "And the earthquake I felt earlier?"

"Also Davina," Rebekah inspected her manicure.

"She's also taken to vomiting dirt," Kol held the back of the sofa.

"We are so fucked," Sophie groaned. "I thought we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now."

"Said the desperate witch," Elena stepped down into the living room. "How convenient?" She relinquished her hold on Miranda when she reached out for Elijah.

"Seems like a monumental coincidence to me," Klaus watched his brother soothe his frightened child.

"I'm serious!" Sophie exclaimed. She stood to her feet and gestured to a few of the picture frames that had fallen. "We're smack dab in the middle of a disaster movie, and you've just gotten a preview of what's coming."

"Why should we believe you?" Elijah looked her up and down. He was well aware of how the Harvest would need to be completed and he was in no rush to send Davina to her death; she was just a child.

"You've met Davina, you know her story." Sophie exhaled to calm herself down. If she wanted them to believe a word she said then she had to remain calm. "For months now, she's been holding all power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. That force was meant to flow through her and back into the earth; one person was never meant to hold that much power." She looked from Elijah to Elena believing them to be her best chance. "The power's tearing her apart, and it will take all of us down with it."

"Before you dismiss me remember that I'm doing this to bring back my niece," Sophie took a deep breath. "What would you have done if it was her?" She glanced at Miranda who was peeked at her from her dad's chest. "I'm willing to bet you'd all be moving heaven and earth; consequences be damned."

* * *

Klaus walked down Main Street with Caroline and Father Kieran and kept one eye on the cleanup crews that had been dispatched. They were currently sweeping up the glass outside of a flower shop.

"We need to prepare." Klaus caught a board before it could fall from the window onto the head of a small child running by them. "According to Sophie Deveraux, as Davina self-destructs, she'll cycle through four stages that represent the four elements that bound the Harvest."

"Where are that kid's parents?" Caroline breathed.

"Hopefully breathing somewhere," Klaus took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"The earthquake?" Kieran stopped in his tracks.

"Yes," Caroline nodded. "Earth comes first. It'll be followed by wind, and each stage is more intense than the last so there is a good chance she'll blow the roof off my home. After the wind comes rain."

"How bad is it going to get?"

"Quite bad," Klaus grimaced, "but that's not the worst of it. The last stage is fire, and since it's the last it will be by far the worst, but I didn't take over this town to watch it burn to the ground."

"You can stop this, right?" Kieran looked around at the chaos that had been the first stage. If it got increasingly worse soon there wouldn't be anyone left standing.

"Yes," Klaus sighed, "but you're not going to like it."

* * *

"They want to complete the Harvest," Rebekah smoothed back Davina's sweaty hair. She had just finished explaining what was happening to her.

"No," Davina whimpered. She shook her head and tried to get up but she didn't have enough strength.

"They say you'll be resurrected," Rebekah reasoned.

"They're liars," Davina groaned. "They'll say anything to get what they want; just like Marcel; just like you."

"Davina," Rebekah caught her shoulders and held her to the mattress. "You may think I don't care about you, but you're wrong. I know what it's like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people's bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire?" She stared into the girl's teary eyes; she knew that fear well. She had experienced that fear when her father had killed her a thousand years before.

* * *

"Alright," Elijah swayed gently to soothe Miranda, "you've convinced my siblings, but you have yet to convince us."

Elena crossed her arms and glared at the witch. Sophie had been right about one thing: if it had been Miranda she would have done anything to bring her back, but that didn't mean she was right about the Harvest. It didn't mean she was ready to let Davina die.

"We don't have the time to waste," Sophie threw up her hands. She had thought the rest of the Mikaelsons would be the hard ones to convince and that the 'not-so-young' parents would get on board quickly. "The first sign has already come and gone."

"Then fix her!" Marcel tried not to yell but it was a futile endeavor.

"She can't be fixed," Sophie returned with an angry glare.

* * *

Davina blinked up at Rebekah when she pulled a syringe filled with a clear liquid. Fear made her breath catch in her throat.

"What… what is that?"

Rebekah gently grasped Davina's arm and held the needle where she could clearly see it. "The more upset you become the faster you deteriorate. I compelled up some sedative."

"No," Davina whimpered and tried to pull away.

"We need to keep you calm," Freya sat on the other side of the bed and caressed Davina's cheek, "we keep you calm, and we keep you alive."

Rebekah attempted to insert the needle only to have Davina jerk her arm back violently and scream at her to stop.

* * *

"She can't be saved," Sophie looked from one vampire to the other. "This won't stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it."

* * *

"No!" Davina shrieked. Tears streaked down her face. "Please no!"

Strong winds began to blow through the Quarter.

* * *

Miranda began to whimper a moment before it happened. One second she was perfectly content in Daddy's arms and the next she was being pushed and buffeted by hands she couldn't see. She screamed when the wind kicked up and the windows shattered.

"Convinced now?" Sophie looked to the banging window shutters pointedly.

Elena placed her hand on the small of Miranda's back. She wasn't sure what she was shielding her child from in that moment, only that she needed to do it. The wind had stopped as suddenly as it had begun along with Davina's sobs. She surmised from Freya and Rebekah's sighs of relief that Davina had been successfully sedated.

* * *

The sun had shifted significantly when Klaus and Caroline joined them in the living room.

"We sedated her too heavily," Elijah paced back and forth.

"If this is her sedated, I'd hate to see her otherwise." Klaus surveyed the damage to what he could see of the upper floor. He could only assume that Elena had set out a blanket and some of Miranda's toys in the room because she feared the structural stability of the house. "We're all in agreement then? Davina must be sacrifice, but there is no need to let her blow the roof off our heads in the meantime."

"You're not touching her!" Marcel yelled and threw a punch that connected with Klaus's jaw.

"Okay," Klaus rubbed his face, "I'll let you have that one."

"Nobody wants to see Davina come to harm less than I," Elijah flashed to stand between them before Marcel could throw another punch. "But there is no scenario here in which we simply wait this out. She is going to die."

Miranda looked up from her blocks when she heard the thump. She stood and toddled over to her uncle while lifting her hands to be brought up. She squinted at the fading mark before kissing his cheek and glaring at Marcel.

"According to Sophie," Marcel spat, "the witch who screwed everybody here."

"The Harvest was working before it was stopped," Elijah pushed Marcel back and straightened his jacket. "If a nonbeliever like Sophie Deveraux can come to have faith that these girls will be resurrected, then I can believe."

"At least this way there is a chance she'll come back," Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I saved that girl from the Harvest and now you want me to just hand her over?" Marcel pointed wildly in the direction of Davina's bedroom.

"Do you think we're happy about this?" Klaus passed Miranda to Caroline. "If the witches complete the Harvest they regain their power and we lose our only weapon against them. The earthquake I was willing to chalk up to a coincidence," he gestured around them, "but these winds? If Davina is not sacrificed, then every inch of earth that shook, everything now blowing about will soon be drenched in water and consumed by fire."

"Oh," Marcel laughed as if the thought were the most hilarious thing in the world. "Now you care about the city."

"We should," Elijah's eyes hardened, "we did build it after all."

"And we've seen it burnt to the ground twice," Klaus nodded with determination. "I will not let that happen again; am I making myself clear Marcellus?" He moved across the space to get in Marcel's face and stare into his dark eyes.

"Yeah," Marcel muttered after a long pause. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the courtyard.

"Not a people are you Niklaus?" Elijah gave him a sideways look.

"Nonsense," Klaus smirked. "I love people." He walked around his brother and gently tugged one of Miranda's pigtails. "I'm just on my way to warn a couple of prominent ones in case the weather gets out of hand." He met his brother's eyes. "If you fancy yourself such a diplomat, perhaps you'd like to come along."

"No," Elijah shook his head. "Soon Sophie Deveraux shall be consecrating Celeste's remains, and though her actions were reprehensible I thought I'd pay my respects."

Elijah gave Elena a quick kiss and smoothed back his daughter's hair.

"Hey," Hayley slipped into the room hesitantly and looked straight at Elijah when he straightened up. "Do you have a minute?"

"I was just on my way out." Elijah walked around her without looking at her.

"Which one of us is the people person again?" Klaus shouted after his brother's back.

* * *

Marcel took one quick look at the vampire with the broken neck before hoisting Davina into his arms and rushing away.

* * *

Elijah watched from around the corner as a small dot was smudged on the forehead of Celeste's skull. Try as he might he couldn't see the features that she had once worn.

"You don't have to be here for this," Sabine shoved her hands in her pockets and tilted her head. The gesture was almost familiar to him. "It's gonna take some time for Sophie to prepare her for her consecration."

"I have time," Elijah murmured. "I owe her this."

"Care to elaborate why?" She watched him carefully.

"It's the least I can do after she was dug up so ungraciously," he crossed his arms and turned his head to look at her through the corner of his eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can," he nodded, "I may decide not to answer."

"Fair enough," Sabine nodded. "If Hayley had asked you, and like now you knew it was the only option would you have revealed her grave."

He elected not to answer, but the quick tick of his jaw was answer enough. He unclenched his teeth and pulled his ringing phone from his pocket.

Sabine's eyes widened when she caught sight of the photo ID. It was the child along with the vampire that had been in the church.

"Elena?"

 _"He's taken Davina."_

"Who has?" He blinked when it was Rebekah that answered.

 _"Bloody, bloody Marcel!"_

 _"Rebekah, language, please."_

 _"Sorry, 'Lena."_

 _"And you wanted to run off and start a life with this backstabber."_

 _"Says the man who was shacking up with him not two seconds before all this went down."_

 _"Marcel could have gone anywhere,"_ Elena tuned out the feuding siblings. _"I've tried getting hold of Freya but she seems to have vanished. We need to do something if we have any hope of finding her."_

"I'm here with Sabine," his eyes cut to the witch, "perhaps we could try a locator spell?"

 _"I'll talk to the priest. They might even be at the church. It's the last place we'd think to look for them, right?"_

"That sounds like a plan," Elijah nodded. "Elena now might be the time to get out of the city." He heard Kol's voice in response.

 _"I'll take her out to the plantation. With any luck it'll be out of the danger zone."_

* * *

Hayley sniffled and wiped her sleeve across her cheeks before continuing to pack canned goods into cardboard boxes.

Klaus came down the stairs and paused when he heard her muffled sobs. He blamed Caroline for his suddenly soft nature because he couldn't seem to stop himself from approaching Hayley.

"What are you doing?"

"I was gonna take these to the…"

"If you say 'Bayou', I'll find a nice comfy dungeon and throw you in it." Caroline's influence only went so far; at least it would be comfy. "This is not the night to be out there…"

"For anyone," Hayley cut in angrily, "but some people don't have a choice."

Klaus bit back his exasperated sigh and reconsidered before picking up one of the boxes. "Grab that lot and come with me."

* * *

Sabine dropped her hands to the side of the map and sighed. Davina was hemorrhaging magic which made finding her extremely difficult as she seemed to be everywhere.

"I can't get any closer," she pointed to a line on the map, "all I know is that she's somewhere near the river."

"It's a start," Elijah nodded. Before he could leave to search for Davina Sophie came into the tomb with wide eyes looking very much like a deer that had been caught in the headlights.

"It didn't work," she shook her head and breathed heavily. "I tried to consecrate her and absorb her magic, but there's nothing there."

"I don't understand," a line appeared between his brows. "A witch's magic is infused in her bones until consecrated."

"Then somebody has already taken it," Sophie shook her head dejectedly, "because there is nothing there."

"There has to be another way," he paced towards her and stared down into her miserable eyes.

"There is no other way," Sabine cut in from behind them.

"Unless you know of some super-powerful witch whose bones were never consecrated, it's over." Sophie nodded in agreement. She could feel the tears threatening to spill.

Elijah smiled slowly as realization dawned on him. He became quite glad all of a sudden that Klaus had not taken Caroline's suggestion seven months before.

"There is someone actually."

* * *

"Are you sure this is far enough away?" Elena peeked through the windows while keeping an eye on Miranda who had pulled Finn and Kol onto the floor where she could play with them. "Technically we're still in New Orleans."

"It's far enough that we can ensure Miranda is safe," Kol looked from the page he was holding steady for his niece.

Miranda reached for Finn's hand and took another colour.

"What colour, bunny?" Kol tapped the crayon in her small hand.

Miranda looked from the crayon to her uncle and back again.

"Pink," Kol smiled.

"Pink," Miranda grinned triumphantly and held up the crayon. "Pink, pink."

"Now she gets the 'k'," Kol chuckled.

Miranda patted Ella's big ears. "Ella pink?"

"Yes, baby," Elena smiled from the window. "Ella is pink." Elena blinked when the ache that had been present since she'd left the heart of the city eased. It was gone completely when the door opened to admit Elijah.

* * *

 **If you remember from Three Deep Breaths Caroline suggested that they cremate their mother and Dahlia, but obviously Klaus didn't so that. So the Originals have two very powerful witches.**

 **Also I'm planning on addressing Cami in the next chapter. It's been less than twenty-four hours so she hasn't completed the transition yet; she doesn't even know what's happening to her but she has a feeling it's supernatural when she starts to grow weak and can only think of blood. I thought she might be paying a visit to her uncle Kieran around the same time Klaus and Hayley turn up.**


	25. October 3, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **Sorry for the delay everyone, but I managed to close out two stories... of course I also came up with two new ones that are now battling around in my head, so...**

* * *

Miranda sat on her knees on the living room floor with a pile of crayons and a large sheet of paper that was bigger than she was. Everyone was talking around her, but she was more interested in her picture. She was drawing Ella with the pink crayon.

"It's taken you a thousand years, but you've finally done it. You've gone mad." Rebekah leaned back on the couch and rolled her eyes. "Our own mother?"

"Yes," Elijah tapped the mantel, "our beloved mother, who Niklaus has affectionately placed in a coffin in the basement… not daggered but quite dead."

"I'm truly surprised you're not suggesting the more powerful witch," Klaus scoffed.

"I would not grant Dahlia any power in death," Elijah's eyes narrowed. "We have mother, and I say that we put her to rest. If she's buried on land owned by one of her descendants, she becomes a New Orleans witch, and we, as her family, share in that ancestral magic."

"We're vampires," Rebekah heaved an exasperated sigh, "We can't practice magic or property."

"You are quite correct," Elijah nodded, "we cannot, but not all of mother's descendants are dead."

"You want Freya to get involved," Finn cocked an eyebrow, "she's still missing."

"Freya is not missing," Elijah shook his head, "I know precisely where she is. I also know she will not return in time for this. She would make it for the Harvest, but not the burial."

"I do hope you're not about to suggest Miranda gets involved in this mess," Elena crossed her arms. She didn't want those witches coming anywhere near her little girl.

"Of course not, lovely," Elijah placed his hand on her back. "Once we've buried mother the magic can be channeled from us to Sophie Devereux. We would act as conduits. Miranda would only have to stand in the cemetery for the ritual. And as far as owning property is concerned…"

Elijah stepped away from Elena and picked up the envelope he had carried inside with him from the car.

"The parish Tax Assessor's office is just steps outside of the Quarter." He pulled an official looking paper from the file. "Freya now holds the title to the plantation."

"If we bury mother out there and consecrate the grounds," Kol looked up from where he was holding the page steady, "we can finish the Harvest."

Klaus smirked and shook his head. "You're a bit of a mad genius, Elijah. Count me in."

Rebekah looked between her brothers who had very quickly gotten on the same page.

"Am I the only actually thinking? Were you all born without bloody brains?" She paled when Elena hit her with a glare. "Sorry Elena, but mother was one of the most powerful witches in history; second only to her sister. If we bury her we are handing that power over to our enemies to use against us."

"Given our current circumstances, I hardly see that we have a choice," Elijah exhaled slowly.

"I don't know why I bother," Rebekah crossed her arms and flopped back on the couch, "you'll just do what you want anyway."

"No," Elijah shook his head. He frowned when Miranda dropped her crayon and walked over to wrap her arms around his leg. "Our decision must be unanimous."

"This isn't a bloody democracy," Klaus hissed.

"Klaus…" Elena threw up her hands in exasperation. "I don't know why I bother."

A line appeared between Elena's brows when a chill raced down her spine.

"I don't either," Elijah bent and pulled Miranda into his arms, "but he is right. It's not a democracy; this is family."

Miranda buried her head in Daddy's neck and whimpered. The hands had come back to push and pull. And now she was cold. Really cold. She felt like she'd taken a bath but hadn't dried off after. Mama or Daddy always dried her with a big fluffy towel. She wanted the big fluffy towel.

Elijah and Elena spun towards the window when a heavy rainstorm hit the glass.

"Water," he sighed, "the next sign's begun; Rebekah?"

Rebekah leaned forward, stared out the window and raked her hands through her hair. "Kill a demon today, face the devil tomorrow." She sighed and nodded. "Count me in."

"Kol? Finn?" Elijah turned to his brothers who were still on the floor picking up crayons. Both nodded their assent. "I called Freya on the way over here and she agreed as well."

"Where is our darling elder sister?" Klaus tilted his head.

"I sent her on an errand with Jeremy," Elijah replaced the deed when Elena held open the envelope. It was a rather difficult task with Miranda monopolizing his arms. He frowned when he felt the first violent shiver. "Kol, pass me her blanket."

Kol grabbed the fuzzy purple blanket and tossed it to his brother.

"The family reunion is incomplete without our mother," Klaus smirked, "I'll go and fetch her."

Elijah wrapped the blanket around Miranda and turned to Elena.

"There's one more thing," he held Miranda tightly.

"Beyond standing in a cemetery?" Elena's eyes narrowed. She pressed her palm to Miranda's brow when she shivered again.

"Yes," Elijah caught her hand. "In order for the ground to be consecrated it requires blood."

"How much?" Elena closed her eyes to ward off the swirling anxiety. Why was it always blood?

"A few drops," he patted his jacket pocket. "Freya left a few behind in case of emergency." He brought his hand back to Miranda when she shivered again. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"She just found out she has to give blood," Elena rolled her eyes. She followed Elijah out into the hall. "Where did you send Freya and Jeremy?"

"On the jet to Mystic Falls," Elijah swayed slightly to calm Miranda whose body had grown tense. "I've no intention of sending Davina to the slaughter; no matter what Marcel believes."

Elena's eyes narrowed before growing round. She had been wracking her mind all day for a reason why Elijah had agreed to the Harvest and been coming up empty, but now it made sense. There was something in Mystic Falls that would help. Something he had brought once to help her.

* * *

Miranda clung to Elena's neck. Every few minutes she would peer out through the rain to the glossy wooden coffin.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rebekah appeared on Elena's other side and bent under Elijah's umbrella to press a kiss to Miranda's cheek.

"Did you find them?" Klaus tipped his umbrella back to peer through the pouring rain.

Rebekah nodded.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kieran's eyes flickered over the assembled family.

"Always and forever," Klaus huffed. He pulled a dagger from his pocket and was about to slice into his palm when Elena held out her hand.

"Let's get this one over with," she took the knife. Passing the blade to Elijah she took the handle of the umbrella and pressed Miranda's face into her neck so she wouldn't see.

Elijah paused when Kieran cleared his throat.

"Perhaps I should do that," he held out his hand for the knife, "as the only person who is not a trusted adult in this child's life."

Elijah relinquished the hold he had on the dagger. His heart clenched painfully when his daughter shrieked and began to sob. He quickly sliced into his own palm and allowed the blood to drip onto the grave before wiping his hand clean and pulling Elena and Miranda into his chest.

"Shh, sweetheart," Elijah kissed Miranda's hair, "it's alright."

Miranda sniffled and twisted around. The dark veins under her eyes writhed wildly. She turned back around when the tall man took the sharp knife from Uncle Nik and dropped it into the big hole in the ground.

* * *

Tears streaked down Davina's face to mix with the water that had completely soaked through her clothes. She inhaled slowly and exhaled. Determination washed over her even as she trembled with fear.

"It's okay," she blinked up at Marcel.

"No," he tightened his hold on her frail body, "I failed you."

"No you didn't," she shook her head; "I'm going to die no matter what. The only question is whether I take everyone with me." She swallowed and released a shaky breath. "If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish of me not to do it."

Marcel shook his head. He couldn't watch her die. He wouldn't watch her die. He might have lost sight of it at times, but Davina was his family.

"This is not how it ends, D," Marcel's eyes shimmered.

"It's okay," she managed a weak smile. "I had a lot. I had Monique, and I had Tim, and I had someone who fought for me from the moment they met me."

"Davina," Marcel blinked back his tears.

"Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred," she sat up slowly, "I'm ready. I've had a lot."

Marcel helped her to her feet and froze when the quick steps of two people hurried through the warehouse. He spun on his heel and crouched ready for a fight only to tilt his head when the duo emerged.

"I'd rethink fighting me Marcel. You might be able to kill me, but I come with a pretty nifty little curse that only plagues vampires."

* * *

"She'll sleep tomorrow," Kol watched his niece. Her eyes were heavy and drooping where she lay on Elijah's chest.

"She'd be sleeping now," Elena reached into her jacket.

"Ella?" Miranda reached for the vibrating cell phone. She tapped the screen with a sleepy frown.

Elena put the phone back into her pocket and lifted the rain cover on the stroller so Elijah could lay Miranda down. He took the umbrella from her and held it to block the worst of the rain.

Miranda rolled over and hugged Ella to her. She yawned and snuggled under the warm blanket Mama covered her with.

Elena was still crouching by the stroller when her daughter's eyes popped open.

Miranda whimpered. The hands had come back. They were covering her this time, and it was too warm. She kicked off her blanket and reached for Mama.

Elena's eyes were round. Miranda's cheek was pressed to her neck. A fever raced through the child's small body.

"She's burning up," Elena looked over her shoulder.

Elijah steadied the umbrella and knelt down. With his free hand he felt Miranda's flushed face.

The flickering torches blazed higher than normal as flames erupted in the distance by the entrance to the cemetery.

"Fire," Sophie shivered. The rain had plastered her hair and clothes to her skin.

A hush fell over the assembly. The only noise was a combination of crackling flames and Miranda's whimpers. After a moment a third sound reached them. Heavy footsteps proceeded Marcel's arrival; flames licked at his heels.

Sophie straightened her spine and drew in a deep breath. Extending her arm so the ceremonial blade was over the flames of a torch she sighed and headed towards Davina.

"Do you believe in the Harvest?" Water poured in rivulets down her face making her mascara run in streaks.

Elena held her breath. Her phone seemed to burn a whole in her pocket when Davina nodded nervously.

"I believe," Davina's voice faded to a gasp as the blade drew across her throat. She grabbed at her neck and collapsed back into Marcel's arms.

Marcel lowered her to the ground.

Elijah closed the umbrella as the rain stopped. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

Miranda squirmed until Mama sat her lightly on her feet and held her sides. Davina had stopped moving, and the hands had stopped holding her to tight. She blinked sleepily and watched Davina's skin glow. The gold dripped from her still fingers into the ground.

"After the Harvest comes the Reaping," Sophie intoned in her firmest voice, "their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones."

Elijah cast an uneasy glance towards Davina; Elena worried her bottom lip. Something should have happened by now. Sophie had made it sound like everything would be instantaneous. The girls might not have woken immediately, but their hearts would have begun beating again.

"We call upon our Elders to resurrect the chosen ones," Sophie's eyes narrowed. Her insides began to shake violently. Tears welled in her dark eyes. "Resurrect your chosen ones…" Monique was perfectly still, "… please?"

"No," Sophie released a shaking breath. She fell to her knees and released a heart wrenching sob.

Elena's heart plummeted. She caught sight of Marcel speeding away after giving Klaus a look of pure hatred while she fumbled for her phone; she wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not at the text she found.

Keeping one hand on Miranda she tilted the phone up for Elijah to see. Klaus took a final look at Davina before off.

Miranda broke out of Elena's grip and toddled over to the crying woman. She tilted her head and blinked before reaching over the top of the alter and patting Davina's hand.

"Up?" The veins under her eyes wriggled.

"She's not getting up," Sophie snapped.

Elijah hung the umbrella from the stroller and strode over to Miranda. Tears welled in the toddlers luminous eyes. He attempted to lift her only to have her pitch forward over Davina's body.

"Up," she shook Davina's arm.

Elijah's eyes narrowed when he pulled Miranda up. Relief flooded his chest; he was the first to catch the speeding heart.

Elena was across the space in the blink of an eye pulling the gasping girl into her arms.

* * *

Marcel had broken when she didn't rise back up. He hadn't meant to do it, but he had actually placed hope in the last minute solution.

* * *

"Elena?" She pulled back a bit and looked around. Almost everyone remained in the cemetery, but something felt different.

"Hi," Elena brushed Davina's hair back from her face. She pulled some wipes from her pocket and washed away the streaks of blood still clinging to her neck.

"How do you feel?" Elijah placed Miranda on his lap and sat on the edge of the alter. He wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"Cold," she managed a small smile for Miranda, "and tired. I'm so tired…"

Sophie had jumped to her feet when Davina sat up and rushed around to Monique. She pressed her fingers to her niece's neck and frowned.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Sophie's voice was raw. She blinked back her new tears. "Why isn't she waking up? Davina woke up… Monique…" she cupped the girl's cold cheeks, "Monique…"

"I'm sorry Miss Deveraux," Elijah handed Miranda to Elena and stood up. He shrugged off his warm jacket and draped it over Davina's shoulders.

"I took an elixir, Sophie," Davina held the wool jacket closed. Her heart stuttered at the sight of her dead friends. She stood and stumbled on her shaking legs.

* * *

Kol came to a sudden stop in the courtyard and adjusted the weight in his arms. The balcony rails had been broken in several places. The furniture was in disarray and splintered against the walls.

"What the bloody hell happened here?"

Marcel and Klaus spun around to face him. Their eyes grew round when they saw Kol's burden.

"Sonofabitch," Marcel breathed. He flashed across the courtyard and lifted Davina from the younger Mikaelson's arms. "The damn thing actually worked."

Davina hummed and turned her face into Marcel's chest.

* * *

Perhaps she was a sucker for punishment. She could think of no other reason why she had chosen to return to the compound with Elena and Elijah. He had not said a word to her since that morning; it was slowly driving her crazy. She hated being frozen out.

 _"This family gets more complicated by the second," she looked from face to face. The church was crawling with werewolves. They were the last of Klaus' clan; her unborn child's clan._

 _"Listen, Hayley," Klaus took her elbow gently in his hand, "a word of advice when dealing with Elijah? Don't do as I do; just apologize. He's accomplished in many things, but he is a master of forgiveness. You'd be shocked by some of the betrayal's he and Elena have committed against each other."_

Hayley watched as Elena bent and adjusted the blanket over the sleeping toddler. Elena was his soulmate. Elena was the mother of his child. It was unlikely he'd ever stay mad at her for anything, but maybe she always apologized.

"Are you ready to forgive me yet?" Hayley broke the silence that they had been walking in. It wasn't an apology, but she had never been the type to say 'I'm sorry' for anything.

"It's not that easy, Hayley," Elijah sighed.

"I was wrong to go through your journals, I was wrong to tell Sophie about Celeste, but after everything that happened today, I don't know why you can't see past this." Hayley crossed her arms. One day she would really have to work on her apologies, but those three words were so hard for her to say.

"Hayley," he gritted his teeth, "you read my journals, and you knew what she meant to me." He breathed deeply and swallowed his anger. "Do you have any idea how rare love is? I have lived over a thousand years, and I have found it twice; when I have I have honoured it."

Hayley stood her ground in the face of his flashing eyes.

"I know what a promise means to you," she shook her head, "but you made it two hundred years ago. I live in the now Elijah. If I feel something, I act. If I want something, I take it. Sophie said she would help my family, so I did what she wanted. If it comes down to a decision between the living and the dead I will always choose the living."

Hayley sighed and turned away.

Elijah watched her walk off with narrowed eyes. Slim fingers slid into his hand and drew his eyes downwards.

"Just so were clear," Elena rubbed his knuckles with her thumb, "I'm one of the two, right?"

"You are the 'one', lovely," Elijah lifted their joined hands and kissed her knuckles. "Come on," he reached out and took the handle of the stroller, "it's high time the other 'one' was in her bed."

Elena smiled and walked with him through the empty streets.

* * *

"Uncle K," Cami didn't spare the bodies in the sanctuary more than a cursory glance.

"Cami," Kieran breathed. The last thing he had been expecting was for her to return to the church. She had made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with him.

He stepped towards her hesitantly and took her arms.

"Somethings wrong with me," she shivered. Every part of her body ached; it had been a chore to drag herself from the apartment to the church. "I think I'm dying."

Kieran pulled her into his arms and lowered her into the nearest pew before reaching for his cell phone.

* * *

"The Elders lied then?" Rebekah pushed her hair back from her face.

"So it would seem," Kol nodded. "Davina survived because of Elijah's elixir, but she's powerless."

"The whole thing was doomed from the start, you know?" Klaus stared into his glass. "We saved the city, and I'm not complaining about the witches losing their power, but this did not go down the way I thought it would." He turned to Rebekah and smiled. "You were quite resourceful today. How did you find them at the docks?"

Rebekah smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "You're not the only one with clever little spies in the Quarter, Nik."

"Sometimes I think I don't give you your due, little sister," Klaus chuckled.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Kol tapped the arm of his club chair. He could hear Davina's sleeping heart above them. "Four girls were supposed to rise from the ritual, and if we're getting technical none of them did."

"What's your point, Kol?" Klaus sighed.

"My point is: where did all of that power go? Power like that doesn't just disappear."

* * *

"Hello?" Elijah paused and extracted his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. "Father Kieran?"

 _"Something's wrong with Camille. Can you come to the church?"_

"Cami?" Elena breathed. "Cami died yesterday… at the church. Kol tried to…"

"I'll take her home," Elena nodded when he turned to her. "I'll see you there." Stretching up she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Sabine lifted the poppet she had been working with earlier and drew a knife across its throat. Blood poured out from the cut into a goblet holding her earlier potion.

Lifting the goblet she downed the contents and smirked. Power flowed through her veins.

Out in the cemetery three people rose from their graves. By the time Sabine made it to the front gates they were their waiting.

"Sabine!" Bastianna gasped and took a step back. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Bastianna," she chuckled, "I've had to endure people calling me Sabine for almost a year now." She smiled cheekily at the three she had handpicked for her mission. "I'd appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name… Celeste."

* * *

"What seems to be the problem, Kieran?" Elijah stepped into the priest's office and froze.

Camille O'Connell was lying on the couch barely moving. He could hardly hear her heart beating.

"She came in," Kieran pressed his hand to her cold brow, "and said she was dying. I didn't think the hospital would be able to help her."

"Look at me, Cami," Elijah knelt in front of her and caught her chin. He peered into her clouded eyes. He found what he was looking for after a moment and sighed; her scent only confirmed what Elena had said. "I'm given to understand you know about vampires, Cami."

"Yes," she grimaced.

"Good," Elijah nodded, "because you are in transition."

"What?" Kieran rocked back on his heels.

"She's in transition," Elijah repeated, "and rather far into the process. I'd say she has half an hour at most."

"Until what?" Cami pushed herself up onto her elbow. Her internal organs felt like jelly.

"Until you die."

"Way to break it to me gently," Cami rolled her eyes.

"Terribly sorry, Cami, but it appears the time for gentle has passed you by," Elijah sighed.

"I don't understand," Kieran shook his head, "she would have had to die with a vampire's blood in her system."

"She did," Elijah stood up. "Yesterday Camille was present during an attack meant for Davina. My fiancée and younger brother were here at the time. He tried to save her life, but her heart had stopped."

"If my heart stopped how am I still breathing," Cami coughed.

"You are in transition, Camille," Elijah reiterated. "You're becoming a vampire… if you choose to drink human blood and complete the process."

"And if choose not to?" Cami blinked.

"You'll die," Elijah straightened his spine, "permanently this time. You haven't much time to make a decision."

"Cami?" Kieran looked at her.

Cami worried her bottom lip. It was hard to look her uncle in the eyes. Had it really only been yesterday that she had called him a monster? She didn't have to look to know he was watching her with an expression of sorrow; she didn't have to see the haunted look in his eyes. It was the same one he had worn after losing Sean.

Her heart clenched painfully. She couldn't leave him like this.

The moment Cami nodded Kieran snagged a letter opener from his desk and cut open his wrist.

"I'll inform Freya and Kol," Elijah nodded when she released her uncle and felt her extended canines.

"Why?" Cami blinked quickly. She tried not to look at the blood still flowing from his wrist.

"Kol is many things Camille," Elijah sighed, "but he has never once abandoned a vampire he sired. He'll help you transition."

"And your sister?" Cami frowned.

"As one of the only witches in the city who can still access magic, Freya will make you a daylight ring," Elijah nodded. "In the meantime; if you feel an overwhelming desire for blood, try food. It can help curb the cravings."

* * *

Elena clipped the video monitor to her hip and gently closed the door to the nursery. She was mentally and physically exhausted; all she wanted was to crawl into bed and curl up next to Elijah when he joined her, but she still had two more stops before she could think about sleep.

Her feet traveled the length of the compound until she came to the first room. Rapping on the door lightly she stepped inside and smiled.

"How's she doing?" Elena adjusted the blanket so Davina was tucked in.

"She hasn't woken up," Marcel sighed. He had been sitting at her bedside since he'd placed her in her bed.

"She was exhausted," Elena smoothed the girl's hair back, "Elijah gave her his coat and she pretty much collapsed."

"That's what Kol said," he rubbed his jaw and gave Elena a sideways look. "That elixir," he swallowed, "it was made for you?"

"It was made for Katherine," Elena shook her head, "it was offered to me, and if my ex-boyfriend's brother hadn't gotten in the way I would have used it."

"That's strange," Marcel sighed, "Jeremy and Freya said he had it made for you. Freya said the potion couldn't have been more than a few years old."

Elena blinked and tilted her head.

"All that matters is that it existed," she sighed, "and it saved her life tonight."

"We'll have to see how she feels when she wakes up," he inhaled slowly. "She always said she wanted to be normal."

"Dreams and reality," Elena nodded. She stood to leave and paused at the door. "Let me know if she needs anything."

"I will," Marcel looked back at her before getting comfortable in his chair.

Elena sighed and knocked on a closed door. She twisted the knob when a soft voice told her to come in.

"Is he going to be mad at me forever?" Hayley didn't wait for her to speak. "He's certainly got the time for it."

"I believe you're thinking of Klaus and Rebekah," Elena crossed her arms, "those two can hold a grudge. Elijah is a master of forgiveness, though."

"That's what Klaus said," Hayley crossed her arms and leaned back against the headboard. "Doesn't seem to be forgiving me though."

"You might have tried saying 'I'm sorry'," Elena peeked at the monitor on her hip when Miranda stirred, "it's not enough to admit you've done something wrong. It's one thing to recognize the action as wrong; it's another to show contrition."

"I'm not sorry I did it, Elena," Hayley sighed, "I'm sorry I hurt him, and I'm sorry he's mad, but I would do it again for my family."

"That's the thing though," Elena's eyes narrowed, "we are your family. That baby you're carrying makes you family, Hayley. That's not to say you don't have more out there in the Bayou, but you need to recognize that we are your family too. You're not alone in the world anymore."

"I've never had a real family," Hayley shook her head, "Sophie offered to reunite me with mine; what was I supposed to do?"

"The same thing we all do," Elena met Hayley's eyes. "You turn to the family you do have. The family that consists of the oldest vampire's in history and one of the strongest witches the world's ever seen."

* * *

She was half asleep when the door opened. Rolling over she adjusted the pillow under her head and let her eyes flutter open.

Elijah tilted the monitor up while loosening his tie. Miranda's chest rose and fell with deep even breaths. He lowered the screen and began unbuttoning his crisp white shirt. He caught Elena's gaze from the corner of his eye.

"You're staring," his soft material slid from his arms. He slipped off his shoes and draped the shirt over the arm of a chair.

"It's an excellent view," she hummed.

The muscles in his back shifted when he unfastened his belt. He was reaching into the dresser for a pair of pajama pants when he froze.

"You had the elixir made for me," she pushed herself up and hooked her elbows around her raised knees.

"I did," he closed the dresser drawer. With the pajamas in hand he took a seat beside her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She tilted her head and searched his eyes.

"You'd made it clear you weren't going to run," he exhaled slowly, "and at the time I wasn't sure why I did it; all I knew was that I couldn't let you die, and you had no desire to be a vampire, so that left only one option."

"Magical intervention," Elena sighed. "You could have told me."

"I know that now," his knuckle grazed her cheekbone, "I didn't know it then, and I definitely didn't want to complicate your already chaotic love life. Besides…" he trailed off and smiled when a soft sneeze came through the monitor, "… I think things turned out pretty well, and that is the only lie I've ever told you."

"Just don't lie to me again," she sat up and kissed him softly.

"You have my word," his hand slid into her hair and kissed her again.

She sighed into his mouth. Leaning back she pulled him to hover over her without breaking contact. Long kisses were exchanged while hands began wandering.

"That deal goes both ways, you know?" He broke away to draw in a jagged breath.

Hooking her thigh over his waist she rolled him onto his back so they were tangled in bedsheets. Her eyes glittered when she raked her hand back through her hair and moved it to one side.

"I know."

* * *

 **Anyone here reading Tabula Rasa? I realized the other day that by making Elijah a doppelganger I've opened a door for a potential cameo/crossover. It wouldn't be long, but I think it would be fun.**


	26. November 6, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

* * *

November 6, 2012

* * *

"I remember this cemetery," Genevieve smiled. Her fingers trailed over the smooth marble of a standing tomb. The names were unfamiliar to her save one.

"I've been coming here for over a century," Celeste smirked, "wearing one face or another."

She followed the line of Genevieve's hand.

* * *

 _1919_

* * *

 _Genevieve scurried through the standing tombs towards a kneeling brunette._

 _"Clara Summerlin, will you come on?" She grabbed the girl's arm. "We're gonna miss everything."_

 _Genevieve bounced from foot to foot excitedly. There was a giddy grin on her face as they pushed through the crowd to stand near the centre of the witches. Every man and woman present was robbed in white._

 _A woman danced around the bonfire in the centre of the circle. Her white skirts billowed up around her legs as she moved in time with the Congo drums._

 _A tall man with ebony skin and a white suit stepped through the crowd; an albino python was resting on his shoulders. He clapped once to quiet the crowd and passed the massive snake to two identical men who could only be his sons._

 _"Told you," Genevieve leaned down to whisper to Clara, "every witch in the Quarter is here to see the great Papa Tunde."_

 _She fell silent when he spoke. Papa Tunde had a charismatic quality that instantly drew people in and made them want to hear whatever he had to say._

 _"Witches of the French Quarter, thank you for your welcome. It is good to be among people of the faith." He smiled and looked around at the crowd. "I, too, practice ancestral magic, honoring those who walked the path before us. From them, we draw strength. And you will need strength, for a great darkness is coming. The city your forefathers left you is now overrun by pirates, beasts, and vampires."_

 _He took the great snake and threw it into the fire. The reptile hissed and drew fearful gasps from the crowd, but no one raised a finger to stop him._

 _"I practice other magic, as well. Sacrificial magic – channeling power from the lives of my offerings. I use this strength to vanquish my enemies, and I will punish your enemies for their greed. In return, you will accept me family into your coven and me as your leader."_

* * *

 _"Gentlemen," Elijah tapped the table top and smiled when the door opened to admit two men who joined him and the chief of police at the table. "Make yourselves at home. Mayor O'Connell appears to be running late, but there's much to discuss, so I shall begin."_

 _Before he could say another word quick steps drew his gaze to the stairs._

 _"One moment, please, brother," Klaus smirked and clapped Elijah's shoulder. "You know how much I enjoy these illicit, little gatherings."_

 _"Don't be troubled," Elijah dismissed the fears of the men. "Despite my brother's reputation, I can assure you that we've invited you here to broker in piece. You have my word."_

 _"And lucky for you," Klaus leaned forwards with a wolfish grin, "my brother always keeps his word." His eyes darted to the two newcomers. "You two are from the Guerrera crime family, a brutish pack of thieves and killers. And that's nothing compared to what you become on a full moon, is it?"_

 _Elijah sighed internally and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Klaus always did have a habit of antagonizing friend or foe._

 _"Of course," Elijah lifted his gaze from the table, "a bite from your kind is not lethal to an Original, but conflict between us would not end well for you at all. Let's state our purpose here."_

 _Elijah motioned to Klaus who had taken up a post behind his chair._

 _"My brother and I control the ports of the city, but with Prohibition soon to be the law of the land, there'll be a certain uptick in the kind of federal presence we prefer to avoid."_

 _It wouldn't do for the federal government to be made aware of their nature._

 _"Therefore," he looked over the assembled group, "I'd like to suggest a system whereby – under our supervision, of course – the Guerrera family can traffic alcohol into the city of New Orleans for a profit. We would still be in charge, but our rule would remain secret."_

 _Elijah went on the alert before he had finished talking. Three men had joined their group: an older man in a white suit, and his somber sons; each one bore a strange mark in the center of their brows._

 _"This all sounds good," the man held up a finger and nodded, "but tell me, how it will benefit the witches."_

 _"I'm sorry," Elijah's jaw ticked, but his tone remained cordial, "this is a private meeting."_

 _"Yes," the man nodded with a broad grin, "for kings of the city, but I too, am a king and I have rules."_

 _"I'm impressed," Klaus' brows rose. A bemused smiled lifted the edge of his lips. "You're whether quite ambitious or quite mad." He tilted his head as if attempting to determine which it was. "What's your name mate?"_

 _"I am Alphonse Bellatunde Delgado – Papa Tunde to my followers." He took off his hat and gave a small bow. "I come to ask that the witches be granted fair tribute for allowing your existence in our city."_

 _"Are you suggesting that you speak for the French Quarter witches?" Elijah stood from the table and scrutinized the Haitian. He was too confident for his own good. Elijah was loath to admit it, but something in the man's dark eyes unnerved him._

 _"I do now," he smirked, "and I expect our future negotiations to go very smoothly. As a guarantee, I brought a gift. I await our next gathering."_

 _Papa Tunde nodded to his sons. They placed a medium sized leather case on the table before leaving with their father._

 _Klaus and Elijah shared a look before the younger brother reached out and lifted the lid from the case._

 _Elijah had seen many things in his centuries of living, but he still felt his gorge rise when he saw the contents of the cylindrical case._

 _"Well," Klaus' eyes traced the symbol carved into the man's severed head, "it appears we'll need a new mayor."_

* * *

2012

* * *

Marcel took the stairs two at a time with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. He passed through the milling assembly of vampires and dropped into a chair in the far corner.

"Hey, Marcel," Diego approached, "you know what's going on? Klaus ordered us all to meet here, but he's a no-show."

"It's a new regime, man," Marcel scoffed, "get used to it." He took a swig straight from the bottle.

He looked up when Klaus entered the room with Thierry. His eyes widened upon seeing his old friend back in the fold.

"Dearest brethren," Klaus held up his hands to gather the crowd, "your attention, please." He smiled when they looked at him. "No doubt, you're all surprised to see Thierry Venture, who's supposed to be rotting in the Garden for the crime of killing one of our own, but I personally decided to issue him a pardon. I hope you'll all welcome him home."

Klaus watched the happy reunion for a moment before addressing the crowd of vampires.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "as you all know, Davina is no longer able to monitor the activity of our witch neighbors. However," he smirked, "since the Harvest failed, their magic will soon be gone forever."

"Just like Davina's," Marcel muttered. The young witch had been ecstatic to be alive at first, but now she was sullen.

"Until that time," Klaus inhaled sharply, "I say we keep them on their toes. Diego," he clapped the young vampire on the shoulder and leaned in close, "I wonder if you might lead a rousting in the cauldron."

Diego smiled slowly before turning to begin planning with a few others.

Marcel grabbed his bottle and moved to storm off. He sighed when Klaus blocked his path.

"I had hoped you would join Diego," Klaus looked to the center of the courtyard.

Marcel glanced over his shoulder before shaking his head.

"Nah. I'm gonna take a personal day."

He pushed past Klaus and stepped out onto the street. It had been years since he had taken any time for himself, and he felt like he really needed it. First Davina came back without her magic, and then Cami turned.

* * *

"You might doubt him Rebekah," Elijah's eyes darted from face to face on the street, "but today, I saw Niklaus demonstrate mercy towards an enemy. Tell me that's not progress."

"Please, Elijah," she rolled her eyes. "Who do you think convinced Klaus to let Thierry out?"

"Why would you do that?" Elijah froze and turned to his little sister.

"Because," Rebekah smirked, "despite Klaus' reprieve, Thierry despises him. I like that about Thierry. I also like that he used to date a witch, so he knows about French Quarter covens. Maybe he can lead me to whoever stole the Harvest magic."

"Rebekah," he sighed, "I recognize that the outcome of the ritual was disappointing."

"There was no outcome," Rebekah threw up her hands. "Power like that doesn't just vanish; we all know that. Somebody stole it. I want to know who, and then I want to make an ally of them."

"To what end?"

Rebekah pushed a hand through her hair and sighed. Really he should have known why she was doing it. It wasn't like she was the only one. Kol had also been guilty of consolidating power in the past; that was often the reason he wound up in a box.

"I'm tired, Elijah, and you should be too. I'm tired of being threatened and controlled by our tyrant brother, and if you want to stop a bully you need the power to stand up to them."

She made to walk off but froze when he reached out and took her arm.

"I'm surprised at you, sister. I expect this sort of behaviour from Niklaus; it's extremely disappointing when it comes from you. Can you not see that, in his own way, he is making an effort?"

"He shoved you in a box for weeks," Rebekah hissed. "You missed your daughter's birthday, and if it weren't for Elena sensing when it happened you'd likely still be locked away somewhere. How can you forgive him so easily?"

Elijah didn't answer her right away, but his grip did slacken.

"He's lulled you in, admit it," she rolled her eyes. "He lulls you in with a false sense of camaraderie and kinship, and then turns on you like a snake," tears welled up in her eyes. "I fall for it every time and wind up with a dagger in my chest for my troubles; no more."

Her expression hardened as she blinked back her tears.

"Mark my words Elijah," her spine straightened, "it's only a matter of time before you wind up back in the box."

Elijah drew in a deep breath and shook his head slowly.

"I believe that he is approaching some semblance of peace here," he motioned to the bustling street and met his sister's eyes. "Leadership may, in fact, be a good thing for him. If you cannot support, sister, then at least do nothing to provoke him."

"What is it going to take to make you see that he is irredeemable?" Rebekah shook her head. "How many times must he turn on you? Or maybe he'll go for Elena next," she started backing away. "After all: 'love is a vampire's greatest weakness'."

* * *

"Care," Elena looked frantically around the courtyard, "please tell me you've seen her."

Elena peered around the bodies of the milling vampires. A moment ago she had been holding Miranda's hand and then she had turned around for a second, and her daughter had disappeared.

There were no words that could describe the panic that settled in her chest.

Caroline took one look at her friend and shook her head before joining the brunette and taking her arm.

"Relax," Caroline soothed. "She's getting into everything these days; she's probably just hiding under a table. Try to remember you're a vampire."

Elena nodded. She took a deep breath and exhaled before closing her eyes and listening. It took her less than a second to locate her child's heartbeat less than twenty feet away; a couple of day walkers had spotted her and were keeping an eye on the precocious child.

She turned around with furrowed brows and walked towards the stairs. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Miranda pulled on the thick leather strap of the case she had found.

"What do you think you're doing, little miss?" Elena knelt down when Miranda turned around.

"Box," Miranda pulled on the strap again. The cylindrical container dragged out from under the stairs.

Elena spun to sit cross-legged, took Miranda under the arms and lifted her so she was standing on her knees.

"You scared me, baby," Elena put on the sternest face she could manage.

Miranda tilted her head and frowned. Mama was angry, but she didn't know why.

"You can't just run off like that," Elena sighed. "Do you understand?"

Miranda nodded with a small smile. She twisted around in Mama's arms and reached for her new find again.

"You don't understand a word I'm saying do you?" Elena sighed, but the corner of her mouth quirked up. Miranda hadn't really gone that far, and if the courtyard hadn't been full of vampires she would have seen her right away.

Her panic had been a human response to not being able to physically see her child.

"The teenage years are going to be interesting," Caroline smirked.

"She's definitely going to be a handful," Elena agreed. She tipped her head back to smile up at the blonde and let go of Miranda.

"She's half Mikaelson," Freya leaned over the rail of the stairs.

"There was never any doubt," Caroline snickered. She dropped to sit on the floor with Elena. "What have you found, Miss Miranda?"

Caroline leaned forward and brushed back the girl's hair that had fallen free from the butterfly clips. She tilted her head and frowned at the case.

"What is this?" Elena tilted the case so she could look at the symbol carved into the top; it was partially obscured by the strap so she reached out and unfastened it. "Freya?"

The witch came down the stairs and bent over her brother's mate. She frowned at the carving.

"Miranda," Freya lifted the box, "I don't think you should play with this, sweet girl."

Miranda tipped her head back and reached up. Why was Auntie Freya taking her box? She wanted to play with it.

"Box?" Miranda frowned.

"We'll find you another box, baby," Elena promised. She stood and pulled Miranda into her arms. "What's wrong with this one?"

"See this mark," Freya twisted it around so Elena could see the intersecting lines, "this is old magic… dark magic."

"Then we will definitely find Miranda a different box," Elena kissed her daughter's cheek. "Is it something we should worry about?"

"I don't think so," Freya shook her head; "it's probably just something that's been tucked away and forgotten. We just don't want to chance her drawing this symbol anywhere."

Elena nodded. She watched Freya disappear up the stairs and was about to set off in search of another box that Miranda could play with when she turned around and collided with Diego.

Miranda glared at Diego and reached out to push his shoulder. She still didn't like him.

"Nice to see you too," Diego rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to the young mother and tilted his head. "Where's Klaus?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Right here," Klaus came down the stairs with a tipsy Marcel. "I'm right here." He frowned at the worried expression on Diego's face.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

"Come on, Davina," Hayley perched on the side of her bed, "you can't stay in here forever."

"Wanna bet?" Her voice was muffled by the pillow she had shoved her face into.

"I don't get it," Jeremy leaned in the doorframe. "I thought you wanted to be normal."

Davina blinked back a few tears and hugged her pillow close to her chest. Ever since she had woken up it had felt like something was missing; a piece of her heart, her very soul, had been torn out. There was a gaping crater where the flesh should have been whole.

"Normal is overrated," she sighed.

Kol paused on the other side of the door. He brought his hand down on Jeremy shoulder gently and frowned when he flinched.

"Alright, mate?"

"Fine," Jeremy cleared his throat. "You just startled me."

Kol gave him a sceptical look before shaking off his concern. It was highly unlikely that Jeremy hadn't heard him coming; he moved quietly, but the younger Gilbert had a hunter's senses.

Hayley looked over her shoulder in time to catch Kol's look. The one that said leave her alone for a bit. Reluctantly she stood from the bed and headed downstairs with Jeremy.

Kol waited until they were gone before walking over and taking Hayley's place. He carefully pulled the blanket's down to expose Davina's flushed face; two splotches of colour stained her cheeks.

"Hayley's right, you know?" He tilted his head when she turned away. "You can't stay in here forever."

"I don't have to," she muttered, "just until I drop dead."

"Davina…"

"I should have died," the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I wish I had."

"I know you do," Kol handed her a tissue. "I do know what it's like to be cut off from nature. I was a witch when I was human. I understand what you're going through."

Davina sat up and crossed her arms to glare at him.

"What exactly am I going through, Kol?"

He tilted his head and met her dark eyes.

"You feel like a part of you is missing; like it's been torn out, and all that remains is a gaping wound." He passed her the tissue again and nodded when she took it. "Would you take some friendly advice?"

"Do I have a choice?" She dried her cheeks.

"Not really," he smirked. "Get up, get out; things will get better. You'll find something that will help you heal, but you need to leave this room first."

He stood up before she could say anything and left her alone.

* * *

Thunder rumbled overhead threatening to crack open the sky at any moment and drown any foolish enough to be wandering the streets of the city. The water would make no difference to the poor souls laid out in the Cauldron.

Klaus felt his heart plummet into his stomach. Two vampires had been placed in the center of a circle of salt; their bodies were surrounded by archaic symbols that sent ice running down his spine. Each desiccated vampire had a symbol drawn in the center of their foreheads; it was a symbol Klaus had not seen in nearly a century.

"We came to mess with the witches," Diego held his hands in front of his body, "these two went missing, and we found them like this a while later."

"That's two more of my guys gone," Marcel muttered. He turned to Klaus with a sarcastic salute. "Nice job, captain."

Marcel took a last look at the dead men, put his hood up and walked away.

"Where in the bloody hell do you think you're going?" Klaus called after him. He pointed to the salt circle. "Somebody has to account for this!"

Marcel scoffed and spun back around to glare at his sire.

"I'm not getting involved with this," he pointed directly at the circle, "that mark is tied to some bad mojo." His eyes darted to the other vampires in attendance. "Any of y'all got any brains; you'll head back to the compound and stay the hell out of this."

* * *

"I used to run things down here for Marcel," Thierry led Rebekah around a stack of crates, "I thought you'd like to see what I found before Klaus did."

Rebekah tossed her hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"Not a day out of the Garden, and you're already proving yourself useful."

"We made a deal," Thierry shrugged, "and if it screws things up for your brother, I'm all for it. Though, to be honest, this stuff makes my skin crawl."

"I've never seen anything like this." He stopped at the edge of a salt circle.

Rebekah's breath caught in her throat. She had been alive over a thousand years. There were few things capable of making her heart seize up with panic, but the sight of the unlit candles, and animal bones within the salt circle did the trick. She had seen that symbol before.

"I have," her eyes traced the lines of salt, "a long time ago. Somebody is copycatting a very dangerous witch." She pointed to the various ingredients. They draw power from sacrifices."

"I don't understand why somebody would leave it here for us to find," Thierry shook his head slowly.

Rebekah tilted her head and examined the circle. Something was missing; slowly her eyes widened in realization.

"Unless they wanted it to be found." Rebekah just held in her gasp when a tall man in a white tuxedo stepped from the shadows behind them, but the shock and horror were evident in her eyes.

"Mademoiselle Mikaelson," Papa Tunde smiled. He held out his arms as if offering a hug to a friend he hadn't seen in a long time.

"That's not possible," Rebekah shook her head slowly.

"Sure, it is, Cheri," he smiled smugly, "its magic."

Rebekah stared at him in silence for a moment before coming to a decision. She ran forward at vampire speed to kill the most dangerous warlock she had ever had the misfortune of meeting.

She made a strangled cry of protest when she was grabbed by the throat and forced to her knees. Fear flashed in her blue eyes when she saw the bone white blade coming down between her brows.

 _"Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi."_ Papa Tunde repeated the incantation while carving the mark in Rebekah's forehead.

Almost instantly she began to desiccate. This grey veins popped up along her face and down her neck to disappear beneath her clothes.

Thierry's heart stuttered; cold fear ran down his spine. With one last look at his benefactor he sped from the warehouse.

* * *

"Somebody will die for this," Klaus seethed.

"Remarkably, I don't disagree," Elijah sighed, "however; I would like to know where they learned such dark magic." He stood from where he had been kneeling to examine the mark.

"I had hoped never to see that symbol again," Klaus crossed his arms.

Elena froze on the stairs; she had been putting Miranda down for her afternoon nap. The little girl had tuckered herself out playing with a cardboard box all morning.

Her eyes darted from Elijah and Klaus, to the dead vampires, and the others milling about in the far corner.

"Do I want to know?" She tilted her head and gave the dead bodies a pointed look. "Klaus, next time warn me before bringing dead bodies into the house."

"Why?" His looked at her with a furrowed brow and glanced at his watch. "It's naptime."

"Still…" Elena crossed the courtyard and tilted her head downwards to look at the vampires. She knew them; they had been the ones keeping an eye on Miranda that morning. Her eyes narrowed when she saw their foreheads.

"I've seen that symbol before," she blinked.

"No, you haven't," Klaus scoffed. "It is the signature of a fool who once stood against us."

"Well," Elena crossed her arms, "I've seen it. Miranda found an old box this morning, and that symbol was carved into the lid."

"Was this box square?" Elijah stiffened.

"No," Elena frowned, "it was almost a cylinder. Freya took it and put it up somewhere; she said the mark was related to dark magic."

"It's definitely that," Elijah sighed. "Niklaus I thought you burned that case."

"Why would I burn a perfectly good case?"

"Why would you keep the box that held the mayor's severed head?" Elijah countered.

"Now I'm glad Freya took it," Elena shuddered.

"Why did Miranda have it anyway?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"She's getting into everything these days," Elena shrugged, "and kids love boxes. I found one from the move earlier and she spent the whole morning playing with it."

"Since when do kids love boxes?" Klaus tilted his head.

"Since the invention of the box," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Kids love boxes," Caroline joined them; "a cardboard box can be anything." Her voice trailed off when she saw the bodies. "What happened?"

"Somebody is salvaging some old tricks," Elijah filled her in.

"And somebody _will_ die for it," Klaus reiterated. "I will do for him as I did the other," he swore and turned to Diego. "When night falls, I want you to gather every vampire in the Quarter. Get me the head of whoever did this and put it on a stick."

"That might be a problem," Diego cleared his throat. To his credit he maintained eye contact with the Original Hybrid. "Everyone is freaked. We haven't had witches killing vampires in a long time. Marcel made sure of that."

"Marcel has run off like a scared child," Klaus' jaw ticked. "You lot are left with me. Now, who of you will fight to defend our home?"

Klaus' eyes narrowed when nobody stepped forward.

"Not a single one of you will stand with me, so afraid are you of this new threat?" His eyes widened in disbelief. "You should know better." He turned away with a scoff. "I'll handle this myself."

He made it to the street when he turned around and found Caroline at his side.

"You've got a habit of rubbing people the wrong way," she answered his unasked question.

"You're tagging along to make sure I don't?" He cocked an eyebrow. Part of him wanted to send her straight back to the compound where she would be perfectly safe, but the other part was glad she was at his side.

"I'm coming along to make sure you don't do something stupid," she reached down and took his hand, "like pissing off a witch and getting yourself killed."

"You know I can't actually die sweetheart," the ghost of amusement flashed in his eyes.

"You might not be able to die," she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, "but you can still be desiccated, or cursed. And as I said you've got a habit of rubbing powerful people the wrong way."

* * *

Cami rubbed the back of her neck and held the phone to her ear. Her annoyance flared when she reached the full voicemail.

She slammed the phone down on the counter and winced when she heard a crack. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the crack was confined to her screen; the phone was insured, but damage to the bar would have to come out of her own pocket.

"Looks like I should have been here last night," Marcel stood in the door. His eyes scanned the disaster that was the restaurant.

Cami crossed her arms and glared at him. A month ago she might have started frantically searching for a weapon to defend herself, but that was before her body had been transformed into a lethal weapon.

"What do you want?"

"I was looking for Sophie," he looked her up and down slowly, "is she around?"

"No," Cami shook her head, "why?"

"I've got a witch problem," he shrugged and hopped onto a bar stool. "I thought she might have some answers."

"Why not ask Freya?" Cami watched him pour himself a drink. "You know we're not a serve yourself kind of bar, right?"

"I don't want to be around a Mikaelson right now," Marcel muttered. Davina might have survived but he still blamed Klaus for what had happened; his siblings were guilty by association. The only Mikaelson he could stand was the youngest, but it was hard to be angry with a toddler. "And you don't seem to be in a position where you want to serve me anything."

"Well," Cami circled around behind the bar and leaned against the shelves, "it is a little early for day drinking. I'm assuming you've got Klaus problems." She tilted her head and scrutinized him. "I thought you'd be on top of the world now that you've got Davina back."

"Davina's…" Marcel sighed. "She's alive, but she's not Davina anymore."

Cami's brows lowered in confusion.

"She's lost her magic," he downed his drink and poured another, "and she's not happy about it. She hasn't come out of her room in weeks; it's like she wishes she had died."

"I'm sorry," Cami frowned. Her heart ached when she thought the young girl who had been so full of life.

* * *

Elijah paused outside Davina's bedroom. The door was open which was odd in and of itself, but what was stranger was the empty bed. He frowned when he spotted Hayley moving to sit down with a pile of drawings.

"Hayley," he stepped inside, "what are you doing?"

"Killing time," she sighed. Her hands cupped her face before pushing her hair back and holding it in place at the back of her neck. "I'm on vampire lockdown."

"Niklaus wants to ensure you are safe," Elijah frowned at the images of Celeste.

"I know," Hayley's eyes narrowed. "I think it's funny it took a big supernatural threat to get you in the same room with me, though."

"That's not true…"

"It is," Hayley crossed her arms over her bump, "you've barely said a word to me since the Harvest." She shook her head and moved to pile the sketches together. "It doesn't matter anyway; you've been busy."

It was true; between cleaning up the mess left behind by the Harvest, Davina, Miranda, and Elena he'd had very little time for anything else.

"Where is Davina?" He nodded to the empty bed.

"Kol said something to her, and when I came back she was up," Hayley replaced the drawings, "she said she was going for a walk."

"This is a rather dangerous time to go for a walk," Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't leave the compound," Davina came up behind him. "I just wandered the halls, and I was watching Miranda sleep."

Elijah turned to look at her. Her features were drawn and her eyes were hollow, but seeing her on her feet again warmed him.

"Are you feeling a little better, Davina?"

"Not really," she frowned, "but I'll get there."

* * *

Elena bent over the edge of the crib and gently moved Miranda's hair from her mouth. It seemed, without fail, that whenever her little girl went to sleep she wound up with a lock of hair over her mouth.

Strong arms snaked around her waist and she straightened up to lean back into his chest.

"Davina was up," Elijah murmured against her hair.

"I know," Elena breathed. "She was in here. I was speaking to her."

"Do you think she'll recover?" He kissed Elena's cheek and watched Miranda's chest rise and fall.

"I think it'll take time," Elena sighed. "I don't care what she said before about wanting to be normal."

"Magic was a part of who she was," he nodded, "and now it's gone."

"She needs time to grieve and heal," Elena covered the hand he had on her stomach. Her thumb made slow circles over his knuckles. "And figure out who she is now that her magic is gone."

"Yes," Elijah dropped a kiss to her temple, "but where did it go?"

* * *

Papa Tunde exhaled slowly and lowered his knife to his side. His eyes traced the grey features of Rebekah Mikaelson, and the symbol he had carved into her brow.

"It is done." He took a step back to better admire his work. Holding out his arms he curled his fingers into fists and felt the strength in his muscles. "The power of the Original sister flows through me."

Celeste stepped out from behind the tall crates and eyed the blonde vampire.

"Will that be enough to make Klaus suffer?" She supposed she could have forgiven her foe for the things he had done, but she had never been that big of a person; she used to pretend, but over the centuries she had become consumed with her revenge. She knew it was petty, but she wanted to make him suffer; she would take great joy in his pain.

Papa Tunde took in a deep breath; determination, and the power of Rebekah fueled him. "I will hurt Klaus Mikaelson as he hurt me. When I am done he will wish that he could die."

* * *

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think of my story so far.**


	27. November 6, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **I know it's been awhile and to make up for it here is the longest chapter to date complete with some cute Mama Elena and Daddy Elijah. I felt like it needed a little bit of fluff.**

* * *

"El Presidente?" Cami gave the silent phone a bemused look. It hadn't been ringing two seconds before Marcel ignored the incoming call.

Marcel downed the remaining liquid in his glass and scoffed.

"He likes to keep track of his people."

Cami couldn't stop herself from tilting her head to scrutinize him. She was a scholar above all else, and eternally curious. She supposed she would be that way for eternity now. There were some things she just had to know like the nature of the relationship between Marcel and Klaus. Marcel, despite being a vampire with a temper, seemed like an okay guy and she couldn't fathom what his thought process was concerning Klaus.

"Why are you loyal to him, exactly?"

"You know," he poured out another drink, "for someone who can't stand the guy, you sure ask a lot of questions about him. Have you got a little crush, Cami?"

"My interest is purely academic," she scoffed. "And even if it wasn't I'm pretty sure he's only interested in one blonde."

Marcel crossed his arms on the bar and tilted his head. Her lips were quirked in a half-smile, but her eyes held something hard.

"I know what you're doing," he shook his head and cocked an eyebrow. In spite of the two bottles of bourbon he had consumed he was still quite lucid; one of the perks of being a vampire.

"What am I doing, Marcel?"

Cami's brows lowered as she braced her palms on the opposite side of the bar and leaned close enough to smell the bourbon on his breath; if she'd still been human anyway.

Marcel inhaled the soft smell of her shampoo and exhaled slowly while searching her twinkling eyes. He broke the staring match to lift his glass.

"You're mad he used you, and you want to get back at him," he sipped the bourbon slowly and leaned closer so he could feel the heat from her body. "You might even be hoping I'll let some chink in his armor slip. Want some friendly advice, Cami?"

"Not really," she bit her cheek.

"Consider it unfriendly then," he chuckled. "Don't do it. It won't end well for you. I could tell you horror stories about people who went up against Klaus."

One in particular stood out to him.

"It was right after I came home from the First World War…"

* * *

 _Mikaelson Compound 1919_

* * *

 _He reached up to adjust his army issue hat as he slipped between the gates. The spring that had been present in his step lessened the closer he got to the center of his home._

 _He had been trying to escape New Orleans for a while, but something always drew him back. And that something was a blonde Original vampire; he just couldn't stay away from her._

 _He squashed down his anger as he stood in the center of the massive party that was so very Klaus. Jealousy seemed to be a common emotion when he spotted her with another man; she was sitting with another man now._

 _He didn't have to force a smile when he approached because in spite of his jealousy he was still happy to see her._

 _"Aren't you going to welcome me home?"_

 _Her red lips parted slightly as she looked him over with concealed disdain. It was the same look she had been giving him since the dagger had been pulled from her heart._

 _"I wouldn't want you to think I was happy to see you."_

 _Marcel sighed and followed her when she stood to refresh her glass. He would have offered to do it for her but he knew she wouldn't allow it; he'd be lucky if the suggestion only got him a scoff._

 _"How long are you going to hate me?"_

 _She slammed her glass down on the bar and shifted to fix him with a withering glare. Tilting her head thoughtfully she pursed her lips and arched a brow._

 _"You left me in a box for fifty-two years." Her thoughtful expression hardened into steely determination. "Twice that seems like a good start."_

 _Rebekah accepted her glass and flashed a flirty smile to a couple of gentlemen at the bar. She wasn't sure which she would invite into her bed that night, or if either would join her; she might just flirt to annoy him._

 _"Come on, boys."_

 _He sighed deeply and watched her walk off with two love struck men in her wake. He didn't get much time to stare after her before a jovial voice lured him to the bar._

 _"There he is," Klaus held out his hands, "our war hero." He was only a little drunk when he clapped him on the shoulder. "It's good to have you home Marcellus."_

 _Klaus lifted a glass in a toast with Marcel and Elijah. He downed the liquid quickly and grinned when Marcel did the same._

 _"The prodigal son has finally learned to hold his liquor," Elijah chuckled. He could still remember the way Marcel had coughed after his first drink._

 _"Army will do that to you," Marcel smiled._

 _"Well," Elijah placed his glass on the counter and waved off another, "it's good to have you back. Niklaus was beside himself in your absence." He playfully clapped his younger brother's shoulder._

 _Klaus smirked and sipped his freshened drink._

 _"Now that you're here, perhaps you can help us settle an argument." He draped a friendly arm over Marcel's shoulder. "You see, you've traded a war abroad for one here in the Quarter. Some rogue witch wants a piece of the city we built, and Elijah," he glanced at his elder brother, "for reasons beyond my comprehension, insists that negotiation is our best recourse."_

 _Elijah held up his glass with an exasperated nod._

 _"On the topic or your failed comprehension, you neglect, as a soldier, Marcel has seen not only how small the world has become and how fast news can travel, but also the very horrors of war itself." Klaus rolled his eyes and lowered his arm after clapping his young prodigy's shoulder. "Surely, Marcel would agree with me."_

 _"The best way to defend our home is by exercising discretion," Elijah sighed and looked around the assembly. "War is by no means discreet."_

 _Marcel looked between the brothers and interjected before they really got into an argument._

 _"Who's the witch you want to kill?"_

 _"His name is Papa Tunde," Klaus' lips lifted in a Cheshire cat grin. "Personally, I think he's a charlatan."_

 _"Well, Marcel shall be able to decide for himself," Elijah's voice lowered. His spine stiffened when he looked towards the door. "You invited him here."_

 _"Of course," Klaus shrugged, "we're not savages, are we?" There were certain benefits to a civilized society, but savagery had it's perks._

 _Klaus stepped away from them to approach Papa Tunde with a tight lipped smile. His eyes made quick note of the silent sons standing as guards would behind their father._

 _"Thank you for accepting our invitation, and welcome," his eyes scanned the small assembly of witches that had entered his home. They all looked uncomfortable and out of place with the exception of their new leader. "I hope you'll allow me to play the role of host. If there's anything you need…" Klaus smirked devilishly, "… anything at all."_

 _Papa Tunde chuckled and nodded._

 _"Business before pleasure."_

* * *

Marcel swirled the liquid in his glass and watched the tiny whirlpool as if expecting the scene to play out before his eyes.

"I didn't get it at first," he finally looked up. "Klaus was the one who wanted to go to war."

Cami tilted her head and ran her tongue over her teeth. She didn't get it either.

"Why was he inviting his enemy into his house?" Her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms. "Why be generous to a man he wants to kill?"

"That's the thing," Marcel held up his finger. She had just touched on the point without realizing it. "It was all a part of the plan. He was doing exactly what you're trying to do now: sussing him out, learning his weaknesses, his strengths and getting him to let his guard down."

He tapped the counter and sighed.

"That's how he does it. Klaus learns everything about you and then goes in for the kill."

Cami rocked back on her heels and scoffed.

"Because he's a two-faced sociopath." Her eyes locked on his. "There is nothing enviable about what he does; he's a monster."

Marcel shook his head with a self-deprecating smile and shrugged.

"We're all monsters, Cami. If you're powerful like Klaus is you just don't have to bother hiding it. You'll learn that soon enough; eternity is a long time."

She leaned forward while staring him down.

"Davina was powerful and she wasn't a monster," her head tilted to the left. "Freya's powerful, Elena's powerful, and little Miranda… she's powerful too. None of them are monsters."

* * *

Klaus attempted to bite down his annoyance when his call was finally accepted. It came out as blatant sarcasm instead.

"You've deigned to break your pity party long enough to pick up the phone."

 _"I figured you'd just keep calling."_

"I'm in the Cauldron now," he walked along the length of the alley and traced the line of the spell with his eyes. "You could meet me here; we could start burning passersby at the stake."

The suggestion was not altogether unappealing to him at the moment. He was itching to string up the person responsible for the fear instilled in every vampire in the quarter.

 _"I'm going to chase down my own leads."_

"Would that happen to be at the bottom of a bottle of scotch?"

 _"I'm at Sophie Deveraux's place. I figured I'd sit her and drink until she shows."_

"Or," Klaus tilted his head and glanced again at the spell that made his blood run cold, "you could snap out of this funk and come help me end this."

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly when Marcel hung up the phone. He didn't get long to reign in his annoyance when stumbling feet shuffled into the alley a few feet behind him.

"Big, bad Klaus Mikaelson," Sophie lifted her bottle and took a swig. She spoke with a confidence brought on by an abundance of alcohol, and a despair that was the result of losing everything she had ever loved.

"Sophie," Klaus turned with a smirk and tucked his phone away, "just the witch I was looking to brutalize."

She gasped when he flashed in front of her and pinned her to the bricks in a chokehold. The bottle fell from her hand to smash against the cobblestones.

"Perhaps you could explain the attacks on my men," he tipped her chin up with his elbow.

Caroline crossed her arms and made no attempt to conceal her eye roll or her exasperated sigh. She met Klaus' gaze when he glanced over his shoulder to where she was still standing by the spell.

"This," she waved to Sophie, "is what I meant by you rubbing people the wrong way. Do remember she's still a witch and can easily hex you…" she stepped closer and looked Sophie over. The witch's eyes were slightly unfocused. "Maybe not easily."

* * *

Elena stepped down into the courtyard and glanced at the video feed she had patched into her phone. Miranda was still sleeping soundly in her crib and unless someone in the compound had a death wish she would remain asleep for another hour. They had been weaning her off her morning nap so her afternoon one was much longer than it used to be, and she had completely worn herself out playing with an old box.

She lifted her gaze when Elijah lowered his phone with a soft sight.

"Still not answering?"

"No," he tucked the phone in his pocket, "Rebekah hasn't answered since this morning."

"You're not worried are you?" She tilted her head. "Because if you're worried about Rebekah and whoever killed those day walkers then I'm going to start worrying about you."

He shook his head.

"I'm more worried she's had something to do with it," Elijah looked out over the somber courtyard. It was a far cry from the raucous assembly of the morning. "She's… displeased with Niklaus."

"When is she not?" Elena couldn't help the quip.

"This is different," he searched the crowd and squeezed her hand. "She might be conspiring with others."

He nodded to a table in the corner and stepped in that direction. He didn't need vampire hearing to know Elena was walking with him.

"Thierry is it?" Elijah fixed a charming smile even as his eyes flashed with an unspoken threat. It was a look he had spent centuries perfecting, and that only Elena had ever seen through.

Thierry looked up from where he was hunched over his half empty glass. A shiver raced down his spine when he met the Original vampire's gaze and nodded.

"My younger sister is rather fond of you," he tilted his head. "It's strange as she's not typically drawn to unremarkable men." He could feel Elena's chastising look that said 'be nice'. "Would you care to explain your sudden magnetism?"

"I don't know what you're…"

Thierry broke off with a grunt. The mild mannered Original had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into the hard brick wall. He cast his eyes towards the brunette, that rumour said was his mate, for assistance or mercy but found only mild exasperation. He suspected she only intervened when the Originals grew violent if the child was in the room.

Elijah masked his amusement when he saw the quiet plea in Thierry's eyes. He hadn't thought anyone had seen the way he listened to Elena, but apparently Thierry had noticed; it was rather remarkable considering he'd only been out of the garden a day.

"You can tell me what I want to know, or," he tightened his hold on Thierry's throat and heard the flutter of fear, "I can distribute tiny pieces of you throughout the French Quarter."

Thierry sighed in defeat. He had many admirable qualities and some not so great ones, but stupid had never been used to describe him. He had a sense of self-preservation.

"She asked me to keep an eye out on witch stuff," he glanced over to Elena. "I found something, and when I showed her, we were jumped by some guy."

Elena saw the stone cold terror in his eyes. She knew why when he swallowed audibly and looked back to Elijah.

"He desiccated her with his touch."

"Like a coward, you left her." Elijah's muscles tensed as anger seared through him. His baby sister had been abandoned to an unknown enemy.

"What was he supposed to do: fight a warlock capable of taking out an Original?" Elena placed her hand on his elbow to keep him from doing something drastic. She wasn't happy with Thierry's actions but she understood them; still… he could have come to one of them. She fixed him with a scathing look.

"If he had he would be dead right now and unable to tell us were Rebekah is."

Elijah relaxed the hand he had been poised to use for a heart extraction. He released Thierry and straightened his jacket.

"Well," he cocked an eyebrow, "where was this?"

"The docks," Thierry cleared his throat, "warehouse 57." He held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I was just doing what she asked: you cannot tell Klaus."

Elijah inhaled slowly and stared at the slim man for a moment in consideration before snapping his neck.

Elena glanced down at the body that had fallen at her feet before lifting her eyes to Elijah.

"You going to tell Klaus?"

"He was just doing as she asked, so," he straightened his sleeves, "I'll take it into consideration." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and stepped around her.

"Uh…" Elena flashed in front of him and crossed her arms. "I'm going with you."

"Elena," he took her shoulders and picked her up to set her out of the path of the door. "You need to stay here where it's safe."

"Bekah's in trouble," Elena crossed her arms. "She's my friend; I'm going."

Elijah eyes flickered over her determined features for a moment before sighing. He knew she would just follow him anyway.

"Don't leave my sight," he reached for her hand, "and if we should run in to the warlock…"

"I'll run like hellhounds are chasing me," she smirked. "Actually no…" she held up her finger, "… I'll run like Katherine fleeing Klaus."

He shook his head with a soft chuckle and looked up to the balcony.

"Jeremy?"

Jeremy paused on his way towards the stairs and turned towards his brother-in-law to be. He was standing by the door with Elena. Jeremy nodded to acknowledge he had heard him and waited.

"Can you keep an eye on Miranda, please?" He mirrored Jeremy's nod. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

* * *

Cami swung her leg back and forth on the stool. She had long since given up trying to get him to stop drinking, and opening the restaurant was definitely out for the night; she chose instead to test out her new tolerance to alcohol.

"Me calling things off with you wasn't lack of interest," Marcel poured them each a fresh drink. "I was hoping to save you from all of this."

"Thanks Romeo," she rolled her eyes and wiggled her finger so the blue stone caught the light, "but I'm in it."

Cami started working on her glass and draped her arm over the back of her chair.

"When you gonna get to the good part with Klaus and that Papa guy?" She peered over the rim of her glass.

Marcel sighed and shifted his feet.

"Papa Tunde said he wanted to empower the witches." He ran his finger around the lip of his glass. "Mostly he just wanted what all officials in this city want: money and territory. Klaus and Elijah weren't about to give him either; he didn't like that so he went on a rampage. Nobody was safe. Not the humans in the faction. Not the Guerrera werewolves. He even went after the witches who opposed him."

Marcel sipped his drink and tilted his head as he lost himself in a memory of days long gone.

"Elijah… he offered a truce, but Klaus being Klaus… he had other ideas."

* * *

 _Papa Tunde leaned back in his chair and sat with one leg crossed over the other. A self-satisfied smile resided on his lips; it tightened when he saw his guest step into the room._

 _"You're late, Elijah. It's not like the noble brother to keep me waiting." He held up his hands in a welcoming gesture._

 _Papa Tunde's smile dropped completely. Klaus Mikaelson had come in his brother's stead with the young Marcel. He caught something in the younger vampire's eyes._

 _"I'm sorry, mate," Klaus smirked. "Elijah is the brother you meet when negotiations are to be had. I'm the one you get when negotiations are closed."_

 _"You do not scare me," he didn't bother standing to greet the man. "You have no idea the power I possess."_

 _Klaus smiled and gave a friendly laugh._

 _"I've actually made it a point to learn all about your power." Klaus paced into the room and held up his finger in a thoughtful gesture. "I noticed how you're almost always near those twin sons of yours, how they bear your distinctive mark. Got me to thinking…"_

 _Klaus paused to examine the light of distant fear in the charlatan's eyes. It made his chest flood with warmth._

 _"You channel their power, don't you?" He didn't wait for an answer, but continued with his Shakespearean monologue. "Which, of course, begs the question: what would happen were that power taken away, if those sons whose lives you depend on were suddenly stuck down? What of that power then?"_

 _Marcel placed a large hat box on the table and stepped back as Papa Tunde approached and peered inside. He could see the rage in the warlock's shoulders and smell it in his blood._

 _He gazed upon the severed heads of his sons before looking at Klaus and hissing through gritted teeth._

 _"I will kill you for this."_

 _Klaus merely smirked._

 _"I cannot be killed. You however…" he looked the warlock over slowly._

 _Papa Tunde could do nothing but scream as Klaus forced his thumbs into his eyes. To the warlock it felt an eternity, but it took precious little time for him to drop dead at Klaus' feet._

* * *

"That's awful," Cami gasped. Horror could barely begin to describe her emotions.

"To Klaus that's business," Marcel shrugged.

Cami shook her head and scrutinized Marcel's unbothered expression.

"Don't you think there's something fundamentally wrong with that? Don't you ever worry you'll end up as one of his victims or, worse, just like him?"

Before Marcel could answer a charismatic voice sounded from the door. The smooth tone had ice dripping down his spine.

"Poor Marcellus. You remain always in the shadow of your father. Climb out from beneath it, will you, so you can die as a man?"

Marcel's fear only spread further when he turned and had his suspicions confirmed. A dead man had risen to taunt him and his past sins.

"Cami," Marcel glanced at her from the corner of his eye, "you need to run right now."

"Oh no," Papa Tunde flashed a smile, "I think she should stay. I much prefer an audience, and I'm about to put on quite the show."

A month ago Cami would have immediately started backing towards the door, but now she was feeling a bit more confident in her ability to defend herself.

Marcel flashed across the room and twisted Papa Tunde's neck.

Cami gaped as the warlock; completely unbothered, turned his head back around and scoffed at Marcel. She had felt fairly confident in her abilities, but that was before Marcel failed to break the man's neck.

"I channel the power of an Original vampire," Papa Tunde towered over Marcel. "Soon I shall have all three," he grasped Marcel by the neck and forced him to his knees, "but first I will take you."

* * *

Sophie crossed her arms to ward off the chill and grimaced at the taste in her mouth. Hot copper was not exactly the flavor she wanted coating her tongue, but Klaus had insisted she be stone cold sober for their ensuing discussion. She tilted her head and allowed her eyes to flicker over the bold white lines.

"It's complex," she stepped back.

"We'd gathered that," Caroline rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Sophie was a lot like Klaus, but unlike the Hybrid she didn't bother with charm.

Sophie stiffened and turned to the blonde vampire. She didn't look much older than Monique. The thought of her niece made her vision blur momentarily.

"It's old school," she cleared her throat, "rooted in sacrificial magic. Whoever did this to your guys, my guess is they were an offering to gain more power."

She turned her full attention to Klaus.

"The more guys they kill the more power they'll have."

Caroline's eyes dropped to Klaus' pocket when it chimed. She tilted her head when it wasn't the generic tone it normally was. She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Caroline didn't trust herself to ask so it was Sophie who broached the subject.

"Really?" The witch nodded to his phone.

Klaus cleared his throat and felt a flush creep up the back of his neck as he lifted the device from his pocket.

"Miranda got hold of my phone earlier," he glanced at the screen, "she must have changed the ringtone."

"Clever girl," Caroline stifled her laugh.

Klaus shot her a warning look and pressed the phone to his ear.

He felt the mirth threatening to burst from Caroline. She was practically shaking with her suppressed laughter.

"Don't say it, love."

Caroline looked up at him through the corner of her eye and nodded once.

"Whatever you say your highness," her eyes glittered with amusement. She giggled at his questioning look. "You are the _Dancing Queen_ after all."

"I didn't expect a call from you."

 _"You need to get to Rousseau's now. Some lunatic witch doctor is killing Marcel."_

"Get as far away from there as you can." He hung up the phone and turned towards the restaurant.

* * *

Elena walked around the edge of the circle and attempted to decipher the spell. Unfortunately a month of lessons with Freya was not enough for her to deduce the full nature of the spell, but she could have sworn she felt power leaching into the air.

She could see Elijah's hand pressed against an invisible barrier. It was like the one that kept them from houses only it was localized to the circle containing Rebekah. Elena tested it all the way around before coming to a stop beside him where he knelt on the concrete floor.

"Boundary spell?" She tucked her hair behind her ears.

Elijah nodded and gestured to a few of the symbols along with the one etched into his sister's forehead. He knew that symbol well. He'd seen it nearly a century before.

"Someone is channeling her." He climbed to his feet and swallowed his rage. "It's usually a lethal process, but because she's an Original she can't die."

"So she's an endless source of power," Elena nodded.

"I don't suppose you've learned how to break a boundary spell?"

"Nope," Elena reached into her pocket, "but I've got an excellent teacher on speed dial."

* * *

Papa Tunde lowered the tip of the sharpened bone to Marcel's forehead and began to carve his symbol. His choice in sacrifice made him fill with joy. It would be cathartic taking the life of Marcellus Gerard; he had always been a steadfast follower of Hammurabi's code.

"As I recall," he watched the colour start to fade from Marcel's face, "you're one of the few people Niklaus Mikaelson ever gave a damn about. You know what he did to my family."

Marcel screamed in agony, but the sound was lost to him as the searing pain raced through him and left behind a sensation of being submerged in ice water.

"The sins of the father are paid for by the son." Papa Tunde's lips lifted in a sadistic grin. "I'll take great please in telling Klaus how you died."

The witch doctor gasped, more from surprise than pain, when he was thrown across the bar. He smirked when he saw his attacker.

"I remember killing you," Klaus stepped in front of Marcel, "I rather relished it. What a joy it is to relive fond memories."

Caroline dragged Marcel back towards the bar where it was safe. In that moment she wished more than anything that there was a human nearby; that level of grey on a normal vampire's skin was not healthy.

"I'm new to this," Cami knelt beside Caroline, "but that's not good is it?"

"No," Caroline murmured. She cast her eyes over the bar to where Klaus was sauntering towards the witch. Something in the man's dark eyes chilled her soul. Her heart clenched with the absurd feeling that Klaus was about to be seriously hurt.

"You're here."

Caroline really didn't like the glib tone of the man's voice.

"Good; I can crush you before the eyes of your son."

Marcel pushed himself up. Where he was getting the energy for it Caroline didn't know, but he was finding it. He grasped her arm and met her gaze with a look of urgency.

"Get help," he got to his feet. Unfortunately it was not in time to warn Klaus of the man's unprecedented strength.

Marcel gripped the bar and summoned all of his strength. He rushed at Papa Tunde as he approached Klaus where he was sitting up amongst the broken glass and wood.

"This time, I'm stronger."

* * *

"We can't enter the circle. There's some kind of confinement spell…"

Elena could hear the desperation in his voice and worried her bottom lip. They had described the spell as best they could to Freya.

"If we can't remove her, we can't break the link." Elijah pressed his hand to the barrier again and watched the still form of his little sister.

"Any suggestions?" Elena rubbed the back of her neck. She had a strong feeling that the solution was incredibly simple, but she didn't know what it was.

 _"It's convoluted; it's like a witch's recipe."_

* * *

Freya paced into the nursery with the phone pressed to her ear. She knelt on the floor with Jeremy and watched him stack blocks with Miranda.

 _"Freya I'm going to need something more than a recipe."_

"Mama," Miranda squirmed out of her uncle's hands and reached up. She could hear her voice coming from Auntie Freya's ear.

"You can talk to Mama in a minute, sweet girl," Freya tapped Miranda's nose and smiled. "It's like a recipe, Elena. And any recipe can be spoiled by adding a more potent ingredient."

 _"Such as?"_

Miranda blinked at Auntie Freya and tilted her head. Now she could hear Daddy too. It sounded like he was in Auntie Freya's hand, but how could Auntie Freya have Mama and Daddy in her hand? Were Mama and Daddy under Auntie Freya's hair?

Freya pushed her hair behind her ear revealing the black case of her cell phone.

"It could be anything really," she bit down on her cheek. "Volcanic ash, rock salt, eye of newt, or even a mystical binding agent of some kind..."

* * *

 _"… if I were there you could just use my blood."_

"Blood of a witch," Elijah murmured. His eyes lifted to Elena inquisitively.

She followed his meaning instantly and passed him her phone.

 _"Precisely, but I'm not there…"_

Elena knew the moment Freya caught on when she trailed off. Lifting her wrist to her mouth she bit down and tasted her own blood on her tongue.

"Think it'll work?" Elijah watched her twist her wrist around.

"I should think so," Elena tilted her head as a drop fell from her wrist; "even if I was just a vampire I'm still a doppelganger."

 _"Becoming a vampire would have only made her blood useless for Klaus in his pursuit of a hybrid army."_

 _"Can't say how happy I am about that."_

Elena snickered at Jeremy's comment. The blood seemed to fall in slow motion. The first drop was followed by a second and a third before her wrist healed. When the red liquid hit the line of salt the air shimmered ad broke apart like a soap bubble.

"I think it worked," Elena stepped over the line with Elijah. Together they pulled Rebekah from the circle.

Elijah hoisted Rebekah into his arms and waited until Elena had hung up the phone before flashing from the warehouse.

* * *

Papa Tunde's neck swivelled around when the bell over the door jingled announcing the arrival of the reinforcements. He tossed Klaus back into the bar and tilted his head. He could finish carving him up after dealing with the others.

"Who are you?"

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of being introduced, so I'll ignore your tone."

"I won't; I'm deeply offended. Everyone's heard of me."

"You're not full of yourself at all," Caroline rolled her eyes. She flashed over to help Klaus to his feet.

"Maybe just a little," Kol smirked.

"I would tell you it comes from a thousand years of living," Finn rolled his eyes, "but he's always been like that."

Papa Tunde looked between the two newcomers quickly and spotted a few familiar features between the men and Elijah Mikaelson.

"More Originals," he smirked, "good," he tossed Finn through the air with a wave of his hand, "all the more power to channel."

"Can't have that, mate," Kol's easy smirk fell. He flashed across the room and pushed the witch into the wall.

For the first time in centuries Kol's confidence faltered. His eyes grew round when he was pushed back to his knees. After several daggering's over the centuries he was familiar with the feeling of being trapped within his own body. It started in his limbs and moved inwards to his chest. His eyes darted to the rattling coming from the snake tail before he saw a blade coming down towards his head. The cold spread through him the moment the bone touched his skin.

Really he should have known that someone capable of tossing Klaus around would be harder to take out. Luckily for Kol Finn was quick on his feet.

The eldest brother might have had the least experience in combat but he was still over a thousand years old.

Kol fell to the ground and gasped for breath as the witch was pushed aside by Finn. He wanted to jump to his feet but whatever spell was on the blade kept him down. He felt like the energy had been leached from his body.

He summoned every last ounce of his power and watched the grey begin to recede. He was on his feet at the same time as Klaus; together they pulled Papa Tunde off of Finn and struggled to hold him.

Finn regained enough feeling to reach out and twist the man's neck. His eyes widened when the witch merely turned back around.

"Bloody hell."

Kol and Klaus grunted. They were propelled to opposite ends of the restaurant.

Klaus sat up where he had landed beside the girls and reached out to grab their arms before they could rush Papa Tunde.

"Don't."

"He's only channeling one Original," Cami insisted.

"And he just tossed three more across the room," Klaus grunted. He tightened his hold on Caroline's arm and pulled her back protectively to stay beside Marcel who had lost consciousness after his second attack on the witch doctor.

Kol and Finn climbed back to their feet. They were torn between taking everyone in the bar to run and launching another attack that would surely fail when the warlock staggered on his path towards them.

Papa Tunde's horrified gaze dropped to his arms. The power that had been coursing through his veins evaporated into the air. He lifted his gaze to the encroaching siblings and disappeared.

For a moment the bar was completely silent.

"What just happened?" Cami stared at the spot where the man had once stood.

"Localized teleportation spell," Kol brushed some dust from his sleeves and shook his head.

"It's non-verbal," Finn added.

Klaus turned back around to offer Caroline a hand and frowned when he got a good look at Marcel. His curse would have been impossible not to hear.

Caroline rushed around him and into the street. She was not the type to feed on random passersby but Rousseau's didn't carry a supply of blood bags.

A little compulsion brought a willing tourist into the restaurant. She directed the middle-aged man to a spot on the floor and watched Klaus direct his wrist into Marcel's mouth.

She could practically feel the relief washing over him when Marcel's colour returned.

Kol braced an elbow on the bar and cleared his throat to get his brother's attention.

"Would you mind telling me the name of the witch who very nearly kicked all of our asses?"

"His name is Papa Tunde," Klaus glanced up. He quickly compelled the man to leave and helped Marcel to his feet. "Further explanations can wait until Elijah's present."

* * *

Elena flashed into a surprisingly well-lit alley and came to a stop. With a twist of her wrist she snapped Thierry's neck where Rebekah had him pressed into the wall. Déjà vu washed over her when the vampire fell at her feet for the second time that night.

"Really?" Rebekah turned around to face the brunette with her hands on her hips. "I had every intention of tearing his cowardly heart from his pathetic chest."

"I kind of gathered," Elena glanced down. It was the second time she had saved the man's life.

"He's a self-serving narcissist," Rebekah crossed her arms. "What is it with men, Elena? Why are they incapable of committing to an alliance? Do you know what he just said to me?"

"I heard," Elena nodded, "he said: 'every man for himself'. He can't be the first guy to say that to you."

"He's not." Rebekah resisted the very strong urge to kick Thierry in a sensitive place hard enough that he would still feel it when his neck healed. "Why did you stop me?"

Elena's mouth popped open and closed as she searched for an answer. She wasn't a killer and had only ever taken lives in the pursuit of protecting those she deemed family: Miranda and Davina. She didn't particularly care for Thierry either and thought Rebekah's label was well earned.

"I just…" she sighed and slid her hands into her back pockets, "… I think there's been enough death today. Maybe I just want someone to get out unscathed."

Elena drew in a deep breath and met the blonde's angry blue eyes; some of the rage had leaked out, but she was still mad and Elena couldn't exactly blame her for those feelings.

Her eyes dropped to Thierry once more before lifting again.

"Were you really conspiring with him? Against your own family."

"Not my whole family," Rebekah shook her head, "just Nik. You've seen it, Elena, I know you have. Nik gets more powerful by the day, and Elijah does nothing but encourage him. And you…"

Rebekah's breath shook slightly.

"You stand back and let it happen."

"Elijah gives him advice for a reason, Bekah." Elena took a step towards her friend. "Klaus has made it clear he wants to make this city his home, and Elijah… he wants Klaus happy."

"And you?"

"I want him happy," Elena tilted her head and swallowed. "I want my family happy and safe… and if Klaus amassing power is what keeps my daughter from harm's way is what it takes then I'm not going to stand in the way. If I could I'd give him my blood for an army."

"You'd let him enslave the wolves?" Rebekah scoffed. "That's not like you."

"There would be some conditions," Elena smirked, "namely: he'd have to release them from the sire bond and give them the choice to turn." She held up her hands and sighed. "This is all hypothetical though."

Rebekah pushed her hands into her hair and pressed her shoulders into the brick wall across from Thierry.

"Bekah?" Elena moved and took up a post beside the blonde.

Rebekah closed her eyes to hold back the onslaught of angry tears. She was silent so long that Elena feared Thierry would wake before she spoke; Elena drew the line at saving his neck a third time.

"Nik's robbed me of happiness for over a thousand years, Elena," she opened her eyes to stare at her friend. "It's like I don't even matter."

"Hey," Elena grabbed her shoulders and forced Rebekah to look at her. "You listen to me Rebekah Mikaelson, and you listen good, do you understand?"

Rebekah could do nothing but nod; she had thought only Caroline resorted to such tactics. Elena's next words had different tears brimming in her eyes.

"You matter; your happiness matters." Elena took a deep breath. "I recognize that we have all made sacrifices for this family, but none of us are ever going to stand against you."

Rebekah swiped at the traitorous tears streaking down her cheek and allowed Elena to pull her into a hug. She could feel the brunette laugh when she sniffled.

"Do you think Freya might desiccate him for a while?"

"You could always ask."

Elena backed up and hooked arms with Rebekah to lead her from the alley.

"Hey… Elena?"

"Yeah," she paused at the entrance. Turning around Elena followed Rebekah's gaze to the prone vampire.

"How'd you do that? You were at least five feet away."

Rebekah's brows lowered in confusion as Elena's lips quirked up in a secretive smile.

"Let's just say Klaus isn't the only one capable of making a hybrid."

Rebekah's eyes grew round as they started through the streets of the Quarter. All she could say was: 'my sweet little niece'.

They made it halfway to the compound when they spotted Marcel leaning against the wall of one of the darker alleys. They stepped inside to find him staring at a symbol they both recognized.

"It's already up and down the Cauldron," Marcel nodded to the bold white lines, "more of them popping up everywhere."

"I suppose he's marking his territory," Rebekah frowned at the thought.

"I'm told you had an encounter as well," Marcel turned. His eyes flickered to Elena.

Rebekah nodded and turned away from the symbol.

"Brought up a lot of memories that are best left buried," she spun on her heel and sped from the alley.

* * *

"Got to admit," Marcel plopped down in a chair across from Klaus, "I thought you'd lose a lot more guys than that."

"I say good riddance," Klaus frowned, "we've no room for slackers or cowards in this kingdom."

He turned his attention to the witch leaning in the corner beneath an impressionist painting. She crossed her arms and regarded them both with a disdainful look. If she'd had her way she would have been far from the compound, but it seemed she still had a sense of self-preservation.

Why else would she be providing answers to Klaus Mikaelson? The only reason was because she would only live as long as she was of use to him, and evidently his witch sister was unaware of the situation at hand.

"Come on, love, don't be difficult," Klaus leaned back, "come on. Resurrected witches with vast power?"

Sophie rolled her eyes and shook her head while wondering how dense he could possibly be.

"It's the Harvest," she felt her pulse begin to slam in her neck. "To die and be reborn," her head bobbed from side to side waiting for them to get it. "I don't know how, but someone jacked that power, and they used it bring back four witches… the wrong witches."

"If that power comes back," Marcel tilted his head, "we could potentially…"

He was cut off by a soft voice coming from the door.

"Get my magic back?"

Klaus held up his hand with a sigh.

"That's a secondary problem. Right now we need to focus on the one at hand. Papa Tunde: he wants revenge. He will continue to attack us, channeling power from the vampires he sacrifices. He kills, he grows more dangerous."

Klaus stood and turned his full attention to Sophie.

"How do I kill him?"

She tilted her head and pretended to consider before fixing him with a look.

"You keep him from killing any more nightwalkers."

Klaus nodded. It was a moment before a sense of horror overtook him and he turned to Marcel with the dawning realization.

"Unless he finds the one place with a load of vampires ready to be sacrificed."

* * *

Elena leaned in the door to the bathroom and tilted her head. The day had been full of nothing but death, destruction and all around horror, but the sight before her brought a soft smile to her face.

Elijah glanced over his shoulder to where she was standing a few feet away and smiled.

"Did you find Rebekah?"

Elena nodded and moved to kneel beside him. She propped her elbows on the high side of the marble tub and watched Miranda drag a toy through the sudsy water.

"Yes, and I saved Thierry for the second time today. I draw the line at a third."

"Mama," Miranda lifted the yellow toy, "duck."

"That's right baby," Elena caught Miranda's back before she tumbled over. She tapped the rubber with her index finger and smiled. "What sound does a duck make?"

Miranda grinned. She picked up the rubber duck and squeezed with all of her might. The toy emitted a squeak and a stream of water that hit Daddy's chin. She dropped the duck and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oops."

Elena giggled and handed Elijah the towel so he could dry the water from his face and shirt.

Elijah cleared his throat plucked the duck from the water. He examined it thoughtfully before turning to his daughter with a somber expression.

"It has been a while since I've seen a duck, sweetheart, but I'm fairly certain it makes a quacking sound, not this…"

Elena gasped when he squeezed the toy again and splashed her. She wiped the water from her cheek and opened her eyes on her giggling daughter.

"Think that's funny, little miss?"

Miranda shrieked happily when Mama splashed her tummy with water.

"Huh?" Elena tickled Miranda's side. "Do you think that's funny?"

"Not as funny as this," Elijah smirked.

Elena had just enough time to shut her eyes when warm water was dumped over her head.

"Elijah!" She could feel her shirt sticking to her skin. "I'm all wet."

He plucked Miranda from the tub and wrapped her in a fluffy white towel. Leaning forward he pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and smirked.

"I happen to adore this look on you."

"You're terrible," Elena mock glared.

"You love that about me," he started rubbing Miranda's damp skin.

"Look what your daddy did to me, Miranda," Elena tugged at the light blue t-shirt. She pretended to pout.

Miranda peeked out from under her towel.

"Mama wet."

Miranda wiggled and crawled the short space. She took the edge of the towel and lifted it to dab at Mama's cheek.

"Thank you, baby," Elena dropped a kiss on Miranda's damp hair.

Elijah reached up to the counter and passed the diaper to Elena while he set to work unfastening the unicorn onesie their bubbly child had picked out. He snickered when Elena lifted her and he slipped her legs into the pajamas.

"When did dressing our daughter become a two person job?"

Elena tilted her head and considered the wiggling child in her arms. Her big brown eyes blinked sleepily but she still tried to get away.

"I think it was about the time she started crawling," Elena decided. "It's only gotten worse now that she's walking."

He nodded in agreement and picked Miranda up. Elena followed him out into the nursery and selected a few small books from the basket.

"Which one will it be, sweetheart?" Elijah took a seat and wrapped one arm around Elena's waist. "Excellent choice," he smiled when Miranda reached for the blue book.

Elena focused her gaze on the other books and slowly waved her hand so they glided through the air to land in the basket.

"Been practicing?" Elijah chuckled.

"Yes," Elena tipped her head back for a kiss. She smiled against his lips and backed up a bit when Miranda crawled over so she was between them on the little loveseat. She pressed her head to Elena's stomach and blinked at the crib.

"Ella?" Miranda pointed to where she could see the pink ears.

"I'm sorry, baby," Elena smoothed back the wispy curls, "I completely forgot."

She moved as if to stand up only to have the stuffed toy hit her shoulder.

"She picked that up quickly," Elijah caught the elephant and handed it to Miranda.

"Yes," Elena teasingly tweaked Miranda's nose, "but her aim is a little off."

"Well she's only one," Elijah opened the book. He held it in his lap and angled it so Miranda could watch him flipping the pages.

Miranda tried to keep her eyes open until the end of the story but Daddy's voice always made her feel warm at bedtime. And Mama's arms were soft and cozy.

Elijah smiled and closed the book when he heard Miranda's breathing level out.

"Awe," Elena looked up from where she was leaning on his shoulder, "keep going. A few more pages and you'll put me to sleep too."

He set the book aside and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. There was plenty of room on the loveseat, it might as well have been a small sofa, but even so Elena and Miranda were practically in his lap. They were close enough that when Miranda shifted she was snuggled between them both.

"I think I'd rather whisper all of reasons why I love you in your ear," he murmured against her hair.

"Hmm," Elena smoothed Miranda's hair back, "I think that'll just wake me back up."

"It is only seven-thirty," he teased.

"Is it: it feels later?" Elena sighed. "It's been a long day."

Elijah agreed in a soft murmur so as not to disturb the sleeping toddler.

"Do you think it's safe to move?"

"Probably," she nodded. Her head snapped up when a shape appeared in the door.

"We've got a problem."

Klaus had the good sense to look sheepish when Miranda let out an indignant cry at being woken up. It didn't last long though.

Elena shifted with a sigh and held her daughter to her chest in the hopes that her heart would soothe Miranda back to sleep.

"What's going on?" She kept her voice low and glared at Klaus in warning.

"Vampires…" he lowered his tone when Elijah matched Elena's glare. "Every vampire in the Garden has been sacrificed by Papa Tunde."

* * *

She twisted her wrist and felt the power as it soaked into the razor sharp bone. Every last drop of power shifted from the dead man at her feet to the knife in her hand.

Her lips lifted in a smirk.

* * *

 **As you can see some changes have been made. Let me know what you think in the comments, and if you'd like to see Elejah and Miranda in any other types of situations.**


	28. November 11, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO**

 **This might be the first episode to split into three chapters.**

* * *

Her eyes snapped open suddenly and for a moment nothing was remiss until she tried to move her arm. There should have been room to move, but her sleeve dragged along stone walls. She lowered her eyes slowly and felt her heart splinter with fear. She was boxed in.

It was the stuff of nightmares. She brought her hands up and pushed slowly against every smooth wall until her fingers brushed against rough bricks.

Bright slits of light broke up the otherwise dark wall and somewhere on the other side she heard muffled voices. Unfortunately hers was hoarse from disuse.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming," Kieran stood behind the pulpit and smiled at the congregation, "it means more than I can tell you..."

"Kie… Kie…"

"We gather today for the first public service of our newly reopened church." Kieran's smile managed to briefly reach his eyes when he spotted the toddler pointing to him and patting her mother's hand.

Elena shifted in the pew and adjusted Miranda on her crossed legs. She kept one hand on her belly and bent her head to press her finger to her lips.

"Shh baby," Elena whispered, "we need to listen," she pointed to her ears.

Miranda grinned and pulled on her ears. She quickly lost interest in favour of the bright colours dancing over Daddy's shirt. She didn't know where they came from but they were pretty so she reached over and started tapping the spots.

Elijah looked down to where his daughter was pushing on the stains caused by the high windows. He held out his arms and pulled her over onto his lap.

Miranda grinned at being brought closer to the bright colours, but her smile fell when she couldn't see them anymore. She heard Mama giggle and saw her soft hands reach over to open Daddy's jacket.

Elijah adjusted his arm so the side of his jacket fell away and the light filtering through the stained glass could reach his crisp white shirt again.

Through the brief exchange Kieran continued with the start of his sermon.

"St. Anne's can finally once again be the heart of our community," he leaned over the pulpit, "where we can congregate as a people united. Here, this hour, we come together to praise God and give thanks." He paused to cast his gaze to the newly refurbished windows. "The events that took place in our church were tragic…"

Kol grimaced when he remembered how that window had felt as it shattered behind his back.

Marcel tugged at the tight knot of his tie and swallowed. The air in the church was unnaturally heavy and far too warm. He had never been comfortable in a suit and the glimpse of a red head three pews ahead and across the aisle had his blood quickening.

"Problem?" Klaus leaned over to whisper.

"No," Marcel replied. He couldn't get a good look at her, but he was certain of her resemblance.

"Then pay attention," Klaus straightened back up. "We're meant to seem like devoted parishioners." A line appeared between his brows when he heard a rather loud shush.

Twisting in his space he looked down to find his niece glaring at him with her finger to her ears.

"Lis… lis…" Miranda pouted and looked back to Mama for help.

Elena leaned down with a soft smile and whispered the rest of the word which Miranda repeated with a triumphant grin.

"… and it is that hope in our hearts, and with the help of many benefactors, that allows us to be here today. So, we gather with renewed spirit, made stronger, committed to the ideals of peace and love. Amen."

A chorus of 'amen' circled around the church.

Elena watched Miranda lift the edge of her pink skirt so the light hit the silver butterflies. She smiled softly as the wings appeared to flutter in the filtered light.

Elena's smile dropped as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Elijah frowned and reached for his mate's suddenly stiff arm. He threaded his fingers through hers and turned to look at her shifting eyes.

"Are you alright?" He breathed.

"Something…" Elena exhaled slowly as the chill raced down her spine. "I feel something…"

Elena reached with her free hand for Freya's knee. The entire family had come out for the first service and the lot of them took up the whole pew. She could already tell Kol and Rebekah were watching her from the corner of their eyes.

Freya, being the only one in the row aside from Hayley and Jeremy to lack supernatural hearing, had been unaware of Elena's admission and jumped when the cool hand landed on her knee. Her eyes closed to concentrate when Elena murmured the question against her ear.

"Yeah," she opened her eyes, "I feel it."

Miranda seemed to notice as well and as a baby was capable of getting away with things her family couldn't. She twisted and squirmed until she wiggled out of Daddy's grip and dropped onto the floor.

She was crawling under the pew before either of her stunned parents could reach her.

"Miranda," Elena twisted around to the surprised yelps of the society ladies behind them. She could see the stern disapproval on their faces as her child teetered out into the aisle.

Kieran, to his credit, didn't stop speaking, but his eyes landed on Miranda when she stood in the center of the aisle. He followed the line of the child's outstretched arm to a woman standing along the back wall and felt his heart stutter.

Marcel held up his hand when Elena started to move and twisted around to pull Miranda back into his arms. For the moment she appeared to like him, or maybe she was just remembering Elena telling her she needed to be quiet, because she didn't scream and kick. She did however pull on his arm and point.

"Yes," he whispered with a soft smile, "I see, sweet girl." It wasn't until he'd uttered the words that he actually saw the older woman Miranda was pointing to.

Marcel took his place in the pew and began the rousing round of pass the baby. He held her in place on Klaus' knee for a moment longer than necessary and whispered.

"Don't look now, but I think we've found the next Harvest witch."

Miranda continued to reach for the next person when she reached Mama until she was sitting on uncle Kol's knee. She giggled and reached for the second last person in the row.

"Oh no," Kol tightened his hold on her sides, "you're staying with family, bunny."

Miranda blinked once and twisted back in the other direction for Jeremy.

"What a sweet child," the older woman next to Kol murmured. The little girl reminded her of her own daughter who had never been able to sit still.

"Told you I was the favorite," Jeremy snickered.

"You just wait," Kol chuckled, "I give it thirty seconds before she's reaching for Finn."

Kol stifled his laugh when his niece did just that and he received a pointed glare from Klaus, Caroline, Elijah, and Elena.

"Oh come on," he breathed so only the vampires could hear, "that was funny."

* * *

Celeste's heels clicked over the uneven cobblestones as she led a group of enraptured tourists through the rows of the cemetery. She waved a regal hand towards the tall stone and wondered how much longer she would have to hold up pretenses.

"Each tomb is well cared for." She nodded to fresh displays of flowers. "Families honor their dead with displays of affection and respect."

* * *

"Is someone there?" Monique struggled to flip onto her stomach and slapped the bricks. Through the cracks she could hear the dulcet tones of a woman.

 _"This place belongs to the Deveraux family, known throughout the Quarter for their strong connection to witchcraft."_

"Witchcraft," Monique groaned softly. She hadn't even thought of magic in her cold state of panic, but she was too scared to focus. "Please help me."

 _"And, if you look close, these fresh bricks tell us someone in the family has recently fallen."_

Desperation clawed its way up her throat and released in a scream of pure terror. She was vaguely aware of the horrified shrieks of the tourists as the bricks blew away and she crawled to fall from the tomb. She blinked against the bright flashes of light from cameras; tourists would leave talking about the local display and the girl who had played her role perfectly.

Monique tipped her head back when a woman crouched to block her from view. A wide smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"Hello, Monique." She tilted her head and read the look of fear in Monique's eyes. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

* * *

Anxiety swirled in her stomach as she careened into the sun soaked streets of the cemetery. She bit down her hysterical scream at the sight of her family tomb and used her trepidation to fuel her impatience. She had always deflected fear and turned it into anger.

"What is it?" Sophie ran into the crypt. "What's going on?" She came to a frantic stop in front of Sabine and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"It's a miracle," Celeste beamed. She stepped out of the way and saw the emotions flicker over Sophie's face: fear, surprise, and finally elation.

"Monique?" She released a shaky breath and rushed over to wrap her niece in a tight hug. "You're alive!" Tears of joy poured from her eyes. She didn't even notice the lackluster return of her embrace.

* * *

Elena tightened her hold on Miranda to keep her from pitching over and wrapping her arms around Kieran's neck. She wasn't sure when her child had taken a shine to the priest but she seemed to like him.

"Hello," Kieran caught Miranda's palm. He shook it the same way he had every passing parishioner. "Am I going to see you running in the aisles in the future?"

Miranda's eyes grew round. She turned her head to look at Mama and saw her and Daddy shaking their heads.

"No?"

"You don't seem so sure," Kieran smiled good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry Father," Elena apologized.

"No, no," he waved her off, "it's been a long time since little feet have darted into the aisles. Truthfully… I've missed the sound."

"We'll try to keep her in the pew in the future," Elijah took the offered hand. He placed his hand on the small of Elena's back and followed her down the stairs. It took all of his will-power not to roll his eyes when he caught the tone of Klaus.

"Lovely sermon this morning, Father," Klaus clapped Kieran on the shoulder. He held the man's hand a little tighter than necessary before stepping aside to make room for Marcel. "Quite inspirational."

Caroline saw the priest's smile stiffen and freeze in place. She didn't think much of it; it was a common reaction when people were in the presence of vampires. She'd gotten that reaction a few times herself from people after leaving Mystic Falls.

"I wasn't expecting you to join us." Kieran's eyes darted to Marcel before flickering to each member of the Mikaelson family he was able to identify.

Klaus hummed and rocked back on his heels.

"We were hoping for some word from your human sources on the recent Haitian invasion."

Kieran stepped back from the doors with a sigh and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"My guys have their ears to the ground and nobody has heard anything about whatever his name is."

"Papa Tunde," Caroline supplied, "a real piece of work."

"Who's wandering in the Quarter with the power he absorbed from every soul I buried in the Garden, so you might want to press your ear a little closer to the ground." Marcel added with flashing eyes.

"Or," Kieran cocked a brow and tilted his head, "I could steer clear of whatever war is brewing between you kind and his, before…"

Kieran cut off when Cami stepped out of the church and reached for his hand. She smiled as if they were complete strangers because that was how she currently preferred to view her uncle, but he was still her uncle.

"I wanted to congratulate you on getting the church up and running again, but I can see this is a bad time," her eyes flickered over the vampires on the steps. "Nice to see you, Marcel."

Cami spun on her heel and skipped down the steps pausing only to say hello to Miranda when she called.

"Need I remind you Father that our kind is now your kind?" Klaus frowned at the blonde's retreating back. He scoffed when Kieran gave him a hard look and called after his niece. "Don't look at me like that. I did try to send her away."

"I'm thinking that just ticked her off more," Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears. Her eyes darted to his pocket when it began to vibrate.

Klaus stepped down onto the lawn and answered the phone.

"What do you have for me, Diego?" He frowned at the alarmed tone of the young vampire's voice.

 _"We got a special delivery."_

"Would you care to elaborate?" Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist when she stepped up beside him.

 _"Either our witch problems are over, or they're just getting started."_

Klaus hung up the phone and called back to Marcel. He crossed the lawn and approached his siblings.

"I don't suppose you were listening to that call."

"What call?" Elijah glanced up from Miranda. She had wanted down to run her fingers over the flowers in the bed, but now she was hiding behind his legs and peeking up at the huge double doors of the church.

"Evidently we've got a little problem at the compound," Klaus frowned at the ground.

"Would this be a problem we don't want Miranda seeing?" Elijah cocked an eyebrow.

"Potentially," Klaus nodded. He tilted his head in an attempt to meet his niece's gaze. "Are you hiding from me?"

Miranda blinked up at him and shook her head.

"Elena," Elijah bent to pick Miranda back up, "how about lunch?"

"Sounds wonderful," Elena adjusted the diaper bag on her shoulder. "Let us know when the problems dealt with?" She flashed Klaus an inquisitive look.

"How about when it's cleaned up?"

Miranda wrapped her arms around Daddy's neck and peeked up at the church steps. They got smaller and smaller as Daddy walked away.

* * *

"God be with you."

Kieran knew the moment he had fallen into a routine, and he knew the moment it had been a mistake. He offered the same greeting and hand shake to everyone but something changed when icy fingers gripped his hand and rosary bead pressed into his palm.

"I doubt that, but I do appreciate the thought."

He gaped at the woman before him having thought her a mirage until she stood before him.

"Bastianna!"

His blood cooled as she drew a black 'x' on the side of his hand with her thumb and murmured something in Creole. She gave him a hard look and released his hand.

"Give your nephew Sean my regards when you see him in hell."

* * *

"Can I get you anything, sister: a magnifying glass, or a pipe, perhaps?" Klaus stood back and watched Freya kneel alongside the corpse.

"Is there something you'd like to add, Klaus?" Freya heaved an exasperated sigh. She was new to the relationship between siblings but she had stepped into the role of annoyed older sister easily; she easily noted his sarcasm and she did not appreciate it.

"You know," Marcel tilted his head, "back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they'd just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep."

"It's a rather large chicken," Freya sat back on her knees.

"Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease," Klaus circled the corpse, "he almost killed Marcel, and without the distant interference of Elijah and Elena he most certainly would have bested Kol, Finn and myself as well."

Caroline shook her head and bit her bottom lip; something wasn't lining up.

"I don't get it. If he was supposed to be their great weapon, why leave him here?"

"Dead in our front yard," Klaus finished.

"Don't you lot look cheery," Rebekah's heels clicked on the cobblestones. "You're going to love this."

"What is it?" Freya got to her feet and slipped back into her heels. It had taken less than a minute to discern that there was not a drop of magic in Papa Tunde's corpse.

"A girl," Rebekah smirked. Her eyes darted to Davina who was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Kol. "A girl exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. I'll give you three guesses to get her name. I'd give you four but…"

Davina's head perked up.

"No guesses?" Rebekah looked disappointed. "Very well; it was Monique Deveraux." She smirked when her brothers gaped. "The tourists that it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it's some kind of bloody miracle."

Marcel's eyes darted to the corpse before finding Davina and swivelling back to Rebekah.

"Maybe it is," he tilted his head. "They think all Hope is lost, but now," he nodded to Papa Tunde, "he's dead and a Harvest girl is resurrected."

"Maybe that's how we get your magic back," Kol's turned to Davina, "by killing the witch that took your place."

"I think I've got an idea about who one of them could be," Hayley stepped up beside the crowd, "Celeste. It's got to be her. Think about it," she turned to Davina, "you were drawing pictures of Celeste and said it was a warning of a great evil."

"Lovely," Klaus turned to the door, "first Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, and now your murdered lover is back."

Elijah stepped into the courtyard with a frown. He glanced at Miranda who was sleeping soundly in Elena's arms; they wouldn't have come back until Klaus called but Miranda had conked out after lunch.

"This isn't witches attacking vampires," Klaus shook his head. "They're declaring war."

* * *

"Is it too early for scotch?' Rebekah crossed to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"It is entirely too early if you intend to drive," Elijah leaned against the fireplace. His ears were focused on the nursery and the steady beating of his child's heart.

"That's odd," Rebekah downed her scotch, "I don't plan on going anywhere."

"They're not safe here," Elijah frowned. His spine straightened as he turned to face his sister. "I want you to take Elena, Miranda and Hayley out to the plantation house."

"That's gonna go over well," Rebekah scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed your mate hates being told what to do even more than the mama wolf."

She frowned when her brother stiffened and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't hear…" He flashed out of the study and upstairs.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and stepped out into the hall. She made it three steps before her arm was grabbed and she was yanked into an alcove.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Marcel pressed his hand to her mouth and whispered so as not to be overheard by anyone in the compound. He doubted his guys would repeat the conversation, but he didn't know about her brothers.

"Everybody's running around looking for resurrected witches," he lowered his hand and took a deep breath. He could hear ever inhalation of air. "I think I saw one… two actually but the first one will interest you more: Genevieve."

"What?" The blood drained from Rebekah's face. Her heart stopped beating for a moment and she was mildly surprised not to find a dagger desiccating her.

"I can't be sure," he crossed his arms. "I only caught a glimpse of her and I've been with Klaus ever since, but it looked like her, and you and I both know that she would have a reason to wanna be back: a lot of unfinished business and secrets we don't want getting out."

"I'm on babysitting duty," Rebekah glanced around to make sure nobody was around, "you need to find her and end this like we did the last time."

Marcel nodded once before leaving in a rush of wind.

Rebekah sighed. She jumped when she turned around and found dark eyes watching her with curiosity.

"Something to fear from a witch, Bex?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with," she brushed some invisible dirt from her sleeve.

"It is if you're in trouble," Kol called after her retreating back.

* * *

Cami poured a mug of tea and made a point of ignoring the man when he sat down across the bar.

"I'm busy."

"Just hear me out, Cami," Kieran sighed.

She placed the mug in front of the redheaded woman and slammed her hands on the bar in front of her uncle. The low lights flickered over her daylight ring.

"I came to the reopening because I wanted to try and put things right, and then I saw you talking to Klaus out in the open." Her voice took on a bitter quality. "Business as usual in the Quarter."

"It is business as usual," Kieran hissed. He knew she had no problem hearing him. "The O'Connell family has kept the peace for three centuries."

"Save me the history lesson," Cami snapped, "its all lies."

Kieran opened his mouth to respond before closing it. He had come for a reason.

"Pour me a drink, Cami," he rubbed between his thumb and forefinger. "I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Cami portioned out a shot of whiskey and didn't miss the way his hands shook as he knocked it back with a desperation she had never seen in her uncle.

"I've… I've been hexed," he showed her the black mark on his hand. "What happened to Sean is going to happen to me. And I don't know how long I have."

"You've been…" Cami gaped at the mark. How long ago had it been since she'd started believing in such things?

"I know people," she grabbed his arm. "I know people. There's got to be an antidote."

Kieran shook his head and held her hand tightly.

"Promise me when it gets bad you'll be far away." He stared into her wide eyes. "I need you as far away as possible."

"No," Cami shook her head. She'd always had a stubborn streak. "There's got to be another way. I'm not going to stand back and watch you go crazy. There has to be another way."

"There is."

She whirled around to see the red headed woman pulling a bone white blade from her purse. Cami instantly recognized it when it was placed in front of her.

"If you want to save your uncle's life, all you have to do is take this and make sure it ends up in Klaus Mikaelson's heart."

* * *

Elena placed the candles in a circle around Miranda's table and lit them with a wave of her hand. When the flames flickered at a respectable height she took the container of salt.

The tangy smell permeated the air and burned her nose for a moment; she wiggled it and moved on. She walked in a circle until a thin line of salt circled the entire room.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" She whispered.

"Positive," Freya nodded. She waved her hand over a bowl at the center of the candles to ignite the herbs and fanned the thin smoke around the nursery. "We just need a little blood, and then we'll do it together."

Elena nodded and knelt on the floor across from Freya. She bit into her wrist and held her arm over the bowl before repeating the action on Freya. Their blood swirled beneath the flames which remained lit.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Elena whispered. She took Freya's hands and closed her eyes. Their voices joined together in a hushed whisper that made the candle flames raise three inches.

"Múrsteinn og steypuhræra, tré og steinn, Vernda miðju okkar, vernda heimili okkar. Vernda þau með varúð, En ekki frá þeim sem eru fjölskyldur."

Energy twisted in the air and pulled from a place deep in Elena's body. Opening her eyes she saw the salt line as it vanished into the floor and heard the soft breathing of Miranda in her crib.

"Did it work?" She rocked back on her heels.

Before Freya could answer there was a rush of wind that rustled her hair. She twisted around to see her little brother leaning over the crib and releasing a sigh of relief.

"Elijah?" Elena stood up.

"I couldn't hear her heart beating," he straightened up and turned around. For the first time he noticed the candles and bowl on Miranda's table. "Do I want to know what you're doing?"

"Protection spell," Freya blew out the candles, "combined with a blood boundary spell."

His eyes flickered from Freya to Elena. He sighed when he saw the familiar set of Elena's jaw.

"Lovely…"

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not hiding away somewhere. You and I both know any witch in this city could easily track us out to the plantation; especially after attending mass this morning. I'm not going to run. The compound is just as safe as the plantation."

"You're in the middle of a warzone here," he whispered heatedly.

"And I'd be in one there," Elena returned in the same tone. "I can take care of myself, and assuming this spell worked Miranda is protected."

"Elena…"

"I'm not leaving this city without you," she stepped up alongside the crib.

He bit down on his cheek and exhaled. The desire to keep his girls far from danger and always within his sights battled inside of him. He also knew that tackling a stubborn Gilbert never ended well. He could still remember the argument over Miranda's first wallpaper when she had gone head to head with Klaus.

"What does the spell do?"

Elena glanced back to find the remnants of the spell gone along with Freya. She could hear the witch's heart beating down the hall.

"We put a barrier around the nursery; it keeps out anyone who is not family, and evidently silences whatever happens in the room."

She tipped her head to the side and nodded to Freya.

"Time to test it," she stepped back inside.

"It's so nice to know my sister was in on this scheme," Elijah drawled.

"What scheme?" Jeremy stepped into the nursery.

Elijah held up his hand and gestured to the hunter.

"Jeremy's family," Elena pointed out. "Blood relative."

"Jeremy can enter, but," Freya stepped back into the hall, "she shouldn't be able to."

Elijah blinked when Davina was stopped by an invisible barrier; it kept her trapped in the hall.

"See," Elena nodded, "blood relatives only."

"And that'll be enough?" Elijah glanced down when Miranda sat up with a yawn.

"Last I checked I trusted your family," she watched Miranda stretch, "I'm a little iffy with Klaus, but I've always been that way."

"She has good reason," Jeremy coughed.

Elena rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her baby brother.

"And my family consists of Jeremy… and Katherine," she admitted with a shrug, "but she'll never come within five thousand miles of Klaus. Think of this room as a mini safe house."

"Daddy," she tugged on his sleeve.

"Hello sweetheart," he pulled her from the crib and kissed her cheek. He knew she wasn't quite awake when she burrowed into his arms and rubbed her eyes. "How difficult would it be for a witch to undo the spell?"

"It's been bound with doppelganger blood," Freya crossed her arms, "hybrid doppelganger blood. Any spell to lower the defenses would have to use Elena's blood as well, and because of the nature of the spell it would have to be willingly given."

"And," Elena pushed Miranda's curls back from her face, "since Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child the spell will extend to her."

"Mini safe house," Freya held out her arms with a flourish and a brilliant grin.

"Are we going to keep arguing about this?" Elena cocked an eyebrow. "Because if so give Miranda to Jeremy."

Elijah eyed the door and Davina still standing on the other side. Doppelganger blood was a powerful binding agent, and adding Elena's additional status as a witch-vampire hybrid could only provide a boost; she also had a point about Katherine who would never an appearance in the city. He doubted an Original could have compelled her within three states of Klaus.

"First sign of trouble and I'm taking you out of this town."

He frowned when amusement flashed in her dark eyes and barely noticed when they were left alone in the room.

"What's so funny?"

"You," she smirked. "We both know that'll never happen because you'll never stay away from Klaus or me. You were daggered but I felt every moment of that separation and I'll bet you anything you would have broken first and come after me if you hadn't been stuck in a box."

"Box?" Miranda straightened up and looked around. She loved boxes.

"Is it such a terribly thing that I want to keep you both in a protective bubble?"

"Bubble," Miranda repeated with a grin. She really loved bubbles.

"Of course not," Elena's arm snaked around his neck, "it's just a little unrealistic."

He caught her waist with his free arm and pulled her into his chest until he could feel her heart beating.

"I suppose you have created a bubble of your own," he nodded to the room.

"Bubble," Miranda tugged Mama's shirt.

"I suppose I did," Elena murmured. She arched her neck and pressed a soft kiss to his parted lips. "For the record," she leaned back and poked Miranda's nose, "I've no issue putting her in a bubble."

"Bubble," Miranda bounced excitedly. She giggled when Mama kissed her cheek.

"At least until she's old enough to protect herself," Elena murmured.

"I say we keep her in the bubble even when she can."

Elena shook with a silent laugh and stepped back to take his hand.

"I can't wait until she brings a boyfriend home for you to terrorize."

His face fell instantly.

"No boys," he shook his head, "no boys are going to break my little girl's heart."

"It could be a girl," Elena teased. She laughed when the blood drained from his face.

"That is so much worse," he pressed Miranda to his chest protectively, "girls can be vicious."

Elena squeezed his hand comfortingly and put on her best sympathy face. It was hard to hold with her suppressed laughter.

"I hate to break it to you, sweetie, but you've only got about fifteen years to come to terms with Miranda bringing someone home," she cleared her throat at his thoroughly horrified expression, "because odds are she's going to bring somebody home."

"Can't we just put her in a convent?" He turned her around and held her by her sides. "Promise daddy no dating sweetheart."

"Bubble," Miranda swung her legs back and forth and grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair with a giggle.

"I think she's only concerned with playing at the moment," Elena took Miranda and tipped her so she was half upside down before tickling her belly. "Apparently with bubbles."

Elijah shook his head with a small laugh.

"I can live with that."

"You have no choice," Elena smirked, "right Miranda?"

"Bubbles," Miranda grinned. She copied Mama and kissed Daddy's cheek.

"Bubbles it is," Elijah smiled. He poked her rumbling belly. "But first: a snack."

* * *

 **As always I love to hear what you think of the story.**

 **I also published the first chapter for my new ELEJAH pirate AU called Black Hearts today and I'm super excited about it.**


	29. November 11, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **Anywhoo, here is part 2 for Nov 11. This is officially the first episode to be re-written in three parts.**

 **As you can see I've given you some cutesy Miranda time because if you remember the show you remember what's coming in the next episode and the remainder of this one.**

* * *

Miranda giggled delightedly and clapped her hands. She walked on her tiny feet towards the fountain in the path of a particularly big bubble and reached up.

Elena pulled out her cell phone at the speed of light and snapped a picture the second before Miranda's little fingers touched the floating sphere. She would treasure the look of wonder on her baby's face for the rest of eternity, and knew it would be one of the many photographs she hauled out when Miranda started dating; it would be too cute to pass up.

Miranda's look of wonder dropped into a pout when her bubble was gone.

"Mama?"

"Don't look at me, little miss," Elena held up her hands, "I don't have the bubbles."

Miranda spun around and teetered back. She stopped in front of Daddy and put her hands on his shoulder.

"Bubbles?"

"Well when you say it with that look in your eyes how can I refuse?" Elijah dipped the wand back into the jar of bubbles and lifted it.

"What look is that?" Elena dropped to sit beside him on the cobblestones.

"It's the same look you get when you're really excited about something," he smirked, "it's a look I could never say 'no' to."

"I'll have to try and remember that one," she snickered.

Miranda reached for Daddy's hand and pushed it up higher. She clapped her hands and cheered when a steady stream of bubbles came from the stick.

"Well isn't this a sight?" Kol held the balcony rail and smirked down at the little family. "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be on the floor in a three piece suit holding a bubble wand."

Elijah rolled his eyes and blew another stream of bubbles for Miranda to pop.

"Well," Elena crossed her arms, "I happen to think there's nothing sexier than a man with a bubble wand."

Her face broke out into a smile before she leaned over and pressed a long kiss to Elijah's lips. She pulled back with a laugh when she heard Jeremy as he walked through the courtyard.

"You want to clean it up a bit?" He paused while standing over the couple. "Your kid is right there."

"I happen to think that was quite clean," Elijah glanced up.

"You can dirty it up later," Elena breathed against his ear.

"My poor ears," Kol groaned.

Miranda came back and turned around to sit on Daddy's leg. She reached for his hand again. She stopped and blinked when Auntie Freya came out from the kitchen.

Freya tilted her head and smirked. She winked at Miranda before waving her hand towards the bottle of solution.

Elena gasped when shiny bubbles rose up into the air in a steady stream from the bottle. She laughed with Miranda and stood with Elijah to lift their daughter high enough to reach the bubbles that were quickly racing towards the skylight.

* * *

Klaus frowned and swiped at the back of his neck. His eyes snapped up to Caroline when she laughed.

"What's so funny, sweetheart?" Before he'd finished speaking there were three light touches along his back running down his spine; a sticky residue was left behind.

"Nothing," Caroline grinned. She braced her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in as if to kiss his cheek and turned at the last second.

He chuckled and held her hips when she blew along his cheek. A line appeared between his brows when she blew again.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing," she leaned back and smirked.

He tilted his head before glancing over his shoulder. The corridor outside the study shimmered with a cloud of glistening bubbles that were drifting into the room.

"Bloody hell," he stepped around the couch and into the hall. He could barely see the courtyard through the rising soap suds.

Davina tucked a strand of hair behind her ear on the other side of the balcony and reached out to pop a bubble with the tip of her finger.

* * *

Rebekah closed the door of her BMW and watched as Hayley stepped out of the vehicle. Her eyes tracked the stubborn brunette suspiciously. She had proven on more than one occasion that she hated being told what to do.

"I thought I was going to have to drag you out here kicking and screaming," she admitted, tossing her shiny hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well," Hayley scoffed, "we all just wanna protect the baby right?"

Rebekah's brows shot up in disbelief at Hayley's scornful tone.

"Try to remember I'm on your side." She crossed her arms and squared off against the werewolf. "What gives?"

Hayley looked up at the double doors of the mansion.

"Tonight's a full moon."

"So what?" Rebekah tilted her head and looked the brunette over pointedly. "You're preggers, you can't turn."

"I know that," Hayley rolled her eyes, "but I… I wanted to invite a few people over…"

Rebekah blinked a few times before it hit her. There was a specific group of people Hayley could only socialize with on the full moon.

"Right. Every red-blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight, whilst your cursed Crescent Clan will be…"

She held back her glare when she was interrupted.

"Human, but only for a few hours, and then it'll be a month before they turn human again, so I," she swallowed and cast her eyes to the floor, "asked Josh to get a message to Eve in the Bayou."

"Josh isn't dead yet?" Rebekah smiled. She was pleasantly surprised at the news. "Good for him; I love a nice survival story."

Rebekah turned towards the sound of squeaky wheels in time to see an empty trolley being wheeled out of the house. Her brows rose as she took in the burly man with the shaggy hair.

"Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Kegs out back, right?" Hayley ignored her and turned towards him.

"Yup," he nodded and walked around them towards a vehicle.

Rebekah watched him go before casting her eyes to the woman who was awkwardly clearing her throat. Amusement flashed in her blue eyes as she looked the brunette over with a newfound respect; she'd gone above and beyond to organize the coming shin-dig without anyone noticing.

"It appears you weren't going to wait for me to grant you permission to throw a kegger." She wondered if anyone else knew about this.

"You all want me safe, right?" Hayley cocked an eyebrow. "Fine, I'll do as I'm told; I'll play damsel in the glass tower, but tonight is the one night a month that I can meet my family."

"Now you can rat me out and send me to my room." She looked Rebekah over quickly. "Or," she smiled hopefully, "you can help me throw one hell of a party."

* * *

Elijah adjusted the video monitor's volume and raked a hand through his hair before turned towards the sketches. Hayley had made a fair point. Davina's drawings were a harbinger of evil labeling Celeste DuBois as a villain soon to waltz into their lives. He knew her body had been buried though; he had done the deed himself, so there was nothing left for her to reanimate.

He supposed there was always the chance that her bones had rejoined; he had no way of knowing the condition of Papa Tunde's body before he returned to the land of the living.

He was about to give up on his roundabout train of thought when he remembered a spell from his mother's grimoire; a spell that allowed the caster to possess the body of another. Celeste had once read those books. She knew the spell, and if she had cast it she could be anyone in any corner of the French Quarter.

And her bones… her bones had been devoid of magic.

"Elijah," Elena bent over the back of the club chair. Wrapping her arms around his chest she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Elena," he squeezed her hand and turned to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"I know that look," she lifted her finger and traced the area under his eyes. "You've got a theory," she nodded to the page in his hand, "and I'm assuming it's got something to do with that."

"I do," he nodded. "I think I'll go and confirm it."

Elena leaned back with a sigh and held his broad shoulders. Her eyes locked on the flickering flames in the fireplace.

"What's bothering you?" He dropped the page and watched it flutter to the tabletop.

She licked her bottom lip and closed her eyes, but it did nothing to banish the circle of salt in her mind. Her heart hammered in her chest as her thumbs pressed into his shoulders, kneading tiny circles.

Elijah leaned back into her touch and said nothing. He didn't need to prompt her for answers. He knew she would provide them when she was ready; when she had formed the words.

"The warlock all but killed Rebekah…" Her heartbeat stuttered. "I don't… I don't want to find you like that."

He lifted his right hand and took her left before pulling her around the side of the chair. Her knees bent instinctively on either side of his thighs.

"I promise you, Elena, I will approach with the utmost care." His hand cradled the back of her neck. Staring into her worried eyes he inhaled slowly before murmuring. "You won't find me grey and lifeless again."

She heard the moment his heart skipped a beat, and she knew what it meant. They didn't lie to each other, but it was a small fib that she took comfort in if only for a moment.

It was hard to believe he wasn't about to march off to his death when he kissed her with the desperation of a soldier leaving his wife for the frontlines.

* * *

It was still reasonably early in the evening when he buttoned his jacket and stepped out onto the street. His perception of time appeared to have changed in the last fourteen months since the birth of his child, or perhaps it was simply that he had managed to return to a somewhat steady schedule in the last few weeks. The evenings were often full of plans to keep his family safe, but venturing out after tucking Miranda into bed was a rare occurrence.

Leaving the house was unavoidable though; he was not going to sit on the knowledge if he was right. Finding the woman in question took less time than he had thought it would.

Celeste turned around with a tight smile when she felt the eyes of an ancient vampire on her back. She had figured one of them would run into her at some point.

"Elijah," she grasped her wrists behind her back, "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

He slid his hands into his pockets and came up beside her.

"My family needs an ally among the witches, and you've helped us in the past." He looked her over searchingly. "Perhaps together we can avoid an unnecessary conflict."

She turned around to continue her path along the street and heard him moving with her; a half foot of space separated them, and if she had wanted to she could have reached out and taken his hand. A long time ago she might have done it.

"They may be willing to make a deal," her eyes flickered from him to the street and back, "if it were with the noble Elijah, but," she held up a finger, "there will never be any peace as long as it involves Klaus."

"Is that what all of this is about? You want my brother out of town." Elijah catalogued the information swiftly and tried to sort out her end goal.

"I'm just telling you how they feel," Celeste shrugged. "My people are scared, they're desperate, but they're not dumb. You have a niece on the way; it stands to reason that you'd be willing to discuss how to run him out of the city."

 _And if that fails there is always the option of blackmail,_ her mind drifted to a toddler with big brown eyes and adorable little pigtails. The Original had made no secret of his involvement with the child's mother but had never confirmed the impossible truth; he hadn't denied it either. She was determined to save her knowledge of the child's true origins until she needed it.

Elijah's smile was the picture of cordiality as he nodded to the street.

"Let's walk together. You can take me on one of your famous tours."

* * *

"You should eat," Sophie set a steaming bowl of gumbo on the table and wiped her hands on a towel over her shoulder, "after everything you've been through."

"I was dead," Monique stared at a floating piece of shrimp.

"But you're here now," Sophie's fingers curled around the towel.

"Aunt Sophie," she looked up from the bowl, "what happened to Mom?"

Sophie began twisting the towel beneath the table. Hot tears welled in her eyes as she formed the words she had thought she would never have to make in a conversation she would never have.

"Your mother loved you so much," she released the towel and reached for Monique's hand, "she had faith that she could use magic to complete the Harvest and get you back." Sophie rubbed her thumb over Monique's knuckles and tried not to dwell on the lack of light in her niece's eyes. "In the end, she sacrificed herself for the cause, for the witches… for you."

Monique swallowed and looked down to their joined hands before fixing Sophie with an intense stare.

"Do you have her faith?"

Sophie drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I lost my faith, and then I realized that if I didn't believe, I would be letting you down. I tried to get it back," she opened her eyes and pressed her lips together. "I tried."

Sophie spun around when she heard a familiar rush of wind.

"Monique Deveraux," Marcel smirked, "the whole Quarter's been talking about you."

"Classy," Sophie snapped. She hated feeling weak; it presented the need to lash out at someone, and Marcel was a prime target. "First you kill her mother and now you've come to threaten her?"

He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture; hurt flashed in his eyes at the accusation. He would never threaten a child, and in spite of everything Monique had gone through she was still just a child.

"I'm not here to threaten anyone," he masked his hurt with a tight smile.

"What do want, Marcel?" Monique cut in. She could sense a lover's spat brewing, and had no desire to listen to the exes bicker.

"There were three more girls sacrificed during the Harvest. I want to bring them back."

"Yeah right," Sophie scoffed. "You just want to bring back Davina's power so you can use her again."

Marcel bristled under the well-earned accusation. He couldn't blame Sophie for her assumption, he had let power go to his head. Consumed by the rush he had lost sight of the things that were most important, and only remembered them when it was too late; he wasn't going to lose sight again.

"I just want her alive," he met Sophie's dark eyes, "and right now she's not alive; she's barely existing."

Monique tilted her head and regarded the vampire that had tried to save her life when fear had cinched her heart. Sincerity shone from his eyes; loyalty clung to his bones.

"He's telling the truth."

"How do you know that?" Sophie's nostrils flared.

"I can feel it," Monique's voice was calm, "he's loyal to her, and he's here to help." She stood from her seat and approached Marcel slowly. "Tell me: how is it Davina is still alive."

* * *

Cami turned the white blade over in her hands. She spun it between her forefingers slowly at first, but as her anxiety grew the motions became faster until not even her vampire senses could distinguish the true shape of the knife. Her ears still worked perfectly though; she heard the moment his boots crossed the threshold.

She abruptly stopped her spinning when she saw him over her shoulder and hid the blade in her bag.

"I got your message. Where is Kieran now?" Klaus sat in the pew in front of Cami and turned to face her.

"In the attic," she closed her eyes and willed herself not to cry. If she was going to do this then she couldn't cry. "He's resting… praying."

Involuntarily her eyes darted to the wall that had once been plastered with the splattered blood of an entire seminary class.

"He's gonna go crazy and die, isn't he?" Her voice cracked when she looked back to him, her eyes red with unshed tears. "Just like Sean, and we'll still be in this stupid fight because he lied to me about witches, and vampires, and… you."

She swiped at the single tear that spilled down her cheek. Her uncle was the only person she had left in the world, and she was going to lose him unless she worked up the nerve for her task.

"I understand why you hate me Camille," Klaus listened to her pounding heart. "If I'm being honest with you I've done some truly dreadful things…" he couldn't stop the small smirk when she interjected in a quiet voice.

"I remember."

"The lies your uncle told you were meant to protect you." He inhaled slowly. "Kieran is a good man with a loyal heart, they're few and far between these days, and he is your family." He exhaled in a rush and straightened his spine. "As for these witches, their attack on Kieran should be proof that they are the enemy, and in that Camille… in that we are united."

He stood and headed for the sacristy.

Reaching into her bag she stood up and followed after him with a silent curse.

"Klaus?" She tightened her grip on the hilt.

He turned around slowly and looked down to her hand. His eyes flickered from her face to the blade in her hands and back when she pressed it into his hand; he recognized it.

"This is Papa Tunde's blade," he turned it over in his hands.

Cami nodded as she cemented her fate.

"A witch gave it to me," her eyes fell to the knife, "she said it would cause untold pain and torment, even to an Original." She dragged her eyes up to his chest before meeting his eyes. "She said if I stuck it in your heart, she'd heal Kieran."

"And yet," Klaus tapped the flat of the blade against his palm, "you've chosen to reject their offer."

Cami hesitated before answering.

"I thought I could do it, but I'm not…"

"A monster?" Klaus guessed. She certainly wasn't the type to sentence someone to unknown torment.

"I'm not stupid," she crossed her arms. "There's a war going on, and I wanna be on the winning side of it. Hopefully it's a side with a witch who will help me."

Klaus smiled slowly and turned back to the sacristy.

"Let's see what we can do about saving your uncle, shall we?"

* * *

Rebekah leaned over the stove after she left Marcel a threatening voicemail that she knew she would never follow through on. Her eyes watched the cooking crawfish for a moment before her attention was grabbed by a set of male footsteps entering the kitchen.

Her eyes widened as she took in the man. His blonde hair hung to his shoulders in loose curls. His torso was bare revealing a defined abdomen and a smattering of dark gold hair that trailed from his naval beneath the low slung jeans.

"Oh…" Rebekah caught herself before she bit her lip and willed down her blush. "I beg your pardon, but I was expecting someone…" her eyes trailed down his smooth chest again with her usual attitude, "… furrier."

"You're one of them aren't you?" He started towards her around the wine rack. "An Original?"

"Yes," she straightened her spine. Her eyes hardened at his tone. "You may want to say that with a little more respect." She inhaled slowly and searched his curious eyes. "I suppose you'll be wanting Hayley." She waved to him with a wooden spoon.

"Or I could just talk to you," he flashed a charming smirk. "I'm Oliver; I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Rebekah," she turned to call into the next room. "Hayley, the party's here."

* * *

Sophie tipped a jar over the map of New Orleans and poured a pile of black sand over the neat lines.

Marcel pressed his lips into a tight frown and watched her work with narrow eyes. He stood over her left shoulder and glanced at Monique where she stood on the other side of her aunt.

"You sure you've got enough power to find these witches?"

Sophie huffed and gave him an indignant look over her shoulder. "I know the Harvest was an epic fail, but I can still do a locator spell." She got to her feet and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Before I do that, we need to make a deal."

He almost laughed.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I betray these witches they're gonna come looking for me." Sophie inhaled slowly and gritted her teeth. Crossing her arms over her chest she glared at the map. "If I'm caught I'm dead."

"I said I'd protect you," he took a step forward. The angry heat that always seemed to accompany Sophie wherever she went seeped into his skin.

"If you could do that you wouldn't need my help in the first place. The Quarter isn't safe; vampires are on one side and witches are on the other." She cast her eyes to her niece and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm not letting Monique get in the middle of that, but in order to get her out I'm going to need money."

Marcel nodded to the map.

"You find those witches and I'll get you whatever you need."

* * *

"Sister," Klaus grinned and held out his hands, "so kind of you to join us." His eyes cut to the shadow behind her. "You know I only needed you right?"

"I thought I could use a sounding board," Freya shrugged. She crossed to the chair where her brother stood.

"What exactly is the problem, Niklaus?" Finn's eyes took in the pale features of the priest and the red eyes of Camille; it was the young blonde who answered him.

"A witch hexed my uncle; it's the same hex she put on my twin brother."

Freya pressed the back of her hand to Kieran's brow and her palm over his heart. Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath and felt the dark energy flowing through his veins and poisoning his mind. It was only a matter of time before the kind man descended into madness.

"Your twin?" Finn tilted his head. "Forgive me Miss O'Connell but I don't remember you having a brother. What exactly did the hex do to him?"

"It made it seem as if he was slowly going crazy," Cami worried her bottom lip, "one day he would be fine and the next… eventually he killed his entire class before killing himself."

"Tell me everything," Freya took a step back from Kieran and sighed. She had a sinking suspicion that undoing the dark magic would not be easy.

* * *

She took light steps up the stairs and began aimlessly exploring the halls of the compound. Her aunt was as stubborn and determined as ever, and she had felt the need to get away from the spell.

She felt the need to search the many rooms.

Her feet came to an abrupt stop outside a solid door. The whisper of a magic she had never felt came from the cracks. It was spirit magic, nature magic, and something she and her coven had never practiced, preferring instead to draw on the power of their ancestors.

Curiosity brought her fingers to the antique doorknob; it turned easily and swung inwards to reveal a dark nursery. The only illumination came from a soft purple lamp on a mahogany shelf.

She tilted her head as her eyes locked on the crib. Wasn't it a little early for the big, bad hybrid to be building his child's nursery?

The sound of a tiny grunt had her eyes growing round and her mouth popping open. There was a baby in the crib, and if the colour scheme of the room was anything to go by it was a girl.

Lifting her foot she frowned when she couldn't step into the room.

"You can't go in," a familiar voice whispered behind her. "The room is protected."

Monique spun around on her heel.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Davina felt a genuine smile lift her lips, it was brief, but it was real. She tried to control her impulse but she couldn't keep from throwing her arms around her friend's neck. She pulled back after a minute when her hug wasn't returned.

"Your power is gone," Monique tipped her head back to look at the taller girl. She could sense immense power radiating from the unreachable crib, but from Davina there was nothing.

"It was stolen," Davina stepped back. Goosebumps erupted on her arms under Monique's stare; there was something different about her, something in her eyes wasn't the same.

"Because you lacked faith," Monique inhaled.

"They lied to us," Davina's voice rose in pitch. She forgot she was standing outside the nursery's open door.

"You turned your back on your people and put your trust in vampires." Monique glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes landed on a vampire coming around the corner.

"Those vampires kept me alive when my own people tried to kill me." Davina struggled not to scream. There was an accusation in Monique's eyes that unnerved her. "They saved me from the Harvest, and took me in when I had nobody and nothing."

"You would have had everything if you hadn't betrayed your own people."

"Is there a problem here, girls?" Elena stopped in front of Monique.

Davina's head snapped around. Her head cleared a bit in the concerned stare of Elena and she heard the soft whimpers of Miranda.

Elena tilted her head to the left and listened.

"I believe your aunt is calling you, Monique."

Elena watched the witch go before returning her attention to Davina, and listening to see if Miranda would soothe herself back to sleep.

"Are you alright?"

Davina nodded and looked beyond Elena into the nursery.

"I'm sorry… I woke her up."

Normally Elena would have been upset that her child's sleep had been disturbed. She had lit into Klaus and Kol for that offense in the past, but she couldn't bring herself to be upset with Davina. There was a shaken look in the girl's eyes that worried her.

She stepped into the nursery and lifted Miranda when her whimpers turned to cries. Tucking her daughter's head into the crook of her neck, she draped the blanket over her back and slipped Miranda's favorite green pacifier between her lips before stepping out into the hall with Davina again.

* * *

Hundreds of twinkle lights hung from the branches of every apple tree in the orchard. Candles flickered from low tables and sheltered alcoves; the light cast flattering shadows over the bodies that moved in time with the music.

"Come on," Oliver grinned, "you can do better than that."

"Sorry," Rebekah shrugged at his reference to her lackluster dancing, "I've got a burdened brain tonight."

"Oh no, no, no."

She admired his forwardness when he took her hand and pulled her out onto the makeshift dancefloor. His voice held the conviction of poets.

"Tonight is not the night for burdens," he brought his hands to her waist, "it's to celebrate. It's to enjoy life for the few hours that we get to live it. It's to hug our friends, our family," he leaned closer and flashed her a wolfish smirk, "and to dance our asses off."

* * *

Hayley sighed when she walked inside. Plastic cups were scattered across the top of the grand piano. Luckily they were empty, so she started stacking them together.

Moving into the living room she collected the empty beer cans and cups that had found a home amongst the leather sofas and shelves of books. She glanced over her shoulder when she heard footsteps and straightened up slowly.

"I seriously doubt you invited us her to wait on us." He stood with one hand in his pocket and the other on a cabinet.

Her eyes flickered over him quickly. He was dressed simply, like the rest of the wolves, in jeans and a plaid button-down. His hair was shaggy, but the curls were brushed back from his face exposing his dark eyes.

He gave her a moment to finish taking him in before nodding with an easy smile.

"You're Hayley," he stepped closer slowly, but left a couple of feet between them, "I'm Jackson. It's nice to meet you again."

She tilted her head and watched him with narrow eyes, something about him was familiar.

"You're the wolf who's been watching me."

"I gotta keep my eye on you," Jackson chuckled and nodded, "precious cargo and all."

"Right," she held in her sigh, "gotta protect the miracle baby." Her right hand rubbed the bump that had popped during the last few weeks.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't care about the baby." Jackson took her by surprise by shaking his head.

Hayley blinked and tilted her head.

He grimaced when he realized what he had said and rubbed the back of his neck; his easy smile turned sheepish. "Sorry, that came out wrong. I mean I care of course," his free hand waved to her stomach. "I meant that you're a Lebonair. The baby is obviously a big deal, but my personal interest is in you."

"You don't even know me," Hayley

"Our parents knew each other." He rubbed his hands together. "They were of the same people, but not the same bloodline. Now, you know how pack hierarchy works, right? Everybody has their part to play, and… we had our part, too."

Hayley looked down and pressed her lips together before looking back up.

"What part was that?"

"… You were supposed to be my wife."

* * *

"So, this next part of town is one of the few areas where any of the original French architecture remains. Most of the buildings were destroyed in the 1700s when the city burned for the first time." She paused when she realized how long she had been talking. Sometimes she forgot about the people she was with as her mind wandered back to the many times she had wandered the streets and memories of many of the buildings under construction.

She turned around to cast her gaze on him.

"Am I putting you to sleep?"

Elijah glanced out at the street nearly empty street.

"As surprising as this might sound, it's not every day that someone asks you to betray your own brother..." He turned his attention back to her wanting to see the moment in her eyes. "… Celeste."

He was rewarded by her wide eyes and half step back. Her surprise came as no surprise, but the fact that she didn't look upset in anyway was concerning.

"How did you know?"

He slid his hands into his pockets and nodded while explaining his reasoning. He'd gone over it all aloud earlier before leaving the compound.

"As Davina was drawing your likeness, I dared to imagine that your presence was near. And when Sophie discovered that there was no magic in your remains, I wondered. I wondered if you could have possibly found a way to cheat death using your power to place your essence in the body of another? And if so, then who?"

He fixed her with a steady stare.

"Then I remembered the lovely Sabine, who knew before ever having met me." He tilted his head as he lost himself in his memories. "Your visions of my brother's child precipitated the death of the last witch Elder of your coven ensuring that the Harvest could not be completed unless you controlled it." He returned to the present and met her eyes.

"You've been playing a very long game, indeed, but to what end?"

He knew what she was doing when her hand came up to caress his cheek. Every instinct said back up, but he suspected she had done something because his limbs were frozen and he could do nothing but accept the kiss that was little more than a brush of lips.

He regained function of his limbs a second later in time for him to register the weakness overtaking his muscles and the fog encroaching on his mind.

"Don't you understand?" Celeste pulled back and admired her lipstick staining his mouth. "Elijah… my lost love… I died because of Klaus. And even after all of his vindictive lies about witches led to my death," her tone turned accusatory, "you stood by him; all because of your vow: always and forever."

"What have you done to me?" His speech came out slightly slurred. Stumbling back a step he struggled to stay on his feet.

"It's a simple enchantment," she waved off his concern in a flippant manner. "You needn't worry. I'm not here to kill you Elijah."

His knees grew weak and he knew he would not be able to support his own weight for much longer. He had sincerely hoped it would be decades before Elena found him grey and lifeless again, but it seemed his lie was going to be called out sooner rather than later.

"I'm here to teach you the error of your ways," Celeste watched him stumble backwards. She crouched when he finally fell and tilted her head with a nasty smirk. "Always and forever was the greatest mistake of your life."

His vision faded around the edges; the last thing he saw was her mouth lifting in a smile.

* * *

Elena gasped loudly and tightened her hold on Miranda's back as an invisible hand tightened around her heart.

"Lena," Jeremy stepped out from the study with Kol, "what's wrong?"

She closed her eyes and drew in a jagged breath. Pressing the heel of her palm over her heart she muttered the empty threat.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Who?" Kol cocked an eyebrow. He adjusted the fuzzy blanket on his niece's back.

"Elijah," she hissed through clenched teeth. The ache was starting to lessen, but she knew somewhere he was in pain.

"No you won't," Jeremy rolled his eyes.

Elena sighed but nodded all the same.

"Fine, I won't, but he's getting an earful."

"Tell me where he is," Kol sighed, already surmising that his big brother had gotten himself in a spot of rather painful trouble, "and I'll go and get him.

Elena closed her eyes and concentrated on the way her heart was pulling her before pointed toward the study.

"Could you be a little more specific darling?" Kol smirked. "West is not a fixed location."

"You want something more specific you'll have to wait for a locator spell," Elena bounced from foot to foot.

Miranda mumbled around her pacifier.

"What baby?" Elena tugged the soother from her mouth.

"Ella," Miranda opened her mouth for the soother again.

"Come on, munchkin," Jeremy held out his hands and pulled Miranda into his arms, "I'll get you're elephant."

Elena pressed her lips to Miranda's temple before following Kol into the study.

* * *

Klaus instructed his brother and sister to stay with the O'Connells before storming towards the door. Compulsion hadn't worked and Freya couldn't reverse the hex without knowing the full extent of the spell, and the incantation that had been used with what she had to assume was a dark object of some kind.

"Where are you going?" Finn called after his brother.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder and bit back his growl.

"I'm gonna find the witch who did this, and then I'm gonna do what I do best."

* * *

Celeste watched him for a moment before reaching into his jacket pocket and extracting his cell phone. The screen lit up revealing the grinning face of the child who couldn't have been more than fourteen or fifteen months old.

 _You I will save for another day,_ she tapped the child's nose with her finger. Her attention was drawn back to Elijah. His breathing was heavy but he had regained consciousness. Still, she knew it would be at least an hour before he regained enough strength to stand.

"You poisoned me with a kiss," he lifted his shaking hand to his lips and felt the smooth residue of her lipstick. "At least you haven't lost your sense of irony."

Celeste turned his stationary phone over in her hand.

"We may have time for more, but first, I'm going to cure you of your greatest flaw," she ensured she had his attention. Laying the phone in her open palm she muttered a few words and watched as smoke poured from the device. She threw it with all of her strength into the brick wall of an alley for good measure. "Your absurd devotion to your lunatic family."

"Your anger is with me," he panted. "Now, if you have come here seeking revenge.."

"Oh, I'll have my revenge." She cut him off with a smile. "Starting with Klaus: he is going to know pain and torment like he's never known before; unless you choose to save him, of course. But then that leaves Rebekah, your tragic sister." She tilted her head and sighed. "She's about to find herself in quite the predicament; you could save her, but then that leaves poor Hayley in jeopardy…"

He felt his panic grow. With his phone destroyed and his body weakened he was on his own with no method of warning them.

"Poor girl," Celeste cocked an eyebrow. Rising to her feet she looked down on him. "With your body weakened by my spell, and your phone destroyed, you won't be able to save them all. You'll recover with just enough time to choose one."

"I can't wait to see who it'll be." She started backing away with her hands spread wide.

* * *

 **Don't worry. Someone is going to find him, but will it be in time to save all three?**

 **Dun dun dun...**

 **Who's gonna make it out? Who's gonna be taken by the witches?**


	30. November 11, 2012 Part 3

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **Part 3...**

 **Also I've just discovered photoshop and created a new cover for the story. I may have had a little too much fun with the layering feature.**

* * *

Her fingers curled into a slow fist; the tension clung to each knuckle. Shaky breaths left her trembling lips. The sand moved in a slow stream over the map but only traveled the length of a block before coming to a stop.

She was a stubborn woman, and at one time had been a formidable witch amongst her people, but things had changed.

"I'm weaker than I thought," Sophie thrust her fingers into her hair.

Marcel glared at the map through narrow eyes and twisted his wrist to view his watch.

"I'm on a bit of a deadline Soph," he gritted his teeth, "and if you want that deal you've got to hold up your end."

Sophie bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood. She could only do so much on her own without the support of her ancestors. It felt like they had all turned their backs on her, but all she needed was this one spell. One last spell and she was done with them. One last spell and she was getting her niece out of this town.

"Monique," she called up the stairs, "I need you down here."

The younger witch was halfway down the stairs when the sand began to move. Sophie almost missed it because she was busy looking at the tightness around Monique's jaw; it was the most emotion she had shown all day.

The shifting sands caught her eye though.

"It's working."

Marcel leaned over as the spell came to a stop.

"That's one," he cocked an eyebrow, "I need all three."

Sophie slammed her hands on the low table and stood. Spinning around to face him she shoved one finger into his chest and pointed to the map.

"I'm giving you whatever I can pick up."

"Keep trying," he caught her wrist before she could poke him again and lowered it to her side fast enough that she winced, but not hard enough to actually hurt her.

There was no way for him to know which witch was which. There was no method he could use to ascertain which witch held on to Davina's power. He needed all three. He needed each of them to bring back each of the girls.

Before Sophie could even turn back to the map there was a rush of air that rustled the paper and dispelled the sand.

"Or don't," Klaus glanced down at the map, "who needs a locator spell when I have all the leverage I need right here?"

Marcel had barely processed the information before Klaus vanished again with Monique in his arms.

* * *

"Let me go," Monique tugged her arm.

Klaus ignored her entirely and dragged her through the darkened streets.

"Witches of the French Quarter," his voice reverberated off the brick buildings, "I have with me Monique Deveraux." He paused and turned a cold look on Monique. "What a shame it would be if I were I forced to send her back to the death she's only just escaped."

Monique swallowed nervously as her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Should you wish to prevent this, bring me the witch Bastianna."

Klaus turned his head slowly watching the scared faces of men and women too frightened to stand up and speak out against his threat. He turned his attention to the left acknowledging the rush of air that accompanied Marcel.

He stood beneath a streetlight with crossed arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm opening negotiations," Klaus shrugged. "Really Marcellus, after all I've taught you, you should recognize my tactics."

"You know my rules," Marcel's eyes narrowed. He nodded to Monique. "We don't hurt kids."

Klaus couldn't stop his annoyed groan. The fact that Marcel thought he would actually bring harm to the child was beyond insulting. He didn't hurt kids, he might threaten them or use them for leverage but he didn't hurt them.

"Spare me the hypocrisy of your moral code," he exhaled in a rush. "Your little code didn't stop you from killing Monique's mother." Klaus heard the girl's heart skip a beat and felt her eyes snap to Marcel.

"Bastianna!" Turning his attention back to the gathered crowd, he kept a firm hold on Monique's arm and pulled Tunde's blade from his jacket pocket. "I know you're close. The stench of witches hangs in the air. Mark my words," his voice rose to a roar, "I will end this girl with the very blade you meant for me."

With one quick movement Klaus spun Monique into his chest. He pressed the tip of the blade to her throat.

"I'm not saying it again," Marcel took a menacing step forward. "We do not kill kids."

Klaus grunted when Marcel's fist collided with his face. The sudden attack took him by surprise and he lost his balance. Stumbling back he let go of Monique and returned the punch.

In the ensuing scuffle he lost his grip on the knife and heard it hit the pavement. With a hard swing into Marcel's abdomen he gained the upper hand.

He forced Marcel to his knees and grabbed either side of his face. A hard twist of his wrists and the bone cracked.

He didn't intend to harm Monique, but he also wouldn't allow Marcel to make a mad grab for power.

"I decide who lives and dies here, Marcellus," he wiped a streak of blood from his lip.

He turned with the intention of returning to the threats apparently nobody could see through and gasped. All he saw was white as the blade sank beneath his skin. The only thing he could hear was someone screaming in utter agony as he lost his sense of direction; all he knew was the fire raging through his veins.

Sophie watched the blade vanish beneath his skin and crossed her arms. His screams raised goosebumps on her flesh. She jolted when a soft hand settled on her shoulder.

"I'll take it from here."

* * *

Jeremy was just lowering his niece into the crib when a bloodcurdling scream resonated through the halls. The horrific sound brought Miranda fully awake again.

Her sobs renewed, but this time they held an underlying note of terror.

* * *

Kol flashed into the bedroom and dropped to his knees. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her bloody hands from her chest.

The green silk was shredded revealing the black lace of her bra and bloody trails streaking down her stomach.

He fought to hold her and keep her from returning to her task of clawing her heart out.

"What's going on?" Jeremy appeared in the door. He could still hear Miranda screaming bloody murder, but he knew she was safe in the nursery.

"I don't know." Kol gave up trying to hold her wrists and wrapped his arms around her torso rendering her immobile.

"What the…" Elena paused on her path to the nursery.

"Go," Kol urged, "go, I've got her."

Jeremy dropped to his knees when his sister kept moving and took hold of her shoulders. He looked her over quickly but found no sign of injuries that had not been self-inflicted.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Jeremy shook his head, "I think she's in shock." He grabbed her shoulders, got in her face and yelled her name.

"Caroline!"

She fell silent with her mouth wide open. Her eyes darted from Jeremy to the arms encircling her torso. Slowly the pain, the agony, ripping through her chest eased to a more manageable ache, but it still felt like it was trying to spring from her chest.

* * *

Hayley blinked slowly as the gentle strains of the piano filled the room.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Jackson glanced up at her. His fingers continued to play the soft tune. He'd always loved music, but it was difficult to practice when he could only play a few hours every month.

"You think?" Hayley scoffed. She shook her head and paced towards a sofa. "I just wanted to meet my family." Her hands grasped the back of her neck. "I wasn't expecting to meet my husband from some weird-ass arranged marriage."

Hadn't arranged marriages died out centuries ago? It was a free country. Would she have been granted a choice if she'd been brought up with her birth parents?

"I guess you wouldn't know about this," Jackson sighed. He stopped playing and closed the piano. "The Crescents aren't just any pack of wolves; our bloodlines go back to the beginning. Two families: yours and mine." His lips lifted in a crooked smile. "I guess that makes us kind of a royalty."

"This is a joke right?" Hayley released a derisive laugh. "If you're royalty then where's the throne?"

"Right here," he chuckled without any real humor. "New Orleans used to be our town, and we lost it because of some in-fighting. The vampires came after us, and if we'd been united we could've taken them. So, our parents divided to bring the two lines back together."

"This is ridiculous," Hayley shook her head and met his eyes; her mouth formed a hard line.

"Okay," Jackson sighed, "obviously things didn't work out the way they were meant to, or how anyone thought they would. Our pack made a misstep with the vampires when we refused to back down, and Marcel had us cursed by a witch."

He stepped closer to her.

"You're the last of your bloodline, Andrea, or Hayley, or whatever you call yourself. These people," he turned around and pointed to the party without breaking eye contact, "will follow you. You can help them; you and what you represent."

Hayley crossed her arms over her bump.

"What exactly do I represent?"

"A time when things were different," Jackson smiled, "a time when our people fought back, and after everything you went through to find us…" his eyes sparkled with joy, "… you're the one who's gonna break our curse."

Hayley took a step back and tilted her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your witch friend," Jackson's eyes narrowed, "she told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free."

"Wait," Hayley held up her hand.

Nobody had known about her plans for the night. Nobody had been aware of her party, and the only witch friend she had, that could actually use magic anyway, was Freya, and Freya still didn't know how to undo the curse.

"What witch friend?"

* * *

Rebekah's hands curled in the sides of Oliver's shirt; she only let go long enough for him to slide her jacket down her arms. The leather pooled in a black puddle between her feet and the tree; the hard bark dug into her shoulders.

His lips moved against hers again and again; every brush made his heart pound faster.

Rebekah frowned when he pulled away and took a gentle hold on her waist. There was something in his eyes that she thought looked familiar. Something in the curve of his lip tugged at her mind.

"I'm sorry," he backed up a step; "I really do like you. I didn't expect to like you, but this is the deal we made."

"Deal?" Her brows lowered. "What deal? With whom?"

She watched him back away wordlessly and would have followed his retreat through the trees but her head snapped around to where werewolves were appearing through the trees. These were from a different pack. These were in wolf form.

She pivoted in a slow circle never taking her eyes off the half dozen animals in various coats of fur. Their eyes glowed in the darkness.

A second passed, and then two. The moment seemed to stretch out forever before the wolves moved together.

Over the raucous music nobody heard her screams.

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kol helped Caroline to her feet.

"I'm fine," she tugged the ruined edges of her blouse. "I'm fine, but…" She couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't.

"But?" Jeremy prompted.

"But nothing," Caroline swallowed, "I'm fine… fine…"

"Once more and I'll believe you," Elena stepped into the room with Miranda. She had gotten her to stop crying, but she was refusing to let her mother go.

"I'm fine," Caroline reiterated.

Elena saw the way her friend rubbed at her heart.

"Kol," she changed subjects, "the spell's done. Can you go and find Elijah?"

"I'll go with you," Jeremey followed him out of the room.

* * *

Celeste held a candle in her hand and smiled gratefully when Genevieve lit the three with a long match. Stepping into the shadow of the tomb the three witches began to chant.

* * *

He came awake suddenly, his eyes blinked rapidly to clear the last of the fog from his brain. He already knew he was going to need a few more minutes before he would have the strength to stand.

"You've never looked better."

Elijah shifted onto his knees and accepted the hand of his youngest brother. Swaying on his feet he attempted to string together a sentence.

"Is that lipstick?" Jeremy cocked an eyebrow. He felt the beginning strains of indignation for his sister and wondered if he had enough strength to take an Original in a fight.

"It's poison," Elijah panted. He pulled the handkerchief from his pocket. With each swipe to remove the red stain he felt the last of the spells effects leave his body. "Hayley was right."

"I'm gonna need a little more than that," Kol shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Celeste is back," Elijah tightened his hold on the handkerchief. "Niklaus, Rebekah and Hayley are all in trouble."

"Speaking of…" Jeremy pulled his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. "Hayley?"

 _"Something's going on."_

"I'd say that's the understatement of the century."

"Century might be a bit premature, mate; it's only 2012," Kol quipped.

Elijah held out his hand and took the phone.

"Hayley," he shoved his handkerchief in his pocket, "you need to find Rebekah, and you stay with her until one of us gets there."

Elijah and Kol frowned when they heard several resounding crashes.

 _"That might be a problem. They've trapped us inside."_

* * *

"What's going on?" Jackson's heart thundered in his chest. Outside the perimeter of the house a fire had sprung up from nowhere.

Hayley pressed her palm to her stomach and swallowed. She'd been spending so much time with vampires lately that it had completely slipped her mind Jackson was unable to hear the other side of the conversation.

"It's a trap," she could feel her insides starting to tremble, "I didn't make a deal with any witch." Her anxiety grew in time with the flames. "We've got to get out of here."

Before she had even finished speaking Jackson was picking up the piano stool. With every ounce of strength he possessed he threw the bench at the window, but it was not the glass that shattered. Splinters and slivers of wood rained down on the plush carpet.

Fear splintered Hayley's heart as the flames licked into the house and began spreading across the carpet and up the curtains.

Jackson snatched a tablecloth from an end table and dosed it in water from a vase. Passing the soaked cloth to Hayley he instructed her to breathe through the material, but still she coughed.

She was practically doubled over from the violent hacking when the floor to ceiling window shattered. She felt hands grabbing her and the next thing she knew she was outside watching the plantation house burn.

"Where's Bex?"

Hayley drew in greedy lungful's of the smoke free air and shook her head. Her mind searched for the last memory of the blonde.

"Hayley," Kol took her shoulders, "where is Rebekah?"

"I don't know," she shook her head. "She went off with one of them," her eyes darted over his shoulder. "Kol, my friend is still inside."

"Check the woods," Kol cast his eyes to Jeremy, "I'll be there in a minute."

Flashing back into the house Kol held his breath and forced his way through the flames. He knew the house, he had lived in the house, but even so it was hard to find his bearings in the inferno. It was a moment of searching before he found the werewolf on the floor.

"Get up," Kol hoisted the man to his feet. "On your feet."

He wasn't surprised when he had to practically carry the man outside. Depositing him on the ground with Hayley he instructed them to stay put before heading into the woods.

* * *

Every muscle, every nerve ending, was on fire; it was the fever racing through her blood, the sickness brought on by close to a dozen wolf bites. At least she thought it was a dozen since she had lost track.

It had been a blur of movement, biting, and claws.

Wolves, with bloodied coats, were in a misshapen circle around her broken and bloody body.

Through her tunneling vision she saw someone approaching her at a fast clip. She was certain the hallucinations were starting, but even so she lifted her weakened arm; her voice sounded pathetic to her own ears.

"Help me."

She gasped in surprise when a hand actually closed around her wrist.

"Get up," Jeremy pulled. Since killing the vampire at the compound he had noticed he was getting stronger, but he hadn't thought he was strong enough to hoist Rebekah into his arms when she stumbled over her heels.

"How many times did they bite you?" He grunted while adjusting her.

"I… I l-lost count," her voice shook. The fevered look she cast the wolves was tinged with sadness. "I didn't want to kill them."

"Self-defense," Jeremy started back the way he had come. His feet stuck to the forest floor in front of a wolf's muzzle.

From the shadows he heard the gentle clucking of a tongue; it sounded like the sound his grandmother used to make when she caught him and Elena in the cookie jar before dinner, but unlike his grandmother, who would give them a cookie with a wink, the sound carried a hint of malice.

"Now who said you could take my old friend?" A slim red-head appeared through the trees.

"Who are you?" Jeremy tried to lift his feet again as his knees turned to water. Weakness spread through his veins as his eyelids drooped. His question went unanswered, but he knew what she was.

"Sorry, Rebekah," he murmured a moment before his arms and legs buckled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Genevieve tilted her head and smiled sweetly at the unconscious hunter and sick vampire.

By the time Kol found the clearing there was no sign of Jeremy. The only indication that they had been there were the lingering smells that were swiftly fading and Rebekah's black jacket pinned beneath the torso of a wolf.

He glanced up when there was a rush of wind.

"Please tell me you found Nik."

Elijah exhaled slowly and knelt to lift Rebekah's jacket. Shaking his head he looked around the clearing and got to his feet in time for a woman to appear behind him.

"Missing something?" Celeste smirked.

Turning slowly he faced off with his former lover and glared threateningly. In his mind he was imaging the many ways he might torture her before pulling her heart from her body.

"You won't hurt me, Elijah," Celeste laughed. Her eyes found his in the dark as she was joined by her partners in crime. "I'm the only person alive, who knows how to break the curse on Hayley's family, and Genevieve alone knows where your sister is; she's also picked up another prize: your little lover's brother. And Bastianna, she's got Klaus tucked away somewhere safe." She leaned forward and dropped her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "He's suffering horribly, I might add."

Elijah's eyes darted to Kol and together they lunged.

Bastianna and Genevieve raised their hands and brought the Original brothers to their knees. They smirked as the men screamed in pain.

"What a horrific start to the end," Celeste hummed. "I guess 'always' isn't forever, after all."

* * *

Jackson draped a blanket over Hayley's shoulders where she was watching the flames engulf the house. He sighed when he had her attention and pointed to the sky.

"I've got to go," he inhaled slowly, his body already feeling the pull that accompanied the shift.

Hayley nodded. She knew the itch he was already experiencing. Her hand darted out before he could turn away to catch his arm.

"Listen, Jackson," she bit her bottom lip, "I wanna thank you for protecting me tonight, and before tonight."

He smiled softly and sighed.

"I've been dreaming about meeting you since I was a kid," he admitted, his eyes drifted to the flickering flames. "I never thought it would be like this."

Hayley nodded in agreement. She hadn't been dreaming about their meeting but she had longed to be introduced to her family; a house fire had never been part of the plan.

"Jackson," she took a deep breath, "I promise you I will find a way to break the curse. I do actually have a witch friend, and I know she'll help. I promise."

Hayley held her breath when he didn't say anything and waited, but the words never came and she was left staring into his eyes.

* * *

"Come on Klaus," Cami paced along the steps of the church, "where are you?"

The phone went to voicemail for the tenth time. She hung up and allowed his sister to try the next call, but before Freya could even hit redial a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Mr. Mikaelson is currently indisposed," Bastianna lifted her chin.

Fury roared through Freya's veins. She had never been particularly close with her half-brother but the thought of him in trouble at the hands of a vindictive witch was enough to send her into a rage.

"What have you done to him?" Finn seethed.

"I did nothing," Bastianna exhaled. "Someone else completed Camille's task for her."

"Then you have what you wanted," Cami gritted her teeth. Beneath her eye a vein darkened. "My uncle…"

"Will die soon and in great anguish." Bastianna turned to the young vampire. "You see, dear, you failed to hold up your end of our bargain. You chose to side with evil as your uncle has done many times before you, but take heart; his punishment will atone for his attempts to prevent the Harvest. His suffering will purify him. You'd do well to heed his lesson."

Bastianna eyes flickered to Finn when he grabbed Cami's arm to keep her from lunging.

"To oppose us is to oppose the natural order." She held her hands in front of her waist and absentmindedly fingered the rosary beads peeking out from her pocket. "Whether it is by choice or by force, the witches of the French Quarter will rise again."

As quickly as she came she disappeared.

"It was the rosary," Kieran murmured. "She hexed me with the rosary."

* * *

"Marcel," his voice reverberated off every surface. Flashing into the compound he shoved the younger vampire into the stone wall. "Where's my brother?"

Marcel straightened up and brushed off his sleeves. He didn't have to ask which brother he was so desperate to find.

"I've got guys out looking for him." He grunted when he was pushed into the wall again.

"Elijah," Elena appeared in a rush of wind and grabbed his arm.

Marcel clenched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. When he had a little breathing room he explained the situation. He told the glaring couple about how Klaus had thrown a classic tantrum and tried to take on an entire coven of witches on his own.

Diego cleared his throat from his spot by the fountain.

"We've looked everywhere for him," Diego held his stance under Elijah's threatening glare, "We tore apart the Cauldron, and the City of the Dead. Wherever they've got him…"

"He's not in the Quarter," Caroline leaned against the rail of the balcony. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate, but her mind and heart seemed to have no sense of direction.

"They've also got Rebekah," Kol added.

"And Jeremy," Elijah inhaled sharply. "Every one of you will help us find them."

"How the hell did they get Jeremy?" Elena's dropped to a dangerous level. She had never relished killing, and the few times she had done it had been in the interest of protecting children: Miranda and Davina. But she knew if even a hair on Jeremy's head was out of place she would be adding to her short list of names.

"He went after Rebekah," Kol's eyes narrowed, "while I was helping Hayley and Elijah was looking for Nik."

* * *

"I don't want to go," Monique snapped. "I am a witch and I don't want to go."

She lifted her chin and stared her aunt down. She held her gaze as Sophie's mouth popped open and pain flooded her eyes.

"Monique?" She clutched the sides of her head.

"The ancestors said you didn't have enough faith," Monique breathed evenly; "I was hoping they were wrong, but I should've known better."

Blood began to pour from Sophie's nose and drip from her ears. Of all the people she had pegged down to kill her Monique was not one of them.

"Monique," her voice turned pleading as she fell to her knees. She barely heard the replies and explanations.

"You tried to stop the Harvest."

"Please don't do this."

"Now you wanna run when we need to stay and fight."

"I'm begging you… don't… don't…"

"The four of us, when we return…" Monique trailed off for a minute as she thought of the four of them. The true recipients of the Harvest; the task would require all of them, but there was one who had less faith then Sophie. She hadn't even placed her belief in the ritual, but they would need her; she would come to them in the end.

"We'll have enough power to rid this city of vampires, and we'll kill anyone who doesn't keep the faith."

Tears welled in Sophie's dark eyes and ran in red streaks down her cheeks as she began coughing up blood. Her brain was on fire, as were her lungs. Weakly she begged with Monique for her life, but her only response was a blank look.

"You should have believed."

Monique turned on her heel and walked away toward Celeste, Bastianna and Genevieve were waiting. Behind her Sophie fell to the ground: dead alongside her Jeep.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	31. November 12, 2012 Part 1

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **Here is the newest chapter that I wanted to have finished days ago, but work got super crazy.**

* * *

Gritting his teeth he dragged himself up onto his shaking arms because there was no way he was going to die in an abandoned building on a dirty mattress. He was not the same person he had been in high school and he would not allow Tyler the pleasure of being right.

With his hand pressed to his forehead, attempting to relieve the pressure in his skull, he stood and groped for the wall. His head began to clear with each shaking breath until he was able to open his eyes.

His spine stiffened as creaking bed springs sounded, but there was nothing else in the run down room. The gentle creaking echoed through the dark hallway and over the peeling paint.

Hugging the wall he started in that direction.

* * *

Low moans, pained groans, and squeaking springs rose in a crescendo; the steady drip of water provided the beat for her sickly song, but it was a melody she couldn't hear.

Her return to the realm of the living was slow, and laboured, as she fought through the burning of her nerves and the frigid snowstorm raging over her skin, but eventually she shot up on the rickety bed.

For a moment she saw nothing. For a moment her head spun. For a moment it was all she could do to remain upright.

When she finally pried her eyes open they darted frantically around the hospital ward, overly bright and filled to the brim with the dying. Men and women groaned, tossed, and cried out in agony; doctors and nurses tended to them at their bedsides in pristine uniforms dotted with blood.

Her eyes fell to the angry marks on her arms, poison streaking up her skin in, nearly black in colour.

Dragging her eyes back up she gasped. Gone were the patients. Gone were the doctors and nurses. Gone were the dying.

Quick panting breaths were all she could manage as she stood on trembling legs. The hospital ward was derelict. Antique beds were everywhere with wheelchairs in between and medical equipment that hadn't been touched in nearly a century; everything was covered in a thin layer of rust, and then it shifted.

A man sat up in his bed and coughed.

A woman dropped a bloody handkerchief on the floor.

Blood dripped from several beds.

She gasped when two doctors hoisted a man from his bed onto a rolling cot without ceremony, wheeling him swiftly in the direction of the morgue.

She clung to the rail of the bed, eyes darting in the direction of laughter; it overcut every other sound in the room.

"Who's there?" Stone cold terror raced down her spine; her knees shook under the weight of her weakened body.

No answer came to her ears.

Her steps faltered over the floor causing her body to collide with several beds on her way out of the ward; the springs creaked loudly.

She needed to get out. She needed to escape the crowded room. She needed air.

Through the dark halls she raced as quickly as her aching feet would go until she plunged through a door, emerging outside in the early afternoon light.

She blinked away the hallucinations and realized she recognized the building behind her. Stumbling towards the stairs she gasped when a wooden stake was forced into her heart.

She fell onto her back without grace.

"Genevieve?"

"Rebekah," she pouted, "tell me you're not leaving already." She tilted her head and raised her hand, expression shifting to a dark smirk. "I thought we might reminisce."

Rebekah fought the darkness, but in the end she was powerless to the red-head's sleeping spell.

* * *

Celeste hummed to herself and traced a line between the flying birds with her fingernail, ghosting over the creatures as they increased in size over his shoulder towards his collarbone.

Birds in flight, breaking away from the flock; if only Elijah had acted in such a way, leaving his siblings behind, he might have avoided this.

Her finger moved to the scar over his chest. Beneath the muscles, nestled in his heart, was the blade; it had vanished into his body.

Klaus groaned and shifted on the table.

* * *

Did anyone ever want to attend a funeral? There was nothing positive in the laying of gravestones. In short it was a sad and lonely affair; usually filled with a myriad of emotions: fear, sadness, and anger chief among them. The wake was different, celebrations of life, but funerals were meant to be sad.

That was why he couldn't understand the emotionless expression on Monique Deveraux' face when he took out three of the mourners who had shown up to pay their respects to the deceased. Every other witch in attendance gasped, backing away horrified at what they had witnessed, but Monique was un-phased by the situation.

It was a shame; really, fear would have been helpful in loosening her tongue.

"My siblings have been taken," fury fueled his voice. "Where are they?"

"You're interrupting my Aunt Sophie's consecration." Monique set down her candle calmly beside the frozen brick-layer; the man's features were caught in a look of terror.

For the first time Elijah looked upon the grave, reading the name it bore.

"How did this happen?" His eyes narrowed. The last he had heard Sophie Deveraux was in perfect health and planning on taking her niece far from the horrors of New Orleans.

Elijah's eyes narrowed further when Monique smiled.

"Aunt Sophie was a casualty of war."

He took a deep breath. There was something unnerving in the girl's dark eyes; she was completely unnerved by the proceedings. The last of her family was dead, but her smile was perfectly serene.

"Monique," he exhaled and met her eyes, "I recommend you give me what I want, unless of course," he held out his hands to encompass the crowd, the cemetery, and her family tomb, "you'd like me to level this place and everything in it."

"That won't be necessary," Monique tilted her head. Her eyes flickered over him once. "I have a message for you from Celeste."

She lifted her hand and held her palm up in his direction. The air around her shifted slightly, kicking up a small wind, as she cast the spell.

Elijah's eyes narrowed as a tingling sensation rose along his torso. He pulled at the collar of his blue shirt, suddenly too tight around his neck; too much force went behind his finger popping the top button. Looking down he saw the bold lines of a tattoo below his collar bone.

"If you want to find them, follow the path she left behind."

His gaze snapped back to Monique.

* * *

Rebekah's entire body shook when she gasped awake, eyes falling to the stake still embedded in her chest. The room flickered before her eyes, one moment bright and gleaming with new surgical equipment, the next derelict.

She blinked away her hallucinations and focused on the redhead. Genevieve was humming softly and mixing some sort of herbal potion.

"What are you doing, you ruthless bitch?" Rebekah gasped and tried to move. Her fangs descended when the witch drew a knife over the pad of her thumb and allowed her own blood to drip into the concoction.

"Poor Rebekah," she sighed, wiping a cloth over the blonde's brow, "you should rest. You're looking a little peaked."

She might have been lulled into a state of semi-relaxation by Genevieve's calm smile and soothing voice, the woman had always had a healer's touch, but there was nothing gentle in the way the stake was yanked from her chest.

"That's to be expected, of course," she allowed the blood to drip from the stake into the shallow bowl, "given the impressive amount of werewolf venom in your system." Her eyes flickered over the visible bites. "It would instantly kill a regular vampire."

Rebekah's stomach turned violently. Swallowing down the bile she fixed Genevieve with a weak glare.

"If I wasn't so bloody sick, I'd rip your head off!"

"But you are sick," Genevieve frowned, "and comforting the sick always was a talent of mine. I take care of my friends." She perched on the side of Rebekah's bed causing the springs to creak and ran a damp cloth over her sweaty brow while making shushing noises. "We were friends, weren't we Rebekah?"

Rebekah trembled on the bed, wanting nothing more than to tear out several vital organs from the witch, but her body was still weak from the staking; talking was almost too much to do.

"Of course we were," Genevieve sighed.

* * *

 ** _Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium, 1919_**

* * *

 _Rebekah bent over the side of the bed, one arm supporting the man's back and the other awkwardly rubbing his shoulder. He was coughing uncontrollably. She had little experience with caring for the sick, but it would have looked very strange for a young woman from a prominent family to sit out during an Influenza epidemic when everyone who remained healthy was working as a nurse. As a human being she had held a gift for helping the sick and caring for others, but nine hundred years had robbed her of that part of her humanity; if it existed at all it was buried deep in a darkened corner of her hardened heart._

 _She frowned when the man began coughing up blood, spattering it across her pristine apron. It had been centuries since she had experienced sickness, and she knew next to nothing about human medicine, but she was certain this was not ideal._

 _"That can't be good," she muttered. Looking over the ward her eyes fell on another nurse tending to another patient; New Orleans would suffer heavy losses from the illness. "You," her voice rose to a shout, "Red!"_

 _The young woman spun to face her and rushed around the beds. She lifted a small glass to the man's lips._

 _"Here," she cupped the back of the man's head, "try to take a sip of this."_

 _Rebekah tilted her head and hummed when the man instantly quieted and fell back to lie against his sweat soaked bedding. Her lips lifted in a small smile._

 _"Just like magic," she reached out and touched the woman's arms. "But, then, what would you expect from a practicing witch?"_

 _"It's a simple herbal remedy." The woman smiled softly and shrugged one shoulder; the touch had been more than enough for her to ascertain what her fellow nurse truly was. "It won't stop the inevitable, but it should ease his pain and quiet his lungs… for a while."_

 _Rebekah's eyes flickered over the woman's compassionate expression._

 _"You're quite good at this Miss... what was your name again?"_

 _"Genevieve."_

 _"Lovely…" Rebekah smiled. "Perhaps you could give me some pointers."_

 _"Certainly," Genevieve nodded, "though it is a bit odd: a vampire serving as a nurse."_

 _"Please, darling," Rebekah scoffed, "I'm an Original vampire. If my city is under attack from this nasty influenza, it is my duty to lend a hand." She leaned forward and flashed a devilish smirk, eyes darting to the ward. "Besides, if this entire lot dies, who'd be left to eat?"_

 _"You're wicked," Genevieve ducked her head to conceal her laugh._

 _Rebekah smiled and tilted her head, falling into step with the witch._

 _"You know, I think you and I are going to be fast friends. What do you say you join me at this swell little jazz joint I've discovered on Basin Street tonight? We can toast to the health of New Orleans."_

 _Genevieve opened her mouth to reply before she caught the eyes of a brunette nurse tending to a patient behind them. The concerned look in Clara's eyes didn't go unnoticed; the woman was attempting to warn her of something._

 _"I… I don't know…"_

 _Rebekah's eyes quickly found the brunette behind them. With one hand she gestured for the woman to join her and Genevieve._

 _"You should come too," she smiled at Clara. "After playing angels of mercy all day, I'd say we all deserve some fun."_

* * *

He leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. The building, that he had ascertained was an abandoned hospital of some kind, was a maze; a labyrinth of mythical proportions. He needed a moment to figure out exactly where he was, and as mother had always said 'nothing is ever as daunting after three deep breaths'.

Exhaling and closing his eyes he listened, focusing his ears on the sound that was farther away than it should have been he felt the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. The unmistakable sound of creaking bedsprings came again, this time much closer, but still a great distance; beyond the area he should have been able to hear.

He made a note to talk to Freya when he finally found a way out of the building and start figuring out just how different he was from the average human being.

Pushing off from the wall he headed in the direction of creaking bedsprings.

* * *

Rebekah woke with a gasp and groaned. Her eyes flickered over the empty room as she rolled over and fell out of bed.

She managed to land on her feet, but had to cling to the iron rail for several long moments before she was able to move.

* * *

Elijah pulled off his coat when he entered the courtyard and nodded to Marcel. The young man was sending more troops out into the city in search of the missing.

"Anything?"

"I got eyes and ears out everywhere," Marcel sighed. "Day walkers are working every contact we've got: cops, dock workers, guys in the Treme… word is out: anyone trying to earn a favour with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them."

"Good," Elijah nodded, "I need a pen and paper." He turned on his heel and walked away. Stepping into the study he slung his coat on the back of a chair and began pulling off his jacket.

"Am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?" Marcel rolled his eyes, following behind him.

"Pen and paper, Marcellus," Elijah choked down his annoyance, but his voice still came out sharp. "Now!"

Marcel sighed and straightened from the door he had been leaning in.

"I want them back too, you know."

"Elena," Elijah called and unbuttoned his shirt as Marcel left in search of supplies.

"Did you find any…?" Elena rounded the corner with Miranda on her hip and froze in the doorway, eyes roaming over his exposed flesh. Dozens of names had been tattooed over his torso and arms, a few of them were along his back. "…thing?"

"Should I be jealous?" She shook herself from her surprise and managed a small smirk.

"Daddy?" Miranda tilted her head and blinked; he looked different, and not happy about something.

"Hello sweetheart," Elijah smiled softly. He held out his arms for Elena's inspection. "I need you to make a list of these names, lovely."

Elena frowned at the letters marring his skin. With Miranda balanced on her hip she slowly circled around him allowing the fingers on her free hand to ghost over his back; pausing only when Miranda slapped her hand on one of the names.

Lowering their daughter's hand she pursed her lips.

"Sabine?" She moved back around to meet his eyes. "What is this?"

"Woah…" Hayley came into the room behind Marcel. For a moment all she could do was stare at Elijah, shirtless in the study. She blamed her hormones for the surge of arousal racing down her spine and cleared her throat, tearing her eyes away from his sculpted chest. "What's going on?"

If Elena hadn't carried a child herself, and known the way a pregnant woman's body could react to even the smallest of stimuli, she might have shown her possessive side when she caught the scent rising from Hayley, but she had carried a child and she did know; she had once pinned Elijah to the couch because of the way he had loosened his tie.

"I believe these names represent the names of the women Celeste inhabited for the past two centuries," Elijah cocked an eyebrow when Miranda tapped a name on his arm.

"It's called a Devinette: old school magic," Marcel passed the pen and paper to Elena.

"What does it do?" Elena lowered Miranda to the floor; she immediately wrapped her arms around Elijah's leg.

"It's similar to a riddle," Elijah sighed, "witches use them to teach their children."

"If you solve it the names will disappear," Marcel nodded.

"I'm not sure I understand the point," Hayley perched on the arm of a chair. Her eyes darted from one name to the next.

"Daddy?" Miranda tugged on his pant leg and pointed to his arm.

"I'll start with your back," Elena bit her bottom lip as he bent to pull Miranda up. "I've got to agree with Hayley though; I don't see the point of this exercise."

"Celeste forced me to make a choice," he pressed a gentle kiss to Miranda's hair, "between Hayley and my siblings, and now she is mocking that choice; taunting me with a childish game. The longer the game, the more they suffer, and since she has cloaked them the only way we find Jeremy, Klaus and Rebekah is by solving this riddle."

"The solution lies somewhere in these names," Elijah tilted his head and watched his daughter.

Miranda stared at Daddy's arm with wide eyes and patted the black lines; they were different than the rest: tingly. She poked at the skin.

"Excuse me, sweet girl," Marcel tilted his head and squinted, "you're hiding one of the names." He tickled Miranda's arm to get her to move it down.

She giggled and twisted around to glare at Marcel.

"No," Miranda poked his cheek with her finger.

"I take it you recognize one of the names," Elijah shifted Miranda into his other arm. She giggled when she was settled.

"Name next to Sabine," Marcel nodded. "Annie La Fleur: she's the witch that was shunned by her coven just over a year ago. I never knew why, but I can find out."

"I see one too," Elena glanced up from the paper in her hand. With her index finger she traced a name along his left shoulder: "Brynn Deveraux."

"I knew Brynn too," Marcel moved to stand with Elena, eyeing the skin she had pointed to, "back in the nineties; girl did some magic for me back in the day."

Miranda twisted around trying to see the spot that was tickling her back.

* * *

Everything was dark, but somewhere in the far corner of the room he heard the telltale drip of water and the clear sound of heels on stone floors. The footsteps drew closer and closer.

His eyes rolled slowly beneath the closed lids towards the sound. He knew he was trembling. It had been centuries since he had been shaken; a millennium since he had been ill.

Genevieve gently ran her fingers over the angry scar along his chest and hummed when his eyes snapped open.

"You poor thing," she smoothed his sweaty hair back from his pale brow.

Turning away from him she approached a cart and lifted an old scalpel from the tray; she sensed his eyes on her as she worked.

"Don't worry," she placed her hand on his chest, "I'm here to help."

She pressed the blade to his skin and dragged it along his stomach tracing the hot scar. Pushing up her sleeve she thrust her hand into his chest and dug her fingers down between the layers of muscle.

* * *

His head whipped around in the opposite direction when he heard pained screams echoing over the walls of the hospital. They were coming from the opposite direction of the previously squeaking bedsprings and were decidedly male.

The sound cut off abruptly.

* * *

Elena looked up from the map and the blood that refused to move an inch. The only thing that kept her from flipping the glass table was her daughter who was standing up using the table to support her blank sheet of paper.

"Judging by your forlorn expression," Kol plopped down to sit beside his niece, "you're having no luck."

"Nothing," Elena rubbed her eyes and leaned back against the couch. She hadn't slept since learning of her brother's abduction the previous evening, and she wouldn't sleep again until she knew he was safe, but even as a vampire her energy was not limitless.

She opened her eyes when Caroline came inside and knelt on her other side.

"I've tried everything," she sighed, "I tried using Elijah's blood, my blood, and Freya tried to use Caroline to find Klaus, but we've both come up empty."

"Freya used me?" Caroline frowned. "When did this happen?"

"You passed out in the middle of the night," Kol steered Miranda's hand back to the page when she got a little too close to the table.

"But…" Caroline's brow lowered, "… why…"

Kol gave Elena a sideways glance before focusing on the blonde.

"Have you…" he tilted his head, "… have you really not figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" Caroline pressed her hand to her heart; it had been burning since the night before, but had eased up a bit to something more manageable as time moved on. The sense that something was wrong niggled at the back of her skull.

"Care…" Elena took a deep breath and sat up to face her friend, "… Care… do you remember when I first got here after Elijah was daggered?"

"Of course," she nodded, "you broke Klaus' neck and spent days searching the city for him because you could sense when you were getting close because your heart…" Her eyes grew wide.

Elena might have found the situation funny if not for the severity of their circumstances. Klaus and Rebekah might have been able to handle themselves, but her brother was still human.

Caroline gaped for a few seconds, opening and closing her mouth.

"You…" she pointed between Kol and Elena, unsure of where to direct her question, "… you think that… that… that Klaus is my… my soulmate?"

"No," Kol rolled his eyes, "we think its Rebekah, and Nik's gonna be livid when he finds out."

Elena snickered in spite of herself when her friend sputtered.

"Of course it's Nik, darling," Kol sighed. "You're the only one he ever listens to, and you're feeling the separation." He moved a few rolling crayons back towards Miranda. "I'm willing to bet whatever the witches did to subdue Nik is what you felt last night, and that's why I found you trying to claw out your own heart."

Caroline opened her mouth to deny it all before snapping her jaw closed. A few years ago she would instantly refused such a connection on principle because he was the big bad wolf, the man responsible for the death of her best friend's family and turned her first love into a sired hybrid, but even then she would have felt the connection that she had refused to acknowledge; a connection he had been more than happy to pursue.

"If you're ready to admit that," Kol's spine straightened, "and everything it means you might be able to find him."

"It gets easier the closer you are," Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"What if you're wrong?" Caroline bit her bottom lip. "What if I can't find him?" It was in her nature to sceptical of such things, but even as she asked the questions she knew it was true.

"It took you nearly a week to find Elijah," Caroline's eyes met Elena's gaze.

"Then it's a good thing Elijah's working on the riddle," Elena sighed.

Miranda pursed her lips, frowning at the black lines on her paper. They didn't tingle the way Daddy's arm had.

* * *

Elijah moved through the bustling bodies on the street. Hundreds of people milled about in the early afternoon light.

 _"She killed herself?"_

He could hear the soft breathing of Miranda where she was being lulled to sleep on Elena's shoulder.

"Yes," he sighed, "her community shunned her for using dark magic. Rather than dispute them she gave up, drowning herself in the Mississippi. Celeste was clearly tired of the body and ready to take Sabine's."

 _"How do you know that?"_

"Because…" he paused on the street, "… she leapt to her death from the very location Celeste and I shared our first kiss."

* * *

"That's…" Elena's eyes widened when she lowered Miranda into the crib. Covering her with the purple blanket she straightened up. "… poetic…"

"In a creepy-vendetta sort of way," Hayley crossed her arms in the door to the nursery.

Elena stepped out beside her and pulled the door closed, attaching the video monitor to her hip.

 _"All of these names, these lives, stolen so that Celeste might take her revenge. I suppose we've no choice but to see where they take us. I'll call you back."_

"Elijah, wait," Elena frowned when Hayley motioned for the phone.

 _"What is it?"_

* * *

Elijah blinked when Hayley's voice came through the receiver.

 _"Can you ask Marcel if he knows anything about a name on the list: Brynn Deveraux? Sophie said that it was her family's bloodline that put the curse on the Crescent wolves, but Celeste said that she was the only one that could break it. If Brynn was actually Celeste when she cast the spell, then maybe Celeste can still break it."_

"I'll see what I can find out."

* * *

"I feel terrible about all of this," Hayley handed the phone back to Elena. "She made him choose who to help, and I called Jeremy…"

"You're pregnant with his Klaus' child," Elena slid her phone into her pocket, "there was no choice Hayley."

"I'm still sorry," Hayley met Elena's eyes. "Your brother's missing and it's…"

"It's because of two hundred year old witch with a grudge," Elena crossed her arms. "The only one to blame for Jeremy's involvement in all of this is me; he'd be safe in California if I hadn't killed that hunter."

"You didn't have a choice," Hayley placed her hand on her shoulder.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," Elena sighed.

* * *

"Getting any better?" Kol slowed the car down as they passed by the cemetery.

"This seems aimless," Caroline shook her head.

"Why do you think it took Elena so long?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Close your eyes and concentrate, darling. What direction do we go?"

She did as instructed and took a deep breath; her heart stuttered in her chest, drumming wildly in every direction. It was several minutes before she discerned a general direction.

* * *

She gasped when she rounded a corner and collided with a hard body. Struggling against the hands holding her she pushed with all of her strength pinning the man to the wall.

"Rebekah," he spun her around and held her down. He suspected the only reason he was able to hold her was the amount of werewolf venom still running through her body.

He saw her eyes focus slowly, the fever haze lifting as she returned to reality.

"Are you okay?" He cringed at his choice of words because obviously she wasn't okay. She was sick and appeared to be terrified. He wasn't entirely sure she knew who she was looking at when she focused on him.

"Bekah," he tried again.

"Jeremy," she struggled to focus on him, eyes finding the blood clinging to his temple, "Jer?" Rebekah shook with the effort of standing.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where we are?" He attempted a light hearted smile that came off as a grimace.

"I did something… something Jeremy…"

"After a thousand years you've probably done a few things," he quipped. He knew she was an Original vampire, and as such unable to die, but the sickly pallor of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes worried him.

"S… s… s…"

He pulled her trembling body into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back easing the violent shivers slightly.

Rebekah closed her eyes and clung to him, curling her fingers around the lapels of his jacket. She was freezing and had been since waking up, but his hug reminded her of warmth and calmed her pounding heart. The anxiety swirled around in her body and her mind kept altering the conditions of the building, but the words in her throat came unstuck.

"I did something bad," her voice was no more than a whisper. Her bright eyes landed on a small room over his shoulder: "really bad."

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	32. November 12, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **This episode will once again be split in three parts like the last one. And odds are high for a snow day tomorrow so I might get another chapter out tomorrow, either for this story or the next one for Tabula Rasa. I'm almost to the end of this episode rewrite for the Originals so I might try to finish that up tomorrow if I have time before going to the next story on my list.**

 **Also I planned out all of the villian arcs for Addicted and it's looking like it might be a close to twenty chapter story now, which is nice because I was looking for inspiration for another long haul Klena fic. It's gonna be a rewrite of season three of TVD.**

* * *

"Define really bad," Jeremy rubbed the area between her shoulders. Her body shook with chills despite burning with a fever.

"It was my fault," she swallowed thickly, sobs tearing at her throat. "We fled this city because of me, because I wanted to be free of Nik." Tears streaked down her cheeks. "I wanted to take it back, to un… undo it, but it was too late."

* * *

Feebleness clung to his muscles, clinging to his body in a way it hadn't in a millennium. The last time he had felt this weak was a distant memory that had been long since lost to his childhood.

He caught a glimpse of his pale hand against the black material of his shirt. The witch had dressed his wound before attempting to help him into the shirt, but he was a very stubborn man and would not be helped.

"My wound isn't healing," he glared at the stained bandage and then her. He doubted it was having the desired effect on the redhead in his current condition; the suspicion was confirmed when she simply sighed and nodded to an old instrument tray.

"With the amount of dark magic contained in that blade, it's going to take a while."

He managed to get one arm into a sleeve before gasping. He would have fought off her hands, but he doubted he had the physical strength to swat a fly; he was in desperate need of blood, and if the woman weren't a witch capable of overpowering him at the moment she would have been a lifeless husk.

"You're one of them, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed when he realized where he recognized her from. She was the redhead Marcel had been staring at in the church. "You're one of the witches that came back from the dead in the pursuit of vengeance. Why show me kindness?"

"You never did anything to me," Genevieve caressed his cheek, "and the truth is, seeing you like this…" her eyes flickered over his pale features, "… I can't help but pity you."

"Perhaps we could come to an understanding," he grunted, standing up, "betray the others and stand with me against them. I'll reward you in ways you cannot possibly fathom. I assure you my resources are endless."

Her lips stretched in a bashful grin that was common among women a century before.

"Klaus Mikaelson, offering a deal to little ol' me? I should be flattered." The look in her eyes said she was anything but. "Before we can do anything though we have to have a little chat about your sister."

His eyes darkened dangerously as she turned on her heel and walked away from him towards a table. She was back from the dead to seek revenge, and being the man he was, he assumed she was after him, but it appeared she was not one of his many faceless victims; he would make underhanded deals with those out to destroy him, but his family was off limits.

"Rebekah is of no concern to you," he growled, "and if you mean to harm her…"

"Ah," Genevieve hummed, "the protective older brother. It's a shame your loyalty isn't reciprocated." She rearranged a few things on the table and reached for a shallow bowl. "I am no stranger to Rebekah's treachery; something you and I have in common. Here," she held out the bowl to him.

He eyed the concoction warily: dark red and filled with herbs.

"Drink," she smiled sweetly, "I'm just trying to help you, heal you, and get you to see the truth that's been right in front of you for almost a century."

He took the bowl in his hands and tipped it up, rationalizing that if she was busy with him she would be unable to harm his sister, but before he could swallow he gagged on the vile liquid. A slim hand over his mouth kept him from spitting the potion out; with his head forced back he barely managed to choke it down. He couldn't remember the last time he had been ill, but in that moment he tasted bile; the bitterness filled his mouth.

"Your sister had an unfortunate run-in with some wolves last night," she placed her hand on his brow. "I imagine that the venom is what you taste, in her blood. I am sorry," she murmured, "but this is the only way for me to show you what I need you to see because in her weakened state I can guide her down Memory Lane."

She tilted her head and smoothed back his hair.

"That's how I'll have my revenge," she blinked slowly, "by showing you her betrayal."

He couldn't make out the words she said, but when he closed his eyes he was suddenly standing in a hall watching his shaking sister cling to Jeremy Gilbert.

* * *

"Niklaus?" Rebekah pulled back from Jeremy's arms and peered over his shoulder, but the moment she met his eyes he disappeared through the doors of the crematorium.

Before Jeremy could stop her she pushed around him and through the door. He followed to find her staring in horror at the many cremation chambers around the room.

"Rebekah?" He continued to call for her in the hope that it would pull her from the hallucinations.

* * *

 _1919_

* * *

 _A huge smile threatened to split her face in two as she slipped into the crematorium for her pre-planned rendezvous. There were few places she could hope to meet him in secrecy, but it was a guarantee that she would not find one of her brothers at the sanatorium._

 _She barely made it four feet into the room before his hands found a home in her hair, knocking the pinned cap from her curls. His tongue was licking into her mouth by the time he pushed her against a wall._

 _She giggled as his fingers danced down her thigh and wrapped around her knee to hook her leg around his waist. The giggles bubbled up into full blown laughter as she pushed him away._

 _"Have a little respect," she chastised him teasingly._

 _Glancing around the room at the many bodies that had perished due to the influenza epidemic he smirked and met her eyes._

 _"I don't think they mind." His expression turned serious. "Did you ask Genevieve about doing the spell?"_

 _"I will," she assured him quickly, "when the time is right."_

 _"You've been hanging around that witch for weeks waiting for the time to be right." His sigh told her he was not thrilled about the situation or her new found friend. "She wasn't supposed to become your sidekick. One little spell, and we can be together for real, so what are you waiting for?"_

 _"She's a sweet girl, is all," she righted her nurse's cap. Sighing she met his eyes. "If you must know, I feel badly for using her."_

 _He smiled as if the solution were quite simple._

 _"Then we'll find another witch… one you don't have to fake a friendship with." He stepped back when she didn't say anything and frowned. "Unless you've changed your mind?"_

 _She took a deep breath and met his eyes with a small smile._

 _"I want to wake up with you in our home," her hands cupped his face as her smile brightened, "in the bed that we share. I want to walk down the street with you by my side so everyone knows that you are mine and I am yours." Her expression darkened slightly. "I don't want to be afraid of what my brother will do to me for loving you, and if this is the only way to get it, then no, my mind has not changed."_

 _She smiled brightly again right before he kissed her and pushed her into the wall. Her legs were around his waist when the door opened._

 _"Oh," Genevieve froze when she found them in a compromising position. A blush rose in her cheeks when she saw where his fingers were beneath her skirt. "I'm sorry," she stammered, "I didn't know anyone was in here."_

 _Genevieve turned around; dropping the bloody sheets in her hands she hurried from the room. Her name echoed behind her._

* * *

"Is this your great betrayal?" Klaus drawled in bored amusement. "Rebekah and Marcel have literally been sneaking around for centuries behind my back."

"Against all of your warnings," Genevieve's eyes narrowed. "You've disciplined them for it before, harshly from what I understand."

"I had my reasons," he frowned. He wasn't good enough for her.

"You don't have to convince me," she chuckled, "because as far as I'm concerned you only needed one: it suited you." She tilted her head and perched beside him on the hospital table. "Have you ever read the Old Testament, Nik? You see God wasn't powerful because he was right, he was right because he was powerful."

"I don't know what game you're playing at, but if you plan to turn me against my own sister based on this revelation then your endeavor has been wholly ineffective."

"I wish that was the sum total of their treachery," she shook her head sadly.

* * *

"Here you go Miranda," Davina placed the bowl of cut up fruit in front of the child.

"Ummm," Miranda munched on a raspberry. The second one got squished between her fingers. She lifted her hand and smiled. "Vina?"

"No thank you," Davina dropped into a chair at the table. She sat and watched Miranda babble away happily while eating her snack.

"Ella?" Miranda turned her attention from the half-empty bowl to the table. She held out her stained fingers.

"Woah," Davina moved and caught the flying elephant before it hit the high chair. She sat with the toy in her lap and fixed Miranda with a semi-stern expression, while marvelling at her grasp of magic. "I'm pretty sure Mama says no Ella during snack time."

"Mama does say that," Elena stepped into the kitchen. Bending at the waist she pressed a kiss to her baby's cheek. "You have sticky fingers."

Miranda grinned and started sucking the raspberry juice from her hand.

* * *

Vampires flashed out of the way of the opening doors to avoid the stream of sunlight. They moved into the shadows to relax as a man was thrown inside where he collided with a chair.

"Wh-what do you want from?" He turned over and watched the advancing men.

Elijah buttoned his jacket and held out his hands to encompass the bar.

"I assume you're familiar with this… pigsty," his mouth twisted into a sneer, "quite appropriately referred to as the Pit. Awkwardly enough, only weeks ago, a group of humans just like yourself slaughtered many of the companions of the vampires you see assembled here."

Elijah lifted the skinny man to his feet and brushed the dust from his sleeves.

"You run the records room at City Hall," Marcel smirked, "we're told that the former Mayor kept a detailed record of the supernatural community; a ledger of names: witches, werewolves and vampires. We need it."

The man swallowed, his eyes darting from one vampire to the next.

"I-I don't know where it is."

"I don't believe you," Elijah walked backwards a few paces. "Is anyone feeling peckish?" He closed the door a bit so the sunlight narrowed creating a wider space for the nightwalkers to come out.

The man fidgeted and shifted from foot to foot. Ice water ran down his spine as the vampires began to advance.

"They moved it," he hurried to explain. "The records are at the sacristy of St. Anne's Church."

* * *

"Is it getting any better?" Kol pulled the car over to the side of the road when she nodded.

"What are you doing?" Caroline frowned. The ache had eased marginally but there was still a long way to go.

He gave her a pointed look before gesturing in the most recent direction she had given him.

Caroline cleared her throat when she saw the trees indicating the edge of the Bayou. She didn't think he was in the swamp, but they were definitely going to have to go through it.

"We're on foot from here darling."

* * *

Over the long centuries of his life, through the never ending years, he had become proficient in the art of speed reading and as a historian, he hadn't lied about his job when he first met Jenna Sommers, he had plenty of practice with the art of research. A quick scan was more than enough to pick out the vital names in the ledgers.

He wondered how many other cities kept a detailed list of every supernatural inhabitant within its borders.

Recognition dawned in his eyes; one of the names in the book was familiar for several reasons. He glanced up from the pages towards his companion.

"Here's another name from the list: Brynn Deveraux. It says here she drowned herself some twenty years ago." He placed the ledger on top of a box. "Didn't you say you knew her?"

"Might have mentioned it," Marcel smirked. "We knocked around a bit…"

"You can spare me the details, Marcellus," he held up a hand.

"You could try sparing everyone else the details," Marcel rolled his eyes.

Elijah's forehead creased before he realized what Marcel was referring to.

"Might I recommend a good pair of ear plugs?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Brynn?"

Marcel sobered, nodding at the page.

"She used to do some spells for me now and then. The girl had power, cursed a whole pack of wolves just because they were pissing me off." He grinned at the memory. "Speaking of, what do you think Klaus is going to do when he finds out you left him to suffer while you saved Hayley and her wolf friends?"

"Why don't we avoid discussing matters that are not of your concern, shall we, Marcellus?" He cast the young vampire a veiled glance.

"Come on Elijah," Marcel scoffed, "I've got guys all over town. Do you really think I don't know about the little Crescent wolf family reunion last night?" He crossed his arms and leaned against a table. "Thanks for letting that house burn, by the way. What's Hayley doing with that bunch?"

"That's none of your concern," Elijah glared at him.

"I for one feel very confident when I say that if you lay a hand on Hayley, it will be the last thing you do on this earth," Finn ran his finger down the long line of names. He had been in the attic with Freya when he heard them arrive and flashed downstairs to aid in their search. He looked up when he found the final name. "I am curious though," he blinked at Elijah, "how will Niklaus react to the news?"

"Considering the fact that I did look for him while Kol and Jeremy went for Hayley, the woman carrying his child, I think he'll be alright with a little suffering."

"You are evaluating the situation based on reason," Finn tilted his head, "Niklaus has never possessed that trait."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing the daggers are mysteriously missing," Elijah smirked.

"I suppose it is," Finn agreed. He glanced down at the page beneath his hand. "You were right, by the way. Every name on your flesh signifies a witch who died by her own hand, save for one."

Finn turned the book around.

"Clara Summerlin," Finn sighed, "does it ring any bells?"

"None," Marcel shrugged.

"If she didn't kill herself then how did she die?" Elijah turned to his arm. His eyes grew round when he realized which name it was.

"According to the records," Finn slammed the book shut, "she perished in the Influenza Epidemic of 1919."

Finn and Marcel watched as the names bled away from Elijah's skin, but the Original's eyes were still glued to a blank spot.

"What is it?" Finn focused on his brother, completely missing the subtle shift in Marcel's features.

"That name," Elijah frowned. "When I got back to the compound Elena made the list. I held Miranda… she… she kept tapping that name and laughing."

"She might have sensed the magic," Finn frowned. "The key to a Divenette holds a little more power than the rest of it."

"So what you're telling me is 'next time someone sets a mystical riddle give it to Miranda'?"

"It would have saved us a few hours of research," Finn glanced at the books. "Pointless now, though," he sighed.

"Yes," Elijah agreed, "we have our answer, but I have no idea what it means."

* * *

Rebekah's head whipped around towards the sound of an old jazz album. The notes drifted through the halls towards where she stood with Jeremy in the crematorium, but she didn't see him, or the concerned set of his jaw. She didn't see the crematorium where countless bodies had been burned to stem the spread of influenza. She didn't see the cobwebs. She didn't see the dust. She didn't see the living.

Rebekah Mikaelson was lost in her memories. She was ninety odd years in the past where the same song was playing, curtesy of a live brass band.

* * *

Klaus brows knitted together as the smooth jazz floated towards his hospital room. His frown was deep when Genevieve rejoined him.

"Your sister's tryst with Marcel was only the beginning." She watched him carefully. "The burden of _your_ condemnation was too great, and as a result your deepest fear came to pass…"

Genevieve smiled sweetly when his frown intensified.

"Their love for each other grew to overshadow their love for you and it turned to hate. Nik," she tilted her head and lowered her voice to a gentle croon; "they conspired to rid themselves of you for good."

"I may be ageless love, but I'm certain that I'm going to go grey listening to you." He grimaced when he moved to stand up. "Get to the bloody point!"

* * *

 _1919_

* * *

 _"You're nothing like I thought you'd be," Genevieve leaned over the table and grinned. She was a little tipsy after her second drink of the evening. "I was brought up to think your kind was, well…" her eyes were glossy as she giggled._

 _"An abomination of nature?" Rebekah guessed. She knew she was correct when Genevieve's cheeks began to resemble her hair._

 _"You're anything but," she smiled shyly. "Your whole family is just so…" her eyes darted towards the bar, "… elegant."_

 _"Yes, I agree," Rebekah followed her gaze and smirked, "Elijah is quite… peerless."_

 _"I don't know," Genevieve pursed her lips. "He's nice and all," she assured Rebekah, "but if I had to go for one Mikaelson boy…"_

 _Rebekah gasped when she saw where the witch's gaze had truly been directed. She had not been looking at Elijah who was practically bleeding charm when he presented Clara with a handkerchief._

 _"Klaus?" Her mouth fell open as she chastised teasingly. "Genevieve, who'd have thought that a saintly little witch like you would go for the bad boys?" She smirked knowingly. "There are a lot of us Mikaelsons, and if you like bad boys then you'd love my brother Kol."_

 _"Another brother," Genevieve tilted her head, "and where is the mystery man?"_

 _Rebekah's smile fell slightly._

 _"That's complicated." She released a rush of air in a half laugh. "Like all siblings we have had our ups and downs: family feuds." Rebekah leaned forward and met the witch's eyes. "I was actually thinking of reaching out to someone we haven't seen in a very long time. I was hoping you could help me contact them, but it would have to be a surprise," she added in a hushed whisper, "nobody could know."_

 _"Of course," Genevieve leaned in. "Who do you want me to find? Your brother, Kol?"_

 _"No, actually," Rebekah's eyes darted to the bar where Klaus was deep in conversation, "I'd like you to find Mikael… our father."_

* * *

Genevieve stood calmly by the wall as he staggered to his feet. In spite of his weakened body his voice still echoed off the walls. A lesser witch might have cowered before him, but she held the power of the Harvest, and he could barely stand on his own two feet.

"Don't dismember the messenger," she looked him up and down coldly. "You must have known, or at the very least suspected. Your father came to New Orleans in 1919 to kill you, didn't he?" She smiled when he nodded. "As the city burned he nearly succeeded."

"My family and I have done some terrible things to each other over the years, but Rebekah would not call my father!" He stalked towards her, feeling a bit of his strength returning as he did. "No matter how angry she was."

"It's almost sweet," she hummed, "that you believe that; that you believe in her." She lifted her hand and trailed her fingers over the covered wound. "She did it Nik. You know she did."

* * *

"Hey," Elena glanced up from her computer screen.

"Elena," he bent and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Have you had any luck?"

"Nothing," she sighed. Leaning over she lifted Miranda into her lap.

"I think I found her," Hayley squinted at the nearly illegible printing along the bottom of the scanned photograph.

"You were right about the Deveraux witch," Elijah glanced at her while reaching for his daughter. Before he could say anything else on the subject Marcel stepped into the room.

Miranda wrapped her fingers around Daddy's tie. It was smooth in her hands so she lifted it to her mouth and chewed on the end of it.

"This is why you should just stick to jeans," Elena snickered.

"You're just saying that because you prefer me in jeans," he cocked an eyebrow.

"I like the suits too," she teased before turning her gaze to Hayley. "Which one is she?"

"You found our mystery witch?" Marcel came around to Elena's other side and leaned over.

"Not much on her," Hayley enlarged the picture. "All I could find was a picture and her job. She was a nurse at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium."

Elena frowned when she felt Marcel stiffen beside her. She could almost feel the panic beneath his skin.

"Do you recognize her?" Hayley's question was directed at Marcel when she pointed to the woman. "She's in the top row, second from the right?"

"I don't know her," Elijah shook his head. "Do you recognize anyone Miranda?"

"Daddy," she smiled and patted his cheek.

"How about you, Marcel?" He turned his attention towards the younger vampire. "Marcellus?"

Miranda covered her open mouth with her hands and stared at Marcel; that was Daddy's mad voice.

"Do I need to remind you that Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly? If you know something then now is the time to talk."

Marcel straightened up and frowned at the screen before sighing.

"The Sanitarium," he cleared his throat. "You'll find them there."

The 'how do you know' came from three mouths.

"I just know," he closed his eyes. "If I'm right then you need to know what we're walking into. Rebekah and I did something… something you're not gonna like."

* * *

 _The newsprint crumpled between her fingers. She used a wooden blade to hold the ball of paper over the flame of a candle. A short chant accelerated the burning process._

* * *

"See something you recognize?" Genevieve released his temples and tilted her head.

"My father's blade…" he gasped for breath, "… it went missing when I was a boy and he beat me half to death, so sure I had stolen it. Rebekah was so kind to me in the weeks after the beating…" He could still remember how she had doted on him. "I should have known she was the culprit."

The sight of Genevieve's eyes narrowing was the only sign he was being sent back into the memory. She didn't get a chance to navigate the memories before the music was cut off. With an annoyed sigh she left Klaus to his visions and flew from the room towards her destroyed record player.

* * *

Jeremy swore loudly when Rebekah took off down the hall. She had moved at vampire speed for the first corridor, but it was clear from the crashing that she hadn't gone far.

He rounded the corner in time to see Rebekah attempting to attack a red head wearing a tight smile. She barely got within a few feet of the witch before falling to her knees.

He didn't think about what he was doing when he heard her agonized scream. Rushing forward he shoved the witch.

Genevieve had enough time to register surprise at finding the human awake so soon before she was propelled backwards into the wall. She stumbled a few steps and tripped over some debris before falling. There was a sickening crunch when she struck her head on an old medical cart before she sprawled on the ground.

His eyes were wide as he stared down at the woman. His limbs were frozen for several long seconds as he watched the blood pool outwards towards the unconscious Rebekah.

Jeremy's heart was in his throat as he crouched in front of her, but it was with a deadly sense of calm that he placed his fingers against her throat. He remained that way for several long moments, willing movement to strike him and show a sign of life, but when Rebekah began to stir his breath began to shake.

"Jeremy?" Through her tunneled vision she made out the hunter, but nothing else came in to focus.

His stomach turned violently.

"I did something…" his voice was little more than a whisper, "… something bad."

Before she could say anything an enraged scream reverberated through the halls.

"REBEKAH!"

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	33. November 12, 2012 Part 3

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

* * *

She was very uncomfortable. Her first thought was that she had rolled out of bed during the night. Instinctively she shifted on to her hip as if to stand and froze when her fingers came into contact with cold stone.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Through the gloom it was nearly impossible to see, but after a moment her vision adjusted and she was able to make out the rough stone walls through the weak light coming from above her head. The panic began to set in.

"B-breathe," she stuttered, "j-j-just breathe."

Her breath came in quick pants and made small white clouds in the cool box. Her heart drummed.

Squeezing her eyes shut she turned again onto her stomach and slithered as close as she could to the weak light coming from the cracks in one of the walls.

Flattening her palms against the stone she closed her eyes. There was empty space beyond the wall. She knew it. There had to be.

With everything she had in her she pushed.

The stone cracked in two and fell away.

* * *

She could see the fire flashing in Elijah's eyes and knew the only thing keeping him from yelling was their child still in his arms. She also knew that the deadly calm was so much worse.

"Elijah?" Elena moved around the table to take Miranda.

"Mama," she wiggled and squirmed and reached for Daddy.

"For the better part of a century, I have wondered how my father found us, what foolish mistake we had made to destroy our time in the first place we had finally called home." Rage swept through his veins. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Marcel. "Did you know that I even blamed myself for a time?"

"Elijah," Elena's tone grew sharp when his voice rose.

"He treated you like a son." He checked himself and lowered his tone, but the anger still flashed in his eyes.

"I loved her," Marcel lifted his chin, "all we wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen."

Marcel's eyes flickered to Elena and Miranda. The child was staring at them him with wide eyes. How long would it be before Klaus came between Elijah and Elena? He could remember several lovers that Klaus had driven away or killed over his time with the family.

"But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Elijah shook his head slowly. His brother had made great strides in the last few years, but there was only so much he would forgive.

"There will be no end to his rage when he learns the truth. I will not let Rebekah suffer that wrath."

* * *

She wasn't sure what possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the sheer rage in her brother's voice. Maybe it was a by-product of the paranoia brought on by her hallucinations. Maybe she just wanted to keep Jeremy out of the potential crossfire.

Whatever the reason, it didn't matter.

She grabbed the young hunter's arm and flashed away from the body of Genevieve. Thankfully she didn't run into anything until they came to a stop in one of the wards.

Her body shook with tremors. Swallowing she held Jeremy's shoulders and forced him to look at her. From experience she knew that grief and guilt were emotions that needed to work themselves out but they were lacking a key piece of the process: time.

"Snap out of it," her pupils dilated as she compelled him.

Her glassy eyes grew round when he continued to shake his head and mutter under his breath. Was it the amount of venom in her blood that kept her from imposing her will? Had he started drinking vervain? She couldn't smell it in his blood or anywhere on his body.

She was contemplating her options when she heard the sound of heels in the hall. Spinning to face the door she stared through the opening with wide eyes.

"Give it up, Rebekah," the voice drifted in, "it's inevitable at this point."

"Sabine," she swallowed when the other woman entered the hospital ward.

Rebekah tilted her head when the witch offered up a coy smile.

"I prefer Celeste, actually." She hummed and nodded slowly. "I've held dozens of names over the years, and I still prefer the first." Her lips lifted in a smirk. "Perhaps it was the way it sounded on Elijah's lips, like a declaration of love."

"He was a good liar," Celeste eyes bored into Rebekah's. "You all are."

"Say whatever you want about me, but Elijah is a good man." Rebekah's eyes narrowed as anger roared through her fever ravaged body.

"Still defending him, even until the bitter end," Celeste smirked. "That's good; I'm counting on that familial love. It'll be the ruin of you all. Klaus knows what you've done," she waved to the hall, "he'll never stop until he's had his revenge. He'll kill Marcel, and do something terrible to you. Elijah will never forgive him. Brother will be pitted against brother with your betrayal, and the fabled Mikaelson bond will crumble."

"That will just be the start," Celeste chuckled. She had further plans to destroy him now; the destruction of his precious 'always and forever' was only the beginning.

"I'll kill you, you bitch!"

"You already did." Celeste's expression darkened. "Though at the time I wore a different face."

Striding forward she pressed the heel of her palm to the Original's brow and forced a memory into her head.

"You were the other one, Clara," Rebekah murmured. Her eyes hardened as much as possible. "You should have minded your own business."

"I suspected my friend was being exploited," Celeste glared. "It was my business."

* * *

 _"Call it off," Genevieve gasped. "Are you mad?"_

 _"I was wrong," Rebekah shook her head. "It was stupid and impulsive, and it will ruin us, Genevieve. Not just Klaus but Elijah, too. I risked tearing our family apart for my own selfish happiness. I'm begging you please," tears welled in her eyes, "don't bring Mikael here. If Klaus finds out what I've done… what you've done."_

 _Genevieve's eyes widened in realization; stone cold terror raced down her spine._

 _"He'll kill me," she whispered. "He'll kill my whole family."_

 _"Which is exactly why I need you to undo it," Rebekah nodded._

 _"It… it doesn't work that way," she swallowed and paced before the incinerator; the bloody rag still clenched in her hand. "There is no undoing it; Mikael is coming." She blinked rapidly before coming to a decision. "The only hope is to tell Klaus the truth. Confess what we've done."_

 _"That is not an option," Rebekah shook her head. "He'll dagger me and leave me in a box for centuries." She met Genevieve's eyes. "You can't say a word."_

 _Anger flashed in the witches eyes._

 _"You used me. The whole time, our friendship… all you wanted was a favor, and now you want to take it back? Well, you can't. I won't suffer because I was foolish enough to trust you."_

 _"It was a mistake, Genevieve," Rebekah tried to reason with her. "That one mistake will destroy us all; I know that now."_

 _Rebekah could see no other way around her problem. With only one option before her she lunged._

 _Doubling over in agony she looked up through her lashes at the witch._

 _"You brought this on yourself," Genevieve lowered her hand. "I won't be destroyed with you."_

 _Rebekah grabbed the bloody rag from the witch's hand and pinned her to the wall. She shoved the cloth in her face covering Genevieve's nose and mouth; she held it in place, forcing the witch to breath in the virus._

 _"I'm sorry, but if you tell Niklaus you summoned Mikael than you're dead either way."_

 _She turned her attention to the door when it opened and found Clara staring at them in horror. Before the brunette could react Rebekah flashed across the room and pushed the cloth into her face._

* * *

"You infected me, too," Celeste stood over Rebekah's fallen body, "compelled the orderlies to keep us in quarantine until we died. I took another body, but Genevieve wasn't so lucky. She came back to enact her revenge, and now you've killed her again."

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Kol peered into the dark. Before Caroline got a chance to answer him the door opened once more admitting Elijah and Marcel. "What are you two doing here?"

"Solved the Devinette," Elijah's reply was curt. "Obviously we were correct," his eyes darted to Caroline who nodded.

"He's here," she pointed towards a spot on the wall where a picture had once hung, "straight that way."

"Unfortunately we can't go through the walls," Kol shook his head.

"And this place is a labyrinth," Marcel added.

"So we split up," Elijah nodded. "There are four points of entry from the outside; we should each take one and meet in the middle."

* * *

Rebekah gritted her teeth and glared at the witch as she retreated. When she was certain the woman was gone she stood up on shaking legs and turned back to Jeremy.

"I'm sorry," she apologized in advance. Bringing her hand back she slapped him.

The shock had the desired effect, sort of.

The breath flew from her lungs as Jeremy pinned her to the floor. Metal creaked and flew across the room with a crash.

She was over a thousand years old. The only weapon that could hurt her had been hidden away by Kol, and the only one that could kill her didn't exist, so she had nothing to fear but staring up into his eyes she suddenly felt afraid. She had never seen such hatred in his gaze.

She had to call his name several times before the blindness cleared and she saw recognition.

"Rebekah?" He frowned down at her. "What… I k-killed her."

"Wrestle with your guilt later," she broke eye contact to look up. Her brother stood in the doorway, upside down in her vision.

Jeremy got to his feet quickly and helped Rebekah whose eyes never left Klaus.

Panic gripped Rebekah's heart and played out across her face. There was something menacing about the knife in his hands that had nothing to do with her most recent memory of it.

"It's not true, Nik." She wanted to run in the opposite direction, flee to the farthest corner of the globe.

"Your face tells a very different story," Klaus advanced.

Jeremy moved quickly and pulled Rebekah behind him. His eyes traced the red veins under Klaus' shirt and tracked the slight tremor; the pallor of his skin and thin sheen of sweat told him it was not a result of his rage. He didn't know how strong he really was but he thought he might stand a better chance than Rebekah at the moment.

"Cowering behind a hunter," Klaus scoffed.

"It's not like you'll kill him," Rebekah used a bed rail to keep herself upright.

* * *

"Well," Elena came to a stop in the street, "that's one way to do it."

Her eyes fell to the unconscious woman lying face down in the dirt. She could smell the blood clinging to her hair.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley dropped the shovel she had used to knock Celeste unconscious.

"Making sure you don't get on the wrong end of a witch," Elena crossed her arms.

"Where's…" she trailed off when she saw Celeste stirring slightly.

"With Freya: I made a stop at the church," Elena met Hayley's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"One of the names on Elijah was Brynn Devereux," Hayley nodded to Celeste. "She was the witch who cursed my family. I want to have a little chat."

"Okay," Elena nodded before bending and hoisting the witch up and over her shoulder. "Just for future reference though you can always ask for help."

"I'm not used to anyone helping me," Hayley followed Elena towards the trees. "It's always just been me."

"You're not on your own anymore," Elena put Celeste in the back of the Jeep when Hayley opened it. "Get used to that."

"I'll try," she moved around to the driver's seat.

* * *

"Besides," Rebekah swallowed, "I'd rather deny you the pleasure of chasing me down."

"I'll take my pleasure in other ways then," he glared.

"Leave her along Klaus," Jeremy returned the hybrid's glare.

"I don't think so," Klaus advanced on Jeremy. "I'm going to plunge this into her heart. She'll be immobilized, imprisoned in a state of raw, inescapable anguish where time loses all meaning." He turned his burning eyes on his sister. "It's not unlike a living hell, which I find fitting, given your treachery."

"Move Jeremy," Rebekah took his arm and pushed him aside. "If this is what he wants then let him do it."

"We're skipping the bit where you beg for mercy?" Klaus smirked. "I was so looking forward to that."

"It won't do me any good," she shook her head.

"So you concede, like a lamb to the slaughter?" He tilted his head. "What would your father think of you now?"

Rebekah lunged. She grunted when he threw her off and tossed her into a wall. She reached for a wooden plank to use as a weapon but before she could get to her feet her eyes were drawn up.

Jeremy grasped Klaus' wrist and pulled the knife from his grasp. Clenching his teeth against the pain as the knife cut his hand he turned it around and plunged it into the hybrid's heart.

She stood and approached Jeremy.

"Why the hell would you do that?" She shoved his chest. "He's going to kill you now."

"He can't kill me," Jeremy caught her wrists before she could shove him again.

"He can compel someone to," she shook her head.

"It was him or you," Jeremy's eyes fell to her fallen brother.

* * *

Kol spun and flashed through the halls towards the agonized scream. He came to a stop and found Elijah and Marcel already there checking on Caroline.

* * *

"You attacked him for me," Rebekah took a step back. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had gone against Klaus on her behalf, or if anyone ever had.

They both turned to the door when a rush of wind announced they were no longer alone. Elijah and Marcel stepped inside. Beyond them she could see Kol supporting Caroline. The blonde stumbled into the room when she saw his prone body.

"What happened?" She pressed the heel of her palm to her chest and fingered the bloody tear in Klaus' shirt. An angry red line appeared when she moved the fabric aside.

"Now might be a good time for the two of you to run," Elijah nodded to his sister and Marcel. His eyes spotted the blood on Jeremy's hand. "You'd best go with them."

Kol frowned when his sister listened and he was left with his brothers and Caroline.

"Mind telling me why our sister is fleeing the scene?"

"Rebekah and Marcel summoned Mikael to town a century ago," he knelt beside Caroline.

"And Jeremy did this," Kol finished.

* * *

"Oh no, you don't," Freya caught Miranda under the arms. She lifted the child and perched her on her hip. "You're not moving any more curses sweet girl."

"Ki-Ki," Miranda wiggled and reached for Kieran.

"Moving curses?" Cami paced the length of the attic.

"She lifted a hex placed on Hayley," Freya bounced on the balls of her feet and swayed.

"She can lift them?" Cami's brows shot up. "Let her lift it then."

"It's not that simple," Freya shook her head. "She didn't remove it, Cami," she placed Miranda on the floor with a few of her toys. "She transferred it to herself."

Miranda hugged Ella to her belly and toddled towards Kieran. She squealed when Uncle Finn pulled her into his arms.

"Perhaps I'll take her back to the compound."

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she sat on the cobblestones before getting to her feet, but when she did stand and turn around the breath flew from her lungs. Lifting the heavy stone she read the name she already knew would be carved there.

Cassie Paschal.

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	34. November 12, 2012 Part 4

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **I know it's been awhile. Life's been busy the last little bit so I haven't had as much time to write. Add to that that I like to write in a rotation of stories and it takes a few weeks to update every story.**

 ***sigh* I can't wait for summer when I get more time to work on my writing.**

 **This chapter is labeled as part 4 of Nov 12 but it is the first half of La Grand Guignol.**

* * *

"I was still a little out of it," she rubbed the goosebumps from her arms, "so I just want to make sure I've got this right. The knife the witch gave Cami is inside him?"

"And causing untold suffering every second that it remains," he nodded.

He rolled up his sleeves and lifted a scalpel from the nightstand. His eyes traced the angry line along his brother's chest and tracked the gasping breaths as they raked through his body.

"Are you sure you want to be in here for this?" Elijah glanced to the door.

"I can do it," she stepped up along the opposite side of the bed. "I know you want to find Elena and Hayley."

"You're shaking," he looked to her hands.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he shook his head. "Elena said she felt it when I was daggered, and this blade is much worse; I'd imagine that this is agony for you."

"Am I ruining whatever catharsis this sight brings?"

"A little bit," he chuckled, "rather rude of you."

"Sorry," she smirked.

"I suppose I'll forgive you," he took the small blade and drew it along the scar. "You might want to take a step back…" he cleared his throat when she gave him a look. "Alright then."

Her heart clenched tightly when Elijah plunged his hand into Klaus' open chest before the wound could begin to heal. Her throat constricted as the blade was pulled free.

Elijah glanced at the blood that coated the blade as she pushed Klaus' sweaty hair back. He placed the blade on the nightstand and pulled his handkerchief from his pocket with his clean hand to wipe away the blood.

"I don't think I need to ask," he reached for his jacket.

"I'll stay with him," she sat on the side of the bed. Her fingers traced the angry red line still on Klaus' chest. She reached without looking for the bags she had brought upstairs.

"Caroline."

She looked over her shoulder to the door.

"Slowly please," Elijah nodded to the blood bags, "and try to talk down the inevitable rage when it starts. Try to persuade him not to murder his baby sister."

"It's not like he could," she turned back to Klaus and opened the bag. A line appeared between her brows when he didn't agree with her. "Elijah," she looked over her shoulder, "he can't, right?"

"Of course not," he buttoned his sleeves and pulled on his jacket, "the last of the white oak was burnt to the ground a thousand years ago."

Caroline watched him leave before turning back to Klaus. She jumped when she found his fevered eyes staring up at her. She shook off the shock and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping him sit up.

"Okay," she held the blood bag just out of reach, "let's get one thing straight: you're not going to kill Jeremy."

"I," his voice was a weak rasp, "thought you were supposed to talk me out of killing Rebekah."

"We'll work up to that."

"Caroline," he reached for the bag.

She flattened her palm over his chest and leveled him with a stare.

"You might be the big bad hybrid," her eyes flickered over his body, "but I'm pretty sure I can take you, so repeat after me: 'I will not kill Jeremy Gilbert for shoving a mystical dagger through my heart'." She lifted her brows expectantly and jerked the bag back a few inches.

"Fine," he sighed, "I will not kill Jeremy Gilbert for shoving a mystical dagger through my heart. Happy now, love?"

"Ecstatic," she relinquished the bag.

He drained the bag in seconds, but knew he would need much more before he could even stand from the bed.

"How about maiming?"

"No," she reached for another bag.

* * *

Elijah stopped when he stepped into the courtyard and spotted Finn entering the compound with a very familiar charge. He felt some of his anxiety recede in his older brother's presence.

"Well," Kol came in from the kitchen, "that's one down."

"Hello, sweetheart," Elijah took Miranda from Finn, "I don't suppose you'll tell me where your mother is?"

Miranda curled her fingers around Daddy's tie and lifted the end to her mouth. She pouted when he took it away.

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled.

"She went after Hayley," Finn adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "She said that she snuck out of the compound looking very determined. She didn't call you? She said she was going to."

"No," Elijah frowned. He pressed a quick kiss to Miranda's hair.

"If she hasn't yet then she probably doesn't have reception," Kol held out his hands. "I'll take Miranda, and you can go hunting."

"Alright," Elijah nodded, handing his daughter to Kol. "I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something."

"Everything's fine," Kol reassured him. "Caroline has control of Nik for the time being and Finn and I can hold down the compound and take care of Miranda while you hunt down your baby mama."

"Really?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"Twenty-first century brother," Kol smirked, "embrace the slang."

"I'd rather not."

* * *

Elena had never been clubbed over the head but she hoped that there was a tiny hammer pounding inside the witch's skull when she finally came to. Actually she hoped it was a sledgehammer as she held little to no sympathy for the vengeful murderess.

She watched as Celeste blinked slowly and groaned, but there didn't appear to be any lasting damage.

Elena turned her head with Celeste when she glanced around at the Crescent clan. A shiver raced down her spine when a grey wolf bared his teeth and snarled at Celeste; she tried not to think about how those teeth would feel sinking into flesh when the yellow eyes turned on her.

"So," Celeste huffed, leaning back against the tree, "what's this?" She lifted her bound hands and motioned to her captors. "Payback? Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I tricked you, but I wasn't after you."

"Really?" Elena scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "It seemed like you were."

"I wasn't," Celeste turned her attention to the slim brunette. It took her a second to place her through the haze of her vision; her eyes widened momentarily when she realized who it was that was addressing her.

Elena's eyes flickered to Eve when she cocked her rifle.

"We were just collateral damage then?" Eve's eyes narrowed in a glare. It took everything she had not to give in to her impulsive trigger finger. "You almost burned Hayley and Jackson alive in that fire."

"If it wasn't for Kol they would have died." Elena thought she saw something flicker in the witch's eyes; remorse, maybe, or perhaps annoyance, as if she hadn't realized anyone would be capable of providing assistance.

"How did he get there so fast?"

Celeste tilted her head in a display of innocence, but Elena had spent enough time with Kol to know when innocence was being faked. There was only so much she was willing to reveal to the woman.

"Kol happened along Elijah," she unfolded her arms, "a locator spell did the rest."

"Ah yes," Celeste's eyes glinted. "How could I forget about the witch in residence?"

Elena frowned. There was something about the way her lips twisted around the phrase that made her skin crawl, as if she knew exactly what she was capable of, but she couldn't understand how. They weren't keeping her nature secret from the family, but the rest of New Orleans remained in the dark; Elijah and she had agreed that it would be for the best with the prophecy about the Mikaelson baby bringing death to all witches. She was starting to love that part of her she hadn't known existed, but her little girl's safety would always come first.

Elena had only used magic once in public, but there had been no survivors; she had killed all four of the hooded figures in the church. There had been four distinct snaps, and four thudding bodies.

Celeste shifted suddenly, struggling against the bonds holding her down. Elena heard the loud thud of her heart when Hayley fired a warning shot.

Clods of dirt flew up inches from their captive's hip.

"Careful, Sabine, or Celeste, or whatever it is you like to call yourself." Hayley cocked the shotgun and took careful aim. "Sudden moves make me jumpy," the used shell clattered to the ground, "and homicidal."

Celeste played off her surprise and went straight for amused scepticism.

"What, you're gonna kill me, honey?" She had learned long ago that when a wolf gave a death threat they more often than not followed through. It wouldn't have been a terrible inconvenience, but she still had things to do before she said goodbye to Sabine.

"Oh no," Elena tilted her head. "We know better than that."

"We know all about you," Hayley lowered her gun marginally as the wolves growled around her. "You like to off yourself and then jump into other people's bodies." Hayley tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "That's not going to happen here. I know I can't kill you, but try hexing me, and my friend Eve here will kneecap you. Go for her and I'll make it hurt."

"And her?" Celeste cast her eyes to Elena. "It seems rather foolish for a vampire to wander into a wolf den."

"I'm here to make sure Hayley stays out of trouble," Elena smirked, "and for the moment I'm perfectly content to let these lovely ladies handle things." Something dark flickered in her gaze. "However," a vein throbbed beneath her eyes, "if you go for either one of them they won't need their bullets because I will turn your bones to dust. I'm very protective of my family."

Celeste turned her attention from Elena to Hayley because it was clearly the wolf who had organized their current party.

"What do you want?"

Hayley looked her over slowly as she lowered her gun, confident that the pack, Eve and Elena would jump in if it came down to it.

"Back in the 90's you inhabited a witch named Brynne Deveraux. Do you remember her?" She waited for Celeste's nod. "Marcel had her; well you really, put a curse on a group of werewolves so they'd only turn human on the full moon."

"Yeah," Celeste's reply came slowly. "That was me. Let me guess," she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, "you want revenge."

"I want you to undo the curse."

Elena felt a chill run down her spine when the bound witch offered a smug smile that made her skin crawl. Celeste's eyes found Elena and for one brief moment she felt like she was the one tied to the tree.

* * *

"You know," Caroline opened a new blood bag, "if someone had told me I'd be helping you two years ago I would have called them crazy."

"You would have said that last week, sweetheart," Klaus hummed. The blood flowed through him slowly as he grunted around the pain.

"Doesn't that burn?" Caroline frowned. She'd had every intention of bringing fresh blood bags upstairs slowly, but Kol and Finn had beaten her to the kitchen and tainted every last bag in storage. She knew they were just trying to protect Rebekah, but a part of her thought that they were enjoying bringing their brother a small amount of pain after the countless years he had let them both lay daggered in boxes.

"You're young yet love," he dropped the empty bag on the nightstand, "and haven't realized that the line between what sustains us and what brings us pain is far thinner than one imagines."

"Maybe so," she drew her legs up on the bed and watched him, "but I think I'll stick to the untainted blood myself."

"Yes," he shook his head, "I heard you giving Kol a good tongue lashing."

"He's gone out for fresh blood bags," Caroline smirked.

"Good," he sat up, "I'm going to need proper sustenance for…"

"Hunting down some of the people you love most in the world?" She guessed, cutting him off.

"Not now Caroline," he closed his heavy eyes. "I haven't the strength for this conversation."

"She's your sister, Klaus, you can't hate her."

"I think you'll find I can," he growled, staring up at the ceiling. "She did the one thing nobody has managed to do in a thousand years…" he sighed before answering her questioning look, "… rip my heart out."

He could still remember the swing music as he'd approached the bar nearly a century before. He could still see the look in her eyes when he'd kissed her cheek and told her the true reason he'd held for thwarting her past loves, when he'd wished her happiness.

"I let my guard down," he opened his eyes, "and given in to happiness… it was foolish because they had already betrayed me and brought to town the one thing I'd been running from for centuries." He sat up and started buttoning his shirt over the red line still prominent on his chest.

"Anyone ever tell you that you've got some serious daddy issues?" Caroline tilted her head. She turned towards the door when a tiny voice piped up.

"Daddy?" Miranda teetered into the room in her bare feet towards Auntie Caroline and Uncle Nik. "Daddy?"

She dropped Ella and held the edge of the bed and stretched as far as she could to tug on Uncle Nik's pant leg.

"Daddy's not up here," Caroline shook her head.

"No Daddy?" Miranda tried to see higher.

"No," Caroline shook her head. She stifled her giggle when Miranda slid to the floor and lifted the bed skirt so she could peek under the bed and call again.

"Yes," Klaus looked down to the floor where his niece was starting to crawl under the bed. "I'm the one with daddy issues."

"She's got missing daddy issues," Caroline rolled her eyes. She dropped to the floor and took Miranda's hips, pulling her back and into her arms. "Isn't it possible that Mikael would have caught up with you eventually anyway?"

"We were safe here," he snapped and immediately felt guilty for it when Miranda whimpered and twisted to hide in Caroline's arms.

He straightened up with a soft grunt and pulled Miranda from Caroline; she kept her eyes squeezed shut when he turned her around.

"Come on, sweetheart," he tugged on her hand gently to get her to lower them from her eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you. Come on, love, look up." He sighed when she didn't look up and set her on his lap.

Miranda shook her head. She wiggled when long fingers started wriggling over her tummy and giggled. Peeking through her fingers she looked back down and shook her head again, but couldn't stop from laughing when Uncle Nik tickled her a second time.

Klaus grunted when a tiny foot hit his stomach.

"Ow?" Miranda's eyes went round. She wiggled forward and poked Uncle Nik's tummy making him groan again.

Caroline covered her smile with her hand when Miranda startled babbling a mile a minute and pointing for Klaus to lie down. She caught the flying elephant and smirked when Miranda set Ella on his chest and began tugging on the throw at the end of the bed; she gleefully helped the toddler lift the blanket up and over him.

"Really?"

"You scared her," Caroline snickered when Miranda kissed his stomach, "now you get to be nursed by a toddler."

"I much preferred my first nurse," he sighed.

"Oh I'll still be here," she sobered. "Got to keep you from running off and hunting down Rebekah."

"I don't have to hunt them down, sweetheart," his eyes darted to the side when Miranda curled into the crook of his arm as Finn flashed into the room looking for her. "There's only one place the lot of them can go if they've any hope of eluding me."

* * *

"I'm telling you he's going to chase us to the ends of the earth, and he will find us," Rebekah shook her head. The last of the venom had been all but burnt out of her system but her paranoia had only risen in the wake of the rescinding hallucinations. "Nobody can hide forever, especially from an angry Mikaelson."

"There's only one way we'll be able to truly hide from Klaus forever."

"What witch in her right mind would help us?" Rebekah frowned.

"Your sister," Marcel tapped the steering wheel.

"To get to Freya we'd have to go through Nik," Rebekah worried her bottom lip, "and Davina has no magic."

"Then we get it back."

Marcel's grip on the steering wheel was white knuckled; Jeremy worried he would break the wheel in two.

"I don't want to hide," he decided.

"He will kill you," Rebekah twisted in a blur of motion and grabbed his arm before he could push open the door. She fixed Jeremy with a frantic look.

"I'm not leaving my family behind; unlike you I don't have a potential eternity with them. Run and hide if you want, but I won't."

"Jeremy," she moved to follow when he slipped from her grip and stepped out of the car, but was stopped when Marcel took her upper arm.

"He'll be fine," he watched Jeremy take the path back through the Bayou, "it's not like Klaus can kill him."

"He could compel someone to," Rebekah shook her head.

"What are the odds that Elijah would let Klaus kill Elena's brother?"

"What are the odds he'd let Klaus hurt me?" Rebekah countered. "He will do everything in his power to protect Jeremy and me, but there is only so much he can do."

* * *

Her chanting cut off abruptly when she heard the approaching footsteps. Sitting up she saw her suspicions confirmed.

"When order is restored," she stood in her circle, "your kind won't be allowed here."

"Fortunately for me that day has yet to come," Elijah met her flashing eyes. He would have much sooner gone to Freya but when he arrived at the church he found only Father Kieran in the attic. "I require your assistance in locating Sabine. I believe she's taken some people who are very important to me."

"Do you really think I'm going to help you?" Monique picked up a few candles. "Sabine is one of us, committed to the rise of the witches." Turning back around she met his eyes once more.

"The only thing that Sabine is committed to is the destruction of my family," he ran his finger along the top of a stone sarcophagus.

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing," Monique scoffed.

"Because, like your mother, mine was also a witch: a very powerful witch. And because of my family, her power now flows through your veins. Now," he lifted his gaze from the coffin, "once Sabine is done manipulating those around her, she will do what she has always done. She will jump into another body and disappear, leaving your witches powerless."

"She has the faith," Monique shook her head stubbornly. "She will see our power restored."

"Perhaps," he nodded, reaching into his pocket, "but there is a way to guarantee it. It will have the added benefit of securing your own safety." He handed her the spell. "This is from my mother's grimoire. Celeste used a similar spell to body jump. If what Sabine says is true, when she sacrifices herself, all of her power will flow back into the earth. However, if she lied and tries to take another body, this spell will deliver her to a very different destination."

"Now," he watched her read the spell, "please locate Sabine."

* * *

"Davina?" Kol paused on the cobblestones when he heard her steps falter. Caroline had sent him for new blood, but he had decided to take his good sweet time with the task by detouring to aid Freya in her quest to save the priest.

Freya paused as well and looked back at the girl; she was turned towards the left staring between two towering mausoleums. Before she or her brother could repeat the call Davina took off at a run; it was the fastest they had seen her move since rising in that very cemetery months before.

She didn't go far so Kol didn't have to resort to vampire speed to catch up with her. She stopped just inside the shadows and wrapped her arms securely around a girl who resembled a pixie in one of Miranda's picture books.

"Let me guess," Kol crossed his arms and leaned against the stone wall while nodding to the girls, "mortal enemies?"

"This is Cassie," Davina made the quick introduction.

"Hi," Cassie shivered. Her eyes darted from Kol to Freya.

"Another Harvest witch," Kol mused. "That means someone's dead. I wonder if you might be able to help us, darling. You'll be able to get the job done a lot faster than Freya."

* * *

"Papa Tunde's dead," Rebekah rubbed her upper arms, "Genevieve is dead. That just leaves Bastianna and Sabine." Kol had messaged her to inform her of the latest risen witch.

"We want to kill them both," Marcel took the offered drink. "The second Davina has her power back we take her with us and get out of town."

"Great," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "more murder."

"Content yourself with the knowledge that each one of them is supposed to be dead already," Rebekah turned on her heel. "We've only got one shot at this, and our chances are sweet bugger all, but we've got to do it."

"No we don't," he shook his head. "He's your brother Bekah, he won't hurt you."

"You are basing that assumption on your own sibling relationship, but Nik has hurt me time and time again over the centuries," she glanced over her shoulder. "Marcel is one of the few former lovers to escape unscathed."

"Until now," Marcel downed his drink. "Klaus won't let this go, Jeremy. We called Mikael."

"Father nearly killed Nik when he got to town."

* * *

He sat up when he was certain Miranda had nodded off and stood from the bed. His legs shook beneath his weight and buckled. He was halfway to the floor when a slim pair of arms wrapped around his torso.

"You're still weak," Caroline helped him stand back up.

"I'm still hungry," he shook his head. He had heard Kol return briefly to the compound before rushing out again. "There's fresh blood in the kitchen."

"You'd be lucky to make it to the door," she rolled her eyes. "Be a good little boy and get back in bed."

"Oh," he chuckled weakly, "if I had a quid for every time a woman has tried that line."

"You'd be bankrupt," Caroline rolled her eyes. She guided him back against the pillows.

"You know, some women actually find me quite charming."

"I've noticed," she gave a pointed look to the tiny bundle in the bed.

"Jealous, love?"

"You know," she carefully lifted Miranda into her arms, "I would be, but I've got no hope of competing."

She flashed from the bedroom and came to a stop when she reached the nursery, biting down her exasperated sigh she kicked at the invisible barrier and turned around.

"Finn?" Her voice was little more than a whisper so she wouldn't wake Miranda. He was at her side a moment later. They did the careful shuffle and Caroline watched as she was lowered into her crib and Finn returned with the monitor.

* * *

Celeste tightened the lid on the Mason jar. It hadn't been easy with her hands bound together, but the six inches she had gave her the capability needed to mix the herbs together.

"The herbs are ground into a paste; it'll act as a conduit for the spell. On the next full moon, your people will become human; feed them this and the curse will be broken."

"Seems like a great way to poison us all at once," Hayley cocked an eyebrow.

"I know you've got no reason to trust me, but I actually like you Hayley. I was like you both, caring for an Original. They always care more for each other than anyone else, so I ended up dead, as did a lot of others." Celeste waved the jar gently. "Call this a chance for me to give you what I was too in love to give myself; a chance to free yourself from the Originals."

Elena stepped closer and reached for the jar. Her skin tingled when Celeste took the opportunity to grasp her wrist.

"If I were you," her voice dropped to a hiss, "I'd be trying to find a way to free myself as well."

"Do you two believe her?" Eve looked to Hayley while steadying her shotgun.

Elena pulled her wrist free, but before either of them could answer Eve one of the wolves growled; the sound was followed by a rush of wind announcing the arrival of a vampire.

"Whatever she's promised you is a lie," Elijah glared at Celeste. "She can't be trusted."

"She's the only one that can help my pack," Hayley plucked the jar from Elena's hand.

"Do you have any idea what she has done to our family?" Elijah's voice rose. Out in the Bayou he felt no need to temper his tone.

"Not yet," Elena ran her thumb over her wrist, "but I'm looking forward to the play by play. Jeremy?"

"Safe for the time being." He glanced at Elena but the majority of his attention was on Celeste. He was ready to strike at the slightest movement or barest whisper of Creole.

"I really am sorry about that," Celeste turned her attention to Elena and felt the woman's glare, "your brother was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Hayley noticed the way Elena's eyes narrowed and the way Elijah's jaw ticked. She jumped in before either of them could lash out.

"I know you both want revenge, I get that, and come the next full moon, once I'm sure the cure works, she's all yours."

"Are you suggesting that we keep her…?" Elijah took a step forward and gestured to the bound witch, "… _her_ , captive for an entire month? That would take an army."

"Lucky for me that I've got one," Hayley held out her hands to encompass the howling wolves. "So help me or get out of my way."

Elena called it a split second before he moved. Instinctively she sidestepped to give him a little more room when he sped between her and Hayley, grabbing the jar and Celeste. She saw him pause long enough to get a good grip before vanishing. She knew it was unlikely that the wolves would find them before Elijah did whatever was passing through his mind.

"You said I could ask you for help," Hayley twirled on Elena. "Celeste is the only one that can help my people, so I'm asking."

* * *

"You tricked her," Elijah pushed her into a tree. He could vividly recall the last time he had felt that furious when Dahlia had come for Miranda.

"It's not a trick," Celeste gasped, drawing in quick breaths and wincing at the bruises she knew were forming along her back. "You're holding the only cure for Hayley's clan in your hand. If her wolves take that elixir then their curse is no more." She drew herself up to her full height and stared into his eyes. "They're free."

"You condemned her people to decades of agony," his eyes narrowed, "and now you just break their curse without so much a whimper. Why?"

"Because it's the best thing I could do for her, and one of the worst things I could do for your family," she smirked.

A breath of wind announced the arrival of Elena.

"What do you mean?"

"That you've lost her," Celeste glanced at the brunette and the way she rolled her wrist. "If you destroy that jar, Hayley will hate you for snatching her family from her, but if you give her the jar, we all know she'll leave the lot of you in the end to be with them, and she'll take her child with her."

"That's assuming this," he waved the jar, "is not some type of trick."

"We can always have Freya check it out," Elena wrapped her fingers around his wrist when she saw his grip tighten; much tighter and he would have broken the glass. She hadn't recognized all of the herbs Celeste had used and wasn't confident she could recreate the elixir if it came down to it, but she had enough knowledge of magic from Freya that she knew it wasn't poison.

Elijah met her eyes when she held him and nodded when she glanced at the jar. Loosening his grip he let her take the glass.

* * *

 **I love hearing your reviews. I wonder if anyone can guess where things are going next.**


	35. November 12, 2012 Part 5

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **Sorry for the delay. Technically this one wasn't on the list to update today but I just started writing and got in the zone.**

* * *

Thierry looked the witch over with narrow eyes as he sat across from her at a small round table. In the distance he heard seagulls and lapping waves but there was only Bastianna inside the warehouse.

"Where are the others: Sabine and Genevieve? I asked to meet with all of you." He picked at a knot in the table. He kept one ear on her beating heart, knowing all the while precisely where he could find Genevieve.

"Meeting you at all is a curtesy for you being a friend to the witches in the past, but even curtesy has its limits." Bastianna tilted her head and raised her brows; a serene smile played at the edges of her mouth. "You said you had information of interest."

He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest.

"Marcel and Rebekah are back. They came for Davina," he tilted his head, waiting for any reaction, "and they think they can get her magic back if they kill all three of you."

He wasn't sure how to take her suddenly amused smile.

"I can lead you straight to them, but there's something I want in return."

"And what might that be?" Bastianna's eyebrows rose as she leveled him with an expectant look.

"Your life," Thierry stood with a smirk. The veins beneath his eyes pulsed violently as he inhaled, savoring the rich smell of hot blood. He bared his teeth and lunged, but before he could sink his fangs into her neck he felt pain shoot through his head; he barely got a glimpse of her before he fell to the ground.

Bastianna's head jerked around and her eyes focused on a rustling tarp several feet to her left. She spun again when the wind moved through her hair and came face to face with the Original sister. She gasped when hands gripped either side of her head and twisted.

"Two down," Marcel rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb, "one to go."

"We have no idea where Celeste is," Rebekah shook her head. She was starting to think they would have been better to risk it and hunt down Freya.

* * *

"You want me to open a tomb with Davina's blood?" Cassie shivered. She rubbed the goosebumps from her upper arms.

"I'm sure you've been taught not to trust vampires," Kol slid his jacket off, "but I assure you this is important, love." He draped the warm material over Cassie's trembling shoulders.

"Why should I help you?" Her teeth chattered. The first instinct she had was to refuse the kindness from someone like him, but she was freezing.

"It's not for us," Freya met Cassie's eyes. She could see the trepidation there, the distrust.

"It's for Father Kieran, Cassie," Davina took the small knife from Kol. "He's the one that sent the vampires to stop the Harvest."

"That sounds like someone who should die as punishment for his crimes." Cassie gritted her teeth to keep her bottom lip from trembling.

"Is that you talking or the ancestors?" Davina sliced into her palm. She held out her hand to her friend. "The witches lied to us Cassie, and Sophie and Kieran were the only ones willing to do something to stop them. Please help him; he tried to save you."

"The Harvest worked Davina," Cassie shook her head. She shifted on the balls of her feet as if to leave; she turned around, but froze when Davina called after her.

"You were second," Davina blinked back tears, "and terrified. I know you tried to run when Bastianna cut Abigail's throat. You saw the entire coven box us in and push us forward as we begged for someone, anyone, to help us. Are you telling me after all of that they are the people you'll give your loyalty to?"

"As opposed to vampires?" Cassie bit her bottom lip. She knew what the ancestors would have said. She even knew what Monique would have said, but her own feelings were muddled.

"Those vampires kept me alive," Davina's fingers curled into a fist over the cut; blood dripped from her palm. "I'm not asking you to trust Kol, or even to like him for that matter. All I'm asking is that you do this one spell so that maybe, just maybe we can save Father Kieran."

"Why don't you do it?" Cassie turned back around slowly. Her eyes flickered over Davina's determined features. "Or her for that matter?"

"I have no magic," Davina shook her head, "and Freya practices a different kind of magic."

"It would take me some time to access ancestral magic," Freya leaned against the crypt, "as I've only the faintest link to that plain. And frankly, I'm not sure we've got the time."

Cassie bit her bottom lip and tilted her head. Her footsteps were hesitant as she closed the distance between herself and Davina.

"What happened to your magic?"

"It was stolen," she met Cassie's eyes, "just like yours was, and Monique's and Abigail's. You're alive again and that means the witch who stole your magic is dead."

"You're alive."

"Because of an elixir," Davina held out her hand, unfolding her fingers to reveal her bloody palm. "Please."

Cassie bit her cheek and looked from Davina's eyes to her hand. She remembered what the ancestors had told her about her friend's lack of faith and that she needed to be punished and guided back, but looking at the other girl she couldn't help but wonder if she would have done the same thing. If she had been last, and granted the power of four, would she have sided with the vampires to save her own life?

She lifted her hand from the folds of the jacket and held her palm above Davina's.

* * *

"I'm not really sure if that helps," Cami crossed her arms.

"Not sure it doesn't," Klaus grunted. He spared her a glance over his shoulder when Caroline walked in.

"Don't mind him Cami," Caroline scoffed. "He's self-medicating."

"Self-medication?" Cami arched an eyebrow. "And what is he self-medicating?"

"Self-pity," Caroline leaned against the back of the couch. "I suppose that's better than tainted blood. Elijah will be thrilled he's been granted more time to hunt down Rebekah."

"Don't talk to me about Elijah, or Rebekah," he growled, downing half his drink.

"They love you," Cami pressed her shoulders to the wall. "Anyone with eyes can see that."

"What are you doing here Camille?" Klaus poured himself a second glass of scotch.

"I needed to get out of the attic before either my uncle or I snapped." She shrugged. "I wouldn't have left, but your sister is there."

"Kol said he was going to get Freya for something in the cemetery," Caroline frowned. She held up her hands when she saw the expression flicker over Cami's face. "Don't worry. If she did leave she would have taken precautions and sealed him in the attic."

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'll run back and check." Cami flashed out of the compound.

"She's right you know?" Caroline covered the top of his glass before he could pour a third round.

"Caroline." There was a note of warning in his voice.

"The last thing your rage needs is alcohol," she gave the decanter a pointed look.

He sighed and placed the crystal back on the cart.

"What is Camille correct about?"

"That Rebekah and Elijah love you."

"Strange then, that one would summon my father here in order to kill me."

"You don't think she regretted that the moment she did it?"

"If she did she should have come forward and warned us." He grasped Caroline's elbow, spinning her into the bar and stepping so they were pressed together. "She could have said something and we would have had time to run. Elijah wouldn't have had to carry the guilt of being unable to stop Mikael that night, and we would have never spent a century at odds."

He released her arm when his phone vibrated, pulling it out to check the message.

"It appears my sister and her lover have been spotted in town."

"Klaus!" She grabbed his arm before he could move away from her.

"I gave my word I wouldn't harm Jeremy," he worked his sleeve free of her grip. "And I will keep that, but Rebekah must pay for her crimes."

"How exactly are you planning on doing that?" Caroline stalked after him. "The daggers are gone."

"There's a fate far worse than the dagger," he glanced over his shoulder.

Caroline's eyes grew round when she saw the edge of a bone white knife in his palm. She didn't get a chance to stop him before he flashed out of the compound.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Cami stepped into the alley a few blocks from the compound and crossed her arms.

Klaus pulled his teeth from the man's neck and sent him along his way before sighing and turning to Camille.

"I am going to kill my sister, love, but first I needed some sustenance that hadn't been tainted with vervain." He braced his hands on the bricks, willing the weariness to leave his bones. "What are you doing back here?"

"My uncle's confined, and I couldn't take the slurs he was throwing at me," Cami looked away. She took a deep breath before raising her eyes back to him. "Caroline texted me when you ran off. I guess the supernatural low jack only works with a lengthy separation, or some sort of physical pain." Her eyes dropped to the knife poking out of his pocket.

"Let me guess," he chuckled, "she went one way and you the other?"

"Yeah," Cami nodded. "And now I've got something to say about that knife you're so intent on driving through your little sister's heart." She started after him when he gave her a dismissive gesture and stumbled down the alley. "I wanted to kill you. I even thought about burying that blade in you like the witches asked me to, but I didn't. I stopped and I thought. I weighed those good things I saw in you against the horrible things you had done, and I realized that if I hurt you, someone I all but hate, I would have been filled with regret."

She stopped up short when he froze midway down the alley. She took a deep breath when he turned around.

"You'll regret it," she met his eyes, "if you hurt your sister, and if you actually kill her you won't survive the pain of it."

"Do you want to know what I almost didn't survive, love?" He stormed towards her and would have been impressed by the way she stood her ground if not for his rage. "I almost didn't survive it when my sister brought the vilest creature to ever walk the earth down upon me."

"Yeah," Cami rolled her eyes, "your father. But," she stepped forward forcing him to take a step back, "if you hunt Rebekah and Marcel down to the ends of the earth, if you terrorize them the way you were terrorized, you'll be no different than him. Don't become your father."

His eyes widened, hurt flashed in the depths.

"I've been called every shade of monster, but that's new," he shook his head. "My father?" His eyes narrowed. "Mikael was the monster that monsters were afraid of. Come on; let me show you."

Cami gasped when he grabbed her arm and sped away. When he stopped they were standing before the burnt out ruins of the old opera house.

* * *

Her fingers ran through the thick black fur of Jackson. He was the only one who had stayed behind with her after Elena chased down Elijah.

She shifted on the log and looked up when she heard dry twigs snapping underfoot.

"You came back." She wasn't sure whether to smile or not when she saw Elijah step through the trees with Celeste. Elena was only a few steps behind.

"Of course," he nodded, "I'll always come back; of that you can be sure."

Elena held out her hand, passing Hayley the jar of herbs.

"Take it. It will work." He no longer doubted it because Celeste had been correct, at least as far as she could see it. Hayley would hate him if he destroyed the cure, and she would eventually choose her family when it worked.

"Thank you," she wrapped her arms around her in an impulsive hug. "Eve and I'll round up as many people as we can; come the next full moon I can free my family."

Hayley smiled and turned around, walking through the trees with Jackson in the direction of the encampments.

"Do you think they realize how lucky they are to have her?" Elena stared off in the direction Hayley had gone.

"Do you think she realizes how lucky she is to have you?" He turned his attention to her. "I would have destroyed that little jar if you hadn't come along."

"Maybe," Elena shrugged, "maybe not." She turned on her heel to face him. "I'm gonna run back to the compound and check in. Try not to kill her?"

"How about maiming?" He smirked. Bending slightly he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before she flashed away.

"Hmm," Celeste tilted her head, "that was touching," she felt his eyes on her as she arched an eyebrow. "Such a chaste, sweet little kiss; the Elijah I knew was never so meek."

"Well," he straightened his cuffs, "the Celeste I knew was never so cruel. What is it you want?" He fixed her with a dark look he prayed his daughter never learned he possessed. "What's your end game?"

"End game?" Celeste's mouth popped open to omit a trilling laugh. "There is no end to this game Elijah. We're both immortal, you know."

"Then what's the point if you can't possibly win?" His brows knit together. The prospect of being at odds with his former lover for the rest of time made his stomach twist. He would either have to find a way to kill her or spend the rest of his life running in order to protect his daughter.

"I have won," she smirked. "You've lost the girl and your niece, and your family lies in ruins."

"My family," he advanced on her slowly, "despite all that you have done, will heal in time."

"Maybe if you had the time," Celeste nodded in agreement, "but do you really think that Rebekah ran? I'm willing to bet she didn't."

"She's long gone," Elijah shook his head.

"Is she?" She raised her eyebrows in a condescending gesture. "She's with Marcel. Marcel loves Davina, and Davina could help them if she only had her magic; magic that could come back provided the right conditions were met."

"They wouldn't dare," his jaw ticked.

"If you hadn't been so worried about hunting down Hayley and what was her name? Elena?" She tilted her head with a smirk. "You might have figured it out sooner, but do you know who had time to think about it? Your brother. I wonder what he'll do."

She gasped when he grabbed her neck, forcing her head back. She saw his eyes flood with red and his fangs descend.

"Do it," she rasped, daring him. She knew as well as anyone what it meant when he hadn't given his word to the brunette and was curious to see if he would end her life there in the woods.

She released the softest cry of pain when his teeth broke the skin of her neck. Her eyes bulged as the blood was pulled from her body in vicious tugs.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Freya picked up a devil's star and turned to her baby brother. "What explanation could you possibly have for teaching witches how to make these things?"

"There so much energy in here," Cassie frowned at the shelves.

"We've established that I didn't take the loss of my magic well." Kol plucked the star from Freya's fingers, gently poking a point with his thumb. "You're taking it much better than I did, darling."

"Clearly," Davina tore her gaze from the shelves when she heard his voice directed at her.

"Nik and I were at odds a century ago," Kol opened a glass case full of books, "I wanted to protect myself."

"And a devil's star was meant to do that?" Freya frowned.

"Practice, sweet sister," he pulled a book from the shelf. "All in preparation for the piece de resistance," he answered the unasked question when he saw their blank looks. Reaching into the case he pulled out a familiar dagger. "I wanted them to make a gold dagger that would work on Nik."

"Clever," Freya took the ash dagger and set it aside. She accepted the book when he passed it to her. "You're certain it was one of the dark objects that cursed Kieran?"

"Positive," he flipped through the book in her hands until he found the page, "it was one of the cursed rosaries meant to drive a person to madness."

"Can you stop it now?" Davina leaned against the table with Cassie.

"Dark objects don't actually come with an off switch," Kol shook his head.

"But this gives me a better chance," Freya glanced up from the pages.

* * *

Finn paused at the foot of the stairs when he heard the click of high heels and turned around. He smiled upon seeing her.

"You're right on time; she's just waking up from her nap."

Elena froze and cocked her head to the side, listening to the lack of sound in the compound while rubbing her thumb over her wrist.

"Where is everybody?" She had expected to hear arguing in one corner and Kol in the other.

"Niklaus took off the moment he got enough strength to move; Caroline followed to try and stop him. Kol said he had an idea to help Kieran and left with Davina to see it through."

"So it's just you?" A line appeared between her brows.

"Do you not trust me alone with your child, Elena?" Finn stepped down in front of her and met her eyes.

"Of course I trust you," she rubbed her wrist, "I was just expecting a full house." She heard the chatter coming through the monitor. "I'm gonna go get her up." She paused halfway up the stairs. "You do know I trust you, right?"

He smiled and nodded.

Elena flashed up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Hello, little miss," she smiled, lifting her daughter into her arms. "Mama's missed you today. I have," she pressed a bunch of quick kisses to Miranda's cheek, "missed you so much."

She moved to the changing table when she felt the full diaper and laid her down, rolling her eyes when Miranda started kicking her legs in the air and tried to roll over.

"You need to quit squirming," she caught Miranda's feet.

Miranda giggled when Mama pulled off her pants and changed her diaper. She wiggled away before she could put the pants back on.

"No bottoms today?" Elena smiled, setting the blue leggings aside. She picked Miranda up and adjusted the tunic so it fell down covering the child's upper legs.

She disposed of the dirty diaper and adjusted her hold on Miranda. Her eyes narrowed when Miranda giggled and tried to reach for her wrist.

Downstairs she placed Miranda on her bare feet in the kitchen where Finn was readying a cup of milk.

Miranda shivered and wiggled her toes on the smooth tile floor. She teetered around the corner with Mama and wrapped her arms around her leg.

"Mama?" She reached up.

"I thought you'd want to walk around a bit," Elena bent to scoop her up. She sat her on the edge of the counter and poked her nose.

Miranda reached for Mama's wrist and giggled when she felt the tingly skin.

Finn frowned, tilting his head. His eyes tracked the movement as Miranda kept patting Elena's wrist; she giggled every time her hand came into contact.

"Wasn't she doing that with Elijah earlier?"

* * *

She rolled her head back, grimacing when she felt the stone. Her eyes fluttered open as the shadow passed over her body. Looking up she squinted at her body guard.

"You didn't have to bite me to get me here," her smirk was weak. "I wanted front-row seats to this show?"

"And what show would that be?" Elijah crossed his arms and leaned against a crypt.

Celeste used the tombstone as leverage and stood up. Her energy seemed to grow as she made it to her feet.

"The one where you see your 'Always and Forever' pact come crashing down around you." She tilted her head, meeting his dark eyes. "It's a myth, Elijah; a myth I died for."

"And yet here you stand, alive…" his expression darkened. "For now…"

"Is that a threat?" She smiled and held up her hands in a welcoming gesture. "There's always another pretty, young body for me to jump into." She stepped towards him and searched his eyes. "From now on, every time you feel any kind of connection to someone, you'll be forced to wonder if it's really me."

Celeste hummed and started backing away. She smirked when he followed her step by step.

"You'll trust no one, and you'll spend the rest of eternity alone." She stepped over the threshold.

Elijah tried to run after her only to be stopped short by an invisible barrier. He glared when Celeste bent double and laughed after he was knocked off his feet.

"I'm afraid you're trapped," she held out her hands, encompassing the gateway. "It's a boundary spell. The Originals can enter, but they can't leave."

"You wouldn't," he pushed himself up on the heel of his palms.

"Oh I would," Celeste smirked, "and I did."

"Don't worry," she pushed her hair behind her ears, "it's a lunar spell. You'll be free by the next moonrise. My guess is your sister won't last that long. Now," she ran her hand down her arm and over her stomach, "this body has been a hell of a lot of fun, I do think it's time I find someone else to play in, don't you?"

There was something about the way she said it that set his heart to racing. Who would she target next? Freya? Davina?

Celeste bent and picked up a glass jar from the ground. She smashed it against the stones and picked up a shard of glass.

Blood spurted from her neck when she stabbed herself. A moment later the light left her eyes as she fell to the ground, dead.

Elijah lifted his head from the dead body as another stepped through the shadows. He saw the disappointment cross Monique's features as she looked down.

"You were right," she sighed.

Elijah followed the line of her arm towards the tunnels that she pointed to. He gave her a curt nod before flashing inside.

He stood off to the side as the sheet rose over the returned curves of the restored body. He smirked when she sat up with a gasp and clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Hello, Celeste," he stepped into the light.

Celeste was on her feet in a moment and backing away from him.

"How is this possible?" Her breath shook as she backed into the rough stone wall. She could still feel the pull of magic that had been interrupted.

"Monique Devereux and I had a little wager regarding your ability to keep a promise." He stalked towards her as she continued to back away. He was counting on her disorientation to ensure she didn't attempt a second jump. "It appears that I've won."

He smirked at her blank look.

"You were so consumed with my downfall, that you lost the trust of one of your own."

"Non, Mon Cheri, non." He saw the faint fear in her eyes. "Tout est possible. Ce n'est pas fini."

She gasped when he grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him and shoving a knife through her heart. The last word she heard was his final farewell, but her promise died on her bloody lips.

* * *

Kol frowned when he went to follow the witches out of the cemetery.

"What's the hold up?" Freya glanced back over her shoulder. She frowned when she saw his hands pressed flat against the entrance.

"I appear to be trapped." Kol pushed against the wall.

"I can try and break it," Freya moved back.

"No," he shook his head. "Your skills are needed with Kieran. Most boundary spells are on a clock anyway."

"If you're not out by midnight, I'm coming back," Freya pointed to him. She turned her attention to Cassie as they walked away from the cemetery. "Do you have family, sweetie?"

She shook her head. The Harvest had been chaotic at best, but she vividly remembered watching a faceless vampire sinking her fangs into her mother's neck.

"We've got plenty of room." Freya slipped her hand into the pocket of Kol's jacket, still covering Cassie's shoulders, and extracted the keys. She opened the car door for the girls and slid behind the driver's seat. "You're welcome to stay with us."

* * *

Monique slipped into the tunnels after she sensed Elijah had left and pressed her hands to the cold forehead of the dead woman. She stood, retreating from the cemetery when she felt no magic in the body.

* * *

Kol paced between the rows of towering tombs while trying to remember the longest boundary spell that had ever been enacted. He knew it would either be sunrise or moonrise before he was released from the cemetery. It was highly unlikely whatever witch had sealed him in had used something strong enough for the spell to last. The only thing with that kind of power was Elena's blood and he highly doubted she had locked him up.

His head snapped up when he heard heels clicking over cobblestones outside the gate.

"You're sure she's here?"

"Positive."

"Bloody hell," Kol swore. He flashed in the direction of the entrance and cursed when he saw he was too late.

"What?" Rebekah jumped when her brother appeared from nowhere. "You scared me half to death. I thought you were Nik."

"Flattering," he drawled. "Marcel, I'm going to go ahead and recommend you get out of here… if you can."

"What's going on?" Marcel's eyes darted from Kol to Rebekah.

"Originals are trapped in the cemetery."

They all turned to the voice as Elijah stepped around a tomb.

"Marcel, you need to leave." Elijah sighed. "I had hoped you would have run."

"I'm not leaving her!" He shook his head.

"Yes, you are," Rebekah pushed him back beyond the boundary. "Find Jeremy and make sure he hasn't gotten into trouble."

Over the rooftops they heard the enraged shouts.

"Rebekah! Rebekah!"

She stiffened.

"Cherish the breath in your lungs! It'll be your last."

"Bet you're wishing you hadn't betrayed me a century ago now," Kol glanced over his shoulder.

"Shut up!" She trembled in her boots.

"Just saying," he shrugged, "we could have had something that worked on him."

"She should have run," Elijah shook his head.

"We all know I wouldn't have gotten far enough," Rebekah steeled her nerves, "nowhere on earth is beyond his reach."

Elijah broke off a piece from a low iron fence and saw Kol do the same from the corner of his eye. They straightened up just as Klaus rounded a corner with Papa Tunde's blade in hand.

"You can't shield her," Klaus' eyes flooded with yellow. The veins protruded and pulsed as his fangs came out.

"I think we've got a better shot than most," Kol bared his fangs. A single glance over his shoulder showed his brother and sister prepared for a fight.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as a small hand pushed continually over her heart; it pushed again and again until she focused. It took her a moment to place the cool tile on which she laid as a kitchen floor.

"Are you alright?"

Familiar dark eyes stared down at her. She cleared her throat and ran her tongue along her teeth before propping herself up on her elbows.

"Elena," he caught her chin and forced her to meet his eyes, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she swallowed, nudging his hand away, "I'm fine." She braced her back against the cupboard as the pins and needles sensation faded away. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Finn frowned. "Did you drink the tainted blood?" He couldn't remember her feeding after returning to the compound, but she could have gotten into it after he stepped out to get Ella; it was lucky she had placed Miranda back on the floor beforehand.

"I guess I did," she managed a small smile and turned her attention to the toddler at her side. "Were you taking care of me?"

"Mama?" Miranda tilted her head. She frowned before reaching for Uncle Finn and Ella.

* * *

 **O_o**

 **Drop off a review please. If I stick to my writing plan the next chapter should be up within two weeks.**


	36. November 12, 2012 Part 6

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

* * *

She had never wanted children. They were horrid little things.

The one before her was no exception.

The little brat had started crying the moment she had taken her from Finn. She would have liked nothing more than to leave the child to the Original but appearances needed to be maintained until opportunity rose. Surely a point would come where the girl was left alone with her mother.

She struggled to hold the squirming child, wincing as her arms were raked with sharp talons.

She suppressed her growl and knelt on the floor. With the child held tightly in her hands she set her on the mat and met her eyes.

"Now you listen to me, honey," she spoke over the baby's shrieks, "this needs to stop right now. It's long past the time for you to be asleep."

"No," Miranda shrieked. She twisted and pushed until she fell back on her bum and scooted away.

She crossed her arms and watched as the child crawled behind the loveseat. There was a tiny space just big enough to accommodate the girl as she made a mad dash to avoid sleep.

She added it mentally to the list she had been keeping: babies always fought at bedtime.

She sighed and glanced back at the door. It had yet to barge inwards with aid for the screeching girl and her exasperated mother so she had to assume there was some kind of spell around the room. It was probably for the benefit of everyone else in the house so they wouldn't have to listen to the girl screaming in the middle of the night.

She still found it impossible to understand why anyone would want to give birth. The appeal of sharing your body with someone else for nine months was lost on her, and at the end your body was left in shambles.

Though she had to admit, looking in the mirror that her body was in excellent shape. She planned on getting to know it well very soon, but first she had to deal with it's mutinous offspring.

Miranda curled into a ball behind the couch and screamed; fat tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted Mama not the cold lady with the hard eyes. She wanted Mama's sunshine smile and warm arms.

"Ma… ma… ma!" She sobbed between hiccups until she said in her most determined voice: "Mama!"

Her tiny hands slapped the floor.

She froze with her hand on the back of the couch. A wave of energy came close to knocking her off her feet. For a brief moment her vision faded to black before clearing.

She blinked and took in the gentle light of the nursery through narrowed eyes. She took a gasping breath and focused her attention on the loud sobbing behind the couch.

She pulled the plush sofa away from the wall and knelt on the floor behind. Her fingers dipped beneath the curled arms and lifted the baby up into her arms.

"Shh," she rubbed a soothing hand over the wayward curls and down the shaking back, "it's okay little miss; Mama's right here."

She moved to the rocking chair and placed the small body on her knee. Every few seconds the sobs were interrupted by heaving hiccups that made her entire being give a violent jerk.

She looked around the nursery and grabbed the fuzzy blanket from the edge of the nearby crib. She then raised her right hand and brought the neglected Ella flying towards her like Dumbo the elephant. She finished her summoning with the pacifier that had somehow ended up on the shelf.

"It's okay," she dried Miranda's tears with the edge of the blanket.

Miranda blinked up and opened her mouth for the pacifier. She was so sleepy that she didn't fight the warm arms.

"Now I know you miss Daddy, but that's no excuse for crawling behind the furniture." She wrapped the purple blanket around Miranda and held her as she would have held a newborn. "I know just what you need."

" _Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright._ " She used her foot to rock back and forth. Miranda's big eyes gleamed in the moonlight streaming through the gauzy curtains; they started to droop as her voice echoed around the room.

"… _May the moon's silvery beams bring you sweet dreams._

 _Close your eyes now and rest may these hours be blessed._

 _'Til the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn._

 _Lullaby and good night, you are mother's delight._

 _I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms…"_

She barely noticed the door creak inwards. Miranda's eyes fought to stay open; her heart calmed, aided by the soft lullaby, gentle rocking and sunny smile.

 _"… Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring._

 _Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings._

 _Hush, darling one, sleep through the night."_

He leaned in the doorway, afraid of entering and popping the enchanting bubble surrounding mother and child. He watched instead as the soothing voice drew his niece off to sleep. He watched the soft smile on her face as the child's mouth puckered beneath the pacifier.

Her voice faded to a gentle hum.

"I didn't know you could sing," Finn stepped into the room. "That's a lovely lullaby. Did you write it?"

"It's one of Brahms' lullabies. It's really famous." She shook her head and kept rocking for a moment before deeming it safe to stand. "I think it was written while you were asleep."

"That's a nice way to put it," Finn scoffed.

"Isn't it like sleep?" She plucked a wipe from the package. "That's what everyone else always said."

"They were not 'asleep' as long as I," he straightened. His eyes tracked the movement as she wiped the salty tears from Miranda's cheeks. The only indication that the child felt anything was a slight twitch of her nose. "I heard everything as if from a distance until a tiny little voice demanded I rise."

"She can be very determined when she wants to be," she smiled down at the baby. Moving to the crib she pressed a soft kiss to Miranda's brow and inhaled the gentle smell of the baby shampoo before laying the still body in the crib and setting the elephant with her in the corner in case she woke up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to Finn. "You shouldn't have been left like that. If I'd known you existed I would have taken that steak knife out myself."

"You know," he tilted his head and chuckled, "I believe you would have. That must be where your daughter gets it from. That compassion is certainly not from the other side of the family."

"I don't think you give them enough credit," she held the sides of her neck and massaged the muscles at the base of her skull.

"Are you okay?" Finn frowned.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "just a little headache." That was the nice way of describing the pounding in the back of her head. "She didn't go down easy tonight. She used to Elijah being here."

"That's enough to set her off?" Finn looked down into the crib.

"I think…" she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. "I think part of her, subconsciously, remembers Dahlia and the daggers and those three days where he wasn't there, and then the week Klaus daggered him. She went from seeing her dad every day to not knowing if he was coming home."

"Speaking of him…"

"Don't tell me," she groaned.

"How do you know it's anything bad?" Finn cocked an eyebrow.

"Because Klaus is out for Rebekah's blood and he's not here," she turned her head and gave him an incredulous look.

"Fair enough," he nodded. "The witch Celeste… her last act was to seal Original vampires in the cemetery until the next moonrise."

"So morning?" She reached down and smoothed back a wispy curl.

"According to the phone," he held up the device, "that will be a little after six in the morning."

"Great," she sighed, thinking it was anything but.

"Will you be alright on your own?" Finn held the side of the crib and watched Miranda's chest rise and fall.

"You're leaving?" Her eyes focused on the even breaths of Miranda.

"I'd like to help if I can," Finn nodded. "I'll stop by the church and see if Freya can't lower the spell to let them out."

"Just don't get stuck inside."

"You're sure you'll be alright?" He turned his head to meet her eyes.

"I'll be perfectly fine," her lips lifted in a smirk, "it's hardly the first time I've been alone with my own child."

* * *

"What made us think we could take him on?" Kol felt the angry bite along his arm. Vicious red streaks showed the inflamed veins beneath his skin.

"Two against one," Elijah rolled his neck. An identical mark marred his throat. It would have been three against one but they had both told Rebekah to run and hide.

The sharp click of heels echoed through the dark.

"Oh, bloody hell," Kol muttered. "What part of run and hide did she not get?"

"Are you already hallucinating brother?" Elijah slipped his folded tie into his pocket and loosened his collar to take pressure off the bite. "That is not Rebekah."

Kol turned his attention to the opening between the mausoleums they had taken shelter in. The moonlight made the blonde hair glow in the night, but that was as far as the resemblance went.

"Where is he?" Caroline fixed the pair of them with a glare.

"Follow the deranged muttering," Kol waved his hand in a general eastward direction. "How'd you know where to find us?"

"Ran into Finn," she tapped her foot against the stones. "He's at the church with Freya discussing ways to break the seal."

"Waste of time," Kol snorted, "by the time Freya can lower the seal the moon will be rising."

Caroline sighed. She had thought that might be the case when she left Finn outside; it was just their luck.

"That way, you said?" She pointed to the left. When he nodded she spun on her heel and flashed off in that direction.

"Should we stop her?" Kol turned to share a look with his brother.

"I feel confident that she's the only one he will not bite," Elijah shook his head. He broke eye contact to pull his vibrating cell phone from his pocket. "Elena."

* * *

"Elijah," she sighed in relief when he answered the phone.

 _"Is everything alright? How did she go down?"_

"Not easy," she peeked in on the nursery, "but she's asleep now. Shouldn't I be the one asking you if everything's alright?"

 _"Niklaus is on the warpath."_

She frowned at the strain she heard in his voice.

"What's wrong?" She rubbed the back of her head.

 _"It's nothing, lovely."_

Her eyes widened when she heard Kol's drawl in the background.

"He bit you?" Her voice rose to a small shriek.

 _"He bit both of us."_

"But that's…"

 _"Elena, breathe. The only thing that can kill us is white oak; you know that."_

"I know," she closed her eyes, "I know."

 _"The bite is more of a nuisance than anything."_

 _"And there's little chance of us slaughtering any humans in here when the blood lust takes control."_

"That's not funny Kol," she rolled her eyes.

 _"I thought it was hilarious."_

"Clearly the poison has gone to your head." She toyed with a lock of her hair as her heart hammered in her chest in time with the knocking in the back of her head.

* * *

Elijah paused on the path towards Caroline and Klaus when he heard the uptick in her heart through the phone. He could practically see the way she was biting her bottom look and the furtive look that was most certainly in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He waved Kol ahead.

 _"It's nothing."_

"Elena." He didn't believe her for a second.

* * *

"It's fine," she insisted. "You just focus on keeping Rebekah safe and getting hold of some of Klaus' blood, okay? I'll talk to you when you get home."

 _"Elena, what's wrong? I can hear it in your voice. Something is bothering you."_

There was something bothering her, but he already had a full plate, and it wasn't like she hadn't lost time before in the past. There were entire days she couldn't remember from when Miranda first came home; days when she had been so sleep deprived that she had merely been going through the motions.

She just needed sleep; that was all.

"Don't worry about it right now; it's fine." She took a deep breath. "I'll see you after moonrise."

She hung up the phone before he could say anything further and leaned against the wall outside the nursery. She slid down and propped her elbows on her knees.

"You just need sleep," she muttered under her breath. Sleep would ease her headache and make her feel so much better.

"You just need sleep."

That was all she needed, so why was she afraid to close her eyes?

* * *

A deep breath rushed into her lungs as she sat up. Her throat was raw after falling into disuse.

She coughed and hacked until she could easily draw air into her aching lungs. Her eyes narrowed as she pushed up onto her knees and saw the dark pool that she had been laying in moments before.

Gingerly she probed the side of her forehead and felt her matted hair, sticky with blood. Her skin was covered in a layer of grime and dried blood, but unharmed.

She stood and turned her eyes to the infirmary window. In the moonlight she saw the vague reflection of her face and recoiled.

She closed her eyes and tried to summon the last memory she had before entering the ancestral plain. Rebekah Mikaelson had been writhing at her feet, her shrieks had all but blotted out the sounds of the old gramophone, but then someone had pushed her. A sharp pain and a sudden feeling of fullness in her head were the last things she remembered; that had been her dying moment.

"What is the meaning of this?" She opened her eyes and peered up at the moon; voices whispered in the back of her head.

* * *

Marcel raced into the attic room of the church and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Davina standing by the window with another girl dressed all in white. He vaguely recognized her as one of the other Harvest girls.

"I didn't think I'd find you here," he turned to Cassie.

"I didn't really have anywhere to go," Cassie shrugged.

"I thought you'd be celebrating with the witches." Marcel looked to Davina. "All of the Harvest girls are back now. Monique and Abigail were telling anyone who would listen that the ancestors were with them while they were… dead: talking to them and teaching them. Is that what it was like?"

"The moment the knife cut my throat," Cassie nodded. They had all been together there.

"It wasn't like that for me," Davina shook her head. Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the brief period of time where she had been dead. "It was cold, empty and dark; it went on forever."

Cassie bit her bottom lip. The ancestors had told her and the others that Davina would not be brought to join them while they awaited the Reaping as punishment for the way she had sided with the vampires and turned on her own people. She had never said anything to condemn Davina, but she had never come to her defense either.

* * *

Caroline flashed in his path when she saw him advancing on Rebekah. She had no idea how he had managed to locate his sister but she wasn't about to let him hurt her.

She heard Elijah behind her.

"You've been at this for hours," he said.

"I could easily get past all of you," he growled. His eyes turned to Elijah over Caroline's shoulder. "It might have to be over your dead body." He turned over the bone white blade in his hands. "You didn't stab me with this blade, and force me to endure hours of unspeakable pain, but since I've given my word not to harm young Jeremy perhaps I should turn my rage toward you, brother. Since you are the reason he's in our lives."

Klaus pointed the knife at Elijah; he threat was clear in the line of his arm.

"You should see yourself," Elijah shook his head: "the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing…"

"You look like father," Kol looked his brother up and down.

"I'm not like him." His growl turned to a shout. He pointed the knife towards Rebekah, shaking behind her protectors. "Her betrayal justifies my anger. His was that of a madman. You were never the recipient of his cruelty," the blade turned towards Elijah, "none of you were."

"Put that down," Caroline curled her fingers around his wrist before he could lunge around her. "You're not going to use it on Elijah."

"You're definitely overestimating my character, love," he spun her into the wall of a nearby mausoleum. "I'll shove this through his heart and leave it there for a while before taking it out and using it on her."

"No you won't," Caroline's eyes narrowed.

"And why not?" He cocked an eyebrow. His eyes darted to the right every few seconds to ensure his siblings hadn't scattered into the depths of the cemetery to disappear among the stone angels.

"Because that will affect Elena and with nobody else in the house to keep her from clawing out her heart you'll leave Miranda alone in the compound and without a mother." Caroline tightened her grip on his wrist.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" Klaus turned his full attention on her and raised a sceptical brow.

"Because it's what happened to her," Kol checked the bite on his forearm. "I had to hold her down both times you were stabbed."

His eyes narrowed when she remained silent. His gaze flickered from her to Kol and back as he tried to figure out the connection.

It took him a moment to fit the pieces together, signs that had been there since he left for New Orleans: the heartache, the reluctance to part again, and now the blade.

The carved bone slipped from his fingers and clattered against the cobblestones as the picture completed.

Caroline kicked the knife aside with her toe as he stared at her.

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Kieran ran a hand through his short hair. "A century ago, you betrayed Klaus, the most dangerous vampire in history, and the only one that can save you is the girl that you kept locked in my attic?"

"Technically Freya," Marcel nodded to the Mikaelson witch, "could help too, but I doubt she'll side against her own brother."

"I could try," Freya looked up from the book in her lap, "but the odds are that Klaus will catch up with you in the future. Do you really want to spend your life looking over your shoulder? I've done that Marcel," she shuddered, "I spent years hiding from my aunt, and let me tell you it's no life. You'd be better to face him."

"What makes you think I can help you at all?" Davina rubbed her arms. "I don't have any magic, you know that."

"D," Marcel turned his eyes to her, "all of the witches are dead. You've got your magic back."

"No," she shook her head. The hole was still very much present in her soul. "I don't."

* * *

"We're you planning on staying out her all night?" Jeremy tipped his head back to stare at the stars. "I'm okay with that, but I should probably call my sister."

"You really think Klaus is gonna hurt you?" Hayley stretched out her feet. The heat from the bonfire licked up the length of her legs.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't, and if he tries to I think I can take him."

"A human against the Original hybrid?" Hayley smirked, tilting her head.

"Hunter," he corrected.

"Right," she nodded, "how could I forget? You do come with that nifty little curse."

"Exactly," he chuckled. "I'm more worried about Rebekah." He slapped his arm, killing a mosquito.

"And you wanna put your sister's mind at ease," Hayley tilted her head. She got to her feet when he said nothing and pulled a set of keys from her pocket. "Come on."

* * *

Her eyes flickered to the bed and the inviting pillow. It beckoned her and she found her resolve weakening, slipping. She wanted nothing more than to slide between the soft sheets and drift off to dreamland for the few hours it would take Miranda to wake up.

She wanted to lie down. The rising sun was making the bed look warm and cozy, like a lover waiting to envelop her in its arms, but as much as she wanted to sleep there was a niggling sensation in her mind that told her she couldn't give way to dreams; not yet.

Her drooping eyes lifted at the sound of the opening bedroom door. Her shoulders sagged when he shuffled in; a glance at his face told her he was just as weary, if not more so, than she was.

She flashed to him when he sat the blade on the dresser and ran her fingers over his throat; blood stained his collar, but she could find no sign of the wound that had inflicted it.

"Klaus…"

"Healed us both," he held the sides of her face. "You look exhausted."

"And here I was going for drop dead gorgeous," she managed a small smirk.

"Elena," his hand slid down to her throat.

"I haven't been to sleep yet," she admitted. "I couldn't, not while everything was going on."

"You can rest now, lovely," he sighed. "Your brother has been guaranteed his safety, and Niklaus will not be harming Rebekah."

"They made up?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I didn't say that," he shook his head. "I said he won't harm her. That knife will be locked away as soon as Freya has a chance and without the actual means to cause her harm he will have to let it go."

"Klaus," she snorted, "let it go?"

"Rebekah pointed out that he was the one that drove her to the action," he closed his eyes, "and I can easily see her side of things. He'll have to…"

Elijah took a deep breath and focused on her tired eyes.

"Smile, Elena," he managed a small one of his own, "Celeste is dead, the Harvest girls are awake, Freya thinks she can help Kieran, and Niklaus and Rebekah are at an uneasy truce; it's a day to celebrate."

"And how shall we celebrate?" She slid her arms around his neck.

He dipped down and pressed a slow kiss to her lips, teasing the seam of her mouth with his tongue before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers.

"I've a thought?"

"Oh?" She closed her eyes as his hands slid down her sides.

"Mmhmm," he nodded. "A nice nap before our beautiful child decides it's time to begin the day."

"I like the way you think," she lifted her chin and smiled.

"You get started," he gave her a quick kiss. "I'm going to take a fast shower and join you."

She rolled her eyes when he walked her backwards and pressed her to lie down.

The tiny voice that said stay awake grew quiet when he pressed another quick kiss to the corner of her mouth and promised to join her in a few minutes. She watched him walk into the ensuite through heavy eyelids before finally succumbing to sleep with the feeling of safety beginning in her chest.

She wasn't asleep for more than a minute before her eyes snapped open. She watched the fluttering curtains for a moment and then stood up.

Her feet padded over the floor to the dresser. She traced the lines of her face in the mirror before running the tip of her finger along the edge of the blade. Dark energy hummed up through her arm.

She fingered the knife for a few seconds while scrutinizing her features: smooth skin, dark eyes, and lips that begged to be kissed.

The sound of running water drew her eyes over her shoulder to the door along the far wall. Turning on her heel she crossed the room and pulled open the door.

She lifted the oversized t-shirt over her head and dropped it in the bedroom before sliding into the steam filled room. The condensation wrapped around her body like a second skin.

His voice came through the fog and she smiled; a wide smile that made her eyes glitter like diamonds.

The sliding door moved easily for her slim fingers, opening to reveal the large walk in shower; it was large enough to accommodate several bodies at a time and still have room.

The tile was warm beneath her toes.

His chest was slick beneath her fingers.

His surprised gasp was cut off by her lips.

She swallowed the sound and ran her hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the hard muscle beneath. It shifted and knotted as his hands grasped her wet skin.

She gasped when her back was pushed against the shower wall. The water rained down over her shoulder, warming her skin and sticking her hair to her neck.

"What are you doing?" He held hips back.

"I thought that was rather obvious," she blinked innocently and trailed her hand down his chest through the remnants of soap.

He was mentally and physically exhausted after the long night and before the door had opened he had been in true danger of falling asleep beneath the hot spray of water, but he felt himself twitch to life beneath her fingers.

She leaned forward, arched her neck, and nipped at his pulse. Her fingers ghosted over him, teasing every sensitive inch of silky skin. She could hear his heart pounding and smell the sweet desire flowing through his veins, making her gums ache in a new way.

His breath hitched.

He snatched her wrists and lifted, holding both her wrists in one of his hands above her head. His eyes roamed down the length of her body; there was something about the way she was holding herself that seemed off.

Her spine was straighter than normal and her shoulders stiff, but perhaps the most telling feature was her eyes. The light that always seemed to reside there was gone, the compassion replaced with something else; it was almost calculating.

He glanced up to the engagement ring on her finger. He looked down to the faint scar above her right hip from her childhood appendectomy, barely visible but plainly in place.

If not for those two things and the certainty that it had been her in the bedroom he would have thought Katerina had found her way into his shower.

The sudden sound of crying came from the bedroom through the video monitor's speaker. He saw something pass through her eyes that shook him to the core, and every instinct he had screamed at him to keep her away from his daughter, but he didn't know why.

"She's crying," he said instead, releasing her arms.

"She'll soothe herself back to sleep."

That was the fifth sign that something was off because the cry rising from the speaker was indicative of coming trouble. It was Miranda's scared cry, her 'I need my Mama and Daddy right now' cry; the cry he hated his aunt for instilling six months earlier.

"I'll get her," he let go of her wrists.

He flashed from the shower before she could say a word, did a quick dry, pulled on pajama bottoms and grabbed the monitor.

"Hello, sweetheart," he set the monitor down and lifted Miranda from the crib. She calmed down when he held her against his chest.

He moved about changing her and grabbing her fuzzy purple blanket before settling in the rocking chair. That was where he sat when she stepped into the nursery dressed in pajamas with her wet hair pulled into a messy bun.

"She's practically asleep already," she nodded to the baby.

He was too busy watching Miranda's reaction to see the brief flash of distaste around her mouth.

Miranda turned her head and blinked up at the hard eyes.

She made a small sound of protest and turned away, hiding her face against Elijah's chest.

 _Six,_ he covered Miranda's shaking body with the blanket and looked up.

"Could you grab Ella, darling?"

She raised no objection to the nickname only Kol called her.

 _Seven._

 _Eight,_ he thought when she passed her the stuffed animal; a purple zebra that had yet to be given a name by his rambunctious daughter. He took the animal without a word and stole glances at her while rocking Miranda back and forth.

 _Who are you?_


	37. November 13, 2012

**I do not own TVD or TO. There would have been some seriously altered plots if I did *cough* ELEJAH *cough* KLAROLINE**

 **Sorry for the delay. I got a little blocked with Clarity until I put it aside for the time being.**

* * *

She was uncomfortable. Her head was pressed at an awkward angle with no sign that her pillow was nearby. There was something solid against her back, but there were no warm arms wrapped around her waist. The sense of comfort, of safety, of home was missing.

Her eyelids snapped open. She flinched away from the bright lights a few feet in front of her face and held out her hand to block it out. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted and her pupils no longer protested the light before sitting up and frowning at the source.

A downed chandelier was the culprit. Several bulbs were smashed beyond repair. She suspected the only reason it gave off any light at all was the thick wire reached up to the ceiling at least twenty feet above her head.

She swallowed and turned her neck to take in the rest of the room. The floor to ceiling windows were covered in cardboard blocking out the sun. The only illumination came from lamps with naked bulbs; by that weak light she was able to make out the shadowed stairs and faded floral print of the furniture.

"Okay…" her voice echoed unnaturally off the walls. She knew the room well.

She was either having a bad dream where she would relive the hours of her kidnapping or an odd dream. Maybe he was going to show up and kiss her; she had been half convinced he was going to kiss her the first time they'd met.

There was no use waiting around for the inevitable though so she got to her feet, confident she could handle Rose or Trevor if they decided to make an appearance.

She remembered very little of the house, having only seen the grand staircase and the room she now occupied, and she was curious how much her mind had filled in. She ran the tips of her fingers over the wooden backs of the furniture and wiped away the layer of dust.

Attempting to open the windows proved fruitless so she moved on.

A line appeared between her brows when she made it to the upper floor and found her feet had taken her to Alaric's old apartment. She gripped the back of a dining room chair and shuddered; it was in the same position as the one Klaus had used when he held her captive in anticipation of the ritual.

"I really don't like this dream," she swallowed. Dread prickled at the back of her skull.

She backed out of the apartment and shut the door behind her.

She decided to forgo exploring the basement and went straight to the front door, leaving footprints behind in the dust. She pulled and kicked and pounded on the heavy wood, but it wouldn't budge.

"I really, really don't like this dream." She shook her head. "Elijah?"

She sighed when he failed to join her and backed up to sit on the stairs.

"Now would be a wonderful time to wake up screaming, little miss," she sighed, raking her nails through her hair. She winced and worked her fingers free of a knot.

She rubbed the sore spot where the follicles had pulled and frowned.

She pinched her arm, hard, and bit down her yelp.

The skin turned purple before fading back to olive and her heart drummed.

* * *

He paced across the length of the nursery with a gentle bounce in his step, attempting to soothe Miranda and put her down for a nap, but his stubborn daughter was fighting him every step of the way.

She sobbed and screamed and twisted, babbling incoherent sounds.

"Wamamamawasamasa…"

"Shh, sweetheart," he rubbed her back and moved to sit in the rocking chair.

Miranda wiggled on Daddy's lap and pointed. Her eyes hurt and she felt too hot.

"Shall I try now?" She rested her hip against the arm of the loveseat and reached down.

"No," Miranda squirmed and twisted around.

She slid off Elijah's knee and ducked under the rocking chair, hiding her head in her hands. He got down on his hands and knees, admitting defeat, and reached for Miranda.

"I think I left her pacifier in the library," he glanced up over his shoulder.

"I'll get it." She spun on her heel and left the nursery, eager to put some distance between her and the brat; she could wait until the child slept to steal her away.

When she was gone Elijah pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text message before pulling Miranda back into his arms and taking the pacifier from his pocket.

"Here you go sweetheart," he sighed when she took it. His heart wrenched when she mumbled around the pacifier. "I know Miranda," he kissed the top of her head, "you want Mama back." His eyes slid to the door his voice was little more than a breath of air. "I want her back to."

* * *

She held the sides of her head when she was a hall away and squeezed her eyes shut. Her head had been pounding since the baby began to scream. She could feel the tiny cracks forming in the prison at the back of her mind, so she was grateful for the opportunity to leave.

The bitch was as stubborn as her child. All of the others had succumbed to the inevitability of their death by now, but she was still kicking at the walls.

She took shaking breaths and reinforced the walls before opening her eyes.

She caught only a glimpse of gold before her neck was twisted to the left.

* * *

Elijah pressed a finger to his lips when the door opened and nodded to his lap where Miranda was starting to fall asleep. She tried to open her eyes but they were too heavy.

Klaus glanced down at his drowsy niece and cocked an eyebrow.

"Would you care to tell me why I just broke her mother's neck?"

He rocked back and forth, rubbing Miranda's back in soothing circles until her heartrate decreased and he knew she was asleep. His eyes traced her tiny features, the perfect mixture of them but her nose was her mother's, as was her little streak of defiance, and her need to take care of those around her; Caroline had told him about what she did when Klaus was still healing.

"You didn't break her mother's neck," he murmured. "That's not Elena."

"It certainly looked like her," Klaus frowned.

"It's her body," Elijah stood up and lowered Miranda into the crib, "but it's not her." He held the rail, grip tightening until the wood was a second away from fracturing and explained.

* * *

Elena pounded on the door and screamed at the top of her lungs; a scream that would have given Miranda a run for her money.

It felt like an eternity before the wood flew from the casing. She wasted no time before racing out into the setting sun towards the low hum of familiar voices.

* * *

"Somebody's possessing her?" Freya paced around the sofa. Every few seconds her eyes would dart from her little brother to his fiancée's prone body, laid out on the dining room table.

She had rushed over from the church when he called, leaving behind a confused Cami and hexed Kieran.

"How sure are you?" She lifted her gaze to Elijah.

"I know Elena," he paced before the fireplace. "That woman is not Elena. She is not the mother of my child. Can you fix this?"

"Assuming you're right," Freya crossed her arms, "then the odds are slim. If somebody is possessing her than they would have made sure to get rid of her."

"Any witch looking for a long time possession would kill the host's mind," Kol agreed. Bracing his elbows on his knees he linked his hands behind his neck and stared at the woman who had become one of his dearest friends. He didn't want to admit it but the odds that Elena was even still alive were slim to none.

"Your hopeful optimism is overwhelming," he drawled. He turned his attention to Freya. "What do we do?"

"We wait and see who wakes up," Freya sighed. She knew it would be seconds when her siblings turned to the table and the soft snaps she couldn't hear.

The brunette bolted upright with a gasp, grasping the side of her neck. She rubbed at the sore spot while folding her legs and looking around; a furrow appeared between her brows.

"What happened?" She rolled her neck, tipping her head from side to side. "Who broke my neck, and why am I in the dining room?"

She frowned when her chin was tipped up and she saw blue eyes, pupils dilating slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Elena Gilbert," she blinked. Her voice rose on the last bit so it sounded more like a question than a response. "Klaus…?"

"Your birthday?"

"June 22."

"Year?"

"1992," she jerked her chin from his grasp.

"That's hardly a decent interrogation, Nik," Kol stood from his chair. "She could have gotten that off her driver's license."

"Do you have some better suggestions?" Klaus snapped.

"Yeah," Kol scoffed, "something only Elena would know, and something that couldn't be learned by snooping around like…" he tilted his head, frowning.

"First kiss?" Caroline straightened up from where she was leaning against the wall. The question was clearly directed at the brunette.

She tilted her head and tore her eyes from Caroline to seek out Elijah. A thousand questions were held in her gaze but only one fell from her lips.

"What the hell is going on?"

He moved forward and nudged his brother aside, bringing his hand up so the tips of his fingers stroked her cheek. He searched her eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Elijah slid his fingers back, tucking a soft curl behind her ear.

She blinked and thought back. It had been a chaotic time at best and between worrying about the events taking place in the cemetery, her lost time, and her screaming child she could barely piece the past few hours together.

"You told me to lie down," she licked her bottom lip, "and went to take a shower." She chewed her cheek and drew in a shallow breath through her nose; it carried the scent of him and instantly put her at ease. "I think I slept for a while, but…"

She looked around the dining room again and tapped a fingernail on the table beneath her body. She had been certain she was dreaming but she had no idea how she had gotten downstairs. She had never been a sleepwalker.

"How did I get here?" She closed her eyes when his hand moved to her throat. "Who broke my neck?"

She wasn't certain of anything, but she knew for a fact that her neck had been snapped at some point in the recent past. She didn't understand her dream that had felt so real; until her eyes had opened she had been convinced that she was running through woods outside the house where she had once been kidnapped.

"I carried you down," he sighed, "and Niklaus broke your neck." He tore his eyes from Elena and sought out his sister. "It's her."

"You're sure?" Freya pushed Kol aside and stood on the other side of Elena.

"I'm positive." His eyes narrowed. He would have known Elena anywhere and the woman before him was his beloved, though how long she would remain he didn't know.

Freya however wanted more convincing.

"Can you tell me what circumstance led to meeting me?" She inhaled slowly when she saw the rage in her dark eyes.

"Your bitch of an aunt wanted to take Miranda," her voice dropped to a growl. She could feel the frustration growing along with the pounding in her head. Voices were starting to come from underwater; she ignored it and focused on Freya, but it was Elijah who answered.

Elena turned sharply when he told her. In the back of her head she heard the beginning strains of something that sounded French, but it was a dialect she didn't know.

The door burst open before she could ask admitting Davina and a slight girl she didn't recognize, but she slid of the table when they walked in and held Davina's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Elena frowned at the tears shimmering in Davina's blue eyes. Her bottom lip trembled when she looked at Elena, but she forced it still. There was only the slightest tremor in her voice when she spoke.

"It's still gone." Her eyes rolled from Elena to Elijah. "You killed Celeste and my magic is still gone, and Moni… Monique…" she choked on a sob, a strangled noise in the back of her throat. "She says I'm being punished."

"She's trying to get under your skin," Cassie pressed a soothing hand to Davina's back. "She told me the body had no magic."

Elena's heart began to pound. Her fingers itched to cover the racing organ but they buried themselves in her hair in an attempt to relieve the pressure in her head. Her knees buckled.

She crashed to the floor.

Cassie and Davina caught her arms and instantly recoiled. The smooth olive skin burned beneath their hands.

Cassie moved back a second later and pushed Elena's hands away, pressing her palms to the dark tresses. She closed her eyes and spoke in rapid Creole until the brunette fell onto her hands and knees, gasping for breath.

"Elena?" Rebekah knelt on the floor. Her muscles tensed, ready to reach out and snap her friend's neck if need be. "I used to hate you, why?"

"I…" she panted, holding the sides of her head, "… I stabbed you through the heart."

"Still you then," she sighed.

"Someone's possessing her," Cassie rocked back on her knees.

"We'd worked that out for ourselves, darling," Kol drawled.

"Their using ancestral magic," she bit her bottom lip, lifting her gaze to the Original. "A lot of ancestral magic."

Elijah helped Elena to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist to steady her. He had a feeling he knew what the young Harvest witch was about to say and he dreaded the prospect.

"It's Davina's magic."

He heard Elena's heart beat skip when he growled the name.

"Celeste."

* * *

"Was that really necessary?"

Monique didn't look up from where she was running the tips of her fingers over the flowers. She didn't want to see the look of disapproval on her teacher's face.

"It was fun," she shrugged. "Davina deserves it. It's her fault, all of it. She sided with the vampires and because of that my mom is dead, and my aunt."

"I've been to the ancestral plain Monique," she exhaled slowly. "I know how you punished your aunt for her lack of faith."

"She had to die," Monique shrugged. "The ancestors told me so."

"And they told me to teach you," she sighed, " _all_ four of you, so you must stop this vendetta you have against Davina Claire. She is one of you."

"Just because the ancestors brought you back doesn't mean I have to listen to you." Monique crossed her arms. "You're just here to teach, Genevieve, so teach us how to use our magic and stop trying to be a parent. You're not one."

* * *

"How do we get her out?" Elijah squeezed Elena's hand. He wanted to pace, shout, and maybe tear the room apart, but Elena was better when he was sitting beside her: grounded.

"We can't," Freya shook her head. "Celeste du Bois has taken root in her now. She's a parasite and there's nothing we can do about it. She'll keep fighting and gaining control and then Elena will fight back. They will go back and forth until one of them is too weak to keep it up, and with the amount of magic at Celeste's disposal…"

Freya frowned; tears shimmered in her eyes. A lump formed in her throat.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Elena swallowed. She could feel her body trembling.

"You are not dying." Elijah squeezed her hand and turned her chin to look into her eyes. "We are going to get rid of Celeste and you are going to be fine."

She swallowed again and pressed her cheek to his shoulder. They didn't lie to each other, it was something they never did, but she knew he was lying now.

"Optimism isn't going to help in this situation." Elena shook her head. "Freya's right: she's got too much power."

"The only way to get rid of Celeste, and I mean really get rid of her," Cassie spoke up, every eye turned to look at her, "is to trap her in her host and kill the host."

Cassie squared her shoulders when she felt the heated glares, certain the only one not glowering at her was Elena.

"That is not happening," Elijah shook his head. The tone of his voice brokered no argument.

"I already trapped her," Cassie admitted. "She can't jump anymore; that's what I did in the dining room."

* * *

She followed him into their bedroom.

"Elijah-"

"No!"

"It might be the only way," her hands found her hips. She could feel the pressure building in her head.

"We will find another way," he turned on her. "There is a loophole and we will find it. I won't lose you, and I won't let Celeste deprive Miranda of her mother. If you die she wins."

"How long do you really think I can fight her off?" She frowned, shaking her head. "I can already feel her. There's this pain in my head and I can't focus." Her hand came up and gestured to him. "You're shifting," she exhaled, "in and out of my vision right now."

"You heard Freya," a tear slid down her cheek. "I don't have the magic to fight back; she's got the Harvest and the ancestral magic of New Orleans. I'm just me. It's impossible."

"Nothing's impossible for you," he almost laughed, but it came out as a choked sound. "You don't have to die."

His hands cupped her cheeks.

"What if I do?" She wrapped her fingers around his wrists.

"You won't," his jaw ticked.

"Elijah," she sighed.

"Elena." His voice came to her through water. Her own sounded distorted.

"It could be the only way."

She never heard his hesitant response.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

 **I always adore hearing your reviews.**


	38. December 8, 2012

**Because I am not a cruel, cruel person... okay maybe I'm a little cruel... I'm going to warn you in advance.**

 **I wrote out this chapter tonight and I made myself cry in just about every scene, so if anyone is as sentimental as me and gets really really invested in stories and sees it all unfold in their heads I would really recommend reading with some tissues nearby.**

* * *

December 8, 2012

* * *

Hours had turned to days and the days had blended together into weeks. The only reason she knew years had not passed was the constant presence of Miranda: her beautiful precious child.

She hadn't been left alone with her in nearly a month. She knew they were trying to hide the fact that she was being watched 24 hours a day, but she could always feel their eyes.

She was grateful for it.

She never knew when she would lose control and slip away to that prison in her mind, but she knew it was happening more and more frequently as time went on. There were entire days she couldn't account for, and when she was present it was a constant struggle to remain.

The pressure was heavy. There was always a sharp ringing in her ears. At first she had been able to push it aside in the presence of Elijah or Miranda, but she was growing weaker. Every time she clawed her way to reality she had a little less strength and she stayed for less time.

She could feel the drain, and it was all she could do to hold on.

"Mama, go?" Miranda mumbled around her pacifier.

"No baby," Elena murmured. She rubbed soothing circles over her back and swallowed her sob; she was lying and she knew it. "I'm right here."

Miranda was asleep before Elena finished speaking. The only thing Elena wanted to do was hold her through the night and never let her go, but she was slipping. She could feel her subconscious being ripped away piece by piece and hear a tinkling laugh in the back of her head, so she lowered Miranda into the crib because she would not allow that bitch to touch her little miracle child.

She didn't realize she was trembling until his strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She swiped at her cheek with one hand and used the other to press his palm into her stomach.

He was solid and real and for a moment she was able to focus on that but not even her desperate desire to stay was strong enough.

"Elijah," her voice was small, meek. She didn't need to say anything else. She didn't have to tell him how the room was fading around the edges or how the pressure in her mind was growing.

She had long since stopped falling to her knees; she didn't think she was capable of it with the grip he had on her body. Even if her legs gave way she wouldn't have moved an inch.

"Fight it, lovely, please," his warm breath fanned over her throat. He forced himself to remain still; she was shaking enough on her own and she didn't need to see the way he was.

"I'm trying," tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. She twisted around, pressed her palms to his chest, and counted the erratic beating of his heart; anything to ground her in the room. "I'm trying," she was powerless to stop the trembling of her bottom lip, "but… I'm… I'm so… so tired."

She knew she needed to keep her eyes open but it was hard not to look up and meet his gaze. She knew what he would see in her eyes: defeat.

She knew it would hurt him.

She didn't think she could some back again and even if she did the odds of making it a second time were unlikely. She wanted to stay but she couldn't keep fighting like this. She didn't even know how she kept making it back at all only that her reappearances always seemed to coincide with Miranda's desperate, stubborn, cries of 'mama'.

"I know," he brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. He didn't know what else to say to her so he said it again; he hadn't been so lost for words since learning he was going to be a father, so he said it again and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, and her quivering lips.

"I need sleep," she sighed; the rattling breath shook her weakened body, "but I'm scared I won't wake up."

"You'll wake up," he pressed his forehead to hers, sighing. He wasn't sure he believed it anymore, but all he had was hope.

She wanted to ask when they had started lying to each other, but she didn't. They both knew the moment it had begun.

She let him pull her towards the loveseat and smiled because of course he knew she didn't want to be out of Miranda's sight. He sat and shifted backwards on the rounded seat, using his hands to guide her down with him. She tucked her feet under her body and curled into his chest.

Her head felt heavy and her eyes had been weighted down but she fought to stay awake.

She used his chest as leverage and pushed herself up.

"Rest, lovely," he threaded his fingers through her hair. If she had any hope of beating Celeste than she need to regain her strength.

"I can't," she shook her head. Her heart clenched painfully when she thought of sleep. How long would it be before she woke up again? Would she ever see their faces again if she fell asleep?

"Ele…"

She cut off his protest by pressing her mouth to his. Her hand scraped over the sharp stubble that covered his jaw and she wondered when the last time he had shaved was. Probably before going into the cemetery since the stubble was dark enough to be considered a short beard; it burned her upper lip and the sensitive skin around her mouth but she didn't care because she was too busy kissing him. The slow motion and gentle swipe of his tongue kept her grounded in the nursery.

"Elena," he breathed against her mouth. He bit back his groan when she lifted her leg and straddled him.

"Please," she swallowed. The desperation was clear to her ears. _Please keep me here? Please don't make me sleep? Please don't let me die without remembering the last time?_

He pushed her hair back over her shoulders, exposing the curve of her neck. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing tender kisses to her throat and teasing the flesh with blunt teeth.

She wanted to say thank you, but she knew how light of a sleeper Miranda was so she grasped the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head. More than anything she wanted to take everything slow, feel every inch of him and let him feel every inch of her, but she knew why he wasted no time in lifting her shirt; they had no idea how long they had. They were supposed to have eternity, the two of them, but the sands of time were running out.

She blinked and gasped when he flipped her over, pressing her back to the soft material of the loveseat.

He knelt between her thighs, hooked her legs around his waist and hovered over her, meeting her mouth halfway down in a desperate kiss; between each press of lips he whispered.

"I love you," his hand slid from her hip to her bra and down beneath her back.

"I love you." She held the back of his neck and tilted her head as he trailed kisses down her throat, tender and desperate at once, and she cursed in her head because she can't see the crib anymore or the back of the small couch.

She took a deep breath and grasped the sides of his face.

She took a second deep breath and pulled him back up.

She took a third deep breath and kissed him, because if she was going to go this was how she wanted to leave him: with one last kiss and the feel of her bare skin pressed to his chest.

The last thing she was conscious of was the light pressure pulling away from her mouth and then she was gone.

Elijah was gone. Miranda was gone. The nursery was gone and she was back in her gilded cage. She curled up on her side and sobbed until she had no tears left and fell asleep to the distant sound of laughing; she didn't know what she wanted more: to wake up again, or for someone to finally end Celeste and by extension her.

He wasn't sure how he knew when she was gone, whether he could feel it in his soul or whether it was a shift in the slant of her mouth or some combination of the two, but he felt it and jerked back so fast he might have given himself whiplash.

He was on his knees and pinning her to the sofa with a strong hand on her clavicle. He gritted his teeth and bit down the urge to crush her windpipe and rip her head from her neck. The only thing that stilled him was the knowledge that it was still Elena's body and the hope, that some might have called delusional, that the woman he loved was still holding on.

She chewed her bottom lip but made no attempt to pretend she was the woman she possessed; it had become clear in the early days that nobody in the house believed the rouse anyway. That might have upset her if not for the conversations she had overheard.

Ripping the family apart slowly from the inside had been her goal but she had quickly developed a new one. There was something about the desperation in his eyes that tickled her insides. It also pissed her off because there was no doubt in her mind that he would do everything in his power to avenge the death of his precious little lover.

"I like the beard," she smiled, a manic gleam had entered her eyes, "it's sexy." She reached up to touch his cheek and felt her hand pinned above her head; the grip around her wrist was iron tight. She didn't try to hide her laugh.

"Get out of her head," he hissed. His hand moved from her clavicle to her throat so he could feel the hard press of her pulse beneath his thumb. There was an angry ball of fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

"Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" Her eyes flickered over his face. She struggled to breathe when he pushed a little harder. "Go ahead," she rasped, "break my neck, but you know it won't do any good. She's too broke down to take advantage of your help. There's only one thing that's ever aided her break out. In fact…" she smirked and flicked her fingers sending him flying through the half open door; the sound raised a shrill sob from the crib that grated on her nerves, but her other half was too tired to hear it.

"I think I'll take care of that little problem right now," she jumped to her feet and moved to the crib. She had barely made it two steps before her body was seized and her neck wrenched to the side.

Elijah caught her with his arm under her back and watched her hair sway where she hung over him.

"That is more of my sister than I ever wanted to see," Jeremy stopped short in the doorway. Rebekah and Hayley were on his heels.

"If it helps she's not your sister right now," Elijah inhaled and looked up.

"Please tell me she was before you both got half naked," he stepped into the room and averted his eyes when Elijah picked her up.

He laid her out on the loveseat and used one of Miranda's larger blankets to cover her upper body.

"I'll take Miranda," Hayley bent enough to scoop the crying child from her bed. "Hey sweetie," she cooed, cradling the baby above the swell of her own child, "how about a sleepover? Would you like that?"

"I'll get the bassinet," Rebekah murmured.

Elijah was hardly aware of their words, registering only that his daughter was in safe hands; it was enough for him to give in to the weakness in his legs. He fell back and propped his elbows on his knees, burying his head in his hands. He didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard a voice that sounded as broken as his soul.

"She's losing, isn't she?"

He lifted his gaze and saw Jeremy kneeling beside him. He wanted to reassure him. He wanted to reassure himself. He wanted to say Elena was strong and that she would come back to them all, but the words were stuck in his throat, so he said the next best thing; it's the only thing he could say without breaking down.

"I hope not."

* * *

"You know, they say the passage of time will heal all wounds, but the greater the loss, the deeper the cut, the more difficult the process to become whole again is."

"Is that your way of saying eventually we'll all get over this?" Caroline rubbed her tired eyes.

"That's my way of saying the pain will fade," Klaus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "but the scars will remain, serving as a reminder of our suffering, and they'll make the bearer all the more resolved to never be wounded again. None of us will get over this Caroline, but it will hit Elijah and Jeremy the worst."

"Not so much Miranda?" Caroline scoffed, but the sound was thick with tears.

"She's young, and will only remember what she's told; she'll feel the pain for the rest of her life. Elijah and Jeremy are the ones that will attempt to lose themselves in distraction. Elijah will throw himself into raising Miranda."

"But Jeremy has a tendency to act out in destructive ways when he loses someone he loves." Caroline blinked back her tears and struggled to swallow the lump in her throat. "Why do you even care?"

"Perhaps Elena and her brother have affected me more than I realized," he chuckled, but there was no mirth to the noise, "or maybe it's your influence. You care about Elena and her brother and I care about you."

"You're not worried about me turning violent?" She leaned into his side, reveling in the comfort that came from his warmth.

"You have an ability to compartmentalize that I've never before seen," he rubbed her upper arm when she stiffened. "That was a compliment love. All I meant was that you will be alright. You will mourn but it won't consume your soul. You will heal, probably while I'm still on a murderous rampage."

"She could still come back from this," Caroline shook her head and clenched her jaw. "We're talking about her like it's guaranteed she's gonna be dead soon. She could still win."

"For my brother's sake and that of my niece I hope so."

* * *

"Hello sweet girl," Freya stepped into Hayley's room. She suspected the werewolf would not remain with them much longer – the full moon was coming and she would have her family back – but for the time being she was glad of her presence. She didn't know whether it was Hayley or the child she carried, but there was something about proximity to her that calmed Miranda down; like she thought she might upset her little cousin if she cried too much.

She ran a finger over Miranda's cheek and looked up to where Hayley was pulling back her bedding. She didn't know why because the odds of her actually falling asleep were slim to none.

"Any luck saving the priest?" Hayley fluffed a pillow.

"No," Freya waved her hand, setting the carved bassinet – more like an antique crib – to rocking. "Cami's beside herself."

"I'll bet." She sighed, raking a hand through her dark hair.

"I take it from the shift in sleeping arrangements that you've had worse luck here," Freya crossed her arms. All she wanted to do was crawl in bed and sleep for a week, but that was the only thing she couldn't do; she had Elena and Kieran, and sometimes she really hated being the only witch her family could count on at all times.

It was exhausting.

"I don't know what happened," Hayley sat on the edge of the bed and scooted back, crossing her legs, "but Miranda was crying and she was unconscious and Elijah… he just looks so broken. Jeremy's not much better. I want to help but aside from rendering impromptu babysitting services I don't know what to do. I don't know how to help Elena, or comfort Jeremy. I don't really know what it is to lose someone you love."

"It sucks," Freya hopped onto the bed beside her. "You let someone in and they take up this place in your heart and when they're gone there is this hole that never quite heals. It gets a little smaller and some days you might not even notice it, but it's still there." She glanced at the cradle and sighed. "It's sort of like Davina's magic; it was a part of her and she feels the loss every day."

"Davina's magic," Hayley scoffed. "That's the whole reason we're in this fucking mess; because Elena doesn't have the power to strike back against a Harvest witch."

"I don't know about that," Freya shook her head. "She has a lot of power – I've felt it myself – but she doesn't have the type of power to take on Davina and Celeste."

"But she could take on one of them?" Hayley tilted her head.

"She'd have a much better chance."

* * *

She propped her chin in her hand and watched through hooded eyes as he buttoned his shirt. She rolled onto her side and saw the way his eyes lingered on her body – covered only in grey lace lingerie.

"Rebekah once told me that you and I would get along," she arched her back hoping to entice him down on the daybed again.

"Did she now?" He tilted his head, smirking at the bruises that had formed on her inner thighs.

"She may have used a different turn of phrase," Genevieve hummed, "but that was the sentiment."

"I suppose it's a shame you had to go and die then," he leaned over the daybed, shirt half undone.

"Fortuitous circumstance," she ran her eyes over his exposed chest, "if I had not died I would not be here today. I had to die so I could be brought back for this."

"And here I thought you were given a second chance to teach the Harvest girls," he knelt on the soft mattress, pressing one knee between her open thighs.

"Ah," she shifted, grinding down on his leg, "I see you've been talking to Davina."

"Is it true?" He inched his knee back – just out of reach – and pinned her arms above her head. "Are you meant to be teaching them?"

"Everyone has some sort of task to perform," she hooked her leg over his waist and tried to pull him down, but he was a thousand year old vampire and would not be moved.

"How must your ancestors be feeling about your failure?" He cocked an eyebrow and she frowned. "You're meant to teach all four, but one is missing, her magic stolen away."

"The girls will be reunited soon," she rolled her eyes.

"How soon?" He bent to nip at her throat, sucking her fluttering pulse between his lips until she moaned.

"When she's dead," Genevieve arched up when he pressed his knee firmly between her legs.

"Wouldn't sooner be better than later?" He palmed one breast through the lace of her bra and teased the skin above the grey cup of the other with his lips and teeth.

"Sooner would be a strain on resources," she scoffed.

"But it would save an innocent life," he sat back on his knees.

"Vampires are hardly innocent," she propped herself on her elbows and blew a lock of red hair from her eyes.

"This one is," his eyes narrowed. He gritted his teeth when she released a breathy laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You," she tilted her head. "All the rumors surrounding you over the centuries, labeling you as the worst of the worst, and here you are: fighting for the life of another."

Before he had a chance to respond the door to the playhouse banged open and heels sounded on the stairs. A distinct feminine voice floated into the room.

"Are you down here?" Rebekah rounded the corner. "She's gotten wo…"

Her voice trailed off when she saw the mostly naked woman beneath her brother. Rage boiled the blood in her veins and for a moment all she saw was red.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" She shrieked.

"I thought that was rather obvious," he sighed, getting to his feet. Bending at the waist he picked up a wrap dress and a pair of shoes. "I think it might be better for your health if you leave now, darling."

Genevieve got to her feet and grabbed her things. She gave Rebekah a wide berth and pulled on her dress as she ascended the stairs.

Rebekah barely waited for the door to slam shut before laying into her brother.

"What the hell Kol?" She jabbed a finger into his chest. "That woman tortured me!"

"I remember clearly," he held out his hands, "I was there when you were found."

"She tortured me and you're sharing your bed with that bitch?" Her voice was practically a shriek. "I'd never do that to you!"

"Seeing as my main adversary is Nik that's probably a good thing," he smirked.

"This isn't a bloody joke, you idiot," she shoved his chest, "Nik wanted to kill me because of that bitch, so what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with her?"

"Something I learned a long time ago," he spun, pinning her to a shelf, "from our dear big brother," he cocked an eyebrow and waited until he had her attention. "You know what they say sister: keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"What could you possibly hope to gain from her?" Rebekah glared.

"Simple," he smirked, "that bitch – as you have so eloquently called her – may be the last chance we have to save Elena."

* * *

 _"Mama!"_

The voice seemed to come from far away, but at the same time it was everywhere.

She was so tired; all she wanted to do was close her eyes, roll over and sleep. Elijah could take care of her; he had told her to rest. She needed to rest.

The call came again: tiny, desperate, and scared.

She felt the pull on her heartstrings.

Miranda needed her. She couldn't leave her child, not when she was calling like that, but she had no energy left to stand.

She took as deep of a breath as she could and exhaled. She took another and forced her eyes open to stare at the daunting staircase. She took one last deep breath and rolled, landing on the dusty floor with a thud.

* * *

"Come here sweetheart," Elijah was careful when he picked her up. He had made the mistake of pulling her away too fast one day and she had screamed bloody murder, so he made sure she could still see Elena.

He hoped it was Elena.

"Mama!" Miranda pointed. It was early and she was still tired and she wanted Mama's sunshine smile and warm arms.

"I'm sorry I tried to keep her occupied," Hayley pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"It's okay," Elijah frowned. He cradled Miranda and glanced at the window; dawn was breaking the horizon and illuminating the nursery in the still light of early morning.

It was not okay.

It would never be okay, not while she was like this.

He held his breath and sensed Jeremy doing the same when the brunette began to stir. He had re-broken her neck through the night until he lost track of how many times he heard the snap; every time she had woken up he had seen Celeste and heard her laugh.

Who would wake up this time?

 _Please come back to me._

Her eyelids fluttered open. She could feel the bags beneath her eyes but didn't care because the first thing she saw was Elijah and in his arms was Miranda. She smiled and murmured soft thanks when he helped Miranda up onto the loveseat.

She snuggled down in Mama's arms and yawned.

"Mama loves you baby girl," she pressed a kiss to the tousled curls, "so much."

"Luv Mama." Miranda placed a smacking kiss to her collarbone – the only spot she could reach – and snuggled closer again.

"I love you two too," she tipped her head back to look at Elijah and Jeremy who had moved closer to her 'sickbed'.

"Try not to leave us again," Elijah smiled; it didn't reach his eyes.

There was something she needed to tell him. Something that had to be made clear, but one look at the group in the nursery made her pause. Her mind was weary from her long journey and her body barely held the strength to keep her grip on the baby.

There was something she needed to tell them, but it could wait until she had a little more strength.

She could hold on until Miranda was down for her nap.

She might not have had the power to fight off Celeste in the long run, but she would make it through the next seven hours.

Seven hours and with any luck it would be done.

Her eyes sought out Elijah, and she knew her luck was not good luck because his eyes were gleaming with hope; because she had come back to him one more time.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Nobody's died so that's a plus.**

 **I remembered Klaus was sleeping with Genevieve at this point in the show, but obviously because he's with Caroline that's not happening.**


	39. December 9, 2012

December 9, 2012

* * *

Fear tightened her chest, engulfing her entire being. She knew what she had to do, and if she were to be honest she had known since the beginning; a tiny part of her had been prepared for it, but that didn't make it easier. She wasn't afraid to go through with it. She wasn't afraid of his reaction.

She was afraid his reaction, the ensuing argument, would take too long.

She had already come close to losing the tentative grasp she held on reality once. Miranda had grabbed her hand when she had started to slip and babbled, discarding her blocks to crawl into Elena's lap. Miranda was asleep now, exhausted after a morning playing with her Mama; most of that time had been spent cuddling with Elijah, Ella and books.

She had even let go of Ella so she could hold Elena's arm.

It had taken a month, but Elena thought she finally understood how she kept coming back and now that she understood she could feel the magic swirling around Miranda, and the strain it placed on her daughter's body. Elijah couldn't sense it, but she knew Freya would have been able to feel it.

She couldn't rely on Miranda to hold her in place, not knowing that her daughter was likely the one solely responsible for bringing her back now. Besides, Miranda had barely called her out that morning.

She was not going to take the risk of slipping away again because she knew she wouldn't return.

She released a shaking breath and ran the tip of her finger over the framed photograph that had been taken nearly two years before: her, Elijah, and their time-traveling daughter sound asleep. The sight made her heart ache and drum in her chest.

"Elena," he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his front.

She could feel his heartbeat, thudding against her back. She wanted to close her eyes and sink backwards, but she was afraid if she did it wouldn't be her he held, so instead she held his arms and smoothed her palm over the back of his hand.

"We're out of time," she sighed. Her eyes found the stone of her engagement ring.

"No," he shook his head and tightened his hold on her, as if that would keep her alive.

"Elijah," she turned in his arms. The injustice of it all caught up with her when she faced him because they were supposed to have forever, but she blinked back her tears.

"I won't let you die, Elena." His grip tightened on her waist, fingers digging into her skin leaving unintentional bruises.

"I'm already dying," she shook her head. "I won't make it back again."

"You always come back Elena," his jaw clenched.

"Miranda pulls me back after Celeste has been rendered unconscious," her eyes dropped to his chest. She smoothed the blue button down. "She can't keep doing that. There's no other choice."

"There is always another choice, always a loophole."

"We've tried every loophole," she backed up. "The only way to get rid of her is to destroy the host and it's got to be now before she takes over again and fights back."

"You can't kill yourself Elena."

"Obviously," she laughed, but there was no humour in it. "I don't burn in the sun and I don't know what Celeste did but whenever I touch something that could be used as a stake it turns to ash."

"That was Freya actually," he cleared his throat. "Before Celeste knew she was trapped she threatened to kill you."

"And now I need help to kill her," she clenched her jaw to keep her bottom lip from trembling.

She already knew he was going to refuse; it was the one choice he would never agree with. She also doubted he would ever be able to kill her in the future because he would be holding on to the hope that she would come back to him again, but there was no chance of her prevailing against Celeste and the Harvest. She wouldn't let her harm her loved ones.

The argument escalated. Their voices rose. Anger roared through them both.

Elena felt her mind beginning to lose consciousness. The edges of the bedroom faded her vision tunneling as she gripped the corner of the headboard; it broke off in her hand and dissolved to ash.

She cursed and tried to blink back her tears. It took almost every ounce of strength she had to force Celeste back so she could see the pale bedspread with it's smattering of ash. How long had it been since she had slept between the sheets?

"Elena," his hands landed on the small of her back, rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

Her stomach knotted as she straightened up. She knew she had only bought herself, at most, an hour. She turned around and slid her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry," she brushed her lips against his, murmuring the words between the first and second kiss. "I love you."

Her grip tightened around his neck, a rush of energy flowed from the tips of her fingers and she heard his heart slow.

Elijah stumbled and fell, guided by her hands, onto the bed. His voice failed him so he was only able to choke out the first two syllables of her name.

She cringed internally at the horrified look in his eyes and apologized again because it was all she could think to say. A tear slipped down her cheek when he lost consciousness.

With one last kiss to his cheek she exited the room and slipped into the nursery. She didn't dare stay long, but she had enough time to bend over the crib and smooth back Miranda's hair.

"I love you so much, little miss, and I don't want to go," her eyes welled with tears and she sniffled. "You'll be okay; you've got your daddy and all of your aunties and uncles. You'll be…" her voice broke off. She pressed a kiss to the top of her head and backed out of the nursery, too afraid to stay longer.

She couldn't do the job herself so she went to the one person who she thought would help her.

She nearly laughed when she made it to the studio and smelt the mix of paint from nearly every surface because she had come full circle and was sacrificing herself for the people she loved.

"I need your help," she crossed her arms, holding her body.

Klaus lowered the red brush in his hand.

* * *

 _We're running out of time._

Rebekah's voice echoed in his head; the words weighed heavily on his mind and he knew the time for subtlety had passed him by. He ignored Monique and Abigail, but gave Cassie a polite nod; he figured she knew the reason he was there, interrupting their lessons.

"Genevieve," his eyes flickered to the door, "may I have a word?"

Outside she ran her finger tips over the side of the greenhouse she was using as a classroom. Her shoulders rolled back as she turned to face him.

"This isn't really a good time…"

"You said last night there was a way to save Elena…"

"I was wondering when you would come out with that," she interrupted. Her lips lifted in a cruel smirk. "I'm not an idiot: I know when I'm being used. What was the plan exactly: get what you want and then screw me over?"

"Or get you to the point where I could ask you a favor," his eyes narrowed. He plucked a rose from a nearby vine and tore at the petals. "Elena," he prompted.

"I never said she could be saved," Genevieve scoffed, "I said Davina's magic could be retrieved, but that it would be a strain on resources. A strain I don't consider a vampire's life to be worth."

"What would make saving her life worthwhile to you?" He tilted his head.

"Cutting right to the chase then? No foreplay?" She smirked.

"Time is no longer on my side, darling," he took a step towards her, backing her into the glass wall, "so let's do this quick, shall we?"

The cool glass seeped into her skin. She could sense that the girls were watching their figures with rapt attention, and that Cassie was likely taking advantage of the distraction to flip through the pages of an antique grimoire, but the spell was not written down; it existed solely in Genevieve's head.

"It won't save her life," she shook her head. Her heels put them near the same height so she didn't have to crane her neck back to meet his eyes. "Celeste will still be in her body; she'll just have less power."

"It's a start. What do you want?"

Overhead the clouds shifted. Genevieve's hair caught the sunlight. She planted her hand over his heart and edged him backwards a few inches, tilting her head.

"I understand your brother will be reorganizing the faction," her eyes shifted, "I want a seat at the council table for the witches."

"Done," he nodded.

"Really?" Disbelief flashed in her gaze.

"The only thing that's been delaying his is Elena, but I can guarantee you that he'll give you this for your help. Assuming you save her, he'll give you anything you want."

"Nobody can save her;" Genevieve smiled sadly, "the battle is in her head. Celeste will still kill her; she'll just have less magic to use."

"Do we have a deal, Genevieve?" He cocked an eyebrow. The seconds ticking off on his watch were absurdly loud. "You extract Davina's magic, and I ensure you get a seat at the table?"

* * *

"I need you to kill me," she exhaled in a rush.

"Are we really there already?" He shook his head. His eyes glistened when he looked at her, knowing when she nodded that she was right. If anyone would know when the end had come it would be her. "Why me?"

"Nobody else in the house has the physical strength for it," she shrugged. "Elijah would have stopped me, so I knocked him out."

"It's kind of fitting when you think about it," she attempted to joke, but her voice caught towards the end, "you were supposed to k… kill me y..."

He pulled her into a fierce hug and she stiffened before linking her arms behind his back. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her, he'd grown to view her as a sister over the last two years, but she was right.

"How do you want to do this?" He held the back of her head and felt her tears on his neck.

"Whatever way will hurt the least," she sniffled.

He nodded and let her go to reach for a thick wooden paintbrush.

"Klaus?"

"Yes, love," he paused with the point over her heart.

"Try not to screw the kids up too much."

"I'll do my best," he chuckled.

She pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling and nodded, bracing herself for the pressure as the brush broke her skin, but the penetration never came. The length of wood burst into flames and before she could throw up her hands in exasperation a loud snap announced the breaking of Klaus neck.

She looked up from his crumpled form to see Rebekah with Freya a few feet behind her.

"Did you really think we'd let our precious little niece grow up without a mother?" Rebekah tilted her head. "We girls have to stick together."

"Bekah," she shook her head. "There's no plan. I can't fight her off; she's got too much power."

"Not for long," Freya reached into her pocket. She unfolded the slip of paper that held a spell she'd been prepping for the last month.

Elena pressed her lips together and looked between the sisters.

"C'mon," Rebekah took her arm.

Elena let herself be pulled down stairs and into the courtyard. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Davina. The young girl walked bent double, black sand poured from her clenched fist.

She tilted her head and saw that Davina had drawn out a large diamond with six inches between the points that led to four triangles. She recognized the positions that represented the four elements.

"What's going on?" She stepped into the shape when Rebekah urged her over the black line.

"Kol made a deal with the she-devil," Rebekah's lips twisted.

"I thought that was you." Elena couldn't resist the quip.

"Not in this case, love," Rebekah scoffed. She nodded to the diamond as footsteps sounded near the door.

"Just to be clear," Genevieve's voice echoed around the empty space, "this won't kill Celeste."

Elena frowned as the Harvest girls appeared behind her; they moved into the positions of their elements.

"As I said," Kol leaned against the stairs, "we don't need you to kill her. We just need you to even the playing field."

"Lay down then," Genevieve waved to the circle. "Feet towards Cassie and your head towards Davina, and let go."

"Let go?" Elena took a deep breath as she followed the red head's instructions.

"Relinquish control," Genevieve clarified. "You are not the one holding Davina's magic; it has to be taken from Celeste."

"Don't worry," Freya paced around the edge of the diamond, "she's trapped inside and the moment they've finished I've got another spell ready to go that will let you kill her."

"What if Celeste wakes up instead of me?" Elena frowned.

"Then you'll be dead," Genevieve hummed. "Personally I'm rooting for you. Celeste du Bois has been terrorizing our community for centuries."

Elena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she was locked in the dilapidated mansion.

Freya nodded to the four girls and backed up to stand with her brother and sister. She watched and listened as the three witches began to chant and Davina chewed on her cheek. It took a few rounds of chanting before the magic became visible. It glowed over Elena's heart, pulsing, and then rushed through her. She saw it enter the three harvest girls before flowing through them all and hitting Davina square in the chest.

The brunette stumbled under the shift of energy and dropped to her knees.

"Davina?" Kol knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

She focused on a tall holder of unlit candles; they lit under her narrow eyed gaze.

Freya reached for the salt, dispersing the black sand with a wave of her hand.

* * *

She was tired and wanted nothing more than to lie down on the ratty couch, but she knew the moment she let sleep in that she would never wake up again, so she paced.

She paced the length of the faded ballroom until a bright light glowed in the cracks of the boarded up windows. The light grew until there was a space wide enough to walk through.

She hesitated for a moment, old jokes about not going into the light ringing in her ears, but eventually she approached. Warmth spread through her body until she stepped into the sun and felt a cool breeze ruffle her hair.

"Well this is new," she breathed. For once her voice didn't bounce back at her.

Her eyes danced over the path in front of her, taking in the standing tombs and carved statues. She had spent enough time in the cemetery to recognize the style of the mausoleums.

She had never been a killer. The only lives she had taken were in the name of protecting children she loved, but she was about to add another name to the list.

Her feet raced over the cobblestones until she came to the alter where the Harvest had been completed. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Sabine.

A glance over her shoulder revealed a young woman she recognized from a photograph: Clara Summerlin.

Her eyes darted from side to side as she was surrounded. Most of the women were strangers, and none of them wore anything close to the late Georgian style that would have been present at the time of Celeste's life.

"Did you think it would be that easy?" The voice echoed around her, seeming to come from every mouth, with a strong French accent.

Elena took that as a good sign; it meant Celeste was expanding most of her energy on the illusion. She made a mental note to thank the Harvest girls if she made it out.

She was weak. She was exhausted. Her magic had been nothing next to Davina and Celeste, but it wasn't Davina and Celeste anymore; it was just Celeste, and Elena was desperate.

She wanted to live. She wanted to get married and spend lazy mornings in bed. She wanted to raise her daughter and watch her grow, and see Elijah freak out when Miranda brought home her first boyfriend or girlfriend. She wanted to argue with Klaus, and hang out with Rebekah. She wanted to watch Kol do something stupid and reckless and laugh with Caroline. She wanted to see Hayley reunited with her family.

She wanted justice for every one of Celeste du Bois victims.

She wanted to be the one leaving this place.

"Are you trying to scare me?" Elena placed her hands on her hips. "All you're doing is making me angry and telling me you're a coward."

"How do you figure that?" The question echoed around from dozens of mouths.

"Because you're hiding," she spun in a slow circle, "behind the faces of all the woman you've killed. Are you that afraid to face me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Mon Cheri," the women laughed, "I just want to give you a challenge. Find me and you shall face me."

"So you think you're clever?" Elena tilted her head. The longer she kept Celeste talking the stronger she felt.

"One of the many reasons Elijah loved me."

"You're also vindictive, cruel and a serial killer," she examined the faces; one resembled Sophie Devereux. "That's probably why you're using past tense; it was in the past, but I'm sure you know that, seeing as he killed you and all."

"He's had plenty of opportunity to kill me over the past month," Celeste's voice hardened.

"Killing you would have meant killing me," Elena tucked her hair behind her ear, "and that's something he'll never do. Are you going to come out and play now?"

"Why would I do that?" Sabine's mouth quirked up in amusement; she was the one Elena happened to be looking at. "I can just sit back and wait for you to pick your way through these women," Clara gestured to the dozens of bodies, "and tire yourself out."

"I could do that," Elena nodded, "but I don't really like the game you're playing, and it's my body and my mind so I'd say I have a distinct advantage here."

The witches moved forward as a group but, before any of them could lay a hand on Elena, reality shifted. The cobblestones turned to smooth pavement. The mausoleums morphed into the smooth rails of a bridge and the women were gone.

Elena turned her head to find a woman standing four feet from her in a filmy shift. Her tight curls were held on top of her head in a bun. Her eyes were darting from side to side.

"Celeste I presume?" She crossed her arms.

"Where are we?" Celeste frowned.

"I told you: my mind, my body, my choice of scenery." Elena smirked and waved towards the rushing river below the bridge. "I thought the water was fitting."

* * *

He came awake slowly and then all at once. One moment he was locked in a pre-sleep cycle able to hear the distant sound of chanting and the next the naptime squeak of Miranda.

He bolted upright in the bed and was on his feet in an instant. His first stop was the nursery where he found Miranda sound asleep with her fingers curled around Ella's floppy ear. Satisfied that she was safe and sound he moved back into the hall and made to follow Elena's lingering scent deeper into the compound but before he could take a single step he heard the low strains of chanting and what sounded like Kol cursing.

He flashed into the courtyard with his heart in his throat and exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding when he saw her body, still alive, on the cobblestones. The relief didn't last long before he realized why Kol had sworn.

Her body jerked, her head snapped back by her arching neck.

Kol noticed his arrival and moved in his big brother's path to ensure he didn't break the triangle of salt.

"What the hell is going on?" Elijah tried to push around only to be held back by Rebekah and Kol.

His eyes narrowed as Cassie and Davina explained what Freya was doing.

"What are the odds this will work?" He glanced at his brother and sister.

"Considerably better if you don't break that salt line."

* * *

"You're correct, Mon Cheri," Celeste tilted her head, a Cheshire cat grin stretching the corners of her lips, "the water was an excellent choice, very fitting. I thought I'd never get the opportunity to drown you."

Elena gasped when she was thrown sideways and her hip collided with the metal rail. She threw up her hand.

Celeste was tossed backwards several feet where she stumbled, tripping over the hem of her shift. She retaliated with a mental shove of her own and Elena tumbled over the side of the bridge.

She grabbed the railing with one hand and pressed her other palm against the bruised area on her side. She didn't get a chance to wonder how long it would take to heal in her mind before a shadow passed over her head. She arched her neck upwards and glared at Celeste.

The witch grinned and tried to push Elena over the rest of the way.

Elena grabbed her wrist and pulled with all of the supernatural strength she possessed.

Celeste tumbled headfirst over the side of the bridge and into the water with a loud splash.

Elena held out her hand and muttered the spell Freya had taught her during their early lessons. She heard the unmistakable sound of cracking and watched as the ice spread outwards in creeping patterns until the river was completely frozen dropped from the edge of the bridge.

She landed in a heap on the frozen river and pushed up on her hands and knees, but she didn't feel the cold; all she felt was the reverberation of hands pounding on the underside of the ice.

She wiped at the layer of frost until it was there was a clear window and recoiled at the sight.

Celeste's eyes were wide and burning with hatred strong enough that it might have melted the ice if she had possessed enough time, but time was not on her side.

She watched as the light died and air bubbles were released from her open mouth and nostrils, and she waited until the body defied the laws of physics and sank to the bottom of the river, dissolving on the downward path.

Everything around her shifted then. The water, the bridge, and the trees melted away, fading to black.

For a moment she knew the darkness and peace of sleep, but then she woke up.

She bolted up in the courtyard with a gasp to the concerned faces of her family. Her eyes found Elijah as he broke away from Kol and Rebekah to cross the line of salt and kneel in front of her.

"Elena?" He lifted his hand so his fingers were a hair from her cheek.

"Elijah," she leaned into his touch. Warmth spread from the surface of her skin to her heart, making the organ flutter. She was so tired she could have rocked forward and fallen asleep against his chest.

"You hexed me," he murmured.

"You would have stopped me." She closed her eyes.

"I happen to like you alive," his voice dropped.

"So do I," she sighed, too tired to raise her voice to a proper volume for an argument. "There was no other choice though. She had too much power and would have killed me by morning."

"Kol found a spell, Freya and Rebekah were on their way," he shook his head; anger and relief warred in his mind. "A little longer and this could have been avoided."

"I had no way of knowing that," she argued. "I was moments away from losing control, and the last time I checked they had nothing. Do you think I wanted to do it: that I wanted to die?"

"I've been fighting for my life for a month, and I was losing. The only way to stop her was to kill me. I didn't want to have to go to Klaus. I didn't want to leave any of you, but what was my other choice? Was I supposed to let Celeste kill me and leave one of you forced to kill her?"

* * *

They argued the point for a further twenty minutes after Freya had confirmed Elena's declaration that Celeste was indeed dead and that there was only the one soul residing in her body. They might have kept arguing it if not for the tired voice pleading through the monitor.

Elena tucked her hair behind her ears and scooped Miranda from the crib, cradling her child to her chest.

"Hello, little miss," she blinked back the happy tears shimmering in her eyes. Miranda was warm and relaxed in her arms.

"Mama go?" Miranda wrapped her arms around Mama's neck and pulled on her hair. Mama was warm and Mama; she couldn't see the cold lady anymore.

"Never, baby," she swore.

"Daddy go?" Miranda rolled her head around to blink at Daddy who was standing beside Mama. She smiled when he put his warm hand on her back.

"Never, sweetheart," he wrapped an arm around Elena's waist and kissed the top of Miranda's head. "We'll be right here: always and forever."

Miranda giggled because Daddy's kiss tickled.

Elena closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, inhaling when he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"Me too," he murmured against her hair. "Just so we're clear though: I was right about waiting." He chuckled when she shoved him with her elbow. "But I will admit that I wasn't listening, and clinging to hope because I love you and didn't want to lose you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **I considered dragging it out a little longer, but ultimately decided against it.**


	40. December 21, 2012

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **I've been feeling inspired lately to come back to this one. Every time I sat down to work on Who Are You? I kept thinking about SAF and I just had to write the next chapter before I started in on Addicted again.**

 **This story is going to wrap up with the end of season 1, but that won't be the end of the tale. I'm making this story a series that's going to go up through at least the beginning of season 4 and maybe to the end of season 5 (I'll know for sure once I finally finish watching the show).**

 **Strong, Ageless, Fearless should have anywhere from 12 - 20 chapters since I write them to go with the episodes and right now we are on Moon Over Bourbon Street.**

 **DarkAngelmi818 - I think season 2, as it stands will be skipped, but I have a few ideas for a story that will fill in part of the gaps and set the stage for season 3. I'm thinking of setting up the sire line issue and maybe bringing in the cure. Right now I'm thinking of the family learning of the existence of White Oak and Elena learning where it might be. Events will transpire that will make it clear what happens when an Original dies and sparking the sire line war that made up season three. I don't think I'll bring in Katherine for season two because I have a plan for her once I get up to season the end of season 3/season 4. I don't think I'm gonna bring back Dahlia, but maybe Esther and maybe Mikael (I'll see when I get going)**

* * *

Friday, December 21, 2012

* * *

Elena felt certain that she had stopped at some point and that life had ceased to go on without her, and in a way that was exactly what had happened. For a month she had been completely out of touch with everything beyond her daughter and her own survival, and now that she was back she could see that everyone else had stopped too, throwing themselves into trying to save her and kill Celeste.

It was touching and infuriating at the same time, but she had long since learned not to argue with the Originals when it came to family, and she was a part of that family. Klaus, Rebekah and Finn had poured over every spell in their mother's collection, Elijah had been kept busy keeping her in her right mind when she was present and caring for Miranda, Freya had attempted spell after spell to no avail, and Kol had weaseled his way into 'enemy' territory to get the spell that had given her a fighting chance.

They had all banded together and quite literally neglected everything else. The unintentional tension in the city was the result. The city was divided into the various supernatural factions and the imminent death of the leader of the human faction had unrest growing.

She could sense it drifting through their bedroom window beyond the strains of smooth jazz.

"Earth to Elena," Caroline sang. She pinned a curl in place, pulling a little harder than necessary and saw the brunette wince in the mirror.

"I'm still here, Care," she sighed, meeting the blonde's eyes.

"Where'd you go?" She stared at her friend's dark hair, disdain in her eyes. The unruly tresses refused to cooperate for her normally dextrous fingers.

"Nowhere," she shook her head, further impeding Caroline's progress.

"If you don't hold still I'm gonna get an Original in her to hold you," she scolded. "Now tell me what you were thinking about? Tonight?" She drew out the word and gave Elena a sly look in the mirror.

"Could we desist with the dirty talk?" Rebekah strode into the bedroom with Miranda on her hip. "There are little ears in the room. Isn't that right Miranda?"

She ignored her aunt in favor of her dress. It was pink with a big fluffy skirt and butterflies over her shoulder; she pushed the wings with her little fingers making them flutter.

Rebekah adjusted the satin bow at the Miranda's back and deposited the bubbly baby on her mother's knees. She immediately lost interest in her dress and started tugging on the ties of Elena's silk dressing gown, shoving the ends in her mouth.

"Her hair is being impossible," Caroline threw up her hands.

"That's why I'm here," Rebekah took her place behind Elena. She combed her fingers through Elena's hair to work out the various knots and started to twist. After a thousand years, take away a century or two – thank you Nik – she was proficient with various hair styles.

Caroline watched the braid begin to form before crouching at Elena's knees. She poked the baby in the belly and smiled, giving Elena a mischievous look; her next words were designed just to make her friend blush, and Elijah too if he had stepped into the compound.

"Did you know, that exactly two years ago today, Mama and Daddy made you?" Her voice was half an octave higher than normal making Miranda giggle and pay rapt attention. "Yes they did. They made you on Daddy's desk."

"Caroline could you not traumatize my child?" Elena covered Miranda's ears. Hers were covered a few seconds later by the playful little girl who managed to dislodge some of Rebekah's hard work.

"You watch your fingers, sweetheart," she paused in her braiding to move Miranda's hand, "or I just might have to eat them."

Miranda squealed when Rebekah pretended to bite her hand. She hid her hands in her skirt.

Rebekah went back to her braiding so Elena's hair was in a crown curling around the base of her skull in a fishtail style with a few loose curls hanging down around her neck and face. She went to work tugging gently so the look wasn't so stiff.

"How does it feel knowing that everyone knows exactly when she was conceived?" Rebekah glanced up from her work and saw Caroline reaching for the makeup brushes.

Elena closed her eyes and felt Caroline sweep the soft eyeshadow over her lids to enhance her features. Her mahogany eyes popped when she looked at her own reflection.

"It's annoying to say the least," she wanted to roll her eyes but Caroline was holding a mascara wand over her lashes. "Do you remember last year? Kol made so many innuendos."

"I remember Elijah threatening to put Kol down," Caroline snickered.

"Kol down?" A line appeared between Miranda's brows.

"Daddy was going to make Uncle Kol take a little nap," Elena leaned forward when she felt Rebekah's hands leave her head. "Naptime for Uncle Kol."

Miranda had already lost interest in the conversation. She pointed to Elena's hair and then tugged on her pig tails.

"Bekah," she smiled up at her aunt and tugged on her pigtails.

"Do you want hair like Mama's, little miss?" Elena gave a playful tug to Miranda's hair. "Do you want pretty braids too?" She smiled when Miranda nodded enthusiastically. "You have to sit still for Auntie Bekah. Can you sit still?"

"S'ill," Miranda repeated. She put her hands on her lap and bounced with excitement.

"That's still enough," Rebekah laughed. She circled around until she was facing Elena and leant over, tugging the pigtails free and running Elena's brush through Miranda's curls. She didn't have enough hair to make an exact match, but there was enough to do a half crown.

Caroline flashed out of the room with a grin and returned a few seconds later with a small box from Miranda's room. She pulled out a handful of barrettes and held them for the toddler's inspection. Naturally she picked the pink ones which Rebekah proceeded to use to secure the braids.

"You look beautiful," Elena grinned, kissing Miranda's nose. She spun her around and stood her up on the vanity so Caroline could hold up a hand mirror. "That's your hair, baby." She took Miranda's hand and lifted until the tiny fingers could be seen in the looking glass.

Miranda's eyes grew round with wonder as she saw her hand where she had never seen it before. She spent a few seconds marvelling over the new discovery that was the back of her head before twisting and reaching for Mama. When she was sitting on Mama's lap again she reached for Auntie Caroline's hand and took another butterfly.

"Mama," she held it up.

"For me?" Elena took the little clip.

"You do need something blue," Caroline grinned.

"I've got something different for Mama's hair, Miranda," Rebekah smirked. She reached into a hidden pocket in her skirt and pulled out a velvet box.

She flipped it open to reveal half a dozen hairpins topped with sapphire butterflies. She took them out and started placing them artfully in Elena's up-do.

"Mama?" Miranda reached for the last hairpin.

Elena smiled, knowing what she wanted. "I think we can spare one. What do you think Auntie Bekah?"

"I think this would look beautiful in Miranda's hair." Rebekah went about securing it.

"The crystals are beautiful Rebekah," Elena smiled.

"They should be," the blonde smirked, "they're sapphires."

"Rebekah," Elena started to scold.

"Don't you dare," she cut the brunette off, "they are a wedding present, and it is rude to not accept a wedding present from your sister-in-law to be. Besides," she winked, "you did need something blue."

"You've done enough for this wedding, Bekah," Elena relented. She kissed the top of Miranda's head. "I feel like you threw it together in just a few weeks."

"I kind of did," she shrugged, "but I had help," she grinned at Caroline, "and four insanely strong brothers to set up. Klaus felt so bad about nearly killing you that he funded everything."

"This feels so sudden," Elena released a wistful sigh, "and like it's been years in the making at the same time."

"It feels like an eternity since we came to New Orleans," Rebekah nodded in agreement. "Do you wish we'd waited a bit, cause it's not too cancel?"

"Of course not," she shook her head, "I'm excited, and I want this so much. I just wish we didn't feel so desperate. We all know after what happened with Celeste we don't want to waste time."

"And the winter solstice happens to be a very special day for the two of you," Caroline smiled. Her eyes took on a teasing glint when she met the brunette's gaze. "Try not to make another baby tonight."

"I think we have a good ninety years before we need to think about that," Elijah's voice came from the door.

Rebekah tossed Miranda's blanket over Elena's head and turned to glare at her brother with her hands on her hips.

"Get out right now," she growled.

"This is my room," he cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"And you two have had enough bad luck to last the next lifetime, so get out," Rebekah threw Ella at her brother's head, making Miranda harrumph.

She scrambled down from Mama's lap and picked up Ella. She hugged her best friend and walked around Daddy's legs.

"I'm going," Elijah held out his hands, pointing to his sister and his brother's mate, "but not because you're kicking me out. I'm leaving because my daughter is wandering towards the stairs."

"Catch her before she decides to go down in that dress," Elena's voice came from under the blanket that Caroline was holding in place. "It's a good thing I don't need to breathe."

Elijah chuckled and flashed from the door to stand in front of Miranda. Any thought of going down into the vast sitting room seemed to be far from her mind because she was too busy staring at the fairy lights and flowers Caroline had made his brothers put in place the previous evening; it had been six hours of Kol making various jokes and Caroline telling him to shut up and move the 'damn chairs' because they were on a 'freaking deadline'.

* * *

Elijah glanced under the table to where his daughter had decided to take up residence for the duration of the meeting and found himself grateful that Rebekah had purchased six different dresses in preparation for the evening's festivities. The one she was wearing was certain to be covered in dust before they returned to the compound.

He had planned on asking one of his siblings or Jeremy to watch over her while he ran to the church, but Caroline was running everyone ragged. He shuddered to think what her own wedding would be like if his brother ever popped the question. After her maid of honor duties he suspected his brother might be wary of it for at least a decade.

He lifted his gaze from where Miranda was pulling his shoe laces to the gathering. Representatives were finally pouring in. He saw the newly minted human faction cast questioning looks to Kieran. The only one who didn't look confused by the proceedings was Genevieve. After what she had done to Rebekah he had wanted some other witch to represent the covens – Cassie or Davina – but Kol had made a deal and she had provided what was needed to save Elena; compared to everything she might have asked for in return a seat at the table was trivial.

"St. Anne's has long been _neutral ground_ ," Kieran stressed the words as Diego and Genevieve sat down, "in our city. So, it's only fitting that we gather in this chamber at the behest of Elijah Mikaelson to bring harmony to this place we call home." He nodded to the group and sat at the table. "Thank you all for coming."

"Yes," Elijah stood, with a charming smile, "thank you all for coming. And welcome," he moved to step away from the table and felt resistance. He could have easily broken her grip, but that might have hurt Miranda, so he bent slightly and peered under the table. "May I have my foot back, sweetheart?"

She grinned up at him and tugged.

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled.

The people in the room looked around, unaware that there was another person in the meeting place.

"Who are you talking to?" The new mayor frowned.

Elijah gave up on reclaiming his foot and swooped down to catch Miranda under the arms. He had her up and on his hip seconds later to the wide eyed stares of the human faction.

"Someone following in Daddy's footsteps," Diego rolled his eyes. "You bring her to make sure we all behave?"

"I brought her because she is my daughter Diego," Elijah fixed the young vampire with a cold look. His eyes flickered to the humans, daring them to question the statement.

"And she looks precious," Genevieve reached up from her seat. She sighed and retracted her hand when Elijah's eyes narrowed. "I see saving her mother's life got me nothing."

"It got you a seat at this table," Elijah adjusted Miranda and picked up the signed document he had carried over with him. "Shall we get back to the reason we're here?"

He smiled when the group nodded.

"Wonderful," he hummed. "These are the rules of the city according to Marcel Gerard," he placed the paper by Miranda's leg so he could use both hands to rip the paper in half, "which, of course, no longer apply, because I'm in charge."

Miranda curled her fingers around half of the paper and shook it making a rattling sound.

"You said that if we came along, that we would get to run things by ourselves." Diego scoffed, looking over Elijah. Despite the baby on his hip that should have ruined his image he was radiating confidence and power. "Never mentioned anything about making yourself king. Got a tiara ready to go?" He sneered, dragging his eyes to Miranda.

"She already has a few, and delights in making Kol wear them." Elijah smirked. He turned his attention back to the rest of the group. "You were each selected to represent your own communities; however, any issues that arrive between factions will come to me. Now – with the exception of this little one here – we are all responsible for the current chaos in the city."

Miranda punctuated his point with a giggle of pure delight when she managed to rip a chunk out of the contract she had claimed.

"You all have one very, very simple choice ahead of you here," Elijah sat, bracing Miranda on his knee: "you can all play nicely together, or you can leave."

* * *

Davina glared at the dead rose in her hand. She had gotten her magic back weeks ago, but still the simplest of spells eluded her. She could hear the others repeating the spell over and over again, but she couldn't bring herself to look; she knew what she would find.

Abigail broke her pensive stare by holding a vibrant rose in front of her face. "See Davina? It's easy. All you have to do is try."

"I am trying," Davina gritted her teeth. She clenched her fist around the flower and felt the dry petals crumble.

"Trying and failing," Monique sneered, "ever since you got your magic back."

Davina gritted her teeth and snapped to keep from crying and letting Monique know just how much her words affected her. "When are you going to stop being such a bitch to me, Monique?"

"When you stop being weak." Monique crossed her arms. "You're supposed to be a Harvest girl, but maybe you don't belong here." Her eyes flickered over Davina, unimpressed. "Maybe you never did."

Davina glared at her former best friend as she turned away. Her body tensed when a small hand curled around her upper arm.

"Don't worry," Cassie whispered, kindness flashed in her dark blue eyes, "you'll get there."

"No I won't," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Jeremy gave an involuntary smile when he came up on the clearing near the bayou cabin. The wolves had been issued their cure and had proceeded to celebrate.

Apparently celebrating now included fighting. He checked his watch and leaned against a tree, watching as a wolf he knew as Oliver wrestled another.

"Shouldn't you be out there playing _Fight Club_ with the rest of the frat boys?"

His mouth quirked into a smile when he heard her voice on the other side of the tree; she sounded happy.

"Nah," Jackson answered, a smile in his voice, "that's just for pecking order. They already know who the Alpha is."

"I take it that's you," Jeremy stepped forward, announcing his presence. He was sure they already knew he was there though.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley tilted her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I thought you might need a drive," he cocked an eyebrow.

A line appeared between her brows and he knew she had either lost track of the days or completely forgotten. He saw the moment she remembered.

"The wedding," she closed her eyes and sighed. "I completely forgot."

"Shame," Jackson chuckled, "you're gonna miss all the fun. Tucker's making his famous ribs."

"Let me guess," Hayley smirked. "Then we were gonna play horseshoes?"

"Don't go mocking our country livin', darlin'," he laughed.

"It's a lot of family fun," Hayley shrugged, "way more than I'm used to."

"Perhaps I can help you get used to it when you get back," Jackson grinned.

"Yeah," Oliver joined the small group, "then we just got to forget that she spent half her life with humans, and the other half with vampires."

"Back off, Ollie," Jackson's eyes darkened.

"It's okay," Hayley held up her palm, "it the runt of the litter has something to say then he should say it."

Oliver looked from Hayley to Jackson who gave a small nod, but the warning was clear in the set of the Alpha's mouth.

"Word from the Quarter is that Elijah's holding some kind of power summit. Guess who wasn't invited?" Oliver held out his hands to encompass the encampment.

"Where did you hear this?" Hayley crossed her arms.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver shrugged, scoffing. "The point is that we're stuck living in the swamp while your vampire boyfriend's deciding who gets what in the city. But I guess that shows how much respect he's got for the werewolves, huh?"

"Just for the record," Jeremy interjected, "Elijah's not her boyfriend. It's his wedding she's going to – where he will be marrying my sister."

"Right," Oliver sneered, "the vampire hunter with the vampire sister."

"Ollie," Jackson snapped. He waited until his beta had backed away before turning to Jeremy. "Is it true?"

"I try not to get involved in vampire business," he shrugged. "I think I heard Elijah say something about a meeting, though."

* * *

Elijah resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in the midst of such an argument. He was grateful for the spelled blanket that blocked sound from entering the stroller where Miranda was taking her nap; it meant she couldn't hear the way Diego was shouting.

"This is our city, too!" The hot headed vampire slammed his hands on the table. "We should be able to go wherever the hell we want!"

Shouting seemed to be the new norm.

Genevieve slapped the table and leaned over it. "We would consider it an act of war!"

Elijah wondered if war would get him out of the meeting room. His eyes landed on Kieran across the table and he tensed because the priest was the very image of agitation; the blood had completely drained from his face and his eyes had flooded with pure hatred.

"We're getting nowhere," everyone fell silent, "you vile creatures cannot agree."

"Calm yourself, father," Elijah's eyes flashed in warning. He looked around the table expectantly until everyone sat down. "Thank you, now returning to the issue of boundaries, you will all heed to the following…"

He was cut off by a door banging open and turned his head to see the blazing eyes of Hayley as she bore down on the table.

"Are you serious?" She spat, eyeing the assembly. "You're dividing up the city, and the werewolves don't even get a say?"

Diego stood up so fast his chair knocked over and pointed an accusing finger at Hayley. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"Diego, sit," Elijah kept his voice calm. A thousand years dealing with his younger siblings had taught him how to deal with stubborn children. He turned his eyes to Hayley, giving Jeremy a curt nod when he came inside. "We are not dividing the city; we're establishing boundaries…"

"No, Elijah," Hayley interrupted, raising her voice. "There is not gonna be peace if the werewolves are excluded. They want a seat at the table," she glared when Genevieve and Diego scoffed. "I can guarantee that if they don't get one you will all regret it."

It happened at once. Chairs pushed back. Humans and vampires jumped to their feet. Voices rose and Miranda woke up.

"Jeremy would you mind?" He nodded to where he heard his daughter's heart shifting. She would pull down the blanket any moment and be assaulted with the angry shouts of the cities leadership.

"Come on, munchkin," he wheeled the stroller out of the church, "let's go for a walk."

Elijah pulled Hayley aside when they were gone. His eyes darted to the arguing group. "Do you have any idea what it took just to get those people in the same room?"

"No, actually, I don't!" She crossed her arms. "Because I didn't even know what you were doing out here until somebody else told me."

"Had you remained at the compound you would have known of this meeting," he cocked an eyebrow.

"Why did you leave the wolves out?"

"I excluded them because they no longer reside in the French Quarter," he explained quietly. "My immediate concern is to end the mounting conflict here to make this city safe for my daughter and my niece. I can assure you that once this treaty is solidified it will expand to include your people."

"And until then, I should tell them what? Sit? Stay?" Sarcasm dripped from her tongue. "Roll over?"

"I would prefer you remove yourself from the process all tighter!" He snapped. He exhaled when she glared at him and relaxed. "Are you absolutely certain you shouldn't return to the compound?"

She laughed a high trilling sound. "You think the baby belongs there? You think that's where she'll be safe: in the bounds of the city where witches hex pregnant woman and possess young mothers? I'm surprised Elena hasn't joined me in the Bayou."

His lips pressed into a thin line. "How is the Bayou any better? The safest place for my child – for your child – is with family. It doesn't matter where they are because chaos will always come; family provides safety and stability."

Hayley's eyes narrowed. She knew she had crossed a line but the apology stuck in her throat. She was too angry for anything other than the task she had come for.

She took a step back and inhaled sharply. "The wolves deserve a voice, Elijah. Give them one; you know it's the right thing to do."

He watched her walk out and stamped down his sudden desire to tear through the current faction and start fresh with a new representative from each group. The bickering people only slightly deserved it.

* * *

"You should have seen your brother's face when Hayley walked in," Genevieve laughed. She stretched out her legs on the bed and played with the edge of her open robe.

"The Crescent curse is broken then?" Kol flipped a page in his book. He glanced up when she slipped from the bed to stand by the window. Her robe slipped from her shoulder drawing his eyes to the bare skin between her bra strap and the edge of the robe.

"Do you believe this will really work?" Genevieve ran her fingers over his dresser and the small dark objects that littered the surface, a fraction of those still loose in New Orleans; they were a mere taste of what he had created a century before. "Do you think we can finally have some sort of peace in this city?"

The sound of heels on hardwood drew Kol's eyes to the door before he could answer. He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde when she walked in, taking full advantage of the open door policy he had mentioned months ago for the first time.

"Hey, I saw the light from the courtyard and took a chance that…" Cami trailed off she spotted Genevieve leaning against the dresser making no attempt to cover her exposed skin, "… you weren't with a half-naked psycho-witch. Seems I gambled and lost."

"That happens when you place bets," Kol closed his book and draped an arm over his raised knee.

"Ten minutes ago I was fully naked," Genevieve smirked.

"Oh," Cami's eyes widened in mock innocence, "then you've served your purpose." She stepped out of the way and gestured to the door with a sunny smile. "Don't let me hold you up."

Genevieve's jaw ticked. She stepped forward, glaring at Cami and dropped her voice to a bitter octave. "You O'Connells sure do love to piss off witches."

Cami watched her go before turning to Kol.

"Really?" She pointed over her shoulder to the retreating footsteps. "You do know that's the woman who tried to blackmail me into stabbing your brother with a mystical knife of excruciating pain, and tortured your sister while trying to turn Klaus on her? She's the woman who was gonna sit back and let Elena die!"

"New Orleans breeds nothing if not strange bedfellows," Kol shrugged and stood from his bed, "but I assume you're not here to question my bedroom antics." He cocked an eyebrow expectantly. "Chop, chop darling; I need to shower and change before the ceremony."

"I'm here about my uncle," Cami swallowed, sarcasm and anger were forgotten in her fear. "He's deteriorating, and the pills, the meditation, they're not working. His lucidity is shrinking by the day."

Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she gave him a hopeful look. "A witch did this, so a witch could undo it. Freya and Elena have had no luck, but you're super-tight with Genevieve. I thought you might persuade her to help."

Kol felt his heart plummet at the news of the priest's mental state. He shook his head slowly. There were two reasons he continued to share his bed with Genevieve; she happened to be a good lay, but the more pressing reason – the one that kept him coming back – was the thought of her aiding Kieran. Ancestral magic had created the dark objects, and only a skilled witch with access to the ancestral well could undo the spells and reverse the damage, but spells of madness had a time limit, and it sounded like they had reached theirs; Genevieve was the type to hold a petty grudge and she certainly had one against Cami now.

"It's not going to do any good Cami," he sighed, "these hexes start with magic, but then they take root and alter the chemistry of the brain. I'm sorry, but the damage is done."

"How could you possibly know that?" Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Because I created the spells that made the dark object that cursed your uncle," he pressed on before she could interrupt. "It was a different time, and Nik and I were at war, so I commissioned some witches to combine science and magic. Trust me when I say that the damage is done."

"I refuse to accept it," Cami crossed her arms. She could see the protest on his lips and cut off whatever comment he was planning on making. "Would you if it were one of your siblings, or Elena, or Caroline?"

"I wouldn't," he admitted, "but I'd believe it. Believing in something and accepting something are two different things."

* * *

Davina chewed on her bottom lip and fingered the hem of her blue dress. She was so busy toying with the scalloped edge that she almost didn't notice when she was joined in the booth.

"Hey," Josh tilted his head, smiling. "Aren't you supposed to be at a wedding?" He checked the time on his phone. "Doesn't it start in like… an hour?"

"I just needed some alone time," she shrugged.

"And a crowded pub is the place to get that," Josh teased. His smiled dropped when she stared at her soda straw. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Davina swallowed and narrowed her eyes, glaring at her straw. Months ago she wouldn't have hesitated to make the soda boil in the glass, but everything was different now.

"It's… it's Monique," she shrugged one shoulder, and reached out to play with the salt shaker. "I know I was only dead a few minutes, but it… it felt like so much longer. It felt like… it felt like forever… forever alone. The ancestors…"

Josh nodded for her to continue, but it was a long moment before she did.

"They hate me for what I did with my magic," she finally looked up at him. "Monique's got no idea what I went through. I can't just start practicing again." She sighed, replacing the salt shaker. "I never thought I'd miss missing my magic. I shouldn't have listened to Marcel when he told me to go back. I should have just let it tear through me and been done." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take Josh."

* * *

Cami shook her head. She'd never leave him, and the thought that she would was just insulting. She had entered the attic to find him shackling himself to the floor of the attic.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't be fixed?" His voice dropped to a groan.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gonna stop trying?" Cami crossed her arms.

"That is just you being stubborn," he scoffed. "Like you were when you were a little girl. You always had to be right." Kieran grew more and more agitated as he spoke. "You never listened… just that thick head of yours."

He got to his feet and Cami forgot that she was a vampire. She forgot that she was physically stronger than he was.

"I prayed for you," he sneered, "and I got no answer. There is only blackness and death. Mine," he stared at the hex on his hand, "and yours."

He reached out and closed his hands over Cami's throat.

She felt her airway restrict and grew lightheaded under the assault. Instinct took over and she shoved with all of her strength. He bounced back and banged his head off Davina's old footboard.

"Oh no," Cami swallowed. She scrambled on her hands and knees to his side, cradling his head before remembering what she was and biting into her wrist.

* * *

He felt the frown that had been marring his features for the last hour melt when he read the caller ID and lifted the phone to his ear while stepping out of Rousseau's where he had taken one last impromptu meeting.

"Elena," he smiled.

 _"Elijah,"_ he could hear the smile in her voice, _"are you standing me up?"_

"Never, lovely," his smile turned to a grin, "look for me at the end of aisle. I'll be the one in the tux."

 _"That might be a little confusing,"_ she teased, _"Klaus, Kol and Finn are also wearing tuxes."_

"I should hope by now you can tell me apart from my brothers. Unless of course you're planning on running off with one of them," he chuckled turning onto the next street. He could see the compound coming into view.

 _"Never,"_ she swore.

He heard a flurry of movement on the other end of the call before Caroline's voice came through the line.

 _"Is that Elijah? You know it's bad luck!"_

 _"It's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other, and now it's bad luck for them to talk? You know he can't actually see me right?"_

"I think I've got a glimpse of you through the window," he glanced up. The moment he said it an angry blonde appeared.

Caroline gripped the rail of the balcony and leaned over to snap at him.

"Get in here and get ready, or I swear Elijah we will start without you!" She slammed the door shut and drew the curtains.

"I'm going to let you go, Elena. If I don't I'm certain Caroline will make good on her threat."

 _"I'll meet you at the altar."_

* * *

When Klaus found him twenty minutes later he was adjusting his tie and staring at one of the most recently finished paintings.

"Not a fan of cerulean blue?" Klaus chuckled.

"Not a fan of your indifference," he tightened the knot around his neck and folded down his collar.

"It's difficult uniting a community with a long history of mutual loathing," Klaus smirked, holding out a set of cufflinks for his brother.

"Do spare me your platitudes, Niklaus. I've had enough negativity for the day." He fastened the fleur-de-lis cufflinks and watched the sapphire reflect the light.

"How about a perspective, then?" Klaus dropped to sit in an armchair. "If you want peace then you must begin with the werewolves. A hundred years ago they had a run at ruling this city, but as of late all they've had is time to watch as their enemies tear apart the legacy they built."

"One of the many reasons their enemies are reluctant to bring them to the table," Elijah grimaced. He could still hear the many objections that had been raised after Hayley left.

Klaus surged to his feet and smirked, reaching out to adjust his brother's tie. "Take a page from Bienville, brother," he squeezed his shoulders before walking to a cabinet and pouring a couple of drinks, "if the table's the obstacle, remove it. Do you recall in 1720, the Governor's desperation to secure out help to build the cities first levees?"

"I don't," Kol appeared in the door with Miranda on his hip, "I seem to recall being in the middle of a very long nap." He relinquished his hold for Miranda to scramble over into Elijah's arms. "You're gonna want this," he slung a receiving blanket over his big brother's shoulder, "she just had dinner. What happened with the Governor?"

"We sat with him, and refused his offer, so he plied us with win, with corseted women, and with raucous camaraderie until he had his yes," Klaus smirked, passing a drink to Elijah.

"Are you suggesting I throw a party?" Elijah smiled, holding his drink out of Miranda's grasp.

"You know how Caroline loves to plan," Klaus' brows raised quickly, amusement flashed in his eyes as he lifted his glass in a toast and drank.

They heard music start to filter in from downstairs and suddenly Caroline was standing in the door with a clipboard in her hands and a manic look in her eyes.

"Get your behinds downstairs and in position now!" She snapped.

"Caroline Forbes," Kol admonished, "watch your language!"

"Don't start Kol," she rolled her eyes and flashed across the room. She hoisted Miranda from Elijah's arms and placed her in Kol's. "Get the flower girl downstairs." Her tone brokered no argument and he took off. "Now as for you two," she turned to the remaining brothers, "you need to be downstairs at the end of the aisle. We are a go in five minutes."

She snapped at them to move when they didn't go fast enough and heard Elena's laugh from the downstairs study where she had been stashed until the ceremony.

* * *

 **Drop off a review and let me know what you think :)**

 **I'm not sure if I want to write out the full ceremony or just the buildup because I'm still not used to writing vows.**

 **Part of me kind of wants Klaus to hijack the wedding reception and turn it into the faction party. It would still be the reception but also an opportunity to ply their enemies with food and drinks.**


	41. December 21, 2012 Part 2

**I do not own TVD or TO**

* * *

Her hands fluttered nervously around her. They felt like foreign bodies and she had absolutely no idea what to do with them. She toyed with the line of her skirt. She twisted the ring on her finger. She reached up to pat down any fly away hairs only to discover the up-do in perfect condition, and it was no wonder considering the can and a half of hairspray that had been unloaded on the curls. She was definitely going to need a shower before going to sleep – not that she planned on getting sleep any time soon. He had whispered several activities that would keep them awake all night and into the next day. She knew there would be one addition to the schedule.

She went over the plan to keep her mind from racing.

1\. Get married

2\. Try not to give Kol an aneurysm for the obvious innuendos he was going to make during the reception

3\. Put Miranda to bed

4\. Share a steamy shower

5\. Carry on with the rest of his initial schedule

It was a good line-up, and she felt certain they could stick to it. Miranda kept them on a pretty tight schedule after all.

She just had to get through the next few minutes before walking down the aisle. Four minutes and they would take the first step into the rest of their lives. If she was honest with herself, the two of them had actually taken that step two years before.

She perched on the arm of his favorite chair and drummed her fingers over the white silk. She was chewing on her lip when the door creaked open to admit Rebekah carrying several bouquets of blue and white roses held with silk ribbons.

Jeremy followed her into the study and she dropped the flowers with a sigh. Turning around she slapped his hands away and straightened the tie that had somehow wound up in a double knot.

"You're from a bloody founding family," she shook her head; "you'd think you'd know how to do a basic Windsor knot."

"Elena usually does them," he tipped his chin up so she could tighten the knot.

"Nervous, love?" Rebekah nodded to herself when she finished. "Last chance for the getaway car."

She tilted her head and pretended to think about it for a moment. Her finger came up to tap her chin and she clicked her tongue.

"You know I would," she fought to hide her smirk, "but my baby is in the other room. Plus, you know, the love of my life – my literal soulmate – is at the end of the aisle waiting for me."

 _"So help me Elijah if you don't get your ass to the alter I will make Kol get one of the daggers from cold storage and get someone to stand in as a proxy!"_

Caroline's voice came as a quiet shriek through the walls.

"The love of my life is very near to the end of the aisle…" Elena amended, "… I hope." She didn't even try to hide her smile when they heard Kol stage whisper outside the door; she assumed the comment was directed at Klaus.

 _"If you ever propose to her don't expect to see much of me before the wedding."_

Rebekah rolled her eyes and opened the door for Kol. She held out her hands and pulled her niece into her arms then made a shooing motion at her brother.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?" She balanced Miranda on her hip and reached for a basket on the table. "Do you remember what you have to do?"

Miranda's eyes grew round. She reached into the basket and wiggled her fingers in the smooth flowers. They were broken, and she didn't like it when things were broken.

Caroline burst into the study and proceeded to speak in one rushing breath that made Elena worry her friend would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"The music's queued up we are ready to go what the heck happened to the flower girl basket?" She passed a bouquet to Elena and made unneeded last minute adjustments to the dress.

Elena shifted her flowers in her hand and approached Rebekah to peer into the basket. The rose petals had rejoined creating four perfect flowers with mismatched petals. She picked up one of the white and blue roses, turning it around in her hand.

"My angelic little girl put them back together," she laughed.

"That's gonna make scattering the petals a lot harder," Caroline sighed. "Luckily I had Freya work out a back-up."

"Should I bother asking?" Elena cocked an eyebrow.

"No time to explain," Caroline shook her head.

Elena frowned, but it became apparent her maid of honor was right when the music began to swell.

Rebekah placed a quick kiss on Miranda's head before handing her to Caroline and rushing to take her seat. She might have been offended at not being a part of the wedding party, but they had kept the group small; it was just Caroline and Klaus standing up.

* * *

Kol frowned when Davina rushed in right before the music began. He had been beginning to think she wouldn't come, as it was the only remaining seat was in the back row. She was either ignoring the empty space at the front, or she hadn't seen him nodding to it, but there was no time to go and get her because Caroline had appeared.

The blonde knelt beneath the archway and held Miranda steady while she quickly retied the white satin ribbon of her new dress. The latest dress had been saved for last since it was the one that actually matched the colour scheme. Navy blue tulle floated around the toddler's knees. White lace covered the top.

Miranda didn't care one bit for her pretty dress. She was more interested in the tiny basket she was holding. Kol could see the swell of flower petals when Caroline tapped the basket; he could hear the young vampire whispering instructions and pointing forwards.

She frowned at the basket in her hand for a minute before looking up. There were so many people and they were all turning toward her. She looked down at the floor and dropped her basket.

"What is she doing?" Rebekah peeked down the aisle. She bit down her laugh.

Miranda was sitting on the white carpet and tugging on her blue shoes. Rebekah swallowed and prepared to head down the aisle in order to help, but before she could take a step there was a whisper of lace.

Davina slipped out into the aisle and knelt in front of Miranda.

"'Vina?" She held up her foot and promptly fell on her back.

Davina gave her a small smile and unfastened the leather with quick fingers. She rolled her eyes when Miranda yanked off her frilly socks. She let her use her arm so she could stand back up and held out the basket before steering Miranda down the aisle with a gentle hand on her back.

Miranda dragged her toes over the soft carpet, giggling as it tickled the bottom of her feet. She was halfway down the aisle when she remembered that she was supposed to do something. Reaching inside her tiny basket she picked up a flower and dropped it on the floor.

Caroline managed a small laugh when she saw Bonnie lean into the aisle and snap a picture of Miranda. She could already imagine the look of pure concentration on the child's face.

Miranda pouted when she reached the end of the aisle and dropped the last of her flowers. She held up the basket to Uncle Kol.

"I don't know what you expect me to do about it bunny," he whispered, picking her up before she could run off to daddy.

Caroline took her spot on one side of the alter and exhaled in a rush. She didn't have to look to know when Elena appeared beneath the arch. The music and Elijah's skipped heartbeat were dead giveaways.

* * *

"Sure you don't want to run?" Jeremy whispered.

"Positive," she grinned. Butterflies sprang to life in her stomach as she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm; the flutters reminded her of Miranda's first movements in the weeks before Elijah had been able to feel her kicking.

The first thing she noticed when she stepped through the arch was Davina tucking a tiny set of socks into leather shoes, but she didn't dwell on her daughter's obvious shoe problem for long because lifting her eyes from Davina brought her gaze to his.

A jolt raced through her body, and it was just like the first time minus the 'I'm-gonna-die-in-this-abandoned-house' feeling. Her breath caught. Her knees weakened. It was all she could do to keep walking through the overwhelming sense of home that had settled on her shoulders.

She didn't see Freya wave her fingers, nor did she notice the fluttering petals that descended from midair. The room faded away until the only thing left was him, a too-long aisle, and the soft giggles of Miranda. Things remained out of focus until her fingers slipped into his hand.

* * *

Later she would remember very little beyond the electricity when they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. That would have been all she remembered from the ceremony if not for the moment when Caroline lost the ring; it had somehow ended up in Miranda's basket of flower petals.

Thanks to Bonnie's quick fingers they had physical evidence of Caroline's horror filled moment when the officiate had asked for the rings. They also had several images of Miranda wiggling out of Kol's arms and tugging on Elena's dress to give back the ring that she most definitely had not stolen because it was shiny.

* * *

"Caroline," Klaus tilted his head, "you might try relaxing, sweetheart. The wedding is over."

She didn't pause in her frantic pacing along the balcony, nor did she stop texting orders to the kitchen staff hired specifically for the day.

"The reception is just beginning," she snapped, "and for some unfathomable reason there's more booze in the kitchen than there should be."

"It does take a lot to get vampires drunk, love," he smirked.

Caroline paused for a moment and stared at her phone before slowly spinning on her heel and giving him the look that had made lesser men tremble in fear. Her heels clicked as she approached, hissing so nobody below the balcony could hear them.

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're so worked up about, love," he shook his head. "I just doubled the liquor order."

"Quadrupled," she glared, stabbing his chest with her finger. "Do not mess with me right now Klaus. I've had a very long month, a reception that has kicked off without the guests of honour, and way too much liquor for the small group."

Her head snapped around when the door opened. Her glare would have melted ice when Genevieve strolled inside with the rest of the Harvest girls on her heels; she could practically feel Davina's anxiety when she spotted them. She saw Kol freeze when Genevieve approached and shift Miranda to his other hip putting as much distance between them as he could without bolting from the floor; she didn't bother listening to the conversation since her focus was drawn back to the door where more witches and vampires were entering.

She straightened up and drew in a deep breath before lifting her chin to take in his self-satisfied look.

"Elena's going to kill you."

"She'll have to make an appearance to do that," he smirked.

* * *

His fingers slid over her hip in a feather light touch that she could barely feel through the smooth silk; it was little more than a tingle, but it still rushed through her veins and settle low in her belly. The gentle touch of his hands combined with the feel of his teeth teasing her throat was making her head swim.

She chewed her bottom lip and caught his wrist before he could thread his fingers through her hair.

"If you dislodge any pins you'll have to face your sister's wrath," she giggled.

"Very well," he sighed. He smirked, pulling back to meet her eyes.

He started to drag the heavy skirt up her legs inch by inch exposing smooth skin as he bunched up her gown.

"This doesn't wrinkle does it?" He glanced down at the abundance of tulle, so much larger now that it wasn't hanging around her legs. "I would hate to incur the wrath of Caroline."

"But Rebekah is fine?" She snickered.

"Rebekah I can handle," he lowered his head, brushing his lips over hers in a promising kiss, "Caroline can be a loose cannon. Remind me to steer clear when she's planning her own wedding."

"I think she'll be a little more chill with her own wedding," Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, "since she'll take longer than a month to plan it."

"I don't think Caroline's name belongs in the same sentence as 'chill'," he shook his head with a grimace.

"You've never said that word before in your life, have you?" She giggled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Not in that context." He paused with her skirt at mid-thigh and inhaled the heady smell of her as it permeated the air. "You smell exquisite."

His tongue poked out to whet his lips, but before he could fall to his knees, or pick her up and step between her legs, the library door opened.

Elena's skirt fell back to the floor with a rustle.

"Sorry to interrupt," Freya cleared her throat, a light flush stained her cheeks, "but Klaus seems to have gotten involved in the reception and I'm pretty sure Caroline's going to kill him. Didn't think you'd want to miss that."

* * *

"Let me see if I've got this straight," Elena lifted Miranda when Kol joined them on the balcony, her eyes finding Klaus in the small group, "you hijacked the reception to smooth over faction relations?"

He nodded. Down below he could see Hayley standing with a few of the werewolves. There were witches milling in the corners shooting curious glances at Elena and the child in her arms. Vampires moved between them all; one of the younger ones was attempting to chat up Bonnie Bennett. Jeremy stood near the bar talking to Alaric and Liz Forbes – who looked slightly uncomfortable surrounded by the supernatural factions of New Orleans. He imagined that she was wondering just what her daughter had gotten involved in.

"I don't know whether to be angry or impressed," she kissed Miranda's curls.

"I'm leaning towards impressed," Elijah's hand found the small of her back. "I know from experience how difficult it is to get them all in one room. Although I do believe it could have waited a day."

"It's not like I invited them to the wedding," Klaus motioned with one hand to a waiter. "I for one think it's a great idea. The factions can join together to celebrate the peace that is sure to follow, and what better event to join in than a wedding." He plucked flutes of champagne from the waiter's tray and passed them around. "There hasn't been a wedding in this family since…"

"There's never been a wedding in this family," Kol rolled his eyes. "Finn came close in the twelfth century, so did Rebekah, but it never worked out."

"It might have," Finn's voice drifted up from the lower level, "if not for a mystical dagger through my heart."

"Finn, could you temper the animosity for tonight please?" Elijah sighed. "It's going to be hard enough keeping the factions from tearing one another to shreds. I don't want to have to get between you and Niklaus tonight as well."

Klaus raised his glass in toast. "Here's to a spectacularly boring evening."

Elena clinked her glass with her husband and sipped the sparkling liquid. The glass nearly shattered when Kol smirked.

"I'm not sure a _spectacularly boring evening_ is what they had in mind when they woke up this morning."

She quickly amended her to do list.

1\. Try not to give Kol an aneurysm

2\. Find Miranda's shoes

3\. Keep the factions from starting a war in the courtyard

4\. Put Miranda to bed

5\. Try not to give Klaus an aneurysm for hijacking the reception

6\. Talk Caroline out of maiming her mate

7\. Dance at some point

8\. Clear out their home

9\. Share a steamy shower

10\. Carry on with the rest of his initial schedule

* * *

 **I had inspiration for some Miranda cuteness during the ceremony. She just really hates shoes and the carpet was so soft.**

 **I couldn't resist the chance to steal the reception.**

 **Drop a review and let me know what you think :)**


	42. December 21, 2012 Part 3

**I do not own TVD or TO**

 **This chapter has been sitting half completed in my WIP folder for months... literally months. I kept opening it, writing a few sentences, editing existing scenes and then closing it, but I sat down today and finished it.**

 **YAY**

 **Without further ado the latest chapter of STRONG AGELESS FEARLESS complete with some cute Miranda, a touch of Kennett, some ELEJAH, KLAROLINE and some old friends from Mystic Falls.**

* * *

Step one was easy enough to complete by sending Kol to smooth over witch relations. It invariably led to step two when he located Miranda's shoes in the care of Davina.

She doubted step three would be as simple. Diego confirmed her fear when he purposely bumped into Jackson, but thankfully the alpha was the peacekeeping sort; a strong hand on the straining bicep kept his beta from chasing down Diego to start a fight.

"That doesn't look good," Elijah sighed, placing his hand on the small of her back. He could see the pure rage on Oliver's face from their spot next to Jeremy.

She agreed with a nod, shifting to take Miranda from him.

"Daddy?" She babbled around the fingers in her mouth. Her eyes followed him across the room and blinked when he was stopped by a woman in a black dress.

Elijah's eyes darted from Francesca to Diego and Oliver, eyeing each other with barely concealed hostility.

"Since you seem to be preoccupied, I'll intuit your flattering compliment," her smile was charming, her eyes sparkling flirtatiously. "Thank you, I think I look stunning too."

"My apologies Miss Guerrera," he smiled, "I've only had eyes for one woman tonight." He heard Elena's tinkling laugh from across the room, it was followed by Miranda's giggles.

"That's to be expected I suppose," Francesca chuckled, her gaze settled on the white silk and the woman it encased.

"I trust you've spent the afternoon fortifying alliances." Elijah recaptured her attention.

"My time was cut woefully short," she hummed, tilting her head, "since I had to find a dress at the last moment. However, I have settled the dispute over the docks. I pacified the witches with an increased share in cemetery tours, and I've given the Crescents a Welcome-back-to-Humanity gift in the form of $100 chips to my casino. And all in a matter of hours; I believe I deserve some champagne."

Elijah grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waitress, but he pulled it back when she reached for it. After the actions she had taken over the course of the afternoon he had no other option, especially since nobody else had stepped forward.

"In light of Kieran's deteriorating condition I'm certain the others will acquiesce to your proposal. You will represent the human faction until Kieran is ready to resume."

Francesca took the glass from him with a tight smile. "Then I suggest we make the most of our limited time together."

* * *

"Shame you're not still human," Jeremy tickled Miranda's toes, "then you could have taken that seat." He leaned forward and blew on her cheek making her giggle.

"That would be immoral, and stacking the council," Elena rolled her eyes, "plus I was never actually human."

"Perhaps the doppelganger would have her own category," Alaric cocked an eyebrow.

"I think she's got too many categories to be properly categorized," Caroline smiled, coming to join the group. Her arms instantly wrapped around her mother before she moved over to Bonnie. "You made it."

"Of course I made it," Bonnie quipped. "I couldn't pass up an opportunity to see my favorite niece." She reached out and pulled Miranda from Elena's arms. She held her up above her head and swayed slightly. "Did you miss Auntie Bonnie?"

"Your best friend getting married had nothing to do with it," Elena smirked, crossing her arms.

"Or the other best friend who you missed terribly?" Caroline mirrored Elena's stance. They shared a sideways glance.

"I hate to break it to you girls," Alaric snickered, "but Miranda is quite the draw."

"Far cuter than the two of you put together," Bonnie agreed. She cradled Miranda to her chest and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I'm sure seeing her first Christmas is what drew Ric down here. Grandparents hate missing Christmas."

Alaric sputtered on his bourbon. "I'm not her grandfather."

"Well…" Jeremy tilted his head.

"Technically…" Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

"Legally…" Elena pursed her lips.

"… You're a grandpa," Bonnie finished, singing the words. She moved around Elena and twisted Miranda around, holding her out to the former history teacher. Her voice raised half an octave. "Say hi to grandpa, Miranda. Can you say it? Can you say grandpa? Grandpa…"

Miranda pulled her fingers from her mouth and curled them around his dark tie, leaving wet stains behind. She blinked and squirmed until he gave in and pulled her into his arms.

"Grand-da," she giggled.

"Aww," Elena smiled, "now give grand-da a big kiss."

"You've been planning this," Alaric's eyes narrowed. He tried to stop his laugh when Miranda left a smacking kiss on his cheek. He held her out, tilted his head and smiled. "You remember my name, don't you? Say Ric."

Miranda's tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth as she smiled. "Grand-da."

"He is definitely preferred to your other grandfather," Klaus snickered from the other side of the room.

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head without looking in his direction. "Don't you have faction leaders to schmooze?"

* * *

Kol slipped the leather shoes into his jacket pocket, glancing up in time to see one of the crescent wolves smiling in his direction. He followed the green eyes to their target and cocked an eyebrow.

"Isn't he a little old for you, darling?"

"Is he?" Davina tipped her head up to look at him and crossed her arms. "Remind me again what the age difference is at this wedding."

"Touché," he chuckled.

She rubbed the goosebumps from her arms, eyes darting to the other side of the room. She could see Genevieve motioning for her to join the Harvest girls, but she was reluctant to leave her corner.

"I think your friends want you," Kol followed her gaze.

"They're not my friends," she shook her head. The second the words left her lips she regretted them. It wasn't that she was lying, but not all of them were complete bitches to her; Cassie had been kind at times… most of the time. "They hate me."

From the corner of his eye he saw Elijah approaching Diego and a young witch walking towards him and Davina; Cassie was a few steps behind her.

A charming smile lifted the corners of his mouth, making his eyes sparkle. "Bonnie Bennett," he caught her hand, kissing her knuckles, "to what do I owe this visit. Have you finally decided to join me for an evening?"

"I've already told you Kol," Bonnie reclaimed her hand, "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last person on earth."

"How you wound me," he gasped, holding his hand to his heart.

"So you're just a hopeless flirt then?" Davina's eyes narrowed.

"Anything that moves," she snickered, holding out her hand. "I'm Bonnie, by the way."

"Davina."

"Nice to meet you," Bonnie smiled.

"You too," Davina tilted her head, "but I don't think you came over here to introduce yourself. You looked like a woman on a mission."

"I didn't," she laughed. "I've been sent for shoe retrieval."

"Elena couldn't tear herself away?" Davina glanced over at the table. She could see the woman laughing with a man who was old enough to be her dad; he was holding Miranda and telling her something with a stern look that threatened to melt away every other second.

"I bet she would have for you," Bonnie smiled, "but she said she was likely going to kill Kol if he made one more inappropriate comment in her presence, so here I am." She held out her hands to Kol expectantly and nodded when the tiny leather shoes were placed in her open palm.

Cassie rocked back on her heels and gave a delicate clear of her throat, drawing the gaze of the trio. Her eyes went straight for Davina.

"Were you planning on joining us?"

Davina looked beyond Cassie to the Harvest witches. The air between the two groups bristled with tension, intensified by Monique's tight smile. A shudder raced down her spine.

"Do I have to?" Davina gripped her elbows.

Cassie glanced over her shoulder and pursed her lips. Her eyes narrowed for a split second before turning back around.

"Do you want to?" She countered.

"No," her shoulders stiffened after the admission.

"Then don't go," Kol shrugged, sliding his hands in his pockets. "Isn't the whole point of this gathering to strengthen faction relations? You can't do that confined to one group."

"I thought the point was wedding reception?" Bonnie crossed her arms; Miranda's shoes dangled from her fingers.

"That was before Nik hijacked it," Kol smirked. His eyes danced with amusement as he turned back to Davina. " _My_ _point_ is: go and mingle. And if you so choose: avoid your fellow harvest witches."

* * *

Elijah excused himself from Francesca after a moment and stepped in the path of an angry vampire. He took one look at the younger man's tense stance and inhaled slowly.

"Diego," he exhaled, shifting enough to meet the vampire's eyes. "You will be polite and welcoming."

He glared over Elijah's shoulder to the blond werewolf who kept throwing flirtatious glances at Davina Claire. His blood boiled every time he looked at the wolf.

"His people killed my whole family," he seethed. "My sister bled out on the floor right in front of me. The only reason I'm standing here is because Marcel came along and turned me before I bled out too. So, I'm telling you right now," he took a step closer until he stood toe to toe with Elijah, "I cannot be polite and welcoming to that."

Elijah tilted his head. Out of everything he had thought the evening would hold he had never slotted himself into the role of vampire-werewolf buffer; he was meant to have the evening off from his usual task of supernatural babysitting.

He took a step away from Diego and approached the wolves.

* * *

Elena pressed a quick kiss to Miranda's cheek, instructed her to behave for 'grand-da' and turned to move out through the crowd in the courtyard, pausing long enough for Caroline to adjust her train; she hooked the white material to Elena's waist with a button concealed at the base of her spine. She smiled gratefully and then moved out. Her heels clicked on the cobblestones all the way to the polished table near the stairs.

"You know," she crossed her arms and smiled, "drinking is frowned upon in your condition."

"Thank goodness it's a virgin," Hayley gave a humourless laugh. She spun around and held out the glass of sparkling apple cider.

"Ironic," Elena smirked. She plucked a full glass of champagne from the bar.

"Did I congratulate you yet?" Hayley sipped her glass.

"Not yet," Elena smiled, "though if you listen to Rebekah you're meant to congratulate the groom and give best wishes to the bride."

"Well, since I'm not on speaking terms with him at the moment, I'll give you my best wishes," she raised her glass in salute.

"Why aren't you two speaking?" A line appeared between Elena's brows. Her eyes shifted to her husband, locked in conversation with Jackson on the other side of the courtyard. She missed the glance Hayley sent to Alaric and Miranda.

"Don't worry about it," she pushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Elena's hijacked wedding reception was not the time or place to reveal her accusation that her child wasn't safe in the city.

"Okay," Elena twisted to face her again, "on to more pleasant topics. How's the Bayou treating you?"

"It's… different," she shrugged. "I swear the family reunion is never gonna end."

"That's what you wanted though right?" Elena ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "Your family's curse has been broken; they are human again… except for on the full moon."

"I'm happy for them," Hayley nodded, glancing around at the wolves in attendance, "it's just… it's a lot of family togetherness and I'm not used to it."

"You'll get used to it." Elena smiled. "And if it ever gets too much you can always come back; you have a room here whenever you want it."

"New Orleans isn't the safest place to be," Hayley whispered. Genevieve gave her a sickeningly sweet smile in passing and she shivered; the feeling raced down her spine.

"Is anywhere?" Elena countered. "I've learned the only truly safe place to be is with family."

"Do you really think you're safe here?" Hayley frowned. Her eyes darted to Miranda. "Do you think she's safe here?"

"I do," Elena breathed. "Four Originals, two hybrids and an ancient witch," her eyes flickered around the room, "I think this is the safest she could possibly be."

"Even though nearly every dangerous situation that's come at you is because of this family?" Hayley licked her lips.

"Despite that fact," Elena shook her head, laughing softly. "So, how's my niece? I can officially say that now."

"You were always going to be an aunt," Hayley laughed, "and she's good." Her free hand smoothed over her swollen stomach.

"Any more morning sickness?" She set her empty glass on the table. "Is she kicking yet?"

"I've stopped vomiting," Hayley pressed her lips together. There was a soft flutter under her hand: fast and insistent. "I feel like I've got this spasm in my stomach, and it keeps me up at night sometimes."

"Can I?" She held out her hand. Her palm flattened over Hayley's stomach; she allowed the werewolf to move her wrist until she was in the correct position and waited a beat until she felt it. "That's the baby," she smiled, "she's not kicking hard enough that it registers as kicking yet, but that's her; moving around."

Elena smiled down at Hayley's stomach for a few seconds before her ears picked up the conversation of some of the wolves from the Bayou.

"Hayley?" She frowned meeting her friend's eyes. "You came with Jeremy right?"

"Yeah, why?" She sipped her cider.

"It's just that…" Elena chewed her bottom lip, "… if you came with my brother, and Klaus hijacked the reception at the last second, how did the wolves find out about it."

"Now, I know you're not saying my people aren't welcome," Hayley cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course not," Elena smirked, "you are family and as such your friends and family are welcome at any time; I'm just curious about who invited them tonight."

"I called out to the Bayou," Hayley shrugged, "when it became clear what was going on, but…" a line appeared between her brows, "… but they already knew actually; Jackson didn't want to come, but I pushed it. My guess is Elijah issued an invitation," she shook her head, "maybe as a peace offering for leaving the wolves out of the faction meeting earlier."

"As far as I know that meeting was just for the supernatural factions living in the city," Elena met her eyes. "I'm sure he didn't mean to leave your people out, but I also know he didn't call."

"How could you possibly know that?" Hayley blinked. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh…" she tried to fight off her smirk.

"He was with me when we found out," Elena blushed.

"You couldn't wait a few hours?" Hayley snickered.

"We're gonna have to now," she groaned. "That leaves us with the lingering question."

Hayley nodded. Her eyes sought out the wolves in the room, counting and coming up short by one.

"Who told Jackson about it," she breathed.

* * *

"Welcome to me home," Elijah offered a warm smile to Jackson.

"I wouldn't be here if Hayley hadn't forced the issue," his eyes flickered to a pair of brunettes across the room.

"Yes," Elijah inhaled slowly, glancing around at the crowd, "it's rather unlikely that you'll experience an outpouring of kind sentiment here; the vampires in particular view you as…" his eyes darted toward Diego, "… well, barbaric."

Jackson followed his gaze. "Hayley tells me this peace treaty is important to you," his eyes followed the slight movement and settled on a man holding a baby girl in a pretty dress.

"Yes," Elijah hummed, "it certainly is, so much so, in fact, that if anyone threatened to dismantle what I'm building here, I'd destroy everything they hold dear." He tore his gaze from Miranda, offering Jackson a tight smile; a warning flashed in his eyes. "Have a wonderful evening."

* * *

Klaus leaned over the balcony, surveying the party while simultaneously avoiding it.

"Looking for someone?"

He glanced through the corner of his eye to where she leaned against the railing with crossed arms.

"Would you believe that I am enjoying the quiet?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Not for a second," Caroline rolled her eyes. "Even if it was quiet up here I wouldn't believe you."

"You know, it hurts that you don't trust me," he smirked.

"I think you'll get over it."

She tilted her head when he looked at her; something shifted in his eyes when he gazed beyond her shoulder. She squinted to the left and caught a glimpse of a young man who had arrived with the wolves, but his name escaped her memory.

"Who's that?" She turned back around.

"My six o'clock," he smirked, taking her shoulders in hand. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "Excuse me, sweetheart."

She stood for a moment, pursed her lips and then followed several steps behind, entering the study before the door could slip shut as Klaus greeted him.

"Is this where the great Klaus Mikaelson says something poignant and snaps my neck?" Dark eyes flickered to Caroline, but quickly returned to Klaus so he could maintain a careful distance.

"I highly doubt he's planning on killing you since that would alienate the mother of his child, and tick me off as well," she crossed her arms, "since there's no reason for it. Probably piss Elena off too; she really hates it when he kills people in the house."

"I had no intention of killing Jackson, love," he straightened his shoulders and cleared his throat.

Caroline fell into a nearby chair, folding one leg beneath her and leaning on the arm. She merely waved her hand for him to continue when he watched her with amusement in his eyes.

"Mind telling me why you invited me then," Jackson tilted his chin up, fixing the pair of them with a cool stare.

Klaus turned back and smiled. "I brought you here to offer you a gift."

"Out of the kindness of your vampire heart?" He drawled, accent thickening near the end.

"Our hearts are more similar than you might realize," Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "You see, long before I evolved…" he ignored Caroline's snicker, "… mine beat as a werewolf. I know your power and I know your burden. I'm here to take the latter away."

"You want to make me a hybrid?" Disbelief flashed in his eyes. He shook his head; defiance locked his jaw. "I put my pack first, and I'm not gonna let anything compromise my family line, especially becoming some bloodthirsty vampire parasite."

"Dude," Caroline sighed, closing her eyes, "I was with you up until vampire parasite."

"You seem nice," he turned his attention to her, "but I'm not takin' that back, darlin'."

"That pride," Klaus smirked, "and sense of loyalty?" He waited for Jackson's returned gaze. "That is precisely the reason I haven't snapped your neck yet."

"That," she muttered, "and you can't actually turn him."

"You can't?" A furrow appeared between Jackson's brows.

"I cannot," he rocked back on his heels. "My mother bestowed a curse on me which ensures making hybrids like myself remains an impossibiliIt's partially mother's fault, partially Elijah's fault, and partially Elena's… entirely my nieces."

"I like the kid already," Jackson smirked, "but what's that little baby got to do with anything."

"Everything," Caroline tucked a blonde curl behind her ear. "To make a hybrid the transition has to be completed with doppelganger blood. Elena is the doppelganger…" she waved her hand between each fact. "Elena had Elijah's baby. Miranda came to fast. Elena died from a complication. Ergo, Klaus cannot make hybrids."

"Okay…" Jackson nodded slowly, but the explanation did nothing to ease his confusion. "If you're not gonna kill me, then what the hell do you want?"

Caroline lifted a single brow; she was as curious as Jackson.

"I want to give you back the city that was taken from you," he met Jackson's eyes. A slow smile spread over his lips. "How is that for poignant?"

"Why would I trust someone who's conspiring behind his own brother's back?"

"I'm not trying to undermine Elijah's venture," Klaus scoffed. "I'm supporting it. Vampires destroy life to survive, witches are only as powerful as their dead, but the werewolves have thrived because their strength comes from family unity. The safety of that unity is what I want for my unborn child. The painful truth is," he lowered himself into the chair beside Caroline, "vampires are the antithesis of unity."

"So, what," Jackson frowned, dropping onto the leather sofa across from the couple, "after a thousand years, you're finally ready to embrace the other half of your family tree? Maybe the other half doesn't want you."

"Oh, they will once they return to the Quarter."

"You got a plan to back that up?"

A low table sat between them and on the table rested a wooden box. Klaus lifted the carved lid and Caroline leaned closer gaining the first glimpse of the ring: coiled silver in thick lines and an empty setting. He twisted it between his fingers, watching the area where a stone had once sat.

"My mother was a very powerful witch. I watched her craft all manner of magical items, but her most prized possession was this ring," the ring grew fuzzy in his vision as he looked beyond it to Jackson. "I hadn't seen it for a thousand years, and then it turned up hanging from the neck of a werewolf – a direct descendant of my biological father. I believe she gave him this ring as a way of freeing him," he placed it on the table before Jackson.

"How so?"

"Daylight rings shield vampires from the sun," he nodded to Caroline's hand where lapis lazuli sparkled in the dim light, "so why not a moonlight ring to protect werewolves from the curse? Think about it! No more breaking bones, no more losing control to the beast within."

Jackson watched the ring, the distant echo of longing flashed in his eyes, for himself and for his pack, but he had been blessed with a healthy dose of scepticism.

"What do I have to do?"

* * *

Davina leaned against the wall and watched the crowd of people as they chatted and forged potential alliances. Boredom etched itself in the smooth curves of her face. She thought she might soon fall asleep standing up and was prepared to shut her eyes for a moment if only to block out Monique's dark looks but before she could a shadow fell across her body and she looked up into green eyes and a confident expression.

"Hey," the man smiled. His eyes flickered over her quickly. "You look, um…" he trailed off, tripping momentarily over his tongue.

"Nervous?" She blinked quickly and shifted on her feet, gripping her skirt. "Out of place? Short in this dress?" She smiled. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she giggled, lowering her eyes.

He laughed, running a hand through his chin length blond hair. "I was gonna say _pretty._ " He smiled when her eyes lit up. "I'm Oliver. So, what's the name of the girl I'm about to ask to dance?"

"Monique…"

Davina's smile fell when her former best friend appeared out of nowhere and slipped her hand into Oliver's.

"Her name is Monique," she gave him no choice but to follow her onto the dancefloor, casting a cruel smirk over her shoulder towards Davina who blinked moisture from her eyes before storming off.

She skirted the edge of the courtyard as fast as she could without drawing unwanted attention, but the second she was free from potential watchers she raced down the hall and through an open door, slamming the wood behind her and leaning against it. Her angry tears blinded her and she dared not move without seeing the path so she slid down the length of the door and buried her face in her raised knees. Barely a moment passed before her hair was grasped and pulled down to the left.

She yelped and massaged her scalp.

"That's a little too hard, munchkin…" Davina swiped at her eyes as something soft was thrust in her face. "Now I know Mama has told you not to pull hair."

It was pink – that was all Davina knew until she wiped her eyes. Fresh tears replaced the old, but not before she focused enough to see the faint outline of the stuffed animal and the toddler at her knee. She recognized Ella by feel and Jeremy by voice.

"That hurt, Miranda," he nodded to Davina. "What do you say when you hurt someone by mistake?"

She looked back at him for a moment, tilting her head. Her mouth puckered as she thought and pointed to Davina. "Ow?"

"Yes, ow," he nodded.

She pointed to herself and then Davina. "Me, ow?"

"Yes, you ow," he bit his cheek in an attempt to hide his smile. "Now what do you do to make it better?"

She liked watching Mama and Daddy think; Mama tilted her head and Daddy squinted. Sometimes Mama tapped her chin.

She did all three, missing her chin by an inch and hitting her nose instead before nodding. She approached Davina with three quick little steps and patted her shoulder, motioning with her hand for her to bend lower.

Davina bent her head and nearly smiled when a soft kiss was pressed to her hair nowhere near where it had been pulled, but her hurt was still to fresh for laughter.

"That was my fault," Jeremy sighed. "You're supposed to say something to, munchkin. You're supposed to say sorry."

"S'ry?" She blinked.

"Sorry," he nodded.

"Sowry?" Miranda repeated.

Jeremy nodded; it was close enough. "Good, now look at Davina and say 'I'm sorry'."

"I sowry, 'Vina," Miranda blinked up at Davina. She pressed her cheek to her arm and hugged as much of Davina as she could.

Davina straightened out her legs, wrapping her arms around the tiny body that curled up in her lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He knelt, folding a damp washcloth in his hands.

"Talk about what?" She sniffed.

"Whatever – or whoever – made you cry," he shifted to sit more comfortably at her side. "I know you're not in tears because a one year old pulled your hair; you're made of tougher stuff than that. Come on now, I've got a sister; I recognize angry tears when I see them."

"Elena angry cries a lot?" Davina frowned.

"Angry tears, heartbroken tears, guilty tears…" he trailed off dropping his eyes to Miranda. Carefully he reached over and wiped the remnants of her dinner from her mouth and fingers, mindful all the while of Davina and being careful not to touch her.

She watched his hands and then she watched Miranda as her large dark eyes blinked sleepily. It took some time until she matched her breathing to the girl's increasingly long blinks.

"It's Monique," she finally whispered.

"Your friend, Monique?" He tilted his head.

"She's not my friend anymore," her heart stuttered. "She doesn't act like it. She hates me. She excludes me. She deliberately takes things from me."

"What did she take from you?" He leaned against the door, frowning when she blushed. He had to lean closer to catch her barely their whisper.

"A dance," she bit her lip.

"A dance?" A line appeared between his brows. "She stole a dance from you?"

"Never mind," she shook her head, looking away, "it's stupid… I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid Davina," he nudged her with his shoulder, "and if it matters to you than it's not stupid either. You can tell me about it, or not," he amended, "it's up to you."

She threaded her fingers through Miranda's hair that had slipped free from the adorable braids and combed the curls, watching as the smooth hair straightened out and sprung back with a bounce; she did that over and over until the brown curls shone in the kitchen light before finally opening her mouth to speak.

"There was this guy – one of the werewolves…" she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "He… he flirted with me, and he asked what my name was because he was gonna ask me to dance and then… then Monique inserted herself and he went with her."

"Then he's an idiot."

She turned her head sharply to the left, startled by the word in the presence of Miranda.

"Don't tell Elena I said that," he nodded to her lap where his niece was nodding off, "but he is an idiot and he doesn't deserve you. Anyone that would choose Monique over you doesn't deserve you; you should be the first choice."

"How did you get so wise?" She squinted at him; he was little more than a year or two older than her.

"I had to grow up pretty fast," he shrugged, "and I watched my sister torn between two guys that wanted someone else."

"Please tell me one wasn't Elijah," she glanced down to Miranda. It was impossible to think of the little girl's dad looking at anyone else the way he looked at Elena; though she was certain others had held his eye over the centuries.

"Not Elijah," Jeremy shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "He loves her and has only ever seen her when he looks at her; that's part of the reason I like him. If she had to choose a vampire then she could have done a lot worse than a man who loves her for her, but we are getting off topic. I was telling you how much of an idiot that guy is."

"If you keep saying that than she's gonna repeat it and you'll be in big trouble with your sister."

"I'll just blame Kol," he smirked. "She'll believe it. Everyone will believe it," he laughed when Davina snickered. "I think Kol would even believe it. He does tend to forget himself around Miranda."

She wiped at her cheek, scowling at the moisture that clung to her fingers. "I never wanted to be this kind of girl."

"What kind of girl?"

"The kind of girl that cries over a guy… a guy she doesn't even know…" she tossed her head back, closing her eyes.

"From what I understand you're not crying over a guy," he didn't think about what he was doing before reaching for her hand and squeezing gently. "You're crying over a girl who used to be your best friend and who is now treating you like trash. Can I offer some advice?"

She stared through her lashes at their hands and gave a short nod.

"Get some new friends," he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "Get some better friends like Josh and Elena; they're both awesome friends to have. I saw you talking to Bonnie earlier, and she is amazing too – though not local. And there's Hayley and Caroline, Kol and Rebekah…"

She turned her head slightly to meet his eyes.

"… I'm always available too if you wanna talk, or dance," he teased.

"Is that an offer?" She made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"Would you accept it?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I… I don't want to be pitied," she bit her lip.

"Who said anything about pity?" He tilted his head. "You're too pretty to be a wallflower, and too badass to let an ex-best friend reduce you to tears…" his eyes widened and dropped to Miranda who had thankfully nodded off. "… never tell Elena I said that."

"Blame Kol?" She smirked.

"Now you're getting it," he laughed. "So, Davina Claire," he straightened up and held out his free hand, "would you like to dance with me?"

"Aren't you babysitting?" She looked down to where Miranda slept in her arms.

"She's had an exciting day, skipped her nap and is now more than ready for bed," he followed her eyes. "What do you say? I'll put her to bed, get the monitor and then you can enjoy yourself a bit – maybe even show Monique that she can't get to you."

"But she did," Davina frowned.

"Elena and Caroline used to say 'fake it till you make it'. If you believe something is true, and you tell yourself that it is true enough times you'll start to believe it. Ignore her and have some fun; eventually you'll forget all about her."

She bit her lip.

"If it helps I'm an excellent dancer with training in some of the classical dances," he read her quizzical expression and smiled. "I grew up in Mystic Falls as part of a founding family; I had to learn to dance early, but it would be nice to dance for fun."

"Okay," she nodded. "Do you mind if I carry her up? She looks so comfortable." She knew she would have to hand the baby over at the nursery door, but she wasn't ready to let the bright child go; she was still touched by the offer of Ella.

"Sure."

* * *

 **I'm gonna be honest here.**

 **I have no clue what I'm doing with Jeremy at the moment in terms of pairings. I see potential for JeremyxHayley, JeremyxRebekah, and now JeremyxDavina.**

 **I also see RebekahxMarcel, RebekahxStefan (if I can find a way to bring him down to New Orleans).**

 **And I love the idea of Hayley and Jackson.**

 **Anyway... Caroline is angry that Klaus hijacked the wedding, but also kind of touched for the reason he did it... however shall she react?**

 **What was your favorite part? I think mine were the bits with Alaric and Miranda**


	43. December 21, 2012 Part 4

**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **No Miranda cuteness here, but there is a badass Elena moment.**

* * *

A few years ago she definitely would have jumped at his sudden appearance, but her senses had sharpened since then and in all honesty since the daggering incident she had developed a bit of a seventh sense where he was concerned. A part of her always seemed to know when he was near; his very presence brought a flood of warmth to her chest and made her heart skip a beat.

Miranda was her sixth sense.

She hoped she never lost either.

Anyone who looked at him would have expected soft hands – the hands of a man who had never known the toil of physical labour – but appearances were deceiving and while his touch was gentle his fingers were calloused. Those calloused fingers trailed over her arm, skimming the smooth skin in a barely there touch.

"Would you care to dance, Mrs. Mikaelson?" His cool breath stirred a loose curl near her ear.

"I thought you'd never ask." The shiver rolled down her back, coiling at the base of her spine.

She flipped her hand over, threading their fingers together.

"Would you excuse us Hayley?" Elena met the werewolf's eyes.

"Go have some fun," she gave Elijah a quick nod before turning her attention to her apple juice.

He pulled Elena out onto the dancefloor, settling his hand on the small of her back and she knew if Mrs. Lockwood could have seen them they would have been chastised for dancing so close together, but this dance was not about the near touch.

"So," her fingers slipped up from his shoulder to play with the little hairs at the back of his neck. "Who was that you were talking to earlier?"

"I feel as if I have spoken to everyone at this soiree," he chuckled, "with the exception of my lovely bride. You'll need to be a little more specific."

She cast her eyes around the room until she spotted the woman in the far corner, watching her with open curiosity. She tipped her head to indicate the woman in black.

"Her?"

Elijah followed her gaze. "Ah… her…" he spun her in a circle so her skirt flared out showing the sparkle of her shoes to the guests. He pulled her in close, smiling when she laughed.

"I hope you're not avoiding the question," her eyes sparkled. "I know she's taking the human seat with the factions. I just didn't catch her name."

"Francesca Guerrera," he bent close to her ear, "and I would never avoid your questions."

"But you would avoid Hayley," she arched an eyebrow when he remained silent. "I thought so; she's many things, and unobservant is not one of them. What happened?"

His eyes cut across the room to the pregnant werewolf; she leaned against a column talking to one of her werewolves.

"She didn't tell you?"

"She was decidedly silent on the subject," her feet moved without thought, leading her through the waltz he had selected.

"She alluded to something that I would prefer remain untrue," he glanced towards the stairs where Jeremy was ascending with Davina and Miranda. He should have known Elena would follow his eyes and recognize the emotion swimming there.

"She's safe here," her palm slid down to cover his heart.

"Is she?" He stared at her hand.

"As safe as can be," Elena nodded. "She surrounded by family. I do worry about Hayley though, out in the Bayou; I think she'd be safer here."

"On that we are in agreement," he nodded. "I don't think she'd react well to being told that, though."

"She's not exactly the sit back and knit booties type," Elena smirked. Her eyes cut across the room again and found Hayley gone; she quickly located her on the dancefloor with the werewolf she had been speaking to.

* * *

The bottle shook in her hands, sloshing dark liquid around and splashing the counter. Somehow she managed to get a sizable drink poured in her glass; that liquid coated her hand when Marcel appeared directly behind her.

"Easy," he held up his hands, glancing at her chest where her heart pounded, "breathe."

Cami took a deep breath and held out her half-filled glass. "Julep? Minus the sugar and mint?"

"You okay?" He took the drink, frowning when she nodded a little too fast. "I just saw Kieran and he's not going to try to hurt you again."

"I'm a little more worried about me hurting him," she frowned, remembering all too vividly the thunk when his head hit the bed.

"Well as long as you stay out of the attic you should be fine," Marcel placed the glass on the table. "I arranged for a little boundary spell."

"You got a witch?" Her brows rose, threatening to disappear into her hairline. "I thought they all hated you." The only ones that didn't would have been occupied with the wedding.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, a charismatic smile on his lips, "for you I found one that doesn't. Freya can be quite accommodating, and she happens to like you." His heart clenched when tears sprang up in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she sniffled, a tear streaked down her cheek. "It's just that… you… you're the first person to really help me today. I feel like Elena and Freya have given up and if they haven't they will soon since Kol is pretty sure it's too late to save him…" her voice grew higher the more she talked and her knees buckled; she lowered herself into a chair, pressing the heels of her palms into her eyes. "He's the only family I've got left… I'm alone without him."

Marcel pulled out a kitchen chair next to her and took a seat. "If there's anything I can do, Cami, all you have to do is say."

Her mouth quirked up in a weak smile. "There is one thing," she reached behind them to the table for her bottle. "We're out of bourbon."

* * *

The reception, which had turned into a large scale party, continued on as Oliver made his way across the room to the bar; he had barely put his order in when a second figure approached, coming to a stop less than a foot behind him.

"Hey, wolf boy," Diego sneered at the drink Oliver picked up. "Should have had them put it in a bowl for you."

"Well, yeah," his returned smile was entirely manic, "if you want me to crush your skull with it."

Both men glanced to the left when a woman in a sleek black dress stepped between them. She placed a hand on either of their shoulders, a flirtatious smile on her lips and a stern look in her eye.

"Please, boys." A hint of warning laced her tone. "At least fight over something interesting. Me, perhaps?"

Diego met Francesca's eyes. "Nah, you don't want to get involved with his kind." His voice dropped to a growl. "See, they got this nasty little habit of going berserk and ripping innocent people to shreds."

"No, no, no," Oliver reassured Francesca. He held up one hand in a gesture of peace. "Okay? Look. If my people wronged you in any way, you have my condolences, okay?" His eyes looked Diego over from head to toe. "Though I'd be surprised my kin could choke them down, being half as ugly as him."

The snarl was the only warning Francesca got before Oliver was picked up and thrown across the courtyard.

Elena jumped, a startled shriek escaping her lips when a body whizzed through the air behind her, crashing into a table filled with full glasses of champagne. The crystal shattered on impact; liquid splashed over the cobblestones, staining the hem of her dress.

She was still too stunned to move when Diego sped past, but Oliver was fast getting to his feet and pinning him to the nearest wall that cracked under his spine. Elijah disappeared from her side, yanked Oliver back by the scruff of his neck, pushing him against a table.

"This ends _now,_ " Elijah growled low in his throat. "I will not ask again."

"Oh, we'll end it alright."

Elena looked at the same moment Elijah did to see Jackson pinning Diego to the wall with a makeshift stake aimed at his heart. They stared at each other, weighing the seriousness in the other's eyes.

"What's stopping you?" Hayley commanded everyone's attention from the staircase. "Kill him. Go ahead," her eyes found Elijah, "it's not like he doesn't deserve it…"

"We're you planning on intervening?" Caroline glanced out of the corner of her eye to Klaus. Her mother stiffened on her other side.

"Why would I do that?" He sounded genuinely confused. "The party just got interesting."

"I mean, it was Oliver who handed Rebekah over to the witches so they could torture her, but…" Hayley nodded to Jackson and Diego, "… then again, Diego was the one who led a werewolf massacre last month. And the witches," her eyes cut to Genevieve, "cursed the wolves, while the humans stood back and let it all happen. So, when you think about it, everyone here deserves to die. The only exceptions I see are Elena and Caroline, who many would say deserve it anyway by association."

"Are you approaching a point?" Elijah snapped. Part of him itched to tear Oliver apart, especially when he heard the faintest of sniffles from the second floor and the monitor that could only be attached to Jeremy's hip where he stood to the side, frozen from his dance with Davina.

"This is her point," Elena looked around the room. "Nobody in this room can get along for more than five minutes."

"And if we can't figure that out, if our families can't create some sort of community, then what's the damn point?" Hayley crossed her arms. "Let's just kill each other and get it over with."

Elena saw Elijah considering her words, weighing the ramifications. She knew he was thinking of the benefits of razing New Orleans to the ground, in that moment, and starting from scratch; she also knew the moment he recognized that Hayley was right; he let go of Oliver, but before Jackson could let go of Diego a few of the vampires snarled low and the next thing she knew they were lunging for the nearest wolves.

She had always been a reasonably level headed person, but that was the moment she snapped. A shriek she hadn't realized she was capable of tore through her throat as she brought her hands down in a decisive gesture and then threw her arms apart.

Glass shattered beneath bodies. Splinters of wood littered the floor. Around Hayley, Liz, Bonnie and Alaric there was a perfect circle where the debris had stopped before reaching their bodies.

Elijah glanced down at the ground where Diego had been sprawled and then over at Jackson where Oliver had been thrown. Finally his eyes lifted to his flushed wife.

"Alright," Elena's hair had tumbled loose with her magic outburst and she shook the waves over her shoulders, "I am willing to put up with a lot as evidenced by the family I just married into," she lowered her hands. In front of her there was nobody until Hayley at the stairs. "But I will not put up with a civil war being waged in my home, where my daughter sleeps, on my wedding day of all days. There will be no bloodshed in this house tonight." Her eyes cut to Diego when he glowered at Oliver. "Don't test me Diego; I am not in the mood tonight."

"Well," Klaus smirked, picking a shard of glass from his forearm, "I have to say I'm enjoying this backbone you've grown."

Liz leaned close to her daughter, but no matter how quietly she whispered the vampires nearby still heard. "What exactly have you gotten wrapped up in?"

* * *

"How was the wedding?" Josh gazed at the assortment of herbs and flowers on the shelves in the Lycee. "Did you dance with anyone cute?"

"I danced with Jeremy," Davina swung her leg back and forth on the stool and rested her chin in her hand. Her eyes lifted from the dead flowers on the table.

"He is pretty hot," Josh grinned.

"He's also a vampire hunter," she rolled her eyes, "and I'm pretty sure he's straight."

"Isn't forbidden romance supposed to make it that much better?" Josh sat, nudging her with his knee. "Could be bi."

"I'm not sure," she sighed, "you'd have to ask him." Her eyes never lifted from the dead flowers.

Josh followed her gaze. Reaching out he picked up a single long stem rose.

"You know," he mused, "I've only gotten roses once in my life." He pressed his lips together. "Didn't even get to keep them."

The admission caught Davina's undivided attention. "Why not?" She sat up.

"My first boyfriend- my only boyfriend, really- gave them to me for Valentine's Day senior year. Tried to hide them in my bedroom, but my parents found them. You may not know it, but roses will jam even the best paper shredders." He chuckled, but he sobered quickly.

"You know, I don't have a home to go home to, or a family to go home to. I used to hate myself for that, but the thing is, I don't really care what they think anymore. If your family doesn't like you the way you are, screw them!" He met her gaze. "You got Elena, Jeremy, me, and Cami... even Marcel. If you want," he added.

"Marcel used me," she sighed.

"He used you to fight the people who were trying to kill you," Josh bobbed his head from side to side. "And, you know, he also saved you from those people. Maybe he went a little power hungry, and you don't have to trust him, but deep down he does love you, and," he reached out to squeeze her arm, "so do I."

"Even if I don't have magic?" She smiled in spite of herself. "All the power I had before was from the other Harvest girls. I don't know what I have without it."

"You owe it to yourself to find out, don't you? You're a witch, Davina," he tilted his head, "you can't change your DNA any more than I can, so you might as well embrace it, and besides," he extended the hand with the dried rose, "you know it was enough for that bitch Celeste to practically kill Elena."

Davina licked her bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth. She plucked the flower from between his fingers and drew in a deep breath before closing her eyes and focusing on the feel of the stem in her hand. She whispered the words without really believing they would work.

" _Belle la vie a cette fleur,"_ she repeated the phrase five times, each time with a clearer infliction behind the words. Determination filled her; she wanted to give Josh something he could actually keep. " _Belle la vie a cette fleur. Maintenent."_

The petals flooded with red before her eyes and the space between them filled with the sweet scent. She held out her hand with a proud smile on her lips, returning the rose to Josh.

"Aww," he took it and smiled back at her.

* * *

"Just so I'm sure I've got this right," Caroline leaned against the wall, careful of the wet canvas near her legs, "you hijacked your brother's wedding – the wedding I spent a month planning – to broker a deal with the wolves."

"Is this the part where you deal out judgement?" Klaus stared at his canvas, considering the colours. "I've been waiting for it since we left the study. Should I be sleeping with one eye open?" He glanced over the painting as he reached for a brush.

"I want to know what you're thinking," she dropped to sit on the chaise that he had posed her on when he finally talked her into modeling nude. He was possessed of a very persuasive tongue when he saw the need to use it; she had obviously hidden the painting in a place where nobody would find it.

"I am thinking that this city needs to change," he dipped his brush into a pot of paint, "and all change begins with a plan."

"I sense a speech coming on," she rolled her eyes and kicked off her heels. She wondered what the odds were of talking him into a foot rub.

"The success of such a plan depends on several things…"

"Yup," she muttered, tucking her legs under her body, "speech time."

Klaus cut her a look, but otherwise continued listing the requirements for a successful plan: "depth of commitment, passion for one's cause, willingness to embrace a new path, determination to overcome any obstacle, and in some cases, even making unnatural alliances."

"Okay," she started unpinning her hair, "but you're half wolf, so doesn't that make this a natural alliance?"

"Perhaps partly," he returned to his painting.

Caroline watched him work for several moments and traced the determined line between his eyebrows with her eyes. She waited until he switched colours before interrupting again.

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure I you know why," he slashed the canvas with his brush.

"I do," she hummed, "but I want to hear you say it."

He moved his hand in a short half circle, staring at the canvas. "I want this city safe for her. Elijah's peace treaty will never work, so I plan on making alliances that will."

"I'm midway between touched and pissed off," Caroline shook her hair loose. She needed blood to deal with the tension headache that had been present since the reception began. "I'm going to bed. Try to join me before the sun comes up," he smirked and she rolled her eyes, "that's not what I meant."

* * *

"You made a deal with Klaus Mikaelson?" Oliver stared, aghast. "I'd rather turn every full moon."

"If Klaus is right, this magic could do more than just stop us from turning." Jackson stepped closer, lowering his voice to a whisper. "We could finally control what we are! We could draw on all the strength, all the speed, the raw power of our werewolf form. Our bite would be lethal to vampires, 24/7. The humans who hunt us, the witches who curse us, the vampires who hate us- we wouldn't just be their equals." He paused and met Oliver's eyes, waiting a moment for his words to sink in. "We'd be their superiors."

* * *

"That's not quite how I imagined spending my wedding night," Elijah placed the signed treaty on the dresser, making a mental note to file it away after getting some sleep.

"At least everyone's signed now," Elena toed off her shoes.

"Including you," he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Where did that come from earlier? You labeled yourself as a peacekeeper and one of the city's largest threats in one short moment."

"Yeah, well," she leaned back, resting her head on his chest; "I like to multitask."

"You do excel at it," he nuzzled her neck, placing a single kiss to the smooth column of her throat.

"Plus, you know," she kicked out a leg, forcing the skirt of her dress upwards, "white stains, and I really didn't want to get blood on my dress."

"But champagne is alright?" He inhaled slowly, breathing in her sweet shampoo.

"Easier to get out then blood," she smoothed her palms over his arms, holding him in place against her back.

"That's true," he propped his chin on her shoulder.

She looked down to the clean black lines of his jacket around her waist. "It's not quite how I imagined the night either."

"Well," he slipped one hand around her waist, up her back, "the night's not quite over."

She grinned as the zipper was undone, exposing the curve of her spine. A glance at the alarm clock showed it to be nearly four in the morning.

"Just remind me to kill Klaus later," she glanced over her shoulder.

"You may have to get in line," he chuckled.

"Good thing I'm immortal," she let her dress pool on the floor, "that line's going to take forever to get through."

"That it is," he agreed. With the tip of his finger he caught her chin, tipping her head up so he could brush his lips over hers in a kiss that she was more than happy to deepen.

* * *

 **Next chapters will be from Season 1 Episode 18.**

 **Also I just posted a new AU called Siren Song. It's a mermaid AU, and right now the plan is for it to be ELEJAH, KENNETT and KLAROLINE. You should definitely check it out.**


End file.
